Un Gran Amor y Grandes Problemas
by Andrea Frost Queen
Summary: Hiro Hamada y GoGo Tomago empiezan a sentir que un extraño sentimiento surge del uno para el otro ¿amor? pero aceptarlo no sera fácil en especial cuando Robert Callaghan/Yokai escapa de prisión y una horda de crímenes empieza a azotar la ciudad de San Fransokyo que solo los 6 Grandes Héroes pueden detener. DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 no pertenece, pertenece a Disney/Marvel
1. Chapter 1 ¡Vamos a la playa!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hola lectores de fanfiction, bueno este es mi primer fic (publicado) así que espero lo disfruten y las críticas son bien recibidas. En fin el ship es Hirogo (Hiro x Gogo) así que si aman esta pareja como yo (mucho) este fic es para ustedes ;) Trataré de subir capitulo cada semana o cada 2 semanas. Ok disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

"**UN GRAN AMOR Y GRANDES PROBLEMAS"**

Capítulo 1. ¡Vamos a la Playa!

La tía Cass había organizado unas vacaciones a la playa después del primer semestre en la universidad de Hiro. Estas serían las primeras vacaciones sin Tadashi así que la tía Cass decidió que sería buena idea que los amigos de Hiro también los acompañarán para que la soledad no resintiera.

-Así que ¿quieren venir? –pregunto Hiro al equipo que estaba sentado en la cafetería "The Lucky Cat Café" de la cual la tía Cass era propietaria

-¡Yo me apuntó! –gritó Fred saltando de su silla y tomando a Hiro con un brazo mientras con el otro sacudía su cabello negro y ya de por si desarreglado -, me parece genial, unas vacaciones épicas todos juntos

-Yo también voy –dijo Wasabi relajado en su silla

-¡Sí será divertido! –Dijo Honey Lemon sacudiendo a Gogo -¿no lo crees Gogo?

Hiro miró a la pelinegra que estaba seria en su silla mascando su chicle como de costumbre, la verdad Hiro no sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de que ella dijera que si a este viaje más que cualquiera de sus otros amigos, Gogo infló una bomba de chicle y la trono, luego le sonrío a Hiro provocándole al puberto un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas

-Suena divertido –dijo la chica de cabello negro y rayos morados en el fleco –, claro que voy

-¡Cool! –dijó Fred levantando los brazos con entusiasmo -, ¡Empacaré mi traje de baño y mis calzoncillos!

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco para que Gogo le dijera después

-Demasiada información Fred –dicho esto todos empezaron a retirarse para hacer sus maletas y arreglar lo necesario para ir a la playa.

.

.

.

La tía Cass cerró el café a la hora habitual después de la poesía nocturna que había una vez a la semana en el establecimiento, cuando por fin volteo el cartel colgado en la puerta para indicar que todo estaba cerrado la mujer castaña se sentó agotada en una silla y tomó a Mochi para acariciarlo

-¿Día pesado? –preguntó Hiro desde las escaleras que daban hacia la cafetería

-No… bueno un poco –contesto la mujer castaña mientras soltaba a Mochi para que este saliera corriendo -, oye que dijeron los chicos de ir a la playa

-Todos irán, de hecho deben estar preparando ya sus maletas –afirmo el pelinegro

-Tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo –le contesto su tía

-Si lo sé –sonrío Hiro yendo hacia las escaleras -, oye tía Cass por cierto… Gracias por, por hacer esto

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer Hiro, estos meses han sido muy duros para todos –contesto la tía Cass sonriendo -, un descanso no le vendría mal a nadie, en especial a ti joven universitario

-Bien pero ¿segura de que quieres cerrar el café por una semana? –preguntó Hiro

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo cerraré? –contestó la tía Cass

-No lo entiendo ¿no lo cerraras? –preguntó Hiro confundido

-Encontré a dos chicas que pueden cuidar del café por una semana

-¿Quiénes?

-Pues… no recuerdo sus nombres pero son confiables créeme

-¿Enserio tía Cass? –Debatió Hiro cruzándose de brazos-, ¿Vas a dejar el café en manos de dos chicas desconocidas de las cuales ni siquiera recuerdas sus nombres?

-No son unas desconocidas, han venido al café en el último año casi diario por las mañanas –contestó la tía Cass -, frapuccino de chocolate blanco con menta y cappuccino de vainilla con canela, siempre ordenan eso

-Si tú lo dices

.

.

.

Fred estaba en la mansión a la que él llamaba casa empacando ropa y hablando con su padre por teléfono

-Si papá…. Aja…. La playa…. Aja... lo sé ¿no es increíble?... Aja si… Con todos básicamente, ya sabes, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Hiro y su tía Cass –decía Fred sosteniendo el auricular entre el hombro y la oreja y aventaba ropa fuera del armario-, …si claro solo unos días…. Aja si…. ok pa ¡mil gracias prometo cuidarla!

Fred colgó el teléfono y tomo unos calzoncillos azules, los olio y luego dijo –nop estos ya caducaron en uso

.

.

.

Honey Lemon estaba en su habitación rosa (por Baymax que era rosa), escogiendo vestidos, sandalias, lentes, sombreros, faldas, tops y lo más importante bikinis para la playa. Su maleta rosa (obvio) estaba a reventar pero al menos todo lo que ella necesitaba (y más) estaba allí.

.

.

.

Wasabi era un chico sencillo así que todo lo que necesitaba cabía en una maleta perfectamente, claro que el que fuera un obsesionado con el orden y el acomodo ayudaba. Cada prenda perfectamente doblada y acomodada, cada sandalia en su lugar haciendo que todo cupiera a la perfección hasta que un ruido exterior asustó a Wasabi y este tumbo la maleta dejando que todas sus cosas quedarán regadas en el suelo. El fornido chico se incoo y dramáticamente gritó

-¡Nnnnoooooooooooo!

.

.

.

Gogo Tomago metía varias cosas y cambios en de ropa en la maleta, la verdad era que metía y sacaba cambios de ropa, hacía tiempo que no iba a la playa y no sabía muy bien que quedaría bien en los climas súper cálidos de las playas, bueno ese era el pretexto que se daba a ella misma cuando la realidad era que desde hacía algunos meses tenía la necesidad de verse algo atractiva ¿Por qué? No sabía, no estaba segura, no quería aceptarlo pero… ¿acaso estaba empezando asentir alguna especie de atracción por alguien?... quizás… ¡NO!

-¡Ya basta Gogo! –Se autorregaño metiendo varios shorts a la maleta -, solo es ropa Gogo

La pelinegra con rayos morados saco unos trajes de baño _"¿Por qué tengo tatos trajes de baño?"_ pensó Gogo mientras tomaba algunos y los metía en su maleta morada y la cerraba, luego se tiró sobre la cama e inflo una bomba de chicle

-¿Qué rayos me pasa?

.

.

.

Hiro metía ropa a su maleta mientras Baymax se cargaba en su centro de recarga, la última vez que había ido a la playa él tenía 11 y Tadashi 15, él y Tadashi habían construido un gran castillo de arena, habían encendido una fogata con la tía Cass y toda la noche habían contado historias y asado malvaviscos . Habían sido buenos tiempos, muy buenos tiempos.

-¿Sucede algo Hiro? –preguntó Baymaxa espaldas del pelinegro

-¿Qué? No… yo, no es nada Baymax –contesto

-Tus niveles de endorfinas descendieron rápidamente

-No es nada solo recordé algo de Tadashi –contestó Hiro con una sonrisa triste

-Tadashi está aquí –dijo Baymax abrazando a Hiro

-Lo se amigo –contestó Hiro aceptando el abrazo de su gran amigo inflable

-¡Hiro! –Gritó la tía Cass desde su habitación en el piso de abajo -, ¿puedes venir un momento?

-¡Ya voy! –contestó Hiro liberándose del abrazo de Baymax y bajando hasta la habitación de la tía Cass -, ¿Qué pasa tía?

-¿Puedes ayudarme con mi maleta? –preguntó la mujer castaña que trataba con esfuerzo de cerrar la maleta negra que estaba hasta el tope

-¿Por qué llevas tantas cosas? –Preguntó Hiro ayudando a cerrar la maleta -, solo vamos de vacaciones no a vamos a mudarnos ¿sabes?

-Una mujer nunca sabe que es lo que va a necesitar, apuesto a que tus amigas tienen el mismo problema que yo en este momento –dijo la tía Cass recargándose en la maleta para que Hiro pudiera cerrarla -, ¡Auch! Que duro esta esto –soltó la tía Cass

-¿Tú crees? Yo soy quien la está cerrando –dijo Hiro dando el último esfuerzo para cerrar la maleta en su totalidad y acostándose en la cama de su tía

-No creo que mis amigas tengan este mismo problema, bueno Honay Lemon tal vez pero Gogo no –empezó Hiro recordando a su amiga y sonriendo inconscientemente -, ella no es así

La tía Cass lo miró con curiosidad -¿A qué se debe esa son..

-Escuche un ruido de angustia –dijo Baymax desde la puerta tratando de entrar -, ¿sucede algo?

-No fue nada Baymax –dijo Hiro aun recostado en la cama con su sonrisa mientras el robot entraba a la habitación

-Hiro tus niveles de endorfinas van en aumento –dijo Baymax al pelinegro

-¿Enserio? Eso es bueno ¿no? –pregunto Hiro levantándose de la cama de su tía

-Efectivamente –contesto el robot

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio de humor? –preguntó la tía Cass intrigada observando a Hiro

-No lo sé –contestó el muchacho saliendo del cuarto junto Baymax

.

.

.

Era una linda mañana todo estaba tranquilo cuando escucho la voz de su tía que entraba

-Buenos Días Hiro, hoy es el día, esta soleado, todo arreglado y nosotros iremos a la playa

-Buenos días tía Cass –saludo Hiro tallándose los ojos y levantándose

-Vamos Hiro arréglate que pronto llegarán tus amigos y nos iremos a la playa

-¿A qué playa iremos? –preguntó Hiro mientras se lavaba los dientes

-Ni idea –contestó la tía Cass mientras Hiro se asomaba desde el baño aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca -, improvisaremos en el camino

-¿Estas segura tía? –cuestiono Hiro

-Sí, así que baja a desayunar, yo iré a recibir a las chicas que cuidarán del café.

.

.

.

-No tiene nada de qué preocuparse mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos de todo –dijo la chica rubia platinada a la tía Cass

-Está bien Elsa –dijo la tía Cass entregándole las copias de las llaves del local

Hiro bajo al café con la maleta de su tía Cass y Baymax en su forma portátil mientras que por la puerta entraban Honey Lemon y Wasabi

-¿Qué hay chicos? –Saludó Hiro al par -¿listos?

-Por supuesto –contesto Honey Lemon entusiasmada

-Claro amigo todo está listo –dijo Wasabi señalando su maleta verde

-Excelente, bajo en un momento –dijo Hiro subiendo por su maleta mientras que la puerta del frente se abría y entraba Gogo con su maleta morada y su habitual chicle

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué hay? –preguntó la chica a modo de saludo, Hiro bajo de las escaleras hecho un rayo bajando su maleta en cuanto escucho la voz de su amiga

-¡Hey Gogo! –Saludó Hiro -, me alegra que vinieras

-Dije que vendría ¿no? -contesto la chica golpeando el hombro de Hiro con una sonrisa

-¿Ya están todos? –preguntó la tía Cass

-Falta Fred –dijo Honey Lemon pero en ese momento el chico rubio entró al establecimiento

-¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Listos para las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas? –preguntó Fred emocionado

-Seguro –contesto Hiro -, ¿y tú maleta?

-Oh si sobre eso conseguí que mi papá nos prestara la limusina familiar, asi que, ¡suban sus cosas que viajaremos con estilo!

-Vaya estas vacaciones prometen –dijo Wasabi mientras salía detrás de Fred junto con Gogo y Honey Lemon

-¿Limusina familiar? –preguntó la tía Cass

-Larga historia –contestó Hiro sonriendo

-Pensé que vivía debajo de un puente –susurro la tía Cass a Hiro mientras salían para guardar sus maletas en la limusina e irse

Ya estando todos en la limusina el chofer, que resultó ser el mayordomo de Fred, preguntó

-¿A qué playa nos dirigimos? –todos voltearon a ver a la tía Cass

-Acepto sugerencias –contestó la mujer castaña

-¡Yo, Yo! –Dijo Fred levantando la mano -, llévanos a la casa de playa familiar

-¿Casa de playa familiar? –preguntaron todos al unísono

-Sí, mi papá la compro unos años antes de comprar la isla familiar –contestó Fred encogiéndose de hombros-, antes íbamos de vacaciones ahí

-Bien ahora si estoy sorprendida –dijo la tía Cass con los ojos muy abiertos

-Entonces ¡vamos a la playa! –gritó Fred mientras la limusina avanzaba entre las calles de San Fransokyo.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Wow mi primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado nos leemos luego. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Un día en la piscina

¡Hola mis queridos lectores de Fanfiction! Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por seguir esta historia y por dejar sus Reviws (Los reviws son la cosas más hermosas del mundo, después del Hirogo e.e) la verdad no esperaba tan buen recibimiento pero gracias demostrarme que estaba equivocada, ah y por cierto el capítulo pasado tuvo un pequeño guiño de Frozen porque yo amo esa película y este también tendrá otro (pero muyyyy leve) en algunos de los capítulos de esta historia habrán guiños de otras películas así que atentos por si los descubren, en fin no los molesto más con todo esto así que ¡aquí está el segundo capítulo!

Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Capítulo 2. "Una tarde en la piscina"

Fred tenía un buen repertorio de música en la limusina, pero todo cambio cuando la canción "Let it Go" sonó… y no una, ni dos veces, sino que más de 20 veces. A Honey Lemon y la tía Cass no les importó, de hecho habían formado un trio de karaoke con Fred mientras que la historia era otra con Hiro y Wasabi que sufrían por dentro

-¿Cómo es que esto no le molesta? –preguntó Wasabi a Hiro mientras apuntaba hacia Gogo quién no había dado muestras positivas o negativas hacia la canción y su constante repetición.

-Tal vez le gusta -contestó Hiro a su amigo que le hecho una cara de "¿enserio crees eso?"-, bueno quizás… no sé

-Ojala supiera cómo lo hace –dijo Wasabi asomándose por la ventana, a Hiro también le intrigaba el cómo GoGo no era afectada por la canción, el pelinegro se acercó a Gogo (por alguna razón esto le hacía sudar las manos) y toco su hombro para llamar su atención y ella volteó.

-Gogo ¿no te molesta que la canción "Let it Go" se repita una y otra vez? –preguntó Hiro, Gogo le mostró a Hiro su oreja en la cual había un pequeño audífono que estaba oculto por su cabello, el chico sonrío-, que lista –justo cuando Hiro iba a separarse Gogo lo detuvo y le colocó el otro audífono, el pelinegro volteó a verla confundido y ella le sonrío.

-Ya te torturaron suficiente con esa canción –dijo la chica de mechones morados guiñándole un ojo a Hiro quien se sonrojo ligeramente.

.

.

.

La casa de playa de Fred era parecida a su mansión en San Fransokyo solo que más pequeña y veraniega

-Sus maletas están en sus habitaciones –anunció el mayordomo a todos, cada uno se fue hacia los dormitorios para buscar su maleta. Hiro abrió una puerta y vio una maleta rosa sobre la cama, obviamente era de Honey Lemon

-¡Hey Honey Lemon encontré tu maleta! –gritó Hiro para luego abrir la puerta frente a la habitación de Honey Lemon y encontrar su maleta morada-, ¡Bingo! –dijo Hiro entrando a la habitación y cerrándola "¿Dónde estará Baymax?" se preguntó el pelinegro al notar la falta de la versión portátil de Baymax.

.

.

.

Gogo entró a una habitación y ahí encontró su maleta morada sobre la cama

-Supongo que esta es mi habitación –dijo Gogo tirándose en la cama cuando escuchó a Fred gritar

-¡Oigan la piscina del patio esta lista para nadar! –Gogo pudo casi ver el rostro entusiasmado de su amigo -, ¡Pónganse el traje de baño y al agua patos!

Gogo se levantó y abrió su maleta para ponerse un traje de baño, pero en vez de eso… metió la mano y encontró unos… ¿boxers?

-¿Qué diablos es… -empezó la pelinegra cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esa ropa era de hombre, más precisamente de Hiro, GoGo se puso roja al ver que frente a ella había una pequeña colección de ropa interior de su amigo, cerró la maleta y salió de la habitación cuando se encontró con la tía Cass

-Gogo ¿estás bien? –Preguntó la mujer que ahora vestía un traje de baño completo en color blanco-, te ves roja ¿tienes fiebre?

-¿Qué? No tía Cass estoy bien solo es… el calor del ambiente

-Oh bueno sal a refrescarte o si quieres llamo a Baymax está en su unidad portátil en mi habitación, se supone que lo pondrían en la de Hiro pero bueno pequeños errores

-Ni me lo diga -concordó Gogo

.

.

.

Hiro buscaba a Baymax en la habitación pero supuso que el mayordomo lo habría puesto en otro cuarto por equivocación, en eso estaba cuando escuchó a Fred decir que la piscina estaba lista, pronto decidió cambiarse así que se sacó la camisa y abrió la maleta encontrando algo... distinto ¡muy distinto! Había brasieres y pantaletas que obvio no eran suyos, no podían ser de su tía Cass, ni de Honey Lemon pues sus maletas no eran moradas, pero la de Gogo… Hiro enrojeció como un tomate, estaba ahí parado a medio vestir frente a la ropa interior de una de sus mejores amigas, el puberto cerro la maleta, se puso su playera y salió de la habitación rápidamente, doblo el pasillo y ahí estaban Gogo y su tía Cass _"actúa normal, actúa normal"_ se decía mentalmente cuando su tía volteo hacia el

-Hiro, Baymax está en mi habitación ¿te sucedió algo? ¿Te golpeaste? –preguntó la tía Cass preocupada

-¿Qué? No, nada, ¿Por qué… -dijo Hiro cuando notó que de su nariz escurría sangre

-Traeré a Baymax –dijo Gogo también preocupada entrando a una habitación

-No es necesario solo es el calor –decía Hiro pero Baymax ya estaba ahí en pocos segundos

-Baymax escanéalo –dijo Gogo

-No, sin escanear –dijo Hiro apuntando a Baymax con el dedo

-Escaneo completo –contestó Baymax

-Imposible

-No sufriste ninguna lesión, sin embargo, tu temperatura corporal está elevada al igual que hay un flujo elevado en tus hormonas adolescentes. Diagnóstico: -pausa dramática-, Golpe de Calor y pubertad.

-¡Si! –Gritó Hiro agradecido de que Baymax no dijera algo como "excitación" o algo que lo pusiera en evidencia de lo que acababa de ver -, eso es justamente hace mucho calor –afirmo el chico de ojos castaños riendo nerviosamente

-Sugiero –continuo Baymax-, aire fresco y una bebida fría para el tratamiento, también limpiar la hemorragia nasal

-Si eso haré en cuanto encuentre mi habitación –dijo Hiro

-Es esa de ahí –señalo Gogo a la habitación que antes ella había ocupado, Hiro entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta

-Bueno los esperare en la piscina –dijo la tía Cass retirándose

Gogo buscó su habitación y finalmente la encontró doblando el pasillo, abrió su maleta para cambiarse y ponerse un traje de baño_ "¿aquel bóxer negro será el traje de Hiro?... espera Gogo ¿qué estás pensando?"_ la cabeza de Gogo era un desastre al parecer ver la ropa interior de su amigo le había afectado más de lo que pensaba, aunque la confusión por alguna razón no le había desagradado tanto. La chica se rio para sí misma y empezó a cambiarse.

.

.

.

Hiro salió de su habitación con un short rojo listo para la nadar, tomo a Baymax y juntos salieron a la piscina donde ya estaba Fred, Wasabi y su tía.

-¡Hiro ven acá! –gritó Fred desde la piscina, el pelinegro corrió hacia la gran alberca y saltó dentro mojando a la tía Cass que estaba tomando el sol en una silla recostada.

-¡Hiro! –gritó la tía Cass

-Lo siento tía Cass –dijo el pelinegro desde la piscina con todo el negro cabello mojado sobre sus ojos

-¡Honey, Gogo! –Gritó Fred-, ya era hora ¡vengan!

Hiro se quitó el cabello de los ojos y vio a sus amigas caminar hacia la alberca. Honey Lemon tenía puesto un bikini rosa con florecitas amarillas que hacia juego con sus lentes oscuros amarillos y sandalias al tono y luego ¡wow! Gogo caminaba con un bikini amarillo con franjas negras a los costados, el brasier no tenía tirantes y el diminuto short a juego la hacía verse increíble, Hiro jamás la había visto tan expuesta, de hecho a ninguna de las dos, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en su nuca, cuando Hiro volteó vio una pelota de playa cerca y más a lo lejos a Wasabi y Fred con un par de sonrisas maliciosas y chocando el puño

-Oye Fred –empezó Wasabi-, hay muchas moscas ¿no lo crees?

-Si es cierto –continúo Fred siguiendo el juego y se dirigió hacia el chico de ojos castaños y cabello negro-, Hiro cierra tu boca o una mosca podría meterse

-Ha ha muy gracioso –contestó sarcásticamente Hiro

-Oigan no lo molesten –dijo Honey Lemon entrando a la piscina con delicadeza

-Solo jugábamos Honey Lemon –contestó Wasabi haciendo cara de inocencia-, ¿verdad Fred?

-Si solo es broma –contesto el rubio acercándose a Hiro y tomándolo con un brazo y despeinándolo con el otro

-Ya basta de esto –dijo Gogo aún afuera de la piscina-, hagamos algo ¿ideas?

-Tengo una idea –dijo Fred levantando la mano-, juguemos voleibol de piscina

-Gran idea –dijo Honey Lemon chocando palmas con Fred

-Ah no, yo paso –dijo Wasabi saliendo de la piscina-, mi cara tiende a ser un imán de balones así que no

-¿Imán de balones? –preguntó Hiro

*FLASHBACK*

-Vamos Wasabi es solo un juego de basquetbol y Fred estará apoyando al equipo escolar –decía Honey Lemon a su amigo

-No lo sé Honey Lemon –decía Wasabi afuera del estadio de basquetbol del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo-, ahora que lo pienso bien no me gusta tanto el basquetbol

-Vamos Wasabi, Fred nos regaló las entradas y Tadashi ya nos espera adentró así que no te puedes retractar –continúo Gogo

-Está bien –contestó Wasabi de mala gana

1 hora más tarde…..

-¿Cómo dicen que paso esto? –preguntó de nuevo el doctor del hospital

-Recibió 32 balonazos en la cara –contestó Tadashi al medico

-¿32 balonazos? –preguntó el doctor asombrado

-Si, vera la tarima donde ponen los balones se rompió estos cayeron y rebotaron hacia su cara –contestó Honey Lemon

-Provocándole un desmayo –agregó Gogo de brazos cruzados

-Ya veo, revisaré a su amigo para ver si no hay ninguna fractura o contusión grave –dijo el doctor retirándose cuando la puerta del hospital se abrió y entro Fred aún con su traje de mascota

-¡Ganamos! Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Wasabi?

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-¿32 balonazos? –Preguntó incrédulo Hiro

-Oh si recuerdo muy bien ese partido, fue espectacular –dijo Fred

-En fin, no estoy dispuesto a participar en ninguna actividad que tenga que ver con balones –sentencio Wasabi

-Pues yo si quiero jugar –dijo Gogo saltando a la piscina

-Bien tengo una buena idea –dijo Honey Lemon-, porque no mejor Wasabi es el árbitro y hacemos equipos de dos

-Hecho –dijo Fred-, pido a Honey Lemon ¡rubios contra pelinegros!

-Joven Frederick ¿quiere que ponga la red para el juego? –preguntó el mayordomo de Fred

-Si Heathcliff –contestó Fred mientras tomaba una bebida y hablaba con Honey Lemon de una estrategia para derrotar a Hiro y Gogo

Gogo se acercó a Hiro y le golpeo el hombro

-Oye nerd más vale que seas bueno en esto del voleibol en piscina no me gusta perder –dijo la pelinegra amenazadoramente al chico

-Pues no soy un ganador de medalla olímpica pero haré lo que pueda –contestó Hiro levantando las manos frente a Gogo-, aunque creo que nos serviría más una estrategia

-Alguna idea niño genio

-Pues ellos son más altos que nosotros así que tirar hacia abajo es lo mejor –dijo Hiro analizando las posibilidades

-¡Listos para el juego, que gané el mejor equipo! –Dijo Wasabi lanzando el balón hacia la piscina-, ¡Empieza el juego, los pelinegros sacan!

Gogo tomó el balón y saco con un golpe bastante duro que traspaso sin problemas la red, Honey Lemon golpeo de regreso y Hiro saltó golpeando el balón hacia abajo sin que Honey Lemon pudiera evitar bloquearlo y anotando un punto

-¡Punto para los Pelinegros! –gritó Wasabi mientras Hiro y Gogo chocaban las manos y Fred y Honey Lemon se volteaban a ver sorprendidos

-Esto será más fácil de lo que creí –le dijo Gogo a Hiro mientras Fred se preparaba para sacar desde su lado de la red.

Después de 40 minutos de partido todo termino porque Wasabi recibió un balonazo de Honey Lemon al dar un saque, dándole el gane a "Los Pelinegros" con 28 puntos a favor contra 10 de "Los Rubios". Mientras Wasabi era atendido por Baymax, Fred, Honey Lemon, Gogo y Hiro disfrutaban de unas bebidas en la piscina

-Vaya que su cara si es un imán de balones –dijo Hiro dándole un sorbo a su refresco

-Sip es un hecho –coincidió Fred

-Lo siento Wasabi –dijo Honey Lemon por enésima vez sentada al borde de la piscina

-No te preocupes Honey Lemon estoy bien –contesto Wasabi recostado en una silla de playa con una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y levantando el pulgar

-Bueno al menos el juego duro lo suficiente para demostrar que equipo es el mejor –agrego Gogo chocando el puño con Hiro

-Sí ya está claro eso Gogo, pero no es justo tú tienes al genio –reclamo Fred apuntando a Hiro

-Oye si no mal recuerdo tu hiciste los equipos Fred –le contestó Gogo

-Oigan chicos hice mis famosas alitas de pollo ¿quieren? –dijo la tía Cass desde la cocina

-¡Yo sí! –gritó Fred entrando a la casa seguido por todos. El resto de la tarde fue tranquila, todos organizaron un día en la playa para el día siguiente y ya por la noche todos se fueron a dormir. Hiro iba camino a su dormitorio cuando una puerta se abrió, la de la habitación de Gogo.

-Hey Hiro –dijo Gogo vestida con un short de piyama y una ligera blusa sin mangas blanca, Hiro se puso algo nervioso al verla así y ahora estando solos

-H-Hey Gogo ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hiro

-Nada solo… gran juego el de hoy –contesto la chica llevándose una mano a su cuello-, eres muy bueno en eso del voleibol de piscina

-Bueno te dije que haría lo que pudiera –contesto Hiro sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros

-Si bueno, que tengas buenas noches Hiro –dijo Gogo entrando a su cuarto pero en el último segundo se volteó y beso la mejilla del chico con ojos castaños dejándolo en shock-, no te acostumbres a mis muestras de afecto nerd que esta fue una ocasión especial –concluyó la chica de ojos castaños cerrando la puerta de su habitación mientras Hiro se llevaba la mano hacia la mejilla en la que antes se habían posado los labios de su amiga y formándole una sonrisa de bobo que nada podía quitársela, hasta que la tía Cass llegó y le pidió que se llevara a Baymax a su habitación antes de dormir.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo, 10:50 p.m.

La prisión de San Fransokyo estaba tranquila, rara cosa pensaba el oficial Gerson quien era el encargado de entregar el turno nocturno de vigilancia al siguiente guardia.

-Buenas noches oficial Gerson –dijo el oficial que cubría el turno nocturno

-Oficial Clark justo a tiempo –dijo el oficial Gerson levantándose de su asiento-, daré una última ronda a las celdas antes de irme

-Está bien, si necesita algo llamé por el comunicador del pasillo –señalo el oficial Clark.

-Claro muchacho, conozco la rutina, sabes, eh trabajado aquí por más de 20 años –dicho esto el oficial Gerson entró a revisar que los reos ya estuvieran dormidos pero al ir caminando vio algo extraño la celda A113 estaba vacía, eso no era posible ¿una fuga?. El oficial Gerson corrió hacia el comunicador.

-Oficial Clark active la alarma de búsqueda ha habido una fuga… el Profesor Callaghan escapó.

* * *

¡Dun, dun, DUUUNNNNN! Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, antes de irme dos cuestiones para tratar: 1. ¿Quieren Tadahoney?, alguien me pidió que pusiera Tadahoney en la historia y con mucho gusto lo haría pero quiero ver si la mayoría de ustedes están de acuerdo, si lo están usare mis poderes místicos de escritora de fanfics para traer a Tadashi a la vida y si no… de todos modos lo traeré a la vida y me lo quedare :D. 2 Estoy planeando subir dos One-Shots el sábado en una especie de "especial San Valentín" uno será Tadahoney y el otro Hirogo por si quieren checarlo. Bueno con esto me despido ;) nos leemos luego Bye.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Y si te pierdo?

**Notas de la autora:** Hola lectores de fanfiction ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic, que sigue teniendo un buen recibimiento ¡mil gracias! Enserio quiero agradecer a los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta obra que sale de mi loca cabeza, aquellos que le dieron a Favoritos, que cada semana dejan Reviews y también a aquellos lectores silenciosos que aunque no dejen review sé que están por ahí leyendo este fic, enserio mil gracias.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 3. ¿Y si te pierdo?

Era un día bastante hermoso, el sol brillaba, ni una sola nube se encontraba a la vista y Heathcliff había preparado el desayuno.

Hiro estaba dormido, la verdad era que esa no había sido su mejor noche empezando por que Baymax se la paso escaneándolo y advirtiéndole sobre su temperatura corporal alta "provocada por las hormonas adolescentes", después de convencer al robot de que estaba bien y desactivarlo el pelinegro se la paso recordando una y otra vez el beso que Gogo le había plantado en la mejilla sin permitirle dormir y para cerrar con broche dorado: el calor, al principio Hiro pensó que dormir con short y camisa bastaría, pero luego a mitad de la noche la camisa desapareció, una hora más tarde también el short, así que Hiro durmió solamente con ropa interior.

-Joven Hiro –llamó Heathcliff a la puerta-, el desayuno está listo

Hiro abrió pesadamente los ojos y contestó un somnoliento "si ya voy" al mayordomo mientras se ponía sus shorts militares y una camisa blanca de manga corta y empezaba su rutina matutina con cansancio.

Todos ya estaban en el comedor desayunando menos Hiro quien entró saludando a todos

-Wow Hiro luces… -empezó la tía Cass

-Horrible hermano –completó Fred

-¿Mala noche? –preguntó Wasabi

-El calor es infernal –dijo Hiro sentándose en la mesa y comiendo los waffles con fruta que Heathcliff había preparado-, toda la noche estuve sufriendo de un golpe de calor

-Si es verdad hacía mucho calor –coincidió Honey Lemon-, pero hoy es un lindo día y todos iremos a la playa ¿recuerdan?

-¡Si, es verdad! –Dijo Fred entusiasmado como siempre

-Joven Frederick ¿Quiere que prepare bocadillos para el viaje? –preguntó el mayordomo

-¡Gran idea Heathcliff! –contesto Fred masticando un waffle

-¿Qué tal si yo te ayudo Heathcliff? –preguntó la tía Cass levantándose

-Oh no es necesario madame...

-Insisto –contestó la tía Cass tomando al hombre y llevándolo a la cocina dejando a todos en silencio

-¿Soy solo yo o mi tía Cass acaba de sacar a rastras al mayordomo de Fred? –preguntó Hiro

-En efecto se lo llevó –contestó Gogo

-No es de extrañar considerando que ha estado alrededor de adolescentes sin ninguna compañia adulta -dijo Wasabi recibiendo miradas extrañas de todos-, admítanlo estar rodeada de adolescentes debe estresarla, además ningún adulto que conozcamos, a excepción del mayordomo de Fred, soporta estar alrededor de Fred durante más de 3 horas.

-Tienes razón viejo -dijo Fred mientras poco a poco caía en la cuenta de lo que dijo Wasabi-, ¡oye! eso es cruel.

-Cómo sea, será mejor prepararnos para ir a la playa –dijo Honey Lemon entusiasmada levantándose de la mesa

-Ya rugiste Honey Lemon –contestó Fred levantándose también y caminando juntó con la rubia hacia las habitaciones para ir a preparar sus cosas.

-Bien creo que yo también me voy a preparar –dijo Gogo levantándose de la mesa y yendo detrás de los rubios.

Hiro termino su desayuno y abandonó el comedor juntó con Wasabi, ya en su habitación tomo una ducha y se vistió, cuando tomo todas sus cosas para la playa salió de su habitación y fue con los demás que ya tenían sus cosas.

.

.

.

En la playa encontraron un lindo espacio donde acomodarse, dejaron todas las cosas en la arena y empezaron a divertirse.

Honey Lemon y Gogo empezaron a nadar en la playa, la tía Cass estaba bajo la sombra de una sombrilla leyendo un libro al igual que el mayordomo, Hiro y Wasabi estaban construyendo un castillo de arena sobre el cuerpo recostado de Fred e incluso Baymax se divertía persiguiendo una pelota de playa muy colorida.

-¡Vengan a nadar! –gritó Honey Lemon desde el mar.

-¡Ya vamos! –gritó el Hiro entrando al agua seguido de Wasabi y dejando a Fred atrapado bajo el castillo de arena tratando de liberarse.

-¡Hey no se olviden de mí! –Gritó Fred para que luego Baymax lo sacara de un solo tirón –gracias compadre –le dijo Fred al gran robot blanco mientras entraba al mar.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una competencia de natación? –dijo Honey Lemon.

-Amm yo no soy muy bueno nadando –dijo Fred.

-Yo si entro –dijo Wasabi.

-Yo igual –dijo Gogo.

-Hace mucho que no nado, así que… -empezó Hiro llevándose la mano hacia su nuca.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te gane? –dijo Gogo golpeando ligeramente su hombro.

-¿Miedo? No, claro que no –contestó Hiro aceptando el reto que le ponía la pelinegra-, yo también juego.

-Bien, Fredy y yo seremos los observadores –dijo Honey Lemon -, la vuelta será desde la playa hasta aquellas bollas y de regreso a la playa ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto todos salieron a la playa y se pusieron en posiciones de salida.

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡naden! –gritó Fred y los chicos salieran disparados hasta el océano, al principio Gogo tomo la delantera seguida por Hiro y Wasabi, ella fue la primera en llegar a la bolla y regresar.

-¡Vamos chicos ustedes pueden! –gritaban Honey Lemon y Fred desde la playa.

-¿Qué hacen chicos? –preguntó la tía Cass parándose al lado de ellos.

-Una carrera a nado –le contestó Honey Lemon, de repente una ola bastante grande empezó a formarse-, ¡chicos cuidado!-, gritó Honey Lemon. Hiro y Wasabi se sumergieron a tiempo, pero la ola arrastro de lleno a Gogo.

-¡Gogo! –gritaron horrorizados Fred y Honey Lemon al mismo tiempo

-¡Baymax sácalos de ahí! –gritó la tía Cass mientras que el robot entraba al océano para rescatar a los muchachos.

Hiro y Wasabi salieron ilesos a la superficie -¿Dónde está Gogo? –preguntó Hiro buscando a la chica.

-No lo sé, no la veo –contestó Wasabi _"Oh no Gogo no por favor"_ pensó Hiro mientras se sumergía y buscaba a la chica, cuando la vio nadó hacia ella y la llevó hacia la superficie donde ya estaba Baymax.

-Baymax llévanos a la costa –dijo Hiro sosteniendo a Gogo mientras que Wasabi se sujetaba del otro lado del robot, estando en la costa Baymax cargó a Gogo y la dejo sobre la arena.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no despierta? –preguntó Honey Lemon angustiada.

-El golpe de la ola debió provocar que tragara agua y el oxígeno de sus pulmones saliera –señalo Baymax-, sugiero RCP, también conocida como respiración de boca a boca.

-¿Puedes dársela amigo? –preguntó Hiro al robot.

-No tengo ese tratamiento en mi base de datos –contestó Baymax.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡TADASHI TE PROGRAMO CON MAS DE 10,000 FUNCIONES ¿Y NO TE DIO RESPIRACIÓN DE BOCA A BOCA?! –Gritó Hiro frustrado mientras recordaba el poco entrenamiento de primeros auxilios que Tadashi lo había obligado a tomar hacía dos años. Abrió la boca de Gogo y empezó a darle aire para luego presionar repetidas ocasiones en su pecho y volver a darle aire con su boca _"por favor Gogo reacciona"_ pensaba Hiro mientras presionaba otra vez su pecho, Gogo empezó a toser y expulsar el agua y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Quién ganó? –preguntó Gogo tratando de sentarse en la arena.

-Tú –contestó Hiro sonriéndole hincado a su lado.

-Bien porque no quiero volver a jugar esto –contestó Gogo levantándose con ayuda de todos.

-¿Por qué no mejor vienes a sentarte conmigo cariño? –sugirió la tía Cass llevándose a Gogo hacia las sombrilla.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer RCP? –preguntó Honey Lemon a Hiro.

-Tadashi me inscribió a un curso de primeros auxilios hace unos años .

-Pues es una suerte que supieras, porque yo no sé nada de eso –contestó Wasabi.

-Será mejor ir con ella –sugirió Honey Lemon caminando hacia donde estaban Gogo y la tía Cass.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo, 7:00 p.m.

En las calles más oscuras y los callejones más abandonados de San Fransokyo una pelea de robots se efectuaba. Un gran robot amarillo combatía a otro negro igualmente enorme, la pelea iba entre iguales hasta que el robot negro saco unas grandes sierras redondas en sus manos cortando a su oponente en 2 partes y obteniendo la victoria.

-El ganador, por total y completa aniquilación es ¡Yama! –anunció la mediadora del torneo.

-¿Quién se atreve a enfrentarme a mí y a mi robot "El pequeño Yama 2.0"? –gritó el robusto hombre con ropa deportiva azúl y cadenas de oro. Nadie contestó al llamado-, ¿Nadie? ¡Qué gran decepción!

-¡El invicto ganador es Yama! –gritó la mediadora de la pelea entregándole al hombre su recompensa por haber ganado la pelea. Las personas empezaron a irse, casi no quedaba nadie más que Mr. Yama quién hablaba con la mediadora de los encuentros exigiéndole que consiguiera más peleadores, mientras que unas figuras oscuras encapuchadas lo observaban.

-¡Escucha mujer necesito más peleadores!

-No hay, los novatos no son fáciles de convencer para que vengan a este lado de la ciudad –le contesto la chica de ascendencia asiática y con un parche en el ojo-, y aunque vinieran nadie querría enfrentarse al campeón invicto.

-¡Necesito más dinero! –empezó a gritarle Mr. Yama a la chica y sujetándola por el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! –empezó la chica.

-¿Quieres dinero? –Preguntó una de las figuras encapuchadas-, suelta a la chica –Mr. Yama soltó a la muchacha quién salió rápidamente del lugar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el peleador de robots a los encapuchados.

-Somos parte de los Yakuza y venimos a proponerte un negocio.

-¿Qué clase de negocio? –preguntó el gordo hombre provocándole una sonrisa divertida los encapuchados.

.

.

.

El atardecer se estaba haciendo presente en la playa, Heathcliff, Wasabi, Fred y Hiro hicieron una fogata para azar malvaviscos y para entretenerse hasta el anochecer contando historias. Gogo ya se sentía mejor después del incidente de la tarde aunque cuando Honey Lemon le dijo quien le había dado el RCP sus mejillas enrojecieron como si fuera un tomate y busco cualquier excusa para evitar el tema.

-Chicas la fogata esta lista -anuncio Fred para que Honey, Gogo y la tía Cass se acercarán, Honey se sentó entre Fred y Wasabi, la tía Cass se sentó con Heathcliff que estaba al lado de Fred, al lado de la tía Cass se sentó Baymax a su lado estaba Hiro y finalmente Gogo. Al poco tiempo todos comenzaron a comer (devorar) los malvaviscos escuchando a Fred hablar sobre una leyenda.

-Entonces la chica saco su teléfono y escucho del otro lado de la línea una respiración pesada –contaba Fred metiendo tensión a la historia-, y la voz le dijo "te estoy viendo" y ella contesto "pero estoy sola y no hay ventanas" y la voz contesto "¿ya viste arriba de ti?" –termino Fred de contar la historia con un tono espectral poniéndole la punta de gallina a todos… menos Gogo.

-Cielos Fred –empezó Wasabi con un tono realmente nervioso-, ¿de dónde sacas esas historias?

-Internet –contestó despreocupadamente Fred sin notar el nerviosismo que había provocado.

-Bueno chicos es muy tarde, debemos volver –dijo la tía Cass llamando la atención de todos, poco a poco todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas y apagaron la fogata, de regreso a la casa de playa de Fred todos se sentían agotados de sobre medida así que lo primero que hicieron fue irse cada quién a dormir a su habitación, aunque ciertos pelinegros no podían dormir.

Gogo se levantó de la cama después de estar dando vueltas una y otra vez sin conciliar el sueño. Tocaba sus labios una y otra vez tratando de recordar la suavidad que sintieron antes en la playa cuando recibió el RCP, _"¡¿Cómo algo como eso puede quitarme el sueño?!"_ se preguntó la chica de ojos castaños sintiéndose algo tonta por la situación y saliendo de la habitación cuando choco con alguien. Hiro.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? –pregunto Gogo de forma autoritaria hacia el pelinegro.

-P-podría preguntarte lo mismo – contraataco el chico cruzándose de brazos aunque no muy firme en sus palabras, Gogo lo miró y luego de un minuto de silencio sonrió provocándole una sonrisa también a Hiro-, no puedo dormir.

-Yo tampoco –coincidió Gogo.

-Iba hacia la cocina por algo de leche –dijo Hiro rascándose la nuca.

-Te acompaño, no tengo nada mejor que hacer –contestó Gogo empezando a caminar hacia la cocina seguida por Hiro. Ya estando ahí Gogo se sentó en el desayunador mientras Hiro se servía su leche.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó Hiro desde el refrigerador.

-No, detesto la leche –le contestó la adicta a la adrenalina.

-¿Qué tal jugo? –volvió preguntar Hiro.

-Mucho mejor –Hiro camino hacia Gogo y se sentó frente a ella dándole un vaso de jugo.

-Ahora sé porque eres tan bajita, señorita "detesto la leche" –bromeo Hiro.

-Mira quién lo dice –contraataco Gogo.

-Oye apenas tengo 14 en unos cuantos años creceré como un noble bambú –dijo Hiro sonriendo-, o bueno eso es lo que Fred dice.

De pronto el silencio reino el ambiente mientras ambos bebían lo que había en sus vasos.

-Gracias –dijo Gogo terminando su jugo.

-No es nada, solo un vaso de jugo –le contestó Hiro con una sonrisa.

-No hablo de eso, hablo de la playa, lo que pasó –decía Gogo mientras miraba su vaso vacío como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo-, me salvaste. Gracias.

Hiro la observo mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmesí recordando lo sucedido, ella era hermosa como nadie y era inigualablemente inteligente, graciosa, entretenida, valiente, leal, confidente…. Era ella.

-Y-yo solo te saque del agua –contestó Hiro evitando la mirada de la pelinegra-, bueno realmente fue Baymax yo solo te sostuve.

-Eso no es verdad –contestó Gogo-, me diste RCP, sin eso tal vez yo hubiera muerto o algo grave hubiera podido sucederme.

Gogo volteó a ver a Hiro y él le regreso la mirada, ambos enrojecieron y desviaron rápidamente la vista.

-N-no iba a dejarte morir –soltó el pelinegro-, no podría soportar que otra persona importante para mí se fuera.

Gogo lo miró con tristeza sabia a lo que se refería, Tadashi. La pelinegra se levantó, fue hacia él y lo abrazo, el abrazo se sintió tan bien para ambos, es decir la última vez que algo así había sucedido fue cuando Hiro había tenido esa crisis con Callahan y él había estado en su garaje tratando de disculparse con su equipo por lo sucedido, pero ahora no había armaduras entre ellos, ahora ambos podían sentir el calor del otro y, a diferencia de aquella vez, Hiro entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de Gogo, como si no quisiera separarse de ella nunca.

-No vas perderme, ni a mí ni a ninguno de nosotros ok –le dijo Gogo aun abrazándolo-, estaremos aquí para ti.

-Lo se e-es solo que, hoy al verte así en la playa… me preocupe mucho.

-No tienes porque, ¿acaso no sabes quién soy? Soy Gogo Tomago y una ridícula ola no va detenerme –dijo Gogo rompiendo el abrazo y viendo a los ojos castaños del chico quién le sonrió tiernamente. Al poco tiempo ambos se fueron a dormir cada uno en su habitación, Hiro pensaba en la playa, en como Gogo se veía tan indefensa después de ser golpeada por la ola, en la suave textura de sus labios mientras le daba el RCP, su abrazo y el tono rosado de sus mejillas provocado seguramente por el clima caluroso. Gogo pensaba en Hiro ¿Qué era el para ella? ¿Un amigo, un hermano, algo más…? NO, ¿o sí?... pero también pensaba en algo que no había considerado antes, ¿Qué pasaría si lo perdiera al igual que todos perdieron a Tadashi?

"_¿Y si te pierdo?"_ fue el último pensamiento que ambos pelinegros tuvieron antes de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y aquí termina el capítulo, primero les explico los _Yakuza_ son la mafia Japonesa y serán un punto clave para esta historia, otra cosa después de consultarlo con ustedes al parecer me dieron luz verde para hacer Tadahoney así que a partir del próximo capítulo Tadashi empezará a hacer sus apariciones Wiiii y una última cosa antes de irme, díganme con sinceridad ¿les gustaría que pusiera a la tía Cass en una relación amorosa? A mí en lo personal se me hace un lindo personaje y de repente veo que la shippean con él Profesor Callahan ó con Alistar Krei y pensé ¿Por qué no? así que ustedes deciden ¿quieren a la tía Cass en una relación amorosa? Y si la respuesta es Si ¿Con quién: Callahan o Krei? OK no se me olvida nada… -¡ah sí! Un saludo a Phoenix-bird-blu, Gracias por compartir tus ideas conmigo. Ahora si nos leemos luego Bye.


	4. Chapter 4 Golpes

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Big Hero 6 Ganó el Oscar! Estoy tan feliz, enserio cuando dijeron que había ganado literalmente grité de la emoción, esta película me encanta y la verdad es que si merecía este premio. En fin volviendo a lo nuestro, bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo de "Un Gran Amor y Grandes Problemas" gracias por sus reviews y darle a favoritos a esta historia, también a aquellos lectores invisibles de por ahí que siguen mi historia desde el anonimato (sé que están por ahí, yo lo sé xD). En fin este es el primer capítulo donde Tadashi hará aparición así que sin más retrasos aquí el capítulo. Disfrutenlo.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 4. Golpes

Otro día en la casa de playa de Fred, todos habían desayunado juntos pero no tenían planes concretos así que decidieron volver a la playa, después de todo ¿Cuándo volverían a disfrutar de la arena si no lo hacían ahora? Al llegar la playa estaba considerablemente más llena que el día anterior. Fred, Gogo y Wasabi, se encargaron de ir a comprar algunas bebidas mientras que los demás instalaban entre las personas en la playa.

-Chicos trajimos refrescos –dijo Fred alzando unas botellas frías y dándole una Honey Lemon.

-Oigan ¿no creen que ahora está muy lleno? –pregunto Wasabi .

-Un poquitín –dijo Honey Lemon con una sonrisa positiva.

-¿Un poquitín? –Señalo Gogo hacia la gente -, jamás había visto tantos seres humanos juntos en traje de baño.

-Vamos no hay que discutir, mejor disfrutemos –señalo Wasabi-, si, es verdad que la playa está llena pero el mar está bastante solo así que ¡nademos!

-Ya rugiste Wasabi –dijo Fred dejando su refresco de lado y corriendo junto a Wasabi hacia la costa.

Honey Lemon, Gogo Y Hiro decidieron caminar para buscar un lugar con menos tumulto. Hiro volteaba a ver de reojo a Gogo que ahora traía puesto un bikini morado intenso con detalles en negro, aunque en voz alta no lo admitiría le fascinaba verla en sus bikinis.

-¿Qué tanto me ves nerd? –preguntó Gogo descubriendo a Hiro mientras se daba un "gusto de vista".

-¿Q-que? y-yo no v-veo n-nada –empezó a balbucear el pelinegro poniéndose rojo cual tomate mientras Gogo lo veía fijamente con una pose amenazadora.

-¡Caracola!- grito Honey desviando la atención de los pelinegros hacia ella-, chicos miren una caracola ¡es enorme! –dicho esto Honey se la puso en la oreja para "escuchar el mar".

-Wow súper, una caracola –dijo Hiro alejándose de Gogo evitando contacto visual con ella.

-¡Hey preciosidades! –Gritaron unos chicos altos y fornidos hacia Gogo y Honey, uno era moreno de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y el otro era más bien pálido con un cabello rubio y unos ojos hazel-, ¿no quieren jugar un partido de voleibol con nosotros?

-Este… la verdad no estamos interesados –se disculpó Honey-, pero gracias por la oferta.

-Oh vamos lindura –dijo el chico rubio acercándose peligrosamente a Honey-, solo un juego.

-¿Qué no escuchas que no estamos interesadas? –intervino Gogo encarando al chico.

-Uhh la pelinegra tiene actitud –dijo el moreno-, me gusta.

Eso ultimo hizo hervir la sangra de Hiro y también la de Gogo.

-Anden solo un juego, hasta dejo que lleves a tu hermanito –dijo el rubio señalando a Hiro.

"_¡¿HERMANITO?!"_ pensó Hiro enojándolo aún más y cuando Hiro se enoja tiende a hacer cosas sin pensar (véase el incidente con Callahan), Hiro empezó a acercarse hacia el chico con los puños cerrados pero Gogo actúo más rápido que él y lo tomo del brazo para alejarse de los chicos junto con Honey Lemon que iba delante de ellos.

-No jugaremos y se acabó –sentencio Gogo pasando al lado de los tipos junto con Hiro pero al pasar al lado del moreno este le toco el trasero a Gogo, la pelinegra estaba a punto de golpear al desgraciado cuando otro puño surco la cara del chico tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo con una nariz sangrante. Todos voltearon a ver al dueño del puño quien estaba tan sorprendido como los demás, aunque no arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

-Hiro –fue lo único que pudo articular Honey Lemon antes de que se desatara el desastre

.

.

.

Baymax sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre uno de la cabeza de Hiro que estaba recostado en una silla de playa con una tía Cass preocupada comiendo por el estrés.

-Tía Cass ya basta de comer –dijo Hiro hacia su tía que había devorado 3 cocteles enteros en menos de 15 minutos

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pelearte con 2 chicos mayores a ti Hiro?! –decía la tía Cass-, durante 11 años eh tratado de educarte como mi propio hijo, ¿crees que fue fácil? ¡No! ¿Crees que sabía algo de educar niños o adolescentes? ¡No! talvez si debí haber comprado ese libro que estaba en rebaja… ¿A dónde quería llegar? Era importante.

-Wow hermano pelearte con 2 chicos mayores, soy tu fan –dijo Fred para luego recibir un golpe con el codo de parte de Wasabi dándole al mismo tiempo una mirada de "no lo alientes"-, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer viejo –arreglo Fred.

-Lo siento tía Cass pero no iba a dejar que ese… no iba a dejar que se propasara con Gogo –contesto Hiro frunciendo el ceño produciéndole dolor haciéndole que Baymax reaccionara.

-En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor? –preguntó Baymax con su voz monótona robótica.

-Cero –contesto Hiro.

-No te hagas el héroe –le regaño Gogo mientras cambiaba la bolsa de hielo, casi totalmente derretido, por otra-, mira lo que te paso por hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas? No viste como golpeé la rodilla de ese chico rubio con mi nariz y como golpeé con mi cara el puño de ese moreno –empezó Hiro sarcásticamente sonriéndole a Gogo

-No te hagas el graciosito –le contesto Gogo sonriéndole y poniéndole en una de sus mejillas la bolsa fría-, si no hubiera intervenido no podrías haber mantenido tu linda cara, afortunadamente solo fue un golpe en la mejilla.

-¿Crees que tengo linda cara? –preguntó en voz baja Hiro mas para sí mismo que para alguien.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Gogo.

-N-nada –contesto Hiro con una de esas sonrisas nerviosas que tanto se le dan.

-Vaya que esos chicos corrieron con suerte de salir vivos después de que Gogo interviniera –dijo Honey Lemon sentada tomando una bebida y tratando de calmar a la tía Cass con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Todos con excepción de la tía Cass sabían de lo que Gogo era capaz de hacer estando enojada, incluso Heathcliff, y no había sido la excepción esta vez, ya que los pobres chicos después de pelear con Gogo suplicaron piedad y se fueron corriendo del lugar dejando a Honey Lemon muy asustada, a Gogo con la sangre hirviendo y a Hiro con uno que otro golpe en la cara y una nariz sangrante.

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la casa de playa señor Frederick, el joven Hiro necesita reposos –señalo el mayordomo.

-No es necesario que todos regresen, no quiero arruinarles la diversión, Baymax y yo regresaremos ustedes quédense a disfrutar del día –dijo Hiro levantándose junto con Baymax para irse.

-Nada de eso jovencito –dijo la tía Cass levantándose-, yo regreso contigo no te dejare irte solo.

-Tía Cass enserio no es necesario, disfruta de esto hace tiempo que no sales de vacaciones.

-Yo lo cuido –se ofreció Gogo recibiendo miradas extrañadas de todos-, bueno en si fue mi culpa que Hiro se metiera en ese embrollo y sería injusto e irresponsable que lo dejara irse así, así que yo lo acompañaré.

-Gracias Gogo pero enserio estoy bi…-dijo Hiro pero fue interrumpido a media frase por la pelinegra.

-Calla nerd y vamos que tienes que estar en reposo –dijo Gogo empezando a caminar junto con Hiro y Baymax.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 4:00 p.m.

Yama llevaba puesto un traje formal, subía por un elevador escoltado por una figura encapuchada negra que iba dándole instrucciones.

-Veras a la persona que está en el último piso de este edificio, te dirigirás siempre por usted nada de "tuteos", esa persona de ahora en adelante es tu jefe y si te ofrece algo de beber, acéptelo – decía el hombre encapuchado a Yama mientras el elevador se detenía en el último piso y las puertas se abrían mostrando una sala de espera con una secretaria en un escritorio al lado de la única puerta. La mujer de cabellos negros perfectamente recogidos en un chongo volteo la vista hacia Yama que sin darse cuenta se había quedado solo en la sala de espera sin el hombre encapuchado.

-¿Tiene cita? –pregunto la secretaria vestida con un saco de tweed y falda en combinación

-Eh sí, soy Mr. Yama –dijo el robusto hombre, la secretaria tecleo algo en su computadora y luego se levantó y le abrió la puerta que daba paso a una oficina

-Adelante –fue lo único que dijo la mujer dejando entrar a Yama. Una vez dentro la secretaria cerró la puerta, Yama vio la lujosa oficina con ventanales en toda la parte posterior del edificio con un escritorio minimalista metálico con 2 sillas al frente y una dando la espalda hacia los ventanales, detrás de esta silla una figura en un traje negro formal volteo a verlo, Yama abrió los ojos como platos al ver el rostro de aquella presencia.

-Buenas tardes Mr. Yama -, dijo la figura indicándole al hombre que se sentará en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio-, ¿le gustaría algo de beber?

-Si, agua por favor–contesto Yama recordando las indicaciones del hombre encapuchado y luego recibiendo un vaso de agua helada frente a él.

-Bien Mr. Yama hablemos de negocios, eso lo trajo aquí.

.

.

.

Hiro había estado recostado en la sala siendo atendido por Baymax mientras Gogo encendía el televisor para matar el tiempo.

-Prepararé algo de comida –dijo Gogo luego de dejar la televisión en un canal al azar y yendo hacia la cocina, _"¿Por qué estás aquí?"_ se preguntó a sí misma mientras empezaba a cortar vegetales, realmente se sentía responsable de lo sucedido y quería cuidar de Hiro o solo…_ "¿solo que Gogo?... Respóndete…. ¿solo querías estar con él?"_ -¡No! –grito la pelinegra cortando violentamente una zanahoria por la mitad

-Vaya no quisiera ser esa zanahoria -dijo Hiro desde la puerta de la cocina tomando desprevenida a la chica de ojos castaños

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando –dijo Gogo en su tono amenazante

-Bueno yo quería, ya sabes, disculparme por haberte arrastrado hasta aquí –dijo Hiro llevándose una de sus manos a su nuca-, es que yo no sé qué me paso en la playa solo… me molesto mucho lo que ese idiota decía y que te tocara… eso me enfureció más y yo solo lo golpee sin pesar en nada más -Gogo se había quedado muda observándolo -, no era necesario que vinieras a cuidarme, lamento que te estés perdiendo la diversión por mi culpa.

-No valía la pena quedarme ahí sin ti –dijo Gogo provocándole un leve enrojecimiento al pelinegro _"Rayos lo dije o lo pensé" _se autoregaño Gogo -, qui-quiero decir_–"desde cuando yo tartamudeo"_-, tú también te perderías la diversión y parte de lo que paso también fue mi culpa.

-¿Tu culpa? –Empezó Hiro-, tú no hiciste nada incorrecto Gogo, esos tipos eran los que no entendían que no estaban interesadas en acompañarlos y cuando ese estúpido moreno… si lo vuelvo a ver te juro que… ¡duele! –soltó Hiro cuando Gogo se acercó a él y le puso hielo en su cabeza.

-Se fuerte, no más dramas –le dijo la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa-, yo provoque a esos tipos, si no hubiera sido tan ruda quizás no estaríamos aquí.

"_No hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar"_ pensó Hiro sonriendo y con sus mejillas coloradas en un tono rosado al darse cuenta de la cercanía con Gogo, mientras que la pelinegra trataba de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el torso semidesnudo de Hiro, claro que el chico aún era prácticamente un niño escuálido pero aun así el trabajo como héroe de San Fransokyo empezaba a moldear sus músculos, para tener solo 14 años Hiro estaba bien, muy bien.

-¿Estas bien Gogo? –preguntó Hiro en tono preocupado sacando a la pelinegra de su embelesamiento.

-¿Qué? Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? –contesto Gogo confundida.

-Te sangra la nariz –dijo Hiro haciendo que la pelinegra se llevara una mano a la cara y viera la sangre que emanaba de su nariz.

-No es nada, tu solo ve y recuéstate no deberías estar aquí parado –dijo la pelinegra alejándose de él y limpiándose la nariz-, y por favor ponte una camisa quieres.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esto te distrae? –dijo Hiro poniendo una pose "seductora" provocándole una carcajada a la chica de ojos cafés.

-No, solo ve y recuéstate genio –le ordeno Gogo cuando al fin pudo hablar después de aquella risa, Hiro salió de la cocina pero antes sonrió hacia Gogo.

-Nunca antes había te había visto reír tanto.

Gogo siguió haciendo la comida pero aquellas palabras la habían hecho pensar _"Hace mucho tiempo que yo tampoco me había oído reír tanto"._

Al pasar unas poco tiempo Hiro y Gogo estaba comiendo mientras veían el televisor.

-No es posible que habiendo más de 500 canales no haya nada bueno que ver –dijo Gogo mientras cambiaba de canal una y otra vez.

-Tal vez sea mejor apagarla –señalo Hiro cuando de repente Gogo dejo un canal donde estaban las noticias nacionales que mostraban imágenes de San Fransokyo y la foto del Profesor Callahan detrás de la conductora del noticiero.

-Recibimos un reporte de que el Profesor Robert Callahan, condenado a 25 años, escapo de prisión sin dejar rastro, además de un repentino aumento en el crimen de la ciudad en los pasados últimos 2 días –decía la conductora-, vamos con Leslie quién está en San Fransokyo, adelante Leslie –de repente la pantalla paso hacia una reportera joven castaña pelirroja que estaba frente a la estación de policía de San Fransokyo donde Hiro alguna vez había ido a pedir ayuda por "el hombre Kabuki".

-Gracias Nancy –dijo la reportera-, hace unos momentos la policía nos informó de la búsqueda exhaustiva del Profesor Callahan y del aumento del crimen en la ciudad de San Fransokyo desde la noche de su escape, la policía aún no sabe si la horda de crímenes está relacionada con la fuga de Robert Callahan, estaremos informando, pero por el momento si usted tiene información del paradero de este hombre o tiene información útil para su captura por favor llame o acuda a las autoridades de la ciudad de San Fransokyo.

-Gracias por tu informe Leslie –dijo la conductora volviendo a aparecer en la pantalla -, una última cosa ¿has tenido la fortuna de ver a los Grande Héroes?

-No Nancy, de hecho estos últimos días no ha habido ningún tipo de informe de que ellos aparecieran por aquí o las zonas donde se han desarrollado los crímenes

-Es una lástima –dijo la conductora-, si los ves por ahí consígueme un autógrafo por favor.

-Sera un placer Nancy –contestó la reportera con una sonrisa.

-Bien eso es todo. Gracias Leslie. En otras noticias la recién nombrada presidenta de la compañía YuziTec ha arribado….

Hiro se había quedado sin habla al igual que Gogo quien lo veía con preocupación.

-Escapo –fue lo único que dijo Hiro viendo hacia el vacío.

.

.

.

San Diegasaki 7:45 p.m.

En el hospital general de la ciudad de San Diegasaki la enfermera Rachel hacia su rutina habitual cambiando los sueros de los pacientes y viendo que los aparatos médicos funcionarán a la perfección. Su larga cabellera rubia sujeta en una trenza que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura y sus enormes ojos verdes la habían hecho ganarse el apodo de "Rapunzel" entre el personal del hospital. Rapunzel entro a la habitación que le habían asignado hacia tres meses donde un chico estaba en coma después de ser encontrado con quemaduras graves en gran parte de su cuerpo. La rubia comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales, cuando un murmullo la distrajo.

-Hi-Hiro… -escucho Rapunzel y volteo a ver al paciente que estaba despertando-, Hiro.

-Doctor Ryder –gritó la enfermera mientras veía como el paciente abría los ojos.

-Hiro… ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó el chico de cabello negro-, ¿Dónde está Hiro?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó Rapunzel al chico que solo se veía bastante confundido.

-Tadashi… Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Tadashi Está VIVO! Ok ya empieza lo bueno, más adelante explicaré cómo fue que Tadashi sobrevivió al incendio y que es lo que sucede con Callahan y el crimen en San Fransokyo. Por cierto "San Diegasaki" es una ciudad que yo inventé haciendo una combinación de la ciudad de San Diego y Nagasaki la ciudad Japonesa que fue atacada en la segunda guerra mundial con una bomba atómica. Otra cosita, al parecer no están muy convencidos de que la tía Cass este en una relación amorosa con algún personaje así que por ahora lo dejaré como flirteo (así es la tía Cass coqueteando y siendo coqueteada) bueno fuera de eso creo que es todo…. Nop aún me falta enviarle un saludo especial a _Guest _ mil gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia y también a _coca cola zero_ es agradable saber lo mucho que esta historia te gusta, ahora si me voy, nos leemos luego, bye.


	5. Chapter 5 Buscando a Callahan

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola lectores de Fanfiction ¿Cómo les fue esta semana? Ojala bien. Si lo sé es tarde y apenas estoy subiendo el capítulo pero tuve unas cosillas que hacer hoy y no pude publicar más temprano sorry. Bueno como sea primero que nada de nuevo gracias a todos los que leen esta historia ¡cada día son más! En fin los dejo leer el quinto capítulo de "Un Gran Amor y Grandes Problemas".

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 5. Buscando a Callahan

Hiro estaba en un vacío oscuro, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, solo sentía un vacío. Callahan escapó, el hombre que dejó morir a su hermano en aquel incendio y casi destruye todo San Fransokyo escapó, sin dejar rastro. Calidez… en su rostro, una calidez muy familiar, un sonido, una voz, una mano en su rostro… lo trajo de vuelta.

-¡Hiro reacciona! –gritaba Gogo abofeteando a Hiro quién solo la miró primero enojado, luego dolido y al final con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Escapó Gogo, se fue –dijo Hiro dejando caer una lágrima, Gogo impulsivamente lo atrajo hacia ella y lo envolvió en sus brazos, Hiro no lloró más pero se sentía impotente ante la situación, el realmente había creído que había perdonado a Callahan pero la ira seguía ahí esperando el momento para salir y ese era el momento.

-Hiro tus neurotransmisores están bajos y tu niveles de estrés e irritabilidad están elevados ¿sucede algo? –Hiro se separó de los brazos de Gogo y encaró a Baymax con una mirada seria-, Baymax necesitamos encontrar a Robert Callahan, debemos volver a San Fransokyo.

-Hiro ¿de qué hablas? –Habló Gogo, haciendo que el chico la volteará a ver-, no puedes ir a San Fransokyo así como así y dejarnos a todos aquí, necesitas nuestra ayuda.

-No, es muy lento. Baymax y yo lo encontraremos y lo detendremos, ustedes tienen que quedarse para cubrirme con mi tía Cass mientras no estoy –Dijo Hiro viendo como Gogo simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchas? –Le recriminó Gogo-, necesitamos hacer esto juntos, no dejaré que vayas solo, ¿Qué tal si algo te sucede? Necesitas apoyo.

-Gogo no discutiré esto, ese criminal esta allá afuera y Baymax y yo podemos encontrarlo con facilidad, mira es muy probable que este ocultó en algún lugar sin muchas posibilidades de ir a otra parte, Baymax y yo lo encontraremos y cuando tenga la ubicación lo atrapamos en equipo ¿de acuerdo? –Gogo lo miraba seria e indescifrable como solía hacerlo cuando estaba pensando o analizando algo-, confía en mí –pidió Hiro mirando con suplica a la pelinegra.

-Yo confío pero… -Empezó Gogo, en eso la puerta de principal se abrió dejando entrar a la tía Cass, los chicos y Heathcliff.

-Hola –saludo Baymax a los recién llegados y todos contestaron con un hola.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Hiro? –preguntó su tía Cass acercándose a Hiro.

-Estoy bien –contestó el pelinegro tratando de ocultar la angustia que hacia solo unos minutos se había presentado ante él por la noticia de Callahan.

-Qué bueno –le contestó su tía con una sonrisa-, al parecer Gogo es buena enfermera

-Solo hice lo que pude –le contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa a la mujer.

-Bueno espero que se hayan divertido aquí, pero no mucho eh –dijo la tía Cass con una sonrisa-, nah es broma chicos, bien iré por una ducha.

Dicho esto la tía Cass subió a su habitación dejando a todos en la sala, pronto el mayordomo Heathcliff también se fue a la cocina. Hiro aprovechó el momento para aclarar la situación para decirle al equipo lo que sucedia.

-¡¿Escapó?! –dijeron Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Fred al mismo tiempo tratando de no gritar para que la tía Cass no los escuchara.

-Sí, necesito que me cubran con mi tía Cass para ir a San Fransokyo y buscar a Callahan –pidio Hiro a los chicos recibiendo unas miradas no muy convencisa-, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hiro, no lo tomes a mal pero es mejor que alguien te acompañe –dijo Wasabi llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Gracias Wasabi –dijo Gogo agradecida de que alguien opinara como ella.

-¿Qué? No es más seguro y rápido si hago esto solo –debatió Hiro.

-Viejo –empezó Fred-, es peligroso la última vez…

-La última vez Callahan tenía los microbots ahora solo es un fugitivo –debatió Hiro de nuevo

-Solo queremos que estés bien –dijo Honey Lemon posando una mano en el hombro del pelinegro.

-¿Qué este bien? –Preguntó Hiro-, ¿de qué hablas? Baymax estará… oh ya entiendo –dijo Hiro retirando un poco brusco la mano de su hombro – creen que me saldré de control como aquella vez en la isla.

-Hiro no dijimos eso –dijo Wasabi tratando de tranquilizar a su joven amigo.

-No en voz alta Wasabi –contesto amargamente Hiro-, miren está bien si no confían en mi pero alguien tiene que ir y tratar de encontrarlo o será muy tarde. Callahan escapará.

-Yo te acompañare –dijo Gogo.

-Bien, ¿alguna otra objeción? –preguntó Hiro aún molesto.

-Hiro solo queremos lo mejor para ti –dijo Honey Lemon

.

.

.

San Diegasaki 8:30 p.m.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó Tadashi a la enfermera y al doctor frente a ellos.

-Estas en el Hospital General de San Diegasaki –le contesto la enfermera Rapunzel-, has estado aquí durante un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Aproximadamente 6 meses –ahora fue el doctor quién contesto.

-¡¿6 meses?! –preguntó Tadashi exaltado e intentando moverse de la cama del hospital provocándole dolor.

-No te muevas –le dijo Rapunzel manteniéndolo en la cama-, aun te estas recuperando.

-¿Recuperándome de que exactamente? –preguntó Tadashi

-Cuando llegaste al hospital te atendimos de quemaduras y una contusión de gravedad –contesto ahora el doctor Ryder -, fue sorprendente verte vivo aún.

-Bueno eso explica porque estoy todo vendado del brazo y el torso… ¿Y mi familia? –preguntó Tadashi haciendo que Rapunzel y el doctor Ryder se dieran una mirada.

-No sabemos, hasta hace un rato tú eras un desconocido –le contesto Rapunzel-, la verdad es que hace unos meses que te convertiste uno de mis pacientes a atender así que no tengo los registros de tu ingreso.

-Yo puedo conseguirlos, después de todo soy tu doctor –dijo Ryder con una sonrisa-, vuelvo enseguida.

Dicho esto Ryder salío para buscar los expedientes de Tadashi. Rapunzel hacerco una bandeja con algo de comida para Tadashiy empez a alimentarlo como si fuera un bebe.

-Abre la boca –decía la ojiverde mientras le daba gelatina de limón al pelinegro.

-Este… Rachel ¿cierto? –preguntó Tadashi

-Puedes decirme Rapunzel –le contesto con una enorme sonrisa la rubia.

-Rapunzel ¿podrías no tratarme como, pues…como un bebe –dijo Tadashi tratando de no lastimar a la rubia.

-Oh lo siento –contesto la chica con una pequeña risita-, suelo ser así siempre.

-No te preocupes, tengo una muy buena amiga que es así todo el tiempo –dijo Tadashi recordando a Honey Lemon, la chica de sus sueños, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa boba y una mirada ensoñadora se hizo presente en el-, tú me la recuerdas mucho.

-Enserio –contesto Rapunzel notando la sonrisa del muchacho, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando el doctor entro en la habitación.

-Tengo los registros, aquí dice que una mujer llamo a la ambulancia de este hospital –el doctor de cabellera negra muy bien arreglada siguió leyendo-, al parecer te encontró cerca de un callejón de entre las calles de la ciudad.

-Eso no es posible, es decir yo ni siquiera vivo en San Diegasaki –dijo Tadashi confundido.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó Rapunzel.

-No lo sé, mi mente está muy borrosa –contestó Tadashi llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Será mejor que descanses –le dijo el doctor Ryder-, tienes mucho que analizar y asimilar.

.

.

.

Todos estaban en el comedor cenando juntos, la tía Cass no entendía de que se había perdido pues todos estaban muy callados en vez de estar haciendo sus habituales comentarios o bromas.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día de reposo Hiro? –preguntó la tía Cass a su sobrino en un intento de iniciar una conversación

-Estuvo bien –contesto Hiro distraídamente picando con el tenedor un pedazo de carne y llevándoselo a la boca. El silencio se volvió a hacer alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Y a ustedes como les fue en la playa? –preguntó Gogo para quitar la evidente cara de preocupación de la tía Cass-, ¿algo interesante?

-No realmente Gogo –dijo la tía Cass sin despegar la vista de su sobrino. Otra vez silencio.

-Ya termine –dijo Hiro levantándose de la mesa-, iré a descansar a mi habitación.

Todos vieron al pelinegro retirarse de la mesa y dirigirse a su habitación temporal en la casa de playa de Fred, al poco rato todos estaban haciendo lo mismo, la última en retirarse fue Cass quién se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los chicos se había terminado su comida.

Era bastante tarde, como las 11:00 p.m. cuando Gogo toco la puerta de Hro, el pelinegro la dejo entrar, ambos tenían puestos la parte negra de sus trajes, la armadura se la pondrían estando fuera de la casa.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Gogo al chico.

-SI –contesto Hiro abriendo la ventana y saltando por ella con cuidado y cayendo de pie en el piso, luego Gogo le paso la versión portátil de Baymax y después ella saltó, ambos se pusieron el resto de sus trajes.

-¡Au! –dijo Hiro haciendo que Baymax se inflara.

-Hola yo soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal –dijo Baymax ya estando totalmente inflado.

-Baymax traje ahora –dijo Hiro provocando que de la estación de recarga de Baymaz saliera la armadura de este y le fuera colocada encima.

-Wow ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? –preguntó Gogo

-Cuando lo reconstruí –dijo Hiro poniéndose su casco-, Byamx alas.

Baymax abrió sus alas, Hiro subió y después subió Gogo a su lado ambos despegaron hacia San Fransokyo, ya estando elevados Gogo habló.

-Hiro, ¿me escuchas? –dijo Gogo sabía que Hiro podía oírla pero realmente no estaba segura de que la estuviera prestando atención.

-Si te escucho –contestó Hiro un poco cortante.

-Hiro solo queremos ayudar –empezó Gogo-, no es que no confiemos en ti, solo no queremos que te lastimes –Hiro evito ver a Gogo pero luego sintió una calidez en su mano, Hiro volteo a ver hacia su mano y vio que Gogo tenía la suya sobre la de él, esto lo hizo sonrojarse- yo no quiero que te lastimes.

-Lo sé Gogo –contestó Hiro tratando de esconder su nerviosismo-, todos quieren lo mejor para mí.

Gogo le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, pronto llegarían a San Fransokyo y su misión de buscar a Callahan empezaría.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 11:20 p.m.

En una oficina con ventanales de vidrio una figura se encontraba parada viendo hacia las maravillosas luces de la ciudad, mientras que en la oficina solo era iluminada por una pequeña lamparita sobre el escritorio, pronto la luz de la lámpara empezó a reflejar 3 figuras esbeltas.

-¿Tenemos trabajo para esta noche? –preguntó una voz femenina

-Buenas noches Tomoyo- saludo la figura que veía por los ventanales dándole la espalda a las 3 mujeres con armas, kimonos japoneses cortos combinados con shorts diminutos y calcetas larguísimas cubiertas por rodilleras y con patines. Eran Fujitas-, si esta noche tienen trabajo.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó una fujita de kimono rojo, calcetas a negras largas con un par de rayas verdes y unas medias de red debajo de estas. La figura salió de entre las sombras alejándose del ventanal y encarando a las fujitas.

-El mismo trabajo que han tenido estos últimos días Tomoyo, Yama las espera abajo –le dijo la figura, las fujitas sonrieron y salieron de la oficina conociendo su misión, mientras que la figura de traje volvía a su posición al frente del ventanal.

.

.

.

Hiro y Gogo habían llegado a San Fransokyo en menos tiempo de lo que esperaban, ambos se posicionaron en uno de los zeppelines que tanto se veían en San Fransokyo.

-Baymax activa tu súper escáner –ordeno Hiro a lo cual Baymax obedeció escaneando todo la ciudad por completo.

-No encuentro ninguna coincidencia –dijo Baymax hacia Hiro

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que no encuentras ninguna coincidencia? –preguntó frustrado Hiro y caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera una fiera enjaulada.

-Tranquilo Hiro –le dijo Gogo tomándolo por el hombro-, hay que pensar ¿Dónde se meteria Callahan si escapara de prisión?

Ambos pelinegros empezaron a pensar y llegaron a la misma conclusión.

-Abigail –dijeron en unísono el par de pelinegros.

-Baymax busca a Abigail Callahan –ordeno Hiro a Baymax que volvió a escanear toda la ciudad.

-Encontré una coincidencia –dijo Baymax. Hiro y Gogo subieron a la espalda de Baymax y se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la hija de Robert Callahan. Unos pocos minutos de vuelo los llevaron frente a una casa al norte de la ciudad, los héroes se acercaron a la puerta y Hiro tocó el timbre.

-¿Enserio, el timbre? –preguntó Gogo hacia Hiro

-¿Qué? Esperabas que tirara la puerta e hiciera una entrada dramática –respondió Hiro sarcásticamente.

-Sería interesante verte intentar tirar una puerta –le contestó Gogo también con un deje de sarcasmo.

-ha ha ha que graciosa –le contestó Hiro cuando de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica de unos 25 años morena con cabello y ojos castaños con una bata y un pantalón de pijama

-¿Pudo ayudarles… jóvenes? -Preguntó Abigail viendo los trajes de los chicos

-Abigail Callahan ¿cierto? –Dijo Hiro a la mujer-, queremos hacerte unas preguntas acerca de tu padre y su paradero.

Abigail respiro hondo y luego se movió de la puerta dejándolos entrar. Luego de que los tres entrarán ella cerró la puerta.

-Ya le hable de esto a la policía, no sé nada del paradero de mi padre –dijo Abigail cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Algún lugar donde podríamos buscar? ¿Más familiares? ¿Amigos? –Preguntó Hiro-, cualquier detalle es útil.

-Abigail negó con la cabeza –Mi padre no tenía razones para escapar, había aceptado su condena yo lo visitaba casi todos los días en prisión, créanme.

-Es difícil hacerlo después de que el destruyera KreiTeck y casi asesinara a Krei –dijo Gogo mirando a Abigail con los brazos cruzados.

-El ciertamente cometió un error, pero estaba dispuesto a pagarlo en prisión –decía Abigail, Hiro y Gogo se dieron una mirada, era obvio que ella no sabía nada y si lo sabia no iba a decirlo.

-Está bien, te creemos –dijo Gogo

-Cualquier información entrégala a la policía ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Hiro dirigiéndose hacia la salida, ya estando afuera Hiro le dio indicaciones a Baymax.

-Baymax ¿notaste irregularidades en el ritmo cardiaco de Abigail mientras hablábamos con ella?-, Baymax parpadeo una vez como si tratara de recopilar la información necesaria.

-No se muestra ninguna irregularidad en la salud y comportamiento de Abigail Callahan

-Ella no estaba mintiendo –dijo Hiro dando un bostezo al final.

-Debemos volver –dijo Gogo también bostezando y subiendo junto a Hiro en la espalda de Baymax y dirigiéndose hacia la casa de playa de Fred, aunque la pregunta prevalecía.

_¿Dónde está Callahan?_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Chan chan channnn ustedes que opinan de esto de Callahan, me interesa saber lo que opinan mis lectores. Las Fujitas son unas de las villanas propuestas en los borradores de la película de Big Hero 6, se supone que eran como una especie de guerreras japonesas urbanas, hay varios art desings de ellas por si quieren buscarlos. Otra cosita sé que tal vez no hubo mucho romance en este cap peroooo les prometo que el próximo derrochara amor así que no se desesperen. Antes de irme Baymax 2.0 gracias por comentar me hiciste la semana, Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark no te apures si a veces no puedes dejar review a todos nos pasa ;) y eso de que tu mente esta seca a mí me funciona despejarme, salir a caminar y luego ¡ver mucho fanart de mis OTP! Es un consejo hahaha y finalmente Snow Haven wow cuando vi tu review fue genial porque yo AMO tu fic y es un honor que leas el mío y sobre lo de los glúteos de Gogo ¡te juro que no me había dado cuenta! Hasta que releí tu fic y me di cuenta de que tenías razón, tal vez inconscientemente me inspire en tu fanfic ¡ups! En fin creo que eso es todo, nos leemos luego bye.


	6. Chapter 6 Pesadillas

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola lectores de fanfiction, si lo se otra vez subí el capítulo medio tarde, lo siento. En fin mil gracias por seguir esta historia y sus Reviews, sus Favoritos, sus Follow y también a los lectores invisibles, ¡los quiero a todos! Ahora sin más preámbulos el sexto capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 6. Pesadillas

Gogo y Hiro aterrizaron junto con Baymax afuera de la casa de Fred, ambos estaban agotados y por si fuera poco en cuanto estaban por entrar por la ventana, para hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, Baymax empezó con sus locuras de la batería baja.

-Wiii –soltó Baymax.

-¡Baymax cállate! –pidió Hiro posando sus manos en la línea que se supone es la boca de Baymax como si con eso evitara que Baymax siguiera haciendo ruido.

-¿Siempre ocurre esto? –pregunto Gogo sosteniendo a Baymax por uno de sus brazos mientras intentaba contener su risa por como actuaba el robot.

-Solo cuando tiene la batería baja –contesto Hiro con una cara de disculpa.

-¡Saltamos por una ventana! –soltó Baymax recibiendo un "shuuu" de parte de ambos pelinegros.

-Debemos entrar por la puerta –dijo Gogo-, ni de broma podremos entrar por la ventana que salimos.

-Lo sé –contesto Hiro llevando a Baymax junto con Gogo hasta la entrada de la mansión de playa, Gogo estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con una horquilla cuando Heathcliff abrió la puerta viendo la escena de Hiro cargando a su robot en su armadura que parecía estar a punto de abrazarlo y a la adicta a la adrenalina a punto de abrir la puerta como si se tratara de una delincuente, el mayordomo los dejo entrar sin pedir explicaciones y cuando por fin cerró la puerta solo les dijo.

-Amo Hiro, madame Gogo, el amo Fred me pidió que los esperará para cuando volvieran de la misión, espero que el vuelo de regreso haya sido agradable, el cargador de Baymax está en su habitación amo Hiro –Hiro y Gogo se dieron una mirada y luego voltearon a ver al mayordomo que seguía con su estoica expresión-, buenas noches –se despidió el mayordomo dejándolos solos.

-El mayordomo de Fred es muy… eficiente –dijo Hiro.

-Tanto que da miedo –agregó Gogo mientras veía como Baymax empezaba a abrazar a Hiro y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Bebe… ¡pelinegro! –Decía Baymax en un tono que parecía como de un ebrio-, bebe pelinegro.

-Esto es un nuevo nivel de comedia –dijo Gogo viendo la escenita y soportando la risa.

-No te parecería tan gracioso si tú estuvieras en mi lugar –le contestó Hiro mientras se separaba de Baymax y lo guiaba hacia su habitación junto con Gogo. Cuando Baymax por fin entro en su centro de recarga y comenzó a inflarse y su armadura empezó a guardarse automáticamente en el centro de recarga. Hiro se sentó en el borde de su cama y Gogo se sentó junto a él.

-Tenemos que volver a San Fransokyo –dijo Gogo.

-Lo sé, Callahan es el mayor de nuestros problemas pero no el único –contestó Hiro revolviéndose el pelo con una mano-, solo unos pocos días fuera de la ciudad y ve lo que sucede.

-No es tu culpa Hiro, apuesto a que Callahan ya había planeado su escape desde hace tiempo, que nosotros estuviéramos fuera, fue una coincidencia –le dijo Gogo bostezando.

-Deberíamos dormir –le dijo Hiro a la pelinegra que solo asintió y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Buenas noches genio –lo despidió Gogo y cerró la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro. Hiro empezó a quitarse la armadura y ponerse su ropa para dormir.

-Buenas noches Hiro –dijo Baymax al pelinegro mientras este apagaba las luces de la habitación

-Buenas noches Byamx. Estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado –y con esto el pelinegro cayo rendido.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 1:30 a.m.

Ya era la madrugada en la gran metrópolis de San Fransokyo cuando en una bodega subterránea entraba cierta figura vestida de traje caminaba junto con un yakuza totalmente tatuado a su lado.

-Se rehúsa a hablar, hemos intentado de todo pero no ha servido de nada –habló el yakuza a la figura.

-¿De todo, Kuno? –Habló aquella figura de forma fría-, si él no ha hablado es porque no lo han intentado todo.

-¿Usted que sugiere? –Preguntó el yakuza llamado Kuno.

-¿Qué sugiero? –Dijo aquella voz repentinamente más fría haciéndole helar la sangre a Kuno, pero luego la voz se convirtió en una melodía cálida, como si le hablará a un niño-, Mi querido Kuno ¿no has aprendido nada de mí?

-Mi seño… -empezó el yakuza pero la figura lo interrumpió.

-Un verdadero guerrero no ataca al cuerpo o a la mente, ataca al corazón.

-¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Tiene una hija ¿no? –Dijo aquella voz-, úsenla.

El yakuza hizo una reverencia cuando su jefe se alejó hacia la puerta de la bodega subterránea.

-No se atrevan a tocar a mi hija –una voz ronca sonó desde una celda al fondo de la bodega.

-Si hablas nada le pasará –habló el yakuza encarando al hombre atrapado dentro de aquella pequeña prisión-, vamos no es tan difícil, solo denos lo que le pedimos profesor Callahan.

.

.

.

Calor. Fuego. Mucho fuego, Tadashi buscaba al profesor Callahan, gritaba el nombre de su maestro en medio de las llamas. Un sonido de algo derrumbándose sobre su cabeza, escombros cayendo sobre él y más al fondo una preocupación más allá de su vida, dejo a su hermano solo.

¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! ¡Hiro!

.

San Diegasaki 4:00 a.m.

-¡Hiro! ¡Hiro! –se levantó Tadashi gritando en la cama de hospital y haciendo que una enfermera entrará a su habitación a calmarlo.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto la enfermera-, llamaré al doctor Ryder.

-No, no es necesario –le contestó Tadashi a la enfermera-, solo fue una pesadilla.

La enfermera asintió y después de checar los signos vitales de Tadashi se retiró dejando al pelinegro tratando de volver a dormir, aunque la verdad dudaba que recuperará el sueño pronto, los recuerdos lo abrumaron de repente, la presentación de los microbots, todos saliendo del edificio festejando el triunfo de su hermano, la plática con Hiro, el edificio en llamas, el corriendo hacia el interior tratando de salvar a su mentor, el profesor Callahan, un sonido sobre su cabeza, nada.

Eso era todo lo que recordaba.

.

.

.

¡Tadashi! ¡Tadashi! –se levantó gritando Hiro y respirando agitadamente, la misma pesadilla que lo había abrumado durante 6 meses, las llamas, el edificio explotando y Tadashi adentro de todo ese desastre. Hiro se llevó las manos hacia su cabeza y trato de reprimir las lágrimas.

-¿Hiro? –una voz fuera de su habitación saco a Hiro de su ensimismamiento, se levantó y abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Gogo con los ojos somnolientos y una ligera mueca de preocupación-, ¿sucede algo?

-Gogo lamento haberte despertado –se disculpó Hiro

-No lo hiciste, regresaba del baño de hecho –argumento Gogo-, ¿estás seguro de que no sucede nada?

-No, solo una pesadilla –dijo Hiro tratando de sonar tranquilo a lo que Gogo levanto una ceja y entro al cuarto del muchacho sentándose en su cama.

-¿Q-que haces Gogo? –preguntó Hiro viendo como la pelinegra se acomodó en uno de los lados de la cama.

-Ven aquí nerd –le dijo la chica palmeando el otro lado de la cama en señal de que se sentará. Hiro cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a ella sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse _"Tranquilo Hiro no sobreactúes solo porque estas en un cuarto a oscuras con la chica de tus sueñ… Gogo y ambos estamos en la cama" _

-Hiro ahora por favor dime honestamente ¿Qué te pasa? –le cuestiono Gogo en la oscuridad.

-Tadashi –contesto Hiro soltando un suspiro-, desde su muerte he tenido pesadillas con él, más bien con su muerte.

Gogo abrazo a Hiro y este correspondió a la muestra de afecto rodeándola con sus brazos también, en ese momento Hiro comenzó a llorar, no le daba miedo abrirse ante ella, no ante Gogo, ella era su mejor amiga, su cómplice, su segunda al mando en el equipo y la única que podía verlo llorar entre sus brazos.

-Yo también lo extraño –dijo Gogo haciendo que Hiro la viera a la cara-, él era mi mejor amigo sabes.

Hiro vio que la cara de Gogo también se ensombrecía, todo este tiempo concentrado en su propio dolor y nunca se puso a pensar en el dolor de los demás, ni siquiera en el de ella. _"Tadashi era nuestro mejor amigo" _ recordó Hiro que había dicho la pelinegra alguna vez.

-¿Estabas enamorada de él? –preguntó Hiro teniendo miedo de la respuesta ¿Por qué esa pregunta era tan importante? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que la respuesta pudiera ser un "si"?

-No –respondió Gogo apretándolo más contra ella-, Tadashi era casi mi hermano, es por eso que se lo que sientes, tal vez no de la misma forma pero te aseguró que se de lo que hablas cuando dices que lo extrañas.

Hiro se sintió aliviado, no sabía porque exactamente, si por la confesión de Gogo de que no estaba enamorada de su hermano o por saber que había alguien más que sabía que era lo que él sentía. Quizá fueron ambas cosas.

-Quédate –las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que Hiro siquiera pudiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Gogo agradeció la oscuridad ya que sentía sus mejillas arder _"¿Quedarme aquí a dormir con Hiro?" _

-Hi-Hiro yo…

-Lo-lo lamento Gogo no sé qué dije, no es necesario que… -Gogo puso un dedo en los labios del pelinegro haciéndolo callar.

-Está bien, Hiro –dijo Gogo recostándose en la cama mientras que Hiro hacia lo mismo aunque ambos nerviosos. Al final el cansancio fue más que la pena entre ambos y cayeron victimas del sueño.

.

.

.

San Diegasaki 7:30 a.m.

-Buenos días Tadashi –saludo Rapunzel al ver como su paciente despertaba de su pesado sueño.

-Hola Rapunzel –saludo Tadashi con una voz ronca matutina.

-Te tengo una buena noticia –le dijo la rubia acercando una bandeja con comida para que el pelinegro desayunara-, alguien vino a buscarte, pago toda la cuenta del hospital y dice que en cuanto te recuperes te llevara a casa.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Tadashi entusiasmado de que quizás su familia lo hubiera encontrado-, ¿es acaso una mujer castaña de ojos verdes? ¿Puedo verla? ¿Viene con mi hermano?

-Oye tranquilo Tadashi, no debes exaltarte, en realidad no era mujer, era un hombre y venía solo –respondió Rapunzel tratando de calmar al muchacho.

-¿Un hombre? –preguntó confundido Tadashi

-Si un hombre algo mayor, con un traje muy elegante, de hecho vine a ver si ya estabas despierto ya que él quiere verte –dijo Rapunzel-, claro si tú quieres.

-Claro me gustaría conocer quién ha venido por mí –contesto Tadashi acomodándose en la cama mientras que Rapunzel le sonreía en aprobación.

-Ok, entonces le diré que pase –dijo la ojiverde saliendo de la habitación.

¿Un hombre? ¿Quizás algún pariente? No él no tenía ningún pariente cercano hombre, además de Hiro, pero él estaba descartado, además, ¿Quién pudo haber pagado por una cuenta de hospital de seis meses?

-Tadashi Hamada ¿no es así? –habló una voz desde la puerta sacando a Tadashi de sus pensamientos. Cuando volteo la vista vio a un hombre con canas y lentes, un traje azúl marino y un elegante pañuelo en la camisa, le daba un aire familiar pero no el suficiente.

-Disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Tadashi y a esto el hombre respondió riéndose.

-Es cierto, no me conoces pero si conoces a mí hijo–habló el hombre.

-¿Su hijo? –pregunto Tadashi.

-Mi nombre es Stan Lee –habló el hombre sentándose en el borde de la cama de Tadashi-, mi hijo es Frederick Lee.

-¿Fred? ¿Usted es el padre de Fred? –Preguntó Tadashi aún más confundido para luego empezar a soltar todas las preguntas que se le venían a la cabeza-, ¿Mi familia sabe que estoy vivo? ¿Por qué pago la cuenta del hospital? ¿Usted sabe que Fred recicla su ropa interior? ¡Tengo demasiadas preguntas!

-Lo sé muchacho, pero cálmate tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero no aquí –habló Stan calmando a Tadashi-, mañana te darán de alta y yo te recogeré, iremos a mi mansión y ahí aclararemos todo ese asunto ¿de acuerdo? –Stan se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

-¡Esperé! –Gritó Tadashi hacia el hombre-, solo respóndame, mi hermano, Hiro ¿está bien? Después del incendio…

-Hiro Hamada, te sorprendería lo fuerte que es tu hermano, Tadashi. Él está bien y sospecho que pronto estará mejor –le dijo Stan desde la puerta con una sonrisa-, nos vemos mañana, Tadashi.

Tadashi se quedó solo de nuevo en su habitación de hospital. Hiro estaba bien, eso era suficiente para él.

.

.

.

Hiro estaba cómodo, mejor que nunca, no recordaba que la almohada fuera tan cómoda. Poco a poco el pelinegro abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo recargado en los pechos de Gogo… ¡LOS PECHOS DE GOGO! El puberto saltó de la cama gritando y cayó al suelo.

-¿Hiro? –preguntó Gogo despertándose al escuchar el gritó de Hiro y sentir que una agradable presión cálida de su pecho desaparecía. El pelinegro se levantó del suelo y encaró a la pelinegra mientras Baymax se activaba.

-Hola yo soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal, escuche un ruido de angustia ¿sucede algo?

-No es nada Baymax –contestó el pelinegro muy nervioso.

-En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor? –preguntó el robot a Baymax.

-¿Hiro estas bien cariño? –preguntó una voz femenina detrás de la puerta, era la tía Cass, ambos pelinegros abrieron mucho los ojos ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer si la tía Cass los encontraba en la misma habitación? Claro no es que hubieran estado haciendo algo malo pero ya saben lo que dicen, no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas y esa situación era exactamente eso-, Hiro ¿te paso algo?

-No nada tía –contestó rápido Hiro-, solo me caí de la cama.

-¿Quieres que pase? –preguntó la tía Cass desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡NO! –Gritó Hiro-, es decir, aquí esta Baymax y me está atendiendo.

-Oh está bien, te espero abajo para desayunar.

-Si está bien tía Cass –respondió Hiro soltando una risita nerviosa aliviado, cuando escucho los pasos de su tía alejarse él y Gogo soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Si vamos a dormir juntos de nuevo debemos tomar precauciones –dijo Gogo levantándose de la cama y abriendo la puerta para ver si había alguien alrededor, al ver que no había nadie salió del cuarto-, nos vemos en el desayuno Hiro.

Gogo cerró la puerta y Hiro se enrojeció tremendamente _"¿Acaso dijo si dormíamos juntos de nuevo?"_

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Poco a poco se va armando la historia ¿quién es esa figura que dirige a los yakuza? ¿Por qué tiene al profesor Callahan? ¿Stan Lee sacando a Tadashi del hospital? ¿Por qué Fred recicla su ropa interior? Si quieren las respuestas a todo esto sigan leyendo este fic ;) Eso es todo… ¡No! Un saludo especial a _Isai. Hdzr_ me encantó tu comentario y lo aprecio mucho gracias, y eso de que dejaras de ser una lectora fantasma solo por mi fic me hace sentir especial *ojos de estrellitas luminosas con arcoíris* además no te preocupes yo también soy una chica Disney (la animación y el fangirlismo corre por mis venas), también un saludo a _AnonimusFem_ chica tus comentarios son geniales (aunque tuvieras la cabeza rostizada hahaha) y Ethan eres un ángel por saber convivir con una fangirl enserio yo lo sé porque soy una hahaha y finalmente _Valeri12 Riffin_ no te preocupes mi querida pandicornio lector yo te entiendo si a veces no puedes dejar Reviews ;) aun así yo sé que sigues la historia y eso basta para mi. Bien ahora si esto es todo nos leemos luego bye.


	7. Chapter 7 Pistas y señas

**Notas de la Autora:** Otra vez subiendo tarde, lo sé esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre que corregiré, pero dejando eso de lado ¡bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fic! Ahora agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, los que dejan review, los que dieron favoritos, follow, los que me agregaron a su lista de autores favoritos, los lectores fantasmas y los nuevos lectores que dejaron de ser fantasmas ¡los quiero mucho! Y ahora si aquí el capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 7. Pistas y Señas.

Honey Lemon se levantó con cansancio, había sido una noche de sueños, soñó con Tadashi, su cara, su sonrisa, su voz diciéndole "nada mal Honey Lemon" él siempre usaba esa frase para hacerle un cumplido a la rubia, había soñado estar parada frente a él y tratando de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero al igual que las otras veces ella se acobardo por que estos no fueran correspondidos y al intentar tocar su rostro él desapareció, como siempre. La rubia salió de su habitación hacia el baño para enjuagarse el rostro, al verse en el espejo vio sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza, no podía permitir que alguien lo notara así que se dio ánimos a sí misma y le sonrió a su reflejo.

-No te rindas Honey, tal vez algún día lo puedas olvidar –se dijo así misma pero eso ni siquiera ella se lo creía. La tristeza volvió a ella pero un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, pronto Honey asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio a Gogo asomándose desde la puerta de la habitación de Hiro, Honey instintivamente se escondió detrás de la puerta del baño dejando solo una mínima abertura para ver a través de ella.

-Nos vemos en el desayuno nerd –dijo Gogo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de Hiro y se dirigía a la propia. _"¿Acaso Gogo y Hiro…? No Honey como crees que ellos… ¿o sí?"_

La rubia tenía muchas preguntas pero encerrada en el baño no iba a responder ninguna, así que salió de ahí y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelinegra. Toco una sola vez y Gogo abrió la puerta.

-¿Honey Lemon? –pregunto Gogo viendo a la rubia en el marco de la puerta de su habitación temporal.

-Hola Gogo –hablo la rubia con una sonrisa enorme casi intimidante-, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Hablar sobre q… -Gogo no pudo terminar la pregunta porque Honey Lemon la arrastro dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de si-. ¿Honey que rayos te pasa?

-Te vi salir del cuarto de Hiro –hablo Honey sin poder contenerse, Gogo se sonrojo inmediatamente pero a pesar de esto le hizo frente a la alta chica frente a ella.

-Eso no es verdad, estas alucinando –se defendió Gogo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo no alucino –le contesto Honey cruzándose de brazos también aunque con más obvia calma que la pelinegra-, te vi saliendo a escondidas.

Las mejillas de Gogo se encendieron aún más a lo que Honey reacciono con una pequeña risita.

-Estas sonrojada –dijo Honey Lemon sin poder creer lo que veía.

-¡Mentira! Es… es el calor –habló Gogo volteando la cara en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo de la ojiverde, pero Honey no se rendía así de fácil.

-Es más fácil si hablas ahora –dijo Honey Lemon a Gogo dándole una mirada retadora.

-No hay nada de qué hablar –contesto Gogo cortante.

-Bien entonces hablaré con Hiro –dijo Honey abriendo la puerta para salir pero Gogo se lo impidió.

-Está bien te lo cuento, pero que nadie se entere de esto o te juro que…

-Oye no hace falta la amenaza –dijo Honey Lemon levantando las manos frente a ella y con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver que logro lo que quería-, bien, dime ¿Por qué estabas en la habitación de Hiro?

-Yo… dormí con él –dijo Gogo. Honey Lemon empezó a borrar su sonrisa lentamente y empezó a observar a Gogo más seriamente.

-Us-ustedes dos… -empezó Honey con una voz que ocultaba detrás un grito de histeria.

-¡No de esa forma! –Le gritó Gogo a lo que Honey soltó un respiro de alivio-, solo me dormí a su lado, él tuvo una pesadilla y me quede con él para acompañarlo ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría dormir de "esa manera" con Hiro?

-Bueno me asustó la frase, ya sabes para que tipo de "situaciones" se usa –le dijo Honey Lemon a forma de disculpa.

-Como sea, solo fue eso –dijo Gogo, pero a Honey nada se le escapaba.

-Entonces te sonrojaste porque… -habló otra vez Honey Lemon con una sonrisa insinuante.

-¡Yo no me sonroje! –le contestó Gogo

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Mírate! Ya no eres Gogo Tomago, ahora eres Gogo Tomate –dijo la rubia riéndose a lo que Gogo reacciono mal y empezó a corretearla por la habitación, ambas chicas tomaron unas almohadas y comenzaron a pelear con estas, al poco rato ambas se estaba riendo de lo ridícula situación.

-Hace mucho que no hago este tipo de cosas –dijo Gogo desistiendo sobre su cama.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Honey Lemon recostándose junto a ella.

-No lo sé, demasiado girly para mí –contestó Gogo.

-Está bien guardare tu secreto –le dijo Honey Lemon.

-¿Cuál secreto? Todo mundo sabe que yo no soy una chica femenina

-No eso, él otro secreto –hablo Honey Lemon-, el que te gusta Hiro

-¡No me… a mí no… él es…! ¡ASH! –gritó Gogo frustrada mientras era observada seriamente por Honey Lemon.

-Díselo –habló Honey Lemon observando a Gogo-, díselo ahora que puedes, nunca sabes si algo sucederá.

-¿pero de que hablas? –dijo Gogo observando la tristeza de Honey Lemon presente en sus, usualmente llenos de alegría, ojos verdes.

-Gogo, tu eres lo más cercano que tengo a una mejor amiga –hablo Honey Lemon sentándose en la cama y viendo de frente a la pelinegra-, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

-Claro –contestó la pelinegra.

-Yo… estaba enamorada de Tadashi, jamás tuve el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos –Honey Lemon contenía las lágrimas, pero la tristeza se reflejaba en ella-, pensaba que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para decírselo y luego sucedió el incendio y él… se fue.

Gogo no sabía cómo consolarla, no era buena cuando se trataba de consolar o mostrar afecto hacia alguien, pero Honey Lemon la necesitaba ahora así que comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

-Lo lamento –dijo Gogo sin saber que más decir.

-No cometas mi error –dijo Honey Lemon-, sé que ahora lo niegas pero tu estas enamorada de Hiro, créeme se te ve en el rostro.

-Honey yo no… -empezó Gogo pero fue interrumpida por el mayordomo quién toco a la puerta avisando que le desayuno estaba listo y haciendo que ambas chicas se fueran a desayunar.

.

.

.

San Diegasaki 11:00 a.m.

Tadashi Hamada estaba en su cama de hospital con mil y un preguntas en su cabeza. Tenía que asimilar mucho en poco tiempo y el que se hubiera perdido 6 meses en coma no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Tadashi? Hola, tierra a Tadashi –decía la enfermera Rapunzel meneando la mano frente a él-, ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué? Hola Rapunzel –dijo Tadashi volviendo en si-, lo siento, la visita del señor Stan me ha tenido pensativo.

-Si eso se nota –dijo Rapunzel sonriéndole y mostrándole una bandeja con comida-, mira te traje el almuerzo.

-Rapunzel tú me vas a hacer engordar con tantas gelatinas y pastelillos de hospital

-Hay no exageres, además los pastelillos no son del hospital los preparo yo –dijo orgullosa la rubia

-Pues eso explica su buen sabor –dijo Tadashi llevándose uno de los pastelillos a su boca-, mi amiga Honey Lemon es maravillosa horneando, ella hace los mejores brownies del universo.

A Rapunzel no le pasó desapercibida la mirada soñadora de Tadashi y de inmediato supo lo que pasaba.

-¿A ti te gusta esa chica verdad? –dijo Rapunzel haciendo que el chico se sonrojara tremendamente

-¿Q-qué? No o bueno ella es una gran amiga, con esa vibrante personalidad y esa preciosa sonrisa con esos enormes ojos verdes –Tadashi volvió a poner esa sonrisa ensoñadora.

-Aww pero que tierno –dijo Rapunzel juntando sus manos y poniendo una enorme sonrisa

-Tienes razón –habló el doctor Ryder entrando a la habitación y sonriéndole a Rapunzel-, no hay nada más bello que una rubia de ojos verdes.

-¿Ustedes dos son…? –habló Tadashi rompiendo la atmosfera rómantica que se había formado de repente.

-Está prohibido que los compañeros de trabajo salgan –dijo Rapunzel-, ¡por favor no lo menciones!

-Claro que no –dijo Tadashi ganándose un abrazo de la rubia.

-Oigan mantengan la distancia de los brazos –dijo el doctor Ryder separándolos con una cara de novio celoso.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, él tiene a su propia rubia con ojos verdes –dijo Rapunzel sonriéndole a Tadashi de forma insinuante.

-Ella no… bueno qui-quizas pero… -empezó Tadashi haciendo reir al doctor y la enfermera.

-Amigo negarlo no te servirá de nada créeme-dijo Flynn Ryder guiñándole el ojo a Rapunzel y provocando un sonrojo en la rubia.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 11:30 a.m.

Una figura en un traje blanco pulcro sentada en el escritorio en la oficina de grandes ventanales tecleaba en su computador buscando información sobre avances tecnológicos en las empresas de competencia.

-Disculpe –dijo la secretaria de aquella figura en la puerta-, Mr. Yama está aquí.

-Déjalo entrar –después de eso Mr. Yama apareció dentro de la oficina con su habitual traje formal que usaba para guardar las apariencias frente a los demás trabajadores del complejo del edificio.

-Mr. Yama me alegra verle –hablo aquella figura ofreciéndole asiento al robusto hombre.

-¿Hay algún problema con mi trabajo? Si es así puedo arreglarlo inmediatamente –empezó Yama algo asustado a lo que aquella figura solo le sonrió dulcemente.

-Yama, Yama, no estás aquí por un mal desempeño. De hecho estas aquí porque tu desempeño a sido muy bueno y quiero encargarte un nuevo trabajo.

-¿De qué se trata? –habló Yama prestando atención

-Peleas de robots –habló la figura-, debes registrar el nombre de cada peleador de robots novato o experto.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Yama y en ese mismo instante se arrepintió ya que vio como el semblante de la figura cambio a uno frio como Alaska en invierno.

-Eso no te incumbe Yama, solo has tu trabajo y sal de aquí ahora mismo. Quiero que empiezes esta noche ¿En tendido?

-S-si yo haré el trabajo –hablo Yama de nuevo asustado.

-Muy bien –Yama salió de esa oficina sudando frio y es que aquella figura era alguien de temer, tal vez pareciera una persona cualquiera muy amable e incluso confiable, pero una vez que se le conocía un poco cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no profesarle temor era un error total.

.

.

.

Hiro toda la mañana se la había pasado con una sonrisa y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Gogo y su sonrisa se ensanchaba, por una mañana todos sus problemas y preocupaciones se habían cubierto con una nube morada de pensamientos con una sola protagonista. Gogo Tomago.

-¡Viejo te estoy hablando! –le gritó Fred sacando a Hiro de su embelesamiento.

-¿A si? ¿Qué era lo que decías? –preguntó Hiro poniendo atención a Fred y Wasabi que estaban frente a él.

-Hiro has estado muy distraído ¿ocurre algo malo? –preguntó Wasabi

-Nop nada malo –contestó Hiro.

-¿Y entonces Callahan? ¿Lo encontraron? –preguntó Wasabi a lo que Hiro frunció el ceño.

-No, Baymax no pudo encontrarlo con su escáner y tuvimos que ir con Abigail, la hija de Callahan, para ver si ella tenía información pero, nada, ni una pista.

-Bueno mañana volvemos a San Fransokyo así que podremos buscarlo y detenerlo todos juntos –dijo Wasabi al pelinegro.

-¡Oh viejo por fin de vuelta a la acción! –gritó Fred entusiasmado por poder volver a usar su traje de Fredzilla.

-Bueno será mejor disfrutar este último día ¿no creen? –hablo Hiro y levantándose del sofá donde estaba tumbado y corriendo-, ¡él último en llegar a la piscina es un nerd!

-¡Oye espera! –gritó Fred corriendo detrás del pelinegro.

-¡Hey eso es trampa, la sociedad tiene reglas! –gritó Wasabi también corriendo.

Hiro llegó primero a la piscina, seguido de Fred y al final Wasabi, mejor dicho…

-¡Hey Nerdsabi! –gritó Fred chocando puños con Hiro, esa iba a ser una tarde muy larga para Wasabi.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 10:00 p.m.

-¡Dos peleadores entran uno sale! –gritó la mediadora de la pelea de robots poniendo la sombrillas entre los robots-, ¡PELEEN!

Los dos adolescentes que estaban peleando con sus robots eran novatos al parecer y eran bastante buenos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó Yama a espaldas de la mediadora con el parche en el ojo derecho asustándola.

-Yama ¡no creas que eh olvidado nuestro último encuentro! –gritó la mujer apuntándole con la sombrilla de forma amenazadora pero otra sombrilla de color verde choco con la roja de la chica del parche.

-Tranquila Mizaki –habló una fujita encarando a la mediadora-, no venimos a pelear.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué haces con este imbécil? –preguntó la mediadora.

-Solo negocios –habló la fujita sonriéndole-, si quieres puedes entrar.

-No gracias, la última vez esto paso –dijo la ex-fujita bajando la sombrilla roja con la que amenazaba a Yama y apuntando hacia su parche.

-Cómo quieras, solo dinos los nombres de los novatos y nos vamos de aquí –dijo la fujita Tomoyo bajando también su sombrilla.

Dos horas después Yama ya tenía una lista con más de 300 nombres de peleadores de robots novatos y veteranos de toda la ciudad de San Fransokyo.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad de San Fransokyo en la gran mansión de la familia Lee el retirado súper héroe y ahora miembro honorario y de apoyo de SHIELD, Stan Lee, investigaba en su súper computadora sobre la mafia japonesa conocida como "Yakuza", que según información de SHIELD, habían empezado a operar en San Fransokyo hacía algunos meses.

-Veamos donde te ocultas –dijo Stan en voz alta tecleando algunos códigos y encontrando la información que buscaba-, ¡bingo!

En ese momento la pantalla se llenó de imágenes de un complejo de edificios recién abiertos en San Fransokyo de una de las industrias de tecnología más competentes del mundo, la única que le hacía competencia a "Stark Industries", "Trask Industries" y la recién surgida (aunque muy importante) "Krei Tec".

"_Así que nuestro pez gordo está en YuziTec"_ pensó Stan Lee recargándose en su silla y juntando las manos.

-No en mi ciudad, Yakuzas, no en mi ciudad.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿De quién sospechan? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y de nuevo lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, perdón, perdón, perdón, y mil gracias por leer y ahora un slaudo especial a _Phoenix-bird-blu_ me alegra ver que captaste una de las referencias ;) y lo más probable es que Gogo hubiera cacheteado a Hiro y luego se hubiera sonrojado hahaha ¡si eh visto "The Hiro´s Journal" bueno en pedazos, solo lo que se cuela a la red esta genialisimo y wow estudias japonés eres mi heroína :D LLOREMOS JUNTAS POR TADASHI :´( _Vaness9798Lycris_ ¡Lectora nueva! Bienvenida y gracias por leer mi fic Squalbraska gracias por leer y te prometo que responderé esa pregunta (es la más importante de todas hahaha) Ahora si nos leemos luego bye.


	8. Chapter 8 El tablero de juego

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola lectores de fanfiction ¡Ahora si subí temprano hahaha! aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo de este fic y déjenme decir que este capítulo es muy muuuyyy importante en la historia así que léanlo con calma, tomen un café, un té o unos ositos de goma y disfrútenlo ok y cómo siempre agradecimientos a todos mis lectores: los que dejan review, los que no, los lectores fantasmas, los casuales, los que dieron favoritos, los que dieron follow, etc. Así que no más preámbulos y disfruten que se lo merecen.

**Disclaimer**: Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 8. El tablero de juego.

San Diegasaki 7:30 a.m.

Tadashi Hamada se había levantado temprano esa mañana ya que el señor Lee había llegado temprano por él con ropa nueva para el pelinegro, que con ayuda de Rapunzel se la había puesto.

-¿Estás listo muchacho? –preguntó el señor Lee entrando a la habitación y viendo a Tadashi ya vestido y con su brazo aún vendado cubriendo las quemaduras.

-Sí, solo me quiero despedir –dijo Tadashi saliendo de la habitación y encontrándose con Rapunzel que lo abrazó, con cuidado de no lastimar su brazo vendado.

-Espero que tengas suerte con tú familia –le dijo Rapunzel soltándolo.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí y agradécele al doctor Ryder de mi parte–le dijo Tadashi sonriéndole.

-No fue nada y con gusto le doy tú mensaje –dicho esto el pelinegro empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¡Dile lo que sientes! –gritó Rapunzel desde el hospital haciendo que Tadashi se sonrojara y que el señor Lee se riera de él.

-Jóvenes –fue lo único que dijo Stan cuando su risa se calmó y entró junto con Tadashi a un lujoso automóvil.

.

.

.

Heathcliff estaba guardando el equipaje en la limusina para volver a San Fransokyo mientras que los demás se alistaban para volver.

-Adiós a las vacaciones –dijo la tía Cass algo triste-, tanto tiempo en el café sin parar de trabajar me había hecho olvidar lo buena que es la vida de oscio.

-Tía Cass, el trabajo no es tan malo además es bueno volver–dijo Hiro mientras recibía una mirada de extrañeza de su tía.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi sobrino? –habló la tía Cass.

-Amo Fred las maletas están dentro de la limusina –habló Heathcliff con su voz refinada.

-Excelente, vámonos –dijo Fred entrando al vehículo seguido de todos, luego el mayordomo puso la limusina en marcha hacia San Fransokyo.

-¿Qué tal si escuchamos música? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Mientras no sea "Let it go" creo que estaría bien–dijo Gogo.

-No se preocupen "Let it go" es cosa del pasado –dijo Fred-, mejor escuchemos "Fort he first time in forever" –dijo emocionado el rubio mientras Honey y la tía Cass empezaban a cantar junto con él la canción por otro lado Wasabi, Hiro y Gogo solo se quedaron observando al trio.

-Imposible –dijo Hiro, para luego recibir un codazo de parte de Gogo y ver que le ofrecía un audífono, al ponérselo reconoció de inmediato la canción-, ¿Immortals?

Gogo solo asintió. Ambos escucharon todo el disco de Fall Out Boys "American Beauty/American Psyco" de regreso a casa mientras que Wasabi sufría escuchando al trio de cantantes repetir una y otra vez los soundtracks de Frozen.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 10:30 a.m.

Stan Lee y Tadashi llegaron a la mansión de la familia Lee.

-¿Esta es su casa? –preguntó Tadashi asombrado de ver la gran mansión.

-Sí, es algo que compre cuando recién me case con mi esposa, se la di de regalo de bodas–explicó Stan Lee provocando aún más asombró en el pelinegro-, así que "welcome to my house", en francés eso significa puerta de entrada –señalo el señor Lee.

-En realidad no –le contestó Tadashi casi disculpándose con él hombre lo cual le provoco una carcajada al hombre.

-Ahora sé porque eres amigo de Fred, eres un chico muy agradable –habló Stan dejando pasar a Tadashi a la mansión.

-¿Fred está aquí?

-No, de hecho él, tus amigos, tu hermano y tu tía se fueron de vacaciones a la casa de playa familiar –dijo Stan-, creo que vuelven hoy, pero antes de darles la noticia de que estas vivo me gustaría explicarte lo que ha estado pasando estos últimos 6 meses que tu estuviste en coma.

-Estoy listo para escuchar –habló Tadashi de forma determinada.

-Será mejor que te sientes muchacho –le dijo el señor Lee sacando de un mueble una gran carpeta y entregándole a Tadashi un periódico con la noticia del incendio-, todo comenzó el día de tu supuesta muerte.

-¿A qué se refiere con todo? –preguntó Tadashi viendo el periódico.

-El incendio no fue un accidente, Tadashi.

.

.

.

Todos iban en la limusina de Fred cuando el mencionado recibió un mensaje a su celular de parte de su padre.

"Fred, sé que hoy llegas a la ciudad, por favor ven a casa en cuanto puedas y no traigas a tus amigos, es algo muy importante. Atte. Papá"

Fred se extrañó del contenido del mensaje, hacia no mucho que su padre le había confesado que era un súper héroe retirado y que ahora trabajaba para SHIELD una organización secreta que se encargaba de proteger a la tierra de, básicamente, cualquier peligro de magnitudes colosales y en ocasiones su padre le enviaba mensajes de advertencia sobre criminales o situaciones de peligro en las que podía verse envuelto, pero este mensaje era demasiado misterioso.

-Este… chicos recibí un mensaje de mi papá ¿no les molesta que los deje a todos en el "Lucky Cat Café"? –preguntó Fred al grupo.

-Claro que no amigo –afirmó Wasabi.

-Por mi está bien –contestó Gogo.

-Seguro Fredy –dijo Honey Lemon.

-A mí me parece perfecto –dijo Hiro poniendo una sonrisa sonsacarrona y recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte de Gogo.

-¿Todo bien querido? –preguntó la tía Cass a Fred, ella era como la mamá de todos y cómo madre postiza temporal se preocupaba por todos.

-Si todo está bien –contestó Fred relajado.

Al poco rato todos llegaron al café y Fred tuvo que marcharse.

-Se siente bien volver –dijo la tía Cass entrando al café, que estaba ligeramente lleno, seguida por los adolescentes.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludo Anna una de las chicas que se ocuparían del café temporalmente-, ¿cómo estuvo su viaje?

-Excelente querida –empezó la tía Cass, pronto ambas se embarcaron en una conversación sobre el café y cómo estuvo durante su ausencia, mientras que los chicos se sentaron en una mesa.

-Así que ya están de vuelta –habló la rubia platina parada frente a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados-, ¿estuvo bien su viaje?

-Si fue bastante bueno –habló Hiro sonriéndole a la chica-, y el trabajo por aquí ¿estuvo pesado?

-No realmente –dijo Elsa devolviéndole el gesto a Hiro-, mi hermana dice que yo podría administrar y gobernar un reino entero sin problemas.

-Apuesto a que si –le contestó Hiro sin notar la miradita de fuego que Gogo alternaba entre la rubia platina y él.

-Bien ¿Qué van a ordenar? –preguntó Elsa sacando una libreta para anotar las ordenes.

-Yo un café americano –dijo Wasabi.

-Yo un frapuccino –dijo Honey Lemon.

-Yo tu corazón en bandeja de plata –murmuró Gogo mientras la rubia anotaba.

-Disculpa ¿Qué pediste? –preguntó Elsa al no escuchar bien a Gogo.

-Dijo un muffin de pasas –contestó Honey soltando una risita nerviosa y tratando de arreglar la frase de Gogo.

-De hecho preferiría uno de chocolate ahora que lo pienso mejor –habló Gogo de manera cortante.

-…de chocolate –murmuro Elsa mientras anotaba-, ok y ¿tú Hiro?

-Creo que también pediré un muffin de chocolate –dijo el pelinegro.

-Ok, entonces serán dos de chocolate, ya vuelvo con sus órdenes –dijo Elsa alejándose.

-¿Creen que se quede cómo mesera por aquí? –Preguntó Wasabi-, es decir es muy buena en este trabajo y una mesera linda atraería a mucha clientela.

Gogo poso sus ojos castaños sobre el afroamericano de forma sombría lo que hizo a Wasabi encogerse en su asiento.

-¿Qué dije? –preguntó Wasabi ya sin soportar la mirada de Gogo, pero fue en ese momento llegó Elsa con las ordenes de todos y se retiró.

-Sip ella es una buena mesera –habló Hiro-, pero mi tía Cass es mejor, además no creo que necesitemos de una mesera, a veces trabajo yo como mesero.

-Debería venir una tarde para ver cómo funciona eso de que seas mesero –dijo Gogo con el ánimo recuperado y golpeando a Hiro en el hombro.

En la mesa de los héroes todos reían sin darse cuenta de que alguien en otra mesa los observaba, en especial a alguien. Hiro.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces mi hermano y mis amigos ahora son un grupo de súper héroes? –Preguntó Tadashi sin poder creerlo.

-Los mejores que ha tenido San Fransokyo, incluso mejores que yo –habló Stan Lee

-Y Callahan está en prisión, supongo.

-Estaba, hace unos días escapó de forma misteriosa, pero algo me lleva a sospechar que no fue un escape, sino un secuestro.

-¿Un secuestro? –Preguntó Tadashi-, ¿Por qué alguien secuestraria al profesor?

-Esa es la pregunta –contestó Stan Lee cuando el sonido de una puerta resonó por los pasillos.

-¡Papá estoy en casa! –gritó Fred a lo que Tadashi se levantó de inmediato y salió corriendo para ir a reunirse con su amigo.

-¡Espera! –trató de detenerlo el señor Lee, pero fue inútil.

-¿Papá? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntaba Fred pero al doblar por un pasillo vio una figura parada en medio, Tadashi. Fred se quedó congelado y Tadashi le sonrío.

-Hola Fred –dijo el pelinegro para romper el hielo pero lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio a 3 metros frente a él comenzara a gritar.

-¡Santa mascara de Mega Zor! ¡Papá hay un fantasma!

-Fred tranquilízate –pidió Tadashi acercándose a él y consiguiendo que Fred retrocediera y cayera al suelo.

-Hijo levántate –dijo Stan apareciendo detrás de Tadashi-, por eso te pedí que esperarás –ahora dirigiéndose a Tadashi.

-¿Qué es esto alguna especie de dimensión desconocida? ¿Es un robot? ¿O estoy loco? –empezó a preguntar Fred levantándose del suelo.

-Deja que te expliquemos todo –habló Tadashi tocando los hombros de Fred con ambas manos cosa que aprovecho Fred para abrazar a su amigo.

-Viejo –hablo Fred-, estas vivo.

.

.

.

Wasabi, Honey Lemon y Gogo se retiraron del "Lucky Cat Café" pues tenían que desempacar sus cosas, el pelinegro estaba sentado en una mesa solo, cuando una chica le habló.

-Hola –saludo la chica de cabello castaño lo cual confundió algo al pelinegro _"¿me habla a mí?"_ pensó Hiro.

-Eh hola –contestó Hiro viéndola parada al lado de su mesa.

-¿Eres Hiro Hamada no? –preguntó la chica con interés.

-Si ¿nos conocemos? –preguntó Hiro aún más confundido.

-No, bueno yo leí sobre ti en el periódico y desde hace un rato que te estoy observando decidiéndome si acercarme o no –habló la chica-, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Claro –afirmo Hiro viendo como aquella desconocida se sentaba en la mesa frente a él-, así que ¿me observabas?

-Sí, lo sé, suena espeluznante pero es que ser un prodigio te da algo de fama y me interesa hacerte una propuesta, tal vez estés interesado –hablo la castaña.

-¿Una propuesta? –preguntó Hiro.

-Sí, no me he presentado, soy Aiori Yuzika presidenta de las industrias YuziTec –habló la chica con una enorme sonrisa y extendiéndola mano hacia Hiro.

-Wow es un placer –habló Hiro respondiendo al saludo-, pero, ¿no eres muy joven para ser la directora de una de las mayores empresas de tecnología en el mundo? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 18 y pues es una larga historia la de mi nombramiento cómo directora –empezó la castaña pero un sonido de su celular la distrajo y al revisarlo su cara se tornó algo más seria-, lo lamento tengo que irme, el trabajo nunca acaba, pero si te interesa escuchar lo que tengo que decirte arregla una cita en YuziTec -dijo Aiori entregándole una tarjeta a Hiro con un número de teléfono.

-Gracias, pero aun no entiendo qué podría ofrecerle a tu empresa –dijo Hiro viendo a la chica levantarse.

-Eres un genio de la robótica ¿cierto?, créeme tú puedes ofrecer mucho y no solo a mi empresa, sino al mundo –dijo Aiori sonriéndole cálidamente al puberto.

-Me gustarían más detalles –habló Hiro parándose frente a ella, la castaña le sacaba solo unos pocos centímetros de altura.

-Si quieres más detalles sabes dónde encontrarme –le contestó Aiori con esa cálida sonrisa y saliendo del café dejando a Hiro ahí parado con la tarjeta entre las manos.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 8:00 p.m.

El yakuza Kuno vigilaba la bodega donde el profesor Callahan estaba retenido, le habían asignado la importante misión de sacarle la información necesaria al prisionero, así tuviera que usar la fuerza. Kuno se acercó a la celda del profesor y empezó a interrogarlo.

-Profesor lo que le pedimos es muy sencillo, solo necesitamos los planos y ya está, ni siquiera tiene que participar en la construcción –habló Kuno intentando ser razonable.

-Para ser un yakuza eres demasiado diplomático –habló Callahan dentro de la celda de cristal antibalas reforzado.

-Si quiere podemos hacer esto a las malas como sugiere mi superior e involucrar a su hija –habló Kuno perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia, pero esta vez el profesor Callahan en vez de reaccionar mal ante la mención de su hija se mantuvo sereno.

-¿Por qué con mi hija? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de sacarme la información a mí y mancharte tus manitas? ¿Soy demasiado hombre para ti? –el yakuza empezaba a perder los estribos y Callahan lo notaba, tenía que hacer esto, era su única oportunidad.

-¡Mira idiota será mejor que hables o yo mismo buscaré a tú hija y le haré cosas inimaginables! –gritó el yakuza, Callahan seguía sereno pero las palabras de aquel hombre lo empezaban a desestabilizar _"Solo un poco más"_

-Ya veo, entonces por eso te mandaron a interrogarme –dijo Callahan preparándose-, ni siquiera puedes hacer una misión de campo, no eres un combatiente –el yakuza estaba rojo de ira-, hasta aquellas chicas que me secuestraron son más rudas que tú, un simple muchacho con tanto complejo que pidió interrogarme a solas para que nadie viera como es que fracasas otra vez.

El yakuza se quebró de ira y sin ninguna prudencia abrió la celda de Callahan y se abalanzo contra él, pero eso él profesor ya lo tenía previsto así que solo se hizo a un lado y Kuno choco contra la pared, Callahan aprovecho ese momento y salió por la puerta, se dirigió al control empotrado a la pared y la cerro, Kuno se levantó con algo de sangre en la cabeza y empezó a golpear el vidrio.

-¡Ábrame ahora! –gritaba Kuno desde dentro golpeando con fuerza el cristal.

-Ni te molestes en golpear esto, sé que parece cristal pero no lo es, es un polímero avanzado capaz de soportar hasta una tonelada de fuerza –dijo Callahan dando unos golpecitos al cristal con los nudillos-, créeme yo lo invente –y dicho esto Callahan se apresuró a salir del lugar dejando atrás al yakuza gritando atrapado en la celda.

.

.

.

Los Héroes estaban en casa, Tadashi estaba en casa, Callahan estaba huyendo en las calles de San Fransokyo y él enemigo estaba en San Fransokyo.

El tablero estaba puesto y las fichas estaban en él.

La partida estaba por comenzar y aquella figura en la oficina de los ventanales con la vista de la ciudad de San Fransokyo ya había hecho el primer movimiento en el juego.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Suspenso chan chan chaaannnn y así los voy a dejar por una semana muajajaja si lo sé a veces soy malvada, pero no se preocupen que prometo subir el siguiente capítulo puntualita ok ;) ahora saludos a _ ._ Amo tus reviews es agradable ver que comentes tanto hahaha y sobre los rumores que me cuentas claro que lo eh escuchado aunque sobre el "doujinshisu2 no tenia ni idea que genial, tanta gente alla afuera con talento alimentando nuestro fandom y sobre el manga ¿¡PORQUEEEE!? MALDITO DISNEY en fin sigue comentando plis adoro que comentes, _SolidesArc327_ ¡En hora buena has llegado! las cosas apenas se estan poniendo buenas así que llegaste justo a tiempo, gracias por leer este fic y espero te siga gustando, _Nightspider_ ¿Cómo no amar a Hiro y Gogo juntos? me alegra que hayas llegado a este fic y espero lo sigas disfrutando, sobre tu idea me parece muy buena tratare de meterla aunque si por alguna razón no puedo no te preocupes que drama va a sobrar en este fic.

Y creo que es todo por ahora queridos lectores así que nos leemos luego bye.


	9. Chapter 9 Fujitas

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola lectores queridos, ya llego nuevo capítulo siiiii y este debo advertirles, es un capítulo con poco romance u.u si lo sé no guta, pero es importante así que léanlo ok además los siguientes van a estar que sudan amor Hirogo y también Tadahoney ;) y mil gracias por sus follows, favoritos, reviews, darle la oportunidad a esta historia de ser leída por ustedes y también a los lectores fantasmas, un abrazo a todos y sin preámbulos ¡El noveno capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Mervel.

* * *

Capítulo 9. Fujitas

San Fransokyo 10:00 p.m.

El profesor Callahan corría entre las calles de San Fransokyo con desesperación, sabía que los yakuzas podrían encontrarlo en cualquier momento y volver a ser capturado por ellos era un lujo que no podía permitirse, por otro lado ir con la policía no ayudaba mucho, él era un prófugo y nadie le creería si dijera que lo secuestraron en vez de escapar. Ir a casa con Abigail no era una opción, ese sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían. Abigail, ella no estaba segura en San Fransokyo, tenía que sacarla, debía protegerla, sabía que se arriesgaba mucho pero debía hacerlo.

Callahan se metió entre callejones oscuros de la ciudad hasta dar con un teléfono público en el cuál marcó.

-¿Operadora? –habló Callahan desde el teléfono vigilando que nadie estuviera cerca.

-Buenas noches señor ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –habló la voz de una señorita desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Necesito hacer una llamada por cobrar –habló Callahan.

-¿A quién desea llamar? –preguntó la operadora.

-Abigail Callahan, del distrito norte de San Fransokyo –dijo Robert desesperado por escuchar la voz de su hija sana y salva.

-Muy bien señor la buscare en el directorio y se la comunicaré.

-Gracias señorita –dijo Callahan antes de escuchar el resonar del timbre del teléfono en la otra línea, de repente alguien contestó.

-¿Hola? –era ella, Abigail, sana y salva en casa.

-Hola cariño –dijo Callahan con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Papá eres tú? –Habló Abigail desde la otra línea-, ¿papá dónde estás? La policía te está buscándote ¿Por qué escapaste?

-Hija no tengo mucho tiempo solo sal de la ciudad, por favor, vete de aquí, aléjate lo más que puedas ahora mismo –habló Callahan desesperado.

-Papá estoy bien arreglaremos esto, te lo prometo –dijo Abigail tratando de tranquilizar a su padre.

-No, no lo entiendes Abigail esto es grave esas personas pueden hacerte daño debes irte ahora mismo –dijo Callahan desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Papá ¿cuáles personas? ¿Qué sucede?

-Prométeme que te iras en cuanto puedas, Abigail, prométemelo –dijo Callahan con notable angustia, se formó un silencio en la línea y luego Abigail contestó.

-Lo prometo papá, solo dime ¿Qué sucede? –pero Abigail no obtuvo respuesta ya su padre había colgado y había salido corriendo en busca de un refugio para no ser recapturado por los Yakuzas.

.

.

.

-Aún no puedo creer que estés vivo

-Aún no puedo creer que eres millonario

Tadashi Y Fred habían estado hablando demasiado sobre lo sucedido después del incendio, el señor Lee estaba alrededor de ellos viendo cómo ambos bromeaban y reían como si Tadashi nunca hubiera "muerto"

-Hiro él… ¿cómo está? –hablo Tadashi preocupado por su hermano.

-Viejo él… esta mejor, tú muerte le afecto demasiado –dijo el rubio ensombreciéndose, cosa muy rara en Fred-, pero tranquilo todos lo apoyamos para que siguiera adelante.

-Gracias Fred, enserio muchas gracias –dijo Tadashi.

-Hey ¿para qué son los amigos? –Dijo Fred chocando el puño con Tadashi-, pero viejo ¿Por qué no has ido a hablar con él? Estoy seguro de que se alegrará mucho, de hecho, todos se alegrarán.

-Sí, quiero que todos estén presentes, quiero verlos a todos, en especial a Hiro –dijo Tadashi emocionado ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a sus amigos y a su hermanito.

-Que mañana vengan, así les daremos la noticia a todos –dijo el señor Lee.

-¿Por qué no mejor hoy? –preguntó Fred.

-Son casi las 12:00 p.m. Fred, estoy seguro que más de uno de ellos ya está dormido, este ha sido un largo día para todos, necesitamos descansar. Además ya esperaron 6 meses ¿qué es un día más? –habló el señor Lee mientras llamaba a Heathcliff para que llevara a Tadashi a una habitación a descansar, ya que el pelinegro aunque lo negara tenía unas enormes ojeras y una cara de zombie que ni el mejor café se la quitaba.

.

.

.

En aquella oficina de ventanales de cristal una figura se enfrascaba por buscar algo en aquella imagen esplendida de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde están? –sé preguntó en voz alta-, ¿Por qué no responden a los crímenes?

Un sonido en la puerta distrajo de sus pensamientos a aquella figura haciendo que volteara.

-Adelante –dijo aquella figura viendo como por aquella puerta entraban las fujitas.

-¿Qué trabajo tenemos para hoy? –preguntó la fujita llamada Tomoyo.

-El mismo –dijo la figura volviendo su atención a la imagen de la ciudad.

-Pero lo hemos hecho ya por varios días y no hay resultados –habló otra fujita, esta con un vestido kimono corto rosa con los bordes rojos, unas calcetas del mismo tono rosado y el cabello rubio siendo adornado por una flor roja.

-Kira –habló la figura helándole la sangre a la fujita rubia-, el trabajo que tienen es-el-mis-mo ¿entiendes? –le dijo la figura estando delante de aquella fujita.

-S-si entiendo –dijo Kira haciendo una reverencia a la figura quién complacida volvió a su trabajo de inspeccionar la imagen de la ciudad nocturna.

-Háganlo y esta vez obtengan resultados –dijo por fin esa figura mientras las fujitas salían de la oficina.

-No debimos liarnos con los Yakuza –dijo Kira bajando las escaleras junto a las otras dos fujitas.

-Sí, creo que esto saldrá mal –habló la otra fujita de vestido kimono corto verde con flores amarillas y rosas en él, unas largas calcetas a rayas de color blanco y amarillo, un short verde y un chongo alto sujeto con palillos.

-Ya basta Kira y Sora –habló Tomoyo-, ¿quieren desertar? ¡Bien, lárguense! Más paga para mí.

-Tomoyo no queremos desertar pero, nunca hicimos algo así antes –hablo Sora que era cómo una cabeza más alta que Tomoyo-, secuestramos a un hombre de prisión, hemos provocado disturbios, robado y también les conseguimos una lista de los peleadores de robots en San Fransokyo, tal vez tú creas que solo es una persona tratando de hacer caos, pero estoy segura de que esto es algo grande.

-Grande o no ya hicimos un trato y ahora este es nuestro trabajo –habló Tomoyo mientras abría una puerta de servicio al final de las escaleras que daba hacia un callejón-, ¿Están conmigo en esto o no? –la fujita alta y la rubia se dieron una mirada y luego asintieron con la cabeza-, bien entonces a trabajar.

.

.

.

Hiro estaba aún despierto, la verdad era que no estaba cansado además de que tenía algo con que distraerse. El pelinegro le daba vueltas a la tarjeta entre sus dedos, era muy minimalista y elegante, con un fondo negro y letras en blanco a contraste diciendo "Aiori Yuzika" y al reverso el número telefónico de la empresa YuziTec junto con el logotipo de la empresa.

¿Sería correcto arreglar una cita? La última vez que alguien estuvo involucrado con una empresa interesada en sus inventos, KreiTec, el incendio surgió y su hermano murió. Hiro no estaba convencido de hacer tratos con una empresa.

-¡Ya basta Hiro! ¡No más dramas! –Hiro se sorprendió al descubrirse repitiendo las palabras que Gogo usaba para alentarlo. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro al pensar en la pelinegra, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unas sirenas de policía que pasaban a toda velocidad por la calle hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¡Auch! –dijo Hiro activando a Baymax.

-Hola Hiro ¿hay algún problema? –preguntó el robot.

-Conéctate a la red de radio policiaca –le pidió Hiro mientras veía como Baymax localizaba la señal para mostrársela al chico.

_-Patrulla 43 necesitamos apoyo –habló un policía desde el radio comunicador._

_-Cuál es la situación –preguntó la otra patrulla._

_-Un asalto en las joyerías del Centro Comercial de San Fransokyo –habló el otro policía-, son ellas de nuevo._

_-Demonios, más vale que ahora si las detengamos –habló el otro policía-, pide más refuerzos. Patrulla 43 fuera._

-Baymax contacta a los chicos, es hora de hacer trabajo de héroe –dijo Hiro jalando a Baymax escaleras abajo hacia el garaje y se preparaba con su armadura al igual que a Baymax.

.

.

.

Centro Comercial de San Fransokyo 1:45 a.m.

Hiro recogió Honey Lemon y Wasabi llegando al centro comercial mientras que Gogo y Fredzilla llegaban por su cuenta.

-¿Cuál es el problema oficial? –preguntó Hiro al oficial que parecía estar al mando.

-Gracias al cielo que ustedes están aquí ¿dónde diablos se habían metido? –dijo el policía exaltado.

-¿El problema es…? –habló Hiro de nuevo

-Adentro están tres locas robando la joyería, pero no se dejen engañar ya noquearon a más de la mitad de la policía de San Fransokyo –dijo el policia mientras Hiro montaba sobre Baymax.

-Muy bien escuchen –habló Hiro por el intercomunicador-, hay tres chicas, al parecer peligrosas, así que el plan es simple atraparlas antes de que terminen el robo.

Todos entraron al edificio en la zona de joyería donde asombrados vieron a una gran cantidad de policías en el piso totalmente fuera de combate. El edificio estaba en competo silencio pero de repente una sombrilla salió disparada y golpeo a Wasabi en el rostro.

-Auch ¡oigan! –dijo levantándose y sobándose la nariz mientras una risita inundaba todo el centro comercial.

-¿Te dolió mucho? –preguntó una voz a espaldas de ellos, era una chica con kimono rojo corto y calcetas negras extra largas mientras tomaba su sombrilla-, bien porque esa era la intensión.

Gogo tiro uno de sus discos electromagnéticos hacia la fujita pero ella lo esquivo con facilidad, de repente una cadena con una bola metálica con púas envolvió el traje de Fred y lo lanzo por los aires mientras que la dueña de la cadena reía al ver como el gran Fredzilla caía sin remedio.

-Wasabi, Honey Lemon encárguense de la chica de la sombrilla –dijo Hiro.

-Gogo, la chica de la cadena-, dijo Hiro mientras los héroes se dispersaban para pelear-, ¿Fred estas bien? –preguntó Hiro a su amigo.

-Si, ayudaré a Gogo –dijo Fred levantándose y uniéndose a Gogo.

-Falta una –dijo Hiro buscando a la fujita faltante.

-¿Me buscabas? –preguntó la fujita rubia cayendo encima de Hiro extendiendo un par de dagas y apuntándole.

-¡Baymax Alas! –ordenó Hiro haciendo desequilibrar a la fujita provocando que uno de las dagas cayera de su mano para poder sostenerse del robot y no caer, Hiro empezó a forcejear con ella para quitarle la daga pero ella era muy hábil, al final ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

-Ven aquí amarillita –gritaba la fujita Sora atacando a Gogo con la bola con púas y esquivando los discos electromagnéticos de la pelinegra y al mismo tiempo el fuego que lanzaba Fredzilla-, ¡Es todo lo que tienen!

-¡Me estas sacando de mis casillas! –gritó Gogo furiosa lanzando ambos discos electromagnéticos, Sora esquivo uno pero el segundo dio directo en su frente tirándola.

-¡Gran golpe Gogo! -dijo Fred chocando el puño con Gogo.

-Oye tú ven acá –gritaba Wasabi mientras perseguía a la fuijita Tomoyo quién saltaba de un lado a otro con la habilidad de un ninja-, ¡Honey ayuda! –pidió Wasabi a la rubia mientras ella lanzaba esferas creando materiales sobre los cuales Wasabi pudiera saltar para alcanzar a la fujita.

-¡Para ser tan guapo eres patético en batalla! –le gritó la fujita saltando directo hacia Wasabi y chocando su sombrilla con las espadas láser del héroe. En ese momento aprovecho Honey Lemon para golpear a la fujita con una esfera y atraparla en una masa azúl dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Así se hace Honey Lemon! –gritó Wasabi a su compañera de equipo.

Hiro por otra parte rodaba en el suelo con la última fujita, Kira.

-¡Suéltame ya! –gritaba la fujita rubia.

-¡No, tu suelta la daga! –le gritaba Hiro que ahora estaba sobre ella, pero en un hábil movimiento Kira se posiciono sobre él y empezó a ganar fuerza, tanta que corto el brazo del pelinegro con la daga.

-¡Auch! –Gritó Hiro haciendo que Baymax llegara de inmediato y le quitara a la chica de encima-, bien hecho Baymax, creo que las derrotamos.

-¿Eso crees? –gritó la fujita que había sido noqueada por Gogo tomando la daga que se le había caído a Kira y lanzándola dando en la masa azúl que cubría a Tomoyo, provocando que esta se agrietara y la fujita de vestido rojo se liberara.

Kira aprovecho la confusión y golpeo a Baymax en la cara haciendo que el robot la liberará y de paso pateando a Hiro para tirándolo al piso.

-Eso es por encimarte en mi ¡pervertido! –le gritó Kira a Hiro mientras se reunía con las demás y huían dl lugar.

-¡Viejo estas bien! –gritó red mientras se acercaba con todos hacia Hiro.

-Si estoy bien -habló Hiro quitándose el casco.

-Te escanearé en busca de heridas –dijo Baymax escaneando al pelinegro-, escaneo completo. Sufriste de una herida en tu brazo derecho provocada por un objeto punzocortante, sugiero limpiar la herida y sutura.

Baymax roció con su dedo en la herida de Hiro la cual había empapado su traje de sangre y luego se dispuso a cocerla, pero se detuvo.

-El desinfectante anestesiara parcialmente tu brazo, pero dolerá un poco la sutura –dijo Baymax viendo al pelinegro quién solo trago saliva.

-Está bien amigo, hagámoslo –contestó Hiro.

-Chicos será mejor que revisemos si los policías están bien –sugirió Honey Lemon viendo como algunos de ellos se despertaban.

-Y también revisar que joyas se llevaron esas ladronas –dijo Wasabi.

-Ustedes vayan mientras Baymax me sutura –dijo Hiro viendo como Baymax sacaba un aguja e hilo de otro de sus dedos. Todos se fueron pero Gogo se quedó.

-Gogo ve con ellos por favor –pidió Hiro.

-¿Es la primera vez que te suturan? –preguntó Gogo.

-Si –contestó Hiro viendo con algo de miedo la enorme aguja.

-Entonces me quedaré, la primera vez siempre es la que da más miedo, en especial sin anestesia –dijo Gogo acercándose a él y tomándole la mano del brazo que estaba a punto de recibir las puntadas haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara-, si te duele mucho aprieta mi mano ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Gogo –dijo Hiro sonriéndole a la chica, hasta que por su cara cruzo una mueca de dolor provocada por la sutura de Baymax.

Después de los 10 minutos más dolorosos de su vida Hiro por fin tuvo el brazo suturado, la mayoría de los policías se habían levantado y empezaban a desalojar el centro comercial.

-Chicos –fue Wasabi el que habló desde una de las joyerías a los demás, pronto todo el equipo ya reunido ahí observaron lo que Wasabi quería enseñarles-, en ninguna de las joyerías que revise faltaban joyas, solo había cristales rotos y vandalismo.

-Lo mismo conmigo y Fred –dijo Honey Lemon.

-Y en todos los establecimientos estaba escrito eso con pintura de grafiti –dijo Fred señalando a las letras rojas en la pared donde se encontraban las joyas más preciosas.

"FUJITAS"

-¿Creen que ese sea el nombre de las criminales? –preguntó Hiro a los chicos.

-Pues no lo sé, ni me importa, esas 3 se han ganado a los Grandes Héroes cómo enemigos –dijo Gogo con ira contenida-, nadie se mete conti… con nosotros sin recibir una paliza de mi parte.

-Oigan la prensa está llegando, será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Honey Lemon haciendo que todos salieran por la puerta trasera, pero antes de irse Wasabi se encontró en el suelo un collar con un conejito, lo tomo y siguió a los demás para desaparecer del embrollo.

.

.

.

-Perdí mi collar de conejo –dijo Tomoyo a sus chicas mientras caminaban a YuziTec hacia aquella oficina donde estaba aquella figura que les daba órdenes.

-Con todo el dinero que ganemos podrás comprarte cientos de esos si quieres –le dijo Kira caminando a saltitos como niña.

-Sí, pero ese era especial –dijo Tomoyo jugando con su sombrilla

-Probablemente la policía ya lo tiene entre la evidencia así que mejor olvídate de el –ahora fue Sora quién habló.

-Que amargada eres Sora –dijo Kira parándose frente a ella-, a veces pareces una anciana de 50 años siendo que apenas tienes 20.

-Y tú pareces una niña de 8 siendo que tienes 16 –le dijo Sora en defensa mientras que Kira le sacaba la lengua.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, esto es importante –habló Tomoyo entrando por la puerta oculta que daba a las escaleras del edificio-, por fin cumplimos la misión y llamamos la atención de los Grandes Héroes, ahora nos asignarán algo diferente.

-Espero que no sea otro secuestro –dijo Kira-, eso de llevarse gente a la fuerza es muy difícil, como a ese tal Callahan que tuvimos que noquearlo y cargarlo, además no me gustan esos trabajos.

-Pues acostúmbrate que, por si no lo recuerdas, somos las malas del cuento –le dijo Sora a Kira.

-Sora tiene razón, por muy buenas que queramos ser, somos las malas en esta historia –dijo Tomoyo subiendo las escaleras seguida de las otras dos fujitas.

Ya estando en la oficina con aquella figura dierón su reporte sobre el caso.

-¿Yamma las acompañó? –preguntó la figura.

-No, él aún sigue recolectando nombres de peleadores de robots –contestó Tomoyo.

-Bien, su misión fue cumplida satisfactoriamente –dijo la figura sentándose en su escritorio-, ahora necesito que los mantengan ocupados, distráiganlos de los verdaderos problemas y cuando sea el momento… caerán.

Las tres fujitas se retiraron de la oficina. La verdad detrás de su maquillaje típico de una geisha, los kimonos cortos, las armas y el crimen era que ellas no habían escogido ser las malas, ellas se vieron obligadas a ser las malas y aquel collar de conejo que ahora Wasabi tenía en su poder era una prueba de ello.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Lectores y Lectoras eh decidido que contestaré a cada comentario personalmente a partir de ahora ¡todos merecen mi atención! Asi que aquí vamos:

_Phoenix-bird-blu: _hahaha si Gogo es capaz de matar a Aiori solo por hablar con Hiro, mira cómo se puso con Elsa hahah ¡Fall Out Boy es genial!

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ Welcome to my fic en Francés es bienvenida a mi fic lectora fantasma ;) agradezco siempre las ideas que mis lectores me dan es bueno saber que les interesa el avance de la historia y la tuya me a gustado mucho así que tratare de involucrarla y mil gracias por tus cumplidos hacia mi fic espero que te guste este cap.

_IsaiHdzr:__:_ ¿Es cosa mía o tu nombre nunca aparece cuándo te contesto los comentarios? En fin espero que Disney no haga serie BH6 no se creó que se perdería la originalidad, en lo personal prefiero el comic y sobre querer escribir es genial, casualmente el terror, la comedia y el romance son mis fuertes así que si ocupas un consejo u opinión aquí estoy para ti :D

_Diego:_ Gracias x tu review y espero que este cap te guste.

_Laura:_ Oh stop you! Gracias por leer mi fanfic y tu cumplido, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

_AnonimusFem:_ Drama, drama y más drama hahaha si fueron unas líneas dramáticas ¡los celos Hirogo son muy entendibles! Hasta yo los sentí cuando escribía, pero es algo importante así que ni modo. Espero que este cap te guste y también a ti Ethan

_Nightspider: _Al contrario gracias por dar sugerencias, espero que te guste este cap.

_Gabinoanct96:_ Acabo de ver tu review hace cómo dos minutos y quiero agradecerte mucho por compartir lo que piensas conmigo *u* y con gusto te aceptaria la cerveza, pero casi no me gusta ¿que tal vino tinto? hahaha ntc espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y tienes suerte porque casualmente público todos los miercoles ;) asi que aquí esta el siguiente cap :D.

Wow creo que eso es todo nos leemos luego bye ;).


	10. Chapter 10 Hermanos

**Notas de la Autora:** Chan Chan CHAN CHAN DUN DUN Aquí el décimo capítulo de Un Gran Y Grandes Problemas, esperó lo disfruten porque hasta yo disfrute escribirlo así que ¡lean mis querido lectores! Y muchas gracias por leer este fic son un amor todos ustedes.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 10. Hermanos.

San Fransokyo 2:20 a.m.

Hiro decidió llevar a todos sus amigos sobre Baymax para evitar a la prensa y que todos llegarán más rápido a casa. Primero dejo a Wasabi ya que el pobre no aguantaba mucho tiempo volando sobre Baymax, luego a Honey Lemon, luego a Gogo (quien insistió en quedarse con Hiro para supervisar la herida de su brazo pero al final él la convenció de que Baymax se encargaría) y finalmente estaba llevando a Fred.

-Oye viejo ¿cómo sigue tu brazo? –preguntó Fred sobre Baymax junto a Hiro.

-Estoy bien, enserio –contestó Hiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, solo me preocupó –contestó Fred sonriendo-, eres como un hermano menor para mí y los hermanos mayores se preocupan por los menores.

-Sí, eso hacen –contestó Hiro de repente muy pensativo-, gracias Fred, tú… también eres como un hermano para mí.

Fred sonrió ante la respuesta de Hiro, el jamás tuvo hermanos y durante su infancia le costaba hacer amigos, amigos reales, ser hijo de un millonario le daba "amigos" pero en el fondo él sabía que no eran realmente sus amigos, así que poco a poco dejo su lado extrovertido y se enfrasco en los comics. Cuando entro a la preparatoria se esforzó mucho por ocultar su vida de rico: se vestía cómodo, se convirtió en la mascota escolar y siempre llevaba comics a dónde fuera, nadie sospechaba de su riqueza y fue cuando su lado extrovertido volvió, hasta que alguien supo su secreto y lo difundió. No fue agradable volver a ser el hijo del millonario.

Al graduarse de la preparatoria evitó la escuela, entrar en la Universidad cómo estudiante, ni pensarlo, su padre hacia donativos a todas las universidades de San Fransokyo y más de uno lo reconocería, no estaba listo para eso, pero, ¿ser un vago y no hacer nada? Tampoco era muy agradable, así que un día pensó que quizás caminar por las calles le ayudaría a saber qué hacer y ahí pasó, estaba leyendo un comic "Age of Ultron no.7" cuando de repente choco con un chico. Tadashi Hamada. El chico se disculpó y ayudo a Fred a levantarse, fue muy amable tanto que Fred pensó por un segundo que Tadashi sabía quién era él, pero no, solo era amable porque así era él y para Fred el ser tratado cómo el hijo de un millonario sin que ese chico supiera que era el hijo de un millonario era algo sin precio.

Ese chico se convirtió en su hermano y él le dio la idea de convertirse en la mascota del ITSF, así podrían verse más seguido, con él tiempo su grupo de amigos se volvió numeroso y por primera vez Fred se sintió aceptado por quién era y no por ser él hijo de un millonario, luego conoció a Hiro y la reacción fue la misma que con Tadashi, Hiro se convirtió en su hermano también.

Fred… ya no podía guardar el secreto ni siquiera para mañana, no para su hermano, sus hermanos.

-Hiro –dijo Fred-, hay algo súper genial que quiero mostrarte te va encantar.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora Fred? –Preguntó Hiro-, es decir, pasan ya de las 2:00 a.m.

-Sí, es asombroso, lo más asombroso del universo, tienes que verlo ahora –le contestó Fred mientras Baymax aterrizaba.

-De acuerdo –contestó Hiro bajando de Baymax junto con Fred, ambos chicos entraron a la mansión pero Fred paro un segundo volteando hacia Hiro.

-Espera aquí, lo traeré –habló Fred mientras Hiro se quitaba el casco y le daba una sonrisa divertida, el rubio en el traje de monstruo salió corriendo por un pasillo y doblo por otro y otro hasta que dio con la habitación de Tadashi.

-¡Levántate! –Dijo Fred encendiendo la luz y viendo a Tadashi dormido y babeando-, ¡Tadashi levántate viejo!

-¿Qué? Yo… no babeo –contestó Tadashi levantándose y viendo a Fred-, ¿Y ese traje qué?

-¡Olvida el traje, Hiro está aquí! –dijo Fred aventándole una almohada y viendo cómo Tadashi se levantaba entusiasmado.

-¿¡Hiro está aquí!? –Tadashi abrió la puerta y salió corriendo con Fred a su espalda corriendo junto con él.

Hiro estaba en el pasillo parado y esperando a Fred, de repente escucho pasos apresurados.

-Fred si esa cosa que me quieres enseñar es una nueva pijama te juro que… -Hiro se quedó helado al ver a la figura al final del pasillo corriendo hacia él.

-¡Hiro! –Gritaba Tadashi corriendo hacia su hermano y abrazándolo-, ¡Hiro te extrañe mucho!

Hiro sentía él calor de su hermano al ser abrazado, escuchaba su voz, lo sentía, lo estaba sintiendo… ¡LO ESTABA SINTIENDO!

-¿Ta-Tadashi? –Preguntó Hiro viendo el rostro de su hermano, no podía ser real, no podía ser real, su hermano estaba-, t-tu estas muerto.

-No Hiro yo estoy aquí, estoy vivo –dijo Tadashi tomando el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos-, Estoy vivo y estoy aquí, contigo.

Hiro toco las manos de Tadashi, lagrimas recorrieron sus ojos y sin pensarlo abrazó a su hermano cómo jamás lo había abrazado, ¿acaso era un sueño? Tenía pesadillas con Tadashi, su muerte, pero nunca un sueño así, tan confortante.

-Te dije que era algo asombroso –habló Fred viendo la escena, Hiro se separó de su hermano y vio a Fred con una sonrisa luego vio a Tadashi y su sonrisa se engrandeció.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿De dónde…? ¿Qué…? –empezó a balbucear Hiro.

-Es una larga historia –dijo Tadashi-, lo importante es que estas aquí ahora y yo también.

-Tadashi –pronuncio Hiro y luego golpeo al pelinegro mayor en la cara y tirándolo al suelo-, ¿¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS AL ENTRAR EN ESE INCENDIO!? ¡QUE IDIOTA FUISTE! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SUFRI, DE LO QUE SUFRIMOS TODOS!? ¡SI NO ESTUVIERA TAN FELIZ DE VERTE TE MATARIA A GOLPES!

-Vaya, lo bueno es que me extrañaste –dijo Tadashi levantándose del suelo y sobándose la mandíbula-, ¿desde cuándo eres tan fuerte?

-Desde que hice un grupo de súper héroes para apresar al hombre que te mato, o que creí que te había matado –dijo Hiro cruzándose de brazos y luego volteando hacia Fred.

-¿¡Y tú desde cuándo lo sabias!? –le recrimino a Fred quién solo levantaba las manos en defensa.

-Ca-cálmate amigo me entere hace algunas horas –dijo Fred hasta que unos pasos por el pasillo y todos vieron a los dos adultos que llegaban, uno vestido con una piyamas de mil rayas azules y blancas que era Heathcliff el mayordomo y otro con una bata de seda tinta fina con bordes negros y unos pantalones a juego.

-Buenas noches amo Hiro –saludo Heathcliff.

-Hola Heathcliff y buenas noches ¿señor? –saludo al hombre de la bata tinta.

-Así que tú eres Hiro –habló el hombre-, un placer en conocerte muchacho, mi nombre es Stan Lee –le dijo el papá de Fred extendiéndole la mano a la que rápidamente correspondió el pelinegro.

-Se-señor Lee es un gusto –empezó a decir Hiro mientras movía la mano del señor Lee repetidas veces.

-Que chico tan energético –dijo el señor Lee dirigiéndose a nadie en particular-, y díganme ¿Por qué el escandalo?

Los tres adolescentes se dieron una mirada y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo señalándose el uno a los otros hasta que el señor Lee levanto una mano en señor de que pararán.

-De acuerdo nada conseguiremos así, habla tu primero Hiro –dejo el señor Lee.

-Fred y yo estábamos en una misión y de regreso él me dijo que tenía algo que enseñarme y llego aquí y ¡sorpresa tú hermano no está muerto! y… ¿usted también lo sabía? –dijo Hiro viendo al hombre directo a los ojos, el señor Lee sintió fuerte la mirada del muchacho y agito la cabeza.

-Heathcliff –llamó el señor Lee al mayordomo que se había mantenido algunos pasos atrás de todo.

-Si amo Stan –hablo Heathcliff con su estoica voz.

-Prepara café, le debemos una explicación a este joven.

.

.

.

Panteón de la Ciudad de San Fransokyo 3:00 a.m.

No era común que la gente entrara al panteón a tan altas horas de la madrugada, de hecho estaba prohibido, pero existían las influencias.

-Buenas noches –dijo el velador a la figura en traje elegante y con un ramo de rosas rojas que se paraba fuera del cementerio-, ¿viene a visitarlo?

-Cómo acostumbro –dijo aquella figura entrando al cementerio acompañada del velador-, ¿A limpiado la tumba?

-Cada día, cómo usted ordeno –respondió el velador acompañando a la figura hasta la tumba de aquel chico y recibiendo un fajo de billetes bastante grueso de parte de aquella figura.

-Bien hecho, siga así –dijo la figura e hizo un ademan para que el velador se fuera, cosa que el viejo hombre hizo de inmediato.

-Hola –saludo la figura a la tumba-, ¿cómo están las cosas bajo la tierra? –silencio, el aire se arremolinaba tranquilamente entre la hierba del suelo. La figura se incoó y dejó las rosas en la tumba. -No sé si tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que causaste por esa estupidez de entrar al incendio –dijo la figura con una voz vacía, no cargaba ni odio, ni rencor, ni enojo, ni tristeza, ni nada, estaba hueca. –Pero que torpe fuiste –dijo finalmente la figura alejándose y saliendo del cementerio dejando atrás la tumba que había visitado en la que se leía:

Tadashi Hamada

1996 - 2014

"Amado hermano, hijo, sobrino y amigo"

.

.

.

-¿Hace cuánto se enteró de que Tadashi estaba vivo? –preguntó Hiro al señor Lee

-Una semana para ser exactos –dijo el señor Lee-, esta historia es muy larga pero trataré de resumirla lo más posible, Hace 3 años que los Yakuza tratan de invadir la ciudad de San Fransokyo, dominar la mafia y el mercado negro de armas tecnológicas, esta ciudad es una de las pioneras en tecnología así que tener una base aquí es muy conveniente, hasta ahora la agencia SHIELD se había encargado de mantenerlos a raya, o eso creíamos. Hace un poco más de 6 meses la empresa YuziTec abrió sus puertas en la ciudad, una empresa prácticamente nueva en el mundo ya que se creó hace aproximadamente 10 años en Japón, el punto de esto es que cómo empresa interesada en el avance tecnológico estuvo presente en la Feria de Avances Tecnológicos del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo.

-La misma donde yo presente mis microbots –habló Hiro y el señor Lee asintió-, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que Tadashi esté vivo?

-Bien pues empecemos con el incendio. Callahan no lo inicio, la falla fue hecha desde afuera del edificio en los paneles que controlaban toda la electricidad. Sospechamos que los Yakuza querían robar varios proyectos de tecnología pero fallaron en el intento. Sobre tu hermano, no tengo mucha información de cómo sobrevivió, lo único que sé es que una mujer te encontró en las calles de San Diegasaki y llamo a una ambulancia, lo sospechoso de esto es que dice que antes de encontrarte una camioneta negra paso a toda velocidad por la calle.

-¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó Hiro.

-Significa que quién sea que me haya rescatado no tenía interés en mantenerme vivo –dijo Tadashi sentado al lado de Hiro.

-¿Y cómo dio con Tadashi? –preguntó Hiro.

-Los Yakuza tienen movimientos de secuestros en San Diegasaki así que al investigar sobre los desaparecidos y los no identificados de hospitales y refugios me encontré con el rostro de tu hermano. 6 meses hospitalizados, 2 meses en terapia intensiva, ningún familiar. Decidí arriesgarme así que pedí una prueba de ADN utilizando tu cabello para identificarlo y así fue cómo lo supe.

-¿Mi cabello? –Preguntó Hiro llevándose una mano a su negro y desordenado cabello-, ¿Pero cómo…?

-Joven Hiro, disculpe que se lo diga pero se le cae mucho el cabello y se has quedado a dormir aquí varias veces así que probablemente es mi culpa que mi amo consiguiera su ADN.

-No te preocupes Hiro es normal que se caiga el cabello en la adolescencia, cuestión de hormonas –habló el señor Lee.

-No eso… ¿cómo todo esto paso a mis espaldas?

-¿Te sientes mal? Todo esto paso en mi propia casa y yo ni en cuenta –dijo Fred ahora sin su traje de Fredzilla.

-Lamento haber ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo pero necesitaba estar seguro de que era el chico correcto –hablo el señor Lee.

-Gracias, me devolvió a mi hermano –dijo Hiro entre lágrimas-, jamás podré pagárselo.

-Podrías –habló el señor Lee-, ayúdenme a capturar al jefe Yakuza que está en San Fransokyo .

Hiro lo pensó un momento y luego habló –Esta bien, pero eso hay que hablarlo con el equipo completo.

-Entonces mañana será –dijo el señor Lee viendo el reloj que marcaban las 3:30 a.m.

.

.

.

Wasabi se levantó temprano, a pesar de ser vacaciones el no perdía las buenas costumbres de levantarse a las 6:00 a.m. todos los días, el chico hizo su rutina matutina: lavo sus dientes, cepillo su cabello (ese cabello no se mantenía así solo) y se vistió para bajar y tomar algo de desayuno, pero su celular marcaba un mensaje no leído, era de Hiro.

_Chicos nos vemos en la mansión de Fred, por favor vayan todos es importante atte. Hiro_

Wasabi pensó que era extraño que Hiro les pidiera reunirse pero tal vez no era nada, solo algo de salir todos juntos y hacer cosas de adolescentes, de repente su atención se volvió hacia el collar de conejo que estaba en la mesa. Lo tomo y lo examino, él no era de las personas que se encontraban algo y lo recogían pero ese collar le llamo demasiado la atención como para dejarlo ahí tirado. Parecía estar hecho a mano, un poco infantil pero muy bonito. ¿De quién sería?

.

.

.

Honey Lemon se levantó a las 8:00 a.m. se dio una ducha en su bañera con esencias de cítricos y mientras estaba ahí empezó a pensar en Tadashi, era una mala costumbre eso de pensar en el cuándo tenia ratos libres pero no lo hacía por voluntad solo lo hacía por costumbre y en ocasiones las costumbres como aquellas dolían. De repente vio un mensaje en la pantalla de celular, era de Hiro pidiendo que se reunieran en la mansión de Fred. La chica se vistió y vio por su ventana un carro ambulante que vendía flores, _"quizás una pequeña visita no estaría mal" _pensó la rubia.

.

.

.

Gogo se despertó y vio un mensaje de Hiro en la pantalla del celular, sus labios se curvaron en forma de una sonrisa y vio el mensaje. Pronto se levantó y empezó a arreglarse, quería verse bien, después de todo ahí estaría Hiro, aunque claro ella no iba a aceptar que ese deseo de verse bien era por el puberto. La pelinegra empezó a ducharse y al salir empezó a ver su armario, hacía calor ese día así que opto por shorts de mezclilla sin leggins debajo y una blusa blanca sin mangas, aunque sus guantes y su chaqueta de cuero la acompañarían.

.

.

.

Tadashi Hamada se despertó temprano y vio a Hiro dormido en la misma cama que el con una sonrisa en el rostro, definitivamente había extrañado mucho a su hermanito, pero había alguien a quien también extrañaba y necesitaba ver. Honey Lemon. Pero la vería por la tarde así que no había que esperar mucho ¿verdad? El pelinegro se levantó y se vistió salió de la habitación y se encontró con Heathcliff con su traje de etiqueta y tan estoico como siempre.

-Buenos días joven Tadashi –saludo el mayordomo-, ¿desea desayunar?

-No, realmente quiero salir a caminar –dijo el muchacho

-El amo Stan me pidió que lo mantuviera aquí en la mansión –dijo Heathcliff-, por lo menos hasta que sus amigos lleguen.

-Si pero necesito ver a alguien –dijo Tadashi sin recibir respuesta del mayordomo-, quiero ver a mis padres.

El hombre estoico dio un suspiro y lo dejo ir, tal vez nadie entendía lo suficiente a aquel mayordomo pero sin duda era una persona muy eficiente.

.

.

.

Honey Lemon compró unas margaritas al chico del puesto ambulante de flores y luego se fue al panteón. Al llegar ahí paseo por las tumbas viendo los nombres de desconocidos que compartían aquel lugar con su amor, Tadashi. Al llegar vio un ramo de rosas rojas en la tumba, supuso que Hiro o la tía Cass recientemente habían visitado la tumba pero era extraño que llevaran flores tan fuertes como esas ya que usualmente llevaban lirios o incluso ramitas de flores de cerezo, pero ¿rosas?

La rubia se arrodillo en la tumba y dejo las margaritas leyó la leyenda en la lápida _"Amado hermano, hijo, sobrino y amigo" _Amado, muy amado.

-No pude amarte más en vida, no alcance –dijo Honey Lemon con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla-, y no va haber día en el que no me arrepienta de ello.

La chica estaba sollozando cuando una sombra a su espalda la cubrió y al voltear vio a aquella figura de cabello negro, ojos castaños y sonrisa perfecta. No era posible, tenía que ser otro sueño, era otro sueño sin duda, en cualquier momento ella se levantaría en su cama y su vida regresaría a lo normal.

-¿Honey? –suspiro Tadashi parado frente a la rubia que pronto se levantaba para estar a su altura, el pelinegro se acercó más y Honey Lemon sonrió, si este era un sueño era mejor acabar con el antes de que todo eso se volviera más hermoso de lo que pudiera soportar al recordarlo estando despierta. La rubia levanto su mano y la poso sobre la mejilla de Tadashi y espero que este se desvaneciera, pero o sucedió, él cubrió la mano de Honey con la propia y le sonrió-, Hola Honey.

La sonrisa de Honey se desvaneció al sentir el calor de Tadashi la impresión era tanta que el aire se le estaba acabando, pronto empezó a hiperventilar y se alejó unos pasos ¿cómo era posible sentir el calor de alguien en un sueño?

-¿Honey estas bien? –preguntó Tadashi preocupado viendo cómo la rubia respiraba con dificultad, se acercó a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, Honey volvió a sentir ese calor embargándola, los brazos fuertes de Tadashi rodeándola y haciéndola sentir segura como solo él podía hacerlo, volteo su rostro para ver el de Tadashi una vez más.

-Tadashi –suspiro la rubia antes de caer desmayada en los brazos del pelinegro quién la cargo de forma nupcial y beso su frente para llevársela de aquel tranquilo panteón.

.

.

.

El aroma a waffles inundaba la mansión Lee y cómo todo buen adolescente Hiro se levantó con su negro cabello más desordenado de lo usual y con un hambre digna de la pubertad, pero algo no estaba bien, ¿dónde estaba Tadashi? Hiro se levantó y salió en busca de su hermano, en el camino se encontró con un Fred con el cabello rubio totalmente desacomodado.

-Hola amiguito –dijo Fred bostezando.

-Hola Fred ¿has visto a Tadashi?

-No desde anoche, ¿oye eso que huele son waffles?

-Así es amo Frederick –contestó Heathcliff llegando con un mandil rosa a cuadros y la cara de una vaca tierna en el frente-, el desayuno está listo.

-¡Súper! –gritó Fred.

-¿Dónde está Tadashi? –preguntó Hiro.

-El joven Tadashi salió a pasear un poco y llegara pronto para el desayuno –en ese momento el timbre sonó y Heathcliff abrió la puerta mostrando a Tadashi con Honey Lemon desmayada en brazos.

-Hola –saludo Tadashi-, no sé si ella está bien.

-Por aquí –señalo el mayordomo señalando un sofá donde podía recostar a la rubia.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste? –preguntó Hiro.

-Solo la vi parada en mi tumba y no me resistí a hablarle, se veía tan triste –dijo Tadashi acariciándole el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto el señor Lee entrando a escena-, y esa señorita ¿quién es y porque desmayada en el sofá?

Los tres adolescentes empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo mientras que Honey Lemon abría los ojos lentamente.

-¿Ta-Tadashi? –Preguntó la rubia y frente a ella vio a Hiro, a Fred y a Tadashi en ese momento empezó a gritar deseperada-, ¡Tadashi tú… pero tú…! ¡Estás muerto!

-No, no lo estoy Honey Lemon –dijo Tadashi tomando las manos de la rubia a la que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó al pelinegro como si no hubiera un mañana.

.

.

.

Gogo iba llegando a la mansión de Fred y se topó en la puerta con Wasabi quién la saludo solo con un ademan.

-¿Crees que seamos los primeros en llegar? –dijo el afroamericano tocando a la puerta.

-Tal vez –contestó Gogo mientras Heathcliff abría la puerta y los dejaba entrar, pero al estar adentro escucharon la voz de Honey Lemon gritando entre llanto y corrieron para ver que sucedía.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!? ¡tú pedazo de…! –pero Honey no termino porque en ese momento entraron Gogo y Wasabi y vieron a Tadashi ahí parado siendo regañado por la rubia.

Gogo dio unos pasos hacia atrás intercalando su vista entre Honey, Tadashi y Hiro sin poder pronunciar palabra, por otro lado Wasabi tartamudeo incoherencias y se desmayó, Fred trató de atraparlo pero acabo debajo de su amigo.

-Hola –saludo Tadashi, en ese momento Gogo salió de su congelamiento y se abalanzó sobre Tadashi abrazándolo.

-Es-estas vivo –dijo Gogo mientras Tadashi se sorprendía de que Gogo estuviera haciendo algún tipo de contacto físico con alguien.

-Si lo estoy –y tan rápido cómo Tadashi dijo eso Gogo lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y encendio el infernio detrás de ella.

-¡TADASHI HAMADA ¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN IMBECIL?! ¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO AL ENTRAR A ESE INCENDIO! ¿¡TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE HICISTE SUFRIR A HIRO!? ¿¡O A NOSOTROS!? ¡SI NO ESTUVIERA TAN FELIZ DE VERTE TE ENERRARIA VIVO!

Tadashi se quedó callado y luego sonrio.

-¿Acaso Hiro y tú han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos porque esas fueron las palabras que él uso para regañarme? –ambos pelinegros se sonrojaron pero antes de que alguien lo notará Gogo le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro a Tadashi haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

En ese momento Baymax apareció y empezó a diagnosticar a todos y a ayudar a Wasabi a salir de su desmayo, aunque cuándo vio a Tadashi volvió a caer al suelo.

.

.

.

Hospital General de San Fransokyo 2:00 p.m.

Bip Bup Bip Bup Bip el constante sonido del monitor cardiaco conectado a aquel cuerpo inerte molestaba demasiado a Tomoyo, ella sabía que ese sonido mantenía viva a su hermana pero lo detestaba.

-Saldrás de aquí –dijo Tomoyo tomando las manos de la chica inerte-, te lo juro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **WOW Este capítulo está mucho más largo de los que suelo escribir pero valió la pena escribirlo todito, ahora si ¡Tadashi y Hiro se reunierón! ¡YEIIII! Y cómo siempre espero sus reviews ;)

_Snow Heaven:_ No te preocupes si no dejas review, a mí también me pasa eso del internet o la flojera hahaha ;)

_IsaiHdzr:_ Hola Aquí está la tan esperada reunión familiar que deseabas :D ¡ME ENCANTÓ TU FANART! Eres buena dibujando, ¿tienes Tumblr? Si tienes publícalo ahí matarían por ese arte es muy bueno :D Y SOBRE CÓMO PUBLICAR EN ESTA PAGINA PARA APRENDER YO VI UN TUTORIAL EN You Tube ahí te dan paso a paso súper fácil y si no entiendes algo pregúntame ;)

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ Eres de imaginación activa ¿verdad? Hahaha eso es bueno en el mundo del fanfictiony sobre tu idea me ha gustado bastante, aunque no estoy segura de cómo podría funcionar con el "plot twist" que tengo para el futuro, pero igual buscaré una forma de agregarla y sobre meter personajes de otras historias me parece genial así que atenta para cuando aparezcan :D

_Baymax 2.0:_ WOW WOW WOW Que review tan largo, pero me gustó mucho, eres de los pocos lectores que se toman la molestia de analizarlo todo y plasmarlo en un review para hablar de lo mucho que le gustó y nunca te disculpes por dejar reviews tan largos esos usualmente son los que más valen la pena.

_Phoenix-bird-blu:_ Pronto sabrás porque ese collar es tan importante ¿tienes sospechas de porque? Si es así comentala :D

_DanLiz Viveros: _Aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que te guste y ya somos dos que amamos el Hirogo 3

_Gabinoanct96: _¿Qué te parecio este cap? Esperó que te guste y gracias por tus cumplidos siempre me ha gustado escribir pero que alguien te diga que eres buena en lo que amas hacer es lo mejor del mundo ;D

_Nightspider: _Gracias por tu alago :D y pregunta rara ¿me lees la mente? Muchas de tus ideas se parecen a las que yo tengo, grandes mentes piensan igual, la idea que mencionas es muy probable que aparezca pero algo diferente ;) gracias por compartirla conmigo.

_Laura:_ Ama el Hirogo es hermoso hahaha bienvenida al ship Hirogo y esperó te guste este capitulo

Bien creo que es todo nos leemos luego bye.


	11. Chapter 11 Grandes Problemas

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo sé es tarde, lo sé me quieren matar con un hacha o algo parecido, pero consideren que si lo hacen no podré seguir escribiendo así que porfisss perdónenme. En fin lo usual todos mis agradecimientos a mis fieles lectores y una bienvenida a los nuevos.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Grandes Problemas.**

-Creo que me volveré a desmayar –dijo Wasabi sentado en un sofá con Honey Lemon y Heathcliff dándole aire con unos abanicos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a desmayarte Wasabi sino cuando despiertes te volverás a desmayar pero por causa de mi puño –amenazó Gogo al afroamericano mientras Stan Lee veía la escena divertido.

-Déjenme adivinar, esta señorita es Gogo Tomago, supongo –dijo el señor Lee dándole la mano a Gogo mientras ella la recibía con el rostro serio-, y esta señorita que está aquí debe ser Honey Lemon.

-Un placer señor Lee –le dijo Honey dándole la mano también.

-El placer es mío, y este joven debe ser Wasabi –habló el señor Lee extendiéndole la mano al fornido chico que estaba recibiendo aire para evitar otro desmayo.

-Un placer señor Lee, lamento la escenita del desmayo –se disculpó Wasabi.

-No te preocupes por eso chico, la primera vez que le pedí salir a mi esposa me desmaye frente a ella mis amigos lo grabaron en video–contestó el señor Lee a carcajadas.

El señor Lee les explicó a todos lo mismo que había explicado la noche anterior a Hiro e igualmente llegando al final a la propuesta de ayudarlo a combatir a los Yakuza atrapando al "pez gordo" que estaba en la ciudad.

-Entonces ¿qué dicen? –preguntó el señor Lee.

-No lo sé –habló Gogo-, aún investigamos la desaparición de Callahan, sé que al parecer no es la prioridad pero es un caso sin cerrar.

-Además de ese trio de delincuentes "Las Fijitas" o como quiera que se llamen –dijo Wasabi.

-Callahan, si había olvidado ese punto –hablo el señor Lee mientras tomaba un control remoto y mostraba en la pantalla plana de un gran televisor en la pared una serie cuadros de video similares a los que habían cuando viajaron a la isla donde se había desarrollado el proyecto "Silent Sparrow" -, quizás esto les ayude –los videos comenzaron a correr mostrando la estación de policía y la zona de las celdas, de repente una figura apareció. Era una chica que entraba al parecer por el techo del edificio y bajando hábilmente como si de un ninja se tratara.

-Una fujita –dijo Honey Lemon viendo a la chica de vestido rojo y con su sombrilla verde.

-Es la misma que me golpeo en la cara –dijo Wasabi, la fujita empezó a caminar entre los pasillos de las celdas para luego voltear a ver directo a la cámara y sacarle la lengua a quién estuviera viendo del otro lado del video, de entre su mini kimono saco una lata de pintura en aerosol y empezó a cubrir todas las cámaras de las celdas, aunque claro antes de que las pintará todas se vio claramente como bajaban las otras dos fujitas y finalmente la última cámara fue pintada.

-Estos videos fueron del día en que Callahan desapareció de su celda –habló el señor Lee-, mis sospechas es que ellas sacaron a Callahan de su celda, la pregunta es ¿por qué?

-Tal vez ellas trabajen para Callahan –dijo Wasabi.

-Es una posibilidad, pero ¿cómo se comunicaban con Callahan para planear su huida? –preguntó el señor Lee.

-Abigail –dijo Fred-, ella lo visitaba ¿cierto? Qué tal si ella era el medio.

-No, Gogo y yo visitamos a Abigail para interrogarla, ella no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar Callahan –dijo Hiro enredando sus manos en su cabello cómo siempre lo hacía cuando se desesperaba o se encontraba frustrado-, lo siento señor Lee, hasta no encontrar respuesta a lo de Callahan no podremos ayudar con los Yakuza.

-Pero ¿qué tal si los Yakuza están involucrados en lo de Callahan? –Habló Tadashi-, no sé, creó que podría ser una posibilidad.

-En eso tiene razón Tadashi –dijo Honey Lemon posando su mano sobre el hombro de Tadashi de forma suave-, no podemos descuidar el asunto de los Yakuza, también es importante.

Hiro lo pensó un momento y supo lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no fuera su mejor idea.

-Hay que separarnos –dijo Hiro-, trabajaremos en dos grupos, uno investigara a los Yakuza y el otro se encargara de las fujitas y Callahan.

-Yo me ofrezco para controlar a esas ladronas –dijo Wasabi-, tengo asuntos pendientes con ellas.

-Huy que rudo –dijo Gogo aligerando el ambiente dramático que se había formado.

-Yo iré con Wasabi, necesitara todo el apoyo que pueda tener –dijo Honey Lemon sonriendo-, mis bombas explosivas pueden ayudar mucho.

-En ese caso creo que me uno a ustedes –dijo Fred-, Fredzilla les dará batalla a esas fujitas.

-Yo entraré a investigar a los Yakuza –dijo Hiro-, puedo hacerlo desde dentro.

-¿Cómo que desde adentro? –preguntó Gogo mientras todos ponían cara de interés a lo que sea que Hiro pudiera decirles.

-Ayer después de que se fueron una chica se me acrco y…

-¿Una chica? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo Tadashi y Gogo.

-Oww mi hermanito está creciendo –dijo Tadashi a forma de burla mientras que Gogo solo ponía una cara de enojo y cruzaba los brazos, aunque la única que lo noto fue Honey Lemon.

-Ya basta Tadashi es importante, esa chica era la directora de YuziTec y dijo algo sobre estar interesada en lo que podría ofrecerle a su empresa y que si estaba interesado la llamara e hiciera una cita para hablar de negocios.

-Eso podría ser de mucha ayuda –dijo el señor Lee mientras mostraba en la pantalla la foto de Aiori Yuzika con un montón de datos.

-Es ella Aiori Yuzika –dijo Hiro viendo la foto de la castaña de sonrisa encantadora.

-Qué guapa –dijo Fred poniendo una cara de bobo recibiendo un codazo "accidental" de parte de Gogo.

-Sí que es bonita –dijo Wasabi igual de embelesado sin notar la mirada de veneno que Gogo le echaba.

-Si tiene linda cara –dijo Tadashi más de forma observatíva que cómo atracción por la chica, aunque eso no impidió que Honey Lemon le arrojara toda su aura negativa sobre él y de paso apretándole más de lo debido a su hombro lastimado haciendo que el pelinegro se tragara un grito.

-Lo siento –dijo Honey con una linda sonrisa aunque en sus ojos ardía fuego.

-Aiori Yuzika, segunda hija del empresario Rioku Yuzika fundador de las empresas YuziTec, 18 años de edad, graduada con honores en Diseño Industrial y estaba estudiando robótica hasta que se hizo presente su nombramiento cómo la nueva directora de la cede de YuziTec en San Fransokyo, interrumpió sus estudios en Japón y vino a San Fransokyo hace 2 semanas a tomar el puesto –informó el señor Lee.

-¿Una chica tan joven en el poder? –Preguntó Tadashi-, ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que es por ser de la familia –dijo Honey Lemon.

-¿Quién era el antiguo director? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Daisuke Yuzika –contestó el señor Lee mostrando ahora otra foto de un chico castaño, de rostro definido y ojos azules-, 23 años de edad el primogénito de la familia Yuzika, Se graduó con honores en robótica y tomo la presidencia de la cede de YuziTec en San Fransokyo cuándo abrió sus puertas, sus únicas apariciones públicas fueron en la ceremonia de apertura de la empresa y una semana después en el show de ciencia y tecnología del ITSF, de ahí en más no se le ha vuelto a ver, ni siquiera cuándo anunciaron su retiro de director de YuziTec para darle paso a su hermana.

-Un hombre muy misterioso ¿no lo creen? –preguntó Fred.

-Mucho de hecho –dijo Hiro viendo una vez el rostro del chico, tenía la misma sonrisa cálida de su hermana.

-Iré contigo –dijo Gogo-, necesitarás apoyo si te meterás en un tanque de tiburones.

-De hecho YuziTec no es un tanque de tiburones, solo hay 5 sospechosos relacionados con los Yakuzas, 4 de ellos son los altos mandos de la empresa con excepción de la directora.

-¿Y el quinto? –preguntó Hiro.

-Daisuke –contestó el señor Lee. En ese momento el celular de Hiro sonó y el pelinegro lo contestó.

-¿Hola?

"-¡HIRO HAMADA ¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ESTAS?!" –preguntó (gritó) la tía Cass desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica-, ¡Toda la mañana pensando que estabas durmiendo hasta tarde y entro a tú habitación y está vacía!

-T-tía Cass –contestó Hiro recordando que no había llegado a casa anoche-, estoy en casa de Fred desde muy temprano, deje una nota sobre la mesa.

-¿¡Una nota en la mesa!? ¿¡No era más fácil decírmelo!? –preguntó Cass

-Es que aún estabas dormida y no quería despertarte –se arriesgó Hiro.

-Está bien Hiro, ¡pero si vuelves a sacarme un susto así te voy a castigar por el resto del año! –dijo la tía Cass colgando.

-Ella va a matarme –dijo Hiro volviéndose hacia todos.

-No más de lo que me matará a mi cuándo ella sepa que estoy vivo –contestó Tadashi.

.

.

.

Bodegas del Puerto de San Fransokyo. 3:45 p.m.

Callahan había procurado esconderse muy bien en las viejas bodegas, de vez en cuando salía a las calles para hacerse pasar como un vagabundo y comer algo de lo que le ofrecían, al parecer su aspecto andrajoso, con su barba crecida y sus ropas rotas lo habían ocultado bien por el momento pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo reconociera así que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba ahí refugiado. Tenía que encontrar a Hiro a como diera lugar, tal vez él no era la persona favorita del pelinegro pero estaba seguro de que lo escucharía.

Tenía hambre, necesitaba encontrar comida. Se levantó de su escondite y salió al mercado local para mendigar, no era muy agradable hacerlo pero era mejor que morir de inanición, al estar rodeado de personas en aquel abarrotado mercado no se percató al caminar y golpeo accidentalmente a una mujer tirando algunas de sus cosas.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó Callahan ayudándola a recoger las cosas evitando que le viera el rostro por si lo reconocía.

-No sé preocupe yo iba distraída –respondio la mujer, su voz era alegre una voz que fácilmente se puede recordar y Callahan la recordaba, levanto los ojos un instante y ahí estaba aquella mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes recogiendo sus cosas, era Cass sin duda la tía de Hiro, solo la había visto una vez en su vida cuándo el incendio sucedió pero eso bastaba para poder reconocerla. Callahan se le había quedado viendo petrificado con un par de panquesillos empacados en las manos sin darse cuenta de que Cass ya había recogido casi todo-, puede quedárselos si quiere –dijo Cass levantándose al igual que Callahan-, usted los necesita más que yo –dijo con una sonrisa y se alejó del lugar dejando petrificado al hombre en medio de aquel mercado.

De regreso a los muelles Callahan no dejaba de pensar en que ella no lo había reconocido, eso fue un golpe de suerte. Al voltear vio los panquesillos en sus manos y se sintió mal ¿era correcto aceptar comida de la tía del chico que dejaste morir?

Callahan recordó esa noche, cómo se impresiono por la demostración de Hiro y sus microbots con todo el potencial de aquel invento y cómo podía utilizarlo en contra de Krei. Recordó las llamas y el miedo que sintió al estar atrapado en ellas, luego vio los microbots y se sintió aliviado, era una oportunidad de sobrevivir, también recordó como antes de cubrirse totalmente en el escudo de microbots vio una figura corriendo entre las llamas, jamás sospecho que fuera Tadashi, no se veía como Tadashi ¿o sí? Ahí era cuando su memoria fallaba y todo se volvía borroso, no podía recordar bien que sucedió mientras él se protegía aunque recordarlo no era necesario, ya sabía lo que había pasado, había dejado morir a su mejor alumno, había dejado morir a Tadashi Hamada.

Callahan fijo su vista de nuevo en los panquesillos y recordó a Cass, ojala tuviera la oportunidad de disculparse, pero no podía, no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a esos ojos verdes que seguramente lo condenarían después de todo él no había salvado a su sobrino quién era como un hijo para ella y él sabía lo doloroso que era perder un hijo. No esperaba su perdón, _"aunque quizás…"_ pensaba Callahan mientras comía.

.

.

.

En aquella oficina de ventanales la ciudad resplandecía con sus actividades diurnas y aquella figura observaba el movimiento, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Buenas tardes Mr. Yama –saludo la figura volteándose para ver al robusto hombre.

-Buenas tardes –saludo la figura-, me supongo que tiene una buena razón para presentarse por aquí a plena luz del día.

-Tengo la lista de todos los peleadores en San Fransokyo, incluso los novatos –dijo Yama dejando una USB en el escritorio.

-Excelente –dijo la figura con una radiante sonrisa haciendo que hasta el rincón más frio del mundo se sintiera cálido, cosa que a MR. Yama le parecía algo escalofriante, irónicamente. La figura le entrego un maletín al hombre, el contenido era una suma enorme de dinero-, le aconsejo que se vaya de la ciudad ahora que puede, si no lo hace aténgase a las consecuencias.

Mr. Yama tomo el maletín y dejo la oficina, ni loco se quedaría en la ciudad sabiendo que quién lo contrató le dio una advertencia de ese tipo.

La figura empezó a analizar los datos en su computadora encontrando toda clase de peleadores: novatos, veteranos, personas de muchas edades, la mayoría entre los 18 a los 25 aunque había algunas excepciones con peleadores muy jóvenes de 15 o 16 años. Los más jóvenes servirían mucho, pero primero tenía que conseguir la tecnología necesaria.

-Disculpe –la voz de la secretaria sonó desde la puerta-, llegó Kou.

-Déjalo entrar –habló la figura y acto seguido un yakuza entró a la oficina.

-Disculpe la molestia pero necesitaba preguntar ¿Qué haremos con Kuno? –preguntó el yakuza.

-Enciérrenlo en los laboratorios, el será el primer conejillo de indias que usaremos –dijo la figura sin ningún tipo de piedad y recibiendo una afirmativa y una reverencia de parte del yakuza para luego retirarse.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 4:00 p.m.

Hiro y Gogo se habían ido al café para calamar a la tía Cass y que Hiro hiciera la cita en YuziTec.

-Creo que llamaré ahora –dijo Hiro sacando la tarjeta y marcando en su celular mientras Gogo comía un muffin de chocolate frente a él.

"-Industrias YuziTec ¿en qué podemos servirle?" –preguntó la mujer en la línea.

-Hola, necesito hacer una cita con la directora –dijo Hiro Hamada.

"-¿A nombre de quién hago la cita y con qué propósito?" –habló de nuevo la mujer.

-A nombre de Hiro Hamada y es para… -¿para qué demonios estaba haciendo la cita?

"-¿Usted es Hiro Hamada? La directora puede verlo en cuanto usted desee –dijo la mujer-, ¿cuándo desea la cita?"

-Mañana por la tarde ¿a las 2:00?

"-Por su puesto señor Hamada, lo esperaremos con gusto mañana a las dos"

-Gracias señorita –dijo Hiro colgando- está hecha la cita.

-Bien –contestó Gogo-, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No, seria sospechoso que llegue acompañado –contestó Hiro comiendo su muffin de chocolate.

-¿Y que un chico de 14 años llegue solo no lo es? –contestó Gogo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres muy sarcástica ¿lo sabes? –dijo Hiro-, la directora al parecer me tiene en una buena posición, me dieron la cita a la hora que yo quisiera y cuando yo quisiera.

-Vaya –contestó Gogo un poco molesta por la idea.

-Espero que eso nos dé una ventaja en el caso –dijo Hiro embarrándose de chocolate la boca haciendo que la pelinegra se riera.

-Me gusta cuando te ríes, no lo haces muy seguido –dijo Hiro.

-No hay muchas personas que me hagan reír –dijo Gogo.

-Mañana no me acompañaras, pero eso no significa que no estaras ahí –dijo Hiro sacando unos auriculares diminutos-, nos comunicaremos a través de estos, tu podrás escuchar todo lo que yo escuche y yo te escuchare a ti, será de gran ayuda.

-Bien yo te recojo y te llevo a YuziTec, entras y yo me quedo afuera de la acción –dijo Gogo-, debi ir con Wasabi.

-No estas obligada a venir conmigo –dijo Hiro tratando de esconder la tristeza de que Gogo se aleje.

-¿Bromeas nerd? No te dejaré solo, estamos juntos en esto ¿de acuerdo? –contestó Gogo golpeándole el hombro y viendo cómo llegaba la tía Cass.

-Hola chicos, Hiro hoy cenaremos mi receta secreta de filete con esa salsa picante, Gogo ¿te quedas a cenar?

-¿Por qué no? –contestó Gogo sonriendo y luego guiñándole un ojo a Hiro provocándole un sonrojo.

.

.

.

Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon y Baymax estaban en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad.

-Baymax escanea –pidió Honey.

-Escaneo completo –contestó Baymax-, no hay coincidencias.

-Hemos hecho esto por cómo una hora y no ha habido resultados –se quejó Fred-, estoy aburrido.

-Si, además no sé si soportare subir a otro edificio más alto –dijo Wasabi.

-Vamos chicos un rato más –dijo Honey Lemon-, Baymax escanea una vez más pero ahora hacia los muelles.

-Escaneo completo, hay una coincidencia en una delas bodegas –dijo Baymax apuntando con su dedo robótico.

-¡Chicos lo encontramos! –Gritó Honey dando saltitos de felicidad-, ¡Encontramos a Callahan!

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? La historia se está formando cada vez más y más espero les haya gustado y para asegurarme de que vuelvan para leer el siguiente capítulo, ¡hare que Hiro use un traje de etiqueta! Imaginen la reacción de Gogo. *u*

_Snow Heaven: _Esperó que este capítulo te guste tanto cómo los anteriores

_Phoenix-bird-blu:_ Tadashi es muy perceptivo así que no tardará en darse cuenta, me inspire mucho con la escena del panteón así que si fue muy emotiva, Hiro y Gogo tardarán un poco en declararse, pero llegará el momento

_IsaiHdzr: _Hola sé que tu probablemente eres quién está más molesta que nadie por mi tardanza, perdón, perdón, perdón, es una lástima lo de tus Tumblr (¡maldita tecnología!) y tu hermoso arte *u* espero que logres dominar tus metas artística ¡tu puedes! Actualizo todos los miércoles, sobre la hora exacta realmente no hay pero siempre en miércoles. Esperó te haya gustado este capítulo.

_Gabinoanct96:_ Gracias por subir mi autoestima de escritora, sobre los regaños a Tadashi tienes razón la tía Cass va a hacer arder Troya completita y no te preocupes por comentar tarde, mientras dejes review está bien ;)

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ Gracias por amar mi fic y su escritora te ama de vuelta *u* ok esperó pronto subir aquel capítulo que se convertirá en tu favorito ;) mientras tanto disfruta de la historia.

_Nightspider: _¡Hiro y Gogo juntos son lo máximo! Esperó que este capítulo te guste tanto cómo los otros ;) y tus ideas siempre serán bien recibidas.

_DanLiz Viveros:_ Esperó este capítulo también te guste y gracias por leer mi fic ;)

_Anonimus Fem:_ Tu review me hizo la semana hahaha me matas de risa y Ethan tu siempre tan buen complemento en la discusión esperó este capítulo les guste también :D

_Strawhat Amagon:_ Gracias por tus observaciones, de verdad las aprecio, el aspecto de Tadashi es verdad aún se siente algo forzada su aparición pero es porque la historia aún no está completa, al finalizar el fic espero que quede todo bien explicado y ese sentimiento desaparezca, LOL Deus ex machina me recordaste a cuándo veía Mirai Nikki :D

Creo que eso es todo por el momento así que me despido, nos leemos luego bye.


	12. Chapter 12 Sentimientos a flor de piel

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola mis bellos, hermosos y muy bien parecidos lectores, ¿Cómo estuvo su semana? Espero que muy bien y cómo ya saben hoy es miércoles de fanfic *se sube a la mesa y baila la macarena* y mientras yo bailo ustedes disfruten del capítulo, y por cierto una súper disculpa por no prestar mucha atención al Hirogo en los últimos capítulos pero necesitaba poner ciertos aspectos del fic en la mesa para poder continuar con la historia, pero ahora que ya están afuera y al descubierto ya seguiremos con el curso del romance.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 12. Sentimientos a flor de piel

Fred, Wasabi, Honey Lmeon y Baymax aterrizaron en las bodegas de los muelles donde Baymax había captado la señal del profesor Callahan.

-Hay que entrar –dijo Honey Lemon siendo seguida por los dos chicos y el robot, en silencio se abrieron paso hacia dentro del gran almacén.

-"Cuatro intrépidos guiados por Fred

El líder Fred,

Los ángeles de Fred uhuhu

Los ángeles de Fred uhuhu"

-¡FRED! –Gritaron Honey Lemon y Wasabi para callar al rubio en traje de monstruo.

-Lo siento chicos –dijo Fred realmente arrepentido pero un ruido atrajo la atención de los héroes.

-Rápido Baymax escanea –dijo Honey.

-El profesor Robert Callahan se encuentra ahí –dijo el robot apuntando con su dedo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, los héroes voltearon a ver y ahí parado se encontraba Callahan.

-Oh miren un vagabundo, tal vez él lo haya visto –dijo Fred acercándose al hombre.

-Fred tonto él es Callahan –dijo Wasabi sacando sus espadas laser y Honey sacando dos esferas para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

-No disparen –dijo Callahan levantando las manos-, no escaparé pero por favor llévenme con Hiro.

Los tres héroes se voltearon a ver desconcertados pero asintieron.

-Baymax alas –dijo Fred mientras Honey le creaba unas esposas improvisadas al hombre con una de sus esferas azules.

-Yo este… tomaré un taxi –dijo Wasabi.

-No seas cobarde –dijo Fred subiendo a Baymax junto con Callahan y Honey Lemon-, es solo un vuelo hasta mi mansión.

-Además tienes el traje puesto –dijo Honey, Wasabi rendido se dejó llevar por Baymax hasta la mansión de Fred.

.

.

.

-Es un placer tenerte aquí Gogo –dijo la tía Cass sirviéndole a la pelinegra un plato del filete de pescado con salsa picante.

-Gracias por invitarme –contestó Gogo con una sonrisa-, siempre es un placer comer lo que preparas Cass.

-Oh basta querida –dijo la tía posando un plato frente a Hiro y el propio-, y ¿en qué proyecto trabajan ahora?

-¿Proyecto? –preguntaron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

-Claro últimamente ustedes y los chicos han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos, me supongo que tienen un proyecto –dijo Cass esperando la respuesta.

-Oh si sobre eso tía Cass… -empezó Hiro soltando una risita nerviosa, obviamente el pelinegro era malo para mentir _"¿Cómo es que su tía no lo ha descubierto con lo de ser un héroe?" _pensó Gogo.

-Pulseras –habló Gogo dejando confundida a la tía Cass y a Hiro-, estamos tratando de crear una pulsera capaz de evitar secuestros previniendo a las víctimas de posibles situaciones de riesgos y si la persona sufre de un secuestro es capaz de activar una alarma para llamar directamente a la policía y videograbar el suceso.

-Wow eso es fascinante –dijo la tía Cass-, ¿Por qué no me habías contado sobre eso Hiro?

-Es que no hemos avanzado mucho así que primero quería el prototipo para mostrártelo –contestó Hiro agradecido de que Gogo lo salvara.

-Bueno chicos sin duda ustedes harán grandes cosas juntos –dijo la tía Cass mientras las mejillas de ambos se encendían y comenzaban a comer. Las horas pasaron y la cena se alargó por la amena plática que llevaban los tres. Gogo y Hiro le contaban a la tía Cass sobre los desastres o las cosas que sucedían en el laboratorio nerd, ambos pelinegros reían y la tía Cass se les unía.

Cass notaba algo que hacía mucho no sentía una sensación de familiaridad, entre risas y anécdotas reencontraba esa sensación pero ¿Por qué? En ese momento lo vio, la forma en que Hiro veía a Gogo la calidez en su sonrisa y sus ojos, una calidez que no había visto desde… Hiromu. Ese sentimiento de familiaridad, ya había visto esa mirada años atrás, en el padre de Hiro viendo a su hermana mientras trabajaba en el café junto con ella. Aquellos años volvieron a su mente, cuándo aquel estudiante de robótica pretendía a su hermana, como se quedaba embobado con esa sonrisa viendo a su querida hermana hasta que se animó a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¿Tía Cass? –preguntó Hiro.

-¿Qué? –contestó la tía Cass saliendo de su hipnosis.

-Te nos quedaste viendo extraño –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

-Oh lo siento chicos es que… no es nada –contestó la castaña mujer sonriendo más específicamente a Gogo-, deberías venir más seguido a cenar Gogo, es agradable tenerte aquí.

-A decir verdad a mí también me gusta venir a cenar –contestó Gogo-, es agradable tener una cena familiar de vez en cuando.

-Cuando quieras puedes quedarte –dijo Hiro dándole una sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Si me disculpan tengo que terminar de recoger algunas cosas en el café –dijo la tía Cass retirándose-, un placer tenerte aquí Gogo.

-El placer es mío Cass –contestó la pelinegra. Cass se ocultó en las escaleras y luego se asomó a la cocina donde estaban ambos pelinegros jugueteando y riéndose ¿sería posible? La castaña bajo hasta el café y vio el retrato de su hermana con su esposo, Tadashi y Hiro.

-Hermana ¿es posible que nuestro Hiro este enamorado? –Preguntó la tía Cass con una sonrisa-, si tan solo pudieras ver su mirada y su sonrisa, son idénticas a las de *Hiromu cuándo te veía a ti.

Hiro y Gogo estaban en la cocina hablando sobre tonterías mientras Hiro lavaba los platos.

-Déjame ayudarte –dijo Gogo tratando de quitarle un plato sucio a Hiro.

-Nada de eso, eres una invitada y las invitadas no lavan trastes –dijo Hiro alejando a Gogo para que no tocara la loza sucia.

-Está bien nerd pero quiero ayudar –dijo Gogo-, no me gusta estorbar y dar molestias.

-Tú jamás darías molestias aquí, ni en ningún lugar dónde yo este –dijo Hiro viéndola al rostro-, de hecho esa sería una regla en cualquier lugar dónde yo este "Gogo Tomago nunca es una molestia, es una invitada de honor"

-Si claro nerd –dijo Gogo golpeándole el brazo ligeramente provocándole una mueca de dolor al pelinegro.

-La herida –dijo Hiro y Gogo recordó la sutura de la noche anterior, con rapidez levanto la manga corta de la camisa de Hiro y vio la costura sangrando un poco.

-Rayos –murmuro Gogo tomando un trapo húmedo y limpiando con cuidado-, sangra un poco pero está cicatrizando.

-Bien –dijo Hiro terminando con los trastes-, duele algo pero estaré bien.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Gogo con un deje de preocupación.

-Claro que si –contestó Hiro-, no te preocupes.

-Claro que me preocupo estas herido –habló Gogo, ninguno se dio cuenta de la cercanía entre ellos podían sentir sus respiraciones sobre el otro _"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_ se autorregaño Gogo separándose para tomar su chaqueta e irse-, debo irme es tarde.

-Claro –dijo Hiro algo triste-, ¿pasas por mi mañana para la cita en YuziTec?

-Por supuesto –contestó Gogo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla a modo de despedida-, nos vemos mañana.

Hiro vio a la pelinegra alejarse por la calle y se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde lo había besado poniendo una cara de bobo.

.

.

.

Mansión de los Lee 8:00 p.m.

Callahan seguía esposado con la materia azúl de las esferas de Hoeny Lemon sentado en la sala de los Lee siendo observado por la rubia y Wasabi como si de dos halcones se tratara.

-Saben no me voy a ir –habló Callahan haciendo que Honey lo viera más fríamente.

-Eso es verdad nosotros nos encargaremos de eso –dijo Honey Lemon de forma acida cómo el Limón.

-Sé que no confían en mí y lo merezco, pero en este momento deberían, miren lamento lo que hice… lo que no hice por Tadashi –habló Callahan pero una mano abofeteándolo lo interrumpió, Honey Lemon.

-Joven Wasabi, señorita Lemon yo lo vigilare a partir de ahora pueden retirarse –hablo Heathcliff Honey fue la primera que salió de la habitación topándose con Tadashi, ella simplemente lo evito pero él la persiguió.

-¡Honey! –Dijo Tadashi tomándola de la mano obligándola a voltearse-, ¿porque fue eso?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Honey Lemon evitando verlo.

-Vi la bofetada que le plantaste a Callahan –dijo Tadashi-, ¿Por qué? –Honey guardo silencio pero ya no podía, no más.

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque él te dejo en ese incendio y ni siquiera se molestó en rescatarte cuando tu si lo hiciste!, ¡Porque por más que lo eh ocultado no puedo perdonarlo! Y… ¡porque te aparto de mi lado! –A estas alturas Honey ya estaba llorando entre los brazos de Tadashi-, lo siento es que no soporto la idea, la eh bloqueado por mucho tiempo pero ya no podía.

-Está bien Honey, yo estoy bien y estoy aquí contigo –le dijo Tadashi tomando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y limpiando las lágrimas que emanaban de esos bellos ojos verdes que lo elevaban al paraíso.

-No te vuelvas a ir nunca –dijo Honey Lemon acercando su rostro al de Tadashi-, no me vuelvas a dejar.

-Nunca –dijo Tadashi acortando la distancia y besándola con todo el amor que sentía por ella desde que la conoció, los brazos de Tadashi la envolvieron y las lágrimas de Honey cesaron mientras el beso se intensificaba cada vez más al final ambos se separaron por falta de aire y se fundieron en un abrazo-, Honey fui un cobarde al no decirte antes esto pero yo Te Amo.

-Y yo Te Amo a ti Tadashi –contestó Honey con una sonrisa volviendo a llorar pero ahora de alegría.

.

.

.

Hiro estaba recostado en su cama con una sonrisa de bobo tocando la mejilla que Gogo había besado, esa chica lo estaba desquiciando y con gusto se volvería loco con tal de probar esos dulces labios _"¿En qué diablos piensas Hiro? Ella solo te ve cómo su hermanito es lo más seguro, Estamos atrapados en la brotherzone" _Ese último pensamiento molesto a Hiro así que decidió distraerse con otra cosa y luego recordó ¿Qué se usa para ir a una cita en una empresa cómo YuziTec?

Hiro empezó a revolver el armario en busca de algo pero no tenía ni idea de que ponerse _"Tal vez Honey sea de ayuda" _pensó Hiro marcándole a la rubia, sin embargo la chica no contestaba, luego pensó en Gogo ella tal vez sabría que podría ponerse, marco el número y esperó a que la pelinegra contestara.

"-Hola Hiro –contestó Gogo-, ¿pasa algo? ¿Es tú herida?"

-No nada de eso, Gogo, solo que no sé qué podría usar para la cita en YuziTec mañana –contestó Hiro.

"-Pues debe ser algo formal cómo un traje –dijo Gogo"

-Tengo un traje, creo que lo usare –contestó Hiro-, gracias Gogo sueña conmi…. Con motocicletas

"-¿Motocicletas? –contestó Gogo-, okay bye"

-Motocicletas -se repitió Hiro después de colgar-, eres un genio Hamada (sarcasmo).

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 00:00 a.m.

La figura en aquel ventanal observaba la ciudad concentrándose en escuchar el murmullo de las sirenas y los autos en la ciudad, recordando viejos tiempos, tenía que atrapar a Callahan de nuevo y si no lo lograba su plan se vendría abajo.

-Callahan rata escurridiza ¿dónde te escondes? –pregunto la figura hacia la ciudad.

-Es muy tarde, debería descansar –le dijo su secretaria con amabilidad.

-Gracias por la recomendación pero las personas cómo yo jamás descansamos –contestó la figura-, tu puedes retirarte si así lo deseas.

-Gracias, con su permiso me retiro –contestó la mujer retirándose.

La figura siguió observando el ventanal atrapada entre recuerdos, esa ciudad pronto estaría en sus manos, debía estar en sus manos.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café/ Residencies Hamada 10:00 a.m.

Hiro se despertó somnoliento y bajo a desayunar, la noche anterior había parecido un sueño donde Gogo era la protagonista en él, pero no había sido un sueño eso realmente paso así que Hiro estaba de un excelente humor, después de que la pelinegra se fuera Hiro le contó a su tía lo de la entrevista en YuziTec (solo lo que tenía que saber) y su tía se había puesto eufórica diciendo cosas como "mi niño ya es un hombre" o "creces tan rápido" aunque Hiro no había puesto mucha atención ya que estaba embobado con aquel beso, claro hasta que su voz interna lo arruino, pero ya no importaba hoy era el día de la cita y tenía que estar listo.

Hiro se levantó e hizo su rutina matutina, bajo a desayunar y empezó a arreglarse, para la 1:00 p.m. ya estaba listo.

-¡Hiro, Gogo ya está aquí! –gritó su tía Cass desde la planta de abajo, se vio una vez más al espejo y reviso que el traje negro estuviera bien, al parecer todo estaba en su lugar así que bajo las escaleras.

Gogo estaba esperando al pelinegro cuando de repente una mano toco su hombro, al voltear vio esos hermosos ojos castaños y ese cabello negro incontrolable a combinación con un traje negro con corbata al tono, la pelinegro se quedó boquiabierta, solo una vez había visto a Hiro en traje, durante el funeral de Tadashi, pero esa no era la ocasión para fijarse en lo bien que se veía su amigo en un traje de gala, pero ahora sentía sus mejillas calentarse.

-Y ¿cómo luzco? _–"fenomenal, increíble, usa traje de gala todos los días" _pensaba Gogo.

-Tu corbata está mal hecha –contestó Gogo comenzando a arreglarla-, ya está.

-Ow te ves muy bien Hiro –dijo la tía Cass con una sonrisa de orgullo-, espero que te vaya bien.

-Gracias tía Cass –dijo Hiro-, volveré pronto.

Ambos pelinegros entraron al auto de Gogo, un Mustang del 67 completamente restaurado, una total belleza.

-Wow lindo auto –dijo Hiro subiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias un regalo de mi padre, yo misma lo restaure –dijo orgullosa Gogo-, rara vez lo uso pero supuse que si ibas a llegar a una empresa como YuziTec tenías que llegar con estilo.

-Seguro que lo hare –contestó el pelinegro poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad al igual que Gogo, el auto comenzó a moverse rápidamente evitando el tráfico haciendo que llegaran al YuziTec 20 minutos antes de la cita.

-Ya estamos aquí –dijo Gogo estacionándose en la acera de enfrente.

-Aún faltan 20 minutos, tenemos tiempo –dijo Hiro sacando el auricular y dándole otro a Gogo pero este con un pequeño micrófono-, recuerda que yo podré escucharte pero tal vez no pueda contestarte a menos que este solo, también podrás escuchar lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

-Claro no soy tonta nerd –dijo Gogo colocándose el audífono.

-Solo decía –se defendió Hiro-, si necesito ayuda te lo hare saber ¿de acuerdo?

-Aquí estaré –contestó Gogo-, creo que es hora de que entres.

-Deséame suerte –dijo Hiro saliendo del auto y entrando al gran edificio lleno de ventanales con vista a la ciudad. Ya estando dentro se dirigió hacia la recepcionista.

-Hola soy Hiro Hamada, la cita de la señorita Yuzika –dijo Hiro amablemente recibiendo una mirada de duda de la mujer.

-Claro, confirmare su cita –dijo la recepcionista tecleando en su computadora-, si aquí esta ¿desea que lo acompañe a la oficina?

-No es necesario, solo dígame por dónde –contestó Hiro.

-Tome el elevador hasta el último piso ahí lo recibirá la secretaria de la señorita Yuzika –contestó la recepcionista mientras Hiro se encaminaba hacia el elevador.

"-¿Todo bien hasta ahora?" –preguntó Gogo por medio del auricular.

-Sin problemas –contestó Hiro-, hay que estar atentos por cualquier situación sospechosa, ¿fuera de YuziTec sucede algo interesante?

"-Nada digno de mención" –contestó Gogo algo aburrida.

-Gracias por hacer esto, sé que no es lo más divertido o extremo del mundo y que podrías estar pateando traseros de fujitas en vez de estar aquí.

"-No me agradezcas, quizás aquí haya traseros de Yakuzas para patear" –contestó Gogo.

Hiro sonrió ante el comentario de la pelinegra, el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso donde había una sala de espera y una secretaria que levanto la vista hacia el pelinegro y con una sonrisa le habló.

-¿Hiro Hamada? –hablo la secretaria.

-Soy yo –contestó el muchacho mientras salía del ascensor.

-Un placer, la señorita Yuzika está esperándolo adentro –dijo la mujer abriéndole la puerta para que entrara a la oficina.

-Hola Hiro –saludo Aiori sentada en su escritorio y ofreciéndole asiento frente a ella -, siéntate.

Hiro obedeció y se sentó observo la gran oficina con ventanales dando hacia la ciudad.

-Linda vista –dijo Hiro viendo hacia la ventana.

-No es exclusiva todos los pisos la tienen, aunque claro las 3 últimas plantas tienen la mejor –dijo Aiori con una cálida sonrisa-, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de la vista.

-Cierto, estamos aquí para conocer tu oferta, la pregunta es ¿A cambio de qué? –preguntó Hiro.

"-Buena pregunta nerd" –dijo Gogo en el auricular.

-Tus microbots –dijo Aiori de forma muy seria dejando mudo al pelinegro.

"-No es posible" –dijo Gogo al otro lado de la línea del auricular.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Los microbots vuelven al juego damas y caballeros ¿para que los quiere Aiori? ¿Ella estará relacionada con aquella figura? Comenten sus sospechas mis lectores

_*Hiromu:_ Nombre masculino Japonés que significa sobresaliente, sueño y anhelo. Pensé que sería un buen nombre para el padre de Hiro ya que no sé cómo se llama además esa es una buena explicación de porqué Hiro se llama Hiro (cómo un derivado del nombre de su padre).

Ok creo que ahora si vamos con los comentarios:

_Pyro Phoenix-bird: _¡Ya se declararon Tadashi y Gogo! Y ¿Qué te pareció la reacción de Gogo? Espero tu review :D

_Dazzle-Vivid- 190:_ hahaha pobre Tadashi, cuándo la tía Cass se entere de que Tadashi está vivo va a arder San Fransokyo hahah la verdad estoy tratando de poner a la tía Cass con una pareja pero no sé si Callahan quedaría bien ¿o tal vez si? Ni idea el tiempo lo dirá.

_IsaiHdzr:_ ¡Oh por Dios! Yo quisiera todos esos juguetes nuevos *u* dibuja mucho Hirogo okno pero disfrútalos que te lo mereces y me alegra que te haya llamado la trama de los Yakuza porque esa era la intención. Espero este capítulo te guste también, ¡disfrútalo! Y sobre Tadashi pobre alma en desgracia cuándo la tía Cass lo encuentre.

_Fictiongirl16:_ Pues aquí está la actualización y bienvenida a este fic ¡yo también amo el Hirogo!

_Gabinoanct96:_ Si en eso estas en lo correcto Cass va a incendiar San Fransokyo cuándo vea a Tadashi pero no solo por el sino por otras sorpresas que veras más adelante, espero este capítulo te guste

_Nightspider:_ Si Callahan está realmente arrepentido por lo de Tadashi y pronto se dará cuenta de que está vivo hahaha Hiro con traje a Gogo casi le sangra la nariz LOL espero este cap sea de tu agrado ;)

_Strawhat Amagon:_ hahaha si la cara de Tadashi te aseguro que estaba como la imaginaste espero que te guste este capítulo también.

_Andres2024:_ Gracias y bienvenido a los reviews de este fic, me encantan los reviews como el tuyo que me halagan pero también me dan puntos de vista, críticas y comentarios para mejorar, siempre les presto mucha atención, te debo una disculpa por no poner tanto Hirogo en los últimos caps pero mira que nuestra parejita ya volvió a ser el punto de atención y no la acción, así que espero que te guste este capítulo :D

_AnonimusFem:_ ¡CELOS! ¡YO AMO LOS CELOS EN UN FANFIC! No se siento que le dan sabor a la historia y aquí no faltaran de esos, Aiori es mala ¿si, no, tal vez? No diré nada sobre eso, pero me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto, Callahan x Cass tal vez ¿Qué opinan? Ethan claro que te aprecio eres genial espero que este capítulo les guste nos leemos luego ;)

_DanLiz Viveros: _Espero te guste el capítulo, ¿Qué te pareció la cena entre Hiro, Gogo y la tía Cass? Espero tu review ;9

Ahora si es todo nos leemos luego bye.


	13. Chapter 13 OTP (One True Pair)

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola mis lectores espero que su semana se la hayan pasado genial, pero si no fue así aquí hay un nuevo capítulo de este fanfiction para ustedes con mucho amor, espero ese capítulo les guste mucho ya que es cómo una especie de tributo a todos nosotros los fanboys y fangirls que tienen un _Ship_ o un _OTP_, cómo siempre agradecerles a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia, a los que les dieron favorito y follow, a los que dejan sus reviews, a los siemempre presentes lectores fantasmas, a los lectores de paso, a los nuevos en el fandom y en este fic y a los que han estado desde el principio ¡Gracias a todos! Otra cosa, veo que la pareja de Cass x Callahan ha estado ganando aceptación intentare poner pronto más escenas entre ellos a ver qué pasa, bueno y ahora si a leer.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece le pertenece a Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 13. OTP (One True Pair)

Hiro estaba mudo, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se le formó ese nudo en la garganta.

-¿Hiro? –preguntó Aiori.

-"¿Hiro? ¡¿Hiro?! ¿Estás bien?" –preguntó Gogo desde los auriculares haciendo reaccionar al pelinegro.

-Yo… no, lo siento –dijo Hiro levantándose de la silla del escritorio-, mis microbots ya le han hecho demasiado a esta ciudad.

-Hiro espera –dijo Aiori levantándose también y posicionándose frente a Hiro-, déjame explicarte el proyecto.

-"Sal de ahí Hiro" –le decía Gogo desde el auricular-, "creo que tenemos otra sospechosa"

-Por favor Hiro –pedía Aiori.

-No, lo siento esa es mi decisión –dijo Hiro acercándose a la puerta pero el pelinegro se detuvo al ver una pintura muy peculiar en la pared que no había notado, era Daisuke.

-Déjame mostrarte –dijo Aiori aprovechando la distracción de Hiro y recobrando su atención-, déjame enseñarte el proyecto y si no te convence no te volveré a molestar nunca, lo prometo.

Hiro se quedó parado al lado de la puerta, tenía que conseguir información de la empresa de una forma u otra así que no tenía nada que perder sí Aiori le mostraba el proyecto para el que necesitaban los microbots.

-Está bien, pero si no me convence me voy –dijo Hiro volviendo al escritorio y tomando su asiento junto con Aiori que sonreía aliviada.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" –le preguntó Gogo desde el auricular pero Hiro no podía responder.

-Me parece un trato justo, lamento haberlo soltado tan de golpe, estuve investigando en las noticias y bueno se lo que sucedió con tus microbots, lamento ese incidente –dijo la castaña encendiendo su escritorio que resultaba ser también una pantalla holográfica mostrando imágenes de los microbots-, sabemos que la estructura de tus microbots está basada en los planos de los servos de levitación magnética inventados por el Profesor Callahan.

-Así es –contestó Hiro un poco aburrido.

-Pero tú los desarrollaste en una dimensión más pequeña y que, además, es manejable a través de los neurotransmisores que recorren el cerebro por medio de las neuronas.

-Correcto –volvió a contestar Hiro.

-El proyecto es este –dijo Aiori mostrando una imagen holográfica tridimensional del cerebro-, este cerebro es el de una persona en estado de coma, la mayoría de la neuronas están conectadas pero no todas –dijo Aiori agrandando la imagen-, hay huecos, neuronas que faltan y no se han creado nuevas para cubrirlas y quizás nunca lo hagan, esto causa que el estado comatoso continúe sin permitirles despertar.

-Aún no entiendo ¿Qué tienen que ver mis microbots con esto? –preguntó Hiro.

-Imagina que tus microbots fueran fabricados en una escala menor a su tamaño actual, una escala de tamaño celular y fueran enviados a las áreas dañadas del cerebro, al estar en contacto directo con los neurotransmisores enviados por las neuronas estos podrían funcionar como las neuronas faltantes, su estructura capaz de formar redes ayudaría como un sustituto perfecto permitiendo al paciente despertar.

Hiro se quedó pensando durante un momento, era un proyecto ambicioso, brillante y peligroso, la medicina nunca fue su fuerte, esa área era más bien de Tadashi.

-No sé qué decir, es algo excepcional pero ¿cuáles son los riesgos? –preguntó Hiro.

-Bueno los microbots al ser un agente externo pueden causar una reacción del sistema inmunológico y ser rechazados por el paciente, en ese caso los extraeríamos inmediatamente y el otro riesgo es que empiecen a formarse las nuevas neuronas que los microbots sustituyeron, en ese caso la extracción sería la solución también, pero el paciente estaría despierto y con vida.

Hiro lo pensó un momento, esto podría salvar millones de vidas, no solo personas en estado comatoso sino una cantidad increíble de enfermedades neuronales y eso sin mencionar el gran avance en la medicina neuronal.

-Debo pensarlo –dijo Hiro dándole una última vista a la estructura del cerebro que podía ser completada con los microbots.

-Me parece bien, si tomas una decisión sabes dónde encontrarme –contestó Aiori con una sonrisa amable dándole la mano a Hiro para despedirse de forma cordial. Cuándo él pelinegro estaba a punto de salir Aiori lo llamo de nuevo-, Hiro, esto podría salvar a millones.

Hiro solo asintió y se salió de la oficina.

-¿Gogo tu escuchaste todo esto? –preguntó Hiro ya estando en el elevador.

-"Cada palabra" –contestó la pelinegra.

-Y ¿Qué opinas? –preguntó Hiro.

-"No lo sé, no confió en ella, ese proyecto suena demasiado bueno para ser real" –contestó Gogo y en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando a Hiro en la recepción, el pelinegro salió de ahí a toda prisa y cruzo la calle para subir en el auto donde Gogo lo estaba esperando.

-¿La pondrás cómo sospechosa? –Preguntó Hiro.

-Sí –dijo Gogo-, ¿objeción?

-No…. no lo sé ella no parece querer hacer algo malo, sino todo lo contrario –dijo Hiro.

-No nos podemos dar el lujo de confiar en ella solo porque tiene un bonito proyecto idealista –contestó Gogo arrancando el automóvil y conduciéndolo con rapidez-, el que te pidiera los microbots es suficiente para ponerla en la lista de sospechosos.

-¿No crees que exageras? –preguntó Hiro.

-¿Realmente exagero Hiro? –Contrataco Gogo molesta dejando callado al pelinegro-, lo siento Hiro es solo que… ya sabes lo de Callahan fue algo… lo siento, no es tú culpa.

-Si lo es, yo invente los microbots y eso inicio todo –contestó Hiro con un deje de tristeza, en ese momento Gogo se odiaba a si misma por haber provocado tal cosa ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Oye Hiro realmente no es tu culpa, los microbots son un gran invento, el mejor que haya visto nunca y el que Callahan los haya usado con fines destructivos no tiene nada que ver contigo –dijo Gogo sintiéndose terrible, una mano se posó sobre la suya y observo a Hiro sonreírle.

-Está bien, sé que lo único que haces es protegernos –Gogo se sonrojo por el contacto y le sonrió de vuelta al pelinegro.

-Gracias, ¿podrías devolverme mi mano? La necesito para conducir –Hiro le soltó la mano a la chica y se sonrojo como tomate mientras ella se burlaba un poco.

.

.

.

Mansión de la familia Lee 3:00 p.m.

Callahan había sido llevado a una habitación y había sido encerrado con constante vigilancia turnada, en ese momento el guardia era Wasabi quién evitaba ver al profesor Callahan a la cara, realmente no es que el profesor estuviera concentrado en hacerles frente a ninguno de ellos, pues algo mantenía su mente ocupada ¿Cómo le explicaría a Hiro todo lo que le sucedió? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de que no miente?

Mientras tanto Honey Lemon y Fred estaban en el cuarto secreto donde el señor Lee guardaba todas sus cosas de súper héroe observando, a través de cámaras de seguridad que resultaban estar distribuidas por toda la casa, al profesor Callahan sentado en aquel cuarto con Wasabi de guardia.

-Aun no entiendo porque lo trajimos aquí en vez de llevarlo a la policía –dijo Hoeny Lemon sentándose junto a Fred.

-Papá cree que él puede ayudar con lo de los Yakuza, si Tadashi tiene razón y las Fujitas trabajan para ellos estaremos un paso más cerca de resolver todo y si no hay ninguna relación simplemente devolveremos a Callahan a prisión y ¡Bum! Los héroes resolvieron un problema –contesto Fred mientras Honey le daba una mirada de incredulidad junto con una sonrisa.

-Fredy, espero no te ofenda la pregunta pero ¿desde cuándo eres tan brillante? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Claro que no me ofende –dijo Fred pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Honey y posando como si fuera el chico más interesante del mundo-, es solo que soy demasiado brillante como para que la mente común lo note –Honey se rio de las ocurrencias de su amigo.

-Hay Fred eres todo un caso –dijo la rubia riendos.

-Oye te enseño algo que encontré anoche en las cámaras de video –dijo Fred mientras ponía una grabación de la noche anterior donde estaba Honey Lemon, Wasabi y Callahan, en el momento que Fred le puso "PLAY" las imágenes comenzaron a moverse mostrando a Honey dándole la cachetada a Callahan, Honey Lemon se había puesto roja de vergüenza mientras que Fred repetía una y otra vez la escena riéndose-, ¡Oh Santa Mascara de Megazorgh! esta es la videograbación de la historia.

-¡Fredy basta de reírte eso estuvo mal! –dijo Honey Lemon tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Ok pero enserio esta es la razón porque te apode Honey LEMON –dijo Fred remarcando la última palabra, pero en ese momento el video continuo avanzando hasta dar con otra escena-, ¿Esos son tú y Tadashi? –preguntó Fred viendo el video a lo que Honey Lemon reacciono tratando de detenerlo pero por supuesto Fred quería ver, así la detuvo por la espalda para que el video prosiguiera.

-Fred eso es privado –dijo Honey Lemon sintiendo su cara enrojecer mientras Fred veía el video continuar hasta que la imagen mostro a Tadashi y Honey besándose, en ese momento Fred soltó a Honey de su agarre y se llevó las manos a la cabeza conteniendo un grito de algo, Honey no se decidía si era uno de histeria, confusión o algo más-, ¿Fredy estas bien? –preguntó la rubia al ojiazul.

-¿U-ustedes se be-besaron? –preguntó Fred con los ojos muy abiertos.

-S-si

-¿Y están en una relación o algo así? –preguntó de nuevo Fred.

-Creo que si –contestó Honey preocupada por la reacción del rubio que murmuraba algo para sí mismo con las manos en la cabeza-, ¿Fredy? –preguntó preocupada Honey.

-¡MI OTP ES REAL! –Gritó Fred abrazando a Honey y elevándola en el aire-, ¡OH POR LAS GARRAS DE WOLVERINE ESTO ES REAL!

-Fred podrías explicarme ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Honey Lemon confundida mientras Fred la bajaba dejándola sentada en una silla.

-¡Es que tú y Tadashi están juntos! ¡JUNTOS! –Dijo Fred con entusiasmo-, eh estado esperando este momento desde aquel día en el que tú derramaste tu malteada en el suéter de Tadashi y ambos rieron de forma torpe y se sonrojaron mientras trataban de limpiar aquel desastre.

-Wow Fred tu… ¿acaso nos vigilas?

-No, ese día fue pura casualidad verlos pero después de eso sus reacciones eran más que evidentes así que obvio ustedes se convirtieron en mi OTP –dijo Fred orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿OTP? –preguntó Honey Lemon más confundida que antes.

-Es la abreviación de One True Pair ósea la Única Pareja Verdadera ósea que están hechos el uno para el otro y deben amarse, quererse, casarse y estar juntos por siempre, por siempre, por siempre, por siempre –Fred comenzó a decir la última frase en repetidas ocasiones hasta dejar a Honey acorralada en su silla.

-Fred ¿debo estar preocupada por esto? –preguntó Honey Lemon con una voz de nerviosismo.

-No realmente, todos tenemos un OTP aunque lo neguemos –contestó Fred sentándose en otra silla.

-Creo que yo tengo uno –dijo Honey Lemon sonriendo.

-¿A si? ¿Quiénes? –preguntó Fred curioso mientras Honey se acercaba para susurrarle.

-Gogo y Hiro –dijo la rubia haciendo que a Fred se le abrieran los ojos de forma exagerada.

-Honey creo que tú y yo tenemos un OTP en común –contestó Fred.

.

.

.

Hiro y Gogo llegaron a la mansión de los Lee para dar reporte de lo que se había hablado en la cita de Hiro con la directora de YuziTec.

-Bienvenidos joven Hiro y señorita Gogo – habló Heathcliff abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a los adolescentes-, el señor Lee los espera en la sala.

Ambos adolescentes entraron hasta llegara a la lujosa sala de estar donde también estaba el señor Lee y Tadashi.

-Hiro –saludo Tadashi desarreglando el cabello del pelinegro-, ¿Por qué tan elegante?

-Hoy fue mi cita en YuziTec –dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Te refieres a tu cita con la chica linda que es la directora? –Preguntó Wasabi entrando a la habitación y recibiendo de inmediato una mirada asesina de Gogo - ¿Y ahora que hice? –preguntó el afroamericano tratando de explicarse por qué Gogo lo veía así.

-¿Qué tú no estabas cuidando a Callahan? –preguntó Tadashi cruzándose de brazos.

-No, ahora es turno de Honey Lemon –contestó Wasabi

-¡Callahan está aquí! –gritarón Gogo y Hiro.

-¿qué no se supone que Honey Lemon les aviso ayer? –preguntó Wasabi mientras Tadashi se llevaba una mano a la cabeza sonrojado.

*Flashback*

Tadashi y Honey Lemon estaban abrazados y besándose en una habitación de la mansión Lee.

-Me gustas mucho Honey Lemon –decía Tadashi entre besos.

-Y tú a mi Tadashi –le contestaba Honey entre risitas cuando de repente el celular de la rubia empezó a sonar, Honey trató de alcanzarlo pero Tadashi lo impidió y comenzó a besarle el cuello provocándole cosquillas a la ojiverde-, ¡Tadashi déjame contestar! –le pedía la chica tratando de no reírse.

-Déjalo que suene –pidió Tadashi abrazando a Honey para dejarla sin escapatoria aunque de alguna manera la rubia alcanzo el celular y reviso de quién era la llamada.

-Es Hiro, seguro es importante –dijo Honey a punto de contestar pero Tadashi puso cara de perrito regañado y le suplico.

-Por favor, no contestes, si es algo importante volverá a llamar –dijo Tadashi volviendo a presionar sus labios sobre los de ella haciendo que la rubia soltara el celular.

-Está bien solo porque tenemos mucho tiempo que recuperar –contestó Honey con una sonrisa y besando de nuevo al pelinegro sentado frente a ella, en ese momento la puerta sono y la voz de Heathcliff se escuchó.

-Señorita Honey ¿está aquí? –Honey se levantó y le hizo una seña a Tadashi para que guardara silencio.

-Si aquí estoy Heathcliff –dijo la rubia abriendo un poco la puerta solo para asomar la cabeza-, solo estaba este… ¡durmiendo! Es que la misión fue agotadora y todo eso jeje

-Claro señorita solo vine a darle un mensaje del amo Stan, me pidió que fuera usted quién les avisará a sus amigos Gogo y Hiro que Robert Callahan está aquí.

-Por supuesto yo les digo

-Me retiro señorita

-Claro gracias –dicho esto Honey volteo la mirada para ver a Tadashi sentado con una sonrisa-, debo llamarlos.

-Claro –dijo Tadashi tomando el celular de Honey y escondiéndolo en su espalda-, pero antes déjame darte otro beso.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó a Tadashi quién la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a él y plantarle otro dulce beso en los labios, al poco rato Honey ya ni recordaba para que queria el celular.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Creo que fue mi culpa que no les avisara –dijo Tadashi con una risita nerviosa y dejando a todos con una expresión de confusión.

-Bueno como sea –habló el Señor Lee-, Callahan ha estado aquí desde la noche anterior y no por más que le preguntemos algo no habla, el solo quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué conmigo? –Dijo Hiro cruzándose de brazos-, No hablare con él.

-Estoy de acuerdo –habló Gogo-, ¿Qué tal si es una trampa? ¿Qué tal si quiere hacerle daño a Hiro? No permitiré que algo le suceda

-Hiro podría obligarlo a hablar –dio el señor Lee-, pero siempre he creído que es mejor hacer todo de una forma pacífica, si no funciona que Callahan hable contigo no pondré objeción y lo haremos a de la forma ruda.

Hiro lo considero un momento, el señor Lee tenía razón no se podía usar siempre la fuerza bruta si se tenían opciones.

-Está bien, pero si no funciona lo haremos a mi modo –sentencio Hiro-, ¿dónde está?

-Está en el último cuarto a la derecha –dijo el señor Lee y acto seguido Hiro salio a toda velocidad antes de que cambiara de opinión.

-Hiro espera –el pelinegro sintió una mano sosteniendo la suya-, no tienes que hacer esto, él no se lo merece.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo intente asesinarlo? –preguntó Hiro y Gogo en segundos tuvo un remolino de imágenes de aquel suceso, Hiro consumido en ira, ella tratando de detener a Baymax, Honey Lemon implantando el chip de Tadashi de nuevo en el robot y luego Hiro consumido en ira de nuevo gritándoles a todos, a ella.

-Si lo recuerdo –contestó Gogo.

-Yo no merecía que me perdonaran –dijo Hiro viéndola directo a los ojos-, pero tú lo hiciste, alguien tiene que dar el primer paso y darle una nueva oportunidad a Callahan.

Gogo sonrio y solto la mano de Hiro para dejarlo ir.

-Si tengo algún problema…

-Estaré aquí –contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo estas –dijo Hiro sonriéndole de forma dulce y haciendo que el ritmo cardiaco de ambos se elevara, al desaparecer Hiro por la puerta Gogo escucho una risita a su espalda y al voltear vio a Fred.

-Así que ¿Hiro eh? –la pelinegra abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero a los segundos recupero la compostura de chica ruda.

-Ni idea de lo que hablas friki.

-Si claro –contestó Fred de forma burlona ganándose un fuerte golpe en el hombro que lo dejo en el suelo.

.

.

.

YuziTec 4:00 p.m.

Aiori estaba en su oficina firmando documentos y revisando gráficos de la empresa, era un trabajo aburrido y tedioso pero era su obligación. Entre los reportes mensuales de crecimiento su irada se desvió para ver el cuadro en la pared de su oficina, Daisuke, su hermano.

-Te extraño mucho hermano –dijo Aiori permitiéndose una lagrima para después volver al papeleo tratando de olvidar que esa imagen seguía ahí en la pared.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** OK ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews con su opinión siiii ok ahora los comentarios:

_Snow Heaven:_ Oh pero claro que conozco a esos monstruos llamados TAREAS son terribles pero no te preocupes si no dejas review yo comprendo ;).

_Strawhat Amagon:_ Hola primero que nada gracias por decirme lo que opinas y darme esas importantísimas observaciones, tienes razón los detalles son lo importante y dan sentido a la historia en verdad agradezco tener seguidores tan observadores ;) eso me ayuda a la calidad de la lectura, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado y gracias también por tus cumplidos sobre mi manejo de personajes ;)

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ ¡OH DIOS! NO ¿cómo pude haberme equivocado así? (No es que odie el Tomadashi, simplemente no lo shippeo) pero bueno tu sabes que en realidad Honey y Tadashi fueron los tortolos que se besaron hahaha, ya casi suelta la lengua Callahan así que prepárate para los futuros capítulos soldado.

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ No te preocupes a veces las ideas vienen a veces no, es cosa de inspiración ;)espero este capítulo también te guste :D

_Nightspider:_ Si claro que he visto Gigantes de acero ¡Yo amo esa película! Además de que ahí sale uno de mis actores favoritos (Hugh Jackman) y sobre hacer un crossover con Big Hero 6 la verdad no sé, había pensado en un futuro hacer uno de Big Hero 6/Titanes del Pacifico ¿Qué opinas?

_IsaiHdzr:_ ¿¡QUE!? ¡ESTA OCURRIENDO OFICIALMENTE HAY SECUELA DE BIG HERO 6! *Se para sobre la mesa y baila como demente* ¡Es grandioso! Pero… ¿porqueeeeeee Hamada vs Hamada? No es más fácil apuñalarnos a todos directo en el corazón eso sería menos doloroso, oh por favor que la secuela hagan Hirogo cannon y si no que no que no haya ningún ship oficial. MUCHISIMAS GRACIASSSS por mantenerme al día con las noticias de mi peli favorita te amodoro por eso y por ser tan fiel lectora te mando un beso y un abrazo :D Espero este capítulo también te guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes mis lectores.

_Guest:_ Sacrificando tus horas de sueño por leer mi fic, eres increíble muchas gracias por amar tanto este fic y por supuesto que no dejare el Hirogo de lado, es solo que en ocasiones necesito poner lo que sucede alrededor también y eso consume mucho de la historia dejando solo pequeños momentos Hirogo regados en algunos capítulo pero luego se recompensan con grandes escenas Hirogo ;)

_DanLiz Viveros:_ Oh muchas gracias por leer mi fic y siiii la tía Cass ya lo sabe 7u7 hahaha espero este capítulo te guste. ;D

_AnonimusFem: _Hola que tal espero este capítulo también les guste, veo que Aiori despierta sospechas en ustedes ¿verdad? Hahaha no diré nada al respecto, pronto la tía Cass se enterará de lo de Tadashi y su reacción será…. ¿ustedes cómo sospechan que será? Y sobre tu última frase en efecto parece sacada de un show XD.

Ahora si creo que es todo, no leemos luego bye.


	14. Chapter 14 ¿En quién confiar?

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola mis queridos lectores bellos y hermosos (sigo siendo una barbera de lo peor hahaha) espero este capítulo les guste. Como siempre gracias por todos sus reviews, sus favoritos, todos los lectores fantasmas y los no fantasmas que leen este fanfic ¡son grandiosos! Espero que este capítulo les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen les pertenece a Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 14. ¿En quién confiar?

Mansión de la familia Lee 4:00 p.m.

El ambiente estaba tenso dentro de aquella habitación, Honey había insistido en quedarse pero Hiro le pidió que los dejara solos. Robert Callahan estaba sentado en una silla con las manos esposadas hecha de aquella sustancia azúl pegajosa proveniente de una de las esferas de Honey, evitando la mirada de Hiro mientras que el pelinegro solo estaba parado frente al canoso hombre de ojos azules tratando de iniciar una conversación pero como antes, en la oficina de Aiori, un nudo se había formado en su garganta sin permitirle soltar palabra, ni siquiera algún sonido reconocible para el oído humano.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido a alguien tan querido que estés dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él o ella? –preguntó Robert Callahan levantando la mirada para chocarse con el rostro serio de Hiro. El pelinegro no contestó de inmediato pero a su mente llego una lista de esas personas: Tadashi, Gogo, la tía Cass, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, si tenía seres amados por los que daría todo-, cometí un error, quisiera tu perdón pero sé que tal vez nunca me lo des y no te culpo por ello, no lo merezco, pero al menos dame la oportunidad de tratar de enmendarlo…

-¿Enmendarlo? –Habló Hiro cortando de golpe a Callahan-, ¿cree que puede enmendar lo que hizo? No, usted… ¡USTED HIZO DEMASIADO DAÑO PARA PODER SER ENMENDADO! ¡No solo fue mi hermano y a mí! ¡Fue a mis amigos! ¡Fue a mi familia! –Esa última mención trajo a la mente del hombre la imagen de Cass sonriéndole en el mercado una imagen que le resulto dolorosa-, Mi familia fue la que estuvo de por medio en su venganza.

Hiro tenía los puños cerrados, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza aplicada en estos y en algún punto de la conversación él se había quitado el saco del traje dejando a la vista su camisa blanca y su corbata negra.

-Abigail es mi única familia, si la pierdo… no justifica nada lo sé, pero en ese momento no me importaba una justificación, solo me importaba saciar mi sed contra Krei por arrebatármela –Hiro le dio la espalda-, sé que tú lo entiendes, sé que sabes lo que es sentir esa sed, Hiro, tú también trataste de saciarla en su tiempo.

-¡Cállate! –El pelinegro se llevó las manos a la cabeza en busca de aclarar sus ideas, tal vez Honey si debió haberse quedado-, yo no soy cómo usted… ¡usted pudo salvar a Tadashi y no le importo! lo vio entre las llamas y lo abandono ahí.

Callahan recordó otra vez la imagen de aquel chico entre las llamas, jamás se le ocurrió que pudiera haber sido Tadashi, su alumno predilecto. Robert comenzó a llorar era verdad, él lo había abandonado, pudo haberlo salvado y no lo hizo, no le importo y cuándo pudo haberse disculpado lo único que hizo fue decir "El error fue de él".

-Lo lamento –dijo Callahan hincándose ante Hiro-, cada día de mi vida lo eh lamentado y lo haré y aun así no podré devolvértelo cómo tú me devolviste a Abigail.

Hiro vio la imagen de sufrimiento de Robert y se vio reflejada en ella, todo ese tiempo juzgando sus acciones tomando muy poco en cuenta lo que había detrás de ellas, sufrimiento, uno que Hiro conocía muy bien y que lo había orillado a casi asesinar al hombre llorando de rodillas frente a él, uno que no era curable más que con amor de alguien más, en ese momento recordó el video de Tadashi sobre el estómago de Baymax, eso abrió el camino para curar su perdida, la dulce voz de Gogo llamando a su nombre y reconfortándolo con una abrazo en señal de perdón siendo apoyado por sus amigos, eso curo su error, Callahan ya tenía la cura para su perdida, pero no tenía la cura del perdón. Hiro se incoo frente a Callahan y torpemente poso su mano en el hombro del canoso hombre.

-Yo sé lo que es sufrir una perdida, se lo que es querer venganza y se porque lo hiciste, si tengo alguien por quien haría demencias quizás más atroces que las suyas, tengo muchas personas por las que cometería errores y es por eso que… Yo lo perdono, profesor Callahan.

El hombre levanto en rostro hacia el muchacho y una débil sonrisa se formó en él, Hiro tomo algo más de valor y abrazo a Callahan dejando que este llorara en su hombro, en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y alguien entro uniéndose al abrazo.

-Yo también lo perdono –dijo la melodiosa voz de Tadashi haciendo que el profesor diera un salto del susto viendo con terror al mayor de los pelinegros y alejándose a rastras de él.

-Es-esto es imposible –dijo Callahan al borde de la histeria.

-Profesor hay mucho por contarle –dijo Tadashi Hamada con su amable sonrisa-, primera noticia, yo realmente no morí en el incendio.

.

.

.

Aquella figura entraba a las bodegas subterráneas donde escondía a sus prisioneros y donde estaban varios laboratorios ilegales, entraba con paso firme con dos yakuzas a su lado, sin detenerse hasta llegar a una celda, la única ocupada por el momento, donde estaba Kuno.

La figura tomo una katana de uno de los yakuza y abrió la puerta de la celda, Kuno se arrodillo frente a la figura suplicando piedad pero con un solo movimiento de mano la figura lo hizo callar.

-Eres una desgracia para los Yakuzas, Kuno, me fallaste una vez hace 6 meses, una falla enorme que no solo hizo un daño increíble a nuestro clan sino que me hizo un daño personal –la figura llevo la katana hacia el cuello de Kuno-, pero ese error de cierta forma no fue totalmente tu culpa, así que te perdone cómo una muestra de piedad… y volviste a fallarme, dejaste escapar a Robert Callahan –la figura presiono la katana aún más en el cuello del muchacho-, dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo, Kuno –el yakuza no daba respuesta, si no daba una que complaciera a aquella figura moriría así que, arriesgándose, dijo la única verdad que tenía acerca de lo que él era.

-Soy tu hombre más leal –dijo Kuno con voz temblorosa-, no hay nadie aquí tan leal a ti cómo yo.

Hubo un momento de silencio muy tenso, la figura separo la katana del cuello del muchacho y le hizo una enorme cortada en la mejilla izquierda empapando la espada japonesa con un hilo color carmesí.

-Eso es para que recuerdes que esta es tú ultima oportunidad y que si fallas tú vida termina –la figura salió de la celda y volvió a encerrar a Kuno-, vas a probarme tu fidelidad pero hasta entonces te quedarás aquí.

El yakuza Kuno se tocó la mejilla manchada por su sangre y agradeció la nueva oportunidad, al menos no moriría el día de hoy, aunque de cierta forma tal vez haber muerto no hubiera sido tan malo, considerando a quién le rendía fidelidad.

.

.

.

Gogo estaba como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro caminando en la sala de los Lee siendo observada por el señor Lee, Heathcliff, Honey Lemon, Fred y Wasabi.

-¿Ella está bien? –preguntó en susurros el señor Lee a los chicos viendo con algo de preocupación a la pelinegra.

-No lo sabemos –contestó Honey Lemon-, jamás la habíamos visto hacer eso antes.

-Así se pone mi esposa cuándo esta estresada –dijo el señor Lee reflexionando un poco.

-¡Basta Gogo me pones los nervios de puntas! –dijo Wasabi estresado pero la chica no hacía caso.

-Han pasado ahí adentro más de una hora –dijo Gogo-, y ninguno ha salido.

-Tranquila Gogo, ellos saldrán en cualquier momento –dijo Honey Lemon y en ese momento apareció Hiro en la sala con un rostro cansado y una débil sonrisa.

-Hiro –dijo Gogo acercándose al pelinegro quedando frente a él sin hacer ningún contacto físico, solo viéndolo a los ojos-, ¿estás bien?

-¿Hermano que sucedió? –preguntó Fred mientras Hiro se acercaba a todos junto con Gogo para sentarse en un sofá.

-Ya nos habías preocupado estando tanto tiempo ahí dentro –dijo Wasabi.

-¿Aún no confían en mí? –preguntó Hiro arqueando una ceja.

-No nos referimos a eso Hiro –contestó Honey Lemon.

-Lo sé chicos, lo siento es que todo fue tan… intenso –dijo el pelinegro tirándose en el sofá-, pero ahora todo está bien, creo que las cosas con Callahan irán para mejor.

-Eso es fantástico –dijo Wasabi.

-¿Y dónde está Tadashi? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Sigue con Callahan, al parecer ellos dos también tenían que conversar a solas, además de que tuvimos que explicarle todo lo sucedido, después de que hable con mi hermano dijo que nos diría lo que sabe acerca de las Fujitas.

-Eso es un gran avance –dijo el señor Lee-, solo hay que esperar.

Hiro se levantó del sofá y se disculpó para salir a tomar aire, todos asintieron y empezaron a especular sobre la Fujitas excepto Gogo que a los pocos minutos de que Hiro saliera ella lo hizo también. Al estar afuera lo vio sentado en los escalones de la puerta principal sigilosamente se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias –dijo Hiro-, por aquella vez.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Gogo.

-Cuándo me abrazaste, jamás te agradecí realmente porque creí que no era necesario, pero sí lo era, tú me diste una nueva oportunidad y… gracias por tu voto de confianza –Gogo sonrió y paso un brazo sobre los hombros del pelinegro.

-¿Para qué son los amigos? –Preguntó Gogo dulcemente provocando una sonrisa también en el pelinegro-, ¿Entramos? –preguntó Gogo levantándose y siendo seguida por Hiro.

.

.

.

Hospital General de San Fransokyo 5:30 p.m.

Aiori paseaba por los pasillos del hospital buscando la habitación número 18 del tercer piso. La chica caminaba con la mirada cansada casi podría decirse que perdida. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, eran tan blancos y pulcros dando la ilusión de esperanza en algo mejor cuando muchas veces nada mejoraba, esa aberración a los hospitales se había aumentado en los últimos meses. La habitación estaba casi al fondo del pasillo, Aiori entro y vio los aparatos médicos con sus ecos y pitidos que señalaban, cada uno a su modo, que el paciente al que estaban manteniendo con vida seguía en ese estado.

-Hola –dijo Aiori sentándose en una silla cerca del paciente-, yo no te conozco muy bien, de hecho prácticamente no te conozco, pero hice una promesa a alguien importante, prometí que tú despertarías y te juro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para cumplir esa promesa.

Aiori tomo una de las manos de la paciente dormida y sintió el leve calor que emanaba, de alguna forma esto le trajo un recuerdo muy familiar y por instinto soltó bruscamente la mano. Luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho reacomodo la mano y salió de la habitación chocando con alguien.

-Lo siento –dijo Aiori levantando la cara y viendo a la chica frete a ella que la miraba con la boca abierta.

-Señorita Aiori –saludo Tomoyo-, que sorpresa verla fuera de las oficinas de YuziTec.

-Hola Tomoyo –saludo Aiori con una sonrisa-, yo venía a ver a tu hermana, pero debo regresar a la oficina a hacer más papeleo. El trabajo nunca acaba.

-Lo sé, tal vez la vea después en YuziTec para darle los nuevos estudios de mi hermana.

-Sería bueno verte –dijo con amabilidad Aiori-, adiós

-Adiós –Tomoyo entro a la habitación mientras que Aiori se alejaba por el pasillo. Tomoyo vio a su hermana conectada a las maquinas-, ¡¿Cómo lo soportabas?! ¿Cómo podías soportar ser una fujita? ¡Mira como quedaste!... Si no fuera por la señorita Aiori que… ella está esforzándose mucho y yo también, eso me empieza a asustarme. –Tomoyo tomo la mano de su hermana y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla-, despertarás y volveremos a ser las de antes, te compraré otro collar de conejo, lo siento, perdí el tuyo.

.

.

.

Mansión de la familia Lee 7:00 p.m.

Todos estaban en la sala con Callahan dispuestos a escucharlo hablar sobre las Fujitas.

-Para empezar, yo no planee salir de la cárcel, estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir mi sentencia. Abigail me visitaba siempre que podía, tratábamos de recuperar el tiempo perdido –decia Callahan.

-Entonces si usted no planeaba escapar ¿Por qué las Fujitas lo sacarón? –preguntó Wasabi.

-No lo sé, no las conozco a ninguna lo juro –todos se intercambiaron miradas hasta que Hiro habló.

-Baymax –dijo el pelinegro y el robot comenzó a proyectar en su estómago un monitoreo de los latidos de Callahan.

-No se muestran cambios en el ritmo cardiaco, sudoración o estrés que indiquen la presencia de un engaño –dijo el robot despejando las dudas de los presentes.

-Entonces dice la verdad –dijo Fred.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces? –Preguntó Tadashi-, Aquella noche que lo… ¿secuestraron?

-Era una noche normal, las luces se apagaron a la misma hora de siempre dejando solo unas cuantas encendidas en cada pasillo –Callahan empezaba a recordar aquella noche incómodamente solitaria, la soledad era algo que había aprendido a manejar, pero aquella noche no la toleraba, como si esa soledad le vaticinara lo que sucedería-, yo estaba durmiendo y un ruido ligero me despertó, eran unas risas cuándo me levante la puerta de mi celda se abrió y 3 mujeres vestidas con kimonos cortos y maquilladas completamente me observaban una de ella me golpeo con algo parecido a una sombrilla –Wasabi lanzo un pequeño bufido ante la mención de aquella fujita-, me tiro al suelo y me arrojo una especie de gas eso fue lo último que supe. Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo desperté en una celda distinta, tres paredes de concreto puro y una de cristal de polímero reforzado, impenetrable solo por medio de una puerta con cerradura a base de dígitos.

-Espere ¿usted estaba en otra celda? –preguntó Gogo.

-Así es, unas horas después de despertar un hombre totalmente tatuado y de ropas negras me llevó comida, no me dijo nada solo me llevó comida –dijo Callahan-, después de cómo una hora de haber comido otra vez vino el hombre tatuado con otros dos y empezó a ofrecerme un trato.

-¿Un trato? –preguntó Honey con algo de desconfianza mientras Tadashi posaba su mano sobre la de ella para tranquilizarla.

-Si ellos querían que les diera los planos de –Callahan vio hacia el piso y luego levanto el rostro-, los microbots.

Todos reaccionaron diferente El señor Lee se llevó los dedos al nacimiento de su nariz, Fred y Wasabi se voltearon a ver con preocupación, Tadashi y Honey Lemon apretaron más sus manos entrelazadas, Gogo volteo a ver inmediatamente a Hiro y poso su mano en uno de los hombros del pelinegro en señal de apoyo mientras que Hiro se pasaba una mano por su cabello, el pobre estaba obviamente estresado.

-Dígame que no está libre en las calles porque les dio los planos –dijo Hiro.

-No se los di, escape, es por eso que me escondía en vez de ir a entregarme a la policía, ellos no iban a creerme.

-¿Y porque nosotros deberíamos creerte? –preguntó Gogo, el anciano hombre volteo a ver a Baymax que aún mostraba los latidos regulares de Callahan.

-No está mintiendo –dijo Honey Lemon.

-Aiori me pidió los microbots –dijo Hiro-, ella es uno de ellos, es un yakusa.

-¿La directora de YuziTec? –preguntó Fred-, pero Gogo nos dijo que tenía un proyecto súper innovador y humanitario

-Y también dije que no confió en ella –dijo la pelinegra.

-De cualquier manera no hay ningún tipo de prueba que la vincule con los yakuza –dijo el señor Lee-, una de las razones por las que Daisuke es el sospechoso y no Aiori es porque ella no tiene ningún tipo de mal historial o vínculo con asociaciones criminales, de hecho es un modelo social en cambio su hermano desde su juventud fue desastroso sin mencionar que de las pocos datos acerca de él uno de ellos es un tatuaje que se vincula a los líderes Yakuza –el señor Lee mostro una imagen con un símbolo de un kanji japonés.

-Ese tatuaje estaba en todos los que me interrogaron –dijo Callahan.

-Entonces las Fujitas si están trabajando con los Yakuzas –dijo el señor Lee-, debo avisar esto a SHIELD inmediatamente –con eso el señor Lee salió de la sala junto con Heathcliff.

-Hiro, ¿Qué haremos con Aiori? –preguntó Gogo al pelinegro mientras él la volteaba a ver sin saber que decir.

-No puedo darle mis microbots, es muy probable que ese proyecto en el que esta supuestamente trabajando ni siquiera sea algo real –contestó Hiro, por un momento pensé que realmente quería ayudar a los demás, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, la llamaré para decirle que no hay trato.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Gogo.

-Si crees que es lo correcto hermano, de acuerdo –dijo Tadashi y todos los demás asintieron-, ¿qué clase de proyecto planea?

-Es súper genial, ella quiere meter micro-microbots al cerebro de la gente en coma para que despierten –dijo Fred.

-Wow eso suena fantástico –dijo Tadashi.

-Tal vez demasiado para ser posible –contestó Hiro.

-No realmente –dijo Callahan-, tus microbots forman redes a base de pensamientos ¿cierto? Eso le hace funcionar como neuronas, es un proyecto viable aunque riesgoso en respecto a la salud en caso de que no funcione.

-No está ayudando –dijo Honey viendo como su amigo pelinegro se llevaba de nuevo las manos al cabello en frustración. Heathcliff entro en ese momento y encendió la televisión donde se mostraba a una reportera en vivo informando sobre otro ataque de las fujitas.

-Oh no –dijo Baymax mientras se veía el asalto a un banco con 10 rehenes.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Hiro jalando a Baymax para colocarle su traje.

-Honey cuídalo por favor y cuídate tú también –dijo Tadashi viendo de frente a la rubia hasta que el sonido de una garganta aclarándose lo trajo de regreso viendo a todos en la habitación sonriéndoles de forma insinuante-, y-y tam-también ustedes cuídense jeje.

-Por supuesto –dijeron todos sin quitar la sonrisa, mientras Honey articulaba un "Te quiero" mudo saliendo con los demás del equipo.

.

.

.

Banco de la ciudad de San Fransokyo. 8:30 p.m.

-No lastimes a los rehenes Kira –dijo Tomoyo dejando a una de las rehenes recostada en el suelo con las manos amarradas y totalmente dormida al igual que los otros 9 rehenes que dormitaban en aquella oficina.

-No lo hare ¿Por qué los lastimaría? –dijo Kira sentándose sobre el escritorio-, ni siquiera están despiertos como para entretenerme asustándolos con mis navajas.

-Supéralo niña tu trabajo es menos aburrido que el mío –dijo Sora pintándose los labios frente al reflejo de una ventana-, tú al menos tienes que hacer algo, nosotras solo tenemos que fingir que robamos ¿Por qué quiere que hagamos esto?

-Desea que atraigamos a los Grandes Héroes –contestó Tomoyo-, y los distraigamos.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Distraerlos? –pregunto Kira acomodándose su rubio cabellos detrás de su oreja-, pues nos pagan muy bien solo por hacer eso.

-Espero que los Héroes vengan –dijo Sora saliendo de la oficina-, quiero hacer algo.

-¿Si ellos vienen puedo participar en la pelea? –preguntó Kira a Tomoyo.

-SI alguno de los héroes entra aquí pelearas, mientras tanto no te meterás –dijo Tomoyo saliendo del lugar hacia la parte publica del banco buscando con la mirada a su compañera fujita-, ¡Sora! ¿Dónde estás?

-Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí? –dijo una voz detrás de Tomoyo después de sentir que alguien la tiraba al suelo, al levantarse vio a Wasabi con una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, el héroe apuesto volvió por más golpes –dijo Tomoyo levantándose con un salto hábil y empujando a Wasabi mientras ella era ahora quién se reía.

-¿Quieres bailar eh? ¿Por qué no bailas con estas? –dijo Wasabi sacando sus espadas láser.

-Será un placer –dijo la fujita sacando su sombrilla dispuesta a usarla como espada, por otro lado Sora estaba lidiando con Gogo y Fred que la atacaban desde puntos opuestos, la fujita más alta estaba empezando a cansarse de saltar de un lado a otro tirando golpes con su esfera de púas, pronto se quedaría sin energía.

Hiro, Baymax y Honey Lemon se encargaban de buscar a los rehenes y a la tercer fujita.

-Hiro ahí –dijo Honey apuntando hacia una puerta, la rubia abrió la puerta y se encontró con los 10 rehenes dormidos y atados de manos- ¡Están aquí Hiro!

-Perfecto –contestó el pelinegro-, Baymax escanéalos ¿Alguna herida?

-No se presentan heridas o daños en los rehenes solo encuentran en un estado de inconsciencia provocado por un gas tipo anestésico –dijo el robot levantando su dedo índice al final.

-No queremos hacerle daño a nadie –dijo una voz detrás más al fondo de la oficina-, claro excepto quizás a ustedes –termino de decir con una sonrisa Kira.

-Baymax carga a todos los rehenes que puedas y sacalos de aquí, Honey ¿puedes encargarte de ella?

-Por supuesto –contestó la rubia sacando algunas esferas azules y rosas. Hiro salió junto con Baymax para llevar sostener a algunos rehenes y sacarlos del edificio.

-¿Por qué les gusta robar tanto? –preguntó Wasabi a la fujita de vestido verde frente a él.

-Solo quería verte otra vez si me das tú número de teléfono tal vez deje de robar… o tal vez no –contestó Tomoyo dando un golpe con su sombrilla a las espadas de Wasabi.

-¿Cómo es que esa cosa no se rompe? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Ciencia tontito –dijo la fujita que pronto fue derribada por su otra compañera, Sora, quién al parecer había sido derrotada por Fredzilla y Gogo después de que el monstruo calentara el piso sobre el que estaba combatiendo y en la distracción Gogo la golpeara con uno de sus discos.

-¡Fuck Yeah! –gritó Fred, por otro lado Kira esquivaba las esferas de Honey Lemon y algunas las rompía con sus navajas, Hiro llego y se llevó a los últimos dos rehenes y justo cuando esto paso, Kira rompió una de las esferas envolviendo todo el lugar en humo azúl, momento que aprovecho para salir de la oficina y vio que los otros héroes estaban amarrando a sus compañeras. Con una puntería digna de Hawk Eye lanzo una de sus navajas y corto las cuerdas dejando a las chica libres. Tomoyo tomo su sombrilla y tumbo a Wasabi y a Gogo de un solo movimiento, Hiro intento detenerla con Baymax pero Sora golpeo al robot con su esfera justo en el casco derribándolo y en su paso a Fredzilla dejándolas libres de correr seguidas de Kira.

Honey Lemon salió de la habitación y vio a todosderribados y ni un rastro de las fujias.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la rubia.

-Nos derrotaron –dijo Gogo molesta y ayudando a Hiro a levantarse.

-Y a Wasabi le gusta una fujita –dijo Fred también levantándose.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡NO ES CIERTO! –gritó el afroamericano.

-Si es cierto –contradijo Fred iniciando una batalla infantil que al final Gogo tuvo que detener jalándole las orejas a ambos mientras Honey y Hiro se atacaban de la risa.

.

.

.

-Casi nos vencen –dijo Sora sobándose su brazo derecho.

-Es verdad ¿siempre tengo que salvarles el trasero? –dijo Kira sobándose una de sus manos

-Dejen de quejarse –contestó Tomoyo sobándose el cuello-, fue una noche larga y cansada, simplemente tuvimos una mala noche pero cumplimos la misión, atraer a los héroes y distraerlos.

-Sabes cuándo nos dijeron que la misión era "atraer" a los héroes no sabía que significaba invitarlos a salir –dijo Sora con una sonrisa insinuante.

-¿D-de qué hablas zopenca? –preguntó Tomoyo empujándola.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te gusta uno de los héroes?! –chillo de emoción Kira.

-¡No! solo me gusta molestarlo –contestó Tomoyo.

-Utilizaste la palabra "gusta" en la oración –dijo Sora riéndose.

-¡Oh por Dios! Un amor prohibido –dijo Kira uniéndose con Sora en las risas.

-Ya basta, solo se llevan bien cuando se trata de sacarme de mis casillas ¿verdad?

-Sip –dijeron ambas riendo.

-Pues basta de eso, ire a YuziTec para dar informe, ustedes pueden irse a casa –dijo Tomoyo alejándose por un callejón oscuro mientras sus otras dos compañeras se escabullían por otras calles para llegar a su hogar sin ser descubiertas por la policía.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola mis queridos fans y lectores hermosos ok ya pues aquí mis respuestas a sus bellos y sepsis comentarios:

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, OTP yeih ¿Por qué extrañas a tu gatita? ¿Se fue? ¿Ya volvió? No te preocupes todos tenemos un lado bipolar, el mío se sale de control muchas veces.

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ Aiori Debo admitir que es un personaje misterioso, no diré más. Gracias espero que este capítulo te guste también :D Tadahoney y Hirogo ¿cómo no amarlos dime? ¡Apoyo totalmente la idea de juntar firmas para volver el Hirogo cannon! ¿Dónde firmo? CallaCass no suena mal, o quizás Cassllahan? No sé tú dime como te gustaría que quedará ;).

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ HAHAHAH Tadashi ama demasiado a Honey como para dejar de besarla (así el mundo se esté cayendo en ruinas) ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero te guste poco a poco Aiori ira revelando secretos así que atento ahí ok.

_Milagros Montero:_ Todos tenemos nuestros momentos Fred hahaha es hermoso el Tadahoney y espero que también el Hirogo llegue a tu corazón porque a mí me encanta.

_Strawhat Amagon:_ Gracias tus reviews siempre me dan aliento para seguir escribiendo, no puedo revelar nada sobre Aiori porque el personaje perdería toda la magia y el misterio así que tendrás que ser paciente, sobre Daisuke pronto sabrán más igual que con Aiori es cosa de paciencia ;) espero que te guste este capítulo.

_Isai Hdzr:_ Callahan y Cass creo que te gusto ese ship ¿verdad? No te apures tengo Hirogo para dar y regalar Tadashi y Honey los amo juntos ¡más le vale a Disney confirmar que esos dos son cannon! o si no… hahaha no se escribiré muchos fanfic de ellos, el sueño de Fred de verlos juntos efectivamente se cumplió wiii, wow que bonito lo de tu OTP en la universidad, espero te guste este cap ;)

_RuzuChan Poly:_ hahaha no te apures si no dejas review yo lo entiendo, es algo totalmente comprensible, espero que este capítulo te guste.

_DanLiz Viveros_: hahah gracias por tus cumplidos son hermosos ;) espero te guste el capítulo.

_Nightspider:_ hahaha me encanta tu entusiasmo en mi fic es algo alagador :D espero que este capítulo te guste mucho y si decido hacer un fanfic sobre Pacific Rim con BH6 Te avisare ;)

_Andres2024:_ Fred e indirectas no hay mejor combinación prontoel rubio va a empezar a hacer de las suyas con respecto a Hiro y Gogo hahaha espero este capítulo te guste.

Hola lectores, lamento que las respuestas a su bellos comentarios sean tan cortas pero no tenía mcha inspiración lo siento, bueno nos leemos luego bye.


	15. Chapter 15 Demasiada historia entre noso

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola lectores hermosos, lamento haber subido capítulo tan tarde pero mi examen para la Universidad está muy cerca y estoy estudiando como loca. Pero como siempre en miércoles hay capítulo (tarde o temprano) espero les guste este capítulo :D

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney/Marvel

* * *

Capítulo 15. Demasiada historia entre nosotros.

YuziTec 10:00 p.m.

Tomoyo iba subiendo por las escaleras de YuziTec, nadie se topaba con ella por el hecho de que a) casi nadie estaba en el edificio a esa hora b) nadie usaba las escaleras, todos usaban el ascensor. La fujita siguió subiendo hasta aquella oficina, frente a la puerta toco dos veces seguidas y luego dejo un segundo de silencio para volver a tocar otras tres veces seguidas en ese momento abrió la puerta y vio ahí a la figura parada como siempre frente a los ventanales. Tomoyo entro a la oficina y cerro la puerta para ir junto a la figura y ver la ciudad a su lado.

-¿Qué buscamos? –preguntó Tomoyo la figura sonrió y voltio a verla.

-Un lugar lejos de aquí pero que pueda verlo desde esta ventana –contestó la figura acercándose a Tomoyo y quedando a su lado-, ¿ves alguno?

-No –respondió Tomoyo de forma seria, la figura sonrió débilmente y volvió su vista hacia la ventana y preguntó.

\- ¿Los héroes llegaron?

-SI ahí estuvieron, casi nos derrotan –dijo Tomoyo.

-Son muy fuertes juntos ¿verdad? –Habló la figura-, sepárenlos, si dejan de ser un equipo será más fácil derrotarlos.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Estúdienlos, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades, todo lo que pueda derrotarlos y ustedes puedan usar a favor –dijo la figura yendo hacia la silla de su escritorio-, Tomoyo, sé que puedo confiar en ti para algo importante.

-¿Otro trabajo?

-Hoy vino a YuziTec una persona que nos abrirá las puertas para dar el siguiente golpe –dijo la figura-, Hiro Hamada.

-¿Hiro Hamada? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Sí, él es creador de los microbots –Tomoyo dejo de respirar por unos segundos, ella había oído hablar sobre aquel invento antes y toda la destrucción que había causado pero después de tenerle tan mala reputación llegó Aiori y la contacto pidiéndole el caso de su hermana y preguntándole si ella estaba dispuesta a hacer una prueba experimental que podría ayudar a su hermana a salir del coma, por lo poco que sabía los microbots eran la clave de todo ese experimento-, ¿Cómo está tu hermana? –preguntó de repente la figura haciendo a Tomoyo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Ella esta… dormida, pero eso creo que ya lo sabes –contestó Tomoyo dejando a la figura callada por un momento

-Vete ya, cuando sea el tiempo correcto te diré cuál es el otro trabajo –dijo la sombra haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras Tomoyo obedecía dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir la sombre la detuvo con una pregunta-, ¿Dime te gustan las peleas de robots? –Tomoyo volteo la vista confundida.

.

.

.

Los rehenes estaban despertando, Hiro se encargó de preguntarles si recordaban algo, nadie recordaba nada, solo un extraño aroma que se había difundido y nada más.

-No hay mucha más información que recolectar –dijo Hiro subiendo a Baymax-, será mejor irnos Los demás solo asintieron y subieron al robot (aunque Wasabi con un poco de queja como siempre). Estando ya en el aire comenzó a hablar por medio de su comunicador con Tadashi en la mansión Lee.

-"¿Todo bien?" –preguntó el pelinegro mayor.

-Sí, no hay ningún herido pero no las atrapamos –contestó Hiro-, además de que su comportamiento es extraño, no roban nada prácticamente solo hacen vandalismo a gran escala.

-"¿Por qué crees que sea?" –preguntó Tadashi.

-No tengo idea –contestó Hiro.

-Tal vez porque están locas –sugirió Wasabi entrando a la plática para distraerse de la vista desde las alturas que tenía en ese momento.

-No hables así de tu novia Wasabi –se burló Fred haciendo a todos reír.

-"¿¡Novia!?" –preguntó Tadashi.

-¡Que no es mi novia! –gritó Wasabi molesto.

-Wasabi está creciendo y empezando a enfrentarse a las relaciones amorosas –dijo Gogo en tono de burla también.

-¿Tú también? Bueno no es mi culpa que tu tengas un larguísimo historial de relaciones amorosas –contraataco Wasabi.

-¿Lar-larguísimo historial de relaciones amorosas? –preguntó Hiro volteando a ver a Gogo quién fulminaba en su interior a Wasabi.

-No es tan largo, además todos fueron unos idiotas –dijo Gogo tratando de convencer a Hiro de que no significo nada ninguna de esas relaciones anteriores.

-"Chicos al grano, ¿alguna pista sobre los Yakuzas en la escena?" –preguntó Tadashi.

-Ahora que lo dices, no, nada ni una referencia a ellos, empiezo a dudar que las Fujitas trabajen con ellos –dijo Hiro.

-"El profesor Callahan aseguró que fueron ellas quiénes lo secuestraron de prisión"

-¿Y si fue un solo trabajo para los Yakuzas? –Sugirió Fred.

-Aun así no podemos dejarlas correr por las calles como si nada, son criminales –dijo Honey Lemon.

-"Es verdad" –dijo Tadashi soltando un bostezo-, "¿Volverán a la mansión?"

-No lo creo, es muy tarde y la tía Cass seguro está hecha una furia –contestó Hiro.

-"¿Qué hay de tu ropa genio?" –preguntó Tadashi.

-Rayos –musito Hiro-, tendremos que volar rápido sujétense –y así Baymax volvió a la mansión de los Lee a toda velocidad haciendo a Wasabi gritar como niña.

.

.

.

La tía Cass veía el café vacío, eran las 10:30 p.m. se supone que debía cerrar a esa hora pero tenía las luces encendidas y el letrero de "Abierto" colgando en la puerta mientras esperaba a que su sobrino llegará, justo cuando fue a recoger las lleves de su camioneta para salir a buscarlo la campañilla de la entrada sonó. Inmediatamente la castaña mujer se apresuró a ver quién era y ahí estaba su sobrino parado en la entrada y a su lado estaba Gogo.

-¡Hiro Hamada ¿Dónde has estado?! –preguntó/gritó su tía mientras lo abrazaba-, Estaba muy preocupada jovencito.

-Lo lamento tía Cass –se disculpó el pelinegro-, es q-que bueno la entrevista se alargó más de lo esperado y saliendo de ahí pues…

-Fue mi culpa –dijo Gogo interrumpiendo-, yo lo lleve al cine, hacía tiempo que no íbamos así que fuimos y nos entretuvimos mucho tiempo.

-Si eso fue –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que la tía Cass intercalaba una mirada entre ambos pelinegros para luego sonreír con picardía.

-El cine, ¿fueron ustedes solos? –preguntó Cass sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Si –dijo Hiro.

-No –dijo Gogo.

-No –dijo ahora Hiro

-Si –dijo Gogo para que al final ambos se voltearan a ver preocupados, sin duda los habían descubierto en la mentira pero Cass solo los veía divertida-, Bueno me tengo que ir –dijo Gogo despidiéndose con la mano mientras Hiro volteaba con la tía Cass dándole otra sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Tú y Gogo solos en un cine? –preguntó la tía Cass.

-¿Q-que? No es lo que crees, es decir solo somos… fue una salida de amigos –dijo Hiro peor de nervioso que antes.

-¿Enserio? En mis tiempos les llamábamos "citas" –contestó la tía Cass provocándole un sonrojo al muchacho-, pero aun así debiste avisarme –dijo la tía Cass jalándole la oreja a Hiro quién solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

.

.

.

Aiori estaba en una habitación blanca y pulcra, sostenía una mano entre las suyas, estaba cálida, una lágrima de alegría cruzo su mejilla, todo estaba bien ¿o no? tenía que comprobarlo, cuándo quitó las sabanas que obstaculizaban la vista del rostro de la persona dueña de aquella mano un grito se atoró en su garganta.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 6:30 a.m.

Aiori se despertó sudando frio y tenía la respiración agitada, se llevó una mano al rostro y se levantó de su cama para servirse agua, otra vez la misma pesadilla que la atormentaba desde hacía meses, era tan real, _"Fue real"_ se recordaba a sí misma la chica pero tuvo que apartar esa idea de su cabeza, necesitaba ir a trabajar ese día y no podía detenerse solo por una pesadilla.

La castaña se arregló con un elegante traje gris que su hermano le había regalado, a ella le parecía tonto eso de vestirse de tan formal para ir a trabajar pero así tenía que ser, además Daisuke, siempre decía _"Hay que verse formal siempre, nunca sabes cuándo sucederá algo importante… además atrae a las chicas"_ eso ultimo no le interesaba a Aiori pero decidió seguir el consejo de su hermano. Una triste sonrisa cruzo su rostro y se desvaneció casi tan rápido como había llegado.

Sin pensar más la castaña salió de su apartamento dejando dentro de este el recuerdo de su pesadilla y llevándose consigo los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos, cuando ella y su hermano aún hablaban, cuándo no se habían distanciado, cuándo él aún no la abandonaba.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 8:50 a.m.

La tía Cass estaba en el Café limpiando las mesas para abrir a las 9:00 después de terminar vio el reloj, aún le faltaban 10 minutos para abrir así que decidió sentarse un momento pero en ese instante un golpe resonó en el vidrio al voltear a ver vio parado afuera a un hombre vestido de traje, ella lo reconoció al instante, Allistair Krei. Cass fue a la puerta dejándolo entrar.

-Hola buenos días –saludo cortésmente Krei-, quería un café para llevar si no es mucha molestia.

-Eh claro, pero tendrá que esperar a que preparé el café ya que se supone que abro en 10 minutos –dijo Cass con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Oh no hay problema, la verdad no lo sabía lo lamento ni siquiera me fije en el letrero de la puerta –se disculpó también Krei mientras Cass iba y volteaba el letrero para indicar que ya estaba abierto el lugar-, de hecho yo ni siquiera estaba seguro de a qué hora abrían aquí, mi asistente siempre me trae de café de este lugar pero hoy enfermó así que estoy haciendo las cosas por mí mismo y debo decir que no me ésta yendo nada bien –empezó a contar Krei mientras veía a la mujer castaña preparar los granos de café sin decir nada-, y de seguro estoy aburriéndote con toda esta historia que ni siquiera sé porque te la estoy contando.

-¿Cappuccino o americano? –preguntó Cass con una sonrisa.

-Americano –contestó Krei con una sonrisa también.

-No me molesta escuchar su historia, es normal perder un poco el control cuando estás acostumbrado a algo y de repente la rutina cambia –decía Cass poniendo todo su esmero en hacer un buen café para aquel hombre de negocios que de verdad se veía agobiado-, solo relájese.

Krei estaba maravillado con la revelación que le había dado aquella mujer castaña que estaba preparando su café, _"¿Dónde la he visto antes?" _ Se preguntó el hombre rubio.

-¿Disculpa, te he visto antes? –preguntó Krei a Cass y justo cuándo iba a contestar Hiro apareció en el establecimiento vestido pero con una cara de sueño.

-¿Señor Krei? –preguntó Hiro viendo al hombre sentado en la cafetería desierta y a su tía preparando café.

-Hiro Hamda –se levantó Krei extendiéndole la mano al puberto quién la correspondió dudoso, él sabía que Krei no tenía la culpa del incendio ni de lo que paso después pero aun así estaba involucrado y esto le provocaba cierta aberración hacia el hombre-, es un placer volverte a ver después de… aquel incidente.

Hiro dio un brinquito de sorpresa, era obvio que el señor Krei lo reconociera como un súper héroe pero el que lo haya mencionado frente a su tía fue algo que lo tomo desprevenido, aunque Cass por otro lado supuso que hablaban del incendio de hacía 6 meses.

-De ahí es de donde nos conocemos –dijo Cass entregándole el café a Krei quién se preguntó porque de repente el humor de la mujer había decaído y fue cuando conecto las piezas del rompecabezas. El incendio.

-Yo lo lamento mucho, jamás tuve la oportunidad de darles mi pésame por la muerte de tú hermano –dijo Krei con disculpa en su tono de voz, ese chico frente a él le había salvado la vida y él ni siquiera le había dado el pésame a su familia por la pérdida de su hermano ¿Qué tipo de persona era?-, Mi más sincero pésame –dijo Krei tomando él café y pagándoselo a Cass mientras ella daba una última sonrisa de cortesía. Krei se despidió y salió del lugar volteando la mirada solo para ver a Cass con una mirada triste a través de las ventanas.

.

.

.

Hiro salió del café y empezó a caminar hasta ningún lugar, el pelinegro empezaba a hacer un balance entre si dar sus microbots a YuziTec o no. _"Hiro piensa en los pros y los contras"_ se dijo a si mismo mentalmente. Punto 1) el proyecto es humanitario y viable, sin duda un pro, 2) YuziTec tiene infiltrados Yakuza, un total contra 3) Podía espiar a los sospechosos desde dentro de la empresa si participaba en el proyecto, un pro, 4) Utilizarían los planos de los microbots, un contra, 5) ¿Podía confiar en Aiori? Hiro se detuvo en ese instante, ese era el pro o el contra definitivo, pero ¿Qué necesitaba para saber la respuesta?

Hiro saco su celular y marco el número de Gogo quién contestó en menos de tres timbrados.

-"¿Qué sucede nerd?" –hablo la chica desde el otro lado de la línea-, "¿Algo malo?"

-No, solo quería preguntarte ¿estas libre hoy? –preguntó Hiro en ese momento la palabra "cita" llegó a su mente provocándole un sonrojo-, m-me refiero a si tienes tiempo d-de hacer algo de espionaje con-conmigo, si no puedes es-está bien solo pre-pregunto.

-"Si entiendo" –contestó Gogo-, "¿dónde nos vemos?"

*-En Park Av. Y Turk St. en 10 minutos –dijo el pelinegro viéndose cerca de las calles

-"De acuerdo" –contestó la pelinegra colgando el teléfono al igual que el pelinegro quién inmediatamente marco otro número.

-"Industrias YuziTec buenas días" –habló la secretaria.

-Hola, quisiera hablar con la directora, Aiori Yuzika, es un asunto importante

-"¿Quién la llama?" –preguntó la secretaria.

-Hiro Hamada –contestó el pelinegro, unos segundos después la transferencia ya estaba hecha y estaba hablando con Aiori.

-"Hola, Hiro la verdad no esperaba tu llamada tan rápido, ¿has tomado una decisión?" –habló Aiori entusiasmada.

-No, de hecho pienso que no es buena idea aceptar tu propuesta –dijo Hiro, una respiración contenida se escuchaba en la otra línea pero unos segundos después Aiori tomo otra vez la palabra.

-"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?" –preguntó Aiori.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer el proyecto? –Preguntó Hiro-, quiero que me digas, pero no por teléfono, iré a YuziTec en 20 minutos y necesito una respuesta.

-"Me parece bien, en 20 minutos, te espero" –dijo Aiori colgando, en ese momento Hiro ya había llegado al punto de acuerdo y vio a Gogo llegar, el pelinegro subió al auto y le sonrió.

-Hola –saludo Gogo también con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola –contestó el pelinegro captando un aroma-, ¿huele a cereza?

-¿Algún problema con mi perfume, nerd? –respondió Gogo avanzando el auto.

-N-no para nada, huele rico, delicioso, me gusta, es dulce pero no tanto como la fresa y no es tan empalagoso, es perfecto –Hiro estaba hablando sin detenerse provocándole a la pelinegra sonreír y a él un sonrojo.

-Gracias –respondió Gogo provocándole al muchacho enrojecer aún más-, no es común que me alaguen, ¿será porque los golpeo después?

-No me golpees –pidió Hiro.

-No lo hare, eres afortunado, creo que eres el primero que no queda con un ojo morado después de decirme algo lindo –habló Gogo-, ¿a dónde?

-YuziTec –dijo Hiro.

-¿Otra vez? Le dirás a esa tal Aiori que no quieres usar los microbots, excelente –dijo Gogo esquivando autos.

-De hecho hable con ella y le pedí que me diera una razón fuerte para dárselos –Gogo abrió los ojos en confusión.

-¿¡Quieres darle los microbots!? –casi gritó la pelinegra.

-Es una oportunidad para espiar a los sospechosos y también a Aiori, además no planeo dejar ahí los planos he irme, estaré en el proceso de construcción, vigilando, no soy un tonto.

-Sé que no lo eres pero no confió…

-En ella, lo sé –termino Hiro la frase de la pelinegra al volante-, si esta razón no me convence no le daré nada, solo quiero saber porque esta tan interesada en un proyecto así.

-¿Por la fama y la medicina? –contestó Gogo como si fuera obvio.

-Siempre hay algo detrás de cada proyecto, yo invente mis microbots por mi apego a las peleas robóticas, tu inventaste tu bicicleta de suspensión electromagnética porque adoras ir más rápido, si este proyecto es importante para ella debe ser por algo y quizás ese algo nos haga saber si está relacionada con los Yakuzas o podemos confiar en ella –explico Hiro dejando a Gogo en silencio.

-A veces olvido que eres un genio –contestó rendida la pelinegra-, está bien, nerd, te apoyo pero si algo sucede seré la primera en abandonar el barco y sacarte a rastras aunque llores y patalees.

-Yo no lloro y pataleo –contestó Hiro cruzándose de brazos momento que aprovecho Gogo para pellizcarle una mejilla (50% para molestarlo 50% pretexto para tocarlo). Para cuándo Gogo llegó a YuziTec saco dela guantera del automóvil los auriculares que Hiro inventó-, oye nerd ten cuidado, sé que estamos en terreno abierto pero son Yakuzas con los que estamos tratando –dijo Gogo antes de que el pelinegro saliera del automóvil, ella realmente estaba preocupada.

Hiro caminó con una sonrisa hacia el interior del edificio hasta la recepción donde, para su sorpresa, estaba Aiori.

-Hola Hiro –saludo la castaña al chico-, vienes vestido casual, será perfecto para donde iremos –dijo con una sonrisa inclinando su cabeza en señal de que la siguiera, Hiro caminó detrás de ella y juntos salieron del edificio hacia un automóvil negro y elegante con un chofer abriéndoles la puerta, cuando ambos entraron Hiro habló.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Hiro sin mucha confianza.

-Querías saber mi razón así que te la mostraré –dijo Aiori dándole una seña chofer de avanzará, el chofer obedeció y al mismo tiempo el automóvil de Gogo fue tras ellos-, te contaré Hiro, hace unos 6 meses vine a visitar a mi hermano, habíamos tenido problemas y quería disculparme, pero cuando llegue aquí me encontré en mi camino con una tragedia que lo afectó mucho y quise ayudar, pero no podía porque no tenía los recursos, yo no era nadie en la empresa, a pesar de ser hija del dueño, así que básicamente estaba bloqueada pero hace unas semanas que fui nombrada empecé a ver el problema y a aferrarme a él, quiero ayudar y cumplir una promesa, esa es mi razón Hiro, quiero cumplir una promesa.

-¿Cuál promesa? –dijo Hiro mientras el automóvil se detenía frente al hospital general de San Fransokyo, Aiori no le contestó solo salió del automóvil y Hiro la siguió aunque al voltear y ver el automóvil de Gogo estacionado enfrente lo tranquilizo un poco, Aiori y él subieron hasta el tercer piso y se dirigieron a la habitación número 18, Aiori respiro profundo y abrió la puerta.

Hiro observo a una chica recostada en la cama de hospital con varios cables y tubos conectándola hacia aparatos.

-Ella es mi razón –dijo Aiori-, prometí que protegería a mi hermano y a los que él amaba tanto como a mí, no pienso descansar hasta ver esa promesa cumplida.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Hiro viendo a la chica, era joven quizás unos 20 o 21 años.

-Es la prometida de mi hermano –dijo Aiori viendo a la chica-, está en coma desde hace seis meses, al parecer un accidente, no lo sé, solo sé que su hermana confía en que ella despierte.

-¿Y tu hermano no hizo nada para hacerla despertar? –Preguntó Hiro consternado-, es decir ¿Por qué el no inicio un proyecto como este.

-Le faltaba una pieza –_"los microbots"_ -, él me dejo a cargo de la empresa, en el contrato que él firmo dejo estipulado que si el ya no era director la responsabilidad caería sobre mí, esa fue la única condición para que el aceptara el puesto en YuziTec –dijo Aiori.

-"¿Y dónde está ahora?" –preguntó Gogo desde el auricular haciendo a Hiro dar un saltito del susto pero recuperándose de inmediato.

-¿Dónde está Daisuke? ¿Por qué él no está aquí? –preguntó Hiro, Aiori abrió la boca para hablar pero no salía nada de su garganta.

-Siendo honesta no eh hablado con él desde hace 6 meses –contestó Aiori con tristeza.

-"Hermano desaparecido, muy sospechoso" –habló Gogo.

-Hiro ayúdame a despertarla, ella es prácticamente familia para mí, por favor –pidió Aiori.

-"Sigo sin confiar en ella pero es tú decisión" –dijo Gogo desde el auricular dejándolo todo en sus manos.

-Acepto –dijo Hiro haciendo sonreír a Aiori-, pero no te daré los planos de los microbots, yo estaré en el proyecto en todo momento y si falla, no hay reintentos, solo se cancela –Aiori no cabía de la felicidad abrazo al pelinegro con efusión y luego le susurro un "Gracias".

Para cuándo salieron del hospital Hiro le dijo a Aiori que tenía cosas que hacer así que él podía irse solo, cuándo el elegante automóvil se alejó lo suficiente Hiro se metió al automóvil con Gogo quién solo estaba seria con una bomba de chicle.

-Aceptaste –dijo sin emoción.

-Acepte –contestó Hiro-, ¿crees que estuvo mal? –Gogo volteo a ver al pelinegro y su mirada que buscaba su aprobación, se doblego ante sus ojos cafés.

-Creo que no –dijo Gogo-, pero sabes mi advertencia, te sacare a rastras del barco si es necesario –contestó la pelinegra encendiendo el automóvil.

Hiro sonrió hacia Gogo y no dijo más, simplemente disfruto del aroma a cerezas que ahora se había combinado con el propio de Gogo, todo el automóvil olía a ella y eso le fascinaba más de lo que debería gustarle a cualquiera.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Confundidos? Si la respuesta es un sí no se preocupen algún día sabrán la solución a este misterio que está alrededor de Daisuke hahaha. Ahora la respuesta a los comentarios sepsis de mis lectores:

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Oh lamento que regalarán a tu gatita al menos espero que mi fanfic te consuele un poquito ;)

_DanLiz Viveros:_ ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Creo que este no fue tan intenso como el otro.

_Gabinoanct96:_ Gracias :D Gogo y Hiro pronto se pondrán más juntitos 7u7 Wasabi y la fujita, me divierte mucho escribir de esos dos y sip Callahan fue finalmente perdonado ¿pero hay confianza? esperó haber alcanzado tus expectativas para este capítulo.

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Hola ¿te gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí, ahora ya sebes porque Aiori quiere sanar a la fujita pero al mismo tiempo agregue más misterios ;) espero disfrutes la lectura.

_La Bruja Carmesí:_ De nada es normal estar ocupada (créeme lo sé) yo también quiero mucho 3 y eso de ser folja también esta en mis genes hahaah ni idea de como le hago para escribir caps cada semana.

_IsaiHdzr:_ Pronto la futura reunión familiar completa (quiero hacer bien esa escena por eso aún no la pongo) y sip le atinaste Daisuke y la hermana de Tomoyo tienen sus que veres entre ellos, y tome tu consejo de Cass molestando a Hiro hahaha fue inevitable no ponerlo. Y sobre tu escases de ideas solo tengo un consejo para ti *posa sus manos a ambos lados de su boca y susurra* Soundtracks, cuando me trabo o no tengo inspiración escucho soundtracks de mis pelis favoritas o del tema que quiero escribir, quiero romance soundtracks del "Diario de una pasión" o "Titanic", Acción soundtrack de "Avengers" "Transformers" etc y así ;) Espero te sirva.

_Strawhat Amagon:_ Otra vez sin mucho romance (no me mates) Tienes razón el rompecabezas es muy grande, no tienes idea y te digo algo Aiori y Daisuke son piezas fundamentales en este, espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, eres una gran lectora que se toma el tiempo de señalarme mis errores y aciertos, es algo que agradezco mucho y por eso siempre que leo uno de tus reviews me satisface ver a alguien con una opinión tan definida de lo que yo escribo y gracias por decirme que prácticamente soy mejor que el director de Amazing Spiderman 1 &amp; 2 (esas películas tampoco son de mis favoritas) Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo :D

_Nightspider: _Hola gracias por tu review espero este capítulo te guste y por supuesto que podemos agregarnos por face te lo paso es *tambores para revelar secreto mejor guardado* Karen Andrea Salazar Pérez (Si lo dije ese es mi nombre completo) envíame una solicitud y dime que eres Nightspider para ubicarte y aceptarte rápido ok ;)

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ Oh por Dios yo vería ese video reacción sería fantástico hahaha, en efecto el capítulo anterior fue muy largo y no te equivocaste con lo de Daisuke y la hermana de Tomoyo, y sobre tu OC no lo sé, nunca he trabajado con OC´s en mis fics pero siempre hay una primera vez ¿Por qué no lo discutimos en PM como tú sugieres? Me encantaría escuchar tu idea del OC *Ve el pisapapeles y le da un ataque fangirl* ¡YO VOY A FIRMAR 3 MILLONES DE VECES ESA PETICIÓN DE HIROGO CANNON! AHHHHH! Y no te disculpes me gustan los reviews que me llegan así entre semana cuándo ya tenía vagas esperanzas de que me llegara otro y esos reviews reavivan mi esperanza ;)

Pues eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	16. Chapter 16 Buenas Nuevas

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡MUY TARDE! Lo sé sorry, de nuevo el examen para la Universidad (¡es este sábado! *Grita desesperadamente*) pero aquí el capítulo sin falta, por cierto nuevos lectores bienvenidos a este fanfiction *abrazo de bienvenida* espero disfruten de leer mi humilde historia y con gusto escuchare (leeré)sus opiniones en los reviews y para los lectores fantasmas de por ahí también les mando un abrazo. Sin más preámbulos el capítulo 16.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel. (Si me perteneciera esto ya sería película)

* * *

Capítulo 16. Buenas Nuevas.

San Fransokyo 1:00 p.m.

Hiro y Gogo llegaron al Lucky Cat Café y se sentaron en una mesa sin decir nada. Solo se aventaban miradas y sonrisas, era cómodo estar así, aunque sea por unos minutos volver a la vida ordinaria dónde no eran súper héroes, espías, ni siquiera estudiantes universitarios, solo dos mejores amigos (que no admiten que se gustan el uno al otro) sentados en una cafetería disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

-Hola ¿Qué les gustaría ordenar? –preguntó una voz femenina atrayendo la atención de ambos pelinegros.

-¿Elsa? –preguntaron ambos, Hiro con una sonrisa y Gogo con un tonó más áspero.

-Hola chicos –dijo la platina con un delantaly una libreta para tomar oredenes-, tu tía me dio trabajo a mí a mi hermana –les dijo la platina mientras señalaba a Anna que estaba tomando ordenes en varias mesas con una enorme sonrisa tan distintiva de ella.

-Wow no sabía que mi tía las había contratado –contestó Hiro.

-Si bueno, ambas necesitábamos el trabajo y tu tía fue muy amable –contestó la platina-, así que ¿ordenarán algo?

-Muffin de chocolate –dijeron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a Elsa.

-En un momento se los traigo –dijo Elsa retirándose y dejando a Gogo y Hiro otra vez en su cómodo silencio y su juego de miradas, pasaron algunos minutos y la rubia volvió con un par de muffins de chocolate y los dejo comiendo.

-Gogo –habló Hiro-, ¿qué tal si entras conmigo a YuziTec para espiar?

-Qué no se supone que ya espió contigo –dijo Gogo con una ceja levantada.

-No, me refiero a que entres conmigo y trabajes a mi lado dentro de la empresa –habló Hiro esperando la respuesta de Gogo.

-¿Te da miedo estar ahí dentro solo? –dijo Gogo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-N-no es eso –dijo Hiro desviando la mirada-, es que no eres de las chicas que se quedan sentadas en un auto escuchando diálogos, eres mejor en la acción y la verdad te prefiero a mi lado –para cuándo Hiro terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Está bien –contestó Gogo con una máscara de indiferencia aunque en el fondo tenía un sentimiento cálido y agradable al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro sentado frente a ella-, ya te dije no te dejaré solo ahí dentro.

-Gracias –contestó Hiro comiendo el resto de su muffin quedando con una mancha de chocolate en la mejilla haciendo reír a Gogo quién le limpio con el pulgar la pequeña mancha haciendo sonrojar al muchacho.

-Bueno será mejor que les comuniquemos a los demás que aceptaste la oferta en YuziTec –dijo Gogo levantándose de la mesa-, ire a la mansión de Fred ¿vienes?

-Te alcanzó luego –contestó Hiro levantándose también torpemente de la mesa-, tengo que acomodar mis cuartadas con la tía Cass y también sacar los planos de los microbots.

-Bien, cualquier cosa llámame –dijo Gogo besando la mejilla del pelinegro y saliendo del lugar sin detenerse y dejando al puberto con una sonrisa boba, mientras que desde el otro lado del café la tía Cass, Anna y Elsa observaban la escena con una sonrisa.

-Jovencitas ¿puedo dejarlas solas una hora con mi jovencito enamorado? Debo hacer algo –dijo la tía Cass recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de ambas jóvenes mientras ella tomaba sus llaves y salía del café.

.

.

.

YuziTec 2:00 p.m.

Aiori estaba en su oficina alistándose para la junta que había convocado ella misma minutos después de que Hiro aceptará participar junto con sus microbots en el proyecto que había desarrollado su hermano y que ella estaba continuando, hasta que unos pequeños golpes en la puerta la distrajeron.

-¿Señorita puedo entrar? –preguntó su secretaria.

-Adelante –contestó Aiori mientras la mujer de cabellos recogidos y uniforme laboral entraba para entregarle algunos documentos.

-¿Nerviosa señorita? –preguntó la secretaria dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

-Algo –contestó simplemente Aiori-, son hombres importantes y tercos, piensan que no merezco mi puesto.

-Pero si lo merece, hágales entender –dijo la secretaria sirviendo agua y dándosela a la castaña-, usted es la jefa.

Aiori tomo el vaso con agua y le sonrió. 5 Hombres maduros y con una experiencia laboral en el campo de mínimo 20 años cada uno, todos en su contra y ella a punto de exponerles que el proyecto del que se habían burlado a espaldas de su hermano y de ella ahora podría convertirse en algo real, Aiori la directora de 18 años contra los 5 hombres más importantes de la empresa después de ella, esa junta sería larga, muy larga.

-Tienes razón –dijo Aiori bebiendo el agua y dándole el vaso a la secretaria-, Yo soy la jefa y ellos me escucharán.

La castaña tomo los papeles y se dirigió a la sala de juntas, antes de entrar dio una bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta recibiendo las frías miradas de los 5 presentes ahí sentados.

.

.

.

Honey Lemon estaba en el cementerio junto con Tadashi, él había insistido en ir a ver la tumba de sus padres, ya que la última vez no había tenido oportunidad, y ella por supuesto no lo iba a dejar hacerlo solo, así que lo acompañó. El viento se arremolinaba en los largos y rubios cabellos d la chica y en el lacio y perfectamente recortado cabello negro de él. Sus manos estaban unidas frente a la tumba de los Hamada. Tadashi puso un pequeño arreglo de flores blancas en la tumba y luego unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, Honey Lemon simplemente lo abrazo y limpió con su pulgar las gotas saladas que se resbalaban por las mejillas de su amado.

-Lamento haber entrado al incendio, fui un tonto –dijo Tadashi-, les cause mucho daño, a Hiro, a los chicos, a la tía Cass y a ti –habló el pelinegro besando los nudillos de la mano de Honey.

-No te disculpes por eso, tú hiciste lo que creíste correcto y eso te convierte en alguien excepcional, dar tú vida por salvar otra. No fuiste un tonto, fuiste un héroe, eres mi héroe y te amo –dijo Hoeny Lemon besando a Tadashi quién con gustó correspondió al beso para luego separarse y hablar.

-Mamá, papá ella es mi novia Honey Lemon –dijo Tadashi hacia las lapidas-, y algún día ella será también la madre de sus nietos –Honey al escuchar esto se sonrojo tremendamente y volteó a ver a Tadashi directo a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras que el pelinegro estaba totalmente sonrojado también.

-Es un placer conocerlos –dijo Honey también hacia las lapidas sin darse cuenta de que algunos metros atrás se encontraba la tía Cass sosteniendo unas flores y totalmente petrificada viendo a su sobrino muerto a pocos metros frente a ella.

.

.

.

Wasabi había tomado el collar de conejo que se había encontrado días atrás, cuando fue su primer encuentro con las Fujitas. Observo el delicado tallado del pequeño dije de madera y el trenzado de la correa que armaba el delicado collar, el broche estaba roto, era obvio que a quién sea que le perteneciera se le había caído. El teléfono del afroamericano sonó y al contestar escucho la voz de Gogo.

-"Reunión en casa de Fred en 30 minutos" –dijo la pelinegra sin dejar siquiera hablar a Wasabi y cortando la llamada.

-Hola Gogo, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar –dijo el afroamericano colgando el teléfono, tomando las llaves de su Van y saliendo del lugar.

Cuándo iba por las calles algo, mejor dicho alguien, llamó su atención. Era una chica no muy alta, de cuerpo atlético y de cabellos largos negro azabache, Wasabi quedo embelesado viéndola pasar por las calles, tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la luz ya había cambiado a verde. Los automóviles detrás de él comenzaron a hacer sonar el claxon eso fue lo que lo despertó de aquel trance hipnótico y lo hizo avanzar por las calles dejando atrás la imagen de aquella chica. Jamás se imaginaria que aquella pelinegra de cabellera larga era Tomoyo vestida en su ropa civil yendo al hospital para ver a su hermana.

.

.

.

Mansión Lee 2:30 p.m.

Gogo había llegado a la mansión Lee y había sido recibida por Heathcliff, al parecer solamente ella y Fred estaban ahí, pocos minutos después llegó Hiro.

-Pensé que ibas a quedarte en el café –dijo Gogo viendo entrar al pelinegro junto con Baymax.

-En cuanto te fuiste, mi tía salió del lugar –dijo Hiro sentándose junto a la chica-, iba a quedarme pero las chicas, en especial Anna estaban… incomodándome.

*Flashback*

-¡Hiro! ¿Ella es tú novia? –preguntaba Anna sin parar al pelinegro que estaba como tomate.

-N-no ella es mi amiga –contestó el pelinegro.

-Oh que dulce –dijo Elsa tratando de calmar un poco a su hermana que no dejaba de avergonzar a Hiro desde hacía un rato con preguntas sobre Gogo.

-¡Huele a boda! –dijo Anna abrazando a Hiro-, como dice la canción "La puerta es el amorrrr"

-¡Chicas basta! –Suplicaba Hiro viendo cómo todos las personas del café los volteaban a ver-, y-yo debo irme, volveré en un rato ¿de acuerdo? Baymax irá conmigo.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a tú novia? Pero si se acaba de ir –dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

-¡Anna! –la regañó Elsa haciéndole una seña a Hiro para que saliera del lugar antes de que su hermana comenzará con su romanticismo.

*Fin del Flashback*

-¿Te estaban molestando? –Preguntó Gogo con un deje de celos que no le pasó desapercibido a Fred-, hablaré seriamente con ellas.

-N-no es necesario Gogo –dijo Hiro nervioso de que alguna de las hermana Arendell le hablara sobre la atracción que sentía hacia ella.

-Oh Gogo defendiendo a su hombrecito –dijo Fred de forma burlona haciendo que Gogo le soltará un golpe.

-¡Auch! –dijo Fred a lo que el robot blanco reaccionó.

-En una escala del uno al diez ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?

-¿Físico o emocional? –dijo Fred sobándose el brazo, en ese momento el señor Lee entró junto con Callahan a la sala del lugar.

-Hiro –habló el canoso hombre con un semblante serio-, creo que es tiempo de que vuelva a la cárcel, SHIELD me mantendrá a salvo ahí adentro hasta que pase el problema y también a Abigail al parecer.

Hiro solo asintió con la cabeza parándose frente a Callahan y dándole la mano; Callahan correspondió al gesto mientras que un sonido inundo los pasillos.

-¡Abran paso! –gritó Tadashi cargando a alguien y siendo seguido por Honey Lemon, cuándo se acercaron más hacia donde todos estaban reunidos vieron que quién estaba entre los brazos de Tadashi era nada más y nada menos que la tía Cass.

-¡Tía Cass! –gritó Hiro al verla desmayada-, ¿Tadashi que le hiciste?

-¡Nada! Solo… pues me vio –dijo el mayor de los pelinegros dejando a la mujer en un sillón recostada y luego sentándose el en otro agotado por haber estado cargándola todo el camino.

-Baymax escanéala –ordenó Hiro al robot quién inmediatamente escaneo a la mujer castaña.

-¿Ella está bien? –preguntó el profesor viendo a Cass sin conciencia.

-No se presenta ningún daño, solo una pérdida temporal de la conciencia. Diagnóstico: Desmayo, el cual pudo ser provocado por la falta de alimentación o una impresión muy grande –dijo el robot.

-Disculpe que se lo diga joven Tadashi –habló Heathcliff colocando una almohada debajo de la cabeza de la tía Cass-, pero pareciera que usted tiene una especie de afición por traer mujeres desmayadas en brazos.

-No lo hago intencionalmente –dijo Tadashi acercándose a latía Cass junto con Hiro, Gogo, Fred y el profesor Callahan, quién estaba bastante preocupado, mientras el mayordomo se alejaba para atender la puerta. Minutos después llegó Wasasbi silbando con felicidad viendo a todos alrededor de la tía Cass.

-¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó el chico fornido mientras recibía muchas respuestas y a la vez ninguna.

.

.

.

YuziTec 3:00 p.m.

-¡INACEPTABLE!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-¡NO Y NO Y NO!

-¡CABALLEROS! –terminó gritando Aiori-, miren sé que es algo riesgoso pero es un proyecto viable, además Hiro Hamada está dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros, es una grandísima oportunidad para poner a YuziTec en la cima de las invenciones robóticas para el campo médico.

-¡No! –habló uno de los accionistas cruzándose de brazos y con una mirada con el filo de una navaja, Aiori suspiró.

-Díganme porque no –dijo Aiori-, uyna razón.

-Es un negocio muy riesgoso –dijo uno de los inversionistas, era de unos cuarenta años con el cabello negro y algunas canas-, si fallamos en algo todo se viene abajo y las acciones también.

-Todos ustedes están asegurados, si esta empresa cae ustedes obtendrán su inversión integra, mi padre se aseguró de eso –dijo Aiori cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué me dices de los voluntarios para la operación? ¿Crees que alguien tiene la intención de arriesgarse a algo así? –dijo otro inversionista de unos 50 años totalmente calvo y de complexión robusta.

-Tengo actualmente una voluntaria y estoy segura de que si hacemos publica la petición de personas más de uno accederá –contestó Aiori imponiéndose-, ¿Alguien más?

En el lado opuesto de la mesa otro accionista habló, era el más anciano de todos como unos 65 o más, tenía la piel fina y arrugada pero aun así sus movimientos eran como los de un hombre de mediana edad, energéticos y decididos, y su rostro era inescrutable junto con sus ojos que no hacían más que intimidar, pero no a Aiori.

-¿Confías en el muchacho? –Dijo el hombre-, ese chico Hiro Hamada, hablas maravillas de él, pero, ¿es de fiar?

-Por supuesto que lo es –contestó Aiori decididamente.

-¿Segura? –contestó retadoramente el anciano.

-Totalmente –contestó Aiori-, es un buen chico y solo quiere ayudar.

-Nadie quiere "solo ayudar" Aiori –dijo el anciano-, te daré mi voto de confianza pero si algo sucede con ese tal Hiro o tu proyecto falla me retirare junto con mi inversión y sus ganancias de la empresa, además tú serás quién le explicará a tu padre porque el segundo mayor inversionista dejo la empresa. Aiori no se inmuto ante el reto simplemente volteo a ver a todos los demás inversionistas uno por uno.

-De acuerdo –dijo Aiori esperando la opinión de los demás caballeros en la sala.

-Yo también apoyo el proyecto –dijo otro inversionista, el más joven de todos.

-Bien –dijo otro y así todos aceptaron. Aiori salió de la sala de juntas y entro en su oficina con una sonrisa. Se acercó al retrato de su hermano.

-Ella va a despertar hermano, lo hará.

.

.

.

La tía Cass estaba abriendo los ojos y lo primero que noto fue a todos los amigos de Hiro y a este hablando al mismo tiempo, luego noto a alguien más ahí ¿¡ese era el profesor Callahan!? Y al otro lado era ¿¡TADASHI!? La mujer empezó a gritar mientras se alejaba del pelinegro asustada.

-¡UN FANTASMA! –gritó la tía Cass apuntando hacia Tadashi.

-Tía no soy un fantasma, soy yo Tadashi –dijo el mayor de los hermanos acercándose a la mujer que solo se pegaba más a la pared a su espalda-, no tengas miedo soy tu sobrino –dijo Tadashi tomándola entre sus brazos y abrazándola. Cass sintió el calor emanando del cuerpo de su sobrino y comenzó a llorar aceptando el abrazo.

-P-pero ¿cómo? –Preguntó Cass cómo pudo entre lágrimas y lágrimas-, y-yo vi tu cuerpo calcinado, no es po-posible.

-Tal vez algún empleado sin familia o un extraño, no lo sé tía –dijo Tadashi abrazando a su tía-, lo importante es que estoy aquí con ustedes.

-Tadashi –habló la tía Cass sacándole unas lágrimas al pelinegro para luego tomar a Hiro y unirlo al abrazo-, mis sobrinos, los amo.

Los demás solo observaban la escena con ternura, sobrinos y tía rompieron el abrazo y en eso el infierno se desato. La tía Cass tomo la oreja de Tadashi y la jalo haciéndolo gritar.

-TADASHI HAMADA ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ALGO ASÍ!? ¡POR MÁS DE 10 AÑOS EH INTENTADO CRIARTE BIEN, A AMBOS, PERO NO RECUERDO HABERLES ENSEÑADO METERSE A EDIFICIOS EN LLAMAS! ¿HE SIDO LA MEJOR? ¡NO! ¿SABÍA ALGO SOBRE NIÑOS? ¡NO! ¿UN LIBRO PARA PADRES HABRÍA AYUDADO? ¡ES PROBABLE! Y ESTA VEZ NO PERDÍ EL PUNTO… BUENO TAL VEZ SÍ.

-Te amo mucha tía Cass, lo lamento realmente –dijo Tadashi con cara de perrito regañado.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO, A LOS DOS! –Dijo apuntándoles con el dedo para luego regresar la vista a su sobrino menor-, ¿¡Y TÚ JOVENCITO DESDE CUÁNDO LO SABÍAS!? –Hiro sintió la sangre bajar de su cabeza y comenzó a sudar frió.

-Ella sí que es muy intensa –menciono en un susurro al mayordomo quién solo asintió, pero ese susurro había sido el peor error posible en ese instante, porque la tía Cass lo volteó a ver directamente con el fuego de infierno en sus ojos, el profesor Callahan jamás se había sentido tan intimidado y ¿atraído? Hacia una mujer en toda su vida.

-Usted –dijo la tía Cass creando un ambiente tan tenso que se podría cortar con tijeras-, usted dejó a Tadashi ahí adentro –Cass se acercó al profesor Callahan con lentitud hasta quedar a menos de un metro frente a el-, ¿Por qué? –preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, el profesor se sintió tan culpable, su garganta fue bloqueada por un nudo y su corazón fue paralizado ante aquellos ojos verdes tan tristes y ansiosos por una respuesta.

-Tía Cass eso ya no importa –dijo Tadashi sacándola del cuarto., ven conmigo te explicaré lo que me sucedió ¿de acuerdo?

El profesor Callahan se sentó en un sofá y se llevó una mano al rostro.

-Llévenme a la cárcel ya, no puedo estar más tiempo aquí –dijo Callahan en un tono sombrío.

-Me temo que eso será imposible –dijo el señor Lee entrando al lugar-, SHIELD sufrió un ataque, al parecer de un Asgardiano o algo así, por lo tanto que no hay personal para darle protección así que de momento esta mansión será su prisión.

.

.

.

Hospital General de San Fransokyo 3:30 p.m.

Tomoyo estaba sentada al lado de la cama de su hermana recorriendo con sus dedos las facciones de la chica, cuándo su celular timbro, una llamada de YuziTec.

-¿Hola? –dijo Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo, hola soy Aiori" –dijo la voz en el audicular.

-Se-señorita Aiori –contestó Tomoyo sorprendida por la llamada.

-"Quería avisarte personalmente que el proyecto "Nano-neuronas" está oficialmente aprobado y poco tiempo estará en desarrollo" –dijo Aiori con calidez.

-¿¡Enserio!? –Preguntó Tomoyo con lágrimas en sus ojos-, ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

-"Tráeme los estudios de tu hermana o déjalos con alguna secretaria o alguien de las oficinas ¿ok? Nos veremos después para darte más información. Hasta luego" –dijo Aiori.

-Has-hasta luego –contestó Tomoyo colgando el teléfono y riendo con felicidad para luego tomar la mano de su hermana-, Despertarás, lo harás.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Qué les pareció? Ahora si hubo romance e.e Espero sus comentarios ;)

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ Hola este no estuvo tan largo como el anterior pero aun así le puse mucho empeño espero que te guste. Tienes buen olfato para las relaciones entre personajes ¿verdad? Porque así como le atinaste con lo de la hermana de Tomoyo y Daisuke, también le atinaste al cannon de Tomoyo y Wasabi y ¡lamento n haber respondido aún tu mensaje sobre el OC! Solo lo leí pero eh estado últimamente tan ocupada que no eh podido responderlo, lo siento lo siento lo siento pero esta semana ya estaré menos ocupada así que podremos charlar sobre eso ¿ok?

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Y no solo Hiro se infiltrará sino que también Gogo, ¿cómo crees que toso eso funcionara? Y sip todavía hay muchos misterios por descubrir. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

_IsaiHdzr:_ Espero esta otra escena Hirogo te haya gustado ;) y en un futuro hare más escenas de Gogo celosa (amo a esa chica siendo celosa XD) , comprar material para dibujar siempre ayuda con las crisis de imaginación, espero mi consejo te haya servido de algo. Tu deseo se cumplió Wasasbi y Tomoyo son cannon en mi fic y hoy si hubo Tadahoney ;) y lo de las peleas de robots tocaré el punto en el próximo cap.

_DanLiz Viveros:_ Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, aquí hubo más de Hiro siendo molestado por su enamoramiento hahaha.

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Espero este capítulo te haya gustado y no te preocupes siempre habran capítulos para consolarte :D

_Nightspider:_ Me gusta hacer referencias a Marvel y Disney en este fanfic, después de todo Big Hero 6 es lo mejor de ambos mundos (eso sono tan Hanna Montana) y si tal vez en un futuro una referencia de Iron Man no estaría mal ;) esperoeste capítulo te haya gustado.

_Strawhat Amagon:_ ¡LO SIENTO! A veces cuándo contestó los comentarios me pongo en automático y contestó como si todos fueran chicas ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN ANDREE! (¿zorra francesa?¿enserio?) y después de esta disculpa un total si al hecho de que esto se oscurece cada vez más y adivina que ¡Aquí esta es acto de la tía Cass! Es tan divertido escribirlo y Aiori, todo un misterio que se ira revelando poco apoco.

Creo que eso es todo mis amados lectores así que nos leemos luego bye.


	17. Chapter 17 ¡No es mi novia!

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Buscan un Fanfic lleno de misterio, romance y súper héroes? Pues lo siento aquí no hay de esos… hahahaha broma no graciosa de la autora que está de buen humor pero no se le ocurrió un chiste mejor :D. ¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de este fanfic! Y como siempre un mensaje de su patrocinadora (YO) Lectores nuevos bienvenidos, lectores veteranos un saludo y lectores fantasmas un abrazo hasta donde sea que estén. Ahora si el capítulo ;)

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel. (A veces desearía llamarme Disney/Marvel)

* * *

Capítulo 17. ¡No es mi novia!

Mansión Lee 4:00 p.m.

La tía Cass ya estaba más tranquila después del susto de primera que se llevó al descubrir que su sobrino estaba vivo, aunque claro también estaba molesta, molesta con Tadashi y Hiro por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre que el Hamada mayor estaba vivo, con Callahan por estar ahí con ellos tan campante (a pesar de que sus sobrinos le explicaron que ya lo habían perdonado ella aún no estaba cerca de hacer lo mismo) y también estaba enojada con ella misma, por no haber hecho caso a sus instintos cuándo le decían que aquel cadáver calcinado no era su sobrino.

-Tadashi, Hiro –dijo la tía Cass con una taza de té entre sus manos-, ¿hay algo más que deba saber? –Preguntó la mujer castaña, los pelinegros se voltearon a ver el uno al otro con nerviosismo algo que Cass notó-, Chicos…

-Yo soy un súper héroe desde hace algunos meses junto con los chicos.

-Creo que le propuse matrimonio a Honey Lemon inconscientemente en un cementerio –los dos Hamadas hablaron al mismo tiempo pero se entendieron perfectamente provocando que la tía Cass solo pusiera una sonrisa muy forzada.

-¿Qué eres un qué y que hiciste qué? –preguntó la tía Cass dirigiéndose a cada uno tratando de no explotar.

-Y-yo soy el li-lider de los Grandes Héroes –dijo Hiro nervioso dando dos pasos hacia atrás, soltando una risita nerviosa y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y y-yo le dije a Honey que elle se-sería la futura madre de mis hijos, bueno se lo dije a mis padres pero ella estaba ahí así que… bueno… no sé –dijo Tadashi dando dos pasos hacia atrás junto a Hiro y sonrojándose a más no poder.

La tía Cass sonrió hacia Hiro y luego hacia Tadashi de una forma más relajada, dejo de lado la taza de té a un lado y parándose frente a ellos para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Hiro ¿tú salvaste a toda esa gente y has combatido al crimen por hacer lo correcto?

-S-sí, básicamente –contestó Hiro sintiéndose aliviado de que su tía no sobre reaccionará.

-¿Y tú, Tadashi, de verdad quieres casarte con Honey? –Tadashi se sonrojo y sonrió por su puesto, creo que la amo.

-Oww mis pequeños han crecido –dijo la tía Cass abrazándolos más fuertemente y luego separándose para tocar sus mejillas-, y aun así ¡siguen siendo un par de cabezas huecas!

Ambos pelinegros sintieron el clásico jalón de orejas de la tía Cass e hicieron una mueca de dolor.

-¡HIRO HAMADA! ¿¡En qué demonios pensabas al convertirte en un héroe!? ¡Pudiste lastimarte o morir y yo ni enterada! ¡Y TÚ TADASHI HAMADA! ¡Apenas vas a cumplir los 19 años de edad, eres muy joven para casarte! No tengo nada en contra de Honey, me gusta cómo nuera ¡Pero estas loco si crees que los dejare casarse antes de que terminen sus estudios!

-¡AUCH! –gritaron ambos pelinegros mientras seguían escuchando los regaños de su tía, mientras tanto en la sala de los Lee todos estaban siendo puestos al corriente con respecto a que Hiro acepto el trato en YuziTec.

-Así que ¿estará de espía en YuziTec con la directora bonita? Cool –dijo Fred lo cual provoco un bufido en Gogo.

-Básicamente –respondió a secas la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno al menos estamos avanzando con el tema de los Yakuzas –dijo Honey Lemon-, porque la verdad las cosas con las Fujitas están lejos de arreglarse.

-Es verdad a menos que atrapemos las atrapemos o las interroguemos no creo que avancemos mucho –dijo Wasabi.

-Oh Wasabi tú lo que quieres es ver a tú novia –se burló Fred-, no te preocupes hermano de seguro esta noche atacan de nuevo y la verás.

-¡Qué no es mi novia! –gritó Wasabi sacándole carcajadas al rubio.

-¿Tú novia es una fujita? –preguntó el señor Lee consternado.

-No, solo es una burla señor Lee –explico amablemente Honey Lemon.

-Oh que buen chiste hijo –dijo el señor Lee golpeando el hombro de Fred en muestra de orgullo. "Nota mental nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hacerte el objeto de burla de los Lee" pensaron todos los demás. En ese momento Hiro, Tadashi y la tía Cass entraron (Hiro y Tadashi sobándose la oreja izquierda y derecha correspondientemente y la tía Cass con los brazos cruzados y una cara de disgusto) haciendo callar todas los sonidos dentro de la habitación.

-¿Héroes? –preguntó la tía Cass a nadie en específico.

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo Fred levantándose de su asiento y levantando los brazos mientras todos los demás solo hacían un "facepalm"

.

.

.

YuziTec 4:30 p.m.

Aiori estaba en su oficina cuándo de repente alguien entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta desconcertando a la castaña.

-Aiori –habló el anciano inversionista cerrando la puerta-, debemos hablar.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –preguntó la chica castaña ofreciéndole asiento frente a ella.

-Solo vengo a darte una advertencia –dijo el hombre rechazando el asiento-, si haces lo mismo que hizo tu hermano tu padre se encargara de destruirte niña, tu sabes que él no se tienta el corazón cuando de negocios se trata –dijo el anciano hombre con semblante serio-, tú no eres cómo Daisuke, eso puedo verlo con facilidad, tu estas destinada a la grandeza y tu hermano siempre fue un fracaso, no cometas sus errores y huyas como él, Aiori.

Aiori se estaba controlando, detestaba que hablaran mal de su hermano y más un viejo hombre que solo le gustaba sentirse más que ella por la edad.

-No necesito de su advertencia, no me equivocaré, Hiro Hamada es un genio y…

-"Podemos confiar en él" –termino la frase el anciano-, confías demasiado en ese ¿niño? ¿Joven? Lo que sea. Ese proyecto es ambicioso y será un éxito –dijo el anciano acercándose a Aiori más de la cuenta y acariciando su rostro-, pero ¿segura de que solo buscas su apoyo en el proyecto? –Aiori se apartó con repulsión.

-Aléjese –dijo amenazante.

-No me mal interpretes Aiori, mis intenciones contigo solo son de protección. Daisuke no me escucho y se esfumo dejándote todo el peso de esta empresa a ti –dijo el hombre dando la vuelta y alejándose-, que desgraciado –Aiori cerro los puños y se contuvo-.

-Hiro Hamada –continúo el anciano antes de salir por la puerta-, no te involucres emocionalmente con ese muchachito, evita la amistad o el romance ¿quieres? Eso desequilibra a cualquiera, véase a tu hermano y su noviecita... Ah y hablando de la oveja negra, si por alguna razón Daisuke decide hacer contacto contigo dile que no se preocupe, yo sigo aquí para cuidarte –y con eso el anciano hombre cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Aiori estaba cansada de todo eso, siempre había estado cansada de los negocios familiares y los problemas de estos, su única luz siempre había sido su hermano y ahora él no estaba con ella. La había dejado sola y a la deriva. Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de la castaña y una vez más le trajeron recuerdos del pasado, pero ahora eran recuerdos amargos.

.

.

.

Era incomodo estar en una mansión y acostumbrarse a la idea de que era una prisión, o eso era lo que el profesor Callahan. Nadie le prohibía caminar por los pasillos o salir al jardín, lo único prohibido era salir de la mansión en sí pero fuera de eso era como estar en un hotel, pero no era cómodo.

El canoso hombre no se borraba la imagen de Cass con esos ojos verdes llenos de duda, tristeza y enojo, la última vez que había visto una mirada así fue en sí mismo, el día que su esposa lo abandono, y de cierta forma, eso le hacía entender a la mujer ojiverde; toda esa ira y ese rencor, provocado por él. Callahan sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen de su mente y comenzó a caminar para distraerse cuando escucho un montón de habladurías provenientes de la sala de los Lee.

-¡Se acabó eso de ser súper héroes! –dijo la tía Cass-, alguno podría salir lastimado.

-Esa no es decisión tuya tía Cass –habló ahora Hiro-, debemos hacer esto.

-¡No! ustedes son muy jóvenes, ¡no quiero perder otra vez a un sobrino!

-Cass sé que esto le asusta pero estarán bien, hasta ahora lo han manejado todo muy bien –dijo ahora el señor Lee.

-No me convence –contestó la castaña cruzándose de brazos. Callahan observaba todo desde una distancia prudente para no ser visto por los demás; una mano lo tocó por el hombro y Robert se volteó bruscamente para encontrarse con Heatcliff.

-Espiar no es de buena educación –hablo el refinado mayordomo-, sin embargo, si alguien puede otorgar una solución a un problema no creo que sea de mala educación escuchar sobre el problema –y con eso el mayordomo se retiró dejando pensativo a Callahan.

-Denme una razón para dejar que sean súper héroes y no me digan que es su deber –dijo la tía Cass, en ese momento Callahan entro y habló.

-Porque nadie más puede hacerlo –todos en la sala se quedaron callados ante la respuesta y su anunciante-, nadie puede hacer algo más que ellos, si ellos no hubieran hecho esto probablemente todo San Fransokyo estaría destruido por mí causa y si ellos dejan de ser héroes alguien más tratara de destruir esta ciudad y no habrá nadie para deterle.

Cass lo pensó un momento y se mordió la punta de un dedo considerando aquella respuesta, a pesar de haber sido otorgada por Robert Callahan.

-Da miedo, lo sé tía Cass –dijo Tadashi-, yo tampoco quiero que algo les suceda a mis amigos o a Hiro, pero si nadie hace nada no solo nos lastimaran a nosotros, lastimaran a todos. Además no hay nadie en quién confíe más para proteger a la ciudad que en Hiro, y no hay nadie en quién confíe más para cuidar de Hiro que los chicos.

Cass se acercó a sus sobrinos y los abrazó.

-No quiero perder a nadie más –dijo Cass.

-No lo harás tía –contestó Hiro con una sonrisa-, nos protegemos entre todos y también tenemos a Baymax.

-¡También involucraron al pobre robot! –dijo la tía Cass-, Imposible. Bueno al menos hay un médico en el grupo. Aunque claro debí suponerlo, cuántos robots de tamaño humano existen en la ciudad.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante el comentario y en ese momento Heatcliff entró en el lugar.

-Las Fujitas de nuevo, según informan en el noticiero, están en toda la ciudad.

-¿Toda la ciudad? Son solo tres ¿cómo es posible que estén en toda la ciudad? –preguntó Wasabi

-Al parecer son más –dijo el mayordomo.

-Debemos ir –dijo Hiro mientras los demás solo asentían y se disponían a irse.

-¡Tengan cuidado! –gritó la tía Cass viéndolos desaparecer.

-Van a estar bien –dijeron el señor Lee y Tadashi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que están tan seguros? –preguntó la tía Cass asombrada de la despreocupación, en especial por parte del sobreprotector Tadashi-, ¿Por qué no están muertos del miedo de que algo les suceda?

-Rastreadores y contactos –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Use algunos rastreadores en los trajes de todos y reconfigure a Baymax para que en caso de que la situación se tornara demasiado peligrosa los sacara del lugar incluso en contra de su voluntad –dijo Tadashi.

-Y yo tengo acceso a todas las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad y a cada agente de SHIELD activo o inactivo de la zona –dijo el señor Lee, mientras que la tía Cass suspiraba aliviada, mientras que, su sobrino y Stan se alejaban para monitorear a los héroes.

-¿Qué es SHIELD? –preguntó de repente la tía Cass pero se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba en la enorme sala, solo ella y Callahan, quién al sentir lo tenso del ambiente se dispuso a alejarse también, pero la voz de Cass lo sorprendio-, Tadashi me lo contó todo, lamento lo que le sucedió a su hija, espero se encuentre bien –y con eso la tía Cass tomo sus cosas y se retiró avisándole solamente a Heatcliff que se iría al café ya que seguramente sus empleadas se estaban volviendo locas.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 8:00 p.m.

Las calles del centro de San Fransokyo estaban abarrotadas de cultura, negocios, personas y, por esa noche, también de mujeres vestidas como fujitas repartiendo volantes e invitaciones.

-¡Las más feroces peleas de robots! –Gritaban mientras repartían los volantes entre los interesados y pintaban los muros con grafitis dando el anuncio-, ¡Si eres uno de los 100 mejores competirás por el premio mayor de 1, 000,000 de dólares!

Sora y Kira miraban todo el alboroto desde una construcción de arte japonés antiguo, ambas se reían de las pobres diablas que estaban aya abajo disfrazadas como ellas.

-Ninguna de ellas lograría pasar siquiera la primera prueba para el clan Fujita –dijo Sora sentada en la cornisa de la construcción con una pierna doblada y la otra colgando mientras que Kira se sentaba al lado de ella también colgando las piernas.

-Tienes razón esas pobres tontas, lo que las adolescentes tontas hacen por 100 dólares –dijo Kira jugando con uno de sus cuchillos.

-¿Qué hacen ahí sentadas tan campantes? –preguntó Tomoyo llegando por detrás sorprendiendo a ambas fujitas.

-Solo viendo el desastre de las chicas que contratamos para promocionar las peleas de robots –dijo Kira sonriente.

-Y ¿Por qué todas ellas parecen Fujitas? –preguntó Tomoyo uniéndose en la cornisa.

-Para distraer a los héroes y analizarlos y todas esas cosas que nos ordenaron –contestó Sora-, dos pájaros de un tiro, además así podrás ver a tu galán en acción sin tener que pelear con él, Tomoyo.

-¡Qué no es mi galán! –gritó Tomoyo.

-Si claro –contestaron las otras dos fujitas riéndose, pero la risa fue interrumpida al ver aterrizar a Baymax en medio de las calles y a los héroes decendiendo.

-Bueno hora de la función –dijo Tomoyo acomodándose para ver a los héroes trabajar y, como la sombra había dicho, estudiarlos.

Todos bajaron de Baymax y vieron la gran cantidad de fujitas regadas por las calles andando como si nada, repartiendo volantes y algunas otras grafiteando las paredes.

-Más vandalismo –dijo Hiro-, hay que separarnos en grupos de dos y buscar si alguna de ellas son las que nos han estado causando tantos problemas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y si hacen solo vandalismo? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-La policía se encargará de ellas, por ahora nuestra prioridad son esas tres –contestó Hiro-, Wasabi y Fred tomen la avenida central donde están los comercios de comida, Honey y Gogo la avenida central donde están las joyerías y bancos, probablemente estén ahí, Baymax y yo tomaremos la avenida principal para cubrir lo más posible del centro.

-De acuerdo –dijo Fred-, ¡Vamos Wasabi busquemos a tu novia y sus amigas!

-¡Qué no es mi novia! –gritó Wassabi siguiendo al rubio en traje de lagarto.

Gogo y Honey se apresuraron a la calle central, primero Gogo recorriendo el perímetro para ver que todas las joyerías estuvieran cerradas y n siendo saqueadas, mientras que Honey Lemon revisaba a todas las fujitas en busca de alguna de sus enemigas.

-¡Inscríbete a la máxima batalla de peleas de robots en San Fransokyo! Los 100 mejores pelearan por el premio mayor –le dijo una chica vestida de fujita a Honey dándole un volante-, ¡los héroes también participan!

-No, yo… -Honey vio a la chica, era una de sus compañeras del Instituto, obviamente no era una fujita, no podía serlo.

-¿Disculpa nos conocemos? –preguntó la chica viendo más de cerca a la rubia quién dio unos pasos atrás tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

-No, lo siento –dijo Honey corriendo hacia otra parte y hablando por el comunicador-, ¡chicos estas fujitas no son fujitas!

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Fred.

-Son solo chicas disfrazadas, no son las reales, creo que solo es una falsa alarma –dijo Honey viendo el folleto que le acababan de dar-, o tal vez no.

-¡Oh Wasabi lamento que tu novia no estuviera por aquí! –dijo Fred aún con el comunicador encendido provocando que todos rieran.

-Hay que reunirnos de nuevo y volver a la mansión –dijo Hiro.

Las tres Fujitas vieron a los héroes irse, sobre el robot mientras que ellas también se hacían su propio camino a los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad.

-¿Qué aprendimos? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Son muy organizados –dijo Sora-, eso los hace eficientes.

-Y siempre están en grupo o dúos, no se dejan solos –comento Kira-, tal vez por eso siempre ganan.

-Y lo más importante –dijo Tomoyo-, tienen un buen líder y el líder tiene un buen equipo, pero si los separamos…

-Te dejamos a solas con el héroe verde –completó la frase Kira.

-¡Ya basta con eso! –gritó Tomoyo sonrojándose haciendo mayor la burla con las otras fujitas.

-¿Y por qué hará la peleas de robots? ¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó Sora haciendo referencia a aquella figura que les daba órdenes.

-No lo sé, no me importa –habló Tomoyo-, solo sé que quiere a los mejores peleadores en batallas de robots en todo San Fransokyo.

-había tenido misiones raras antes, pero ninguna como esta –dijo Sora cruzándose de brazos-, que persona tan loca la que nos contrató.

Tomoyo no contestó nada solo se mantuvo en silencio y siguió caminando entre las poco iluminadas callejuelas de los barrios bajos de San Freansokyo.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 8:30 p.m.

-¡Chicas lamento haber tardado tanto! Me sucedieron un par de cosas increíbles y ahora siento la necesidad de devorarme algo frito y cubierto de chocolate –decía la tía Cass entrando al café y viéndolo lleno no solo de comensales sino que también de flores de varios tamaños y colores, dejando a la mujer castaña sin habla.

-¡Hola Cass! –dijo Anna viendo a la tía Cass sin habla por la cantidad de flores-, ¿se ve lindo no crees?

-Sí, pero… de dónde… cómo… -tartamudeo la tía Cass.

-Unos hombres las trajeron y dejaron esto para usted –dijo Elsa entregándole una tarjeta y llevando unos cafés a una mesa. Cass abrió la tarjeta y se encontró con una fina manuscrita.

_Estimada Cass_

_Lamento dirigirme a usted de una forma tan personal pero cuando escribía esto caí en la cuenta de que no conocía su apellido. Esta mañana sus palabras (y su delicioso café) me dieron más apoyo que cualquier cosa que alguno de mis empleados o persona l de mi compañía pudo darme en todo el día, quería agradecerle por eso y disculparme por no haber dado mis condolencias antes por la muerte de su sobrino. Sé que las flores no resuelven nada, pero, al menos quiero que demuestren que mis disculpas son sinceras. Espero volver pronto al café._

_Atte. Alistair Krei_

Cass se asombró por el contenido de la tarjeta, pero se sorprendió mucho más al ver que la firmaba el mismo Alistair Krei.

-¿Un novio secreto? –preguntó Anna para luego ser regañada por Elsa, mientras que Cass sonreía guardando la tarjeta para ponerse a trabajar.

.

.

.

Mansión Lee 8:45 p.m.

-¿Chicas disfrazadas de fujitas? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Si y no solo eso –dijo Honey Lemon enseñando el folleto-, al principio pensé que era el escudo del torneo –dijo la rubia señalando un extraño símbolo diminuto en una esquina inferior-, pero al verlo de cabeza supe que lo había visto antes.

-¿El símbolo Yakuza? –Preguntó Hiro-, ¿Por qué los Yakuzas harían un torneo de peleas de robots?

-Nada de esto tiene sentido, la única razón para que los Yakuzas estuvieran aquí sería por las nuevas tecnologías que se pudieran usar en armas, no para una mafia tan simple como las peleas de robots –habló el señor Lee.

-Robots –dijo Tadashi-, ¿y si buscan hacer u ejercito de robots?

-No, los Yakuzas se entrenan desde pequeños para servir al clan, los robots no son muy bien vistos como sirvientes o mercenarios en sus negocios –dijo el señor Lee.

-Aguarden los robots tienen armas ¿cierto? –Dijo Gogo-, ¿y si las hacen a mayor escala? Cómo Hiro hizo con nuestros trajes a base de nuestros proyectos.

-Podría ser-contestó Hiro.

-Oh quizás quieren a los mejores peleadores para convertirlos en Yakuzas bajo su control como si fuera un ejército de zombies usando microchips cerebrales –sugirió Fred recibiendo una silenciosa mirada de parte de todos.

-Lo siento Fredy pero eso no es ciencia –dijo Honey Lemon palmeando la espalda del rubio.

-Okay –contestó Fred.

-Oh quizás solo quieren distraernos con las peleas de robots para que no veamos que el verdadero problema aquí son la Fujitas –sugirió Wasabi.

-¿Extrañas a tu novia verdad? –sugirió Hiro provocando risas en todos.

-Genial, ahora Hiro también me hace Bullying todos vean al monstruo que han creado –dijo Wasabi señalando al pelinegro.

-Pues a mí me gusta este nuevo monstruo –dijo Gogo recibiendo una ceja levantada por parte de Tadashi y Wasabi y unas sonrisas insinuantes por parte de Honey Lemon, Fred y hasta el señor Lee-, es decir, yo cree al monstruo así que estoy orgullosa de mi trabajo –arreglo Gogo, sin embargo eso no hacía que el rubor en las mejillas de Hiro disminuyera.

-Bueno sea como sea lo importante es que descubrieron algo –dijo Tadashi acercándose a Honey Lemon y abrazándola-, y todo gracias a ti preciosa, pero que lista eres –dijo Tadashi besando a Honey mientras todos hacían una cara de repulsión *(excepto Fred que tenía más bien una total cara de fanboy shipper viendo a su OTP)*

-Consíganse un cuarto, hay cómo 20 por aquí –dijo Gogo provocando que la melosa pareja se separara sonrojados.

-Cuádo tengas novia, Hiro, comprenderás de esto –dijo Tadashi provocando que el pelinegro se sonrojara imaginando tener que conseguir un cuarto cuándo él y Gogo… _"Espera ¿Por qué pensé en Gogo? ¡Diablos no te sonrojes ella está a tú lado seguro lo notará!"_

En ese momento el celular de Hiro comenzó a sonar, todos guardarón silencio al ver que el número era de YuziTec.

-Hola –saludó Hiro-, habla Hiro Hamada.

-"Hola Hiro" –sonó la voz de Aiori desde el altavoz-, "¿estas ocupado? Hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar"

-Eh no, ahora es perfecto –dijo Hiro.

-"Okay, cuándo me dijiste qué aceptabas trabajar con nosotros no me diste una fecha de inicio" –dijo Aiori desde el otro lado del auricular-, "¿Te parece empezar el lunes?"

-Mmm –Hiro no sabía que responder así que buscó apoyo en sus amigos quienes solo asintieron con la cabeza-, el lunes es un buen día para comenzar.

-"Perfecto" –dijo Aiori desde la otra línea-, "Bien creo que eso es todo"

-No espera –dijo Hiro-, sabes hay una chica que… bueno…

-"¿Una chica?" –preguntó intrigada Aiori y también capto la atención de los demás.

-Sí, verás ella me ayudo con la construcción de los microbots y sería esplendido que trabajara con nosotros, ya sabes para hacer todo más rápido y eficiente –dijo Hiro.

-"Oh ya entiendo, tu novia te ayudo en la construcción y quieres incluirla en el proyecto. Esos tan dulce, por supuesto que puede venir, además necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible así que por supuesto ella es bienvenida" –dijo Aiori desde la otra línea, casi se podía notar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

-N-no ella no es mi novia –dijo Hiro con la cara tan roja como el traje de Baymax-, ella es mi amiga solo es… olvídalo, gracias por aceptarla –terminó Hiro evitando ver a los demás ya que todos estaban aguantándose la risa, por excepción de Gogo que trataba de parecer indiferente pero sus mejillas más rosadas de lo normal no ayudaban.

-"Bien si eso es todo, los espero a tu amiga y a ti en YuziTec a las 8:00 a.m. y vengan con ropa formal, ya sabes cuestiones de la empresa" –dijo Aiori-, "Hasta el lunes"

En cuánto la línea se cortó todos se soltaron a reír.

-¿Ahora quién es la burla? –dijo Wasabi para después ser fulminado con la mirada por Gogo acallando las risas de todos.

-Lamento eso Gogo –dijo Hiro totalmente apenado.

-Hey está bien nerd –dijo Gogo pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hiro-, somos amigos eso pasa a veces –dijo Gogo sintiendo como la palabra "amigos" le calaba un poco en la garganta.

-Sí, amigos –repitió Hiro sintiendo lo mismo.

.

.

.

YuziTec 10:30 p.m.

Las tres Fujitas estaban en la oficina con aquella figura misteriosa qué observaba la ventana sin descanso.

-Ese lugar –dijo la figura señalando a través del ventana-, ahí será el torneo por lo tanto ustedes deberán hacer destrozos lejos de ahí para mantener a los héroes ocupados.

-Entendido –dijo Sora.

-Bien, retírense –dijo la figura mientras seguía en el ventanal, al cerrarse la puerta de su oficina escucho una voz.

-¿Qué harás con los 100 mejores? –preguntó Tomoyo, la figura volteo a verla sin expresión en el rostro.

-Te ordene que salieras –dijo la figura a secas.

-Por favor dime que harás con ellos –pidió Tomoyo.

-Ellos serán el principio –dijo la figura de forma seria y solemne-, no te preocupes para ese entonces tú ya no estarás aquí y tu hermana tampoco, ambas estarán a salvo.

-No dudo que quieras protegerla a ella pero ¿Por qué a mí? Déjame quedarme aquí y ayudarte –habló Tomoyo.

-No, ella te necesitara mucho cuando despierte, lo más que puedo hacer por ella es mantenerla lejos de todo esto –dijo la figura-, esta pelea ya le ha hecho demasiado.

-Igual que a ti –dijo Tomoyo.

-Sal de aquí Tomoyo y esta vez obedéceme, no tengo siempre esta paciencia y tú realmente no me quieres ver de mal humor –Tomoyo sufrió de un largo escalofrió para luego retirarse, dejando detrás de si aquella oficina levemente iluminada.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Qué les pareció? Algo misterio y romance para este capítulo patrocinada por mi nueva lista de reproducción del celular creada el sábado después de mi examen de la Universidad ;) Ahora los comentarios:

_Milagros Montero: _Todos, repito TODOS queremos un mayordomo como Heathcliff se me figura mucho a Alfred de Batman xD y sobre Elsa y Anna la respuesta es nop, no serán parte del equipo de Big Hero 6 pero serán personajes secundarios muy importantes (con respecto al romance) y es por eso que volvieron al juego, sorry, pero no te preocupes que habrá material de esas dos para disfrutar aunque no sean heroínas.

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ TU REVIEW HIZO QUE MI FANFIC EVOLUCIONARA COMO UN POKEMON hahahaha sí que es un review largo, deberías ganarte un Oscar por el tamaño de ese comentario, muchas gracias por tus cumplidos son muy lindos *me sonrojo* eres increíblemente buena para detectar ships ¿verdad? Hahaha sobre tu OC, bueno ya te envie el mensaje privado sore el tema así que ¿Qué dices? Y sobre tu one-shot oh gosh lo amé, enserio usualmente evito los fanfics de OC´s porque no muchos los saben desarrollar muy bien y parecen forzados pero el tuyo me ha gustado bastante (MUCHISIMO) y pues claro que puedes usar el nombre de San Diegasaki en ese y cualquier otro fanfic o one-shot que quieras ;) y creo que por ahora eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

_Gabinoanct96:_ hahaha tal vez los junte, tal vez no, todo depende de la historia y la aceptación del ship entre ustedes mis lectores :D y gracias por no molestarte por subir tarde, estoy segura que más de uno quiere lincharme por esa razón, y gracias por tus buenos deseos para mis exámenes fue un lindo detalle :´) y también gracias por tus cumplidos :D eres un encanto.

_Strawhat Amagon:_ haahaha Tadashi y sus hormonas desesperadas por Honey Lemon, son todo un amor, y una vez más diste en el clavo con lo de Anna y Elsa (¿tienes cámaras de vigilancia en mi casa o solo eres mi hermano gemelo mental?), Wasabi y Tomoyo todo un caso que servirá increíblemente en el futuro y será divertido de leer y Gogo celosa, espera que la veas dentro de YuziTec junto a Aiori hahaha, y otra vez dando en el clavo ya que cuándo imagine a Aiori también me apareció en la mente la imagen de la secretaria de Síndrome (¿enserio dónde están las cámaras?) hahaha espero este capítulo te haya gustado ;)

_Isai Hdzr:_ hahahah Anna es un encanto aunque si traumatizo a Hiro y Gogo celosa ¡por supuesto que habrán más escenas de celos! Y claro que no Tadashi no es un clon eso es muy cruel, Tadashi es Tadashi, vivito y coleando, no odies a Hiro por espiar, es solo para investigar más y conocer sobre los sospechosos, Gogo y Hirotan lindos juntos como Wasabi y Tomoyo hahaha.

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Cuándo leí tu comentario casi muero de la risa, a veces veo Ultimate Spider-Man, bueno en realidad mi hermano lo ve y yo a veces lo veo con el si no tengo cosas que hacer pero si he visto ese cap. Hahaha

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ hahaha ese sería un excelente super poder para Tadashi, ¡bing correcto! El Asgardiano era Lucki en la primera de Avengers, es genial que lo notaras ;) Espero este capítulo te guste mucho :D

DanLiz Viveros: Oh sorry por el inconveniente de subirlo tan tarde el capítulo pero ya sabes exámenes, tareas, éstres y esas cosas que te succionan el alma llamadas tareas, es un placer leer que te ha gustado tanto mi fanfic (me siento especial) y gracias por tus deseos en mi examen 3 espero te guste también este capítulo.

_Andres2024: _Aunque a veces sea un poco aburrido la acción es necesaria sorry, pero no te preocupes que el romance no se va a acabar en este fic ya que es lo principal y además tengo planeadas tantas escenas románticas e intensas entre Gogo y Hiro *u* y espero te siga gustando mi fic y sobre mi otro fic lemon me alegra que también lo leas y espero un día me dejes u review por alla ;D. Sobre contestar comentarios, es verdad que es un trabajo que si me lleva un rato pero no lo siento como una obligación sino más bien como una forma de estar más cerca de mis lectores :D por eso no me molesta hacerlo y no pensaba que todos eran chicas solo fue un error de dedo hahahaha (tienes 15 ¡eres tan joven quegenial! Disfrútalos porque luego llegas a los 18 y te das cuenta de que te gustaban más los 15, los 16 y los 17) y un saludo desde México :*

_Conuk:_ Oh muchas gracias por tu cumplido y bienvenido a los reviews de "Un Gran Amor y Grandes Problemas" supongo que antes eras un lector fantasma ¿no? bueno pues ahora que estas al descubierto me da gusto conocerte ;) y espero ver más reviews en tuyos en un futuro ;) P.D. Sospecho que lo de "soy un chico" se va a a convertir en una especie de chiste local de este fanfic hahahaha sería genial que eso pasara.

_Nightspider:_ ¡CORRECTO! Si era Loki el Asgardiano hahahaha y sip vincule los tiempos solo para darle estilo al fanfic *s pone lentes oscuros y hace pose ruda* y sobre Cass sip ella da miedo y Callahan ¿amor, una simple atracción o que será? En un futuro lo sabrás :D ¿crees que sería buena pareja? Tu dime.

Bien creo que eso es todo, ¡No! esperen no es todo, falta una nota importante, nuestra querida lectora Dazzle-Vivid-190 hizo un One-shot llamado "Mi arcoíris" el cuál es recomiendo mucho, también es de Big Hero 6 y si quieren algo fresco para leer léanlo ¡ahora mismo! Ahora si eso es todo, nos leemos luego bye.


	18. Chapter 18 Lo siento

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡LO SIENTO! Bien ahora mi excusa tonta es esta, el sábado estuve sin internet (Todo el maldito sábado sin Internet) y hoy domingo también no tuve internet así que fue como ¡Diablos! Pero en la tarde llegó así que fue como genial puedo publicar, así que publique el capítulo de mi otro fic y cuándo quería publicar este capítulo se fue otra vez el muy m****to y hasta ahora puede publicar, así que por favor lo siento.

**Disclaimer: **Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Dazzle-Vivid-190 que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 18. Lo siento.

San Fransokyo 3:00 a.m. 6 meses atrás.

Kuno tenía la respiración agitada, su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba que en algún momento explotaría y por si fuera poco frente a su mirada estaba una katana llena de sangre apuntándole directo al rostro.

-Cuéntame una vez más –dijo aquella figura que traía puesta su ropa elegante gris que ahora estaba llena de sangre al igual que su rostro-, ¿cómo fue que cometiste un error tan grande?

Kuno lo sabía, sabía que aquella figura lo rebanaría, le cortaría la cabeza o se lo comería vivo y nada de lo que pensaba Kuno era una exageración pues a su alrededor yacían más de 15 yakuzas sin miembros corpóreos, con corazones atravesados todos por aquella katana y uno sin la cabeza, los pocos que estaban vivos estaban demasiado asustados como para moverse o siquiera hacer un sonido. Y luego estaba Kuno, hincado frente a aquella figura con la katana entre sus ojos.

-Fue un error… L-lo siento

-¿Lo sientes? ¡LO SIENTES! –la figura tiró una bandeja con material quirurjico, en ese momento estaban en la zona de atención medica de los Yakuzas (obvio ellos no podían ser atendidos en un hospital)-, ¿Escucharon eso? –Preguntó la figura cínicamente a los demás Yakuzas que estaban pegados contra la pared o lo suficientemente alejados-, Kuno lo siente… eres un malnacido pero yo arreglaré eso.

La figura levanto la katana y se dispuso a matar a Kuno pero una voz sonó en la única camilla ocupada.

-Hi-Hiro –murmuró Tadashi Hamada aún con los ojos cerrados, estaba completamente vendado en su brazo izquierdo hasta su antebrazo y su torso también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

La figura bajo la katana y se dirigió hacia la camilla ocupada por el Hamada mayor. Todos pensaban que esa iba a ser la última palabra del muchacho pero a contra todo pronóstico la figura solo soltó un respiro sonoro y dejo caer su katana para luego derramar una lagrima que al combinarse con la gran cantidad de sangre en su rostro se volvió roja.

-Fue un error –murmuro la figura-, ¿por qué te equivocaste? –no sonaba molesta, ni demente como cuando gritaba esas mismas palabras al asesinar a los demás yakuzas, sonaba vacía.

-Es-estaba confundido, las lla-llamas, el humo, perdóneme –dijo Kuno aún sobre sus rodillas-, ¡Perdóneme!

La figura volvió a ver a Tadashi y luego se volteó hacia Kuno y con una seña le ordeno que se levantara. Kuno obedeció inmediatamente y se para al pie de la cama de Tadashi.

-Deshazte de él, no lo mates solo… elimínalo de mí vista, no quiero volverlo a ver nunca –dijo la figura recogiendo la katana y limpiándola con las sabanas que cubrían a Tadashi para luego salir del lugar-, ¡Y limpien toda esta porquería! –gritó la figura señalando a los cadáveres.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 7:00 a.m. Tiempo Actual.

La tía Cass se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación de Hiro, viendo ahí al pelinegro dormido con todo su arsenal de héroe regado en su habitación, en silencio tomó el casco morado del pelinegro y lo observo con detenimiento. Luego fue a la cocina y tomó el teléfono y llamó a la mansión Lee, después de tres timbres el mayordomo contestó, Cass le preguntó por Tadashi y él simplemente le contestó que seguía dormido. A Cass le basto escuchar esto para sonreír y despidiéndose colgó el teléfono. _"No fue un sueño"_ se dijo a sí misma recordando el día anterior junto a ambos de sus sobrinos.

Pronto la mujer castaña tomó una ducha (cantando y todo) y después comenzó a preparar el desayuno para ella y su sobrino, Hot cakes con fruta.

-¡Hiro despierta ya bello durmiente! –gritó la tía Cass esperando a que el puberto bajara. Hiro llego abajo aún en sus shorts de pijama y camiseta blanca.

-Buenos Días tía Cass –saludó el pelinegro con la cara aún adormilada y frotándose los ojos.

-Desayuna querido iré abajo a arreglar el café –dijo con voz casi melodiosa la castaña mientras bajaba por las escaleras, Hiro la veía con una sonrisa pues hacía mucho que ella no actuaba tan feliz.

Cass bajo al café y comenzó con limpiar las mesas y acomodar las sillas para luego reacomodar las flores, que el día anterior había recibido por parte de Alistair Krei, luego limpio el piso y empezó a hacer el café y sacar los postres. Para cuando terminó el café lucia radiante, casi tanto como ella. Cuando vio el reloj observó que aún le faltaban 10 minutos para abrir el café así que se sentó en una de las sillas para tomar un respiro pero como el día anterior un sonido toco en la puerta. Imposible.

-Señor Alistari Krei –saludo la tía Cass con una sonrisa enorme dejando que entrara al café y volteando el letrero para indicar que ya estaba abierto.

-Veo que esta de mejor humor que ayer –dijo Alistair notando la obvia felicidad emanando de Cass.

-¿Usted cree? –dijo Cass preparándole un café incluso antes de que él lo pidiera.

-Pues puedo decir que es evidente –menciono Alistair recibiendo su café y dándole un sorbo dejándolo estupefacto. Cass por otro lado reacomodaba algunos pastelillos en los mostradores sin prestar mucha atención-, ¿Y las flores le gustaron? –preguntó Krei un poco ansioso por la respuesta.

-Oh si preciosas, muchas gracias –contestó Cass distraídamente pero aun así causando una sonrisa en Alistair. Momentos después las dos nuevas empleadas entraron por la puerta.

-¡Buenos Días! –saludo Anna energenticamente.

-Buenos días chicas, adelante –saludo la tía Cass y seguido de ambas chicas entro una más de cabello negro y mechones morados en el fleco.

-Hola Cass –saludó Gogo a la mujer castaña-, buenos días ¿Señor Krei?

-¡Hola Gogo! –saludo Anna abrazando a la pelinegra causando que esta intentara con todas sus fuerzas no quitarla de un golpe.

-Anna deja de molestarla –la regaño Elsa-, ¿Buscas a Hiro?

-Si –contestó la pelinegra.

-Está arriba querida –contestó la tía Cass sirviéndole más café a Krei quién la miraba distraídamente.

-Bien –contestó Gogo sintiendo a su espalda las miradas de la tía Cass, Elsa y Anna.

La pelinegra subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba la residencia Hamada pero no vio ahí a Hiro así que subió al tercer piso donde estaba la habitación del pelinegro y toco la puerta.

-¡Oye nerd despierta! –dijo Gogo tocando la puerta pero al no tener respuesta entro a la habitación. Ni una señal hasta que a su espalda escucho pasos y al voltearse encontró a quién buscaba pero…

-Go-Gogo –Dijo Hiro envuelto solo en una toalla por debajo de su cintura, el cabello y torso completamente mojados y también la cara totalmente roja.

-Hi-Hiro lo siento creí que, olvídalo te espero en la cafetería –dijo Gogo pasando de lado del pelinegro evitando que le viera el rostro totalmente sonrojado y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

.

.

.

Tomoyo iba caminando por las calles del centro para ver el desastre que había quedado por la noche anterior, algunas paredes con grafitis y volantes regados por todos lados. Un total y completo desastre.

-¡Auch! Lo siento –dijo Tomoyo al chocar con alguien al voltear el rostro hacia arriba se encontró con un chico afroamericano considerablemente más alto que ella. Estaba segura de que lo había visto antes.

-Oh es-este vaya y-yo lo siento –se disculpó Wasabi-, yo no me… estaba distraído, fue mi culpa, no tuya, fue mía jejeje.

-No hay problema –contestó Tomoyo dándole una sonrisa y alejándose.

-¡Oye! –Gritó Wasabi-, ¿Te conozco?

-No lo creo, sin duda te recordaría –contestó Tomoyo dejándole una sonrisa plasmada en la boca al héroe espadas verdes.

Tomoyo siguió caminando sin dejar de pensar en el sujeto que había visto _"¿Dónde lo he visto antes?"_ se preguntó pero una llamada a su celular interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Hola –contestó Tomoyo.

-"Nagisa quiere verte ahora" –dijo Sora desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Nagisa? –Preguntó Tomoyo-, ¿la jefa Nagisa?

-"Ella misma" –dijo Sora-, "No sé porque pero te quiere ver específicamente ahora"

-Voy para allá –contestó Tomoyo colgando el teléfono y apurándose hacia el lugar.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 11:00 a.m.

Gogo y Hiro evitaban mirarse el uno al otro el color en las mejillas de ambos aún no bajaba.

-Oye vine aquí porque necesitamos una buena cuartada para mañana en YuziTec –dijo Gogo-, ya sabes por si empiezan a hacer preguntas y todo eso.

-Cla-claro –contestó Hiro aclarándose la garganta-, y que diremos.

-No lo sé el genio eres tú –contestó Gogo volteando hacia una ventana para evitar ver al pelinegro frente a ella.

-Bueno es algo que diremos los dos así que, empezamos con que tú eres mi amiga y me ayudaste con la construcción de los microbots –dijo Hiro.

-Eso no es una cuartada, esa es la verdad –contestó Gogo.

-Bien entonces, eres mi mejor amiga testaruda que vino a trabajar conmigo a la empresa para ayudar.

-¿Testaruda? –dijo Gogo con ceja arqueada y volteando a ver a Hiro-, además la verdadera razón por la que voy contigo es porque te tragarían vivo ahí adentro sin mí.

-Se cuidarme solo –contestó Hiro con una sonrisa de superioridad y cruzándose de brazos-, yo era peleador de batallas de robots en el bajo mundo de la ciudad y hasta ahora sigo vivo.

-A sí, yo también tengo lo mío –contestó Gogo también cruzándose de brazos-, no daré detalles pero algunos motociclistas de la zona me deben favores.

-¿Favores? –preguntó Hiro.

-Ya te lo dije, sin detalles –contestó Gogo.

-Bien no es cómo si yo te fuera a dar los míos –contestó Hiro guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Estas flirteando conmigo nerd? –le dijo Gogo con una sonrisa.

-Q-que y-yo no –contestó Hiro nervioso mientras Gogo se reía de él.

-Relájate fue una broma. Si la gente pregunta sobre porque aceptaste el proyecto ¿qué contestarás?

-La verdad, quiero ayudar a Aiori para que su cuñada despierte –contestó Hiro-, solo quiero ayudar.

-Muy noble –contestó Gogo-, yo te creo pero dudo mucho que los inversionistas lo hagan.

-Bien entonces diré que usare la paga para finanza mi carrera universitaria ¿Suficiente? –contestó Hiro.

-Mejor –contestó Gogo-, creo que eso será suficiente para callar algunas bocas. También hay que buscar una manera de verificar si hay Yakuzas dentro de la empresa, además de lo obvio, vigilar a Aiori.

-No creo que ella esté involucrada en todo esto de los Yakuzas –dijo Hiro.

-La conoces muy poco, no entiendo porque confías tanto en ella –contestó Gogo.

-No lo sé, ella me inspira confianza –contestó Hiro.

-Por supuesto que sí, es una empresaria tiene que inspirar confianza –contestó Gogo para luego preguntar de forma más incómoda-, ¿no será que, no lo sé, te gusta?

-Claro que no –contestó Hiro poniéndose nervioso, hablar de romance con Gogo lo alteraba un poco (mucho).

-Pues parece –dijo Gogo con un deje de celos en su tono, Hiro estaba por decir algo pero Anna llegó con ellos y discretamente les apuntó hacia Krei.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Hiro y Anna volvió a apuntar hacia Krei con más insistencia.

-¿Krei? –preguntaron ambos pelinegros en voz baja.

-Ah estado aquí toda la mañana y no para de beber café o pedir madalenas –dijo Anna como si estuviera contando un secreto.

-¿Y? –preguntó Gogo.

-No para de ver a Cass –dijo Anna yéndose no sin antes agregar-, creo que tienes un nuevo tío Hiro –haciendo a Hiro rodar los ojos y a Gogo reírse ante la idea.

.

.

.

Base Fujita 11:30 a.m.

Tomoyo entro a la base Fujita con ropa civil, Sora la estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Tomoyo, se lo que piensas de Nagisa pero por lo que más quieras no la provoques –le pidió Sora.

-No lo haré –respondió fríamente Tomoyo parándose frente a una puerta cerrada a la cuál toco.

-Adelante –respondió la voz dentro y Tomoyo obedeció. Dentro de la habitación olía a incienso y escancias florales, Tomoyo observo la decoración: papel tapiz con dibujos de cerezos japoneses y muebles victorianos de color negro y en una silla una mujer con el cabello teñido de rojo y ojos de colores dispares; tenia puesto un kimono azul eléctrico y el maquillaje de geisha puesto.

-Tomoyo –saludo la mujer de exótica belleza, la jefa Fujita-, que gusto verte.

-Gran maestra –saludo Tomoyo como le enseñaron desde su iniciación a saludar sus superioras-, deseaba verme.

-Sí, vine porque me enteré de que tres de mis Fujitas están trabajando con los Yakuzas –dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento y parándose frente a Tomoyo, le sacaba como dos centímetros, pero esos dos centímetros eran suficientes para infundir respeto-, no me gusta.

-No tiene de qué preocuparse maestra, estamos siendo cuidadosas, más de lo que… ella fue –dijo Tomoyo.

-Tú hermana, si lamento lo que le sucedió –dijo Nagisa-, pero se lo merecía por ser tan estúpida y enamorarse de un jefe Yakuza, las relaciones con personas peligrosas como ellos o nosotras siempre traen heridas al más débil. En este caso fue ella.

Tomoyo apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de golpearla en el rostro, ¿Qué le habría sucedido a esa mujer tan joven (no pasaba de los 21 años) para convertirla en alguien tan insensible?

-Estamos siendo más cuidadosas de lo que ella fue, maestra Nagisa –contestó Tomoyo.

-Eso espero, no quiero perder a otra excelente fujita por romances indebidos y misiones ejecutadas con estupidez –mencionó Nagisa posando una mano en el rostro de Tomoyo-, ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, maestra –contestó Tomoyo de forma venenosa.

-Buena chica –le contestó Nagisa soltándola y dándole un ademan de que saliera del lugar. Tomoyo salió con los puños cerrado encontrándose con Sora.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la fujita alta.

-Le contaste sobre nuestro trabajo ¿cierto?

-Es una superior, tenía que saberlo.

-¡Sabes lo que ella le hizo a mi hermana! –Contestó Tomoyo-, o mejor dicho lo que no hizo por mi hermana.

-Tomoyo… -contestó Sora pero Tomoyo ya se había alejado y había salido del lugar.

.

.

.

Gogo y Hiro se encaminaban a la mansión Lee para ir a ver a Tadashi y también investigar un poco acerca de los combates de las peleas de robots usando la base de datos de SHIELD.

-Combates de robots –dijo Hiro-, mi especialidad, deberíamos hacer trabajo de espionaje ahí también ¿no crees?

-Un nido de lobos a la vez –contestó Gogo-, aunque podríamos mandar a Honey Lemon y Wasabi.

Ambos pelinegros se voltearon a ver comenzaron a carcajearse de forma incontrolable imaginando la simple posibilidad. Luego de eso llegaron a la mansión Lee.

-¿Algún avance en la investigación? –preguntó Hiro.

-Bastante –anuncio Fred encendiendo la televisión de su habitación donde apareció el símbolo de los Yakuzas y las fotografías de varias fujitas.

-Al parecer el concurso fue organizado por las Fujitas –dijo Tadashi sentándose al lado de Hiro-, y el símbolo del torneo es el de los Yakuzas invertido, nada discreto, pareciera que quieren ser obvios.

-¿Llamar nuestra atención? –Preguntó Hiro-, porque si es así ya lo lograron.

-¿Qué más hay? –Preguntó Gogo-, ¿algo que pueda servir para investigar en YuziTec?

-Pues si los Yakuzas están dentro de esto, y en YuziTec hay Yakuzas lo que necesitamos que encuentren una razón por la cual una mafia tan grande está interesada en las peleas de robots.

-Chips cerebrales –murmuro Fred para después recibir un golpe de Gogo.

-Fred, deja de lado esas tonterías de ciencia ficción –dijo Gogo.

-¡Ja! ¡Dijiste Ciencia! –soltó Fred.

-Y después dije ficción friki –se defendió Gogo.

-Hola chicos –saludó Wasabi llegando al lugar de muy buen humor y con una enorme sonrisa.

-Wow si no te conociera diría que viste a tu novia la fujita –dijo Fred notando el humor de Wasabi.

-Siii… ¿Qué? ¡NO! –Dijo Wasabi-, es solo que eh tenido un buen día y además encontré información sobre ese dichoso torneo. Al parecer habrán jueces, 3 para ser exactos, todas Fujitas.

-¿Tienes ideas de cuales sus nombres? –preguntó hiro.

-No, sus identidades son secretas pero serán reveladas el día del torneo –contestó Wasasbi.

-Ósea que necesitaremos espías en el torneo –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

-Ni se te ocurra Hiro, nada de peleas de robots –dijo Tadashi.

-¡Pero necesitamos que alguien entre a investigar! –reclamó Hiro.

-Yo entraré a investigar en las peleas de robots –dijo Tadashi.

-¡Estás loco! Nadie puede ver tu rostro, todos creen que estás muerto, prácticamente toda la ciudad te conoce después del accidente –defendió Hiro-, ¡Por Dios construyeron un edificio en tu nombre!

-Obviamente ire disfrazado genio, espera ¿Un edificio?

-No entremos en detalles –contestó Gogo-, es obvio que tú no puedes ir, Tadashi, tu podrías ser descubierto y si los Yakuzas son los que te secuestraron, bueno no creo que se pongan muy felices de verte vivo si antes intentaron deshacerse de ti.

-Gracias Gogo –dijo Hiro.

-Lo voy a hacer, además si yo no entro en esta investigación tu dejas de ser súper héroe –amenazó Tadashi.

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-¡Claro que puedo y lo haré! –Contestó Tadashi-, mirá hasta ahora eh sido muy tolerante pero debo asegurarme de que lo que sea que este asando aquí no pueda lastimarte, aún eres mi hermano.

-Y tú el mío, Tadashi –contestó Hiro-, no volveré a perderte.

-Y yo no estaré aquí sentado viendo como tu sales y te pones en peligro –contestó el mayor de los Hamada.

-Ok basta, esto se sale de control –dijo Wasabi interponiéndose entre ambos Hamada-, Hiro Tadashi tiene razón, el esta tan involucrado como los demás.

-Gracias Wasabi –dijo Tadashi.

-Pero exponerse de esa forma ¡Estás loco! –contrataco Gogo.

-Gracias Gogo –dijo Hiro.

-Es obvio que no llegaremos a nada así –contestó Tadashi-, sometámoslo a votación ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Someter a votación qué? –dijo Honey Lemon llegando al lugar.

-Si Tadashi debería entrar a la boca del lobo o quedarse aquí a investigar –dijo Hiro con los brazos cruzados.

-No entiendo –dijo Honey dejando de lado su bolso.

-En el torneo de peleas de robots, debemos investigar desde dentro del torneo y yo quiero entrar ahí –le explicó Tadashi a Honey.

-Así que votaremos para ver si Tadashi debe o no ir –dijo Wasabi-, Yo voto que sí.

-Yo digo que Sí –habló Fred sorprendiendo a todos con su voto-, necesitamos a alguien adentro y Tadashi es un genio, la verdad sería bueno que entrará.

-Yo digo que No –dijo Gogo-, lo siento Tadashi pero ya perdí una vez a mi mejor amigo y lastimaste a Hiro, no voy a dejar que ocurra de nuevo.

-Mi votó es muy obvio –dijo Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

-Honey solo faltas tú –dijo Tadashi dándole una sonrisa que pronto se borró al ver el rostro serio de la rubia.

-No –dijo Honey Lemon haciendo que todos la vieran con los ojos muy abiertos-, no te perderé de nuevo. Lo siento.

Tadashi la miró unos segundos y luego salió del lugar sin decirle nada a nadie, dejando atrás a los demás y a la rubia que tanto amaba pero que ahora sentía que lo había traicionado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok termino un poco amargo este capítulo pero no todo siempre es azúcar ¿verdad?

_Maverick Lancer: _Wow muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus observaciones ;) espero te gusté este capítulo.

_Dazzle-Vivid-190__ :_ Nop no fuiste la única en notar lo del apellido de la tía Cass pero sé que no es Hamada porque Cass es la hermana de la madre de Tadashi y Hiro. En este capítulo puse más sobre los ships que les gustan a mis fans espero lo disfrutes y como viste ya está al aire Nagisa la verdad disfrutaré mucho de manejar a tú OC ;) muchas gracias por prestarme los derechos para este fic. También gracias por tus observaciones eres un amor.

_IsaiHdzr:_ De verdad lo siento, te mando un abrazo y este capítulo para que te animes aunque sea un poco C: y por favor no me odies a mi odia a la maldita compañía de cable que corto el internet en mi colonia "por fallas de la red" (los odio) en serio lamento lo que te pasó :c y te agradezco por comentar el capítulo anterior y sobre el dato de los ciclos de vida (mucha información de calidad) y creo que de cierta forma tienes razón con lo del límite en las edades de Hiro y Gogo, pero viéndolo desde el lado practico, Hiro está mucho más adelantado a su edad, tal vez no un ciclo de vida pero creo que si lo suficiente como para estar al nivel de Gogo (obvio no en todos los aspectos) pero admitamos que si en muchos (nivel emocional por ejemplo, Hiro es bastante maduro emocionalmente, no porque simplemente lo sea sino que le han sucedido muchas tragedias y situaciones que lo han obligado a madurar, la muerte de sus padres, el Bullying en el colegio, la constante soledad en su infancia acompañado solo por Tadashi que eventualmente murió también, de una forma u otra maduro) y también en experiencias vamos a los 14 años ser un delincuente juvenil, apostador y después ser arrestado, eso es un record. Wow muy largo, lo dejaré hasta ahí :D Espero este capítulo te guste y te haya mejorado el ánimo :*

_Pyro Phoenix-bird: _Wow de verdad no sé te escapa nada hahaha y lo sé ese Lee es todo un loquillo hahaha espero te haya gustado este capítulo y que disfrutes lo que puse de los ships ;)

_DanLiz Viveros:_ Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias por ser tan comprensiva conmigo por y mandarme ese gran abrazo.

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Así que Alistair x Cass eh ¿Qué piensas de ellos? Espero que este capítulo te guste :D P.D. A mi también me gusta esa serie pero admito que no es mi favorita.

_Vaness9798Lycris:_ hahaha es normal ser pervertida ¿verdad? Por favor dime que si, y en este capítulo agregue más momentos Hirogo, espero te gusten ;)

_Nightspider:_ mmm amenaza menor, tal vez, podría ser, quizás, será un misterio por ahora. Pero por otro lado Callahan y Cass o Krei x Cass ¿A qué pareja prefieres? Tienes razón este fanfic está tomando giros interesantes y los que faltan :) así que prepárate para lo que sea.

_Conuk:_ Hahahaha sip escribir sobre la tía Cass es muy divertido y no puedo dar detalles acerca de la figura, solo te diré que es un personaje macabro. Gracias por tu review espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

_Booksxanime:_ Wow gracias por tu cumplido, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también y bienvenida nueva fan a este fanfiction.

_Gabinoanct96: _Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo y si tenías razón la tarea, el trabajo, exámenes, todo me consumió. Pero ya estoy de vuelta :D

_Strawhat Amagon:_ Tienes razón es una idea muy trillada pero sería interesante, no lo sé, tal vez algunos momentos y ataques de celos por parte de Gogo, quizás uno que otro de Hiro. Esta pareja va a tener varios momentos interesantes :D Espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

Bien creo que eso es todo por ahora así que nos leemos luego bye.


	19. Chapter 19 El Torneo

**Notas de la Autora:** Tres palabras COMPAÑÍA DE CABLE, bien recuerdan la semana pasada cuando tuve problemas con el internet pues esta semana paso igual y fue terrible así que fui la compañía para ver que estaba pasando y me dijeron que estaban cambiando los modems por unos más nuevos así que tuve que darles mi modem y esperar 2 días hasta que me dieran el nuevo, así que no pude publicar este capítulo hasta hoy. Lo siento de verdad, pero el lado bueno de esto es que pude escribir este capítulo mucho más largo de lo acostumbrado para su deleite y también que ya no abran problemas de internet y como bono extra ¡estoy de vacaciones oficialmente! Así que nada impedirá que escriba y suba ahora si todos los miercoles :D.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Dazzle-Vivid-190 que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 19. El Torneo

Honey Lemon se quedó petrificada no esperaba que Tadashi la abrazara y le diera un beso en la mejilla después de haber dado su voto en contra, pero, tampoco esperaba una reacción tan fría como aquella, solo salir con el rostro serio sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Honey… -empezó Fred pero ella salió del lugar persiguiendo a Tadashi entre los pasillos de la mansión Lee.

-Tadashi espera –pidió la rubia, pero el pelinegro ni siquiera se inmuto solo dio vuelta por otro pasillo. Honey continuo siguiéndolo, al doblar el pasillo vio que Tadashi entraba a un cuarto y ella resolvió entrar también, cuando ella estuvo adentro vio al pelinegro parado al lado de una cama (al parecer era una habitación de huéspedes) con los brazos cruzados y la cara de alguien realmente molesto-, Tadashi…

-¿Por qué no me apoyaste? –Pregunto Tadashi-, ¿Por qué te unes a ellos en mi contra?

-Porque es muy peligroso, no quiero que te lastimen.

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Crees acaso que soy lo suficientemente tonto como para dejar que me descubran e incluso si me descubren, como para quedarme ahí para que me hagan daño?

-No dije eso –contestó Honey.

-Pues pareció que dijiste eso –le contestó Tadashi furioso-, ¿no confías en mí? –le preguntó Tadashi con la voz algo más calmada pero aún con la ira palpante en ella.

-No confío en que te alejes del peligro –dijo finalmente Honey Lemon rendida haciendo que el rostro de Tadashi cambiara de molesto a uno totalmente confundido y afligido.

-¿De qué hablas, Honey? –preguntó Tadashi.

-¿De que habló? ¡Corriste a un edificio en llamas Tadashi! –gritó Honey Lemon con lágrimas en los ojos-, corriste hacia el peligro sin siquiera detenerte a pensar en todos los demás, en Hiro, tu tía Cass, los chicos… ¡En mí! Solo te fuiste y te hiciste el héroe y me dejaste aquí pensando que estabas muerto ¡6 Meses lidiando con tú muerte! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Cada día sin ti era como correr un maratón sin meta y cada vez que te recordaba era volver a abrir la herida que apenas estaba sanando y lo peor es que cada día te recordaba, porque recordarte era lo único que daba suficiente fuerza como para seguir en ese espantoso maratón, con la esperanza de que tal vez algún día abría una meta y tu estarías ahí.

Honey Lemon se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar. Tadashi se acercó a ella y la envolvió entre sus brazos, jamás habían peleado y ahora que lo habían hecho ambos esperaban jamás tener que volverlo a hacer.

-¿Por qué crees que quiero ayudar en esto? –Le preguntó Tadashi acariciando la rubia cabellera de la chica-, no quiero que ustedes se lastimen, cada vez qué salen como súper héroes a mí se me hace un hueco en el corazón, no puedo permitir que algo les suceda. No quiero que algo te suceda. Es por eso que quiero ayudar, quiero ayudarlos, mientras más rápido termine esto más seguros estaremos todos. Quiero compensar mi error.

-No tienes que compensar nada Tadashi –le contestó Honey Lemon ocultando su cara en el cuello del pelinegro-, solo mantente vivo y eso bastará.

-Honey no pueden tratarme como si fuera una figurilla de cristal, tengo que ayudar, si no es con esto será con algo más, pero de una forma u otra estoy involucrado en esto, desde el principio lo estuve y no hay nada que cambie ese hecho –Tadashi tomó el rostro de Honey entre sus manos y la obligo a verlo, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos y acuosos por el llanto-, Honey, quiero ayudar déjame hacerlo.

-No quiero perderte de nuevo –le contestó Honey-, no podría soportarlo.

-No lo harás, te prometo que si me dejas hacer esto huiré en cuanto las cosas se pongan feas, solo sacaré la información necesaria y eso será todo.

Honey lo pensó un momento, tenía dudas pero viéndolo de forma razonable ¿quién más podría entrar a las peleas de robots? Hiro y Gogo eran la opción obvia pero ellos estaban dentro de YuziTec y si los Yakuzas los veían en la empresa y en las peleas sospecharían, Wasabi, ni pensarlo el pobre estaría tan nervioso rodeado de gente del bajo mundo que no lograría estar ahí una ronda entera, Fred era demasiado entusiasta, probablemente ganaría el torneo y olvidaría completamente recolectar cualquier información, ella no sabía cómo moverse en ese ambiente en cualquier momento alguien la descubriría, así que solo quedaba Tadashi prácticamente la opción perfecta, todos lo consideraban muerto así que si se presentaba con otro nombre y cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro nadie sospecharía de él, gracias a tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Hiro sabía perfectamente cómo funcionaba el mundo de las peleas de robots, sin contar claro que él era excelente en los combates, pues Hiro y el solían hacer sus propias peleas de robots para entretenerse cuando eran niños. Tadashi era la mejor opción.

-Con una condición –dijo Honey Lemon haciéndole sonreír al pelinegro-, no iras solo, alguien más espiara contigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que tú digas –le contestó Tadashi besando a Honey Lemon en los labios, la rubia al principio se sorprendió pero luego solo cerró los ojos y aceptó el beso con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 2:00 p.m.

Aiori disfrutaba del domingo, el único día libre de su semana, le gustaba pasear por los parque o la ciudad en busca de algo que ver, algo que hacer, algo que la hiciera sentirse más como en casa, pero nada no había nada en San Fransokyo que le recordara a casa. De cierta forma era un alivio porque los recuerdos de su hogar no eran siempre agradables, de hecho los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenía sobre su hogar era al lado de Daisuke. Era difícil vivir sabiendo que la persona que te hizo sonreír durante casi toda tu vida estaba ahora en algún punto fuera de tu alcance.

Aiori se sentó en una banca en un parque donde habían niños jugando, algunos en los montones de arena, otros en los columpios y resbaladillas, otros con espadas… esa imagen le trajo un recuerdo a la castaña de cuándo tenía 8 años y Daisuke 13.

*Flashback*

Aiori estaba escondida en alguna parte de domo de entrenamiento escuchando las lecciones que su padre le daba a su hermano mayor, ella solo quería jugar con Daisuke a las espadas, pero al escuchar los pasos de su padre caminar hacia el lugar de entrenamiento ella corrió y se escondió, sabía que su padre se molestaría si la encontraba ahí.

-¡De nuevo Daisuke y esta vez hazlo más rápido! –le gritó su padre al muchacho qué ejecutaba una secuencia de movimientos con una katana roja-… ¡Suficiente!

-Lo lamento padre, es muy difícil.

-¿Te parece muy difícil? ¡Tú hermana podría hacerlo mejor! ¡Debería entrenarla a ella en vez de perder el tiempo contigo! –Aiori detestaba que su padre le dijera cosas así a su hermano pues estaba segura de que algún día él la terminaría odiando por ello.

-No pierdes el tiempo padre. Aprenderé. –habló Daisuke.

-Más vale qué si –le dijo su padre de forma ruda-, ¿cuál es lema de esta familia?

-Protege a los tuyos. Venga a la familia. –contestó Daisuke.

-¿Cómo vas a proteger a los tuyos y vengarás a tu familia si no sabes blandir una katana? –le preguntó su padre-, volveré en una hora y más vale que ese ataque este ejecutado a la perfección.

Segundos después Aiori salió de su escondite para ver a su hermano practicar con la katana.

-No lo escuches, tú eres el mejor en lo que haces –le dijo Aiori a su hermano quién solo le sonreía.

-¿Practicarías conmigo? Así no te aburrirás –le propuso el chico castaño de ojos azules-, toma una de esas katanas sin filo y te enseñare a blandirla.

*Fin del Flashback*

Aiori jamás le agradeció a Daisuke por todo lo que le enseño, todo lo que la apoyo y sobre todo cuánto la amo a pesar de que ella siempre era una especie de carga para él.

.

.

.

Mansión Lee 2:30 p.m.

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritó Hiro al ver que el voto de Honey había cambiado a un Sí-, ¡No! ¿por qué cambiaste el voto?

-Escucha Hiro no podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo y tener a alguien dentro del torneo sería lo mejor para obtener información y la verdad Tadashi es el más indicado –explico Honey Lemon.

-¡Te matarán! –habló Hiro desesperado ahora dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-No sería la primera vez –le contestó Tadashi con una sonrisa.

-Esto no es una broma –dijo Hiro en respuesta.

-Lo sé y es por eso que no iré solo –dijo Tadashi negociando el asunto haciendo que Hiro considerara la opción.

-¿Quién te acompañaría? –preguntó Fred.

-No lo sé ¿Voluntarios? –pidió Tadashi.

-¡YO QUIERO! –gritó Fred alzando su mano.

-Creo que está bien –dijo Hiro-, pero Fred por favor pon atención a todo y no solo estés entretenido con los robots ajenos.

-¿Crees qué sería capaz? –preguntó Fred recibiendo una mirada de parte de todos.

-Que rudos –contestó Fred ante la mirada.

-Bien, creo que todo está resuelto –dijo Tadashi.

-No todo –le contestó Hiro-, necesitamos una falsa identidad, un disfraz creíble, un robot de pelea…

-¿Qué tal Megabot? –dijo Tadashi.

-Gane más de 150 peleas con Megabot, te aseguro que más de un peleador lo reconocerá.

-Sí y cada pelea la ganó un mocoso de 14 por si no lo recuerdas también –contraataco Tadashi.

-Touche –contestó Hiro-, aun así debemos encargarnos de todo lo que es crear la falsa identidad y el disfraz.

-Esta será una tarde ocupada entonces –sentencio Gogo-, ¿Cuándo inicia el torneo?

-Esta noche –dijo Wasabi-, así que deben estar listos esta noche.

-Grandioso ¿de dónde sacaremos lo que necesitan? –preguntó Gogo

-¿De mi closet? –Habló Fred ganándose que todos lo vieran de nuevo-, tal vez hay algunas cosas que ayuden a los disfraces de ciudadanos del bajo mundo.

De repente el rubio fanático de los comics abrió una puerta que llevaba a una habitación casi igual de enorme que la suya pero llena de ropa, zapatos, tenis y prácticamente cualquier cosa que un adolescente podría desear.

-Fred tienes prácticamente una tienda de ropa en tu armario ¿Por qué siempre usas lo mismo? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Estoy reciclando -le contestó el rubio como si fuera algo obvio-, entonces ¿Qué te parece usar esto bro?

-Jamás usare eso –dijo Tadashi viendo el conjunto que era prácticamente lo mismo que traía puesto Fred.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es un conjunto genial! –le dijo Fred mientras que Gogo lo empujaba y le enseñaba un conjunto al pelinegro mayor.

-¿No crees que es muy rudo? –preguntó Tadashi viendo el conjunto.

-Te meterás al mundo de las peleas de robots, créeme he estado ahí esto funcionaria –contestó Gogo mostrándole el conjunto de cuero de nuevo.

-Fred ¿Por qué tienes un conjunto de cuero en tu armario? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Tengo cosas en mi closet que ni siquiera sé que tengo, bien podría haber un portal a Narnia por aquí –contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esto nos llevará demasiado –dijo Hiro-, solo ponte algo que no se vea tanto como… tú.

-Está bien –dijo Tadashi adentrándose al armario y sacando algunas prendas-, ¿podrían dejar que me cambie?

-Claro, salgamos de aquí la mariposa quiere privacidad –dijo Gogo saliendo junto con todos.

-¿¡Mariposa!? ¡Qué madura Gogo! –gritó Tadashi exasperado cerrando la puerta del closet.

.

.

.

Base Fujita 3:00 p.m.

Tomoyo estaba alistándose para el torneo, tres jueces Fujitas, una sería Misaki la mediadora de peleas de robots, la otra seria otra fujita mediadora de peleas en la zona sur de la ciudad llamada Suki y ella también, así podría vigilar que el torneo se ejecutara correctamente, pues un error podría arruinarlo todo.

-¿Estas lista? –preguntó Kira sentada en una silla cerca de ella.

-Lo estoy –dijo Tonoyo.

-Es una lástima que ya no vengas con nosotros para distraer a los héroes –dijo Kira ayudándole a Tomoyo a hacer su peinado-, éramos como las tres mosqueteras.

-No te preocupes, Sora y tú lo manejarán bien sin mí, además alguien necesita observar el torneo de cerca –dijo la fujita de vestido rojo que quedaba contrastado por el amarillo que tenía Kira.

-¿Y tienes qué ser tú? –preguntó kira-, alguien más podría hacerlo, no es tan difícil es solo ser una súper mediadora de peleas de robots, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

-Lo sé pero ya no quiero involucrar a más hermanas fujitas, Kira –dijo Tomoyo-, así es mejor.

-Tal vez yo pueda hacerlo –dijo una voz irrumpiendo en el lugar, Nagisa.

-Eh trabajado antes con los Yakuzas, se cómo manejan las cosas. Yo seré la juez mientras ustedes se van y hacen el trabajo que les encargaron –dijo la pelirroja.

-No es necesario –contestó Tomoyo-, esta todo arreglado.

-Vamos Tomoyo, tu hermana me dejaría hacerlo.

-Pero ella no está aquí ¿verdad? –contestó Tomoyo cerrando los puños.

-Si quieres culparme por lo que le paso a tu hermana, adelante, pero tú y yo sabemos quién es el verdadero culpable, Tomoyo –le contestó Nagisa parándose frente a Tomoyo-, no sé qué fue de él pero apuesto a que tu si lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Quédese con él puesto de juez maestra Nagisa, solo asegúrese de que haya cien vencedores y qué todos sean excelente en lo que hacen –dijo Tomoyo saliendo de donde estaban seguida por Kira.

-Así será Tomoyo –dijo Nagisa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-¿Por qué la dejaste con tu puesto? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Porque sé que si no lo hacía iba buscar una manera de entrometerse en eso, prefiero que se mantenga al margen de todo lo que sucede, no podemos confiar en ella –contestó Tomoyo.

-¿No crees qué tus sentimientos nublan tu vista? –preguntó Kira haciendo qué Tomoyo la viera de forma fría-, sé que detesta que te lo digan pero Nagisa es una superiora y no hay nadie más confiable para un fujita que sus hermanas, en especial su superiora.

-Dile eso a mi hermana –contestó Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, Nagisa no es la mejor persona qué conozco pero no creo que haya mentido cuando contó lo qué sucedió aquella vez –dijo Kira tratando de hacer entender a Tomoyo-, además si lo piensas, tiene sentido, tu hermana estaba…

-Enamorada –Completó Tomoyo-, lo sé, pero aun así Nagisa pudo haber hecho algo más por ella y no lo hizo.

-Eso tú no lo sabes, nunca has estado enamorada –contestó Kira-, ¿qué tal si Nagisa tiene razón y no pudo haber hecho nada más por ella?

-Pudo haber hecho algo por ella. Y yo jamás me enamoraré, no seré tan estúpida como para hacer eso.

-No lo sé, ¿qué me dices del héroe verde? –preguntó Kira con una sonrisa.

-Es solo un juego Kira, una distracción.

-Tal vez, pero, tu siempre te pierdes viéndolo ¿segura de qué ese juego no se está saliendo de control?

-No –contestó Tomoyo.

-Bueno, si llega el caso en el qué ese "No" se convierta en un "Sí" yo me encargaré de hacer todo para rescatarte, no como Nagisa –dijo Kira sonriéndole a Tomoyo quién solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Kira.

.

.

.

-¿Siempre tarda tanto en cambiarse? –Preguntó Gogo desesperada viendo el reloj-, han pasado casi una hora ahí encerrado.

-¡Tadashi ¿descubriste el portal a Narnia?! –preguntó Fred desde afuera del closet, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al pelinegro.

-No encontré Narnia pero admito qué me costó trabajo encontrar ropa que no fuera tan "Yo" –dijo Tadashi encogiéndose de hombros-, ¿Y qué les parece? –preguntó el pelinegro mostrando su conjunto haciendo qué todos quedarán sorprendidos, En especial Honey Lemon qué estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Sabía que el cuero funcionaria –dijo Gogo triunfal al ver que Tadashi traía puesta la chaqueta de cuero negó que había sugerido. El pelinegro traía puesto pantalones negros entubados, una camisa azúl eléctrico algo rasgada en ciertas zonas la cuál resaltaba el negro de su cabello y la chaqueta de cuero negra similar a la de un motociclista sobre él. Realmente no era algo que Tadashi se hubiera puesto por voluntad propia de tener opciones, pero esa era la idea.

-Bien, prácticamente no pareces Tadashi "nerd" Hamada –dijo Hiro a modo de burla.

-Lograrás mezclarte sin duda –dijo Wasabi.

-¿Tú qué opinas Honey? –Preguntó Tadashi viendo a la rubia-, ¿Honey?

-¿Qué?... Ah sí, perfecto, te ves bien, más qué bien, excelente, sin duda el azúl es tu color.

-Gracias –contestó el pelinegro llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Aún hay que ver como cubriremos tu rostro –dijo Hiro.

-¿Una máscara? –preguntó Wasabi.

-¿Una bufanda? –sugirió Fred

-Quizá un paliacate –dijo Gogo.

-Una gorra –dijo Tadashi-, no cubrirá mi rostro totalmente pero por lo menos no permitirá que nadie lo vea en su totalidad.

-Suena bien –dijo Fred.

-De cualquier forma más les vale salir corriendo de ahí si las cosas se ponen mal –sentenció Honey Lemon.

-Lo que tú ordenes hermosa –le contestó Tadashi.

-Lo que tú ordenes odiosa… perdón hermosa –dijo Fred ganándose una mirada iracunda de parte de Honey Lemon y una seria de parte de Tadashi-, fue solo una broma jeje.

-¿A qué hora empieza el torneo? –preguntó Hiro.

-6:00 P.M. –contestó Wasabi-, hoy es la primera ronda se supone, eliminarán a la mitad del total de concursantes.

-Bien entonces, debemos irnos –dijo Hiro-, conseguiré a Megabot y… Fred ¿tú qué robot usaras?

-Tengo el mío –contestó el rubio sacando al pequeño Yama 2.0- se lo compre a un tal _YamaLovesBothFigts75_ en E-bay.

-Eh visto ese robot antes –contestó Hiro recordando como Megabot lo había destrozado en unos segundos-, es un buen robot de combate.

-Bien, vamos al Lucky Cat Café –dijo Tadashi-, así podremos probar si mi apariencia logra qué pase desapercibido entre las personas.

-Buena idea –dijo Hiro-, Wasabi ¿nos llevas?

-Claro amiguito –contestó Wasabi mientras tomaba las llaves de su carro y slaiendo del lugar con Tadashi y Hiro, dejando a los demás atrás.

-Debería regalarle esa ropa a Tadashi ¿no crees Honey? –preguntó Fred poniendo en jaque a la rubia.

-¡Fred! –contestó la rubia.

-Solo decía –dijo defendiéndose el rubio.

-Ya déjala en paz friki –le contestó Gogo-, debo irme, mañana empieza el trabajo en YuziTec y aún no sé qué se supone que debo ponerme.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes problemas con qué ponerte? –preguntó Fred.

-Desde que entre a una empresa llena de gente peligrosa a espiar y tu deberías también ver que ponerte friki, ya que tú también estarás en el torneo espiando –le advirtió Gogo-, esto es serio así que tómalo como tal.

-No te preocupes lo tengo todo fríamente calculado –contestó Fred entrando a su armario y sacando montones de ropa.

-Yo debo irme también así que suerte Fredy y cuida de Tadashi o te juro que…

-Honey confía un poco en mí, jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a mi OTP –dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

-¿OTP? –preguntó Gogo.

-Larga historia –contestó solamente la rubia caminando a la puerta con la pelinegra.

.

.

.

Tadashi respiró un par de veces antes de salir del automóvil de Wasabi. Vió hacia el Lucky Cat Café y una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

-Estoy listo –dijo Tadashi bajado del automóvil y entrando junto con Hiro al café.

-Volveré a la mansión Lee por Fred y luego te recogeré, así los llevaré al torneo –dijo Wasabi avanzando el automóvil.

Una vez adentró los dos hermanos vieron qué el lugar estaba casi llenó, cualquiera podría reconocer a Tadashi. El Hamada mayor bajo un poco su gorra al notar qué algunas chicas lo veían mientras murmuraban cosas y luego se reían ¿acaso sospechaban?

-Hiro, esto no me gusta, esas chicas me están viendo demasiado –dijo Tadashi algo nervioso.

-Eso pasaba siempre, incluso antes del accidente –contestó Hiro-, solo salúdalas o ignóralas.

Tadashi sin saber muy bien qué hacer las saludó, provocando más risillas entre ellas.

-No sé si funcionó –dijo Tadashi.

-Olvídalo solo caminemos hacia nuestra habitación –dijo Hiro moviéndose entre la gente delcafé junto con su hermano, una vez arriba el pelinegro le dio a Megaboth y el control remoto.

-Veo qué has cuidado de nuestra habitación bien –dijo Tadashi orgulloso de ver todo recogido.

-Bueno a veces los chicos vienen así qué mantengo todo arreglado, en especial cuándo viene Gogo, ya sabes no quiero qué piense qué soy un holgazán desordenado –dijo Hiro.

-¿Ella viene muy seguido por aquí? –preguntó Tadashi prestando suma atención a la respuesta de su hermano.

-A veces, es decir, me gusta qué pase el tiempo por aquí –contestó Hiro pero luego su rostro enrojeció dándose cuenta de lo qué había dicho-, e-es decir, so-somos muy buenos amigos y eso y bueno los buenos amigos suelen pasar mucho tiempo en las casas del otro ¿no?

-Ella era mi mejor amiga –empezó Tadashi algo perspicaz-, y no por eso siempre estaba aquí.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? –preguntó Hiro.

-Hiro no quería hablar de esto contigo, de hecho planeaba que fuera Baymax quién lo hiciera pero supongo qué es mi deber –dijo Tadashi poniendo un rostro serio-, es la plática de la abejita y la florecita.

-¡Tadashi! –Gritó Hiro totalmente rojo-, ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-¡Por supuesto qué estoy bromeando! –Contestó Tadashi-, ¿realmente crees qué me tomaría con tanta calma algo así?

-Gogo y yo solo somos amigos ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Hiro con algo de pesar aunque no el suficiente como para que Tadashi lo notara.

-Por supuesto qué son solo amigos –contestó Tadashi-, vamos abajo, quiero saludar a la tía Cass.

-Oye espera ¿y tú identidad falsa? –Preguntó Hiro-, ¿Cómo te harás llamar?

-No lo sé, ¿qué tal Zoka? –preguntó Tadashi.

-No, es muy obvio que no es tuyo –dijo Hiro.

-¿Park? –Preguntó Tadashi recibiendo una negativa de Hiro-, ¿Jonh? ¿Thomas? ¿Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez?

-¡KYLE! ¡Te llamas Kyle! –dijo Hiro desesperado por las respuestas ridículas.

-Bien entonces vamos abajo –le contestó Tadashi.

-Bien, ¿Por qué actúas tan infantil?

-Para qué te relajes, Hiro, sé qué esto te estresa pero todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo? –le dijo Tadashi tomándolo por el hombro y haciendo que el puberto le sonriera.

-Solo no te pongas en riesgo –Contestó Hiro bajando con Tadashi.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

.

.

.

Wasabi llegó por Fred a su mansión y cuándo lo vio salir vestido para el torneo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa era la primera vez, fuera del funeral de Tadashi, qué veía al rubio con unos pantalones largos.

-Qué hay viejo –saludó Fred subiéndose al asiento de copiloto de la camioneta.

-Fred no sabía que tenías pantalones largos –dijo Wasabi arrancando el vehiculo.

-¡Yo tampoco! –Dijo Fred emocionado-, pero cuando vi que Tadashi había encontrado unos pensé qué talvez habría más ¿no es genial?

-Fred, eres un desastre –dijo Wasabi.

-Pero un desastre genial.

-Supongo que sí –admitió el afroamericano. Unos minutos después llegaron al Lucky Cat Café y recogieron a Tadashi.

-Así qué ¿tengo que llamarte Kyle? –preguntó Fred.

-Por lo menos durante el torneo –dijo Tadashi poniéndose una gorra negra para pasar desapercibido.

-Bien Kyle, yo seré Fredzilla en el torneo –dijo Fred.

-¿¡Qué!? –Dijo Wasabi frenándose de repente-, ¡No Fred! ¡Escoge otro alias! ¡Te descubrirán en cualquier segundo con ese!

-Pero… pero… pero

-¡Otro Alias Fred o rompo todas tus figuras de acción con mis espadas laser!

-ASH ¡Seré Matt Murdock! –Dijo Fred-, ese será mi alias.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Matt Murdock es la identidad secretea de Daredevil el hombre sin miedo –dijo Fred emocionado.

-Claaaroooo –dijeron Wasabi y Tadashi al mismo tiempo.

-Es ese nombre o Fredzilla –sentencio Fred.

-Bien MATT –contestó Wasabi avanzando de nuevo la Van-, al menos es más normal.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron al lugar dónde se desarrollaba el torneo, era un complejo deportivo estudiantil, el torneo se llevaba a cabo dentro de uno de los estadios donde estaban varias arenas de combate preparadas, alrededor habían gradas donde ya estaban varios aficionados espectadores y combatientes sentados, más abajo estaban las tablas de registros y en la parte más alta de las gradas estaban tres asientos galardonados. Las jueces se sentarían ahí.

-Tres asientos –dijo Wasabi-, ¿crees que les pertenezcan a las fujitas que buscamos?

-Tal vez –dijo Tadashi-, lo descubriremos pronto pero por ahora es hora de registrarnos ¿O no _Matt_?

-Ya rugiste _Kyle_ –contestó Fred chocando puños con Tadashi.

-Creo que me quedaré, por lo menos hasta ver si esas tres fujitas son las que buscamos –dijo Wasabi.

-Oww quiere ver si su novia esta por aquí –se burló Fred.

-Fred, estas a un paso de una muerte segura y dolorosa –dijo Wasabi-, ¡Ella no es mi novia!

-Basta de peleas, están llamando la atención –dijo Tadashi arrastrando a Fred hasta las tablas de registro mientras que Wasabi tomaba asiento en las gradas esperando a que el espectáculo empezara.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 5:30 p.m.

La tía Cass estaba comiendo una dona tras otra cuando sus clientes no la miraban, estaba nerviosa por lo de Tadashi metido en peleas de robot para espiar, esto no le gustaba pero por otro lado no podía retener a Tadashi de ir, después de todo él prometió salir de ahí en cuanto algo extraño sucediera y por si fuera poco no estaba solo, Fred iría con él y aunque no estaba muy segura de que Fred fuera un seguro de protección sabía que el señor Lee si lo era, así que trataba de mantenerse serena con el pensamiento de que todo saldría bien.

Hiro estaba en su habitación recostado aunque por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de moverse de un lado a otro para encontrar una posición en la que se sintiera cómodo, luego de un rato decidió que era mejor distraerse con un videojuego, pero tampoco funcionó, nada servia, estaba demasiado angustiado, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Tadashi cuando él se iba a las peleas de robots. Sin darse cuenta marco un número en su celular y al escuchar la voz de ella al otro lado del auricular se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho en ese estado automático de si mismo.

-"¿Hiro? Responde" –dijo Gogo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Gogo, no sé qué hacer –dijo Hiro de forma honesta-, lamento molestarte por esto pero no lo sé tú número se marcó en mi celular por inercia.

-"¿Sucede algo malo?"

-Sí, No, es Tadashi, estoy nervioso y no lo sé estoy...

-"¿Preocupado?" –Completó la frase Gogo-, "Si quieres puedo hacerte compañía, por lo menos hasta que Tadashi vuelva"

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Hiro esperanzado.

-"Si, además yo también estoy algo ansiosa, creo que es mejor estar con alguien en momentos así"

-Bien, entonces ven al café, te espero –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

-"Llego en 20" –dijo Gogo colgando el teléfono, para que Hiro hiciera luego lo mismo y bajara las escaleras hasta el café donde estaba su tía Cass comiéndose una dona.

-Tía Cass deja eso –le pidió Hiro.

-No puedo Hiro, estoy nerviosa –le contestó algo exaltada la ojiverde.

-Lo sé pero…

-¡Sin peros! –contestó la tía Cass dándole un último mordisco a la dona-, yo estoy nerviosa y como lo que se me da la gana.

-Bien tía Cass, lo siento –contestó Hiro levantando ambas manos-, Gogo vendrá en un rato y eso es lo que venía a decirte.

-¿Se quedará a cenar? –preguntó la tía Cass algo más relajada.

-N-no lo sé –contestó Hiro-, solo dijo que vendría un rato no sé si se quedara a cenar o algo.

-Invítala Hiro –lo animo la tía Cass-, sería bueno tener a alguien más en la mesa además de nosotros dos en caso de que Tadashi no llegue temprano –esto último hizo que la tía Cass sacara una dona de chocolate y empezara a devorarla.

-Está bien tía Cass solo deja ya las donas, por favor –pidió el pelinegro mientras su tía solo asentía con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Gogo salió de su apartamento sobre su motocicleta para ir a ver a Hiro, le molestaba mucho escucharlo tan nervioso y preocupado así que resolvió estar con él hasta que lo necesitara o le pidiera que se fuera, después de todo ella también necesitaba compañía. Cuándo iba a algunas cuadras de llegar una sombra desvió su mirada ¿una fujita en plena tarde?

Al voltear de nuevo observo que la figura en efecto era una fujita en movimiento así que decidió seguirla, la figura se movía hábilmente entre las pocas sombras de la ciudad y los callejones. Fue hasta que Gogo no pudo seguir a la figura sobre su motocicleta que bajo de esta y comenzó a correr y trepar por los edificios persiguiéndola.

-¡Maldita sea! –soltó Gogo cuando creyó perderla pero luego vio un destello de vestido rojo en un callejón y lo supo, aún no la había perdido. La pelinegra corrió y se adentró en el callejón el cual estaba vacío excepto por una puerta. Gogo abrió la puerta y dentro estaban unas escaleras de servicio, al voltear hacia arriba vio a la fujita entrando por otra puerta. Gogo corrió por las escaleras hasta aquella puerta pero cuándo la abrió se encontró con un lujoso pasillo.

Voces, al fondo se escuchaba que alguien venía así que la pelinegra recorrió todas las puertas hasta dar con una que decía "Mantenimiento" en la cual entró.

-Señor la directora nos dijo que mañana nos presentará a los dos participantes del proyecto Nano-Neuronas –dijo un hombre joven a uno claramente más anciano o por lo menos eso es lo que pudo notar Gogo por las voces que se filtraba a través de la puerta.

-¿Dos? –Preguntó el hombre mayor-, pensé que solo sería ese chico ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Hamada, Hiro Hamada –contestó el joven.

-Bueno ¿Y sabes quién más vendrá? –preguntó el hombre viejo, a Gogo le pareció que era un hombre muy desagradable por su tono de voz y como al decir el nombre de Hiro sonaba como si le desagradara.

-No lo sé señor.

-Bueno, esperemos que sea alguien eficiente y no solo un peso muerto para cargar como muchos de los que están en esta empresa –dijo el hombre más viejo alejándose por el pasillo junto con el joven. Gogo estaba molesta, demasiado, así que salió casi corriendo de ahí por el lugar donde había entrado hasta llegar a su motocicleta que arrancó a toda velocidad. Cuándo una revelación se asomó a través de toda esa ira _"Estaba en YuziTec" _pensó la pelinegra mientras las luces de un autobus la iluminaban acercándose a ella a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

Cada vez que la puerta de entrada se abría Hiro volteaba a ver pero siempre eran nuevos clientes, hasta que simplemente se rindió y dejo de ver.

-¿Por qué tan solitario? –preguntó Elsa sentándose un momento con Hiro.

-Estoy esperando a Gogo, ella iba a venir pero se está tardando demasiado –dijo Hiro algo decepcionado.

-Tranquilo ella vendrá –lo consoló Elsa-, ¿alguna vez te ha fallado?

-Nunca –contestó Hiro.

-Bueno entonces no creo que esta vaya a ser la primera vez.

-Tienes razón es solo que…

-Te gusta –completo Elsa haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara y abriera los ojos completamente haciendo reír a Elsa-, es normal tener miedo de cosas tan simples como que no lleguen a tiempo o no te llamen a la hora acordada quién sea que despierte ese sentimiento en ti. Te cuento algo, Anna tiene un novio llamado Kristoff y cuándo él se retrasa cinco minutos para lo que sea la pobre empieza a hablar demasiado y a caminar en círculos. No te preocupes Hiro, ella llegará dijo Elsa levantándose de la mesa y continuando con su trabajo.

La campanilla sonó de nuevo y de nuevo no era Gogo. ¿Dónde estaba? Ella jamás se retrasaba para nada ¿Y si se arrepintió de ir? ¿Y si realmente no quería verlo? ¿Y si algo le había sucedido? Eso último hizo que Hiro se sintiera aún peor que todos los pensamientos anteriores. Gogo siempre iba rápido ¿y si había chocado? ¿O su motocicleta se había salido de control? ¡Maldita sea ¿dónde estaba?!

Hiro se levantó de la mesa y chocó con alguien al voltear a verla sintió el mayor alivio de su vida.

-¿Hiro estás bien? Parece qué te vas a desmayar –dijo Gogo tomando al chico por los hombros.

-Si estoy bien ¿tú estás bien? –preguntó Hiro revisando si en ella había algún daño.

-Un autobús casi me arrolla pero estoy bien –contestó Gogo sentándose en la mesa.

-¿¡Un autobús!? –preguntó Hiro-, Gogo debes ser más cuidadosa, ¿qué voy a hacer si algo te sucede?

-Conseguirás una nueva amiga –contestó Gogo sarcásticamente.

-Lo dices cómo si fuera tan fácil reemplazar a quienes amas –dijo Hiro llevándose las manos al cabello.

-No sabía que fuera tan importante para ti –le contestó Gogo con un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

-Eres… -Hiro no sabía cómo continuar pero se obligó a hacerlo-, demasiado importante.

-Igual tú nerd –contestó Gogo dejando después un largo silencio confortable, de auellos que solo ellos dos podían darse mutuamente.

-Hola Gogo ¿ordenaras algo? –preguntó Elsa guiñándole un ojo a Hiro cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a la pelinegra.

-Café MUY caliente –"Para tirártelo en la cara" pensó Gogo.

-Ok

-¿Desde cuándo esa rubia te guiña? –preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿Guiñarme? No se dé que hablas –contestó Hiro haciendo que Gogo entrecerrara sus ojos pero después recordó que había algo importante que tenía que hablar con el pelinegro

-¿Quieres hacer algo? –preguntó Gogo.

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó Hiro.

-No lo sé algo en un lugar, más privado –dijo Gogo volteando hacia ambos lados.

-Pues podemos ir a mi habitación –dijo Hiro restándole importancia.

-Bien –contestó Gogo mientras Elsa le entregaba su café-, vamos arriba –dijo la pelinegra tomándose la taza completa y dándosela a Elsa que la miraba sorprendida para después ver como ambos pelinegros subían las escaleras.

-Segura de que estas bien Gogo, no es normal que alguien beba así –preguntó Hiro viendo a la pelinegra sentarse en su cama.

-Perseguí una fujita –soltó Gogo de repente.

-Wow ¿qué? ¿Cuándo, cómo? –Preguntó Hiro sentándose en la silla de su escritorio frente a ella-, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Venía hacia acá pero vi a una fujita y se me ocurrió seguirla para ver a donde se dirigía, termine en las instalaciones de YuziTec.

-Woah ¿Qué? –Dijo Hiro confundido-, ¿cómo terminaste ahí?

-La seguí, entro por una puerta en un callejón hacia unas escaleras de servicio y luego hacia la zona de las oficinas del edificio.

-¿La seguiste hasta adentro y la atrapaste?

-No, la perdí en las oficinas, tuve que esconderme luego unos tipos empezaron a hablar sobre su directora y que nos presentaría a ambos a la empresa o algo así –dijo Gogo.

-Entonces está confirmado que las fujitas trabajan para alguien en YuziTec –dijo Hiro-, tendremos que espiar prácticamente a una empresa entera.

-No toda la empresa, solo del piso 14 en adelante –dijo Gogo-, ahí estaba la puerta por donde entro la fujita.

-Entonces del 14 hacia arriba –contestó Hiro tirándose en su cama mientras Gogo hacia lo mismo-, será pesado, muy pesado.

-Más de lo que esperábamos –confirmo la pelinegra. Hiro se sonrojo al sentir a Gogo tan cerca de él, la última vez había sido en la playa, cuando ambos habían dormido juntos.

-¿T-te quedarías a cenar? –preguntó Hiro, hablar era la única forma de distraer su mente de la cerania con su amiga.

-Claro nerd –contestó Gogo-, ¿te sucede algo estas rojo?

-N-no es nada, solo es el calor supongo.

-Abriré la ventana –dijo Gogo levantándose y abriendo la ventana mientras por la cabeza de Hiro pasaba una sola frase "La plática de las abejitas y las florecitas". _"Te odio Tadashi"_ pensó el pelinegro mientras sentía como Gogo se volvía a acomodar a su lado en la cama.

.

.

.

Arena de Peleas de Robots 6:00 p.m.

-¡Bienvenidos al primer Torneo de Peleas de Robots! –sonó la voz de una chica que estaba en una de las gradas vestida de una forma Punk y con un micrófono, mientras la multitud gritaba y aplaudía emocionada-,¡Ya conocen las reglas! ¡Los 100 finalistas son los únicos que podrán competir por la posibilidad de ganar $1, 000,000 de dólares! ¡Pero primero deberán vencerse entre ustedes y demostrar que están entre los 100 mejores!

La multitud estaba exaltada y las pantallas del estadio que parecían muertas se encendieron mostrando las tablas de posición.

-¡Estas son las batallas de esta noche! –Gritó la chica-, pero no podemos empezar una pelea sin mediadoras ¿verdad? ¡Qué entren las mediadoras!

En ese momento 20 chicas vestidas como Fujitas entraron para mediar las peleas, Wasabi busco con la vista a ver si alguna de ellas era una fujita real, pero al igual que con los volantes, era chicas disfrazadas aunque reconocer una fujita real de una falsa era difícil.

-¡Y ahora denle un aplauso a nuestras jueces! ¡Mizaki, Suki y Nagisa! –Wasabi prestó mucha atención para ver a las fujitas que estaban haciendo una entrada hábil saltando entre las gradas y acomodándose en las sillas pertenecientes a las jueces. Ninguna de ellas eran las que habían causado tanto desastre, pero eran fujitas reales y Wasabi lo sabía ya que logró ver que traían armas ocultas a simple vista pero bastante obvias si ya habías peleado con ellas con anterioridad

-Hay en total 500 peleadores –habló una de las fujitas, Nagisa-, más de los esperados, así que hoy eliminaremos a la mitad de ustedes. Solo 250 quedaran y esos se enfrentarán hasta quedar solo 125 y luego de esos 125 se eliminaran 25 por medio de tres combates, si pierdes 2 de esos combates estas fuera. ¡Qué comience el Torneo!

La multitud gritó de júbilo mientras en la pantalla se mostraban los primeros 20 combates simultáneos, la lista de nombres apareció con el nombre de _Kyle_ en ella.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** El más largo que eh escrito, enserio es equivalente a 18 hojas de Word. Ahora los comentarios.

_Milagros Montero: _hahaha tienes razón Gogo sería rival de cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino para obtener a Hiro, y nop el Tadahoney está bien no hubo quiebre hahah y sobre lo de Cass x Krei o Cass x Callahan creo que lo someteré a votación.

_Dazzle-Vivid-190:_ Tienes razón no me había dado cuenta de las coincidencias en el capítulo anterior con el título y las votaciones hahaha que curioso, también sobre tu OC me alegra saber que te gusta como lo estoy manejando, espero te guste también como la manejé en este cap. ;)

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ La pareja de Cass la someteré a votación así que está en veremos eso, espero te guste este cap. ;)

_IsaiHdzr:_ ¡ODIEMOS JUNTAS A LA MALDITA COMPAÑÍA DE CABLE! Fuera de eso todo bien. Gracias por tus PM y tus reviews llenos de información me son súper útiles, los celos comienzan y se empezarán a hacer potentes, créeme, además también de que Hiro pronto estará en varias encrucijadas que lo harán acercarse o alejarse de Gogo, varias de ellas causadas por estos celos, también sobre Callahan x Cass o Krei x Cass creo que lo someteré a votación, así el público elegirá la pareja que más les guste.

_Strawhat Amagon:_ Ese "Oh por Dios" me mató de risa, no sé porque solo lo hizó hahaha tienes buen olfato para esta trama sabes pero ¿estás en lo correcto? Eh ahí la cuestión.

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Nop no he decidido sobre quién se quedará con Cass, por otra parte Hiro 7u7 hahaha pobre chico las vergüenzas que pasa.

_Nightspider:_ hahaha me gustó la idea, pero no podía ponerla ya que quiero mantener a Hiro fuera de las peleas de robots, tal vez Max y Atom hagan una pequeña aparición en el próximo capítulo.

_Conuk:_ hahaha si pobre Tadashi, pero todo se solucionó bien al final y además Fred también entro al espionaje así que esperemos verlos como equipo o quizás como rivales, Tomoyo y Wasabi su relación se desarrollara probablemente como civiles así que le atinaste más o menos. ¡Yo también soy de México! Más específicamente de Guadalajara.

_Lectora Ninja:_ Hola lectora fantasma ¿ninja? Lo que sea, espero este capítulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus cumplidos. Nop Tadahoney no rompió así que tranquila, Hiro y Gogo también son mi OTP desde el inicio, no se me llegaron al corazón y sobre el nombre de Tomosabi, me gusta :D y no te preocupes por dejar reviews largos, ami me gustan los reviews largos ;)

Bien creo que eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	20. Chapter 20 Rumores

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola lectores feliz miércoles de capítulo :D, oigan cuando recién inicie este fanfic les prometí que si no subía en una semana compensaría con dos capítulos la semana siguiente y hasta ahora siempre he subido capítulo cada semana pero contando el hecho de que las pasadas dos semanas los he hecho sufrir actualizando tarde y todo eso, así que en la semana subiré otro capítulo como recompensa por todos los inconvenientes que han sucedido así que estén pendientes ok. Y a los lectores nuevos ¡bienvenidos! Y a los veteranos también un beso y un abrazo y los lectores fantasmas les mando un chocolate imaginario y un abrazo hahahha espero a todos les guste este capítulo ;)

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Frozen-Winter-Heart que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 20. Rumores.

Kyle/Megaboth vs Gideon/Destructor

Era el primer combate desarrollado en la arena no. 1 así que Wasabi resolvió quedarse a verlo, después de todo no había señales de peligro en la ciudad y en todo caso si algo sucediera Hiro lo llamaría.

-¡Combatientes a las arenas! –gritó la chica punk que al parecer sería la _Piloto_ de todo el espectáculo. Cuándo todos estuvieron en las arenas de combate las mediadoras fujitas colocaron sus sombrillas en medio de los robots y comenzaron la cuenta regresiva-, ¡Dos robots entran, Uno sale! Preparados, Listos… ¡Peleen!

El combate comenzó con la multitud gritando y apoyando a su favorito, el combatiente de Tadashi tenía un robot imponente de color rojo y plateado que parecía aún más monstruoso al frente de Megaboth, pero Tadashi sabía bien lo que hacía, Mgaboth se movía hábilmente y golpeaba al robot aunque claro el tamaño del pequeño robot (y el hecho de que tuviera una cara sonriente pintada) era suficiente como para crear burla hacia él.

"Idiota" "¡Perderás!" "Vete a casa con tu juguetito" eran algunas de las cosas que le gritaban a Tadashi desde las gradas, Wasabi estaba a punto de voltearse y gritarles algo a todos esos inútiles pero otra voz irrumpió entre ellos.

-¡Silencio Malditos Cretinos! ¡Vamos Megaboth! –gritó la voz de una chica. Wasabi al voltear vio a la chica rubia y esbelta, vestida con jeans rotos, converse rosas y una blusa negra con letras en amarillo que decían "I´M A CHEMICAL REACTION".

-¿¡Honey!? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Hola Wasabi –dijo la rubia sentándose al lado del afroamericano con una sonrisa-, ¿Te gusta mi estilo para "mezclarme"?

-No puedo creer que estés usando jeans, es más, ni siquiera sabía que tenías jeans –dijo Wasabi sorprendido ante el estilo de la rubia-, ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

-No estaba tranquila en casa sabiendo que Tadashi estaba aquí, así que decidí venir –contestó la rubia para luego volver a gritar-, ¡Vamos amor rompe su robótico trasero! –Wasabi estaba más que sorprendido por la rudeza de su amiga en su apoyo para Tadashi, sin duda se estaba mezclando bien.

-¿Oye Kyle ella es tú novia? –preguntó Gideon a Tadashi haciendo qué volteara a ver de reojo a la rubia que lo apoyaba _"¿¡Honey!?"_-, es muy linda, cuándo te venza la invitaré a salir, no creo que ella quiera estar con un perdedor cómo tú.

Ese comentario hizo enfurecer a Tadashi después de todo, nadie se metía con su chica.

-Megaboth, destruye –dijo Tadashi activando el comando destructivo del pequeño robot negro y aumentando el tamaño del control remoto. Gideon empezó a perder rápidamente la pelea en cuanto Megaboth se desarmo totalmente para luego volverse a armar alrededor de su Destructor y finalmente comprimirlo hasta romperlo por la mitad ganando el combate.

-¡Megaboth Gana! –anunció la mediadora fujita llamando la atención de todos.

-Parece que tenemos a nuestro primer ganador –anunció la _piloto_ punk-, ¡KYLE con su robot Megaboth pasan a la segunda ronda!

La multitud vitoreo a Tadashi quién se levantó y alzo a Megaboth en señal de triunfo para luego retirarse hacia las gradas, mientras pasaba entre la gente los chicos cocaban la mano y el puño con él, las chicas le daban números de teléfono y sonrisas insinuantes, pero a él lo único que le importaba era llegar con Honey y besarla, cosa que hizo en cuanto la tuvo en frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el pelinegro en cuanto se separó del beso.

-No podía dejarte solo, tenía que ver que todo estuviera bien –contestó Honey Lemon-, además de cuidarte de otras distracciones –agregó Honey viendo los números de teléfono que había recibido, en cuanto Tadashi lo noto tomo todos los papelitos, los arrugo y los tiro para luego volverla a besar.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 7:00 p.m.

Gogo y Hiro habían estado discutiendo una y otra vez sobre lo que había sucedido en YuziTec, tratando de encontrar una pista que les ayudara a agilizar el espionaje que comenzaría mañana.

-En YuziTec hay en total 20 pisos, así que tendremos que buscar solo en 6 pisos, aunque creo que lo más obvio sería que trabajara para alguien de mucho rango –dijo Hiro aun recostado al lado de Gogo en su cama.

-Así es, como los inversionistas, socios o la directora –mencionó Gogo.

-Exacto, el señor Lee nos había dicho que los sospechosos eran los 5 socios de la compañía que formaban parte del consejo ¿cierto?, además de Daisuke el antiguo director de la compañia y bueno ahora también Aiori –dijo Hiro contando con sus dedos a los sospechosos.

-Daisuke ¿Dónde estará? –se preguntó Gogo-, ¿Aiori te mencionó algo sobre él?

-No realmente, solo me dijo que el proyecto lo había iniciado él pero que algo le faltaba, supongo que eran mis microboths.

-¿Y por qué no te los pidió? Es decir Aiori llega un día y te contacta para proponerte un trato a pocos días de su nombramiento de directora y Daisuke con 6 meses en el puesto ¿no podía hacer lo mismo? –Preguntó Gogo-, esto no me huele bien.

-Es verdad, si Daisuke necesitaba mis microboths ¿Por qué no pedírmelos? –Preguntó Hiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza y recostándose en ellas-, y ahora está prácticamente desaparecido. Ese chico debe ocultar algo, algo muy grave como para desaparecer de esa forma de la faz de la tierra.

-No creo que este muy lejos de aquí –mencionó Gogo pensándolo un poco-, su prometida ¿está en coma cierto? Si yo tuviera a alguien tan querido en coma procuraría estar muy cerca de esa persona.

-Es verdad –coincidió Hiro-, Daisuke debe estar cerca de ella.

-Muy cerca –coincidió Gogo acercándose un poco más a Hiro hasta que sus brazos quedaron completamente juntos. Hiro estaba sonrojado ¿qué sentía por Gogo? Su cercanía le provocaba este aumento de velocidad cardiaca, ese calor dentro de su pecho, esas mariposas (avispas) dentro de su estómago y ese hormigueo en sus manos, sentía algo especial por ella, pero no era lo mismo que sentía por la tía Cass, ese amor maternal, no era lo que sentía por Elsa o Anna, ese cariño amistoso que despiertan las personas que te hacen reír o las que ves todos los días, no era igual a lo que sentía por Honey Lemon, esa admiración y amor que le tienes a tus amigas o hermanas, lo que sentía por Gogo era todo eso junto y al mismo tiempo nada de eso, era demasiado complicado, doloroso y maravilloso para tratarse de algo de eso.

Gogo se relajaba a su lado, era increíble como el aura de Hiro se moldeaba a la perfección con la de ella o como la de ella se amoldaba a la de él, no había muchas personas con las que Gogo se sintiera realmente cómoda, prácticamente su reducido grupo de amigos eran esas pocas personas con las que podía sentarse y relajarse, pero con Hiro había más. Era cálido como el hogar, como ese sentimiento que te embarga al estar en tu lugar favorito, haciendo tu actividad favorita con la seguridad de que todo estará bien, así se sentía estar a su lado y la verdad era que nunca había sentido que eso le sucediera con alguien más.

Algo vibro entre ellos, literalmente, el celular en el bolsillo de Hiro vibro rompiendo el momento. Hiro se levantó y contestó el teléfono.

-¿Wasabi?

-"Hiro ¡Tadashi ganó la primera ronda!" –Habló Wasabi desde el otro lado de la línea-, "ahora solo esperamos a qué Fred entre en combate"

-Excelente –dijo Hio con una sonrisa haciendo que Gogo también se sentará esperando saber que sucedía-, y sobre el espionaje ¿algo nuevo?

-"Bueno las tres fujitas que se supone son las jueces no son las que nos han estado causando problemas" –dijo Wasabi haciendo qué Hiro se llevara una mano al cabello.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Gogo.

-Wasabi te pondré en alta voz, Gogo está conmigo –dijo Hiro alejando el celular de su oreja.

-"¿Qué haces ahí Gogo?" –preguntó Wasabi .

-Me quedaré a cenar, ahora la investigación ¿qué encontraron? –preguntó Gogo.

-"Pues las tres jueces son las fujitas que buscamos pero si son fujitas, hay mediadoras disfrazadas como fujitas pero ellas no parecen ser del clan"

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hiro.

-"Las jueces tiene armas, las mediadoras no"

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Hiro.

-"Si, Tadashi ha estado preguntando entre sus admiradores para saber si alguien conoce al patrocinador de todo esto"

-¿Y? –preguntaron ambos pelinegros.

-"Solo rumores, algunos dicen qué es un adinerado de la zona, otros qué es una compañía de robots qué busca copiar modelos para lanzarlos al mercado, nadie está seguro" –contestó Wasabi.

-Y no hay señal de que alguien sospeche de los Yakuzas –contestó Hiro-, ¿Espera dijiste admiradores?

-"Eh… ¿sí?"

-¿Están llamando demasiado la atención?

-"Bueno, Tadashi es muy bueno en esto, además es más fácil conseguir información así"

-Supongo, solo consigan información ¿de acuerdo?

-"Tranquilo Hiro, Honey Lemon no permitirá que algo le pase a tu hermano en todo caso"

-¿¡Honey eta ahí también!? –preguntó Hiro.

-"Eh…aldjajdjldhf se corta la señal aljdjladjlañ no te escucho Hiro adjadadjlad" –y con eso se cortó la llamada.

-¿Qué acaso todos fueron a las peleas de robots? –preguntó Hiro a Gogo quién solo se encogió de hombros.

-No importa Hiro, es mejor tener a Tadashi con toda la guardia real detrás de él –dijo Gogo levantándose y estirándose-, además mientras más personas estén ahí más información se recolectara.

-Esa información junto con lo que obtengamos en YuziTec debe darnos al causante de estos disturbios, del incendio en el ITSF y secuestrador de mi hermano que después lo abandono en San Diegasaki.

-Lo atraparemos –le dijo Gogo posando su mano en su hombro. Haciendo al pelinegro sonreír, su sonrisa le daba vida.

-¡Chicos vengan a cenar! –gritó la tía Cass.

-Las damas primero –dijo Hiro al llegar a las escaleras haciendo un ademán con su mano provocando que Gogo rodara los ojos y bajara siendo secundada por el pelinegro.

.

.

.

Mansión Lee 7:15 p.m.

Robert Callahan se encontraba recluido en su habitación, no porque no pudiera salir sino porque el mismo había decidido no salir de ahí, así era mejor.

-Señor Callahan –habló Heathcliff entrando a la habitación-, el señor Lee quiere verlo.

Robert se paró y siguió al estoico mayordomo hasta la sala donde estaba el señor Lee esperándolo, Robert se sentó frente a él esperando escuchar cualquier cosa menos lo que iba a escuchar.

-Señor Callahan, tuve reportes de su hija –dijo el señor Lee llamando la atención del profesor.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Está bien, los agentes la cuidan minuciosamente –contestó el señor Lee-, sin embargo me han informado que muchos agentes de la zona de San Fransokyo han sido llamados por disturbios graves en otras zonas del país, por lo tanto nos hemos quedado un poco cortos en personal.

-¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Abigail corre peligro?

-No, su hija seguirá siendo custodiada y gracias a que ella está fuera de este asunto no necesita muchos agentes detrás de ella, pero hay otras personas que si –Robert no entendía nada ¿si Abigail no estaba en peligro que quería informarle entonces?-. Dígame Robert, ¿cuántos a años lo condenarón?

-25 –contestó Callahan agachando la cabeza.

-¿A escuchado hablar sobre el servicio comunitario? –Robert levantó la mirada algo confundido-, usted no es un hombre muy anciano ¿no le gustaría tener la oportunidad de ver a sus nietos jugar y crecer sin tener una jaula de por medio?

-¿Cuál es el punto? –preguntó Callahan cansado de los rodeos.

-Protección, SHIELD está dispuesto a asegurarse de una completa reducción de su condena, en vez de 25 años ¿qué tal solo 7? A cambio de que usted le entregue una completa protección a una de las personas involucradas en todo este lio Yakuza y claro también a cambio de alguna de su tecnología privada.

Robert se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabían ellos que él tenía tecnología privada?

-Vamos Robert no se sorprenda, todos los científicos tienen tecnología privada, vea a Hiro por ejemplo, apenas 14 años y ya tiene armaduras más avanzadas a las de cualquier gobierno, incluso me atrevo a decir que algún día, si él se lo propone, superará a Stark –comentó el señor Lee con una sonrisa-, entonces ¿qué responde?

-¿A quién debo cuidar? –preguntó Callahan.

-Oh esa es la mejor parte, usted ya la conoce –dijo el señor Lee con una sonrisa-, la señorita Cass.

.

.

.

Arena de Peleas de Robots 8:00 p.m.

-¡Solo faltan las 3 últimas rondas para ver quién continua a la segunda fase del torneo y quién queda descalificado! –anunció la piloto. Fred y los demás esperaban que por fin el nombre de _Matt_ apareciera en el tablero pero de nueva cuenta no apareció, sin embargo habían 3 diferentes sujetos llamados Fredzilla.

-¡Les dije que Fredzilla era un buen nombre! –les reclamo Fred a Tadashi y Wasabi quienes solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Lo siento viejo, ¿pero quién diría que era un apodo tan popular? –se disculpó Wasabi.

-No te apures Fredy todos sabemos que tú eres el único y original Fredzilla –lo consoló Honey Lemon.

-Gracias Honey Lemon, tu si eres amiga –le contestó Fred. Mientras veían los combates pero para ser honestos no había ninguno que valiera la pena.

-Iré al baño –anuncio Honey Lemon avanzando entre las gradas recibiendo varias miradas coquetas de algunos chicos (cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Tadashi) mientras otras chicas murmuraban cosas de ella.

Honey entró a los baños de chicas donde estaban algunas otras chicas con pinta peligrosa hablando, Honey se detuvo a escuchar las conversaciones.

-¿Entonces dices que los Yakuzas son los patrocinadores? –pregunto una chica de blusa negra con una camisa a cuadros morada y pantalones de un purpura oscuros-, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Eres tonta o qué? Los folletos tenían el símbolo de los Yakuzas pero al revés –contestó la otra chica con cabello corto totalmente blanco y una sudadera azúl celeste junto a una rubia de sudadera verde-, es obvio que ellos están detrás de esto.

-Estás loca –contestó la chica de camisa a cuadros saliendo del baño seguida por otras dos chicas.

-¿Por qué es tan terca siempre? –preguntó la chica de la sudadera azúl.

-Vidia siempre lo es –contestó la rubia de sudadera verde.

-Si te sirve de algo, yo te creo –dijo Honey Lemon entrando a la conversación-, también vi el símbolo.

-¿Y para qué crees que estén haciendo todo esto? Es decir _los Yakuzas –_dijo la chica de cabello blanco susurrando las últimas dos palabras.

-No lo sé ¿alguna idea? –preguntó Honey Lemon, las dos chicas se voltearon a ver entre sí eran increíblemente parecidas, probablemente gemelas y sus perfiles eran muy finos y sus cuerpos muy delgados y menudos, como si fueran pequeñas hadas.

-Son rumores –dijo la rubia de la sudadera-, pero dicen que los 100 ganadores serán reclutados para algo más grande que un simple torneo para llevarse dinero.

-¿Algo como qué? –preguntó intrigada Honey Lemon.

-No lo sabemos –dijo la de cabello blanco-, tal vez quieren reclutar peleadores para unirse al clan.

-¿Pero para que les servirían peleadores de robots si quieren guerreros? Es decir ¿no serviría en ese caso más un torneo de artes marciales o algo así? –preguntó Honey.

-Tal vez quieran apoderarse de la red tecnológica de la ciudad –sugirió la chica del cabello blanco-, ¿Quiénes mejor que los peleadores de robots para eso?

Honey lo pensó un momento y de repente todo tenía sentido, tal vez esa era la respuesta, pero aun habían cabos sueltos. En eso la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la chica llamada Vidia con cara furiosa.

-¿Oigan van a venir o qué? No las esperare por siempre.

-Relájate Vidia estábamos hablando con… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?

-Honey Lemon –dijo la rubia recibiendo una mirada de pies a cabeza por parte de Videa que luego sonrió de forma casi venenosa.

-A si, tu eres la novia de ese chico Kyle ¿verdad? Dime donde se consiguen de esos.

-¡Vidia! –La regaño la chica de sudadera verde-, discúlpala a veces es una completa molestia.

-Cómo sea, debemos irnos, ya va a empezar la siguiente ronda de peleadores –dijo Vidia saliendo del lugar.

-Lamentamos eso –dijo la chica de cabellos blancos-, por cierto soy Perinwinkle y ella es mi hermana Tinker Bell.

-¿Qué clase de nombres son esos? –preguntó Honey Lemon con una sonrisa obteniendo un par de vuelta.

-No lo sé ¿qué clase de nombre es Honey Lemon? –preguntó Tinker Bell saliendo con su hermana del baño-, nos vemos luego.

Honey regreso a las gradas con una sonrisa increíblemente grande y positiva llamando la atención de Tadashi.

-¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa tan grande amor?

-Creo que obtuve información muy útil –contestó Honey Lemon besando la mejilla del pelinegro.

-¡Oigan Fre… quiero decir Matt ya va a pelear! –dijo Wasabi apuntando a la tabla.

Matt Murdock/Daredevil vs Jonny/Iron machine

-¿Le puso a su robot Daredevil? –preguntó Honey Lemon mientras Wasabi y Tadashi hacían una clásica facepalm.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 8:20 p.m.

-Cass la cena estuvo deliciosa –dijo Gogo terminando su comida y recibiendo una sonrisa de la mujer castaña y otra de Hiro.

-Bueno, sabes que eres bienvenida a cenar cuando quieras –le contestó la tía Cass recogiendo los platos-, yo limpiare todo y no se atrvan a ayudarme, mejor prepárense para el día de mañana.

-Tía Cass es solo ir a un trabajo, no es nada excepcional –contestó Hiro dejando ver la separación de sus dientes a través de su sonrisa.

-Sin peros, no quiero que mañana suceda algo y ustedes no tengan si quiera idea de cómo manejar la situación –les dijo ligeramente amenazadora-, preparen cualquier escenario posible.

-Tía Cass ves demasiadas películas de espías –dijo Hiro recibiendo una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados de su tía-, jeje solo decía.

-No te preocupes Cass todo saldrá bien –dijo Gogo observando a Hiro con una sonrisa cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a la mujer castaña.

-Vayan a preparar su plan entonces –dijo la tía Cass guiándolos a las escaleras haciendo subir a ambos pelinegros quienes solo se reían del nerviosismo de la tía de Hiro.

-Se preocupa demasiado –dijo Hiro recostándose en la cama.

-Con justa razón Hiro, los Yakuzas no son un juego –dijo Gogo recostándose a su lado, en ese punto ya no les era incomoda esa posición, como si las pocas horas previas les hubieran sido suficientes como para acostumbrarse a esa cercanía y a que sus brazos estuvieran en total contacto.

-Aun así no es como si un montón de Yakuzas enmascarados fueran a acecharnos todo el tiempo ocultos en las sombras –dijo Hiro soltando un bostezo que luego le contagio a Gogo.

-Incluso si no están enmascarados y acechándonos todo el tiempo son peligrosos Hiro –dijo la pelinegra volteándose de lado para ver el perfil de Hiro-, solo hay que tener cuidado ¿sí?

-Gogo –dijo Hiro posicionándose de la misma forma que Gogo quedando así frente a frente, las mejillas de ambos mostraban ese tono rosado, la mano de Hiro busco la de Gogo y la tomo-, somos un equipo nada de esto fallara.

Gogo sonrió ante la determinación del muchacho y acepto el apretón de manos que le daba su amigo, sin estar conscientes de ello poco a poco se quedaron dormidos con las manos aún entrelazadas solo que al principio tenían unidas solo las palmas y para cuando ambos estaban ya fuera de la conciencia de estar despierto sus dedos estaban totalmente entrelazados.

.

.

.

Arena de Peleas de Robots 8:45 p.m.

-¡Con esto concluimos la primer fase del torneo! –Gritó la _piloto_ de peleas-, ¡Estén atentos para el anuncio de cuándo será la segunda etapa!

-Felicidades a los ganadores –dijo Nagisa levantándose de su asiento junto con las otras dos fujitas-, esperamos ver más de ustedes en los siguientes combates.

Y con eso las tres fujitas desaparecieron en una nube de humo y la arena, entre gritos y aplausos, de vitorearon a las fujitas y a los ganadores. Los chicos salieron entre el barullo de gente, muchos de ellos aullando el nombre Kyle y Matt a todo pulmón, al parecer eran de los favoritos. Vidia al parecer también había combatido y muchos también estaban vitoreándola, junto con un chico de unos 14 o 15 llamado Max que derroto a un duro rival con su mini robot Athom que copiaba los movimientos de su dueño. Así como ellos había muchos más que eran formidables combatientes y al igual que ellos había muchos que sospechaban del torneo.

-Debemos conseguir información de quién sea posible –dijo Tadashi ya estando dentro de la Van de Wasabi-, al parecer no somos los únicos que sospechan de este torneo.

-Si esas chicas que hablaron con Honey están en lo correcto entonces ya sabemos porque hicieron este torneo –dijo Wasabi conduciendo fuera del lugar hacia el Lucky Cat Café para dejar a Tadashi.

-Necesitamos quedarnos en el torneo lo más posible y salir victoriosos –dijo Fred.

-Tú solo lo dices por los teléfonos de chicas que te dieron ¿verdad? –preguntó Honey Lmeon viendo la cantidad exuberante de papelitos en sus manos, Fred sonrio y se sacó el gorro dónde tenía aún más números de teléfono, Facebooks y WhatsApp.

-También lo hago por el equipo, quizás alguna de estas sexy chicas tenga información –dijo Fred con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Claaaroooo –contestaron todos a coro mientras llegaban al Lucky Cat Café y dejaban a Tadashi, quién por supuesto beso a Honey Lemon despidiéndose y les pidió a los chicos que la llevaran a salvo a casa.

En cuánto Tadashi entro (por la puerta que llevaba directo a la casa y no a la cafetería) subió las escaleras y vio a la tía Cass intentando ver televisión aunque claro se veía algo estresada seguramente porque él aún no estaba en casa, así que fue y la sorprendió abrazándola por la espalda como un niño abrazaría a su madre al darle una sorpresa.

-¡Tadashi! –Dijo emocionada la tía Cass besando la mejilla del muchacho y abrazandolo de regreso-, ¿Estas bien querido? ¿Alguien te lastimo?

-No tía Cass todo estuvo bien –dijo el pelinegro-, ¿Dónde está Hiro?

-Arriba cielo él y Gogo están arriba planeando su entrada a YuziTec –dijo la tía Cass con una sonrisa.

-¿Gogo sigue aquí? –Se preguntó Tadashi-, iré a verlos –con eso Tadashi subió rápidamente encontrando la puerta de su habitación cerrada y un total silencio dentro de ella, eso era algo sospechoso pensaba Tadashi mientras se apuraba en entrar al dormitorio. Cuándo abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron al ver aquella imagen. Gogo totalmente abrazada al torso Hiro, su hermano con su mano derecha entrelazada en el cabello de la pelinegra y la izquierda entrelazada a la mano de ella.

Tadashi estaba tan sorprendido que dio un paso atrás haciendo un pequeño ruido que causo que Gogo se removiera un poco para luego abrir los ojos observando la posición en la que estaba y encontrarse con que Tadashi los estaba viendo. Gogo se quedó muda, ninguna explicación se le venía a la cabeza y era obvio que Tadashi quería una, poco a poco Gogo se levantó deshaciendo el nudo entre la mano de ella y la de Hiro y separándose lo más lentamente posible para no perturbar el sueño de Hiro. Gogo y Tadashi salieron de la habitación ambos se veían él uno al otro sin cruzar palabra.

-Gracias, por cuidar de él –dijo Tadashi.

-No hay problema –contestó Gogo con una sonrisa.

-Así que… te gustan los jovencitos ¿eh? Asaltacunas –la acuso Tadashi.

-ASH. Había olvidado lo molesto que eras –contestó Gogo saliendo del lugar con Tadashi a su espalda.

-Solo digo –dijo Tadashi-, pero es enserio es muy joven para ti –dijo Tadashi son expresión seria.

-Tadashi deja de lado tu papel de hermano celoso ¿quieres? Hiro y yo somos buenos amigos ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada de malo en ello –Tadashi la miró por unos segundos y luego suspiro.

-Tienes razón, yo lo siento Gogo –contestó Tadashi.

-Cómo sea, nos vemos luego Hamada, despídeme de tú tía y de Hiro –dijo Gogo tomando su casco de motocicleta y saliendo de la residencia Hamada hacia la oscuridad de la noche mientras se preguntaba ¿Por qué era tan complicado querer a Hiro?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien aquí termina este capítulo, espero les sea de su agrado.

_IsaiHdzr:_ Ok este capítulo puse un poco sobre la amistad ente Gogo y Tadashi aunque claro que en un futuro pondré más, también en un futuro pondré más sobre Tadashi como un hermano mayor molesto haahaha pobre Hiro la que le espera y también sobre el trato "especial" de Gogo hacia Hiro. Y sobre esa pregunta de si Hiro sabe lo que siente por Gogo, dejémoslo como un "no sé lo que siento pero es muy fuerte" traté de centrarme más en Gogo esta vez así que espero te guste, otra vez muchas gracias por la información que me das es de mucha ayuda siempre :D y sobre la compensación tienes razón así que tal vez en el transcurso de la semana suba otro capítulo.

_Frozen-Winter-Heart: _Hola Dazzle, me gusta tu nuevo nombre y por supuesto que no me molesta que lo cambiaras hahaha de ahora en adelante te diré Winter ¿ok? Gracias por leer mi fic y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior hahaha "si es más largo es mejor" me mataste con eso hahaha, sip mi misión era ponerlos nerviosos con lo de Gogo pero al final nada ;D y no los celos son parte del fic pero no serán el tema principal en todo, son solo un medio y no daré detalles del accidente de la hermana de Tomoyo porque no quiero spoilearte pero en un futuro todo quedará resuelto

_Conuk: _hahaha trauma para Hiro lo sé pobresito pero tienes razón para eso sirven los hermanos mayores (yo soy la hermana mayor y la prima mayor de toda mi familia muajajajaja) Tomoyo aprenderá tarde o temprano que el amor es muy fuerte como para pelear contra él. Saludos desde Guadalajara.

_Strawhat Amagon:_ hahahaha la verdad yo si conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta pero me daré el gusto de dejarte en la duda, por el bien de la intriga. La escena del cuarto de Hiro estaba hecha con la total intención de acercarlos pero no tanto, el beso hubiera sido muy forzado. Y no te preocupes si tus reviews son cortos, a veces simplemente no hay inspiración o no hay nada que decir y eso esa bien ;D

_Nightspider:_ Max y Athom hicieron su primera aparición ¡Yhei! Ojala algún día Disney venga y me diga, vamos a hacer la segunda parte de Big Hero 6 y tu fanfic e el guion (si eso me pasara lloraría de la emoción y gritaría como loca) y sobre lo de Baymax es verdad, eh dejado algo olvidado a nuestro robot adorable pero no te preocupes en un futuro hará más apariciones y será parte crucial de la historia ya que, bueno, es Baymax, no lo podemos ignorar.

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ hahaha no te apures, a veces yo estoy escribiendo y llega mi papá en ese mismo modo hahaha y yo como "pero papá no soy floja, estoy cultivando el antiguo arte d shippear y escribir fanfcis" hahaahaha Espero te guste este cap.

_DanLiz Viveros:_ A veces eso ocurre con la pagina :/ no sé cosas raras, pero lo bueno fue que ya pudiste dejar el review y tienes razón a partir de ahora Tadashi será considerado inmortal por ser bendecido con mis místicos poderes de escritora de fanfics hahaha.

_Zuri Hinamori Tomago:_ Gracias por amar mis fanfics hahaha es genial saber que todavía hay más personas que empiezan a leer mi fanfic y les gusta espero este capítulo te guste también :D P.D. Si estás leyendo esto ¡Felicidades llegaste al capítulo 20 de este fic!

_Chicaotaku102:_ Hola, leí tu review del capítulo 6 y al día siguiente apareció el del capítulo 19 y yo estaba "wow esta chica lee rápido" hahaha y eso me subió mucho el ánimo es decir ¿leíste mi fanfic en dos días? Eso solo se hace cuando te gusta mucho algo así que mil gracias por leer mi fanfic y apreciarlo.

_Milagros Montero: _Hola, casi no he visto Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no porque no quisiera, más bien soy mala viendo series o caricaturas porque rara vez sigo un horario fijo en la televisión, soy como "oh mira están pasando esto lo dejare ahí y lo veré todos los días" y al día siguiente lo olvido por completo y sobre el crossover no lo sé, siento que se vería algo forzado o un poco sin sentido de importancia en la historia :/ aunque puedo hacer menciones como lo he hecho con otros personajes. :D

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ;) creo que ese es o es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	21. Chapter 21 Inicia el trabajo

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola queridos lectores ¿cómo se la han pasado? Espero que bien, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, a los más veteranos también, los lectores fantasmas y los de paso, espero este cap les guste :D y lamento no haber subido el capítulo que prometí la semana pasada pero estuve algo ocupada :/ sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 21. Inicia el trabajo.

San Fransokyo 6:30 a.m.

Hiro estaba profundamente dormido, su cama tenía un aroma distinto como a una combinación entre chicle, cuero sintético y otro aroma que no pudo identificar pero que le era muy familiar, también sintió como una sensación de vacío en su mano, cuándo abrió los ojos se vio a sí mismo en la ropa del día anterior solo que sin tenis y el lado de la habitación de Tadashi ocupado. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Hiro al ver a Tadashi en su pijama acostado en su cama.

Mientras el pelinegro se levantaba vio el reloj, Gogo y él tenían que estar a las 8:00 a.m. en YuziTec así que… _"¡Gogo!"_ pensó Hiro recordando la noche anterior cayendo dormido al lado de Gogo.

-¡Tadashi! –gritó Hiro encimándose en la cama del otro pelinegro.

-5 minutos más tía Cass –contestó Tadashi tumbando a Hiro de la cama en un brusco movimiento.

-¡Tadashi despierta! –Gritó Hiro sin ver ningún resultado-, bien le diré a Honey Lemon que vuelva después.

-¿Honey? –Se levantó el Hamada mayor-, ¿dónde está? ¿Ha esperado mucho?

-No está aquí Tadashi, ¿dónde está Gogo? Me quede dormido y…. ¡AGH! Seguramente cree que soy raro o algo así –dijo Hiro caminando de un lado a otro meciendo su cabello de por si desarreglado.

-Ella se fue anoche –dijo Tadashi aguantando la risa de ver a su hermano tan preocupado por lo que una chica piense de él-, y si ella cree que eres un raro.

-¿¡Qué!? –Se preocupó Hiro abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos-, ¿Bromeas cierto?

-Claro que bromeo, ella se quedó dormida también pero la desperté para que se fuera a casa –dijo Tadashi estirándose-, por cierto no puedo creer que mi hermano 4 años menor ya duerma con chicas en su cama.

-¡Cállate Tadashi! –le gritó Hiro enrojeciendo.

-Es solo broma –le contestó Tadashi sin notar el sonrojo de Hiro por causa de la oscuridad-, pero en serio, eso de dormir con chicas mayores por ahora se ve tierno pero en unos dos años se verá extraño o pervertido, deberías evitar dormir con Gogo o con Honey… ¿Has dormido con Honey? –preguntó celoso Tadashi.

-No, solo con Gogo –contestó Hiro sonrojado.

-¿Has dormido más de una vez así con Gogo? –preguntó sorprendido Tadashi y algo serio.

-No, bueno si pero solo fue una vez y ¿no es raro quedarte dormido con tu amiga, cierto? –pregunto Hiro.

-Depende ¿fue una accidente o fue a propósito? –preguntó Tadahsi aún serio.

-¿Accidente? –"excepto en la playa cuándo literalmente le rogué que se quedara a dormir conmigo"-, Mira ayer estábamos hablando y simplemente caímos rendidos ¿de acuerdo?

-… Si, te creo –contestó Tadashi –viendo el reloj-, ¡Santo cielo Hiro son las 6:30 de la mañana! ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?... ¡Y en vacaciones!

-Los héroes nunca tiene vacaciones –contestó Hiro usando un tono de voz muy del estilo de super héroe.

-Corrección, los súper héroes no tiene vacaciones pero los hermanos de los súper héroes que trabajan en cubierto hasta tarde pueden levantarse a la hora que quieran.

-¿Desde cuándo tu eres el que insiste en levantarse tarde? –preguntó Hiro incrédulo.

-Desde que tú te levantas a las 6:30 de la mañana –contestó Tadashi poniendo su almohada sobre la cabeza.

-Me daré una ducha –dijo el menor de los Hamada mientras que su hermano solo soltaba un sonido de afirmación.

.

.

.

YuziTec 7:00 a.m.

Aiori llegó a la empresa a la hora habitual con un termo de café en manos y su maletín, dentro del elevador revisaba su maquillaje y presentación en el reflejo de las puertas de acero inoxidable hasta que estas se abrieron en el último piso donde ya estaba su secretaria, puntual y eficiente como siempre.

-Buenos días señorita.

-Buen día –contestó de vuelta Aiori.

-Señorita, anoche dejaron esto para usted –dijo la secretaria entregándole un gran sobre.

-¿Quién lo dejó? –preguntó Aiori recogiendo el sobre.

-No lo sé, apareció ayer en mi escritorio por la tarde noche –contestó la secretaria.

-Bueno, gracias –contestó Aiori entrando a la oficina y dejando sus cosas dispuesta a abrir el sobre. Cuándo vació su contenido vio los estudios médicos de la hermana de Tomoyo. Con apuración, Aiori, comenzó a abrirlos y revisarlos. Al parecer los niveles de recuperación seguían en donde mismo, solo elevándose poco cada mes, estaba tardando demasiado en recuperarse, a este ritmo tendrían que desconectarla, a menos que el proyecto funcionara.

Aiori tomo los estudios y los metió en un cajón con llave de seguridad en su escritorio para luego revisar el reloj, aún era temprano, a las 8 en punto llegarían Hiro con su amiga y a las 8:15 seria la junta. Airori tomo un respiro y vio el papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio, tenía que llenar formas y documentos acerca del nuevo proyecto antes de que este comenzara.

.

.

.

7:15 a.m. Lucky Cat Café

La tía Cass estaba preparando el desayuno para Hiro cuándo un sonido del teléfono la distrajo de sus quehaceres.

-Habla Cass –contestó la mujer castaña sosteniendo el teléfono con su cabeza y su hombro mientras revolvía unos huevos en un tazon.

-"Buen día señorita Cass" –saludo el mayordomo Heathcliff con su refinada y estoica voz.

-¡Hola heathcliff –saludo con entusiasmo Cass contrastando de una forma divertida con la voz del mayordomo.

-"El amo Lee me ha pedido que le comunique que algunos agentes de SHIELD estarán encubiertos para brindarle protección, no debe preocuparse ni siquiera los notara excepto por uno que estará casi siempre a su lado" –dijo el mayordomo-, "lamentamos los inconvenientes que esto pueda causarle"

-Oh no se preocupen, después de todo es por mi seguridad, sería una malagradecida si les reclamara por algo así –contestó la tía Cass-, gracias por avisar.

-"Esta tarde llegara con usted el hombre asignado a su protección" –dijo Heathcliff.

-Ok, gracias de nuevo –dijo la tía Cass colgando el teléfono mientras veía como el desayuno terminaba de cocinarse.

-Tía Cass eso huele delicioso –comentó Hiro bajando por las escaleras.

-Pronto estará listo, que guapo te ves con ese traje –le comento la tía Cass viendo a su sobrino con el traje negro puesto aunque sin corbata ni saco aún.

-Tía Cass por favor –dijo Hiro sentándose mientras su tía le servía el desayuno.

-Es la verdad –dijo la tía Cass mientras se sentaba a su lado-, ¿Gogo te recogerá?

-Sí, más tarde –contestó Hiro comiendo su desayuno.

-Seguro que ella opina lo mismo –dijo la tía Cass.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Hiro.

-Sobre que te ves guapo con el traje –le contestó la tía Cass con una sonrisa pícara mientras Hiro se atragantaba un poco causándole un ataque de tos.

-Tía Cass, ella no cree eso de nadie… que yo sepa –contestó Hiro algo sonrojado.

-Tu no lo sabes pero todas las mujeres compartimos una debilidad por los hombres en traje de gala, con camisas de botones de mangas largas arremangadas y los uniformados –le contestó la tía Cass mientras Hiro solo rodaba los ojos.

En ese momento Hiro termino su desayuno y se dispuso a lavar su traste así que arremango las mangas de su camisa mientras el timbre sonaba. La tía Cass abrió la puerta y vio a Gogo afuera con traje formal haciendo a la mujer castaña sonreír al imaginarse la sorpresa de su sobrino.

-Hola Gogo, que linda te ves –dijo la tía Cass dejándola pasar.

-Gracias Cass –contestó la pelinegra no muy segura de porque venía el cumplido-, ¿Dónde está Hiro?

-En la cocina querida, está lavando su trate –dijo la tía Cass mientras Hiro salía con un secador de la cocina y una sonrisa para saludar a Gogo, pero en cuanto la vio esa sonrisa se convirtió en un tremendo sonrojo, la pelinegra vestía una falda negra arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca a botones y un saco a juego con la falda y unos pequeños tacones, se veía hermosa mientras que Gogo también veía a Hiro con el pantalón de traje negro y la camisa a botones con las mangas arremangadas haciéndolo ver increíblemente atractivo.

-H-hola Gogo –saludo Hiro bajando la vista con una sonrisa mientras la pelinegra también sonreía.

-¿Qué hay nerd? –Contestó Gogo-, ¿Listo para irnos?

-Si iré por mi saco, está arriba –dijo el pelinegro corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación y bajando con rapidez con el saco ya puesto-, Listo, vámonos.

-Tengan cuidado –dijo la tía Cass abrazando a Hiro y luego soltándolo para abrazarlo de nuevo-, uno más. Adiós.

-Adios tía Cass, nos veremos más tarde.

Con eso ambos chicos se fueron en el auto de Gogo escuchando la canción "Carry on my Wayward son" del grupo Kansas.

-¡Rayos! –soltó de repente Hiro.

-Oye si mi música no te gusta solo dilo nerd no me lo grites –dijo Gogo algo molesta.

-No tus gustos musicales son perfectos –dijo Hiro sonrojándose-, es de-decir… olvide mi corbata.

-No hay problema tengo una en el asiento de atrás –dijo Gogo buscando con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el volante haciendo que Hiro se pusiera algo nervioso-, ¡Bingo! –dijo Gogo sacando la corbata y dándosela a Hiro.

-Una corbata ¿purpura? –dijo Hiro viéndola.

-Si la quieres está bien –dijo Gogo algo enfadada.

-No es perfecta, es solo que ¿Por qué tienes una corbata morada en tu automóvil?

-Iba a dártela para el día de hoy, supuse que solo tenías la corbata negra y para serte sincero parece que vas a un funeral –le contestó Gogo llegando al YuziTec y estacionando el automóvil.

-Gracias por pensar en mi –dijo Hiro colocándose la corbata, aunque al final Gogo tuvo que ayudarle.

-Listo, es hora de entrar –dijo Gogo bajando del automóvil junto con Hiro y entrando juntos a YuziTec. Ya estando dentro algunas personas se les quedaron viendo pero no más de unos momentos hasta que llegaron a la recepción donde estaba Aiori parada esperándolos.

-Bienvenidos –saludo Aiori con una sonrisa.

-Aiori ella es mi amiga Leiko Tomago –presentó Hiro a Gogo.

-Un placer –dijo Aiori saludando con la mano a la pelinegra quién correspondió el saludo-, así que tú ayudaste a Hiro con la construcción de los microbots.

-Sí, algo así –dijo Gogo con una sonrisa falsa, esa chica era demasiado amable y eso no le daba buena espina.

-Bueno vayamos arriba, la junta para presentarlos se efectuara a las 8:15 y son las 8:00 así que será mejor apurarnos –dijo Aiori entrando al elevador junto con los pelinegros-, ¿y donde se conocieron? –preguntó Aiori cuando las puertas del elvador se cerraron.

-Pues en la Universidad –dijo Hiro-, fue la primera persona con la que hable.

-En realidad yo te hable –contestó Gogo sonriendo y recordando aquel momento.

-Suena a algo muy tierno –dijo Aiori sintiendo el aura que se formaba entre ambos pelinegros y rompiéndola al mismo tiempo devolviéndolos a la realidad mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían-, vengan es por aquí.

Aiori los guió por un largo pasillo con puertas en ambos lados hasta que llegaron a una recepción con una puerta de cristal que se abría hacia la sala de juntas. Los dos pelinegros observaron a través del ventanal que cubria por completo la pared del exterior.

-Wow se puede ver casi toda la ciudad –dijo Gogo sintiendo a alguien a su lado.

-Sí, los últimos pisos tienen ese privilegio –dijo Aiori-, los inversionistas que forman parte del consejo tienen las oficinas en este piso.

-¿Y el siguiente? –preguntó Hiro.

-En el último piso hay dos oficinas, la del presidente, ósea la mí y la del vicepresidente que le corresponde a mi hermano, pero bueno él no está aquí –terminó Aiori algo decaída pero reponiéndose de inmediato.

-¿Cómo maneja lo de ser vicepresidente si no está aquí? –indago un poco más Gogo.

-Realmente la presencia física de los altos miembros de la empresa no es necesaria, tenemos un amplio sistema de manejo y administración vía electrónica, a menos que estén participando activamente en un proyecto, como sucederá conmigo que trabajare mano a mano con ustedes en la construcción de las nano-neuronas –dijo Aiori acomodando algunos papeles y luego viendo por el ventanal.

-Entonces tu hermano nunca viene a la empresa –dijo Gogo presionando un poco más.

-Yo… prefiero no hablar del tema –se disculpó Aiori.

-Claro entendemos –dijo Hiro evitando que Gogo dijera algo más. En ese momento un hombre de unos 45 años entro a la sala de juntas.

-Buen día señorita directora –saludo cortes y fríamente el hombre mientras detrás de él entraban los demás miembros del consejo, Aiori aprovecho el omento para indicarle a Hiro y Gogo que se sentaran a su izquierda, Aiori se sentó en la cabecera y a su lado derecho quedó un asiento vacío, los demás lugares se ocuparon y al final entro el inversionista más anciano quien le dedico una fría y escrupulito mirada a Hiro y Gogo.

-Buen día señorita directora –dijo el anciano tomando su lugar en la cabecera contraria-, y jóvenes –dijo refiriéndose al par de pelinegros, Gogo de inmediato reconoció la voz, era la que había escuchado por los pasillos cuándo entro a YuziTec persiguiendo a la fujita, lo cual la hizo ponerse tensa, cosa que a Hiro no le pasó desapercibida.

-Buen día caballeros –saludo Aiori levantándose de su asiento-, antes de empezar quiero presentarles a nuestros nuevos colaboradores y jefes del proyecto "Nano-neuronas" –dijo Aiori señalando a Hiro y Gogo-, Hiro Hamada y Leiko Tomago.

Los inversionistas comenzaron a murmullar cosas con excepción del más anciano, con un movimiento de mano Aiori los hizo callar a todos.

-Caballeros –volvió a llamar Aiori-, esto es importante, estos jóvenes inventores tienen en sus manos la clave para el proyecto, espero una completa aceptación y respeto para ellos ¿quedó claro? –Preguntó Aiori con una mirada paciente pero firme recibiendo como contestación un silencio fúnebre-, Bien. Hiro, Leiko, podrían presentarnos los planos.

Hiro saco una memoria junto que Aiori tomo y la implanto en el escritorio mostrando un diseño holográfico en 3D de los microbots haciendo que todos los inversionistas se acercaran más a la mesa de juntas.

-Esto es un microboth –dijo Hiro apuntando al holograma-, el diseño base fue sacado de los servos de levitación magnética inventados originalmente por el profesor Robert Callahan, la estructura básica fue mejorada para que reaccionara con los pulsos eléctricos enviados por los neurotransmisores cerebrales a través de una banda cerebral que usaba las frecuencias de radio y aumentaba la electricidad fabricada por el cerebro –explico Hiro manipulando el holograma para que los inversionistas vieran el interior del pequeño robot.

-El magnetismo que produce la electricidad enviada es lo que les da la capacidad de crear redes que los unen –explico ahora Gogo-, la levitación magnética implementada funciona como el sostén de las ideas.

-Formando así un pensamiento físico, lo que piensas lo hacen –terminó Hiro recibiendo una mirada de aprobación de parte de casi todos los inversionistas.

-¿Y cómo piensan traducir este invento al proyecto "Nano-Neuronas"? –preguntó el inversionista más anciano recibiendo una mirada afilada de parte de Aiori.

-Disminución –habló ahora Aiori-, los microboths tienen las mismas funciones que las redes neuronales, se enlazan con energía eléctrica fabricada por el cerebro transmitiendo información a través de ellas. Las personas en coma no pierden la capacidad de recibir información y procesarla, pierden la capacidad de enviarla a causa de la pérdida de neuronas cuya creación y desarrollo por alguna razón se alentó. Los microboths funcionarían como un sustituto temporal o permanente de estas células ayudando a enviar la información entre las amplias conexiones neuronales. Solo hay que fabricarlos con la intención de solo enviar la información a través de las redes que formen y por supuesto disminuir su tamaño.

Los inversionistas se votaron a ver entre ellos para que al final uno de ellos, no tan joven, no tan mayor dijera.

-El proyecto está aprobado por todo el consejo –anunció el inversionista con una gran sonrisa-, esperamos resultados en un mes. Felicidades señorita directora, este es su primer proyecto en YuziTec.

Todos los inversionistas se levantaron de la mesa y pasaron a darles la mano a Gogo y Hiro para después salir de ahí. Al final todo quedó en silencio por excepción de dos palmas chocando entre ellas haciendo la alusión a un aplauso sarcástico.

-Felicidades jóvenes –dijo el inversionista más anciano con algo de seriedad amenazante-, han logrado lo que nunca nadie pudo. Sorprenderme.

-Gracias mhh… señor –dijo Hiro aceptando el fuerte apretón de manos que le daba a Hiro para luego dirigirse a Gogo para tomarle la mano y besársela provocándole a la pelinegra una sensación desagradable y a Hiro un ceño fruncido.

-Espero se sientan cómodos en la empresa –dijo el hombre saliendo del lugar y dejando a los pelinegros solos.

-Agh dejo baba en mi mano –dijo Gogo limpiándose en su falda y haciendo a Hiro reír-, ese anciano es a quién escuche hablar cuando entre aquí.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó Hiro prestándole más atención a la pelinegra.

-Sí, nunca había escuchado una voz tan irritable –contestó Gogo-, ¿oye y Aiori?

-No lo sé –dijo Hiro-, supongo que está afuera –ambos pelinegros salieron y no vieron a nadie.

-Genial –dijo Gogo-, busquemosla.

-¿Buscar a quién? –preguntó Aiori saliendo de una oficina.

-A ti –dijo Hiro.

-Fui a asignarlos en el sistema como los jefes del proyecto –dijo Aiori entregándoles unos documentos y un par de tarjetas-, estos son los documentos de investigación neuronal que necesitaran y estas tarjetas para permitirles el acceso a los laboratorios y la oficina que les asignaremos, queríamos asignarles una a cada uno pero pensamos que era mejor si trabajaban juntos –termino Aiori guiándolos a la oficina de la que acababa de salir al entrar vieron una amplia área con un escritorio un par de sillones, estantes y por supuesto el típico ventanal de toda la pared.

-Es cómodo –dijo Gogo viendo el espacio.

-Los laboratorios están en las plantas subterráneas –dijo Aiori-, toda la segunda planta subterránea está a su mando y pronto me les uniré para vigilar el proyecto de cerca. Los esperarán ahí abajo a las 10 en punto, mientras pueden familiarizarse con la oficina yo estaré arriba –dijo Aiori sonriendo y cerrando la puerta.

Hiro y Gogo se sentaron en los sillones, el reloj apenas marcaba las 9:15 a.m. ambos pelinegros inspeccionaban con la mirada la oficina hasta que Gogo se acercó al ventanal viendo hacia la ciudad.

-La vista es hermosa –dijo Gogo..

-Sí, hermosa –coincidió Hiro viéndola a ella.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 9:20 a.m.

La tía Cass atendía el café, no estaba tan lleno pero aun así el trabajo seguía siendo algo pesado. La campanilla del local sonó dejando entrar a un hombre con una larga gabardina color caqui unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y lucía un cabello castaño bien recortado. Cass vio al hombre de espaldas inspeccionando el lugar supuso que era el agente así que decidió hablarle.

-¿Puedo ayudarle? –le preguntó Cass tocando el hombro del hombre que al voltear causo en la mujer castaña un palidecimiento.

-Necesitamos hablar… en privado –dijo Callahan tomando a Cass por el brazo con suavidad jalándola hasta algún lugar más privado.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó Cass soltándose del agarre de Callahan.

-Vine aquí para protegerla –dijo Callahan tratando de tranquilizarla-, escuche el señor Lee dijo que era mejor que un conocido estuviera cerca y la única opción viable era yo, aunque a ninguna nos guste.

Cass lo vio fríamente con sus ojos verdes y Callahan le regreso la mirada con sus ojos azules hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-Cass hay un… -dijo Anna entrando interrumpiendo la mirada entre ambos-, oh lo siento no quería interrumpir –dijo Anna con una risa nerviosa-, hay unas flores para ti Cass.

-Gracias Anna –dijo Cass-, él es Jonh un amigo de la familia –dijo Cass presentando a Callahan esperando que la chica no reconociera al prófugo.

-Un placer –dijo Anna sonriendo-, debo atender a los clientes.

Callahan y Cass se quedaron callados un momento hasta que Cass habló.

-Bien, si vas a "protegerme" mantente lejos de la clientela, pueden reconocerte y llevarte de nuevo a la prisión y de paso a mí por resguardar a un prófugo –dijo Cass saliendo de la zona de la cocina donde estaban las cafeteras.

Elsa en cuanto vio a la tía Cass le entrego las flores, Cass las tomo y leyó la tarjeta "Para la dueña del mejor Café en todo San Fransokyo" la tía Cass sonrió y puso las flores en agua y luego vió a Robert en su cocina, ese día no sería un día fácil.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Les gusto?

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Si yo también veía Zack y Cody, los amaba y también amo hacer referencias así que sip metí muchas referencias a películas y series que me encantan y nop no meteré a los Avengers solo haré referencias y por supuesto que me encantaría revivir a Quick Silver pero eso no está en mi poder :c

_Chikaotaku 102:_ Hola espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo :D también puse más Hirogo :3

_Zuri Hinamori Tomago:_ Evanescence es uno de mis grupos favoritos, no te apures el beso de Hiro y Gogo se acerca, pobre de ti con tu venda hahaha al menos te regresaron el celular. ¡Cielos dejaste como 4 reviews! Que bonito, mi face es Karen Andrea Salazar Pérez ;)

_DanLiz Viveros_: hahaha si lo de asaltacunas se me ocurrió de repente, espero te guste el cap.

_Gabinoanct96:_ Gracias por tus cumplidos espero este capítulo también te guste y claro el Hirogo tendrá muchos sentimientos así que espera lo que sigue ;)

_IsaiHdzr:_ Wow espero que las cosas en tu trabajo se mejoren no es justo que te hagan todo eso y si te hace sentir mejor eres una gran persona y en caso de que te quedes sin trabajo estoy segura de que encontraras otro y mucho mejor, espero este capítulo te suba el animo

_Forever Hiccastrid: _Nop el amor no tiene edad en eso opino lo mismo y es uno de los argumentos que se usan mucho en contra de este ship, claro que cada persona tiene una opinión pero en lo personal no creo que la edad sea algo tan importante.

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Odiemos a la compañía juntas pero no te apures si no puedes comentar al instante o incluso si no puedes hacerlo, esta bien

_Frozen Winter Heart:_ La relación entre los pelinegros cambia lentamente pero es obvio para todos que ya no es la misma, espero te guste este cap.

_Pyro-Assasine2901:_ No revelare nada de la figura misteriosa porque sería spoiler pero puedo asegurarte que cualquiera puede ser hahaha me alegra que hayas comentado ;)

_Nightspider:_ Que bueno que te gusto la escena de Hirogo y por fin Max y Athom hiciron su aparición ;)

_Conuk:_ ¡Ranma 1/2)! Yo amaba ese anime y me alegra saber que saque tu fanboy interior ;)

Lamento haber escrito tan poco como respuesta por los reviews pero debo irme en unos minutos y debo apurarme, esto es todo por ahora nos leemos luego bye.


	22. Chapter 22 Realización

**Notas de la Autora:** Queridosss lectoressss *llorando y con una caja de pañuelos* fui a ver Iside-Out (Intensamente) y les juro que llore como si fuera una fuente, la última vez que había llorado con la película fue con Big Hero 6 (casual llorando en el cine mientras veo películas animadas rodeada de niños y una amiga de mi edad en el mismo estado emocional que yo) pero bueno ¿qué puedo hacer? Me llegó al alma y con decirles que también llore con el corto animado que Pixar hace para poner previo a sus películas "Lava" también dio directo en los sentimientos *The Feelsssss* en fin una verdadera obra de arte de la animación. Bueno no los entretengo más disfruten del capítulo ;)

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece es propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Frozen-Winter-Heart que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 22. Realización

San Fransokyo 9:30 a.m.

Wasabi estaba caminando por las calles de San Fransokyo, se dirigía hacia el Lucky Cat Café para ver a Tadashi pero una pequeña figura choco con él de forma brusca.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde… -la chica de cabellos negros lo vio un momento quedándose sin habla-, caminas.

-L-lo la-lamento –se disculpó Wasabi viendo a la chica frente a él _"Es ella" _pensó Wasabi casi rayando en un ataque de nervios-, debí fijarme por donde caminaba.

-No, yo lo lamento –se disculpó Tomoyo sonriendo-, no debí ser tan ruda.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio y luego soltaron una risa nerviosa.

-Creo que te he visto antes –dijo Wasabi-, ya habíamos chocado antes ¿cierto?

-Sí, es una rara forma de encontrarse con una persona –contestó Tomoyo-, y antes del choque, no este, sino el anterior, tú me preguntaste si nos habíamos visto antes.

-Sí, yo creí haberte visto antes –dijo Wasabi llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-Realmente no importa porque ahora nos conoceremos –dijo Tomoyo estirando su mano-, soy Tomoyo.

-Wasabi, bueno ese no es mi nombre real obviamente pero todos me llaman así y… tu puedes llamarme así –dijo el afroamericano aceptando el apretón de manos sacándole una sonrisa más grande a la pelinegra de ojos miel frente a él.

-Bueno Wasabi, espero verte otra vez pronto –dijo Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué no ahora? Voy a un café aquí cerca ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo? –dijo Wasabi apuntando con su pulgar hacia el camino para llegar al Lucky Cat Café demostrando toda la confianza del mundo aunque en el fondo estaba tan asustado como un gato.

-Yo... ¿Por qué no? –contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa relajando a Wasabi mientras ambos caminaban hacia el Lucky Cat Café.

.

.

.

YuziTec 9:35 a.m.

Hiro y Gogo estaban viendo por el ventanal, discutiendo sobre las construcciones que se podían ver, los lugares que ellos conocían y se veían desde ahí y también discutían sobre cómo se dividirían el trabajo en la empresa.

-Entonces tu les explicaras como hacer el diseño de los microboths para enviarlo a la impresora 3D y yo verificare las cantidades de materiales y de reacción que tienen los mini-microboths para entrar en el sistema –repaso Gogo revisando los documentos que Aiori les había entregado sentada sobre el escritorio con Hiro en la silla de este y los pies sobre la mesa.

-Bien ese es un buen comienzo, podemos ir agregando roles según avance el proyecto –dijo Hiro-, no creo que tardemos más de un par de días en crear las nano-neuronas, después de todo los planos básicos ya están.

-Y sobre el otro asunto –dijo Gogo levantando una ceja haciendo referencia al espionaje-, creo que deberíamos tomar algunos tiempos para espiar en las oficinas de los sospechosos.

-Gran idea, solo un problema ¿Cómo abriremos las puertas? –preguntó Hiro haciendo que Gogo rodara los ojos, bajara del escritorio y colocara ambos brazos alrededor de la silla de en la que estaba Hiro acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de él.

-Eres un genio, Hiro, tú puedes hackear nuestras tarjetas para que abran todas las puertas ¿cierto? –preguntó Gogo en voz baja haciendo que Hiro se sonrojara ante la cercanía, casi podía sentir el aliento de la chica con ese aroma a chicle de fresa.

-Cla-claro –dijo Hiro haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra que se alejó para volver a tomar su lugar sobre el escritorio, esto de cierta forma le causo una decepción a Hiro, él no la quería lejos, la quería cerca así que se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella para tomar los papeles que estaban entre sus manos y sentarse a su lado lo más junto posible a ella causando que sus piernas quedaran totalmente juntas-, Espero que funcione.

Gogo no dijo nada ante el comentario ¿Qué podía decir? Que no quería que fuera un éxito porque este proyecto estaba siendo financiado por los Yakuzas probablemente, ella no diría eso porque eso era algo horrible, ella si quería que fuera un éxito pero al mismo tiempo algo en todo eso estaba mal, tenía que estar mal ¿cierto? Los Yakuzas no hacían obras de caridad, pero tampoco creía que ese proyecto fuera hecho para hacer algún mal.

-Son las 9:45 deberíamos bajar –dijo Gogo levantándose del escritorio y saliendo de la oficina siendo seguida por Hiro. En el elevador ninguno habló solo se vieron a los ojos a través del reflejo de las puertas de acero inoxidable hasta que al final las puertas se abrieron en la recepción de YuziTec ambos salieron de ahí, Hiro tenía un croquis que Aiori había agregado a los papeles, ambos cruzaron hacia el ala este del edificio donde al fondo de un pasillo estaba otro elevador pero este solo se abría con las tarjetas que Hiro y Gogo tenían en su poder, ya estando dentro bajaron hasta el segundo piso donde ante ellos se abrió una puerta a un enorme espacio lleno de estaciones de trabajo con todos los materiales que cualquiera que estuviera en el campo de la robótica, el diseño industrial, una ingeniera o lo que sea que tuviera que ver con la ciencia.

-Wow –dijeron ambos pelinegros claramente impresionados encontrándose con que Aiori ya estaba ahí con una bata blanca sonriéndoles.

-Hola –saludo la castaña-, escuchen todos –dijo la joven directora-, ellos son Hiro Hamada y Leiko Tomago, son los jefes del proyecto. Hiro, Leiko, ellos son todos los científicos que están bajo su mando.

Había una gran cantidad de científicos de varias edades que estaban esperando órdenes de ambos pelinegros.

-Bueno para comenzar trabajaremos en dos equipos básicos, uno dirigido por Leiko y otro por mí –dijo Hiro de forma rápida y concisa, había aprendido bien a dar órdenes gracias a lo de ser el líder de un escuadrón de súper héroes -, conmigo estarán los que sepan de robótica y programación.

-Conmigo estarán los que sepan de diseño industrial y medicina, también necesitare a un par de programadores que serán mi mano derecha e izquierda –dijo Gogo firme -, ¿Quién viene conmigo? –Dicho esto dos chicos con lentes y camisas cuadros abotonadas hasta el cuello alzaron la mano lentamente casi con temor-, Excelente –dijo Gogo.

-Los que estén conmigo trabajaremos en el área de las impresoras 3D –dijo Hiro-, los que trabajen con Leiko trabajaran en las zonas de prueba y distribución de materiales –aclaro Hiro.

-Yo estaré supervisando el proyecto personalmente, así que me verán en todas las áreas –dijo Aiori-, hoy empezare en la tuya –dijo la castaña posando una mano en el hombro de Hiro y dándole una cálida sonrisa al pelinegro provocando que este la correspondiera y que a Gogo le diera un retorcijón en el estómago-, Bien que empiece el trabajo –dijo Aiori guiando a Hiro a la derecha siendo seguidos por su grupo de trabajadores dejando a Gogo con el propio.

-Di-disculpe se-señorita Leiko –dijo uno de los chicos que se ofrecieron para trabajar con ella-, ¿qué hacemos primero?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Gogo viendo al chico de lentes cabello castaño muy recortado y sonrisa boba y que en el rostro que al parecer tenía un sonrojo en las mejilla por alguna razón que a ella no le interesaba.

-Soy Carl –dijo el chico aumentando su sonrojo.

-Bien Carl tú serás mi mano derecha, ¿Y tú? –preguntó Gogo fijando su vista en el otro chico que se ofreció.

-Soy Ben –dijo el otro chico que era más alto que Carl y con el cabello pelirrojo, lentes y las mejillas llenas de pecas y sonrojadas _"¿Acaso aquí hace calor y no me he dado cuenta?"_ se preguntó Gogo.

-Ben y Carl, estén a mi lado durante todo el día, los demás los quiero clasificando los materiales que necesitara la construcción de las nano-neuronas y haciendo pruebas para su aceptación en el cerebro humano, cada diseñador con un médico. Usen los prototipos holográficos y cuándo estén totalmente seguros hagan pruebas con materiales reales –explico Gogo siendo seguida por los trabajadores que estaban con ella-, cuándo encuentren absolutamente todos los materiales que necesitamos harán una lista para poder trabajar en conjunto con los de robótica y programación ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Gogo recibiendo un sí y bastantes miradas de admiración de parte de los trabajadores, al parecer no esperaban que una chica tan joven fuera tan buena tomando el mando-, Bien vayan todos a sus estaciones a trabajar –dijo Gogo dispersando a todos.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos? –preguntaron nerd 1 y nerd 2.

-Nosotros también haremos trabajo de campo –dijo Gogo quitándose su saco y tomando una bata de laboratorio-, probaremos todos los posibles materiales que puedan facilitar la transmisión de la información entre los microboths para que sirvan como neuronas.

Ambos chicos la siguieron hasta una estación donde ella comenzó a enlistar varios materiales y que con ayuda de ambos programadores fueron siendo eliminados.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 10:30 a.m.

-¡Buenos Días Mundo! –dijo Tadashi caminando ya vestido y bañado hacia el desayunador para luego bajar al café para ver si podía ayudar con algo a su tía, después de todo podía trabajar dentro de la cocina, donde nadie lo vería así no habría peligro, pero cuándo llegó casi pega el grito al ver ahí al profesor Callahan.

-Tadashi, no sabía que estabas aquí –dijo el profesor sintiéndose algo incómodo, incluso después de saber que él lo había perdonado aún no podía verle a los ojos directamente sin sentir culpa.

-¿Q-que hace usted aquí? –Preguntó Tadashi confundido-, ¿Y porque tiene el cabello teñido?

-Es… una larga historia –dijo finalmente.

-Pues creo que tenemos tiempo –dijo Tadashi empezando a preparar más cafés mientras veía a la tía Cass entrando a la cocina.

-¡Dashi, estas despierto! –dijo la tía Cass abrazando a su sobrino-, ¿quieres desayunar?

-No, yo te ayudare con el café –dijo Tadashi esperando que comprendiera que quería hablar a solas con el profesor. La tía Cass solo asintió y se fue dejando una hoja con las órdenes de café para que el pelinegro las preparara.

Mientras tanto afuera de la cocina había otra historia con Wasabi y su nueva amiga Tomoyo que no paraban de reír.

-¡Solo fue na vez, lo juro!

-No puede ser –dijo Tomoyo entre risas-, así que por eso te llaman Wasabi.

-Si, una historia loca –dijo el afroamericano.

-Ese chico ¿Fred? Parece ser agradable –dijo Tomoyo.

-Claro que lo es, cuándo no me pone los nervios de punta pero bueno así son los amigos –termino Wasabi.

-Entiendo lo que dices, yo tengo dos amigas que son polos opuestos pero cuándo se trata de sacarme de mis casillas se llevan mejor que nada –dijo Tomoyo dándole un sorbo a su té negro mientras Wasabi le daba uno a su té verde. Ambos se quedaron un rato mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa hasta que Tomoyo vio el reloj en una de las paredes de la cafetería _"¡10:45!" _-, Debo irme –dijo Tomoyo terminándose su té de un solo sorbo y escribiendo algo en una servilleta-, espero verte luego –dijo la pelinegra saliendo del local mientras le dejaba a Anna un par de billetes y salía corriendo de ahí.

-Vaya que deja buenas propinas –dijo Anna viendo los billetes y luego yendo hacia Wasabi-, así que es una linda chica.

-Si –dijo Wasabi viendo el número de teléfono que estaba escrito en la servilleta mientras que a Anna se le escapaba una risita y se iba a atender otras mesas.

Wasabi de repente recordó porque había llegado a la cafetería en primer lugar, así que de forma discreta se movió hasta la parte posterior para buscar a Tadashi, pronto la tía Cass lo sorprendió y le dijo que estaba en la cocina, el afroamericano se dirigió hasta el lugar.

-Oye Tadashi ¿estás aquí? –preguntó casi en susurro Wasabi.

-Aquí estoy amigo –contestó Tadashi-, llegaste justo a tiempo para escuchar una larga historia de porque el profesor Callahan está aquí –dijo Tadashi mientras manipulaba una cafetera y miraba expectante al hombre maduro frente a él.

-¿Okay? –respondió Wasabi cerrando la puerta de la cocina.

.

.

.

11:00 a.m.

La alarma que simbolizaba el receso de actividades inundo el piso entero.

-¿Qué es lo que suena? –preguntó Gogo a Ben.

-Es la alarma del cese de actividades, el almuerzo en pocas palabras –termino el chico.

-De acuerdo –dijo Gogo quitándose la bata y dirigiéndose para buscar a Hiro mientras a su espalda la seguían sus ayudantes.

Cuándo finalmente lo vio sonrió y él también le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se acercaron y caminaron el uno al lado del otro hasta el elevador donde esperaron tener un momento a solas, pero eso no fue posible gracias a que _cierto par_ entro al elevador junto con ellos.

-¿Tu eres Hiro Hamada? –preguntó Carl

-Eh si –contestó Hiro.

-Es un verdadero placer –dijo Carl estirando la mano para tomar la de Hiro quien claro la acepto-, Ben y yo somos admiradores de tu trabajo, tan joven y revolucionando el mundo de la robótica.

-¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? –preguntó Ben de repente.

-No –contestaron al mismo tiempo Hiro y Gogo.

-Oh es que se parecen mucho –dijo Carl-, entonces ¿solo compañeros de proyecto?

-Amigos, íntimos amigos –puntualizo la ojicastaña haciendo al pelinegro sonreír.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, nerd 1 y nerd 2 ayudaron a los pelinegros a encontrar la cafetería de la empresa, más que nada porque parecían tener una especie de "admiración" por Gogo la cuál incomodaba a Hiro.

-Y aquí está, la cafetería –dijo Carl esperando la aprobación de Gogo quién solamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa (suficiente como para provocarle al muchacho un sonrojo junto a una sonrisa de bobo y a Hiro un ceño fruncido).

-Gracias –dijo Hiro algo cortante caminando con Gogo hacia la máquina de café y sirviéndose uno casi con furia.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Gogo tomando a Hiro por el hombro haciendo que el la volteara a ver con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Estoy perfectamente bien –contestó Hiro.

-No parece, hace dos segundos estabas bien ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Nada –contestó Hiro dándole un sorbo a su café y luego dirigiendo una mirada filosa hacia el par de nerds que veían a Gogo embobados, la pelinegra noto a donde se dirigía la mirada del pelinegro y una risita salió de sus labios llamando la atención del pelinegro-, ¿de qué te ríes? –Gogo señalo una mesa con solo dos sillas algo alejado de todos, donde podían sentarse solo ambos.

-¿Estas… celoso? –pregunto Gogo tremendo sonrojo a Hiro algo que a la pelinegra le pareció tierno y satisfactorio _"Lo hice sonrojar"_.

-¿Q-qué? Claro que no –discutió Hiro pero Gogo le poso una mano sobre la suya y con cariño le susurro.

-No lo estés, tú sigues siendo mi nerd favorito –Hiro se paralizo ante estas palabras y el tacto de la mano de Gogo en la propia, ¿acaso lo decía porque eran amigos o aquella confesión significaba algo más? Gogo entrelazo sus manos como cuándo ambos se habían quedado dormidos la noche anterior, ambos pelinegros se quedaron viendo por un momento el nudo creado por sus manos y el mundo a su alrededor simplemente desapareció.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que darse la mano podía ser cosa de amigos, pero, entrelazar sus dedos y sentirse tan cómodo así, con toda esa electricidad corriendo entre ellos, que ese simple toque despertara tantas terminaciones nerviosas en sus palmas y que ninguno quisiera deshacer aquel amarre, eso debía ser algo más. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que una voz resonó en sus oídos trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Interrumpo? –preguntó Aiori con las manos llenas de papeles y revisándolos con la mirada sin notar aquel par de manos que rompían de mala gana su enlace-, solo quería decirles que a partir de mañana no es necesario que vengan con esa ropa formal ya que estarán la mayor parte del tiempo en el laboratorio, si necesitan venir vestidos para alguna junta les avisare –dijo Aiori levantando la vista y chocando con la sonrisa de Hiro y la mirada asesina de Gogo.

-Eso es mucho papeleo –dijo Hiro notando la cantidad de papeles entre los brazos de la chica.

-Si lo sé, es como si tuviera el doble del trabajo que debería –dijo Aiori sonriéndole para luego retirarse-, nos vemos después del almuerzo Hiro.

-Toda la mañana a estado en tu lado del laboratorio ¿qué tanto hace ahí? –preguntó Gogo algo molesta.

-Solo me ve trabajar y de vez en cuando suelta alguna sugerencia o comentario –dijo Hiro mientras Gogo bebía de su café.

Las manos de ambos estaban colocadas frente a frente a solo unos milímetros de contacto. El dedo índice de Hiro comenzó a acariciar el de Gogo causando en la pelinegra un cosquilleo, Gogo comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Hiro de nuevo haciendo al pelinegro sonreír, pero de nuevo la molesta alarma que anunciaba el regreso a actividades sonó haciendo que ambos separaran sus manos y caminaran de regreso al elevador, donde de nuevo se encontraron "casualmente" con los ayudantes de Gogo.

.

.

.

-Llegaste muy tarde Tomoyo –dijo Nagisa sentada en las gradas de un parque vestida de forma civil mientras que en la cancha varias fujitas en ropa normal se entrenaban en combate, artes marciales, parkour, entre otras disciplinas necesarias para sus variados trabajos aunque claro la gente que pasaban por ahí pensaban que solo eran chicas entrenando y haciendo deporte.

-Lo lamento, me distraje con algo –dijo Tomoyo sentándose una grada más abajo que Nagisa.

El cabello pelirrojo de la fujita de mayor rango estaba sujeto en una coleta alta y sus ojos bicolor estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras redondas, su ropa deportiva solo consistía en un short negro y una blusa azúl eléctrico, varios chicos que pasaban corriendo por el lugar (obviamente atraídos por la gran cantidad de chicas en ropa deportiva entrenado) la veían fijamente, a veces Tomoyo se preguntaba si ella se daba cuenta de lo irrealmente atractiva era y de repente pensó en Wasabi, ¿acaso el creería que Nagisa es atractiva? Rápidamente la pelinegra despojo la idea de su cabeza, no necesitaba más razones para odiar a la pelirroja, aunque de cierta forma ¿Por qué eso le molestaba tanto?

-Vamos a entrenar –dijo Nagisa levantándose y bajando casi corriendo las gradas seguida por Tomoyo. Una vez abajo Nagisa tomo una tiza y dibujo un círculo de unos 4 metros de diámetro y se puso adentro de este junto con Tomoyo-, pelea al estilo libre, yo seré tu contrincante.

Tomoyo no estaba esperando eso pero no refuto, ambas se pusieron en posición de combate y comenzaron. Tomoyo tiraba golpes al estilo boxeador que eran fácilmente evitados por Nagisa, la pelirroja pronto de una patada derrumbo a la pelinegra pero esta se levantó rápidamente proporcionándole un golpe a la pelirroja haciéndola perder su equilibrio por unos segundos, los suficientes como para propiciarle otro golpe en el hombro pero la pelirroja no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente así que de un hábil movimiento tomo uno de los brazos de Tomoyo haciéndole una llave de lucha causando que Tomoyo cayera de rodillas sobre el asfalto de la cancha.

-Ríndete –dijo Nagisa apretando la llave.

-Jamás –dijo Tomoyo levantando una de sus piernas y usándola para impulsarse hacia arriba y golpear con su cabeza la nariz de Nagisa haciendo volar los lentes oscuros de su cara. Un gran número de fujitas ya se habían reunido alrededor del círculo viendo la pelea.

Golpes, patadas, llaves de lucha, boxeo, artes marciales mixtas, la pelea continuaba y continuaba, Tomoyo tenía un sangre el sus labios y Nagisa tenía un poco en la nariz, ninguna se rendía. Nagisa atesto una patada directa a la altura del pecho de Tomoyo, pero la pelinegra la atrapo teniendo en su control la pierna de la pelirroja.

-¿Te rindes? –preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa sínica.

-La que debería rendirse eres tú –dijo Nagisa también con esa sonrisa también.

-Yo soy la que tiene tu pierna agarrada –amenazo Tomoyo.

-Exacto –dijo Nagisa impulsándose con la pierna en la que estaba parada, golpeándola con la misma a Tomoyo justo en el rostro y tirándola fuera del círculo mientras ella caía de pies-, te lo advertí.

Tomoyo sintió el dolor en su rostro y lo supo, mañana tendría un ojo morado. Nagisa fue y la levanto tomándola bruscamente por el brazo mientras les ordenaba a todas las demás que volvieran a sus entrenamientos luego la pelirroja llevó a Tomoyo a las gradas y le puso en el rostro una botella de agua fría.

-Eres necia como ella –dijo Nagisa de repente-, jamás se rendía, jamás.

Tomoyo guardo silencio, sabia de quién hablaba, su hermana.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Tomoyo tratando de cortar la plática.

-Sé que no me crees pero yo si quería salvar a tu hermana –dijo Nagisa sentándose al lado de Tomoyo.

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste? ¿Dónde quedo la lealtad entre hermanas fujitas? –preguntó Tomoyo venenosa.

-El problema es que la lealtad viene en muchas formas –dijo Nagisa-, yo no falte a mi palabra con tu hermana y aun así no pude salvarla.

Tomoyo no quería escuchar más así que volteo su rostro hacia otro lado con la botella fría aun sobre su piel.

-No te enamores –dijo Nagisa levantándose-, así si tienes que ser salvada será más fácil –termino Nagisa yéndose a entrenar junto con otras fujitas dejando a Tomoyo sola.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 1:00 p.m.

-Así que usted será el guardaespaldas de mi tía, básicamente –dijo Tadashi sentado en una silla con Callahan frente a él.

-Si –contestó el profesor-, solo hasta que todo esto termine o hasta que puedan enviar más agentes a la ciudad.

-No suena mal –dijo Wasabi-, aunque claro tendrá que evitar que alguien lo reconozca como en el caso de Tadashi.

-Sí, se supone que el teñido de cabello ayudaría pero no estoy seguro –dijo el profesor Callahan.

-Realmente ayuda debo admitir que casi no lo reconozco al verlo –dijo Tadashi analizadoramente-, quizás un cambio de look, ¡Se quién puede ayudar con eso! –Tadashi tomo su celular y marco el número de Honey Lemon-, ¡Hola hermosa! –Con esa sencilla frase Wasabi sabía a quién estaba llamando-, ¿podrías venir al café?... ok aquí te espero, también te amo, bye.

Al colgar Tadashi vio las miradas que le daban Wasabi y el profesor Callahan.

-¿Qué?

-Sabe señor Hamada –empezó Callahan usando su acento de profesor-, cuándo lo conocí vi que usted tenía talento y disciplina pero no esperaba que usted tuviera ese lado tan…

-Meloso –completo Wasabi haciendo a Tadashi sonrojar.

-Honey Lemon estará aquí en 20, ¿podría quedarse aquí a seguir con los cafés? Wasabi y yo necesitamos verificar algunas cosas –dijo Tadashi.

-Lo he estado haciendo toda la mañana –contesto simplemente el profesor viendo a los chicos subir por las escaleras, en ese momento la tía Cass dejo algunas ordenes de cafés sin notar que su sobrino ya no se encontraba ahí.

Callahan comenzó a hacer los cafés y para cuando estuvieron listos los dejó en el mostrador para que fueran llevados a sus respectivas mesas, en el momento en el que estaba dejando un café sus ojos chocaron con las dos esmeraldas de Cass, lo cual causo que tirara la taza. Cass entro a la cocina para limpiar el café derramado y se topó con que Robert ya lo estaba haciendo, aun así tomo un trapo y se le unió en el piso para limpiar, cuándo ambos trataron de levantarse sus cabezas chocaron haciendo un sonido de "Auch" que activo a Baymax.

-Hola yo soy Baymax su asistente médico personal –dijo el robot blanco-, Escuche un sonido de angustia ¿sufrieron algún daño?

-No Baymax estamos bien, solo fue un golpe en la cabeza –dijo la tía Cass levantándose junto con Callahan.

-En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarían su dolor? –preguntó el robot.

-Cero –contestó Callahan.

-Uno –dijo la tía Cass haciendo que Baymax prestara su atención hacia ella escaneándola.

-Con una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de hielo se sentirá mejor –dijo el robot.

-Gracias Baymax estamos satisfechos con nuestro cuidado –respondió Cass haciendo que el robot se devolviera a su centro de recarga y se encogiera para luego explicarle a Callahan-, si le dices "cero" no te dejara en paz nunca –la tía Cass entonces dejo la cocina y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Robert.

-Al menos esta vez no me miro con odio –se dijo a sí mismo.

.

.

.

YuziTec 2:30 p.m.

"_Mátenme"_ pensaba Gogo exhausta mientras ella y sus ayudantes seguían probando materiales, si esa prueba fallaba una vez más estaba segura de que uno de sus nerds moriría.

-Positivo –dijo de repente Ben captando la atención de la pelinegra-, en todo da positivo.

Gogo fue a revisar las propiedades del material y su composición, era verdad daba positivo en todos los aspectos necesarios.

-Positivo –susurro Gogo para luego reír-, ¡Positivo! –En ese momento Carl y Ben chocaron palmas mientras Gogo juntaba todos los datos para dárselos a Hiro-, Bien hecho ustedes dos –dijo Gogo tomando la información y llevándosela a Hiro mientras era seguida por su par de ayudantes.

-Hiro –dijo Gogo llamando la atención del pelinegro que sonrió al verla-, encontramos el material para la transmisión.

-Es excelente –contestó el chico sorprendido y pasando la información a un par de científicos que estaban cerca de él-, también hemos avanzado aquí.

Hiro le dio un microboth a Gogo y ella confundida lo sostuvo luego Hiro activo unos mandos en una computadora provocando que el microboth se moviera y cambiara de forma a una figurilla de un perro diminuto.

-Wow –dijeron los ayudantes de Gogo viendo la figurilla que alguna vez había sido un microboth.

-Logramos hacer los micrboths de tamaño celular –dijo Hiro entusiasmado mientras llevaba a Gogo hacia un microscopio donde al observar pudo ver unas complejas redes formadas por los micrboths de tamaño celular.

-Es increíble –dijo Gogo haciendo sonrojar a Hiro.

-Eso mismo dije yo –habló la voz de Aiori mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Hiro-, felicidades a ambos, han hecho un trabajo estupendo.

-Gracias –contestaron ambos.

-Bueno es hora de descansar por hoy, ha sido mucho trabajo –dijo Aiori sonriendo mientras la alarma sonaba de nuevo para indicar la salida-, mañana a las 8:00 a.m. espero sean puntuales.

Ambos pelinegros recogieron sus cosas y subieron por el elevador (agradecidos de que los ayudantes de Gogo no los alcanzaran esta vez) así que ambos estuvieron solos un rato, la mano de Gogo busco la de Hiro y una vez que la encontró está la recibió con gusto.

"_Me gusta, esto me gusta"_ pensó Gogo _"Me gusta todo en él incluso lo que no me gusta, es demasiado, me hace sentir demasiado"_

Hiro por otra parte se resistía a las sensaciones pero al ver el perfil de Gogo sonriendo y luego sus manos entrelazadas ya no pudo resistirse más a la verdad _"Si esto no es amar, nada lo es"_ pensó Hiro arriesgándose a equivocarse, aunque por primera vez no le importo no saberlo todo, no le importo sentir algo nuevo y dejar que lo consumiera, por primera vez no le importo equivocarse.

"_Me enamore"_ pensaron ambos pelinegros cayendo en la realización de la verdad absoluta que los rodeaba y que mantenía sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok antes de empezar a contestar los comentarios volveré a hacer esta pregunta, ya la he hecho varias veces pero es solo para estar segura ¿Cass x Callahan o Cass x Krei? Muchos yame han dado sus opiniones acerca de ambas parejas y debo decirles, yo shippeo ambas así que cualquier pareja me parece bien, ustedes deciden.

_Zuri Hinamori Tomago:_ Creo que se tu postura en lo del ship que involucra a Cass aun así déjame tu ship favorito con letraS mayúsculas :D ¿Fred y Abigail? No lo sé, tal vez se vería algo forzado considerando que Abigail ni siquiera está en la ciudad, por otro lado sobre Jack Frost y Elsa tal vez pueda hacer una mención ;) y por otro lado ¡si me encanta la oreja de Van Gogh! Tengo 2 discos de la banda.

_Frozen-Winter-Heart: _Más de YuziTec en este capítulo y más de Nagisa, en serio me gusta manejar a tu personaje se le puede sacar tanto partido. ¿Qué te parece o que sospechas sobre la historia de la hermana de Tomoyo? Espero este capítulo te guste (también agregue Wasamoyo ;D)

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ hahaha tienes razón si la Bruja Escarlata estuviera en mi fic todo el misterio se perdería ya que ella sabría todo y las cosas con Callahan apenas comienzan así que prepárate para lo que venga.

_DanLiz Viveros: _Un abrazo para ti también, espero que este capítulo te guste y no olvides dejar en el review si quieres a Cass con pareja ok.

_Milagros Montero: _Honey y Tadashi todos unos mal pensados hahaha es que son el uno para el otro, me gustó tu idea sobre la conversación incomoda lo anotare en la lista de ideas para usar en un futuro ;D y sip tuve que volver a mis viejos libros de física, química y biología para no dejar cabos sueltos y es oficial que te gusta el Hirogo ¿eh? *me pongo una capucha morada oscura y con voz profunda digo* bienvenida al ship Hirogo ahora eres oficialmente una hermana de sangre del ship… hahaha okno.

_Chicaotaku102:_ Hola me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya alegrado el día espero que este capítulo también lo haga y no te preocupes por eso de dejar un review corto o largo a veces simplemente no hay inspiración o simplemente nada que decir y eso está bien ;)

_Conuk: _Tengo una regla personal de no revelar nada sobre los personajes ya que se pierde el misterio y para ser honesta yo amo el misterio hahaha. Oh y sobre el fic "El medallón del osos y el dragon" te alegrara saber que ya está escrito en su mayoría, solo que está escrito a mano y necesito pasarlo a la compu para poder publicarlo y la cuestión aquí es que estoy algo ocupada ya que estoy escribiendo dos fics al mismo tiempo así que tardare un rato en subirlo pero espero hacerlo pronto ;) un saludo desde Guadalajara.

_IsaiHdzr:_ Bien en el próximo capítulo pondré un poco de lo que te gusta ¡discusión de mejores amigos! Pero por ahora te doy algo de romántico Hirogo para que leas y te deleites y aunque sea por un rato te olvides de los problemas de tu trabajo :D y puse algo de otras de nuestras parejas favoritas y también hice más largo el capítulo, así que espero te guste este capítulo.

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Por ahora los celos Tadahoney esperaran pero claro que en un futuro habrán ;) y espero que esta semana también te puedas robar el internet para leer el capítulo XD todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez hahaha

_Pyro-Assasin2901: _hahaha siempre ha habido Hirogo de verdad pero si quieres que las cosas empiecen ya a ponerse más intensas te alegrara saber que a partir de ahora serán intensas :D y ya tengo tu voto por el Krei x Cass anotado aunque si lo quieres cambiar aun estás en tu derecho ;)

_Nightspider:_ hahaha sería divertido ver la reacción de Hiro si encontrara a Honey y Tadashi durmiendo juntos hahaha tal vez en un futuro hahaha.

_Wenn:_ Hola nueva lectora xD muchas gracias por leer mi fic (de un asentada wow) y bienvenida a este mar de sufrimien… es decir a esta historia, espero que este fic se una a tus favoritos y tienes razón a mí me gusta hacer las cosas lentas pero seguras y para ser honesta un romance o enamoramiento no sucede de la noche a la mañana esa es la razón por la que hice que Hiro y Gogo tomaran su tiempo, pero llegaste en hora buena porque ahora las cosas se pondrán muy íntimas entre ellos ;)

Bien queridos y sobrehumanamente bien parecidos lectores de este fanfic esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego.


	23. Chapter 23 Un Secreto

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola Lectores! La semana pasada me pasaron la cosa más horrible y la más genial que le haya pasado a este fanfic, la horrible fue que durante dos días los reviews de la semana anterior ya no se podían ver era como si estuvieran bloqueados o algo así pero después de un tiempo pude ver todos uff, y la más genial es que el capítulo anterior tuvo cha chan chan ¡23 reviews! OMG fue hermoso, cuándo por fin pude leerlo todos estaba tan feliz, eso sin contar que ya son más de 200 reviews wow Gracias por dejar que este fanfic llegará tan lejos :´) todo esto es gracias a ustedes mis amados lectores.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 23. Un secreto.

"_Susúrrale un secreto peligroso a alguien que te importe, ahora esa persona tiene el poder de destruirte, pero no lo hará. Eso es el Amor."_

_-Welcome to Night Vale_

Hiro y Gogo aun sostenían sus manos cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, sin embargo, cuando estaban por llegar a la recepción se soltaron, ninguno de los dos estaba en el modo de contestar preguntas. Al llegar al automóvil ninguno de los dos habló solo se subieron y Gogo comenzó a conducir en medio de un silencio mitad vergonzoso mitad agradable. En poco tiempo arribaron en el Lucky Cat Café (para tristeza de ambos pelinegros).

-Misma hora mañana –dijo Gogo sin quitar la vista del frente, Hiro volteo a verla con suda ¿Qué debía decirle?

-S-si nos vemos Gogo –Hiro estaba abriendo la puerta cuando sintió un jalón y luego el tacto de unos suaves labios en su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Hasta mañana nerd –dijo Gogo volviendo a su estoica expresión con la vista hacia adelante y ambas manos en el volante.

-Nos vemos –contestó Hiro algo ido y bajando del automóvil. Cuando el pelinegro ya estaba afuera del vehículo, Gogo, arranco y se perdió a la distancia viendo a Hiro en la puerta del Lucky Cat Café a través del retrovisor, mientras que por otro lado Hiro solo sostenía con su mano su mejilla, estaba tan concentrado en eso que choco con la puerta, cuando por fin entro al café sobándose la frente por el golpe Elsa preocupada le pregunto si estaba bien pero luego notó la marca de unos labios rosas en su mejilla.

-Vaya así que eres un galán ¿verdad? –preguntó Elsa riéndose un poco.

-¿De q-que hablas? –preguntó Hiro nervioso ¿acaso se le notaba lo enamorado que estaba de Gogo a simple vista?

-Hablo de lo que tienes en la mejilla –dijo Elsa señalando la mejilla del pelinegro-, mejor escóndete o límpiate ese beso antes de que Anna empieza a atacarte con preguntas.

-Oh d-de acuerdo –dijo Hiro caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la segunda planta del lugar, el cuál funcionaba como residencia, al entrar al baño vio los labios marcados en su mejilla, no estaba muy marcado realmente a penas se veía el color y las finas curvaturas que deja la impresión de unos finos labios _"sus labios"_. Hiro sonrió admirando la marca, si pudiera hacerse un tatuaje ahora mismo sería el de esos labios.

"_¿Qué significo para ella?"_ Esa fue la pregunta que de repente se anido en la mente de Hiro. Ella lo había besado en la mejilla, pero eso ya lo había hecho antes, ella había entrelazado su mano con la de él pero ¿acaso era solo porque quería apoyarlo en ese arduo primer día de trabajo, porque era su amiga o era que había algo más? Hiro comenzó a frustrarse con la nube de pensamientos que se formó en su cabeza.

El pelinegro volvió a ver su rostro y vio aquel beso en su mejilla, no podía dejar que alguien más lo viera, si lo veían comenzarían con las burlas y la carrilla hacia él y Gogo y quería evitar eso, además el beso quedaría guardado en su memoria como un secreto entre él y la ojicastaña (y Elsa).

.

.

.

Gogo llegó a su departamento y estacionó su automóvil, cuándo por fin entro a su habitación fue y se quitó de encima toda la ropa de oficina para ponerse la habitual y tirarse en la cama. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio que luego se rompieron por causa de un grito de desahogo por parte de Gogo.

"_¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?! ¡¿Cómo pude enamorarme de él?! ¡Entre todos los chicos en San Fransokyo tenía que ser Hiro Hamada!" _Gogo le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto en su cabeza rectificando lo que sentía una y otra vez pero todos los caminos la llevaban a la misma respuesta. Estaba enamorada, y no como cuándo tenía trece años y se enamoró del chico rudo de su cuadra o como cuándo tenía 15 y tuvo su primer novio al que besaba en el estacionamiento de su escuela, o como todas sus antiguas relaciones en las que terminaba convencida de que los tipos con los que salía eran imbéciles. No era nada de eso, era peor, era sentirse morir cuándo no estaba cerca de él, esa necesidad de pensar en él y relacionarlo con cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor, de hacer contacto de alguna forma con él, de que el la viera no como una hermana mayor ni como una amiga, era como un virus que comenzó a regarse dentro de ella.

Y lo qué más le asustaba era que estaba perdiendo el control. Ella entrelazó sus manos en la mesa y en el elevador y, a pesar de que él había accedido, no estaba segura de cómo lo consideraba él ¿una amiga apoyándolo? Tal vez y en el automóvil estaba totalmente dispuesta a besarlo en los labios pero al ver su mirada confundida supo que si lo hacía podría simplemente arruinar lo que tenían así que lo beso en la mejilla. Eso sin contar todas las veces que se había puesto celosa ¿Desde cuándo venia todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo ella se encelaba por alguien? Ni siquiera con quienes habían sido sus novios se encelaba, prácticamente le daba igual, pero a Hiro, que ni siquiera lo miren porque era suyo, incluso si no lo era.

"_Tadashi"_ pensó Gogo, quería hablar con su mejor amigo de algo como esto pero ¿Qué le diría? _"Hola Tadashi, creo que me enamore de tu hermano que es cuatro años menor que yo, ah por cierto casi lo beso hoy"_. Conociendo a Tadashi y lo sobreprotector que actúa cuando se trata de su hermanito probablemente la mataría, o la alejaría de Hiro lo cuál era más realista y peor de cierta forma. No, si ella tenía que actuar como la mejor amiga para evitar que eso pasara, así actuaria.

Gogo respiro profundo y se dio la libertad de tomar una siesta.

.

.

.

-¡Listo! –dijo Honey Lemon admirando su creación mientras que Wasabi, Tadashi y el mismo Robert Callahan se miraban confundidos.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Es suficiente –contestó Honey sonriendo satisfecha.

-Pero, sin ofender amor, prácticamente no hiciste nada –dijo Tadashi.

-¡Claro que hice! –Contesto Honey-, ¿acaso ustedes pensarían que es el profesor Robert Callahan?

-Bueno en eso debo darte la razón –dijo Tadashi-, ni siquiera parece que sea un profesor o un prófugo.

-Bueno esa era la idea ¿no? –contestó Honey.

-¿De dónde saco esta ropa señorita Lemon? –preguntó Robert mirándose en un espejo, era verdad que con los pantalones de mezclilla, la camisa simple de cuello en V de color blanco y su cabello teñido de castaño no parecía él mismo, era como una versión mucho más joven, como si fuera un sobrino de él mismo.

-Fred me dijo que su papá iba a proporcionar lo que usted necesitara para efectuar su trabajo –dijo Honey Lemon simplemente.

-Hola chicos y… ¿Profesor es usted? –preguntó Hiro ya cambiado a su ropa normal.

-¡Ja! Se los dije –dijo Honey Lemon con una sonrisa y abrazando a Hiro-, tú Hiro acabas de darme la razón.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Hiro confundido aún entre los brazos de Honey Lemon.

-¡Sí! –contestó Honey soltándolo-, yyyyyy…. ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Dónde está Gogo? ¿Descubrieron algo? ¿Saben que traman los Yakuzas? ¡Cuéntanos todo!

-Claro pero es preferible que estén todos aquí, lo único que puedo decir es que no descubrimos nada importante, tenemos sospechosos pero solo eso –dijo Hiro-, debo hacer algunas cosas en el garaje, nos vemos.

Hiro salió del lugar hacia el garaje mientras que los demás solo se observaban entre ellos. En el garaje Hiro puso la tarjeta de acceso en la computadora para hackearla y obtener una "tarjeta maestra" que pudiera abrir todas las puertas de la empresa. Mientras el proceso de actualización de la tarjeta se ejecutaba Hiro comenzó a hacer mejoras en su traje, primero que nada polarizo el casco para ocultar su identidad, cosa que tendría que hacer con los demás trajes después, luego reforzó la magnetización de sus puntos de agarre sobre Baymax. A la tarjeta aún le faltaba algo de tiempo para reprogramarse así que decidio mientras actualizar a Baymax así que lo llamó con un "Auch".

-Hola yo soy Baymax, En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor? –preguntó el robot blanco.

-Cero –contestó Hiro y antes de que Baymax pudiera decir alguna otra cosa Hiro abrió el comportamiento de su amigo inflable donde se guardaban los chips que hacían a Baymax _Baymax_. Hiro vio que el robot ya no tenía solo 2 tarjetas (la verde de Tadashi y la roja de combate) sino que había una amarilla agregada. Hiro la tomo y vio que estaba etiquetada con un signo de admiració encerrado en un círculo _"Precaución"_ pensó Hiro.

-Baymax ¿quién te dio esta tarjeta? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Tadashi –dijo el robot-, te escaneare en busca de heridas.

-No, estoy bien –dijo Hiro pero el robot ya lo había escaneado.

-Escaneo completo.

-Imposible –contestó Hiro metiendo el chip a la computadora para revisarlo.

-Tus neurotransmisores están elevados, al igual que hay una actividad agitada en tus hormonas adolescentes produciendo cambios positivos en tu estado de ánimo y reacciones corporales como: sudoración en manos, aceleramiento del pulso cardiaco, nerviosismo y alegría intensa, al estar con una persona específica y también fantaseos y deseos de estar en compañía de esa persona especifica.

-Ah ¿enserio? –respondió Hiro sin darle mucha importancia, realmente no lo estaba escuchando.

-Diagnostico: Enamoramiento –dijo Baymax levantando un dedo.

-Woah ¿Qué? –Dijo Hiro atendiendo a lo que decía el robot-, ¿D-de que estas hablando?

-Todas las señales y síntomas que demuestras son típicos de una conducta de enamoramiento normal en un joven que está en plena flor de su juventud…

-¡Shhh! –dijo Hiro cubriendo su "boca"-, no lo digas en voz alta alguien podría escucharte.

-El enamoramiento no es algo de que avergonzarse, es algo natural.

-¡Las espinillas también son algo natural y si son para avergonzarse! –Debatió Hiro-, escucha Baymax quiero mantener este diagnóstico en secreto por favor –suplico el pelinegro.

-De acuerdo –dijo Baymax-, Aunque recomiendo de tratamiento…

-Shhh ¡Baymax! Hablaremos de eso después ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo–contestó el robot acercándose a la computadora junto con Hiro.

-Bien –contestó Hiro revisando la tarjeta, cuando la abrió vio una gran cantidad de archivos de él y sus amigos, en todos venía un registro médico y una escala de prioridad de tratamientos en situaciones de riesgo-, ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Tadashi programo esa tarjeta para ayudarlos cuándo estén en combate o en una misión como los grande héroes –contestó Baymax.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Hiro revisando los expedientes.

-En caso de una emergencia o de que una situación se torne peligrosa, asegurando así su protección y supervivencia –termino Baymax.

-Todos somos tus pacientes entonces –dijo Hiro.

-Sí, pero tú eres el paciente principal –dijo Baymax.

-¿Y si hay alguien que está más herido que yo o en más riesgo? –preguntó Hiro.

-El comando de voz para cambiar de paciente principal se encuentra en la tarjeta –respondió Baymax. Hiro busco el comando de voz y ahí estaba el nombre de Tadashi como voz de mando, Hiro lo pensó un momento y decidió cambiar el comando de voz a la suya, así que cambió el nombre.

-Listo Baymax, está actualizada tu chip de "Precaución" –dijo Hiro devolviéndola a su lugar. En ese momento la tarjeta de acceso quedó lista y Hiro puso manos a la obra, cambiar los comando para que la tarjeta pudiera abrir cualquier compuerta fue pan comido para el genio de a robótica, tanto así que incluso podía abrir puertas de otros lugares fuera de YuziTec, tal vez algún día eso les serviría.

-¡Hiro a comer! –dijo la tía Cass, así que el pelinegro guardó a Baymax y subió.

.

.

.

YuziTec 4:00 p.m.

Aiori estaba sentada en su oficina ¡¿De dónde diablos salía tanto papeleo?! Se preguntaba, después de unos minutos su secretaria llamó a la puerta y ella indico que entrara.

-Señorita Aiori no es bueno que se salte comidas –dijo la joven mujer de cabellos recogidos quitando en papeleo y dejando frente a ella una caja completa de pizza, Aiori la miro con interrogante y abrió la caja. Si era pizza, Aiori sonrió y tomo una rebanada.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto la castaña.

-Usted es una joven con muchas tareas importantes, directora de esta compañía y heredera de la familia Yuzika, pero también es una adolescente y los adolescentes comen pizza. Además de que usted tiene prácticamente el doble del trabajo que cualquiera en este edificio, debería descansar –dijo su secretaria retirándose.

-Ojala pudiera descansar –contestó Aiori tomando otra rebanada de pizza y levantándose para ver el retrato de su hermano en la oficina. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que lo vio por última vez.

*Flashback*

-¿Debes irte? –preguntó Aiori a su hermano en un tono triste.

-Si –contestó Daisuke de forma estoica.

-No lo entiendo

-Lo sé, pero lo harás, lo prometo –contestó el joven castaño y de ojos azules con el mismo tono de voz estoico.

-Últimamente hablas mucho como papá –dijo Aiori molesta ganándose una mirada iracunda de parte de su hermano.

-Nunca vuelvas a compárame con ese hombre –le advirtió Daisuke cerrando su maleta.

-Entonces no actúes como él, si tanto lo detestas ¿Por qué te vas y diriges su empresa?

-No lo entenderías –contestó Daisuke.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, ya no somos niños Aiori, deja de actuar como una –dijo el ojiazul-, lo que estoy haciendo es muy importante y si vieras más allá de tu limitado mundo te darías cuenta. Siempre fuiste la favorita, la brillante y no me molestaba, estaba orgulloso de ti, pero ¿de que sirvió todo eso? Solo sigues siendo la misma niñita que se esconde detrás de mí. Madura Aiori.

-¡¿Madurar?! Tú eres el que se está sumiendo bajo el yugo de nuestro padre como perro faldero.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que hago y porque lo hago Aiori! ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? Que yo hago lo necesario por quienes me importan, incluso si para eso debo humillarme, convertirme en alguien que no soy o incluso si ellos no me lo agradecen –terminó Daisuke-, tú jamás podrías hacer lo que yo hago, porque tú no tienes nada porque pelear.

Aiori se molestó ante esas palabras y vio a Daisuke partir, ninguno se despidió.

*Fin del Flashback*

Aiori veía la pintura de su hermano, la última conversación que tuvo con él fue una pelea.

-¿Estabas peleando por ella o por mí? ¿O por ambas? –Interrogo la castaña-, No te preocupes, la rescataré de ese sueño profundo. Ojala pudiera rescatar a todos de sus sueños profundos –terminó Aiori derramando una lagrima-, al menos lo intento ¿sabes?

.

.

.

Hospital General de San Fransokyo 4:15 p.m.

Tomoyo tenía el ojo morado, nada que algo de maquillaje no solucionara pero el dolor era otro cuento. La pelinegra veía a su hermana y se preguntaba ¿cómo había sucedido?

-Despierta, así me contaras la historia –dijo Tomoyo tomando la mano de su hermana, aunque claro, no había respuesta.

-Hoy conocí a alguien, se llama Wasabi, bueno ese es su apodo, pero me cae bien y no parece un mal chico. Tomé un café con él esta mañana y le di mi número, no tengo idea de porque se lo di –a Tomoyo se le escapó una sonrisa-, fue agradable sentirse como alguien normal por unas horas ¿sabes?

El monitor seguía mostrando las pulsaciones regulares de la chica en coma, nada en ella cambiaba, era como la bella durmiente que solo se quedaba ahí estática, postrada en una cama, dormida en la espera del beso de su amor verdadero.

-Nagisa me dio una paliza en el entrenamiento –contó Tomoyo-, ella dice que soy como tú, pero yo lo dudo. ¿Debo confiar en ella o solamente…? Ya no se en quién confiar. Ojala me llamé, me gustaría verlo, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, es un secreto.

Tomoyo se levantó de la silla y dejo la habitación de hospital.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 5:00 p.m.

Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Tadashi y Hiro estaban en el garaje. Mientras Hiro y Tadashi habían comido (la comida más incómoda del mundo ya que en un extremo estaba el profesor Callahan con su nuevo look y del otro lado la tía Cass mirándolo todo el tiempo con una de esas miradas indescifrables de las mujeres), Wasabi y Honey Lemon habían traído sus trajes para que Hiro les pusiera el polarizado al casco y los lentes de Wasabi, los cuales modifico aún más para cubrir la mayor parte de rasgos posibles de su rostro. Mientras tanto los hermanos les contaban sobre la incómoda comida que habían tenido.

-Apuesto 20 a que le gustó el nuevo look –dijo Tadashi.

-Yo igual –dijo Honey Lemon.

-Yo apuesto 20 a que quería golpearlo –dijo Hiro.

-Esta vez estoy del lado de Hiro –secundo Wasabi.

-Vamos ¿golpearlo? –Dijo Tadashi-, la tía Cass jamás lo haría.

-Si lo haría –contradijo Hiro.

-No lo haría

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-¿No qué? –preguntó Gogo bajando de su moto y quitándose el casco provocándole a Hiro una sonrisa soñadora.

-Estamos apostando a si la tía de Hiro y Tadashi le gustó el nuevo look de Callahan o si quería golpearlo durante la cena –dijo Wasabi.

-¿Callahan está aquí? –preguntó Gogo sentándose cerca de Hiro cosa que no le pasó desapercibida a Tadashi.

-Al parecer será el guardaespaldas de nuestra tía –dijo Tadashi cruzándose de brazos-, se quedará aquí algún tiempo.

-¿Enserio? –dijo la pelinegra entregándole su casco amarillo a Hiro, quien al tomarlo rozo con las yemas los dedos de Gogo quién se sonrojo de una forma tan leve que era casi invisible, excepto para Tadashi Quien estaba atento a todos los movimientos entre ambos.

-Y-yo iré a arreglar esto –dijo Hiro mientras se iba a un escritorio para agregar el polarizado en el casco de Gogo mientras que ella solo lo observaba.

-Gogo –dijo Tadashi llamando la atención de la pelinegra-, ¿encontraron algo en YuziTec?

Gogo noto que Tadashi se había dado cuenta de que estaba viendo a Hiro, así que decidió controlarse.

-No mucho, avanzamos en el proyecto de las nano-neuronas pero aun no pudimos investigar a los sospechosos –dijo Gogo cruzándose de brazos soportando la mirada de Tadashi, el ambiente se estaba poniendo algo tenso hasta que una voz interrumpió.

-¡Ya llegó Fred campeones! –dijo el rubio entrando al garaje.

-Hola Fred –saludaron todos, en eso Hiro volvió y le entrego el casco a Gogo quién se lo probó para ver que todo estuviera bien, y en efecto todo lo estaba, así que levanto un pulgar en señal de aprobación y se quitó el casco moviendo su melena y provocándole a Hiro otra vez una sonrisa. Honey Lemon y Fred se dieron cuenta de esto así que soltaron una risita, pero Honey la detuvo cuando vio a su novio con el rostro serio viendo lo que pasaba. Honey se aclaró la garganta y le dio un codazo a Fred para que detuviera la mirada insinuante entre Hiro y Gogo.

-Así que decías de YuziTec –dijo Tadashi algo frio.

-Las puertas tienen accesos que solo pueden desbloquearse con tarjetas de seguridad, las que Hiro y yo tenemos solo abren algunos pero no los que necesitamos –dijo Gogo.

-Trabaje en mi tarjeta de acceso y logre combertirla en una tarjeta maestra, prácticamente puede abrir cualquier puerta de seguridad que necesite una tarjeta de acceso en todo San Fransokyo –dijo Hiro mostrando la tarjeta orgulloso, ganándose una mirada de aprobación de todos, una sonrisa de parte de Gogo y una removida de cabello de parte de su hermano.

-Bien hecho Hiro –dijo Tadashi.

-Creo que debería configurar la tuya también Gogo –dijo Hiro ala pelinegra.

-¿Tardara mucho? –preguntó Gogo entregándole la tarjeta.

-A lo mucho una hora –dijo Hiro insertando la tarjeta en la computadora y comenzando el hackeo-, la mia tardo más pero era porque tuve algunos problemas al encontrar los códigos correctos pero como ya los se es cuestión de instalarlo en la tuya.

-Excelente, ¿ustedes encontraron algo ayer? –preguntó Gogo.

-Cierto ¿qué sucedió en las peleas de robots? –preguntó Hiro emocionado por escuchar sobre su actividad favorita.

-¡Fue asombrosos viejo! –Dijo Fred emocionado-, Tadashi derroto a un tonto llamado Gideonen menos de 5 minutos ¡fue increíble! Y luego un chico llamado Max tenía un robot del tamaño de tu Megaboth pero que copiaba todos sus movimientos así que gano también, también una chica llamada Vidia tenía un robot con aspas que creaba torbellinos de aire con ellos ¡cielos debiste estar ahí!...

-Fred creo que él se refiere al espionaje –dijo Honey Lemon calmando a su amigo.

-Oh eso –dijo Fred más relajado-, no mucho.

-Yo hablé con unas chicas que me contaron algunos rumores –dijo Honey Lemon.

-¿Rumores? ¿De qué clase? –preguntó Hiro.

-Sobre los Yakuzas, ellas decían que ellos quieren apoderarse de la red de tráfico de armas en San Fransokyo, dicen que por eso quieren a los peleadores de robots.

-No tiene sentido –dijo Gogo-, porque tomar peleadores de robots si pueden tomar científicos o personas importantes, de alto rango que puedan conseguir o construir las armas.

-Hackers –dijo Hiro-, todos los peleadores de robots buenos llegan a un punto en el que hackean sistemas de seguridad para obtener planos de mejores robots y ganar más peleas. Bueno eso lo he escuchado, no es por presumir pero, jamás necesite robar planos, podía hacerlos por mí mismo.

-Sin embargo sabes hackear –dijo Tadashi algo acusador.

-Oye no es como si hubiera robado un banco –se defendió Hiro.

-Pero podrías –dijo Wasabi- dijiste que la tarjeta que hackeaste podría abrir cualquier cerradura que necesite alguna ¿y si quieren acceder a armamento que los detendría teniendo un hacker?

-Creo que ya sabemos que sucede –dijo Hiro. En ese momento la tarjeta de Gogo termino de formatearse y estaba lista para ser llenada con los códigos. Hiro se encargó de eso mientras todos subían a la planta de arriba, sin embargo Tadashi tomo a Gogo por el brazo y la encerró en el baño junto con él.

-Muy bien ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Tadashi de brazos cruzados.

-No lo sé, tú fuiste el que me encerró en un baño –contestó Gogo cruzándose también de brazos.

-No te hagas, te conozco bien. Algo pasa entre tú y Hiro.

-¿Algo como qué? –preguntó Gogo.

-No lo sé ¿Por qué estas siempre están sonriéndose o mirándose o tocándose?

-¿Hablas enserio Hamada? ¡La gente normal se ríe, se mira y se toca! –termino diciendo Gogo.

-No de esa forma –contestó Tadashi-, nunca miras a nadie de esa forma, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Sientes… algo por… mi hermano?

Gogo se quedó muda un momento, horas atrás apenas se lo había planteado a sí misma, pero decirlo en voz alta cambiaba el juego, lo hacía real. Tadashi espero paciente por la respuesta.

-¿Tendría algo de malo? –preguntó Gogo, Tadashi solo la miró expectante.

-Él tiene solo 14 años, y sé que la edad no es lo más importante pero… He visto tus antiguas relaciones y en todas tu siempre terminas siendo la rompecorazones, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que tú le rompas el corazón a mi hermano, no podría perdonártelo y él tampoco –dijo Tadashi saliendo del baño y dejando a Gogo sola con sus pensamientos.

La pelinegra salió del baño y bajo hacia el garaje, Tadashi tenía razón, ella era una rompecorazones, ella probablemente le haría daño a Hiro, tenía que ponerle fin a todo eso.

-Hiro –llamo la pelinegra encontrándose con el pelinegro que estaba sacando la tarjeta de la computadora.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo el chico sonriendo-, esta lista –dijo Hiro entregándole la tarjeta a Gogo quien solo la tomo seria-, ¿Pasa algo?

-No –contestó Gogo-, debo irme ¿ok? Despídeme de los demás.

-¿Te vas tan pronto? –preguntó decepcionado Hiro.

-Es que… _-¿Tomar el riesgo o dejarlo ir?_-, ¿Crees que los secretos son buenos? –Hiro se quedó pensativo y recordó la tarjeta amarilla de Baymax.

-Si son por amor supongo que si –contestó Hiro.

-Eres un cursi –contestó Gogo, tomo el casco de la motocicleta y otro para Hiro-, yo pienso lo mismo –Gogo se subió a la motocicleta-, ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? –Hiro sonrió y asintió

-¿Quieres contarme alguno? –preguntó Hiro poniéndose el casco. _"Me gustas"_ pensó Gogo.

-No, pero tal vez tu deberías contarme alguno –contestó Gogo mientras Hiro se subía a la motocicleta y se abrazaba a la cintura de la pelinegra.

-Tengo un secreto –dijo Hiro.

-¿Y cuál es? –preguntó Gogo arrancando la motocicleta.

-Recuerdas que me dijiste que no me acostumbrara a tu muestras de afecto –dijo Hiro nervioso sintiendo como la velocidad aumentaba.

-Sí –respondió la pelinegra, era como si hubieran pasado años desde aquel día en la playa.

-Creo que ya me acostumbre a ellas –respondió Hiro sonrojado.

-No te preocupes –dijo Gogo-, mi secreto es que, a mí me gusta dártelas –Hiro sonrío.

Y con eso ambos pelinegros recorrieron la ciudad en motocicleta.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Wow hablemos de algo importante, la pareja de Cass, después de deliberar con ustedes y ver cuál sería la pareja más probable para ella es…. Un secreto, porque todo lo que pasa en este fic es un secreto muajajaja solo dos personas en todo el mundo saben el desarrollo y el final de este fic. Una de ellas soy yo y la otra es… también un secreto muajajaja. Ahora los reviews.

_Frozen-Winter-Heart:_ ¿te gustó la peli de Intensamente? Ben y Carl estuvieron inspirados en Craig y Ereick de "Drake y Josh" y si puedo asegurar que el Wasamoyo es cannon. Fred y Nagisa… no lo sé, tal vez, quizás. Y nop este fic no va a terminar pronto todavía le falta. Nagisa es un personaje que se presta mucho para el fic, tal vez por eso me guste manejarla. ¡Felicidades por tus one-shots largos y bienvenida a las grandes ligas!

_Amy Tanaka Overland:_ Hola Amy the killer, Hola Zuri con nuevo nombre en fanfiction hahahahaha espero que este capítulo te guste y ¿cómo te fue en el teatro cantando? Y yo amoooo a la Oreja de Van Gogh son un grupo excelente. Ya llegó la actualización así que no lloréis más.

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Todos esperamos ver pronto a la hermana de Tomoyo despierta. Cuando esos dos se den cuenta de que están en bandos opuesto va a ser todo un caos. Ben y Carl estuvieron inspirados en Craig y Erick de "Drake y Josh".

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Pronto habrá beso y yo también creo que el Krei x Cass es lindo pero nadie sabe si esa será la pareja.

_Gabinoanct96:_ Hhahahaah asi que me pase de azúcar ¡pero si le puse bien poquita! (como 3 kilos nada más) espero este capítulo también te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, y nop no es tu imaginación, los celos estarán en la orden del día.

_Strawhat Amagon:_ Ya me habías dejado abandonada con tus reviews hahaha don´t problem hahaha dales un sape a esos dos pero bueno al menos ya se dieron cuenta, ahora la cosa es declararse y eso. Todo mundo quiere el beso pero lo que no saben es que mientras más lo deseas mejor :v

_Conuk:_ hahaha todos gritaron eso hahaha y sip también debo avanzar con las demás parejas como Wasabi y Tomoyo o con Cass con quien sea que quede. Aquí está la actualización ;) disfrútala.

_Hanitamungui012:_ ¡Otra chica con nuevo nombre! Bueno es bueno el cambio. Exámenes finales, los aborrezco, pero al menos aquí estaba este fic para que lo leyeras, la escena del ascensor al parecer fue todo un hit me alegra que te haya gustado. Pronto habrá más romance ;)

_Nigthspider: _Exacto ahora la cosa es que entre esos dos todo se aclare, pero no será tan fácil. Pobre Fred esta foreveralone pero a él no le afecta, además quien sabe a lo mejor algo llega para él, me agrado tu sugerencia de Aiori y Fred sería interesante tratarlo aunque no prometo nada, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

_Wenn:_ Bien pues ahora que el destino te trajo hasta aquí disfrútalo mientras puedas hahaha, el amor nunca es fácil, especialmente si quien te gusta es del bando contrario. A mí también me gusta la timidez, pero abra momentos entre esos muy osados así que… y el cambio de look no fue tan radical pero Honey sabe lo que hace hahaha.

_Nestor Peruvian: _El capítulo 23 ya llegó, anunciando su canción y gritó con emoción ¡capítulo 23! Hahaha yo amaba las pistas de Blue así que lamento la intro tan abrupta, ¿me equivoco o tú me dejaste otro review en el que solo pusiste "nestor"? si tú eres ese nestor no te preocupes por no ser escritor o subscriptor de fanfiction, lo importante aquí es que leas y disfrutes… y en el caso de que no seas "nestor" bueno acabo de cometer un gran error.

_Guest:_ ¡Muchos reviews! ¿Eres el guest que comento en varios capítulos? Bueno pues muchas gracias por leer mi fic :D, El título del cap 15 me refería a la historia entre todos los que participan en esta historia y como todo está conectado entre todos. Y aquí el capítulo 23, subo capítulo todos los miércoles ;)

_Pyro-Assasin2901:_ Wasabi y Tomoyo si serán pareja en algún punto pero abran comparaciones. ¡Hirogo oficial! Ahora si comienza a sacar tu modo romántico porque esto va estar que llueve miel ahahahaha.

_Guest:_ ¿Eres el Guest de arriba? ¡Me confundo!

_Forever Hiccstrid:_ Como entrenar a tu Dragón 2 me causo mucho sentimiento también hahaha pasando desapercibida entre los niños en el cine hahaaha casual. Yo no le pongo droga al fic *escondiendo sobrecito de droga Hirogo* ni idea de porque siempre lo lees :D

_Guest:_ Otro Guest hahaha Stan Lee dijo que estabn viendo lo de varias secuelas de películas entre ellas Big Hero 6 yo pido que sea real ¡quiero continuación!

_Cris Evans:_ hahaha todos aman el Hirogo (bueno casi todos)

_DanLiz Viveros:_ Lo sé son tan lindos *te doy unas galletas* ¡Tú fuiste la única que descubrió de dónde venían Carl y Ben! Inspirados en Craig y Erick de "Drake y Josh" hahaha yo también te adoro.

_IsaiHdzr:_ Tecnología a veces es un total problema. Tomoyo y Wasabi son un amor, trabajare en una segunda cita entre ellos. Otro voto para Callahan X Cass, pelea de amigos concedida, es hora del flirteo también. Gogo estoy segura de que sabré manejarla con eso de las idirectas/directas. Ojala leas esto pronto :*

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	24. Chapter 24 Cerca de la muerte

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola lectores, feliz miércoles. Espero tengan animos de leer fanfic porque hoy hay capítulo ¡YEIH! Y debo decirles que estoy emocionada porque al fin vi el tráiler de "Suicide Quad" y se ve que será una película genial ¡ya quiero verla! Por cierto como siempre una bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, un saludo a los que ya llevan tiempo con este fic, un agradecimiento por sus reviews y les mando un abrazo a los lectores fantasmas y/u ocasionales que llegan a este fic. Bueno no los entretengo, disfruten de la lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/ Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Frozen-Winter-Heart que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 24. Cerca de la muerte.

Lucky Cat Café 5:50 p.m.

Honey Lemon observaba a Tadashi, estaba con el rostro serio y pensativo, claramente estaba molesto por algo, también noto la falta de presencia de Gogo lo cual le daba una pista de lo que pudo haber pasado. Todos estaban sentados en una de la mesas del café hablando y conviviendo, aunque Tadashi estaba también tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-¿Dónde está Hiro? –Preguntó de repente el pelinegro-, iré a buscarlo.

-No, yo voy –dijo Honey levantándose de su asiento y dándole una sonrisa cálida al ojicastaño que pareció mejorar el ánimo de este.

La rubia fue al garaje a buscar a su cuñado pero no encontró a nadie, también vio que faltaba la moto de la pelinegra. Una parte de ella salto de alegría porque sospechaba lo que ocurría entre esos dos, pero otra parte de ella se preocupaba porque, a base de lo que había visto en el comportamiento de Tadashi, a su novio no le parecía tanto la idea de que esos dos fueran tan unidos, y si él se enteraba de que ellos dos no estaban... Honey sacó su celular y marcó el número de Gogo rápidamente.

-Contesta, contesta, contesta –repetía Honey Lemon mientras el timbre sonaba.

-"¿Honey?" –respondió Gogo.

-¡Gogo! ¿Hiro está contigo?

-"Si, él está aquí conmigo ¿sucede algo?" –en el fondo se escuchaba música de rock.

-Tadashi, en cualquier momento va a notar su ausencia y parece molesto, por favor regresen pronto de… ¿Dónde están?

-"Estamos en la tienda de discos del centro que tanto me gusta, quería que Hiro la conociera" –respondió la pelinegra-, "volveremos en 15 minutos, ¿podrías distraerlo mientras llegamos?"

-Claro, pero date prisa.

-"Oye Honey, gracias"

-Para que son las amigas –respondió la rubia colgando el celular y saliendo del garaje.

.

.

.

Gogo colgó el celular y fue hacia Hiro que estaba escuchando un CD en uno de los paneles de audífonos. La pelinegra toco su hombro y Hiro volteo a verla.

-Hey este lugar es genial, comprare este disco sin duda –dijo el ojicastaño.

-Excelente porque debemos irnos, Honey dice que tu hermano esta algo exaltado y no quiere que descubra que de repente te secuestre por una hora –contestó Gogo

-No me secuestraste –contestó Hiro llegando al mostrador y pagando por lo que se llevaba.

-Según la ley, si lo hice –contestó la pelinegra sacándole una sonrisa a Hiro.

-Bueno en ese caso ha sido el mejor secuestro de mi vida, ¿cómo es que nunca había venido aquí antes?

-Es porque no eres tan cool, pero tranquilo, eso se puede reparar

-JA-JA-JA eres hilarante –dijo Hiro sarcástico poniéndose encima el casco de motocicleta al igual que Gogo.

-Es un don –respondió Gogo subiendo se a la motocicleta con Hiro detrás de ella y avanzando por el trafico rápidamente. Hiro se abrazó más al cuerpo de Gogo, era agradable tenerla cerca y su aroma, Jesús, olía a cuero, a chicle de fresa y a… _"ella" _pensó Hiro asfixiándose en ese embriagante olor.

Gogo por otro lado sentía mariposas (Abejas asesinas) en su estómago al sentir las manos de Hiro en su estómago, una parte de ella estaba algo asustada de que esas "mariposas" pudiera sentirlas el pelinegro a través de su blusa y la delataran, pero solo era cosa de su imaginación. En pocos minutos ambos pelinegros ya estaban de nuevo en el garaje, Hiro bajo de la motocicleta.

-¿No quieres quedarte un poco más de tiempo? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Quisiera pero debo hacer otras cosas, de cualquier modo mañana nos veremos –respondió Gogo, Hiro solo asintió y le entrego la bolsa de plástico con el logotipo de la tienda de música, la pelinegra la tomo con duda en su rostro.

-Compre dos CDs –se explicó Hiro mostrando que el tenia uno en sus manos- supuse que también te gustaría, aunque, si no es así puedes, no sé, tirármelo a la cara o romperlo o…

-¿_Sleeping Whit Sirens_? –Preguntó Gogo viendo la portada del disco-, nada mal –Hiro sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color ligeramente carmesí.

-Espero te guste –dijo Hiro llevándose una mano a la nuca mientras Gogo guardaba su disco en la bolsa de nuevo.

-¿Cuál canción era la que escuchabas en la tienda? –preguntó Gogo interesada y Hiro la señalo en su disco, Gogo solo asintió.

-Nos vemos mañana nerd –dijo la pelinegra arrancando su motocicleta. Mientras Hiro sonreía bobamente.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 8:00 p.m.

La oscuridad ya había reclamado su terreno y las vagas luces públicas que iluminaban cada cierto tramo de camino no competían en nada contra aquella inevitable penumbra, en especial cuándo una de ellas parpadeaba cada dos minutos. Tomoyo estaba recargada en una de estas luces hasta que una sombra se le apareció por un lado haciendo que su pose se pusiera en alerta total.

-Tranquila soy yo –dijo Nagisa sonriendo, ya no llevaba la ropa deportiva pero seguía vestida como civil-, ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –Tomoyo relajo su pose y se cruzó de brazos.

-Te aborrezco –dijo sin rodeos la pelinegra-, pero me he dado cuenta de que no tengo tu versión de la historia, así que me gustaría que me la contaras, así tendré una buena razón para aborrecerte como lo hago.

Nagisa suspiró y cruzo los brazos al igual que Tomoyo.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres –dijo la pelirroja indicándole con la cabeza que la siguiera. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la zona de la ciudad donde estaban la mayoría de los edificios de las grandes industrias tecnológicas-, ¿sabes qué lugar es este?

-La zona industrial tecnológica –contestó Tomoyo.

-Tú hermana y yo servíamos a un mismo jefe Yakuza, Daisuke Yuzika. Él nos contrató solo a nosotras dos porque sabía que éramos las mejores. Él decía que estaba planeando algo grande y que necesitaría tecnología de punta, por supuesto como Fujitas, no sabíamos el plan completo, al menos yo no –Tomoyo escuchaba la historia sin interrumpir-, tú hermana había mantenido una relación amorosa con ese tal Daisuke, al principio yo no lo sabía pero fue muy fácil descubrirlo. Ella me hizo prometerle que lo protegería a él sobre ella y, como una hermana, yo lo jure por mi honor y mi amistad con ella.

Nagisa se paró al costado de un edificio y observo hacia arriba.

-Una noche estábamos en este edificio, estábamos robando algunos planos de… nunca supe, pero todo indicaba que era armamento. Planta número 4. Habíamos entrado sin activar ninguna alarma. Daisuke insistió en venir, ya que él era el único que sabía todos los códigos y tenía la tecnología para hackear los laboratorios y robar lo que necesitáramos sin ser detectados. Todo había salido a la perfección, hasta que… -Nagisa se perdió en sus recuerdos quedándose muda.

-¿Hasta qué…? Nagisa ¿qué sucedió? ¡Dímelo! –pidió Tomoyo frustrada.

-Nadie lo vio, era un guardia joven, le disparó un arma eléctrica a tú hermana, en su pierna. Daisuke lo noqueo pero ya era tarde, muy tarde. El guardia había activado una alarma y otros venían a buscarnos. Daisuke cargó a tu hermana e intentamos salir de ahí pero solo había un camino –Nagisa señalo a la ventana del 4° piso-, era una muerte segura, pero todos habíamos tenido entrenamiento, podíamos hacerlo. Tu hermana insistió en que podría hacerlo por su cuenta así que empezamos a bajar por la ventana, todo iba bien, pero ella resbalo. Su pierna falló, estaba débil por el golpe de electricidad que había sufrido pero yo la atrape. Daisuke bajo a nuestro nivel intentó ayudarme a subirla pero de repente alguien disparó otra arma eléctrica y dio justo en el pecho de él y de repente me encontraba sosteniéndolo también y apenas manteniéndome en equilibrio para no caer. Tú hermana… ella me dijo que la soltara y lo ayudara a él, yo no quería pero ella lastimo mi mano obligándome a soltarla. Era una caída larga pero, tú sabes que nosotras fuimos entrenadas para todo eso, ella podía haberse sujetado de cualquier lugar… no lo hizo.

Nagisa tenía los ojos acuosos, Tomoyo sabía lo que seguía.

-Estábamos rodeados, Daisuke estaba recuperando la conciencia y yo estaba hecha trizas viendo a tu hermana sobre el piso. Nunca supe como bajamos de ahí sin que nos atraparan, al llegar con tú hermana pensamos que todo estaba bien, ella seguía respirando y no había sangre. Daisuke la cargo entre sus brazos y escapamos de ahí. Llegamos a un hospital y él invento una historia sobre que éramos artistas teatrales y que ella había caído en un acto de un lugar alto. Él pago todo lo que necesitamos incluso el tratamiento para mi muñeca que estaba rota, tú hermana era buena con eso de lastimar –dijo Nagisa sonriendo efímeramente para volver a llorar-, él problema vino cuándo ella no despertaba, pasaron días y ella no abría los ojos.

-Fue cuándo me llamarón –dijo Tomoyo recordando.

-Jamás volví a ver a Daisuke, el pago que me prometió lo mando con un yakuza pero lo rechace –explicó Nagisa-, no quería nada de él.

Tomoyo se quedó callada, silenciosas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y la imagen de su hermana con pocas esperanzas de despertar solo hacían que el llanto aumentara.

-Sé que él la amaba también, mientras íbamos al hospital el lloraba pidiendo que despertara y toda la noche se quedó esperando el veredicto del médico. Nunca dude de su amor pero ¿de qué sirve el amor si solo te hace daño? –Dijo Nagisa-, tarde o temprano algo así iba a suceder, yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía, é lo sabía… y ahora tú lo sabes.

Tomoyo no dijo nada solo se alejó caminando del lugar, no quería escuchar nada más, no quería hablar más, solo quería descargar toda esa ira en otro lugar.

.

.

.

Gogo escuchaba una y otra vez la canción que Hiro le había señalado en el disco. Era una canción muy buena de rock. Tenía que admitirlo, el pelinegro tenía un buen gusto musical.

_They say the love is forever/Your Forever is all that I need/Please stay as long as you need/Can´t promise that things won´t be broken/But I swear that I will never leave/Please stay forever whit me_

Gogo no podía evitar pensar que era como si la misma canción fuera una dedicatoria para ella, como si Hiro quisiera que ella la escuchara y la relacionará con él _"Oh eso quieres pensar tú"_ se dijo a sí misma en pensamientos pero aun así seguía disfrutando del disco.

.

.

.

Hiro tenía puesto el disco en su computadora y no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez aquella canción.

-They say the love is forever –cantaba Hiro entre murmullos acostado en su cama pensando en si a Gogo le habría gustado esa canción, esperaba que la respuesta fuera un sí porque de forma indirecta se la había dedicado a ella -, Please stay forever whit me!

-Wow ¿desde cuándo escuchas canciones tan rockeras? –preguntó Tadashi entrando a la habitación.

-No lo sé –respondió Hiro y luego puso pausa al disco para preguntarle algo a Tadashi-, oye ¿cómo… cómo supiste que Honey también estaba enamorada de ti? –preguntó el pelinegro tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado posible.

-Yo no lo sabía –respondió Tadashi cauteloso-, ¿Por qué tanto interés en mi vida romántica?

-¿Qué? ¿Interés? Ya quisieras, solo me dio curiosidad, ya sabes, después de todo eres mi hermano y Honey es mi amiga y… olvídalo.

-¿Acaso hay alguien que te interese hermanito? –preguntó Tadashi.

-No, bueno supongamos ¡solo supongamos! Que haya alguien que me interese, pero obvio no hay nadie, solo es un caso hipotético –empezó Hiro nervioso.

-Aja continua –habló Tadashi quitándose la ropa y cambiándose por su pijama escuchando con atención.

-Bueno ¿cómo sabrías si a esa chica, hipotéticamente, tú le gustas? –terminó Hiro.

-Hiro, esa chica ¿la conozco? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Es una chica hipotética Tadashi –respondió Hiro sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué tan hipotética?

-Lo suficiente

-Ósea que no es totalmente hipotética

-¿Hay niveles de hipotetismo? –preguntó Hiro también quitándose la ropa y poniéndose su pijama

-La palabra hipotetismo no existe –debatió Tadashi

-Existe en mi vocabulario – dijo Hiro.

-Como sea ¿Existe o no esa chica? ¿La conozco? Dime su nombre –dijo Tadashi en forma autoritaria.

-Tadashi fue una pregunta hipotética ¿ok? Si te hago la pregunta hipotética de ¿un asteroide es de color amarillo o verde? No haces todo un debate sobre si existe ese asteroide solo respondes a la pregunta –dijo Hiro acostándose en su cama.

-De acuerdo –dijo Tadashi apagando la luz-, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondió Hiro, apenas habían pasado algunos minutos cuándo…

-¿Seguro de que no la conozco?

-¡TADASHI!

-Ya, de acuerdo.

.

.

.

Cementerio de San Fransokyo 11:30 p.m.

Aquella figura llevaba rosas rojas a la tumba que se supone era de Tadashi. El silencio dominaba el ambiente y la luz de la luna creciente iluminaba lo suficiente como para definir el rostro de aquella persona.

-Esta será la última vez que te visito, no porque no merezcas visitas, sino porque ya no puedo mostrar mi rostro por aquí sin recibir miradas de sospecha. Es triste como las personas con buenas intenciones terminan así como tú ¿verdad? –dijo aquella figura a la silenciosa lapida. La figura se incoó y dejo las flores en su lugar para luego volver a levantarse, sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa-. Mueres como héroe o vives lo suficiente para convertirte en el villano.

Aquella figura espero un minuto como si de verdad tuviera la esperanza de recibir una respuesta, pero, como era predecible, nada paso. Aquella silueta hizo su camino entre las tumbas hasta la salida.

Caminando entre las calles pasando como alguien más en la sociedad, aquella silueta se abrió camino hasta los laboratorios Yakuzas subterráneos que poseía. Al entrar en ellos un yakuza le explico acerca de todo lo que habían hecho cumpliendo sus órdenes.

-Él… está destrozado –dijo el yakuza tragando saliva-, no creo que resista más.

-Te sorprendería el potencial humano para soportar el dolor y la perdida –respondió la figura llegando a aquel lugar donde otros 4 yakuzas estaban flagelando y golpeando a Kuno. La figura lo vio, estaba en el suelo, la sangre cubría toda su espalda, pecho y cara, realmente estaba destrozado, luego levanto una mano indicando que se detuvieran.

-¡Paren! –ordeno el yakuza que estaba junto a la figura y esta se movió hasta Kuno y sacó un pañuelo, se arrodilló y limpio la sangre de su rostro.

-Kuno, has mostrado valor –dijo la figura-, ahora serás recompensado. Esta última prueba te otorgará la llave para ser un guerrero poderoso, digno de mi confianza –Kuno solo seguía respirando sin dar muestras de comprensión-. Espero entiendas Kuno, para que un guerrero nazca, el hombre debe ser destruido. Hoy se destruyó el hombre y comienza a nacer el guerrero.

-¿Qué hacemos con él? –preguntó el yakuza viendo a la figura levantarse.

-Curen sus heridas y sédenlo hasta que estas sanen –dijo la figura saliendo del lugar mientras los yakuzas obedecían y se llevaban a Kuno a la enfermería.

.

.

.

El celular de Hiro sonaba una y otra vez hasta que el pelinegro por fin despertó.

-¿Hola? –contestó Hiro el celular con un tono somnoliento.

-"¡FUJITAS! ¡KreiTec ! ¡Ahora!" –gritó Fred desde la otra línea.

-¿Fujitas? –Preguntó Hiro-, llamaré a los demás.

-"Te veo ahí viejo" –dijo Fred colgando.

Hiro se levantó y activo a Baymax y su armadura y con todo el aborto también levantó a Tadashi.

-Hiro ¿qué sucede? –preguntó el pelinegro mayor.

-Las Fujitas atacan KreiTec –contestó Hiro poniéndose el traje encima-, debemos detenerlas. Baymax contacta a las chicas y Wasabi.

-Contactando –la panza del robot blanco apareció una pantalla en donde se veían los rostros de sus amigos siendo contactados-, mensaje enviado –dijo el robot terminando con el proceso de ponerse la armadura al igual que Hiro para después abrir la ventana y salir de ahí junto con Baymax en pleno vuelo.

Tadashi encendió la computadora y se conectó a la red de los cascos de todos para que pudieran escucharlo durante la misión. En ese momento una somnolienta tía Cass y Callahan aparecieron en la puerta de la habitación.

-Tadashi son las 2:00 a.m. ¿Por qué estás en la computadora? ¿Dónde está Hiro? –preguntó la tía Cass empezando a alterarse.

-Al parecer las Fujitas están en la ciudad y tuvo que irse –respondió Tadashi tranquilizándola-, yo estaré en línea todo el tiempo para protegerlos en caso de que haga falta.

-Mi bebe se fue a acabar con los malos –dijo la tía Cass con una tierna sonrisa-, creo que jamás me acostumbraré a esto de que sea un héroe.

-Créeme yo tampoco –dijo Tadashi en respuesta.

-Estaré abajo tomando un café y comiéndome todas las donas que encuentre hasta que Hiro vuelva –dijo la tía Cass-, ¿Robert vienes? –el profesor se sorprendió ante la invitación de Cass pero decidió aceptarla después de todo debía cuidarla.

-Claro –respondió simplemente el profesor siguiendo a Cass escaleras abajo mientras Tadashi se ponía los auriculares y escuchaba.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 2:10 a.m.

La policía rodeaba KreiTec, la primera en llegar fue Gogo, después Fred y al final Hiro con Honey Lemon, Baymax y Wasabi. Hiro bajó de Baymax y fue directo con el oficial.

-¿Cuál es la situación? –preguntó Hiro.

-Gracias al cielo que llegan, de nuevo esas tres locas están adentro. Las tenemos rodeadas pero al parecer tienen a Alistair Krei como rehén –explicó el policía apuntando hacia el último piso del edificio.

-¿Sabe sus ubicaciones? –preguntó Hiro

-No estamos seguros pero creemos que hay dos en alguno de los pisos previos al superior y en el último tenemos divisado a Alistair Krei –explico el policía-, tenemos francotiradores que pueden darle a las Fujitas, pero son listas, no se acercan a las ventanas.

-No disparen, nos encargaremos –contestó Hiro reuniéndose con el equipo.

-Escuchamos lo que sucede ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Gogo al ver regresar al pelinegro.

-Baymax escanea el edificio –ordenó Hiro.

-Escaneo completo. Detecto 4 señales de vida, dos en la penúltima planta, una al sur y otra al norte y otras dos en la última planta, una de ella detectadas como Alistair Krei. Ninguno tiene heridas.

-Ok este es el plan: tres equipos, dos hacen ataques directos y enfrentan a las dos fujitas, el otro entra por arriba y neutraliza a la fujita secuestradora y libera a Krei ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo Hiro para luego dirigirse a Tadashi-, Tadashi ¿estás ahí?

-"Aquí estoy hermano" –respondió Tadashi desde la línea que comunicaba a los cascos.

-Tadashi descarga un plano de KreiTec por favor.

-"Listo" –anunció el Hamada mayor.

-¿Cuál es el mejor camino para llegar desde arriba? –preguntó Hiro.

-"Usando los ductos de ventilación, hay una reja que abre justo en la oficina del director de la compañía" –dijo Tadashi.

-Ok, Wasabi necesitare de tus espadas laser para entrar en caso de que la rejilla este atorada, Gogo y Honey encárguense de una fujita, Fred tú de la otra –dijo Hiro-, ¿Esta claro?

Todos asintieron, Fred, Honey Lemon y Gogo entraron por la puerta principal haciéndose camino rápidamente, mientras que Wasabi y Hiro iban sobre Baymax hasta el techo del edificio.

-Vaya s-sí que es muy alto aquí –dijo Wasabi alejándose de la orilla.

-No te preocupes pronto bajaremos –dijo Hiro tratando de quitar la reja de la ventilación-, cerrado. Wasabi ¿me ayudas?

-Claro –contestó el afromericano encendiendo sus espadas y cortando la ventila, ambos chicos entraron (aunque Wasabi a penas) y se arrastraron hasta que llegaron a la ventila indicada. Hiro se asomó y vio a Alistair Krei amarrado a una silla y siendo interrogado por una fujita.

-¡¿Qué era lo que intentaban robar?! –preguntó la fujita a Krei.

-¡No lo sé! ¡No recuerdo, fue hace meses! –contestó Krei para luego ser apuntado con un paraguas justo en el cuello.

-No me tientes Krei, responde a lo que te pregunto –dijo la fujita-, te daré 30 segundos para que lo pienses ok –la fujita salió de la habitación dejando a Krei solo.

-Oye Wasabi ¿esa era tu novia? -preguntó Hiro recibiendo una cara de "te mataré" de parte de Wasabi que también veía por la rendija-, debemos entrar –Wasabi asintió y encendió su espada laser cortando la rendija para que Hiro saltara a través de ella y luego él mismo. Krei los vio con felicidad.

-Hiro sabía que vendrían por mí –dijo Alistair recibiendo un shhh de parte de ambos.

-Lo sacaremos de aquí –dijo Hiro desatando las cuerdas pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y la fujita entro.

-Ustedes –dijo Tomoyo corriendo directo hacia ellos pero Wasabi intervino chocando sus espadas con su paraguas y comenzando una pelea entre ambos.

-Baymax ven por nosotros –dijo Hiro desde el comunicador, a los pocos segundos Baymax entró de ahí por una de las ventanas. Hiro y Krei subieron a él-, ¡Wasabi que esperas!

-Adelántate Hiro, yo me encargo de esta criminal –dijo Wasabi mientras Hiro salía de ahí y ponía a Krei a salvo.

-¿Criminal? No crees que es un apodo rudo para tu chica –dijo Tomoyo golpeando de nuevo con su paraguas.

-No te emociones, tengo… tengo novia –dijo Wasabi.

-¿Y ella sabe de nosotros? –respondió Tomoyo.

-No hay un nosotros –respondió Wasabi arremetiendo un golpe con ambas espadas pero Tomoyo bloqueo con su paraguas.

-¿Estás seguro? –respondió la fujita pelinegra desbloqueando su paraguas con fuerza provocando que las espadas de Wasabi se desconectaran y que el paraguas saliera volando hacia otro lado, y en ese momento la fujita lo beso justo en los labios. Wasabi estaban en shock sintiendo como aquella fujita presionaba sus labios contra los de él, pero luego de algunos segundos, Wasabi reaccionó y encendió sus espadas laser aventando a Tomoyo haciéndole un corte en el brazo derecho.

-Auch –dijo Tomoyo viendo la fina línea roja en su hombro Wasabi iba a disculparse pero en ese momento un montón de puntos rojos aparecieron en el pecho de Tomoyo, el afroamericano vio entonces que estaba junto a la ventana y a todos los francotiradores listos para disparar.

.

Gogo estaba dentro del edificio buscando a la fujita con la que estaba combatiendo pero era inútil, había escapado, estaba segura.

-Honey ¿está por ahí?

-"Ni un rastro"-dijo la rubia por el comunicador.

-¡Rayos! ¿Fred qué hay de ti?… ¿Fred?... ¡¿FRED?! –Gogo llamaba a su amigo pero no contestaba.

-"¡Gogo encontré a Fred! Esta noqueado y tiene algunas lesiones, necesitamos sacarlo de aquí"-dijo Honey.

-Voy para allá –contestó Gogo yendo hacia el par de rubios al ala norte. Cuando llego, Fred apenas se había despertado y entre ambas chicas lo ayudaron a bajar. Estando ya fuera del edificio Gogo no encontró a Hiro ni Baymax, así que supuso que aún estaban dentro de KreiTec.

-¡Abran fuego! –escuchó Gogo que ordeno un oficial y en ese momento una ráfaga de disparos quebraron las ventanas del último piso, en ese momento el corazón de Gogo dejo de latir.

-Hiro… ¡Hiro! –gritó Gogo pensando que el pelinegro aún estaba ahí.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el pelinegro bajando de Baymax y llegando junto a Gogo que se veía alterada, la pelinegra al verlo ahí junto a ella sintió que le volvía el aire-, ¿Gogo que sucede, estas bien? –preguntó el pelinegro tomándola de la mano.

-Yo… creí que… estabas –dijo Gogo señalando al último piso.

-Espera… ¡Wasabi estaba ahí! –dijo Hiro preocupado.

-¿Wasabi? –dijeron todos.

.

Tomoyo sintió una sacudida y luego un golpe, realmente pensó que estaba muerta, pero luego vio que estaba tirada en el piso, lejos de las ventanas y envuelta en los brazos del héroe de color verde.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Eso… eso creo –dijo Tomoyo algo nerviosa y tratando de levantarse, pero al final los nervios no la dejaron, Wasabi la ayudó a ponerse de pie-, ellos… iban a matarme.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Wasabi-, no apruebo esos métodos –el afroamericano le extendió su paraguas y ella lo tomó-, vete antes de que te atrapen.

Tomoyo solo asintió y se fue pero antes de salir volteó y vio a Wasabi una vez más y con eso se esfumó entre las sombras.

-¡Wasabi! –Gritó Hiro entrando por las ventanas-, ¿Amigo estas bien?

-Sí, estoy aquí –respondió Wasabi-, no me dieron.

-Estúpidos policías –dijo Hiro ayudando a su amigo a subir sobre Baymax.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió Wasabi algo distraído, tanto que ni siquiera le dio importancia a la altura. Cuando llegaron al piso un policía se acercó a ellos.

-¿Dónde está Alistair Krei? –preguntó de forma prepotente el policía a Hiro.

-En un lugar seguro –contestó Hiro.

-Necesitamos su declaración así que dígannos su ubicación exacta ahora –ordenó el policía.

-No, el será interrogado primero por nosotros –respondió Hiro en el mismo tono.

-¡Escucha ustedes no tienen ninguna autoridad de…

-¡NO TÚ ESCUCHA! ¡Casi matas a uno de los nuestros ahí arriba y es obvio que ustedes no pueden contra la amenaza Fujita! Alistair Krei está bien protegido con nosotros y él tiene información que puede servirnos para atrapar a esas criminales, así que él SE-QUEDA-CON-NOSOTROS.

Hiro estaba hecho una furia y todos los del equipo también, pronto todos subieron a Baymax y despegaron, luego Hiro paro en el techo de un edificio y Alistair Krei se unió a ellos volando hacía el Lucky Cat Café.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 3:00 a.m.

Tomoyo se escondía entre los callejones, la policía estaba muy activa y ella estaba vestida como fujita y con una herida en el brazo. La pelinegra rompió un pedazo de tela de su kimono y se vendo la herida, aún le dolía pero al menos retendría el sangrado. Mientras caminaba en las sombras pensaba en el héroe verde y todo lo que había pasado, los puntos rojos en su pecho, luego el abalanzándose sobre ella y tirándola al piso lejos de las ventanas y finalmente dejándola ir. Le salvó la vida.

-Maldición –murmuró Tomoyo sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la herida. _"Él te hirió, no lo olvides"_ pensó Tomoyo, pero luego pensó en que en teoría había sido un accidente ya que ella lo había besado… la pelinegra sacudió su cabeza quitándose eso de la cabeza.

Después de vagabundear un poco llegó a la base Fujita donde ahí estaban Sora y kira.

-¡Tomoyo! Pensé que te habían atrapado –dijo Kira abrazándola.

-¿Dónde se metieron? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Sora, está herida –dijo Kira-, tuve que traerla –Tomoyo al escuchar eso fue de inmediato con Sora quién estaba sentada en su cama vendada del hombro y parte del brazo.

-¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto Tomoyo.

-Ese héroe con traje de monstruo me quemo –dijo Sora-, lo golpeé con mi esfera de hierro para poder escapar y apenas lo logre. Kira tuvo que dejar su batalla para ayudarme a salir de ahí.

-Son muy fuertes, incluso por si solos –dijo Kira-, me temo que no podremos derrotarlos, no solo nosotras tres.

-Quién nos contrató ¿espera que los eliminemos? –preguntó Sora.

-No, no lo sé –contestó Tomoyo sentándose a su lado-, estoy segura de que quiere deshacerse de ellos pero no creo que quiera que nosotras nos encarguemos del asunto.

-¿Entonces quién? ¿Yakuzas? –preguntó Kira.

-Tal vez –dijo Tomoyo-, sea como sea mañana iremos a informar por ahora solo hay que descansar, es muy tarde.

Con esto Tomoyo salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la propia para caer rendida.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 3:00 a.m.

La tía Cass llevaba más de 3 tazas de café y 8 donas de chocolate desde que vio en la televisión el tiroteo que se había presentado. Tadashi trató de tranquilizarla diciendo que los chicos ya venían en camino pero eso no sirvió.

-Tía ellos están bien –dijo Tadashi quitándole la bandeja de donas.

-No estaré segura hasta verlos frente a mí –dijo la castaña.

-Tía…

-Déjala –dijo el profesor Callahan tomando por el hombro al pelinegro-, es una forma de liberar tensión, está muy alterada y si para de hacer eso puede ponerse aún más ansiosa.

-Gracias –dijo la tía Cass dándole otra mordida a su dona para luego escuchar que la puerta se cerraba. Segundos después aparecieron Hiro y sus amigos en el comedor. La tía Cass abrazó a su sobrino aliviada y luego reviso que cada uno de los chicos estuviera bien, para finalmente notar una presencia extra entre los héroes.

-Alistair Krei –dijo la tía Cass recibiendo una sonrisa del empresario, pero luego la mirada azúl de este chocó con la de alguien más, Callahan.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! –preguntaron ambos hombres apuntándose.

-¡¿Resguardan a un prófugo?! –preguntó Krei acercándose a Callahan.

-¿Por qué trajeron aquí a este incompetente? –dijo Callahan quedando frente a Alistair.

-Criminal –dijo Krei

-Asesino –dijo Robert

-¡Yo no mate a nadie! –contraataco Krei

-¡Enviaste a mi hija a otra dimensión y la dejaste ahí! –reclamo Callahan.

-¡Ella sabía los riesgos!

-¡Basta! –Dijo la tía Cass interponiéndose entre ambos-, no tolerare ninguna pelea aquí.

-Ni nosotros –dijo Hiro-, aunque no lo crean, o no les guste, están en el mismo lado, nos ayudarán o pueden salir a la ciudad dónde las Fujitas pueden atraparlos ¿Qué deciden?

Ambos hombres se voltearon a ver y su silencio solo confirmo la respuesta esperada: "Estamos contigo, pero aun así detesto al que tengo a un lado".

-Bien –dijo Hiro-, ahora necesitamos explicarle a Krei lo que sucede.

-¡No! todos necesitamos dormir mañana le explicaras lo que quieras –dijo la tía Cass.

-Tía Cass esto es importan…

-¡A DORMIR! –dijo la mujer castaña realmente molesta.

-Bueno creo que yo me voy –dijo Wasabi-, pediré un taxi.

-Yo igual –dijo Honey Lemon pero no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a Tadashi. Gogo y Fred también se fueron y al final solo quedaron Baymax, los Hamada, la tía Cass, Robert y Krei.

-Krei, hay una habitación de huéspedes abajo –dijo la tía Cass-, segunda puerta a la izquierda, Robert tú ya tienes la tuya y ahora por favor quiero dormir.

Todos se fueron a la cama sin decir ni pio.

.

.

.

Hiro escuchó la alarma del despertador y la apago, hoy tenía trabajo en YuziTec. El pelinegro se levantó con cansancio y a tropezones entro a la ducha, el agua caliente lo despertó un poco pero no lo suficiente. Agradecido de que no tuviera que usar más su traje, Hiro se puso sus cargos y una playera roja, junto con sus tenis y su chaqueta.

El pelinegro bajo a tropezones hasta la cocina donde estaba una nota de la tía Cass deseándole suerte en el trabajo y que la disculpar por no despedirlo en persona pero estaba exhausta, el pelinegro lo comprendió y espero a Gogo con un café en manos, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre.

-Hola Gogo –dijo Hiro extendiéndole a la pelinegra un café, Gogo solo sonrío y le dio un sorbo al café.

-Estoy medio muerta así que espero no te asustes de como conduzco –advirtió la chica poniendo algo nervioso a Hiro. Ya estando en el automóvil Gogo encendió el estéreo y un disco comenzó a reproducirse. Hiro reconoció la canción de inmediato y sonrió.

-Te gusto –dijo el pelinegro.

-Debo admitir que esa canción es genial –contestó Gogo. El viaje fue agradable aunque en algunos semáforos la pelinegra se pasó el alto por estar somnolienta. Finalmente ambos arribaron a YuziTec dónde Aiori los recibió.

-Hola ¿Cómo… están? –preguntó Aiori notando las tremendas ojeras que ambos se cargaban-, disculpen que se los diga pero lucen… terribles.

-¿Tú crees? –respondieron ambos pelinegros haciendo su camino hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí :D

_Frozen-Winter-Heart:_ Esa frase me encantó desde la primera vez que la escuche y esa es la razón por la que vi la oportunidad de agregarla al capítulo y la tomé :D hahaha Baymax es un robot súper tierno y a veces no se da cuenta de lo que dice por eso es tan gracioso hahaha. Yo vi completo el anime de Inuyasha, era espectacular y es curioso que lo relaciones con Aiori, la verdad no se me había ocurrido que esos dos se parecieran pero bueno quizás tengas razón. Tadashi siempre tan sobreprotector es que es su hermanito y no quiere ni que le dé el sol hahaha. Hiro y Gogo dándose amor :3

_Nightspider:_ Aiori es un personaje hecho para amarse hahaha y sip Fred tiene buena memoria y se acordó de Max y Athom, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Sip pienso hacer eso con Ben y Carl, sería divertido ver a Gogo confundiendo sus nombres. Gogo no sería capaz de romperle el corazón a Hiro, por lo menos no intencionalmente, las peleas de robots por ahora están en Stand by pero las retomaremos pronto. Tía Cass es un misterio hasta para mi hahaha y nop ni Tadashi se harán parte de los grandes héroes, ni el señor Lee volverán a ser héroe pero tengo otros planes para ellos.

_Conuk:_ El capítulo anterior sí estuvo algo intenso hahaha pero es parte del proceso de la historia todo lo que esta pasando, este también tuvo algunas escenas intensas espero este también te haya gustado.

_IsaiHdzr:_ Pronto abra segunda cita ¡Yeih! Y use la información del secuestro hahaha Gogo secuestradora de niños inocentes para enamorarlos hahaha, esta vez puse otra pelea de hermanos y algo más de acción, también seguí con el romance y espero esta vez no haya estado tan acaramelado como la última ;)

_Amy Tanaka Overland: _¡GREEK FIRE! Un grandioso grupo musical, Daisuke es un personaje enigmático y aquí entre nos, es el que más misterios guarda, pero no el único y su carácter se debe en mayoría a, como lo puse en los flashbacks, al trato que le dio su padre. Aiori por otro lado es cómo la contraparte de Daisuke.

_Elizabeth Corvinus:_ Los hermanos sobre protectores en ocasiones hacen las cosas más locas por sus hermanos, como encerrar a sus mejores amigas en el baño hahaha. Gracias por darme suerte :D

_Thanatos k668:_ Gogo sabe dónde se mete y es cosa de tiempo para que ella se dé cuenta de que hace más daño al no estar con Hiro que estar con él así que no te apures todo irá bien para ellos, todos esperan con ansias más acercamientos.

_Hanitamungui012:_ hahaha yo soy la hermana mayor de la familia también y no conozco nada de hermanos mayores sobreprotectores o bueno no por experiencia propia. Cass y sus miradas misteriosas hahaha yo antes era muy indiscreta con esas miradas pero aprendí a no voltear toda mi cabezota. ¡Viva el Hirogo!

_DannyMichell08:_ Hola nueva lectora :D bienvenida a este fanfic y gracias por dejar review. ¡Wow! ¿Enserio el mejor Hirogo que has leído? Es un honor, y tienes razón a mi no me gusta ver a Gogo como una adolescente melosa, ella no es así fin de la historia, yo creo que ella demuestra su amor de una forma más discreta y rebelde, pero no como podría demostrarlo alguien como Honey Lemon por ejemplo. Espero que este capítulo te guste.

_Era98:_ Oww muchas gracias, espero este capítulo te guste también, lo hice con mucho amor para mis lectores.

_Rankakio:_ Hola buenos días, bueno es grato saber que esta historia te ha gustado. Siempre trato de hacer lo mejor cuando escribo, en especial fanfics, es decir si tengo personajes que tienen una personalidad o actitud me apego a esta y evito transformarla, después de todo se ama a los personajes por lo que son y si estos se cambian pierden todo el sentido, el romance lo manejo lento porque nadie se enamora en dos días como en los cuentos de hadas creo que es más realista si se le da tiempo para florecer y por otro lado lo meloso y azucarado no queda con todas las parejas, en especial con Hiro y Gogo, (vamos ella es súper ruda, una especie de Clint Eastwood y Hiro, por favor puede que sea un chico tierno pero no es meloso), sobre los OC bueno ellos están hechos con la intención de marcar una diferencia, cada uno interviene según sus creencias y objetivos, creo que esa es la razón por la que te parecen empáticos. Sabes me sorprende que la historia te parezca tan simple, en mi cabeza estaba como algo muy complicado (?) tal vez porque aún no llego a otros acontecimientos futuros de esta historia, y sobre la ortografía por supuesto que tengo errores y no me molesta que me lo señalen después de todo ustedes merecen una buena lectura, trataré de mejorar en eso :D y gracias por tu voto en la pareja de Cass. En fin tu review fue muy nutritivo para ver, revisar y verificar la historia, agradezco mucho estos tipos de reviews. Espero este fanfic no te decepcione y llegues hasta el final de esta historia.

_DanLiz Viveros:_ Si lo sé Tadashi es un amor pero por más encantador que sea no se puede interponer en el Hirogo, sip le atinaste :D con lo de Carl y Ben ahahaha. Espero este capítulo también te parezca genial. Disfruta tus galletas :D

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	25. Chapter 25 Solo un beso

**Notas de la Autor: **¡Noticias de último momento! La autora si entró a la universidad ¡YES! Y les manda a todos sus lectores un abrazo y galletas imaginarias de Hirogo.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Frozen-Winter-Heart que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 25. Solo un beso.

Hiro y Gogo entraron al laboratorio y decidieron irse cada uno por su cuenta, del lado de Hiro los empleados trabajaban desarrollando el programa que utilizarían las nano-neuronas que permitiera transmitir información sin modificarla ni alterarla. Por otro lado con Gogo trabajaban en el diseño en miniatura que con Hiro se había desarrollado junto con los materiales que el día anterior habían aprobado, el pelinegro le había confiado a ella los planos de los microboths para que no hubiera problemas durante la construcción.

-Buenos días señorita Leiko –saludaron a coro Carl y Ben recibiendo solo un gesto de parte de la pelinegra.

-Vengan aquí –dijo Gogo al par de chicos caminando hacia su equipo de trabajo-, escuchen todos, estos son los pasos a seguir para la construcción de la nano-neuronas. No son muy complicados pero al ser robots de tamaño celular será algo más demandante –la pelinegra comenzó a explicar que material iba en que pieza y como hacer un escaneo de calidad para verificar que ninguna pieza estuviera defectuosa, en el caso de los diseñadores industriales, pero con los médicos fue cosa distinta, ella les pidió que hicieran más pruebas a los materiales para estar completamente seguros de que no habría reacciones alérgicas o rechazos por parte del cuerpo humano. Todos pronto comenzaron a hacer su trabajo, mientras Gogo junto con sus nerds supervisaba.

-Haces un magnífico trabajo como jefa –dijo Aiori acercándose a Gogo-, en serio, créeme que me gustaría poder ofrecerte trabajo en otras áreas donde también ocupo la disciplina y liderazgo que tú tienes.

-Solo soy mandona –contestó Gogo simplemente.

-Te ves exhausta, también note eso con Hiro cuándo los salude por la mañana ¿sucedió algo? –preguntó Aiori dándole una cálida sonrisa que le dio escalofríos (irónicamente) a Gogo.

-Nada importante –contestó Gogo.

-Además de ti ¿Hay alguien más supervisando? –preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, Carl y Ben –dijo Gogo señalando a los nerds.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? –Dijo Aiori-, me quedare a supervisar también.

-No es necesario –refutó la pelinegra pero Aiori sonrió de nuevo con algo más de insistencia.

-Vamos, no serás despedida por esto, yo soy la jefa ¿recuerdas? –dijo Aiori con esa sonrisa fija en su rostro. Gogo decidió no discutir e ir a la oficina.

Mientras el elevador iba subiendo hasta llegar al piso de su oficina pensó que sería buen momento para espiar, así que saco su tarjeta de acceso y decidió probarla. Primero en una oficina toco la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, al parecer estaba solo así que decidió entrar. La oficina era igual que la que compartían ella y Hiro, una pared ventanal, un escritorio, algunos estantes y sillones. Gogo decidió ir al escritorio, pero sobre este solo estaba una computadora y algunos papeles, al parecer eran documentos personales, pero nada fuera de lo común. En el escritorio había cajones que también usaban tarjeta de seguridad, Gogo probó suerte pasando la tarjeta para abrirlo y este cedió _"Nada mal Hiro_" pensó Gogo revisando las cosas del cajón. Nada importante, solo documentos de la empresa.

-Bien, ¿que habrá en los estantes? –dijo Gogo moviéndose rápidamente pero solo había una colección de esferas de cristal de varias ciudades alrededor del mundo y algunas fotos de su familia. Nada sospechoso-, creo que eres inocente amigo –dijo Gogo viendo al socio dueño de la oficina en una fotografía con su familia.

La pelinegra salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido cuándo de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, bruscamente Gogo tomó la mano y doblo completamente el brazo del propietario de está dejándolo contra la pared.

-Gogo suéltame –dijo Hiro con algo de dolor haciendo a la pelinegra reaccionar soltándolo-, oye que ruda.

-Tú me asustaste –dijo Gogo en respuesta-, tienes suerte de que no te haya roto la muñeca.

-Que afortunado –respondió Hiro sarcásticamente moviendo su brazo adolorido y haciendo su camino hacia su oficina seguido de Gogo.

-¿Qué haces aquí arriba? –preguntó Gogo cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

-Aiori me dijo que era buena idea descansar, que ella se encargaría de todo abajo –respondió Hiro sentándose en uno de los sillones-, supongo que a ti te dijo lo mismo.

-Algo así –respondió Gogo sentándose en el sillón junto con el pelinegro-, debo admitir que la oferta pareció muy tentadora –dijo Gogo bostezando.

-Si lo sé –respondió Hiro bostezando igual y recargándose en el brazo del sofá-, ¿qué hacías en esa oficina?

-Buscaba algo que relacionara a ese socio con los Yakuzas-dijo Gogo recargándose en el respaldo acolchado.

-¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó Hiro recargando su cabeza sobre el brazo del sofá y bostezando.

-Nada, incluso me arriesgo a decir que, es un buen hombre –dijo Gogo cerrando sus parpados.

-Debemos seguir buscando –dijo Hiro ya con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, lo sé –respondió Gogo de igual forma cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 8:00 a.m.

La tía Cass estaba cansada, muy cansada, tan cansada, pero aun así tuvo que levantarse para abrir el café. Primero que nada una ducha, luego se puso su perfume favorito (con esencias de frutos rojos) y después de limpiar el piso del café comenzó a acomodar las sillas del lugar, aunque en algún punto noto que Robert también ayudaba, gracias a él terminó más rápido, aún faltaban 15 minutos para abrir.

-Gracias por la ayuda –menciono Cass sentándose en una de las sillas mientras que Robert se sentaba en otra en la misma mesa, trataba de empezar una oración pero el hombre no sabía cómo.

-Yo… sé que no soy la mejor presencia en tu hogar –comenzó Callahan-, y comprendo que no es fácil perdonarme por… todo lo que hice, pero realmente, espero algún día ganarme ese perdón. No un perdón forzado u obligado por la situación, sino un perdón real.

-¿Por qué crees que no te he perdonado? –preguntó Cass mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo veo en tu mirada. La madre de Abigail solía tener esa mirada también –dijo Callahan sonriendo un poco tristemente-, no se ve esa mirada muchas veces en la vida.

-Alistair Krei cometió un error también –dijo Cass captando la atención de Callahan-, Hiro me lo contó. Tú también deberías perdonarlo o al menos intentarlo –Callahan se quedó mudo ante aquellas palabras-. Inténtalo y te prometo que yo intentaré hacer lo mismo.

Robert solo asintió con la cabeza. Cass satisfecha se acercó a la puerta y cambio el letrero para indicar que estaba abierto.

.

.

.

YuziTec 9:00 a.m.

Gogo se sentía tan cómoda, realmente necesitaba ese descanso. Al abrir un poco los ojos se encontró con que aún estaba en la pequeña sala de la oficina y ella estaba recostada sobre Hiro, el pelinegro se había quedado recargado en uno de los brazos del sofá mientras que ella se había quedado recargada sobre él, al principio Gogo se levantó bruscamente, como si el simple contacto de piel con el pelinegro le quemara, pero después de verlo tan tranquilo, tan indefenso quiso ser parte de aquella escena otra vez, así que volvió a recostarse sobre él. Las respiraciones acompasadas del pelinegro rozaban su avente el cabello de Gogo, sus latidos cardiacos sonaban a través de su pecho llegando hasta los oídos de la pelinegra, su calidez cubría a Gogo de una forma tan tranquilizante. La pelinegra se preguntaba constantemente ¿Por qué se había enamorado de Hiro? Pero estando ahí junto a él era fácil saberlo, no podía expresar con palabras la increíble sensación de familiaridad y sincronía que tenían sus latidos con los de ella, ni tampoco lo tranquilizante que era sentir su respirar, o lo cómodo que era estar en contacto físico con él, o sabía describir esa necesidad de que algo como eso era vital para ella, como el oxígeno del cuál no sabíamos de su existencia pero que en cuánto la descubrimos sabemos que sin ello no podríamos vivir. Hiro era algo así, no era alguien con quien podrías vivir, era alguien sin él que no podrías vivir.

El pelinegro sintió como aquella presión cálida sobre él se había esfumado, pero, en cuestión de nada volvía a aparecer, luego sintió el cabello de Gogo debajo de su barbilla, daba cosquillas y olía a fresas, como las del chicle que siempre mascaba. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al sentir las manos de la pelinegra posarse alrededor de su cuello, ¿acaso lo estaba abrazando? Si, lo estaba haciendo. Ella lo confundía demasiado, más que cualquier fórmula matemática o cualquier cálculo cuántico usado para sus creaciones, ella lo hacía enloquecer, le provocaba latidos rápidos en su corazón y ella causaba esa necesidad de impresionarla, mientras Hiro pensaba en ello se dio cuenta de cuántas veces lo había intentado: cuándo la conoció y no supo que decirle simplemente menciono el funcionamiento de su bicicleta y decidió entrar al ITSF, al concluir la presentación de los microboths en lo primero que observo fue en si ella aplaudía y si lo estaba haciendo, cuándo construyo los trajes se esforzó en crear uno que le fascinara y lo logró. Más de una cosa que él había hecho fue a causa de ella.

La puerta sonó, alguien tocaba. Gogo se levantó y Hiro fingió seguir dormido.

-Hola señorita Leiko –saludaron ambos nerds con una sonrisa al ver que Gogo abría la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó la pelinegra algo irritada.

-Bueno, nosotros solo veníamos a ver si… -Carl no sabía cómo continuar, ya que la pelinegra lo intimidaba demasiado.

-Queríamos ver si algo se ofrecía –terminó Ben.

-No, nada. Aquí todo está bien –dijo Gogo-, ¿algo más?

-Eh... no creo que no –dijo Carl sonrojándose al igual que Ben.

-Bien, pues sigan con él trabajo que es confié allá abajo Ben –le dijo la pelinegra a Carl.

-Soy Carl –la corrigió el chico.

-Cómo sea, vayan y háganlo –dijo la pelinegra cerrando la puerta, al voltearse se encontró con Hiro sentado en el sofá.

-Esos dos solo querían verte –menciono algo molesto el pelinegro.

-¿Importa acaso? –dijo Gogo sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? –preguntó Hiro.

-Alrededor de 2 horas –mencionó la pelinegra.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar –dijo Hiro levantándose y estirándose.

-O podríamos espiar –dijo Gogo haciendo lo mismo.

-Bien pensado –dijo Hiro sacando su tarjeta y dándole una sonrisa traviesa a Gogo.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 10: 00 a.m.

Tomoyo estaba exhausta pero ya no podía dormir más ya que si lo hacía estaría aún más adolorida de lo que ya estaba. Al levantarse tomo una ducha y se vistió para luego ir con Sora y revisar su herida, al parecer estaba bien, Kira por otro lado estaba dormida como una piedra, por más que intentara despertarla no podía. Al final ella salio sola a la ciudad a caminar.

La pelinegra sujeto su largo cabellos en una coleta y encendió su iPod para escuchar música. La noche anterior había sido un revoltijo de emociones, la confesión de Nagisa con respecto a la historia de su hermana, luego como fue a KreiTec a intentar sacarle información a Alistair Krei para poder saber que había intentado robar hacia 6 meses, luego beso al héroe verde, casi muere, el héroe verde la salva y ella no puede hacer más que pensar en si debía besarlo otra vez y al final caminar por las calles pensando en que se estaba traicionando a si misma… y a Wasabi. Ella sabía que no había nada entre ellos pero ¡Diablos! Ese chico le gustaba, no estaba enamorada de él (o eso se decía a si misma) pero le agradaba su compañía y de cierta forma sintió que al besar al héroe lo traiciono. Era confuso, ese beso se sintió tan bien y al mismo tiempo tan incorrecto.

-¡Basta! –gritó Tomoyo parándose en seco _"¡Solo fue un beso!" _pensó.

-¿Tomoyo? –esa voz, como si su día no pudiera estar ya de por sí de cabeza.

-Hola Wasabi –dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole al chico.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo algo frustrado –dijo ella aun con la sonrisa-, la noche de ayer fue algo… intranquila.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres –dijo el afroamericano pensando en el beso de anoche pero quitándoselo de la cabeza para acercándose a Tomoyo-, ¿quieres sentarte y hablar?

-Eso sería genial –menciono Tomoyo. Wasabi evitaba mirarla a los ojos, esa chica era linda y le gustaba mucho, pero de recordar solamente a aquella fujita que lo había besado, algo dentro de él se disparaba _"Basta Wasabi, Tomoyo es una grandiosa chica y la fujita es… solo una fujita"_

-Te invito a comer –dijo Wasabi algo nervioso.

-¿Es una cita? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-No… no tiene que serlo, es decir, puede ser una cita si quieres, pero si no, puede ser solo ir a comer, es decir… -Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando helado al chico fornido.

-Me encantaría –respondió Tomoyo sonrojándose.

.

.

.

YuziTec 10:15 a.m.

-Creo que aquí no hay nada –dijo Hiro revisando los estantes mientras que Gogo revisaba el escritorio.

-Ni aquí –dijo la pelinegra-, salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien venga.

Ambos pelinegros ya habían revisado 3 de las oficinas de los socios, además de la que Gogo había revisado sola. Al salir de aquella oficina escucharon pasos así que decidieron entrar a la propia pero era muy tarde, los pasos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ellos a un pasillo de distancia de su oficina. Gogo vio una puerta y la abrió empujando a Hiro dentro de ella y cerrando tras de sí.

-¡Auch! me pisaste –se quejó el pelinegro para luego sentir las manos de Gogo cubriéndole la boca.

-Shh hay alguien afuera –susurro la pelinegra al oído de Hiro provocándole un temblor y un sonrojo al chico.

-Señor, la secretaria de la directora no me permitió entrar a su oficina –escucharon ambos pelinegros la voz de un empleado, al parecer afuera del armario de escobas estaban dos personas hablando.

-¿Por qué no? después de todo esa oficina a estado vacía desde hace ya un buen tiempo –dijo el anciano inversionista, ambos pelinegros reconocieron la voz y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-No lo sé señor, pero ella me impidió entrar. Dijo que eran órdenes de la directora –dijo el empleado.

-Ya veo. Bueno al final no me serviste de nada, retírate antes de que decida despedirte –ambos pelinegros escucharon al empleado ahogar un sonido y retirarse a paso rápido, después de unos segundos los pasos del anciano también se dirigieron hacia su oficina.

-Maldito anciano –susurro Gogo-, se ve que es un desgraciado.

-Y es sospechoso que quisiera entrar a una oficina ajena –mencionó Hiro-, el empleado dijo que la secretaria de Aiori no sé lo había permitido.

-Y también mencionaron que era una oficina vacía

-Daisuke –dijeron ambos pelinegros llegando a la misma conclusión.

-No hemos revisado su oficina, es la única que nos falta –dijo Gogo-, además de la de Aiori y Daisuke claro está.

-¿Aún crees que Aiori está involucrada? –preguntó Hiro incrédulo.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? –preguntó molesta Gogo.

-¿Por qué estas contra ella? –preguntó de vuelta Hiro-, hasta ahora ella no a hecho nada que la marque como una sospechosa real.

-Pidió tus microboths

-Y hace algo increíble con ellos, algo que ayudará a muchos.

-¿Y qué tal si usa los planos para hacer algo más? –arremetió Gogo su argumento contra la castaña chica que Hiro tanto defendía.

-Eso es imposible porque nadie más que yo tiene los planos –contestó Hiro-, solo se los he confiado a otra persona además de mí.

-¿A ella? –preguntó Gogo obviamente molesta para luego sentir la mano de Hiro en su cadera, la pelinegra corto su respiración al sentir esto, la mano de Hiro seguía ahí pero se movía, como buscando algo, finalmente encontró el bolsillo del short de Gogo y tomo la memoria que había ahí.

-A ti es a la única que se los he confiado –dijo Hiro poniendo la memoria entre ellos, aunque se notaba muy poco ya que la oscuridad era casi absoluta, por excepción de la poca luz que se colaba por el marco de la puerta de madera-, en ti es en la única que confió lo suficiente como para manejar algo tan importante –dicho esto Hiro tomo la mano de Gogo y dejo la memoria en ella, al querer separarlas Gogo no lo dejó, sino que lo tomo y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

-Gracias –susurro Gogo. Hiro podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y el aliento de Gogo rozar levemente su rostro.

-¿Por-por qué seguimos haciendo esto? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Haciendo qué? –preguntó Gogo en un susurro causándole a Hiro aún más nervios.

-Es-esto –dijo Hiro acariciando con su pulgar un poco de la mano de Gogo.

-¿Te desagrada? –preguntó Gogo a la defensiva.

-¡No! –Contestó rápidamente Hiro-, me gusta pero no sé… que significa.

-¿Necesitas ponerle una etiqueta para entenderlo? –preguntó Gogo posando la mano libre en la pared a espaldas de Hiro a la altura de la cabeza de este. Lo estaba acorralando.

Había algo en el tono de voz de Gogo que lo inquietaba, algo había cambiado en ella, y en él. Era tan evidente que incluso en la oscuridad podía notarlo. Podía sentir el aliento de Gogo cerca, estaba caliente e impregnado de un aroma al café de la mañana. En algún punto su espalda había quedado pegada a la pared y su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado.

-¿Go-gogo? –preguntó Hiro nervioso sacando de su transe a la pelinegra que había quedado hipnotizada pensando en estar tan cerca de Hiro.

-Hiro… yo lo siento –dijo la pelinegra separándose de él.

-¿Es así como intimidas? –preguntó Hiro con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

-No, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Gogo.

-Es que de verdad me pusiste nervioso –contestó algo apenado el pelinegro, sus manos seguían entrelazadas.

-Lo siento –se disculpó de nuevo Gogo-, es que yo tampoco sé cómo se llama esto –dijo acariciando la mano de Hiro con su pulgar.

-No te preocupes, no necesito un nombre –dijo Hiro sonriendo.

-Yo si –dijo Gogo de repente sorprendiendo a Hiro-, ¿puedo contarte un secreto?

-Sabes que si –dijo Hiro.

-Pero este no puedes contárselo a nadie, en especial a Tadashi –dijo Gogo de forma casi amenazante.

-Lo prometo –dijo Hiro levantando su mano libre de forma solemne.

-Bien –dijo Gogo acercándose al pelinegro lentamente, como si fuera a susúrrale algo a su oído. Pero en vez de eso Hiro sintió la presión de los labios de Gogo sobre los suyos, la mano libre de Gogo se había enredado en el cuello del pelinegro, mientras que él solo mantenía los ojos abiertos sintiendo la suave textura de los labios de la pelinegra sobre los suyos, poco a poco Hiro cerró los ojos y sintió como los labios de Gogo se abrían un poco, por instinto los de Hiro hicieron lo mismo. Obviamente Gogo era más experta en esto que Hiro, fue por eso que la pelinegra dirigió el beso, primero paso las murallas de los labios del pelinegro, estando ya dentro movió su lengua con delicadeza, disfrutando del sabor que le ofrecía el pelinegro, Hiro no sabía mover su lengua pero de alguna forma esa torpeza de principiante la compensaba con una especie de talento innato por satisfacer la demanda de seguirle el paso a la pelinegra. Después de un largo rato ambos se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Me gustas –dijo Hiro sin rodeos-, cielos, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Tú hermano me va a matar pero… si, tú también me gustas –respondió Gogo.

-Tranquila, no le diré nada a nadie –dijo Hiro-, sigo sin entender como se le llama a esto.

-Para ser honesta, yo tampoco sé cómo se le llama a esto –contestó la pelinegra besando de nuevo a Hiro en ese diminuto armario de escobas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¡BESO CONCEDIDO! ¿Felices y contentos?

_Frozen-Winter-Heart:_ hahaha hoy no subí temprano ni largo, pero ¡hubo beso! Inuyasha es genial y si a mí también me cae mejor Ahome, Kikyo me parece muy seca. Mi ortografía a veces es del asco lo sé, pero intentare mejorar lo prometo. Hoy no hubo ninguna pelea divertida entre hermanos pero bueno no siempre se puede. ¡Wasamoyo es cannon! Hahaha gracias por todo tu apoyo a este fic :*

_Hanitamungui012:_ Amemos el Hirogo con todo nuestro ser hahaha, los amores prohibidos son lo mejor, espero te guste este cap.

_DannyMichell08:_ hahaha celopata me mataste con eso, por supuesto que ire a ver Suicide Squad, ¡vamos a verla! Hahaha, sip la frase de la figura misteriosa vino de ahí hahaha no esperes más el beso está aquí.

_Amy Tanaka Overland:_ Otra sorpresita para esta semana ¡beso Hirogo! Ya se la semana pasada estuvo llena de noticias impactantes. Espero te guste el cap de hoy, mandale un saludo a Amy the killer y Jack.

_DanLiz Viveros:_ Sip fue de Mulan esa frase hahahaha la humanidad ante todo. INTENCIDAD es el segundo nombre de este fic hahahaha

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Todo puede pasar con ellos bajo el mismo techo, Wasabi y Tomoyo son una historia complicada pero que funcionará.

_Conuk:_ hahaha ahora siento que no hay mucho de que reírse pero aun asi espero que te haya gustado el cap. Saludos desde Guadalajara.

_Nestor: _¡aahhh! No he ido a ver Antman, quiero verla espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy.

_ROSH studios:_ ¿?

_Wenn:_ Tiendo a poner drama desde el titulo hahahaha es para agregar emoción. La chica hipotética ya hizo su movimiento con Hiro :D Y veremos que hace Tadashi si se entera. Espero este cap también te haya gustado.

_IsaiHdzr:_ Otra "cita" secreta en el armario de escobas hahahaha creo que tomare tu propuesta de Wasabi sería divertido ver como funciona ;) y también me gustaría ver a Gogo con el corazón roto pero no revelare más sobre ello ya que es spoiler muahahhaahhahaaha y sobre tu propuesta soy toda oídos para lo que quieras proponerme.

Creo que eso estodo por ahora, lamento las contestaciones tan cortas, nos leemos luego bye.


	26. Chapter 26 Aquí entre nos Part 1

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola, sip es tarde peroooo es un capítulo largo así que espero lo disfruten mucho. Lectores nuevos bienvenidos, lectores veteranos un saludo y lectores fantasmas… ¿Qué se siente ser un fantasma? Hahaha okno.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Frozen-Winter-Heart que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 26. Aquí entre nos (Parte 1)

Hiro no paraba de sonreír mientras revisaba el trabajo que habían hecho los trabajadores bajo su mando. Gogo no estaba mejor que él, ella también sonreía, cosa no muy común en ella, revisaba las piezas con el microscopio, revisaba que las numeraciones de piezas estuvieran acorde con las necesitadas e incluso ni siquiera se molestó cuándo el par de nerds tiraron una gran cantidad de papeles y formatos que ella tuvo que reacomodar (aunque claro Ben y Carl no la dejaron hacerlo sola).

-Realmente descansaron –dijo Aiori sonriéndole a Gogo quién inmediatamente borro la sonrisa.

-Si –contestó algo cortante Gogo.

-El descanso siempre ayuda –dijo Aiori mientras revisaba el papeleo entre sus manos.

-¿Alguna vez descansas? –preguntó Gogo viendo el papeleo que tenía entre sus manos.

-En momentos, si me es posible lo hago, aunque es un privilegio al que renuncie hace mucho –mencionó Aiori con una ligera sombra en sus ojos que dejaba ver que aquellas palabras tenían un trasfondo, cosa que Gogo notó, pero recuperó la compostura con velocidad como un artista volviendo a su papel-, veo que Hiro también está más activo y le veo bastante contento, parece que el sueño siempre trae efectos positivos ¿verdad?

-Usualmente –contestó Gogo con una sonrisa para sí misma sabiendo que lo que hacía sonreír a Hiro no era realmente el descanso sino aquel par de besos apasionados que se dieron en el armario de escobas del penúltimo piso.

-Bueno, seguiré con el papeleo, confío en que ustedes dos manejaran todo bien aquí abajo –dijo Aiori sonriendo y retirándose mientras que Gogo volvía al trabajo.

-Acabamos –dijó Carl parado al lado de Ben sonriendo de forma orgullosa tratando de conseguir la aprobación de Gogo como si fueran niños de primaria ante su maestra.

-Bien hecho –dijo sencillamente Gogo pero luego se le ocurrió preguntar algo más al par de nerds-, vengan aquí –les dijo la pelinegra alejándolos de todos para que nadie escuchara, ambos nerds se volteaban a ver con confusión pero también con emoción ya que Gogo los estaba arrastrando a lo más alejado de todo el piso.

-¿Quieres preguntarnos algo a los dos o solo a uno de nosotros? –preguntó Ben en un intento muy fallido de sonar seductor cosa que a Gogo le dio poca (nada) de importancia, mientras que Carl le daba un codazo a su compañero con algo de celos en la mirada.

-A ambos –al escuchar esto los nerds se sonrojaron pensando en cosas como _"no puede decidirse entre ninguno de los dos"_ o _"seguramente quiere salir en una cita con ambos para ver a quién elige"_ pero sus sueños guajiros fueron rotos al escuchar la pregunta de Gogo-, ¿Qué saben sobre el antiguo director?

-¿Hablas del hermano de la directora Aiori? –preguntó Carl confundido.

-Sí, ¿saben algo sobre él? –preguntó Gogo acercándose a ellos intimidándolos un poco.

-Pues dicen muchas cosas sobre él –confesó Ben.

-¿Cómo qué? –insistió Gogo.

-Dicen que después del incendio del ITSF nadie lo volvió a ver por aquí –dijo Carl-, aunque no es algo raro, digo, esta empresa puede manejarse a distancia ¿cierto? Hay programas que se lo permiten.

-Además después del incendio todas las empresas que estuvieron en la exposición de tecnología fueron investigadas, supongo que el director estuvo envuelto en las investigaciones también así que no creo que tuviera la intención de mostrar su rostro por aquí para que la prensa lo atestara de preguntas –concluyo Ben.

-¿Están diciéndome que Daisuke Yusika no volvió a venir a esta empresa desde el incendio de hace 6 meses? –preguntó Gogo.

-Tal vez si vino –dijo Ben-, pero nadie de los que conozcamos lo vio hacerlo.

Gogo se quedó pensativa. Desaparecido, literal, durante 6 meses, dirigiendo una empresa desde quién sabe dónde, un tatuaje Yakuza que lo evidenciaba y una novia hospitalizada por estar en coma. Un rompecabezas muy grande para tratarse de solo una persona.

-Gracias –dijo Gogo con su rostro estoico-, vuelvan a trabajar y por favor no hablen de esto con nadie. Que quede solo entre los tres –dijo la pelinegra cosa que hizo a los nerds albergar una esperanza de que ella quizás los viera como algo más.

Que ingenuos.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 11:00 a.m.

-Hacía años que no cocinaba –dijo el profesor Callahan sacando algunos brawnies del horno.

-¿Usted cocina? –preguntó Tadashi sorprendido.

-Fui padre soltero durante mucho tiempo y tenía una hija con un gusto excesivo por el chocolate –contestó Callahan.

-Nunca podría haberlo imaginarlo –mencionó Tadashi. Mientras tanto afuera del café la tía Cass, Elsa y Anna se encargaban de atender a la clientela con empeño, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Alistair Krei quién desde muy temprano tuvo que ir a su empresa (de forma incógnita para que la policía no lo interceptara) para resolver todo lo que tenía que ver con el ataque de la noche anterior. Al entrar al interior del café los azules ojos de Alistair buscaron a la castaña dueña del local quién se veía bastante ocupada en su trabajo así que en un afán de ayudarla se quitó en saco, arremangó su camisa blanca y tomo uno de los mandiles que estaban colgados cerca de la cocina y empezó a tomar órdenes.

-¿Ese es Alistair Krei? –preguntó una clienta a Elsa que le estaba tomando la orden, la rubia platinada volteó y vio al hombre rubio tomando algunas ordenes (de forma un poco torpe).

-Creo que si –contestó con algo de duda Elsa mientras Anna le hacía señas para que se acercará a ella, la rubia ojiazul terminó de tomar la orden y la dejo en la barra de la cocina para que fuera preparada y después se acercó a Anna quién emocionada veía a Krei.

-¡Elsa! ¿No es lindo? Se ha puesto a trabajar con Cass –dijo Anna emocionada.

-Yo creo que más bien es raro, ¿porque un empresario estaría aquí tomando órdenes en un café? –preguntó Elsa.

-¡Elsa no lo ves! Él es quién le ha estado mandando flores estos últimos días a Cass –dijo Anna con emoción poco disimulada-, luego esta ese hombre maduro que está en la cocina y que Cass dice que es un viejo amigo de la familia.

-¿Te refieres a Jonh? –dijo Elsa refiriéndose a Callahan por el nombre falso que había utilizado Cass para presentarlo a las hermanas.

-Si, a él.

-¿Y él que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-Elsa, cada vez que entro a la cocina y ese tal Jonh y Cass están dentro se siente tensión en el aire –dijo Anna de forma poética-, como si escondieran un secreto… probablemente de amor.

-Anna ¿se te ha ocurrido que no todo en la vida es romance? –Dijo Elsa-, ¿tú qué sabes del amor?

-Más que tú, tú solo rechazas a las personas, como a ese pobre chico Jack del cuál por más que intenta acercarse a ti no lo dejas –mencionó Anna haciendo referencia a cierto peliblanco que cortejaba a Elsa.

-N-no me cambies el tema Anna –dijo Elsa sonrojándose-, mejor volvamos al trabajo.

Elsa se alejó rápidamente para limpiar algunas mesas que se habían desocupado y dejarlas listas para los siguientes comensales, mientras que por otro lado Krei se encargaba de atender a los clientes quienes se quedaban debatiendo entre si él de verdad era Alistair Krei o solo alguien que se le parecía mucho, sin embargo el hombre rubio ignoraba esos cuchicheos que entre los que su nombre se escuchaba ya que estaba demasiado ocupado observando, con fascinación, la destreza de Cass para conversar con sus cliente y hacerlos sentir confortables, mientras los atendía.

Por otro lado Callahan, desde la cocina, se encargaba e trabajar duro. Mientras horneaba recordaba viejos tiempos con su hija y al mismo tiempo la imagen de la mujer que había sido (o en ese entonces había creído que era) el amor de su vida, pero por alguna razón, que era muy difícil de explicarse a sí mismo, el recuerdo cambiaba y la imagen de aquella mujer era constantemente reemplazada por la de alguien más, una mujer de vibrantes ojos verdes que lo paralizaban.

.

.

.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Una hermana –contestó simplemente Tomoyo-, prefiero no hablar de ello.

-Lo siento –contestó el afroamericano.

-No lo hagas, es solo que la familia siempre ha sido un tema delicado –dijo Tomoyo recordando fugazmente la familia que tenía-, pero cuéntame sobre ti ¿Cómo es tu familia?

-Bueno ellos son… un desastre –comentó Wasabi-, mis hermanos mayores son muy desordenados, enserio, cuando era chico no me molestaba pero un día, en una broma pesada, me encerraron en su armario lleno de cosas durante dos horas.

-Que horrible –mencionó Tomoyo imaginándose la desesperación.

-Sí, desde entonces no soporto el desorden, por más mínimo que sea –terminó Wasabi.

-Entonces mi vida te parecerá un completo asco –dijo Tomoyo como broma pero de cierta forma calándole un poco a Wasabi y a ella misma.

-Oye, yo no creo nada de eso sobre ti –dijo el fornido héroe acercándose a Tomoyo.

-Lo sé, es solo que… -Wasabi estaba cerca y la tentación de besarlo se intensificaba, pero de solo pensar en cómo reaccionaría… _"puedes arruinarlo todo, ¡no es el héroe de verde que puedes besarlo solo porque sí! Si arruinas esto te arrepentirás"_ se dijo a sí misma, pero afortunadamente el teléfono sonó y ambos se alejaron de su corta distancia-, debo contestar.

-"¡Tomoyo!" –habló Kira desde la otra línea.

-Hola, oye estoy algo ocupada en este momento…

-"Nagisa quiere hablar contigo" –dijo Kira con algo de urgencia en su voz.

-¿Ahora mismo? –preguntó con algo de enfado la pelinegra.

-"Si" –contestó simplemente la rubia.

-De acuerdo –dijo Tomoyo colgando el celular y dirigiéndose a Wasabi-, yo debo irme. Algo importante ha surgido.

-Sí, está bien –dijo Wasabi algo decaído-, pero te llamaré pronto lo prometo.

-Espero que si –contestó sonriendo Tomoyo para finalmente darle un beso en la mejilla y salir del lugar, dejando atrás a Wasabi con muchas preguntas.

.

.

.

YuziTec 12:00 p.m.

-Hay cosas a las que no puedes negarte –dijo el inversionista anciano a la joven castaña que estaba en su oficina bebiendo un vaso de agua helada.

-¿Las ordenes de mi padre son una de esas cosas? –preguntó Aiori de forma venenosa recordando el rostro de su padre.

-Yo solo soy un subordinado de él –dijo el hombre-, ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a la oficina de Daisuke?

-No hay nada ahí que te incumba –contestó Aiori.

-¿Estas segura? Tú hermano no ha venido por aquí en mucho tiempo y eso me hace pensar si él alguna vez ha estado dentro de esa oficina… –dijo el inversionista parándose al lado de Aiori y bebiendo de su propio vaso de agua.

-Es obvio que él ha venido por aquí, sino ¿Cómo se firman los documentos y se hace el trabajo que él hace? –preguntó la castaña evocando a la obviedad de la respuesta.

-No lo sé Aiori, es por eso que quiero entrar –dijo el inversionista-, a los dos nos conviene saber dónde está tu hermano ¿O acaso no quieres volver a verlo? –Aiori apretó el vaso entre sus manos y perdió su mirada en el piso.

-Lo veré cuando tenga que verlo –dijo la castaña simplemente.

-Trato de ayudarte –dijo el anciano posando su mano sobre el hombro de Aiori-, después de todo tu padre me pidió que viera por ti.

-¿Qué vieras por mi o que me mantuvieras a raya? –Preguntó la castaña-, no seré otro de sus subordinados.

-Aiori, es tu padre de quién estamos hablando –el anciano no había quitado su mano del hombro de Aiori cosa que a la castaña comenzó a incomodarle-, no es cualquier persona.

-Soy su hija, ¿qué podría hacerme? –preguntó Aiori con una mirada de confianza propia mientras que el anciano temía por ella.

-Niña, podría contarte historias –dijo el inversionista de forma cautelosa-, Daisuke fue un dolor de cabeza para él y no quieres serlo tú también.

-¿Es por eso que mi padre quiere encontrarlo? ¿Para reprenderlo por no obedecer sus órdenes? –Preguntó Aiori asqueada-, ¡Es su hijo!

-¿Y crees que a tu padre le importa? –Preguntó el inversionista tomando a Aiori por los hombros y colocándose frente a ella-, él va tras Daisuke ¡Coopera y no te interpongas!

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! –gritó Aiori de vuelta.

-¡Me importa porque no quiero ver como tu padre destruye a sus hijos! ¡Daisuke no me escucho pero aún puedo salvarte a ti! –Dijo el anciano abrazando a Aiori-. Eres la hija de mi amada Serena y lo único que me queda de ella, eres mi nieta.

Aiori primero se resistió al abrazo pero luego solo abrazó al anciano de vuelta y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Daisuke también es tu nieto –dijo Aiori con la voz rota y algo de reclamo dentro de ella.

-Pero a él ya no puedo salvarlo ¿o sí? –preguntó el anciano. Aiori volteó a ver el cuadro de Daisuke posado en la pared y la leyenda debajo de este "Protege a los tuyos. Venga la familia"

-No, no puedes –contestó Aiori, derramando un par más de lágrimas.

.

.

.

Base Fujita 12:15 p.m.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Tomoyo llegando con Kira.

-Hola, si estoy bien aunque estuviera mejor si mi amiga me saludara en vez de llegar toda molesta por algo que no es mi cupa –dijo Kira sarcásticamente.

-Kira lo siento pero realmente esto interrumpió algo… importante –dijo Tomoyo sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Estas sonrojada? –preguntó Kira.

-No, ¿dónde está Nagisa? Enserio mientras más rápido mejor –dijo Tomoyo desviando el tema.

-Arriba –dijo la rubia-, oye prométeme que después de la plática con Nagisa irás a ver a Sora y hablaremos las tres ¿ok?

-Claro, necesito una plática con amigas –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y subiendo las escaleras para encontrarse con Nagisa. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja, Tomoyo, dio un respiro y entró.

-Tomoyo cierra la puerta –dijo Nagisa, en cuanto la pelinegra lo hizo la pelirroja le señalo el asiento frente a ella, en el cuál Tomoyo se sentó-, ¿Por qué te expusiste así?

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Tomoyo con falsa inocencia.

-No finjas Aiori, vi las noticias. KreiTec, es una de las empresas con más seguridad en San Fransokyo –la regaño Nagisa levantándose de su asiento y caminado de un lado a otro, mientras Tomoyo solo se encogía en su asiento-, ¡Y ESOS DISPAROS! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA?!

-No lo creo, no estuviste aquí cuando volví –dijo Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡NO ESTABA AQUÍ PORQUE SALÍ A BUSCARTE! ¡Cuándo Kira llegó con Sora herida y escuche en las noticias sobre el ataque de los francotiradores no espere a que llegaras! –la regaño Nagisa con una real preocupación en su voz-, ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Quería respuestas –contestó Tomoyo.

-¿Y tenías que exponerte a ti y tus hermanas? –Dijo Nagisa molesta-, ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-Pero no sucedió…

-Ahora no, pero si sigues haciendo esto morirás –dijo Nagisa volviendo a su asiento-. No lo vuelvas a hacer, no vuelvas a entrar a KreiTec, es una orden.

Tomoyo solo asintió y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta pero unos brazos la detuvieron abrazándola.

-Lamento no haber hecho algo más por ella, pero no voy a cometer el mismo error contigo –dijo Nagisa liberando a Tomoyo de su abrazo y permitiéndole salir de ahí. Tomoyo bajo rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Sora donde también estaba Kira jugando cartas con ella.

-Hola –saludo Sora a su amiga-, ¿algo interesante por contarnos?

-¡Besé al héroe verde y creo que estoy enamorada de un chico llamado Wasabi, además de que creo que ya no odio a Nagisa! –dijo rápidamente Tomoyo haciendo que a Kira y Sora se les cayeran a cada una su juego de cartas de las manos.

-No esperaba eso –dijo Sora realmente sorprendida de todo lo que Tomoyo había dicho.

.

.

.

YuziTec 2:00 p.m.

Hiro confirmaba los códigos del programa y cuándo todo estuvo listo fue con Gogo para obtener algunas de las nano-neuronas ya construidas para implantar el programa.

-Tardará unos minutos en cargarse completamente el programa pero luego estará listo para probarse – le dijo Hiro a la pelinegra quién solo lo veía con una sonrisa causando una de vuelta de parte de Hiro-, en-entonces po-podremos probarlos en…

-¿Nervioso? –jugo un poco Gogo.

-N-no –respondió Hiro con las mejillas sonrojadas, en ese momento cierto par llego para arruinar la situación.

-Leiko –dijeron a coro los nerds sonriendo y dándole una mirada soñadora.

-¿Qué hay? –preguntó casualmente Gogo mientras que Hiro les daba una cara de aborrecimiento digna de él.

-Queríamos saber si… bueno… so-somos compañeros de trabajo y a veces los compañeros salen y beben algo o cosas así… -Carl estaba sudando frio (literal) mientras que Ben simplemente se retorcía las manos de los nervios mientras su amigo hablaba-, ¿estas libre el viernes?

-No, lo siento. Ya quede con unos amigos –contestó Gogo de forma rutinaria.

-Entendemos –dijeron los nerds retirándose.

-Agh. Los detestó –dijo Hiro rodando los ojos y fijando su vista en la pantalla del ordenador que mostraba la carga del programa.

-Son eficientes –dijo Gogo sentándose en el escritorio al lado de la computadora para poder seguir viendo el rostro de Hiro _"Se ve tan tierno cuando se molesta"_ pensó Gogo tomándole una mejilla al pelinegro-, eres tan lindo.

-No soy lindo, soy tan masculino como el infierno mismo –contestó Hiro quitándose la mano de Gogo de la mejilla.

-Lindo –refuto Gogo volviendo a tomar la mejilla de Hiro pero luego resbalando sus dedos por encima de los labios de Hiro, causándole al chico un sonrojo en toda la cara cosa que hizo sonreír a Gogo.

-Qué bueno encontrarlos a ambos –dijo Aiori acercándose a los pelinegros quienes recuperaron la compostura-, ¿Cómo va el programa Hiro? –preguntó Aiori acercándose mucho al pelinegro para ver la pantalla de la computadora lo cual causó una gran molestia a la pelinegra.

-Genial, creo que mañana estarán listas las primeras nano-neuronas –dijo Hiro sonriéndole a Aiori.

-¿Es enserio? –Preguntó Aiori abriendo mucho los ojos-, han sido solo un par de días de trabajo.

-Si pero las plantillas base ya existían, eso ahorro mucho tiempo –dijo Gogo incluyéndose en la práctica y apartando a Hiro un poco de la cercanía con Aiori.

-Claro, estoy eternamente agradecida por eso –dijo Aiori con una sonrisa más dirigida a Hiro que a Gogo-. Nos vemos mañana chicos –terminó la castaña justo unos segundos antes de que la campana del cese de actividades en el laboratorio sonara.

La mayoría de los trabajadores salieron del laboratorio, incluso el par de nerds que usualmente esperaban encontrarse "casualmente" con Gogo, sin embargo ahora el laboratorio estaba vacío solo con dos presencias en él. Hiro estaba sentado en el escritorio al lado de Gogo, estando así los pocos centímetros de diferencia que había en la altura entre ambos casi no se notaban. La pelinegra sintió la mano de Hiro rozar levemente la suya, en pocos segundos sus manos ya estaban entrelazadas.

-¿Por qué crees que Tadashi te matara por esto? –preguntó inocentemente Hiro.

-No lo creo, lo sé –contestó Gogo-, eres su hermanito y bueno yo… soy yo.

-¿Y? es mi vida, no puede estar siempre detrás y tomar decisiones por mí, en especial cuándo se trata de algo como esto –completó Hiro observando las manos de ambos entrelazadas.

-Sé que en eso no se tiene control –contestó Gogo.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó hiro.

-No podemos dejar que alguien se entere de esto –sentenció Gogo-, así será todo más fácil.

-Creo que tienes razón –dijo Hiro, para luego voltear a ver a la pelinegra y sin previo aviso besar sus labios. Gogo al principio se sorprendió demasiado de que el chico hubiera tomado la iniciativa pero luego de unos segundos simplemente lo aceptó y comenzó a corresponder el beso de forma más ruda, causando que Hiro simplemente retrocediera.

-¿Demasiado? –preguntó Gogo viendo a Hiro totalmente sonrojado y respirando con algo de fatiga.

-Soy nuevo en esto –Contestó Hiro preocupado de que la pelinegra se hubiera molestado por el corte tan repentino del beso.

-¿Te robe tu primer beso? –preguntó Gogo fascinada provocando que Hiro se avergonzara algo.

-¡Apenas tengo 14 años! ¿Cuántos tenías tú cuando recibiste tu primer beso? –preguntó Hiro.

-15 –contestó Gogo-, fue horrible.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hiro caminando junto a la pelinegra hacia el elevador para salir del lugar.

-Pues digamos que el chico con el que me bese era un idiota con aliento terrible –dijo Gogo-, desde entonces todos los besos han sido mejores y mejores.

-¿Y qué tal el mío? –preguntó Hiro algo tenso por la repuesta.

-Es la primera vez que le quito a alguien su virginidad labial –dijo Gogo provocándole a Hiro un sonrojo-, pero a pesar de eso fue... –las puertas del elevador se abrieron y varias personas que se encontraban en el pasillo comenzaron a entrar, Hiro y Gogo salieron por un lado del elevador y fueron a la recepción de YuziTec y después a la salida. Estando ya en el automóvil de Gogo, Hiro esperó ansioso la respuesta.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Hiro insistente.

-Fue… dulce, ¿comiste ositos de goma? –pregunto Gogo sonriendo y dejando a Hiro sin saber cómo reaccionar.

.

.

.

-¡Tomoyo! –Chillo de alegría Kira-, ¡sabía que te gustaba el héroe verde!

-¡No me gusta! –respondió molesta la pelinegra mientras revisaba la herida de Sora quién también se encontraba algo emocionada por la historia que les había contado Tomoyo.

-A ver, lo besaste, luego él te salvo la vida, querías besarlo de nuevo pero te fuiste y ahora piensas en lo increíble que fue besarlo –decia Kira enumerando con los dedos-, ¡todo encaja! Te-gus-ta.

-Pero también esta este chico, Wasabi, dices que es tierno, te hace sentir increíble, por cosas del "destino" se encontraron más de una vez y puedes ser normal a su lado –dijo Sora enumerando la lista con sus dedos-, al parecer también te gusta.

-¡Lo sé! –Dijo Tomoyo tirándose en la cama en medio de sus dos amigas-, se supone que mi plan era no enamorarme de nadie y de repente aparecen esos dos y ¡Bum! Enamorada.

-¡Oh el amor! tan complicado y fortuito como el sentimiento que florece al ver el crepúsculo del solsticio de verano –recitó Kira de forma exagerada.

-Eso no me ayuda Kira –se quejó Tomoyo.

-Realmente no hay mucho que se pueda hacer para ayudarte, es decir, nadie puede escoger por ti en esto –dijo Sora envolviendo su quemadura-, y la otra cosa sobre que ya no odias a Nagisa ¿Qué sucedió?

-Me lo contó todo –dijo Tomoyo soltando un suspiro-, por cierto, lamento haberlas puesto en peligro anoche en KreiTec, fue algo muy estúpido y lo peor fue personal. Lo siento.

Kira y Sora se miraron entre ellas para luego ver a Tomoyo derramando un par de lágrimas, ambas chicas la abrazaron y Tomoyo se sintió confortable, las conocía desde hacía tanto, eran su familia, sus hermanas y no podía estar más agradecida de tenerlas.

-Oye, ¿qué tal si hacemos un poco de desorden en la ciudad? Solo para ver si vienen los héroes y así puedas ver a tu galán –sugirió Sora.

-Pero tu aún estas herida –dijo Tomoyo pero Sora, la pelinegra y realmente alta Sora, se levantó de la cama y abrió su closet donde habían armas y varios hermosos vestidos/kimonos fujitas que ella misma había confeccionado.

-Mi quemadura fue muy superficial y ya no duele tanto como anoche, pero aun si doliera, prefiero ver a mi amiga en un hermoso vestido tratando de seducir a un héroe, si esto la hace feliz –dijo Sora sacando un bellísimo kimono corto azul eléctrico con bordados de flores doradas en los puños y en la cenefa del mismo.

-No, Sora, es incorrecto –dijo Tomoyo regresando el kimono al armario.

-¿Incorrecto? Por favor, eso es lo que hacemos, además necesitamos algo de drama romántico en nuestras vida y si tú lo tienes bastara para nosotras –dijo Kira poniendo ojos de perrito.

-Tomoyo un día despertaras al lado de ese Wasabi –esta idea hizo sonrojar a Tomoyo-, y serás completamente feliz con él y todo eso, pero, siempre te preguntaras que hubiera pasado si hubieras besado de nuevo al héroe de verde –Sora saco de nuevo el vestido y lo movió frente a Tomoyo quien se lo arrebato con la cara molesta para luego sonreír.

-¿Tienes maquillaje que combine? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras sus amigas solo sonreían preparando todo para maquillar a la pelinegra.

.

.

.

Wasabi caminaba hacía el Lucky Cat Café cuando de repente vio el automóvil de Gogo estacionándose a una cuadra de distancia del lugar, el chico supuso que sus amigos entrarían también al café así que se acercó pero mientras más se acercaba más se daba cuenta de que algo en la escena dentro del automóvil no era normal. Cuándo Wasabi finalmente vio a través del vidrio trasero del automóvil se dio cuenta de que sucedía ¡Gogo estaba besando a Hiro, y en los labios! Wasabi se quedó petrificado ante la escena, después del que el beso terminara Hiro bajo del automóvil sin siquiera percatarse de que Wasabi estaba a pocos metros del automóvil.

El afroamericano camino rápidamente y sin ningún permiso entro al asiento del copiloto del automóvil de Gogo.

-¡¿WASABI?! –preguntó Gogo realmente sorprendida de que su amigo estuviara ahí.

-Conduce –dijo Wasabi tratando de mantener la calma, Gogo obedeció con algo de recelo. Después de estar algunas cuadras lejos del Lucky Cat Café Wasabi explotó-, ¡TU BESASTE A HIRO! ¡A HIRO!

-¡¿Nos viste?! –respondió Gogo sintiendo como su sangre bajaba-, ¡Wasabi si le dices a alguien te juro que no podras volver a mostrar tu rostro en el país sin correr el riesgo de que te mate!

-¡No, si yo le digo a alguien tú serás la que no podrás mostrar tu rostro por el país sin ser arrestada por tener una relación con un menor de edad! –respondió Wasabi mientras que Gogo aumentaba la velocidad con la que conducía.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Solo fue un beso relájate! –dijo Gogo en respuesta algo nerviosa.

-¡Dile eso a la ley! –Respondió Wasabi sujetándose del asiento por la velocidad a la que iban-, ¡Baja la velocidad nos mataras!

-¡No! –Respondió Gogo frustrada-, ¡No lo hare hasta que prometas mantener el secreto!

-¡No seré tu tapadera! –gritó en respuesta Wasabi mientras giraban en una curva muy cerrada cosa que le provocó soltar un enorme (y ridículo) gritó.

-¡Promételo Wasabi! –dijo Gogo acelerando y sobrepasando los 100 km/hr.

-¡Gogo cuidado! –gritó el afroamericano apuntando hacia el frente. Gogo frenó justo en el momento exacto para no terminar ambos en lo profundo del océano. Wasabi bajó del automóvil y Gogo también y ambos se enfrentaron cara a cara-, ¡¿Hiro?! ¡De todos los chicos a los que pudiste escoger para romperle el corazón escogiste a nuestro amigo!

-¡¿Crees que estoy planeando romperle el corazón?! ¡¿Qué acaso es lo que todos piensan de mí?! ¡¿Que solo tengo relaciones para después abandonarlas y dejar todo atrás?! –Preguntó Gogo bastante molesta-, ¡Yo no arruino las relaciones, ellas me arruinan a mí!

-Pues siempre vas de un lado a otro con uno y otro novio ¿Qué esperas que pensemos? –preguntó Wasabi también molesto.

-¿Y acaso nunca se te ha ocurrido que ellos han sido la causa de que no siga adelante? –Preguntó Gogo-, ¿tan mal concepto tienen de mí? –Gogo dijo esto realmente herida haciendo reaccionar en todo lo que Wasabi pensaba.

Era cierto, en los pasillos del ITSF las personas hablaban de Gogo a sus espaldas diciendo que ella era una rompecorazones, una de las peores personas con las que podrías tener una relación y si la tienes seguro saldrás lastimado, pero, también recordó aquellas veces en las que Gogo llegaba con los ojos rojos al laboratorio nerd y que insistía en que solo no había dormido bien, o las veces en las que vio a los novios de Gogo coqueteando con otras chicas cuando ella se veía enamoradísima de ellos, o incluso la vez en que él mismo había empujado a uno de ellos mientras que Tadashi lo golpeó porque le había gritado a la pelinegra dentro de la universidad y había intentado levantarle la mano y como ese día la pelinegra se la paso encerrada en un aula junto con Honey Lemon, probablemente llorando. ¿En qué momento el comenzó a creer en las mentiras que se rumoreaban por los pasillos en vez de lo que había visto y sabía de su amiga?

-Gogo, no tengo ningún mal concepto ¿de acurdo? Es solo que… ¿Hiro? No me lo esperaba –dijo Wasabi riendo un poco ante la situación.

-Ni yo misma me lo esperaba –contestó la pelinegra aún molesta recargándose en la cajuela de su automóvil.

-¿Cómo sucedió todo eso? –preguntó Wasabi acompañando a la pelinegra recargándose en la cajuela también.

-No lo sé, solo pasó. Supéralo –dijo Gogo cruzándose de brazos.

-Debes decirle a Cass y a Tadashi, podrías meterte en problemas si no haces conocer a los tutores del menor que tiene una relación contigo –dijo Wasabi.

-¿El menor? Wasabi, se trata de Hiro.

-Oye yo no invente la ley –se defendió el fornido chico.

-No puedo Wasabi, Tadashi me matará –contestó Gogo-, por favor no le digas a nadie.

-Wow, ¿Gogo Tomago me pidió algo por favor? Hoy habrá lluvia de estrellas fugases –exagero Wasabi recibiendo un golpe en el hombre de parte de la chica-, ¡Auch! ¡Oye!

-No me lleves al límite Wasabi –sentenció la pelinegra-, esto debe estar en secreto por ahora, no quiero que Tadashi de repente me prohíba ver a Hiro y todo se arruine, además si hace eso ya no podremos investigar en YuziTec.

-Si pero…

-¡No hay peros Wasabi!

-De acuerdo, no pueda creer que vaya a hacer esto pero… te propongo un trato –dijo el muchacho llamando la atención de su acompañante.

-Habla.

-Hay una chica… y no se mucho sobre ella y enserio quiero conocerla más pero… ¿me ayudas a investigarla? –Preguntó Wasabi-, si tú haces eso por mí, yo no diré nada sobre tu y Hiro.

-Me reclamas a mí por tener una relación con un menor y tú eres un stalcker –dijo Gogo son una sonrisa sarcástica-, bien dime lo que sabes de ella y tratare de investigar.

Wasabi comenzó a platicarle lo poco que sabía de Tomoyo a la pelinegra y ella solo asentía lentamente con la cabeza notando que Wasabi tenía un collar de conejito algo escondido dentro de su camisa. A veces es mejor no preguntar.

.

.

.

Mansión Lee 3:00 p.m.

El señor Lee había recibido un correo de Hiro por la mañana done se clasificaban los hombres que debían quitarse de la lista de sospechosos y también a quienes faltaban de investigas. Stan comenzó a investigar más sobre el inversionista anciano, Daisuke y Aiori encontrando datos interesantes.

-¿Qué hace pa´? –preguntó Fred entrando.

-Mira lo que encontré hijo –dijo Stan mostrando los datos del anciano-, Richard Jackman es el segundo más grande inversionista de la empresa YuziTec, fundada por el esposo de su hija Serena. Vivió en Japón durante 7 años y luego volvió a su ciudad natal, San Fransokyo donde años después se fundaría la segunda cede de la creciente empresa dirigida por su yerno. Actualmente forma parte del consejo de la cede de YuziTec en San Fransokyo donde sus nietos, Aiori y Daisuke Yuzika son directora/presidenta y vicepresidente respectivamente.

-Wow ¿y qué hay de Daisuke? ¿Algo nuevo? –preguntó Fred.

-Nada, toda la noche la computadora buscó coincidencias con el rostro de Daisuke y los ciudadanos de San Franokyo e incluso San Diegasaki usando la red de cámaras publicas sin encontrar coincidencia.

-Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra –dijo Fred.

-O se esconde muy bien –dijo el señor Lee-, solo que ya no se me ocurre donde buscar.

-Tranquilo papá, además también puedes investigar de Aiori –dijo Fred sentándose en una silla junto a su padre-, es más, yo lo haré.

Fred tecleo el nombre de la chica en Google obteniendo una larga lista de resultados y abriendo el primero en la fila.

-¿Google? –preguntó el señor Lee.

-¿Qué? Si quieres saber algo de alguien simplemente buscas en su perfil de Facebook o en Google, no hay información más fidedigna que la que tú mismo filtras a internet sin darte cuenta de que la estas entregando a todos –dijo Fred en un arranque de brillantes mientras veía la imagen de varios reportajes de periódicos viejos donde claramente se veía a Aiori pero más joven-, está en japonés creo, no sé lo que dice.

-Dejemos que *_viernes_ los traduzca –en ese momento el programa empezó la traducción del documento.

Tragedia en la familia Yuzika

YuziTec una de las empresas de tecnología más jóvenes y prometedoras de todo el país perdió a su vicepresidenta después de un terrible accidente. La señora Serena Yuzika, esposa del dueño y empresario de YuziTec murió en un accidente automovilístico al cual le sobreviven su esposo, y sus dos hijos, Daiske de 15 y Aiori 10 años. El señor Yuzika no dio ningún comentario al respecto y mantiene el asuntó en privado.

Ganadores del oro.

Los campeones estatales de la disciplina infantil y juvenil de pelea con katana, Aiori y Daisuke Yuzika, ganan el oro a nivel nacional posicionándose como 2 de las promesas en este arte disciplinario con apenas 11 y 16 años.

Prodigio en diseño

La joven Aiori Yuzika se cataloga como la graduada más joven de la carrera de diseño industrial con solo 18 años de edad. A pesar de no ser reconocida como un "prodigio" medicamente, académicamente logro el titulo graduándose de la preparatoria a los 16 y terminando la carrero de Diseño Industrial en solo 2 años. Ella asegura que su próximo triunfo será en la carrera de robótica.

La joven directora desplaza a su hermano en la presidencia.

Daisuke Yuzika fue anunciado como el primer director de la cede de YuziTec en San Fransokyo pero después de algunos eventos que se aseguran están relacionados con el incendio en el ITSF el joven presento su renuncia dejando el cargo a su hermana, la joven Aiori Yuzika y quedando el como el vicepresidente de la empresa. La joven Yuzika, quien fue vista en pocas ocasiones en San Fransokyo durante los días posteriores al incendio en uno de los edificios de la universidad, asegura que no había tenido contacto con su hermano y que la razón del viaje a San Fransokyo tenía que ver con documentos concernientes a YuziTec.

-¿Aiori estuvo antes en San Fransokyo? –preguntó Fred. Leyendo el último artículo.

-Eso solo la hace más sospechosa –dijo el señor Lee viendo la foto de la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules como los de su hermano.

-Toda la familia es sospechosa, el abuelo inversionista, el nieto desaparecido y la nieta guapa. ¡Esto está de locos! Debo avisarle a los chicos –dijo Fred corriendo hacia el Lucky Cat Café.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 3:20 p.m.

Las mejores comidas eran las que no involucraban incomodidad y de eso estaban seguros los hermanos Hamada cuándo Honey Lemon llegó con pizza para todos (aunque claro Tadashi se la pago porque no quería que su novia gastara ni un centavo en alimentarlos) y todos comieron donde quisieron y cuando quisieron sin necesidad de que Callahan y Krei estuvieran en la misma habitación.

-Honey –dijo Hiro hincándose frente a la rubia-, ¿serias la esposa de mi hermano y traer pizza siempre para tu amado cuñado?

-Aww Hiro –dijo la rubia tomando al pelinegro y abrazándolo, por suerte Tadashi no estaba cerca ya que esta escena probablemente le provocaría un mal humor eterno contra Hiro, sin embargo a Alistair Krei le pareció algo muy creativo.

-Vaya, Cass te crio como un caballero –dijo el hombre rubio sentados en la mesa con una rebanada de pizza en el plato-, ¿crees que sea conveniente hablar de lo de anoche ahora?

-Pues estamos Honey y yo, además seguramente usted tiene más cosas que hacer –dijo Hiro tomando asiento y algo avergonzado de que Krei viera una de sus bromas entre amigos.

-Bueno entonces empezaré –dijo Krei aclarándose la garganta-, anoche una alarma irrumpió en el sistema de seguridad de la empresa, al tratar de salir de mi oficina una fujita me ataco y me aventó una especie de gas con un ¿paraguas? No recuerdo muy bien esa parte… -Hiro y Honey se voltearon a ver y siguieron escuchando a Krei-, cuando desperté estaba atado, le pregunte qué había pasado con mis empleados y solo me dijo que la alarma ya se había encargado de que el edificio quedara vacío, después comenzó a interrogarme.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Hiro.

-Un robo que se había efectuado hace como 7 meses. Le dije que no sabía nada y que me dejara libre, paso mucho tiempo interrogándome sobre ello pero no dije una palabra, luego ustedes me rescataron –terminó Krei.

-¿Y sabe algo de eso? –preguntó Honey.

-Recordé algo sobre eso después de mucho pensarlo anoche. Hace 7 meses dos fujitas y otra persona se infiltraron en KreiTec e intentaron robar algunos planos de nuestra área de desarrollo de armamento.

-¿Desarrollo de armamento? –preguntaron ambos héroes.

-¿KreiTec desarrolla armas? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-El proyecto "Silent Sparrow" fue principalmente desarrollado para el ejército, también desarrollamos armas algún tiempo pero después del fracaso del proyecto el departamento de armas cerró ya que ahora no contábamos con el apoyo o interés de la armada, y preferimos dedicarnos a cosas menos bélicas –dijo Krei.

-¿Y ese robo fue efectivo? –preguntó Hiro dándole una mordida a su pizza haciendo que la simple imagen aligerara un poco el ambiente tenso de la plática.

-No, seguridad actuó rápido, pero, paso algo durante ese asalto –dijo Krei viéndose las manos-, creo que… alguien murió.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron Honey y Hiro.

-No lo supimos realmente, una de las fujitas cayó desde un cuarto piso, sin embargo, nunca vimos un cuerpo. Seguridad y la policía me dijeron que muy probablemente los otros ladrones se la habían llevado, moví influencias pero jamás encontramos nada. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Oh como si alguien la hubiera ocultado –dijo Honey Lemon razonándolo.

-¿Solo quisieron sacarle información? –preguntó Hiro.

-Hoy por la mañana fui a KreiTec y al recibir el costo de daños no se me informó nada sobre algún robo de ningún tipo –terminó el hombre rubio.

-Es confuso –dijo Hiro-, Sr. Krei podría no hablar de esto con nadie más, ni siquiera la policía. Por lo menos hasta que sepamos algo más ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto muchacho –contestó Krei con una sonrisa.

Había tanta dudas por resolver y en cuanto una respuesta se obtenía otra pregunta surgía, o esa era la forma en la que Hiro veía todo ese asunto, como una enorme telaraña.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Qué les pareció?

_Frozen-Winter-Heart: _Carl y Ban son solo unos monigotes ahí parados que sirven para divertir o no *mirada sospechosa*, Quiero mantener muy en secreto cuál fue el ship ganador con la tía Cass pero si por ahora haré todo muy lindo con respecto a Cass y Krei o Callahan. Wasabi y Tomoyo, par de tortolitos lindos hahaha me divierte mucho escribir sobre ellos. ¡BESO! Si ya se merecían algo de afecto subido de tono hahahaha, ojala un día Disney venga y me diga ¡sorpresa nos gusta tu fic será película! Bueno se vale soñar. Hahaha.

_Hanitamungui012:_ Los secretos son románticos, si crees que ahora son lindos espera y veras. Si Hiro y Gogo son unos traviesos hahaha uno o dos besos dentro del armario ¿Quién lo creería? Ya verás en un futuro si el perdón llega con todos, espero disfrutes este cap.

_DannyMichell06:_ ¡BESO YES! Ya era hora de que hubiera algo más de intimidad entre los pelinegros (¬u¬), o no te imaginas lo épico que será la revelación de Tomoyo y Wasabi cuando descubran quien es quien.

_Amy Tanaka Overland: _hahaha ¡Zuri no le digas a Tadashi! Sip por fin Hiro y Gogo se besaron pero nada más, no va a haber bebes por ahora. Tadashi tiene algo de razón al querer proteger a su hermanito pero a veces exagera. Espero este cap te guste y saludame a tu hermano Jack y a Amy. P.D. ¡El Wasamoyo es amor!

_Nigthspider: _SEEEE Ya era tiempo de que se hablara de los sentimientos que tiene el uno por el otro y que mejor idioma que el del beso francés hahaha, imagínate descubriendo a esos dos besándose en un armario de escobas. XD

_Gabinoanct96:_ Lo siento pero con este fic te volveras probablemente diabético, es que una vez que empiezo a escribir sobre esos dos no puedo dejar de echar miel y azúcar. Gogo hara muchos movimientos con Hiro, pero el pelinegro no se quedará atrás, claro que habran más escenas así pero quizás no en el armario. Espero te guste este capítulo ;)

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Wasabi y Tomoyo están en muchos problemas pero ninguno quiere que el otro lo note así que actúan normal entre ellos, Callahan y Krei tendrán una razón más para pelear entre ellos coff coff Cass coff coff lo cual dificultara la reconciliación entre ellos. ¡HIROGO! Si ya era hora de ver ese beso.

_IsaiHdzr:_ ¡Si review largo! Perdona mi entusiasmo querida pero amo tus reviews. Krei no le ayudó en la mañana porque fue a ver qué pasaba en su empresa pero si le ayudo hahaha (un poquito) aunque Callahan hornea mmm… difícil decisión para Cass, La Zona de la Nada es peor que la friendzone pobres nerds, oh entre Wasabi y Tomoyo habrán tantos sentimientos encontrados pero ¿cuál será el más fuerte? ¡Violadora! Creo que convertí a Gogo en una completa criminal, pero bueno es el precio por estar con Hiro (tonta, complicada y detalladamente explicita ley) uff si Tadashi se entera… ¡Qué bien que ya tienes tu compu! Y sobre tu sorpresa pronto te enviare por Facebook la info que necesitas ok ;) y muchas gracias regalarme algo como eso (sospecho que será) yo escribo solo para hacer felices a ustedes mis lectores :D

_Guest:_ ¡Super Man vs Batman! Yo también la quiero ir a ver, soy totalmente Team Batman aunque Super Man me cae bien hahaha

_Nestor Martinez:_ Si probablemente matara a Gogo pero es solo porque quiere proteger a Hiro aunque ya veremos cómo se desarrolla eso ;)

_Conuk:_ hahaha ganas no le faltaron pero se contuvo la pelinegra, si Wasabi y Tomoyo están cada quien lidiando con eso de que se traicionaron. ¿¡HONG KONG!? Disfruta ese viaje que seguro esta espectacular :D Y no te preocupes si no puedes comentar ;)

_Guest:_ No soy muy fan de Justin Bieber pero debo admitir que esa canción queda bien para el ship Hirogo ;)

_Guest/Tessa: _¡Hola Tessa! Primero que nada gracias por leer mi fic y acabarlo ¡en un día! Wow algo estoy haciendo bien hahaha espero que este capítulo te guste también y por supuesto que tabajare con Tadashi en cubierto y con Tomoyo y Wasabi también. Espero te guste este capítulo y bueno subo todos los miércoles ;)

_DanLiz Vieveros:_ hahaha si ¡hubo beso! Es que ya se merecían esos dos algo de cariño mutuo :D

_Milagros Montero:_ Me alegra que te haya gustado, pronto habrán escaneos embarazosos hahaha, sería interesante incluir a esos dos de Pacific Rim ¿ya supiste que harán la segunda película también dirigida por Guillermo del Toro? Espero te haya gustado el capítulo ;)

Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	27. Chapter 27 Aquí entre nos Part 2

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola Lectores. Bien tengo que decirles 2 cosas importantes: 1) ¡PERDÓN POR NO HABER SUBIDO LA SEMANA PASADA! La semana pasada tuve muchos problemas (personales, de inspiración y finalmente la computadora también estaba fallando: P) Concluyendo con que simplemente no pude subir capítulo (ni de este y ni mi otro fanfic) y 2) TIEMPO. La próxima semana oficialmente empiezan las clases en la Universidad (¡Primer semestre en la Uni! Seré una novata LOL) y más de una persona que esta algunos grados más adelante que yo en la carrera me han dicho que ya no tendré el mismo tiempo de antes por lo tanto ya no publicare cada semana, ahora publicare cada dos semanas en los mismos días (martes "Diario de Amor y Pasiones" y miércoles "Un Gran Amor y Grandes Problemas"). No pienso dejar este fanfiction a la deriva y sin actualizar e intentare hacer de ahora en adelante capítulos mucho más largos (más o manos entr mil palabras que es el tamaño del capítulo anterior) para que esas dos semanas de espera valgan la pena ;) Bueno y aquí terminan los anuncios, de nuevo una disculpa y a disfrutar de este cap.

**Disclaimer: **Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Frozen-Winter-Heart que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 27. Aquí entre nos (Parte 2)

San Fransokyo 3:30 p.m.

-Ni loca te dejare conducir mi automóvil Wasabi –dijo Gogo entrando en el asiento del piloto y con su amigo sentado en el de copiloto.

-Gogo, casi nos matas hace un rato –dijo Wasabi en respuesta poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad-, si vas a conducir por lo menos hazlo de forma segura.

-Eres un estirado –dijo en respuesta la pelinegra poniendo en marcha el automóvil.

Al poco rato de ir por la ciudad vieron a Fred que iba corriendo hacia el Lucky Cat Café, Wasabi le hizo señas y el rubio entró al automóvil.

-¡Al Lucky Cat Café! –Dijo el chico ojiazul en cuanto entro al automóvil recibiendo una ceja levantada de parte de Gogo y una mirada peligrosa-, por favor –completó Fred con una risa nerviosa mientras Gogo se ponía en marcha.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Fred? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Mi papá y yo encontramos algo muy interesante sobre los sospechosos en YuziTec –dijo Fred-, al parecer Aiori ya había estado aquí en San Fransokyo antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Gogo arrebasando algunos autos para llegar más rápido mientras que Wasabi y Fred se tomaban de donde podían.

-Pues algunos días después del incendio en el Instituto-dijo Fred agarrado de los hombros del asiento del piloto y copiloto. Eso era lo que Gogo necesitaba, una razón para sospechar de Aiori, algo que le dijera que ella no era tan inocente como Hiro creía. Al poco rato Gogo llegó al Lucky Cat Café con los chicos y entró para encontrarse con Honey Lemon y Hiro terminando de interrogar a Alistair Krei sobre lo sucedido anoche.

-Hola –saludó Honey Lemon a sus amigos con entusiasmo al igual que Hiro, sin embargo este último trataba de mantenerse a raya con la necesidad que tenía de abrazar a Gogo o tocarla o besarla, limitándose solo a verla con dulzura mientras ella le devolvía la mirada.

-Bueno chicos, debo irme pero si necesitan algo no duden en acudir a mí, de cualquier forma estaré viniendo por aquí –dijo Krei para encontrase con Cass, quién iba entrando a la habitación.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó Cass desde el marco de la puerta-, lamento todo lo que te paso, espero haya sido una buena anfitriona.

-La mejor, nos veremos pronto Cass. Gracias. –respondió Krei acercándose a la mujer castaña y dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego simplemente marcharse dejando a la mujer con una gran interrogante de a que se debía ese beso, mientras que por otro lado su sobrino solo rodaba los ojos y se aclaraba la garganta para llamar la atención de su tía.

-¿Te duele la garganta viejo? Espera, creo que tengo unas pastillas por aquí –dijo Fred reaccionando ante las aclaraciones de garganta de Hiro mientras que Honey y Gogo se reían disimuladamente por la escena que veían.

-No Fred, estoy bien. Tía Cass –llamó Hiro a su tía.

-¿Qué necesitas cariño? –respondió de vuelta la castaña de ojos verdes.

-¿Podrías llamar al profesor Callahan y a Tadashi? –preguntó Hiro mientras su tía le contestaba con un movimiento de cabeza y se iba a la cocina donde estaban los mencionados. En cuanto esto sucedió Hiro puso una cara algo molesta-, ¿Que se trae Krei con mi tía?

-Aww, Hiro esta celoso por su tía –dijo Honey Lemon juntando sus manos.

-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo –dijo en respuesta el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que no amiguito –dijo Wasabi-, es algo muy común sentir celos de las parejas que tus figuras paternales tengan.

-No es eso, solo que… ¡AGH! Uno ya no puede proteger a su tía de los acosadores sin ser molestado por ello –dijo Hiro mientras Tadashi y Callahan llegaban al lugar.

-¿Acosadores? –preguntaron Tadashi y Callahan al escuchar esto último.

-Hiro esta celoso de Alistair Krei –dijo Gogo tomando una de las mejillas del pelinegro provocándole un sonrojo al pelinegro, un sonrojo que pasó como de vergüenza (y no de enamoramiento) para todos, bueno, casi todos.

-No estoy celoso, es solo que es demasiado "cariñoso" con ella y no me agrada –contestó Hiro mientras que Callahan también ponía un ceño fruncido.

-¿Alguien me ayudará en la cocina? –preguntó Cass asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Yo lo haré –dijo Callahan-, no creo que me necesiten aquí –dijo dirigiéndose al equipo para luego volver a la cocina.

-Bien, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Aiori, eso sucede –respondió Gogo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hiro sorprendido.

-Bueno no solo Aiori –dijo Fred sacando las impresiones de los reportajes que había leído-, Daisuke y también ese anciano inversionista Richard –mencionó Fred. La mayoría no entendía nada de nada, así que los pelinegros tuvieron que explicar que no habían encontrado nada en las oficinas de ninguno de los otros 4 inversionistas y que los únicos sospechosos eran ahora Richard, Daisuke y Aiori. Después Fred les contó todo lo que habían encontrado y se los mostró a los demás.

-Toda la familia involucrada –dijo Tadashi viendo la relación entre el inversionista y los hermanos Yuzika.

-Aiori en San Fransokyo justo en las mismas fechas en las que Daisuke dejo de ser visto –dijo Wasabi-, ¿creen que ella lo haya ayudado a esconderse?

-Pero ¿Dónde? Aunque Aiori lo hubiera ayudado, ella volvió a Japón ¿lo pudo ayudar estando al otro lado del mundo? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Tal vez Aiori ni siquiera esté involucrada ¿qué tal si dice la verdad y no sabe nada? –sugirió Hiro cosa que molestó a Gogo.

-Hiro, es su hermano y por lo que ha dejado ver son cercanos. Es obvio que ella debe saber algo de Daisuke –dijo Gogo insistiendo en que la directora estaba involucrada.

-Pero qué tal si no –dijo Tadashi-, es decir, y si Daisuke la está usando como su chivo expiatorio. Qué tal si la está haciendo ver culpable.

-No puedes hacer que alguien se vea culpable sin que lo sea de alguna forma –debatió Gogo.

-No estamos llegando a nada –dijo Hiro-, esta información solo nos asegura dos cosas: 1) Aiori y Daisuke son nietos de Richard y 2) Que Aiori estuvo en San Fransokyo antes.

-Justo después del incendio –agregó Tadashi pensativo-, ¿Quién causo el incendio?

Todos lo voltearon a ver sin saber a lo que se refería.

-El señor Lee había dicho antes que el incendio no había sido causado por un accidente y sabemos que el profesor Callahan no lo causó. ¿Quién fue y por qué?

-¿Insinúas que Aiori causo el incendio? –preguntó Hiro.

-Solo digo que es mucha coincidencia –dijo Tadashi.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó Wasabi.

-La red tecnológica –dijo Honey Lemon-, si los Yakuzas quieren algo en San Fransokyo ¿Qué sería? ¡La red tecnológica de armas! Ya varias pistas nos han dejado saber que es eso lo que muy probablemente quieren controlar, ¿Y dónde encuentras la más accesible y más nueva tecnología en todo San Fransokyo? ¡EN el ITSF!

-Si pero en el Instituto no se crean armas, está prohibido –dijo Wasabi.

-Véanlo desde otro ángulo –dijo Hiro captando la atención de todos-. Yo cree armas a partir de sus inventos y ninguno de ellos eran armas.

-Es cierto, pero ¿Por qué molestarse con obtener inventos que son posibles armas pudiendo robarlas como en el mercado negro?

-¡KreiTec! –dijo Honey viendo a Hiro mientras el entendía a lo que la rubia se refería-, las fujitas y el desconocido.

-Ya lo habían intentado… -dijo Hiro.

-¿Alguien más no tiene idea de lo que sucede? –preguntó Fred mientras Tadashi, Gogo y Wasabi levantaban la mano.

-Krei nos dijo porque las fujitas atacaron anoche KreiTec –dijo Hiro y procesó a explicarles lo que Alistair les había contado a él y Honey Lemon.

-Así que ya antes habían intentado entrar y robar en una empresa –dijo Tadashi.

-¡¿Y ALGUIEN MURIO EN EL INTENTO?! –preguntó Wasabi alarmado.

-No… bueno no están seguros –dijo Honey Lemon con una sonrisa nerviosa con intención de calmar a su amigo pero solo empeorando su estado.

-Creo que después de eso se demostró que, obviamente, era más difícil obtener el armamento robándolo que creándolo –dijo Tadashi.

-Pero al parecer tampoco resultó tan fácil robar en la Universidad –habló esta vez Gogo.

-Así que básicamente el plan Yakuza es adueñarse de la red tecnológica de la ciudad, usando a los ganadores del torneo de peleas de robots para hackear cualquier cosa que se les interponga, como sistemas de seguridad o accesos, para luego robar sin ningún tipo de intervención y manejar cualquier tecnología que haya en la ciudad básicamente –dijo Hiro.

-Planos, entregas de armas, contratación de personal, prácticamente se adueñarían de toda la ciudad económicamente hablando –dijo Wasabi.

-La mafia Yakuza dominando toda la tecnología de San Fransokyo –dijo Honey Lemon.

-Y Daisuke a la cabeza, es como Lex Luthor –dijo Fred comparando al chico con cierto villano de los comics de Super Man.

-Y lo peor es que prácticamente no sabemos nada de él. Es como si estuviera desaparecido o muerto –dijo Gogo-, ni siquiera sabemos cómo dirige todo ¡Que frustrante! –terminó Gogo desesperada pero luego calmándose al sentir la mano de Hiro posarse en su hombre ofreciéndole a la pelinegra un apoyo silencioso y cálido, un apoyo que no pasó desapercibido para Tadashi.

-Entonces –dijo Tadashi después de carraspear su garganta para captar la atención de todos (Hiro y Gogo)-, no hay nada sobre Daisuke, ni información, ni alguna ubicación de donde pueda estar, ni siquiera una idea de donde podamos encontrar algo sobre él.

-Yuzitec –dijo Hiro.

-No creo que haya algo sobre él ahí, es decir, pregunte y me han dicho que nadie ha visto a Daisuke por YuziTec así que no creo que encontremos algo sobre él ahí –dijo Gogo.

-No físicamente, pero tal vez si en el sistema. Si Daisuke hace todo el trabajo a distancia usando la red de la empresa podemos obtener algo sobre él –dijo Hiro recibiendo miradas de aprobación de todos.

-A veces olvido que eres un genio –dijo Fred abrazando al pelinegro y revolviendo su cabello.

.

.

.

Base Fujita 4:00 p.m.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y…?

-¡¿Cómo besa?! –preguntó Kira arreglando el cabello de Tomoyo creando unos lindos rizos.

-¿Qué? ¿Po-por qué te interesa? –preguntó Tomoyo sonrojada.

-¿Es enserio? Tomoyo somos chicas y amigas, es obvio que me interesa –dijo Kira mientras Sora se encargaba de pintar las uñas de su amiga, de un color negro y dorado, esperando también la respuesta a la pregunta.

-No lo sé, fue… cálido –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-¿Y ese Wasabi cómo es? ¿Es agradable? ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Wasabi es su nombre real? –empezó a preguntar Kira con entusiasmo.

-Es increíble, tiene esta sonrisa y estos músculos y simplemente me hace sentir segura, como si nunca me pudieran volver a lastimar a su lado, le gusta el té verde, los buenos libros, la física y el orden, y no su nombre real no es Wasabi es… -Tomoyo iba a continuar pero los golpes sonaron en la puerta, Kira fue y abrió encontrándose con una Nagisa con un semblante preocupado.

-Hay tres Yakuzas afuera, quieren hablar con una de ustedes –Tomoyo iba a levantarse pero Kira se adelantó y salió de la habitación dedicándoles a todas una mirada de que no tenían de que preocuparse. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella dejando a Sora y Tomoyo solas en la habitación.

-Así que ¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó Sora.

-¿Crees qué estoy loca? –Preguntó Tomoyo desviándose-, soy una fujita, para nosotras obtener una vida normal después de todo lo que hemos hecho es difícil y este chico Wasabi está aquí y me hace pensar que vale la pena intentarlo pero…

-Pero…

-No soportaría involucrarlo en esto –terminó Tomoyo.

-Oye, este trabajo será tu último trabajo. Tu hermana jamás quiso esta vida para ti. Cuándo despierte no te permitirá volver a ser Fujita y tendrás una nueva vida –dijo Sora con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue borrando.

-Y me alejaré de ustedes –dijo Tomoyo entendiendo la evolución del rostro de su amiga.

-Créeme, valdrá la pena. Al menos tu estarás lejos de esto –dijo Sora animando a su amiga dándole un abrazo para luego separarse al escuchar que Kira entraba.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Tomoyo mientras que Kira cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

-Un mensaje, son instrucciones para lo que quiere que hagamos en nuestro próximo ataque –dijo la rubia-, y también quiere verte Tomoyo, por la noche.

-¿Solo a mí?

-Al parecer –dijo Kira algo nerviosa-, no me agrada esto.

-Tranquila ya he estado ahí antes sola.

-Lo sé. Eso de ver tres Yakuzas aquí me puso algo nerviosa –dijo Kira recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Tomoyo.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien –dijo Sora terminando su tarea de pintar las uñas de Tomoyo y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la rubia tranquilizándola. A veces la pelinegra se preguntaba qué sería de esas dos chicas tan diferentes si ella no estaba. Sora probablemente intentaría matar a Kira y estaría de mal humor diariamente con ella por tantos problemas en los que las metiera, por otro lado, Kira, probablemente estaría constantemente molestando a la alta pelinegra y metiéndola en problemas, pero al final ambas estarían bien.

¿Pero ella estaría bien sin sus chicas?

.

.

.

Tadashi se había quedado junto a Honey Lemon mientras Hiro, Wasabi y Gogo iban al garaje y Fred iba al café para platicar un rato con las hermanas Arendell en su descanso.

-Te ves angustiado –dijo Honey posando su mano en una de las mejillas de Tadashi.

-Hay algo rondando en mi cabeza –dijo Tadashi cubriendo la mano de Honey Lemon con la propia.

-¿Quieres contarme? –preguntó Honey Lemon recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Tadashi mientras él la recargaba sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Es Hiro… creo que está enamorado –dijo Tadashi.

-¿Y eso es malo? –preguntó Honey sabiendo hacia donde iba todo.

-Sí, No, no lo sé… es complicado. No quiero que lo lastimen –dijo Tadashi.

-Lastimarse es parte de crecer, no puedes estar siempre ahí para protegerlo y aunque lo estuvieras hay cosas que no puedes evitar –razono Honey Lemon con su novio.

-Solo quiero evitarle un daño –dijo Tadashi.

-Lo sé –dijo Honey Lemon besando la mejilla de su novio-, pero no siempre se puede ser el héroe, a veces debes dejar que las cosas sucedan.

-Honey… -Tadashi iba a debatir ese punto pero Honey lo beso antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar su argumento. Tadashi lo dejaría ir por ahora pero hablaría con Hiro de eso.

.

.

.

Wasabi estaba en el garaje sentado al lado de Hiro mientras que Gogo estaba al otro lado. El pelinegro estaba intentando entrar en la red de YuziTec y hackearla para ver los registros de Daisuke, pero era más difícil de lo que Hiro esperaba.

"Código Erróneo" anunció la computadora sin dejarlo entrar a la información de YuziTec sobre Daisuke o cualquier otro inversionista.

-¡IMPOSIBLE! –Dijo frustrado Hiro-, es la décima vez que lo intento y no puedo entrar.

-¿Alguna forma en la que podamos hacer el trabajo más fácil amiguito? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Tal vez… -_"besando a Gogo" _pensó-, si entro desde la computadora de Daisuke en YuziTec, sería más fácil romper los códigos de seguridad.

-Entonces mañana entraremos a la oficina de Daisuke –dijo Gogo decidida.

-Bien –contestó Hiro para luego entrar etodos en un silencio incomodo que nadie parecía dispuesto a romper hasta que Wasabi habló.

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo… están juntos? –preguntó Wasabi.

-¿Qué? ¿D-de que estas hablando? ¿Jun-juntos quiénes? –Hiro dijo todo esto sonriendo nerviosamente y cruzándose de brazos mientras que Gogo le daba una fuerte palmada en la cabeza a Wasabi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quiero saber? –se defendió el afroamericano alejándose de Gogo y poniéndose algo lejos de ella usando a Hiro de escudo.

-Eres de lo peor –dijo Gogo molesta.

-Hiro no dejes que me golpee –pidió Wasabi escondiéndose detrás del chico mientras Gogo se acercaba a él.

-¡Tiempo fuera! –Dijo Hiro levantando las manos-, ¿Alguien me explica qué sucede? –Wasabi y Gogo se voltearon a ver.

-Los vi besándose en el automóvil –dijo Wasabi viendo el rostro de Hiro que poco a poco se ponía de color carmesí al igual que el de Gogo.

-Oh jejeje eso… -respondió nervioso Hiro jalándose algo el cuello de su camisa en un intento de respirar mejor.

-No te preocupes Hiro, no hablaré –dijo Wasabi volteando a ver ahora a Gogo-, pero ustedes si deberían decirle a los demás.

-Ya hablamos de eso Wasabi –dijo Gogo cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo digo –dijo Wasabi-, iré arriba, Fred esta con las hermanas Arendell y seguro que las pobres tienen trabajo.

Wasabi salió del garaje dejando a los dos solos pero también dedicándole una mirada que decía "Te vigilo" a Gogo como una advertencia para que no se sobrepasara con su amigo. Hiro se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego vió a Gogo parada frente a él. El chico se levantó y quedo frente a ella y sonrió.

-Un centímetro más y te alcanzo –dijo Hiro midiendo su altura con la de la pelinegra usando su mano, Gogo no decía nada cosa que le preocupó a Hiro-, ¿sucede algo?

Gogo volteo a verlo y sonrió levemente para luego besar los labios de Hiro, solo por unos segundos y luego separarse dejando al pelinegro con una mirada de ensoñación.

-Deberíamos evitar hacer esto en lugares donde todos puedan descubrirnos –dijo Gogo alejándose de Hiro.

-¿Cómo es que Wasabi nos vio? No recuerdo haberlo visto al salir del automóvil –dijo Hiro.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó Gogo y Hiro empezó a pensar.

*Flashback*

Hiro salió del automóvil de Gogo sonriendo y sintiendo que el aire a su alrededor era más ligero y fresco de lo que el aire Fransokyano era comúnmente, sin voltear atrás siguió caminando escuchando el eco de los automóviles como si fueran sonidos lejanos y su mente divagaba entre las sensaciones que los labios de Gogo despertaban en los suyos, ese adormilamiento en su cerebro que causaba el verla profundamente a los ojos y perderse en ellos.

Cuatro veces, había tocado los labios de aquella hermosa pelinegra con los propios y ella le había dicho, no con palabras aún, que ella también estaba enamorada de él ¿Qué más podía pedir? Él podía morir en ese momento y sentirse completamente en paz.

Todo se veía de maravilla, era el día perfecto, incluso el reflejo de su rostro demostraba su felicidad, Hiro caminó hacía el y… choco con la puerta del Lucky Cat Café, de nuevo y Elsa le preguntó si estaba bien, de nuevo.

*Fin del Flashback*

-Te juro que no lo vi –dijo Hiro a lo que la pelinegra solo torció el gesto algo incrédula.

-De cualquier forma, ya lo sabe –dijo Gogo soltando un sonoro suspiro acompañado de uno de Hiro.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? –preguntó Hiro con un tono dulce esperando que la respuesta fuera positiva y por la pequeña sonrisa de _Mona Lisa _que se formó en el rostro de Gogo supo la respuesta antes de que la voz la dijera en voz alta.

-Por supuesto nerd –contestó Gogo-, ¿Qué tal si intentas una vez más hackear YuziTec?

-¡Es inútil! –contestó Hiro.

-Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo –lo animó Gogo logrando que Hiro lo intentara unas cuantas veces más, aunque el resultado fue el mismo.

.

.

.

Laboratorios subterráneos Yakuza 5:30 p.m.

Un par de yakuzas se encargaban de vigilar las dosis de morfina que se le aplicaban a Kuno para mantenerlo dormido y sin dolor.

-Creo que se ha sobrepasado –dijo uno de los yakuza, era alto y fornido, tenía el tatuaje del clan en su hombro y su cabello estaba muy corto.

-¿Qué, hablas de lo que le hizo a Kuno? –preguntó el otro yakuza con una ceja levantada y apuntando con su pulgar hacia la cama de hospital ocupada, este yakuza era algo más bajo e igualmente fornido, su cabello estaba algo más largo y el tatuaje lo llevaba en el antebrazo derecho-, eso no es nada. Debiste estar aquel día, el día que le perdonó la vida por primera vez.

-¿Fue tan horrible como todos dicen?

-Peor. La mayoría de los enviados aquí eran nuevos, Kuno incluido, yakuzas apenas entrenados y aceptados como parte del clan. Muchos de ellos murieron aquel día –explico el yakuza de cabello más largo-, pensé que nos mataría a todos, incluso si le hacíamos frente… nunca hubiéramos ganado. Tiene un manejo de la katana increíble.

-¿Increíble? Vamos no puede ser mejor que su padre –dijo el yakuza alto incrédulo.

-No, no lo es. Es mejor… es como ver a la misma muerte trabajar con su guadaña –dijo el yakuza con una mirada que combinaba terror y admiración.

-A simple vista no lo parece –advirtió el más bajo de los yakuzas para después escuchar que un quejido de parte de la cama de hospital. Ambos yakuzas se acercaron y vieron a Kuno moviéndose, como si estuviera a punto de despertar.

-Mierda, ¿Dónde está la morfina? –preguntó el yakuza más bajo buscando en la mesita quirúrgica que había cerca-, iré a buscar a una de las bodegas, no dejes que despierte.

El yakuza dejo solo al más alto. Kuno seguía moviéndose así que lo sujetó con ambas manos para evitar que se golpeara con algo, luego un desgarrador grito salió de la boca de Kuno, el yakuza supuso que al pasar el efecto de la morfina los latigazos, aún en carne viva, se sentían con todo esplendor en su espalda.

-Yo… ¡Aaahhh! Yo lo siento –dijo Kuno entre gritos para luego tomar con fuerza el brazo del hombre que lo sujetaba-, dile… tienes que decirle…

-¿Decir qué? –El yakuza estaba sujetando a Kuno con fuerza, sin embargo, él aún no abría los ojos, estaba entre medio dormido y medio despierto-, ¿decirle qué a quién?

-Que lo lamento, que todo lo hago por ella… dile que la amo… -dijo Kuno.

-¿A quién? –preguntó el yakuza impresionado por las palabras de Kuno.

-Apártate –sonó la voz del yakuza más bajo entrando en la escena con la jeringa e inyectando el líquido en el suero que iba a la intravenosa dejando a Kuno dormido de nuevo-, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que le dijera que la… que la amaba y otras tonterías –contestó confundido.

-¿A quién?

-No dijo a quién, de todos modos ¿importa? Estaba medio drogado con la poca morfina que quedaba en su sistema, seguro alucinaba –dijo el yakuza más alto.

-Si, tal vez –contestó el otro viendo a Kuno dormido-, debemos inyectarle una dosis más alta de morfina o comenzara a despertar a cada momento. Con eso ambos yakuzas dejaron a Kuno sedado sin hacer más cuestiones de que significado tenían esas palabras

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 7:00 p.m.

-¿Cenas con nosotros? –Preguntó Cass lavando algunos utensilios del café-, Elsa y Anna se quedarán a cargo por una hora –terminó de explicar Cass para luego voltear a ver a Callahan quien se había quedado con el rostro en blanco procesando el hecho de que Cass lo había petrificado de nuevo con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Eh claro, será un placer –respondió Callahan con una leve sonrisa recibiendo una de regreso de parte de Cass.

Tadashi estaba preparando la mesa junto con Hiro y Gogo.

-¿Desde cuándo vienes a cenar? –preguntó algo extrañado Tadashi a su mejor amiga.

-No hay fecha específica –contestó simplemente Gogo.

-Es raro que solo tú fueras invitada –dijo Tadashi levantando una ceja.

-Oye pudiste invitar a Honey Lemon pero no lo hiciste –dijo Hiro defendiendo a la pelinegra de la acusación entre líneas que hacía Tadashi.

-¿Y qué hay de Wasabi y Fred? ¿A ellos no? –preguntó de nuevo Tadashi notando que Hiro había mencionado a su novia y no a los chicos.

-A todos –respondió inteligentemente Hiro-, yo los hubiera invitado pero cuándo Gogo y yo subimos ellos ya se habían ido.

-Claro –respondió simplemente Tadashi mientras Cass entraba seguida de Robert Callahan. Al momento de que los tres pelinegros vieron esto supusieron que no sería la cena más cómoda del mundo.

Cass sirvió los platos y la cena comenzó con un silencio incomodo hasta que la castaña hizo un comentario con intención de hacer todo más ameno, o menos incomodo por lo menos.

-Así que ¿encontraron algo sobre los Yakuzas? –preguntó Cass a su sobrino.

-No –contestó simplemente Hiro, pero al ver la mirada de su tía de que le pedía que hablara de lo que fuera continuó-, pero al menos sabemos que 4 de los socios inversionistas no son.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Cass.

-Sí, bueno Gogo y yo entramos a sus oficinas –dijo Hiro-, pero no había nada.

-¿Revisaron todo? –preguntó Callahan uniéndose a la plática, más con la intención de romper la obvia incomodidad que por el interés-, es decir estantes, cajones, debajo de los tapetes…

-¿Debajo de los tapetes? –preguntó Gogo algo incrédula de que alguien pusiera algo debajo de los tapetes.

-Nunca se sabe dónde se puede guardar las cosas –contestó Callahan dejando ver que ese conocimiento era por experiencia y no teoría.

-Revisamos todo pero no encontremos nada –dijo Hiro cerrando la conversación y dejando otra vez que el silencio reinara en la mesa.

-¿Debajo de los cajones? –preguntó Tadashi recibiendo una mirada extrañada de todos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Gogo

-Lo vi en una película –dijo Tadashi-, una chica guardaba una pistola debajo de su cajón pegándola con cinta adhesiva.

-No es tan loca esa idea, en KreiTec a veces los planos se guardaban en cajones que tenía fondos falsos –mencionó Callahan recordando aquel tiempo que trabajó con Krei.

-Seguro que en un fondo falso guarda los resultados de la operación fallida de su nariz –dijo Hiro recibiendo una mirada incrédula de parte de todos y quedando en un profundo silencio-. Rayos, ¿lo dije en voz alta? –preguntó Hiro abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que Gogo comenzó a reír, a los pocos segundos Tadashi y Robert Callahan se le unieron y finalmente Hiro comenzó a reír de su propio chiste mientras recibían una mirada sería de parte de Cass.

-Hiro no seas tan grosero ¿Qué te ha hecho Krei para que pienses eso de él? –preguntó Cass.

-Lo siento tía, fue inevitable pensarlo –contestó Hiro aun riéndose. Cass solo negó con la cabeza y rio un poco para después poner la paz en la mesa. Después de aquel chiste la cena ya no fue incomoda, la plática iba y venía con fluidez.

-Profesor ¿recuerda aquella vez que Gogo casi le rebana la cabeza con uno de sus discos electromagnéticos? –preguntó Tadashi viendo maliciosamente a la pelinegra sentada a un par de asientos de él.

-No iba a rebanarle la cabeza –respondió Gogo contestando a la acusación.

-Es cierto, el terminó correcto sería "cortar" –respondió Callahan comiendo otro trozo de carne.

-¿Cortarle la cabeza? –preguntaron Hiro y Cass sorprendidos por la historia.

-El disco iba hacia el depósito de mis discos, no quería cortarle la cabeza a nadie –dijo Gogo-, especialmente al profesor, me había puesto una "A" esa tarde en el proyecto que había entregado.

-Un excelente proyecto –dijo el profesor.

-Oh miren la hora –dijo Cass viendo el reloj-, faltan 5 minutos a las 8, las chicas pronto terminarán su turno, que rápido se ha pasado el tiempo.

-De verdad que sí –coincidió Callahan-, una excelente cena.

-Sí, Cass eres la mejor cocinando –la alagó Gogo.

-Oh basta –dijo Cass con modestia levantados de la mesa-, Tadashi, Hiro, es su turno de limpiar –dijo Cass recibiendo un par de quejidos de ambos pelinegros para que ella y Callahan salieran de la cocina.

-Tu lavas y yo seco –dijo Tadashi levantándose de la mesa seguido por Hiro y Gogo quienes se instalaron en la cocina y comenzaron con los trastes sucios mientras la pelinegra se sentaba en la barra viéndolos trabajar, bueno por lo menos a Hiro.

-Así que ¿no hay nada de nada en la oficina de esos inversionistas? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Nop –dijo Hiro.

-Nada de nada –contestó Gogo-, pero apuesto que el anciano tiene algo que ver. Es un desgraciado.

-Ni que lo digas –coincidió Hiro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Trata mal a los empleados, siempre parece que oculta algo y una vez lo escuche hablando mal de Hiro –dijo Gogo molesta.

-Y beso la mano de Gogo –agrego con el ceño fruncido Hiro.

-Eso no lo hace una mala persona –dijo Tadashi refiriéndose al último punto.

-No, pero si lo hace alguien desagradable –dijo Hiro aventándole algo de agua a Tadashi mientras que el pelinegro mayor lo golpeo con el secador que tenía en sus manos, para comenzar una mini guerra de agua vs secador haciendo a Gogo reír.

-Debo venir más seguido por aquí –dijo Gogo viendo a Tadashi mojado y Hiro con pequeñas zonas rojas de donde el secador había golpeado.

-¡Tadashi! ¿Puedes venir querido? –llamó la tía Cass desde el café.

-¡Ya voy! –contestó el pelinegro bajando las escaleras y dejando solos a Hiro y Gogo. Hiro tomo asiento en el otro lado de la barra del desayunador quedando frente a la pelinegra, de repente Hiro enlazo su mano con la de Gogo y ella simplemente sonrio.

-Estuvo delicioso, es genial cenar aquí –dijo Gogo.

-¿Sabes que es más genial? Tenerte aquí –dijo Hiro sonrojado.

-Que meloso –respondió Gogo al cumplido-, pero si es genial estar aquí.

-Que modesta –bromeó Hiro y la pelinegra le hizo un gesto en respuesta.

-¿Quieres pelea nerd? –respondió Gogo a la broma moviendo las manos que estaban enlazadas y colocándolas en forma de una pelea de pulgares-, ¡1,2,3! –Gritó Gogo moviendo su pulgar buscando derrotar a Hiro.

-No te dejare ganar –amenazó Hiro guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra.

-Por favor, guarda tus coqueteos para cuando tengas oportunidad de vencerme –respondió Gogo aplastando sin piedad a Hiro en el juego.

-¡Agh! Te deje ganar –dijo Hiro sin aceptar su derrota-, no podía dejar que mi novia perdiera ante mi –dijo Hiro recargando sus codos sobre la barra y moviendo sus manos para hacerse a entender sin notar la palabra clave que había dicho.

-¿Novia? –preguntó Gogo con la ceja levantada y el tono rosa acumulándose en sus mejillas.

-¿Q-qué? –Preguntó Hiro cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y convirtiendo sus cara en un tomate-, No.. yo… es q-que…

-¡Fujitas, en la ciudad! –avisó Tadashi subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras-, en las noticias, están en el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Cuántas? –preguntaron _los novios._

-No lo dijeron, pero al parecer están retando a la policía –dijo Tadashi.

-Debo ir por mi traje –dijo Gogo yendo a las escaleras pero Hiro la tomo por el brazo para detenerla.

-Baymax y yo te llevaremos, será más rápido –dijo Hiro para luego caminar junto con la pelinegra hacia el garaje para que Hiro y Baymax se prepararan, mientras que Gogo esperaba junto con Tadashi.

-Oye Gogo –habló Tadashi ganando la atención de la nombrada-, cuida a Hiro, por favor.

-Por supuesto –respondió Gogo posando su mano en el hombro del Hamada. Después de un minuto ambos pelinegros volaban hacia la casa de Gogo y después al centro de la ciudad para ver a qué se enfrentaban.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 8:20 p.m.

Las Fujitas estaban saltando de un edificio a otro colocando fuegos artificiales en las calles armando un gran alboroto que llamaba la atención de los transeúntes.

-¡Buenas Noches San Fransokyo! –Gritó Kira con un megáfono desde un gran edificio ganándose la atención de la gente en las calles. La policía tenía acordonada la zona rodeando aquel edificio pero a Kira no le importo ni un poco-, ¡Esta noche venimos a ofrecerles un pequeño espectáculo, como una disculpa por haber hecho tantos destrozos en las últimas semanas! –dijo cínicamente Kira.

-¡Policía de San Fransokyo! Baja ahora mismo de ahí –gritó el jefe de la policía con otro megáfono.

-¡Oh la policía! ¡Bienvenidos este espectáculo también es para ustedes! –se burló Kira-, ¿Dónde están los héroes? Ellos también estaban invitados –dijo Kira haciendo un exagerado ademan de estarlos buscando cuando a lo lejos vio que la figura de Baymax se acercaba con todos sobre él-, ¡OH AHÍ ESTÁN! ¡SAN FRANSOKYO SALUDEN A SUS HÉROES!

La gente vio a Los Grandes Héroes llegando a la escena y gritaron vítores hacia ellos esperando que ellos arreglaran las cosas con las Fujitas. Baymax y los demás llegaron y se posaron al frente del edificio donde estaba Kira.

-¡Bienvenidos, Bienvenidos, Gente, Policía y Héroes de San Fransokyo!–gritó Kira abriendo los brazos como si de verdad estuviera dando la bienvenida a un gran show-, ¡Esta noche hemos organizado un pequeño espectáculo digno del _Cirque Du Soleid_!

La gente murmullo extendiendo el sonido de las diferentes opiniones y preguntas de ¿Qué era lo que esas tres criminales harían?

-¿Qué es lo que traman? –preguntó Honey Lemon algo ansiosa por la situación.

-¡Comencemos! –dijo Kira saltando del edificio haciendo que la gente gritara de terror pero luego desvaneciéndose en el aire y convirtiéndose en confeti.

-¡¿Pe-pero cómo?! –preguntó Wasabi, en ese momento todas las luces del centro de San Fransokyo se apagaron y un montón de reflectores apuntaron hacia varios lugares mostrando a un montón de sombras que mostraban a varias fujitas.

-Damas y Caballeros, niños, policías y Héroes ¿Alguno de ustedes pueden ver en la oscuridad? –preguntó Sora dejando ver su sombre extendida en un edificio seguida de una risa.

-Vamos debemos buscarlas –dijo Hiro montando sobre Baymax-, necesitamos atraparlas a todas.

-¿Pero cuantas son exactamente? –preguntó Wasabi.

-probablemente sean las mismas tres que nos han estado causando problemas –dijo Gogo.

-Es verdad. Gogo, Fred, saquen a las personas de aquí, están en pánico y con la poca luz puede ser peligroso –ordenó Hiro, en ese momento Gogo y Fred bajaron del edificio, Gogo deslizándose por la pared y Fred saltando.

-Honey Lemon, busca a las fujitas en los reflectores que están en el este, Wasabi tú ven conmigo, buscaras en los del oeste, deben estar cerca de ellos para que puedan proyectarse sus sombras –dijo Hiro montando sobre Baymax con Wasabi mientras que Honey lanzaba algunas esferas creando puentes entre los edificios.

La gente gritaba entre el pánico mientras que las diferentes figuras de las fujitas deslizarse de un lado a otro sin tener idea de donde estaban. Fred intentaba calmar a la gente pero la mayoría estaba más que apanicada.

-¡Vamos salgan de aquí! –dijo el rubio tratando de guiar a un grupo de varias personas mientras que Gogo hacía lo mismo desalojando a varias personas cuando de repente un fuego artificial se hizo presente asustando a las personas e iluminando el cielo.

.

Honey Lemon lanzaba esferas a cualquier movimiento que detectara, aunque con la poca luz era algo muy inconveniente.

-¿Me buscas? –dijo la voz de Sora desde la oscurida y haciendo que Honey lanzara una esfera pero la fujita ya se había esfumado en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –preguntó en voz alta Honey Lemon-, ¿Qué pretenden con esto?

-Publicidad –dijo Sora con una risa de trasfondo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Honey sin entender y luego escuchando en su oído la respuesta.

-Duerme linda –dijo Sora golpeando a Honey y dejándola fuera de juego.

.

Wasabi llegó al techo justo donde Tomoyo estaba corriendo entre los reflectores y encendiendo otros tres fuegos artificiales, el héroe corrió rápidamente y la sostuvo sin poder evitar que dos de los fuegos artificiales fueran encendidos.

-¡Suéltame! –grito Tomoyo.

-No –dijo Wasabi aun sosteniendo a Tomoyo y jalándola más hacia el para poder retenerla.

-Suéltame –pidió de nuevo Tomoyo tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Wasabi.

-¿Qué es lo que traman? –dijo Wasabi frustrado.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Somos agentes del caos –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa que hizo a Wasabi desear no ser un chico con hormonas.

-Eso ya lo noté –dijo Wasabi concentrando sus pensamientos en la misión-, lo que no intento es porque lo haces ¿Qué ganan con esto?

-No lo entenderías –dijo Tomoyo usando toda su fuerza para zafarse del amarre del héroe-, ¿Acaso planeas entregarme a la policía?

-Ese es el plan, la sociedad tiene reglas y quién no las cumple debe ser castigado –dijo Wasabi viendo a la chica entre sus brazos que en algun momento de la conversación había quedado demasiado cerca de él

-La sociedad no sabe lo difícil que ha sido la vida para muchas de nosotras –dijo Tomoyo posando sus manos en el rostro del héroe y besándolo. Wasabi quedó petrificado _"¡Esto está mal!"_ gritaba su cerebro pero su cuerpo no hacía nada por evitar que ese beso sucediera. Tomoyo entonces dejo de besarlo y aprovecho que el agarre del héroes se había aflojado así que se alejo lo más posible de él.

-Sé que soy terrible, pero por favor, no me odies, hice todo lo que hice con la intención de ganarme algo que perdí y que necesito en mí vida. No me por querer recuperar lo que más amo, no me odies por favor –pidió Tomoyo alejándose y saltando de un edificio a otro con ayuda de algunas guirnaldas que estaban contando los techos de los edificios colindantes.

En ese momento Wasabi notó lo hermosa que se veía aquella fujita y lo mucho que había pensado en Tomoyo mientras esa criminal lo besaba sin que él pusiera alguna resistencia, luego el centro de la ciudad volvió a iluminarse y las calles se llenaron de confeti

.

Hiro se había encargado, junto con Baymax y Tadashi, comunicándose por medio de la red de los cascos, a recuperar la luz eléctrica. Cuándo volvió al centro de San Fransokyo vió las calles llenas de confeti, fuegos artificiales y un edificio totalmente grafiteado, con exquisito arte callejero, anunciando la fecha de la próxima pelea de robots.

-Esto debe ser una broma –dijo Hiro para luego escuchar la voz preocupada de Tadashi en el comunicador.

-"Honey no contesta" –dijo el mayor de los Hamadas.

-Iré a buscarla –respondió Hiro-, vamos Baymax, escanea la ciudad y encuentra a Honey Lemon.

-Hay una coincidencia en aquel edificio –dijo Baymax dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar.

-¡Honey Lemon! –gritó Hiro sin obtener respuesta hasta que vio a la rubia tirada y se acercó a ella con preocupación-, ¡Baymax escanea!

-Escaneo competo –dijo el robot mientras Hiro intentaba despertar a su amiga-, Honey presenta una falta de conciencia provocada, posiblemente, por un golpe en la parte trascera de su cabeza. Diagnóstico: Noqueo.

-¿Qué… que sucedió? –dijo Honey levantándose con algo de mareo.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Hiro.

-"¿La encontraste?" –preguntó Tadashi aún con ese tono preocupado.

-Sí, ella está bien –dijo Hiro en respuesta subiendo a Baymax junto con la rubia-, no vas a creer lo que pasó.

-"Lo estoy viendo en las noticias así que… si te creo" –respondió Tadashi.

-"¿Todos están viendo ese enorme grafiti en la pared también?" –preguntó Fred

-Sí –contestó Hiro -, ¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso en tan poco tiempo?

-La fujita que me noqueo –habló Honey Lemon-, dijo que querían publicidad.

Hiro recogió a todos los chicos y volaron a lejos de ahí aunque había algo que les molestaba ¿Por qué tres criminales se molestarían en hacer tanto alboroto solo para hacer un enorme grafiti?

.

.

.

-Bravo Tomoyo –dijo aquella figura con una sonrisa en el rostro-, lograste matar do pájaros de un tiro.

-Tuve ayuda –contestó la fujita.

-Lo sé, que bien engañaron a todos –dijo la figura encendiendo su computadora y accesando de repente a toda la red de cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad-, el apagón fue un buen toque.

-Ayudó a que Kira hackeara la seguridad de las cámaras. Mientras todos se distraían viendo a los edificios nadie notó a la chica que entraba al sistema de seguridad a través de una cámara de seguridad en medio de la calle.

-De nuevo, bravo. ¿Cómo hizo la ilusión del confeti? –preguntó la figura acercándose a Tomoyo.

-Un simple truco de ilusión y proyección digital –contestó Tomoyo. La figura le puso una mano en el hombro a la fujita.

-¿Sucedió algo más? Pareces… distraída –preguntó la figura seria.

-No, solo quiero que esto termine –dijo Tomoyo serenándose y tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió con el héroe verde.

-Pronto, lo prometo –contestó la figura alejándose y viendo hacia la ciudad a través del ventanal.

-¿Para… para que necesitas que las cámaras? –preguntó Tomoyo. La figura guardo silencio y después de un largo suspiro contestó.

-Eliminaré a los Grandes Héroes, pero tengo curiosidad de a quién me enfrento –respondió la figura-, el primer avistamiento de los héroes, según fuentes independientes y poco concretas, fue en una isla que perteneció a la industria KreiTec. Mande a algunos de mis hombres allá esta tarde para traer cualquier información que encontraran: grabaciones, archivos, todo.

-¿Quieres conocer sus identidades?

-Quiero saber quiénes son, a quién voy a eliminar –dijo la figura encarando a Tomoyo-, así enviare rosas rojas a sus familias en su funeral.

Tomoyo se quedó muda ante aquella confesión y la figura la miro con un destello de locura y maldad en los ojos. Era un monstruo y Tomoyo se negaba a creerlo, hasta ese momento.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡BOOM! ¿Qué les pareció este cap?

_Milagros Montero:_ hahaha yo disfruto mucho escribir a esas tres ¡WASAMOYO FOREVER! Hahaha un ship que pega duro en este fic. Anna es una de nosotros haha con sus ataques fangirl y todo. Lo del jelsa fue más complacencia para el público (muchos me lo habían pedido) no shippeo mucho a Jack con el hada pero como tú dices es cuestión de gustos cada quién shipea a quien quiere después de todo es un mundo libre :D.

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Pobre Wasabi le va dar un ataque de toda la tensión que tiene encima (¡Y la que falta!) y también Tomoyo especialmente con la confesión de la figura. Todo toma tensión ¡Actualización concedida!

_Frozen-Winter-Heart:_ Creo que este está más largo que el anterior. Este rompecabezas es de como 1000 piezas así que sip es extenso pero interesante ¿a poco no? ¡JELSA CONCEDIDO! La teoría de Wasabi se me vino a la mente cuando limpiaba mi cuarto (?) Sip la revelación del abuelo de Aiori fue algo que me saque de la manga para ser honesta, no lo iba a mencionar hasta casi al final pero que rayos ya era hora de revelar ese misterio. ¡Más escenas Hirogo!

_Baymax 2.0:_ ¡HOLA! Ya te extrañaba, bueno empecemos con tus dudas, Wasabi en la película y en el comc son apodos, el apodo completo es "Wasabi no-Ginger" y, a diferencia de Honey Lemon o Gogo en el comic, el nombre real de Wasabi jamás se menciona. Y en mi fic los civiles (según yo) siento que cada quien nombra a los héroes como quieren (héroe laser, héroe de verde, etc.) Siempre agrgó misterio para mantener el interés, así es mejor, soy una fiel creyente de que no hay nada mejor que el suspenso de una historia. Y sobre la ley, en realidad es ilegal si los tutores del meno no están de acuerdo, pero es cuestión de pensamiento, en si la ley no te arresta por salir con un menor de edad a menos que a)hayas tenido relaciones sexuales con él/ella b)Exista una demanda del tutor hacia la pareja sentimental, creo que son los únicos casos, pero no aplica si por ejemplo, la parej eran pareja antes de qu cumpliera la mayoría de edad (tuve que investigar mucho sobre eso) Lo del equipo de Fujitas redimidas en busca de ser heroínas tal vez suceda. ¡Hola Fred yo también creo que eres genial! Hahaha.

_Amy Tanaka Overland: _Amor en el aire hahaha, sip la hermana de Tomoyo entro a robar y fue cuando quedo comatosa, en teoría no te puedes relacionar con menores de edad pero si, es complicado. Si los celos entre Krei/Callahan son intensos hahaha. P.D. ¡Saludos a Amy the Killer y Jack Frost! P.D.2 Se nota que amas las posdatas XD

_Nightspider: _Sip yo shippeo Jelsa, hahaha creo que la carreara en el auto con Wasabi y Gogo fue un gol. Fred y Aiori mmmm… no sé, tal vez, quizás, quién sabe. Pacific Rim obvio tendrá referencia en este fic. Gracias por elogiar mi fic *mi estar rojita* me gusta mucho que les guste mucho mi fic, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

_IsaiHdzr:_ Wow te llevas el Oscar al review más largo. Yo también leo los reviews de los fics que voy a leer XD. Investigue lo de la menoria y mayoría de edad (MUCHA INVESTIGACIÓN) y lo que encontré fue esto es ilegal si los tutores del meno no están de acuerdo, pero es cuestión de pensamiento, en si la ley no te arresta por salir con un menor de edad a menos que a)hayas tenido relaciones sexuales con él/ella b)Exista una demanda del tutor hacia la pareja sentimental, creo que son los únicos casos, pero no aplica si por ejemplo, la parej eran pareja antes de qu cumpliera la mayoría de edad osea que, Gogo y Hiro pueden salir si los tutores dan su permiso pero aquí la cuestión es que nadie sabe :v pero se arreglara lo prometo. Ahora estuvo más Tadashi ;) ¡Jelsa! La tensión entre esos dos está casi al tope (casi) y claro que Tomoyo soltó con Sora y Kira, ellas son prácticamente hermanas. Claro que entiendo tu punto de vista con eso de que Tadashi probablemente se sentirá traicionado por que le ocultaran la relación pero eso lo manejare de una forma muy… peculiar, no revelare nada al respecto. ¡Está bien pedir más! Después de todo los fanfics son para satisfacer esa necesidad fangirl hahaha.

_DanLiz Viveros:_ hahah si pobres nerds, ellos muriéndose por Gogo y ella ni en cuenta, es que solo tiene ojos para Hiro. Aquí está el capítulo, lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar :c, si Fred los hubiera encontrado no hubiera tanta intensidad hahaha

_Guest/Tessa:_ Esos dos la sorpresa que se van a llevar cuando descubran la verdad y el romance entre Hiro y Gogo se pone más y más intenso también hahah pobre Gogo como la meto en problemas. ¡Gracias! Me gusta que les guste mi fic, cuando me llegan reviews como el tuyo me hacen darme cuenta de que estoy haciendo las cosas bien. Tal vez suba este fic a Wattpad para ver si gano más seguidores hahaha y nop no le pongo adictivos solo suspenso que es casi igual pero legal hahaha. Nos leemos luego querida exlectora fantasma Tassa.

_Wenn:_ Hola, espero ahora tengas internet para leer esto hahaha (es horrible no tener internet D:) Gracias por felicitarme por mi escritura, esos comentarios son los que me suben el ánimo cada día) hahaha este fic tal vez debio llamarse "Secretos" pero juro que hay un punto en él porque el título es "Un gran amor y grandes problemas" y tienes razón, las personas se dañan cuando la red de secretos se rompe pero ¿Quién será la victima? La relación entre Hiro y Gogo (según yo) debe manejarse así con intensidad pero inexperiencia, intrepidez pero también miedo, ya que manejamos a una chica que ha tenido más de una relación pero es temerosa con salir lastimada y lastimar y otro chico que no sabe manejar del todo sus emociones y no sabe nada de nada de chicas (mucho menos de esta experta). TODOS-AMAN-EL-WASAMOYO, ya lo dije.

_AnNa FrosT OtaKu ForeVer:_ hahaha no te preocupes comprendo eso de perder la noción del tiempo, sip Gogo le robo la inocencia a nuestro Hiro *u*, Tomoyo y su (sus?) enamoramientos hahaha. Wasabi viendo precisamente a Gogo y Hiro besándose ¡CHAN CHAN CHAN! Gracias por considerar mi historia tan buena :D Yo creo que tú eres una gran lectora

_Krish2014:_ Hola. ¡Yo también amo el Hirogo y el Tadahoney! Son mi OTP ok tenemos otro voto por CassxCallahan, espero que este cap te guste también.

_Maverick Lancer: _Tienes razón una serie sería mejor, espero los productores de Disney lean esto y no se coff coff producir mi fic como serie en Disney Chanel coff coff hahaha espero este cap te guste.

_Conuk:_ No sé si esta pelea fue reveladora pero puedo asegurar que es importante, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;)

_Guest: _¡Ah un fantasma! Hahaha okno, esas películas estarán en mi lista de películas x ver.

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo, realmente lamento haber subido tan tarde y hasta hoy. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego, bye.


	28. Chapter 28 Observados

**Notas de la Autora:** Resumen de la Universidad: Mucho trabajo, mucha tarea, muchas risas, mucho que aprender, no me arrepiento de mi carrera, ojala el día tuviera 28 horas. ¡Qué tal mis queridos lectores! Dos semanas justitas, lamento subir tan tarde pero llegue a mi casa a las 9 y comencé a contestar los reviews y me llevó bastante tiempo porque algunos son muy largos ;D Pero ya esta todo aquí así que ¡Disfruten! Por cierto bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores y a los no nuevos les mando un abrazo.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 28. Observados

Base Fujita 8:00 a.m.

Tomoyo estaba envuelta en sus sabanas, la cabeza le dolía. No había podido dormir bien toda la noche. Al principio se despertó por causa de una pesadilla, veía la muerte de los héroes en una explosión y escuchaba los gritos y veía las caras horrorizadas de los que veían el suceso, entre ellos Wasabi, quién después de ver la explosión la culpo de todo y como si fuera poco detrás de él vio la silueta del héroe de verde haciendo lo mismo pero en silencio. Ese sueño (pesadilla) hizo que la pelinegra se levantara corriendo de su cama directo al baño y desechara la última comida que había probado antes de dormir. Después de la pesadilla fueron los pensamientos los que no la dejaron pegar el ojo. Imaginaba a los héroes siendo asesinados por aquella figura, y por lo que sospechaba, la muerte que planeaba para ellos no iba a ser algo rápido y certero, seguramente sería algo torturador y doloroso. Eso solo la inquietaba más, especialmente cuando el héroe verde apareció en su mente. No lo quería muerto, no lo merecía, ninguno de ellos ¿pero que podía hacer? ¿Advertirles? Ese era el camino más rápido a ganarse una ejecución por parte de los Yakuzas y por otro lado ¿Y si no le creían? El resultado sería igual o peor. Todo estaba hecho un caos en su mente. Luego apareció Wasabi entre sus pensamientos, por un segundo pensó que era una imagen que aparecía para reconfortarla y por un minuto lo hizo, pero luego imagino que sucedería si el descubría que era una fujita, todo lo que había hecho, su historia, ¿la aceptaría de cualquier forma?

-¿Tomoyo estas bien? –preguntó Kira desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si –contestó sin ganas Tomoyo. Kira entro y encontró a su amiga acostada en su cama, desarreglada y con unas terribles ojeras.

-Diablos ¿Por qué te ves tan decrepita? –preguntó Kira sentándose en la cama.

-Gracias Kira, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar –dijo sarcásticamente Tomoyo.

-Oye no me culpes por decir la verdad, enserio ¿qué sucedió contigo? Acaso la reunión de anoche… ¿todo salió bien cierto? –preguntó Kira preocupada.

-Sí, no, hay algo que me está molestando es todo –respondió Tomoyo.

-¿Qué es?

-Necesito decírtelo junto con Sora.

-Bueno, por ahora no será, supongo, ella se fue a entrenar con varias fujitas y yo iré ahora ¿vienes? –pregunto Kira.

-No, estaré bien –contestó Tomoyo rodando al otro lado de la cama para no seguir viendo el rostro de Kira.

-Confiare en ti, pero si cuando vuelva sigues en esa cama te pateare el trasero junto con Sora –sentenció Kira saliendo de la habitación.

Tomoyo se levantó de la cama y se vio en el espejo. Era verdad, lucía decrepita, peor que decrepita lucía espantosa, como si en su rostro se reflejara la imagen viva de la desesperación, el miedo y la ansiedad. Sin ganas de ver más aquella imagen se lavó la cara y comenzó a arreglarse. Lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse en su habitación y dejar que su cabeza comenzará a trabajar otra vez en aquellos pensamientos tan terribles. Se puso una blusa azúl eléctrico, un short de mezclilla y sus tenis favoritos, se maquillo un poco solo resaltando un poco sus ojos con delineador y un poco de labial rosa natural. Hoy no quería ser una Fujita que entrenaba, ni una fugitiva de la ley, ni una cómplice de crímenes. Hoy quería ser una chica normal que caminaba por las calles viendo las maravillas escondidas que podía ofrecer San Fransokyo.

Sin decirle una palabra a nadie salió de la base fujita y caminó hasta fundirse entre la gente.

.

.

.

YuziTec 9:00 a.m.

Hiro estaba más que desvelado, las ojeras estaban bastante marcadas en sus ojos pero se mantenía lo suficientemente atento como para escuchar y atender a los empleados de YuziTec (en parte porque era su trabajo y parte porque no quería demostrar debilidad ante un montón de científicos obviamente mayores a él).

-Está listo –dijo uno de los ingenieros en robótica mostrándole a Hiro y Aiori la nano-neurona a través del microscopio.

-No lo está –dijo Hiro ajustando el microscopio-, esta fracturado.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el científico exasperado y viendo a través del microscopio-, no es posible fueron revisados cada uno con detenimiento.

-Tal vez este falló –dijo Aiori. El científico volteo a ver Hiro de una forma ruda y se llevó la nano-neurona murmurando cosas. Aiori dio un gran suspiro y volteo con Hiro.

-Solo tenemos un lote mínimo de nano-neuronas que pasaron el control de calidad y a las que pudiste programarlas –dijo Aiori calmada pero con obvia ansiedad de trasfondo.

-Los chicos de calidad deben estar haciendo mal el trabajo –dijo Hiro viendo a los nerds que acompañaban siempre a Gogo que se suponen eran los encargados de supervisar el trabajo junto con la pelinegra-, todos los que Leiko me dio estaban perfectos.

-Entiendo –dijo Aiori viendo a que se refería-, hablaré con ella.

Aiori caminó hacia Gogo y la saludo con una suave sonrisa (Gogo ya se estaba acostumbrando a los escalofríos que las variadas sonrisas de la directora le causaban) y le pidió alejarse un poco para hablar.

-Leiko hemos tenido problemas con muchas de las nano-neuronas –dijo Aiori yendo directo al punto _"Perfecto, no hay rodeos" _pensó Gogo.

-He revisado cada uno de las nano-neuronas –dijo Gogo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, los que han pasado por tu control de calidad personal están bien, pero, hay otros que están causando muchos fallos –dijo Aiori-, te sugiero que revises donde está la falla y resuelvas el problema.

-Bien –contestó Gogo de forma educada pero dejando entre ver un poco de sorna en la simple palabra.

-Bien –contestó Aiori calmada y con una fina entre luz de reto en la respuesta para luego alejarse por el elevador.

Gogo torció el gesto y se dirigió hacia Ben y lo jalo del brazo haciendo que el pobre casi cayera en el transcurso pero también creando la reacción de un sonrojo.

-¡Carl! –le dijo Gogo en un grito muy bajo.

-Soy Ben –la corrigió el muchacho.

-Ben ¿Por qué han salido tantas nano-neuronas en mal estado? –Preguntó Gogo-, ¿y donde esta Carl?

-Por allá revisando las nano-neuronas defectuosas –dijo Ben. Gogo camino junto con Ben para ver el problema con sus propios ojos pero al revisar el trabajo vio que nada estaba mal.

-Ninguna está mal –dijo Carl excusándose con Gogo.

-No lo entiendo, Hiro dijo que… -Gogo no terminó la frase y simplemente se puso seria-, chicos sigan trabajando en esto, volveré después.

Gogo caminó hacia donde Hiro estaba y con la brusquedad digna de ella le golpeo el brazo.

-¡Auch! –dijo Hiro.

-Sabes en vez de hacerme pasar un mal momento con nuestra "querida directora" debiste decir que querías hablar conmigo –dijo la pelinegra levantando una ceja en espera de una respuesta.

-No es broma lo de las nano-neuronas, pero es verdad que no todas están en tan buen estado.

-Pero no tan mal como hiciste creer a Aiori.

-Discutamos eso en la oficina, vaya siempre quise decir eso –dijo Hiro con algo de emoción provocando que Gogo simplemente rodara los ojos.

-Eres un completo nerd –contestó la ojicastaña caminando con el hacia el elevador, al cerrar las puertas de este Hiro habló.

-Nos compre tiempo –dijo el pelinegro-, no hemos terminado de revisar todo en YuziTec y si ponemos las nano-neuronas de pretexto…

-Estaremos aquí el suficiente tiempo –terminó la frase Gogo cruzándose de brazos aún molesta.

-Lo lamento, la verdad la intención era que ese par de nerds que te siguen a todos lados fueran los que recibieran el regaño, no tú –dijo Hiro algo apenado y llevándose la mano a su nuca.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de esos dos?

-Son ¡Agh! Siempre están rondándote como buitres –dijo Hiro molesto-, los detesto.

-Aww ¿celoso? –Preguntó Gogo tomándolo de la mejilla-, no deberías después de tu eres ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste ayer? ¡A sí! Mi _novio._

Las mejillas de Hiro enrojecieron a más no poder ante la mención de la palabra y la cosa se puso peor al sentir los labios de la pelinegra en su mejilla carmesí.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 9:00 a.m.

Tadashi veía las noticias en la televisión en la sala de estar mientras desayunaba.

-El trio de criminales que se hacen llamar "Las Fujitas" atacó la ciudad de San Fransokyo la noche anterior en el centro de la ciudad, el hecho ocurrió alrededor de las 8:30 p.m. la hora en el que esta la mayor actividad nocturna en nuestra ciudad. Ofreciendo un espectáculo con reflectores y la desconexión de la luz en toda la zona centro, causando pánico a los ciudadanos y vandalismo a gran escala, dejando un mural de grafiti en casi un edificio completo, en el cuál se hacía ver la fecha del próximo torneo de peleas de robots y no solo eso, sino que han dejado un haiku que al parecer señala el lugar donde posiblemente se lleve a cabo este evento. En la escena se encontraba la policía, que intentaba, sin éxito alguno, capturar a estas criminales y más tarde aparecieron también los Grandes Héroes que al parecer no pudieron atraparlas pero ayudaron a controlar la conmoción principal. La policía asegura que tenían todo bajo control y que la aparición de los héroes no era necesaria ya que causaron más disturbio en vez de apoyar en la situación. Por supuesto, no hemos obtenido declaración alguna por parte de los Grandes Héroes con respecto al suceso de anoche o la declaración del jefe de policía. Reportando desde San Fransokyo, Leslie Clifford.

-Al parecer la policía no nos apoya –dijo Honey Lemon a espaldas de Tadashi espantando al pelinegro que casi se ahoga con su cereal.

-¡Honey casi me matas del susto! –dijo Tadashi llevándose una mano al pecho y viendo a la rubia que estaba a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Honey Lemon riéndose de la reacción del Hamada.

-No importa –dijo Tadashi tomando a Honey entre sus brazos y besándola en los labios para luego separarse de ella-, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque quería verte –dijo Honey-, además de que ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar sobre lo de anoche.

-¿Lo de las Fujitas?

-Sí, tal vez solo es cosa mía pero creo que fue una nube de humo lo de anoche –dijo Honey.

-Igual yo, tanto alboroto solo para dar una fecha para el torneo –dijo Tadashi confundido-, no es posible que sea solo eso.

-¿Iras de nuevo? Me refiero al torneo –dijo Honey preocupada.

-Tengo que, mientras más pistas tengamos será mejor –dijo Tadashi recibiendo una afirmativa de parte de Honey, aunque del rostro de la rubia la consternación no se alejaba cosa que a Tadashi le afecto-, hey Honey, estaré bien –le dijo el pelinegro levantándole el rostro por la barbilla y juntando su frente con la de ella.

-Tadashi, hay algo en todo esto que no me tiene tranquila, presiento que… algo malo sucederá –dijo Honey cerrando los ojos, Tadashi la abrazo más fuerte y la tranquilizo diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

.

.

.

YuziTec 9:15 a.m.

Hiro buscó si alguien estaba en el penúltimo piso pero al parecer todo estaba vacío. Usando las tarjetas maestras ambos pelinegros entraron a la oficina de Robert, el inversionista más anciano.

-Hagamos esto rápido –dijo Gogo viendo la oficina y cerrándola, Hiro asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al escritorio para buscar algo. Gogo por otra parte se fue hacia los estantes donde habían bastantes cosas: libros gruesos en japonés (probablemente lectura pesada), una pequeña escultura hecha de vidrio que al chocar con la luz formaba un espectro de colores sobre la pared de un lado y una colección de katanas, Gogo observó estas últimas con interés.

-¿Katanas en un área de trabajo? –pregunto Gogo lo suficientemente alto para que Hiro la escuchara.

-Es extraño –dijo Hiro-, no hay nada aquí, lo más fuera de lugar que encontré fue un recorte de periódico del accidente en el que la madre de Daisuke y Aiori murió.

-Ese anciano no parece alguien sentimental, pero supongo que la muerte de su hija… -dijo Gogo tomando una katana y sacándola de la funda.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hiro.

-Esta empresa debe tener uno que otro Yakuza, no quiero que nos tome por sorpresa si hay armas utilizables por aquí –dijo Gogo revisando el arma-, sin filo -dijo guardándola de nuevo.

-Bien, seguiré buscando –Hiro busco en algunos muebles más encontrando solo documentos de la empresa.

-Ninguna katana esta afilada, al parecer solo son de ornamento –dijo Gogo acercándose a Hiro.

-Si este hombre está involucrado sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas –dijo Hiro rindiéndose-, no hay nada que lo pueda involucrar con los Yakuzas, las Fujitas u otras cosas de concepto ilegal.

-No hay que descartarlo tan pronto, tal vez no aquí pero en algún lugar debe haber algo que lo involucre –dijo Gogo.

-Creo que sé dónde –dijo Hiro volteando a ver la computadora del inversionista.

-No hay tiempo Hiro –dijo Gogo-, no correré el riesgo de que nos encuentre aquí, estamos al filo de la navaja y si nos descubren todo se viene abajo.

-No planeo perder la oportunidad –dijo Hiro encendiendo la computadora.

-¡Hiro estás loco! –le dijo Gogo acercándose.

-Tranquila, solo instalaré un acceso, así podre revisar todo con tranquilidad desde la computadora que está en el garaje –dijo Hiro tecleando rápidamente pero en ese momento unas pisadas se comenzaron a escuchar por el pasillo, los nervios se les congelaron a ambos pelinegros pero después de los 15 segundos más lentos de toda su vida, las pisadas pasaron de largo para luego escucharse una puerta abrise y luego cerrarse, Hiro continuo tecleando en la computadora y finalmente sonrió-, ¡Listo! Salgamos de aquí –dijo el pelinegro, Gogo tomó al chico de la mano y lo jalo de ahí, ambos salieron de la oficina y entraron a la propia.

-Eres un demente –dijo Gogo dando vueltas por la oficina como un león enjaulado y con el rostro evidenciando la molestia que sentía-, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-Era una oportunidad, la vi y la tome –dijo Hiro-, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? Relájate –terminó Hiro sentándose en un sillón con los brazos en su nuca relajándose como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Gogo le molestó que Hiro se tomara con tan poca seriedad lo que sucedía, así que se volteó dándole la espalda al pelinegro, Hiro notó esto, la conocía bastante bien, sabía que estaba molesta pero también estaba preocupada.

-Oye lo siento –Gogo seguía sin voltearlo a ver-, lamento si te preocupo pero no es necesario, estamos bien, además son gajes del oficio.

-Hiro, no hay necesidad de exponernos ¿Qué pasará si ese anciano entraba a la oficina o alguien más y si descubren el acceso que hiciste desde su computadora a la tuya?

-Te preocupas demasiado.

-Me preocupo porque me importas –terminó Gogo finalmente dándole la cara a Hiro. El pelinegro jamás había visto a Gogo tan molesta y angustiada. La pelinegra se acercó a Hiro y poso su mano en la mejilla del ojicastaño y poco a poco se acercó a él, ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, Hiro poso una mano en la mejilla de la pelinegra y la otra se colocó en su hombro, la respiración de ambos se volvía lentamente más pesada y el cosquilleo en sus labios pedía ser apaciguado con el contacto de otros labios, estaban cerca el uno del otro. Gogo recargó su mano en el sofá inclinándose hacia adelante y acortando aún más la distancia, unos pocos milímetros… y la puerta sonó. Ambos se quedaron petrificados pero luego Gogo soltó un respiro y se alejó para abrir la puerta.

-Leiko, Hiro –saludó simplemente Aiori con una sonrisa de Mona Lisa-, ¿puedo pasar? –Gogo sabía que la pregunta de Aiori era retórica, era obvio que podía pasar incluso si ellos no se lo permitían, esto hacía pensar a la adicta a la adrenalina que la castaña simulaba esa falsa educación con el fin de hacer pensar a los demás que tenían el control, cuando realmente todo el tiempo ella era la que lo tenía, algo que ante los ojos de Gogo la hacía una perfecta villana, pero solo ella lo veía y también estaba la posibilidad de que realmente fuera demasiado amable.

-¿En qué podemos ayudar? –preguntó Hiro algo serio, al parecer le había molestado algo el que los interrumpieran, cosa que hizo a Gogo sentir satisfacción, ya que esta vez, Hiro no ponía linda cara y buena actitud ante la joven directora.

-En esto –dijo Aiori posando unos papeles sobre el escritorio de la oficina-, son los estudios de la primera candidata para pruebas de las nano-neuronas. Ya revise esto con los médicos involucrados en el proyecto y todos dan el positivo pero falta que ustedes den el visto bueno con respecto al programa de adaptación que manejaran las nano-neuronas y la compatibilidad de la candidata –dijo Aiori con rostro serio.

-Podemos hacer pruebas de simulación con los hologramas, pero creo que esto solo podría darnos resultado reales haciendo las pruebas directas en la candidata –dijo Gogo apuntando a lo obvio de la situación.

-Lo sé, pero me gustarían algunos pronósticos, aunque sean en ambientes simulados, así tendremos una idea de que esperar –contestó Aiori.

-Trabajaremos en ello hoy –dijo Hiro con una leve sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Excelente –contesto Aiori con otra sonrisa enorme y cálida que, Gogo juraba, eran la clase de sonrisa que tenían las sirenas cuando atraían a los marineros al agua para después ahogarlos. La castaña hizo su camino y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Hiro volteó a ver a Gogo y sonrió levemente de lado.

-Eso mató el momento ¿verdad? –preguntó Hiro con una gran decepción en los ojos.

-Tendremos más oportunidades –contestó Gogo con la seriedad que la caracterizaba pero también algo decepcionada-, revisemos esto.

Hiro saco los documentos y vio un sinfín de estudios médicos y una memoria que inserto en el escritorio y desplego una imagen holográfica en 3D como la que Aiori había utilizado para presentarle a Hiro el proyecto que planeaba.

-Veamos la paciente se llama Tsubasa Nakahara, 21 años –dijo Gogo revisando el expediente médico-, siete meses en el hospital de San Fransokyo, coma provocado por una posible contusión al caer de un lugar muy alto, nula respuesta de estímulos externos.

Ambos veían el estudio en el holograma tridimensional y comenzaban las pruebas para la correcta inserción del programa y los parámetros que debía tener para que fuera compatible con el cerebro de la chica.

.

.

.

Fred y Wasabi estaban preparando las cosas para la pelea de robots en una cafetería del centro (a mitad de camino de donde había ocurrido el desastre Fujita). El gran grafiti en la pared decía la fecha y hora del evento pero no el lugar, bueno no de una forma directa, había una especie de acertijo que si lo resolvías decía el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea de robots.

-¿Ya descubriste la respuesta? –preguntó Fred por enésima vez haciendo que Wasabi lo mirara desesperado pidiendo con suplica que se callara.

-Fred no es tan fácil –dijo el afroamericano-, es cuestión de comprender y me ayudaría tener algo de silencio –pidió Wasabi.

-Oh claro amigo –dijo Fred callándose por unos segundos para luego volver a hablar-, no hablar, es cosa fácil… muy faccciiillll, como comer sándwiches de cereal, siii muyyy fácil.

Wasabi leía y releía una y otra vez el acertijo pero Fred no ayudaba.

-¡FRED! Juguemos un juego ¿ok? Se llama "El que dure más tiempo sin hablar gana" –dijo Wasabi.

-¡Oh genial, mamá y yo jugábamos ese juego cuándo ella tocaba piano en la mansión! –Dijo Fred emocionado-, 1, 2, 3, ¡comienza!

Fred milagrosamente se había callado pero Wasabi se enfrentaba al problema de resolver el haiku que le decía donde sería la próxima pelea de robots.

División azúl

Arena de guerreros

Lugar de ambos

Wasabi estaba concentrado en eso cuando de repente escucho una voz conocida y al voltear a ver hacia las personas para descubrir a quién pertenecía esa voz vio nada más y nada menos que a Tomoyo. Los ojos de Wasabi se iluminaron al ver a la chica de cabellos negros pedir un café en el mostrador. Fred, que había notado hacía donde se dirigía la atención de Wasabi, tuvo que usar todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo para no decir nada de nada acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tomoyo volteo para ver si había una mesa libre donde podría sentarse a beber su café, la cafetería estaba más que abarrotada, pero al voltear encontró algo mejor. Wasabi, estaba en una mesa y la estaba saludando. Tomoyo instintivamente se acercó al lugar yendo directo hacia el chico con rapidez, evitando a las personas que se ponían entre su camino con habilidad.

-Hola Wasabi –saludó Tomoyo con una radiante sonrisa que hizo los nervios del muchacho tiritar.

-Hola Tomoyo –dijo Wasabi con voz ensoñadora.

-¡JA! HABLASTE, ¡ÓSEA QUE GANÉ! –dijo Fred alzando un puño festejando su victoria.

-¡Fred! –Lo regaño Wasabi mientras que Tomoyo se reía-, discúlpalo Tomoyo.

-No hay problema –dijo la pelinegra-, ¿así que este es el famoso Fred?

-Déjenme presentarlos –dijo Wasabi-, Tomoyo él es Fred, Fred ella es Tomoyo.

-Un placer Fred –saludo Tomoyo al rubio quién tomo su mano y la sacudió de una forma fluida.

-El placer es mío –contestó Fred sonriéndole amigablemente.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-¡Claro! –Dijo Wasabi acercándole una silla para que se uniera a la mesa-, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Yo… vine a pasar el rato –dijo Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa-, y ustedes.

-También a pasar el rato –contestó Wasabi-, aunque nunca esta tan lleno y hoy es una locura.

-Debe ser por lo de las Fujitas –dijo Fred haciendo que Tomoyo recordara que por el rumbo estaba el grafiti que la noche anterior Sora y ella habían hecho con mucha rapidez y habilidad.

-Si eso debe ser –contestó Tomoyo algo incomoda por la mención del tema. Wasabi le dio una mirada a Fred indicándole que lo dejara a solas con Tomoyo y Fred como buen amigo lo hizo, aunque claro después aprovecharía el momento para volver a su amigo el objetivo de su carrilla con la chica que al parecer se llamaba Tomoyo.

-Oye Wasabi, debo irme viejo pero nos vemos esta tarde ¿ok? Adiós Tomoyo, espero verte luego –dijo Fred saliendo del lugar y dejando a los tortolitos solos.

-Wasabi –dijo Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo –dijo Wasabi al mismo tiempo-, tu primero.

-Creo que _–"no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti"_-, deberíamos ir a otro lado, este lugar está muy lleno –dijo Tomoyo.

-Opino igual –coincidió Wasabi levantándose y saliendo junto con la pelinegra del lugar quién intentaba buscar una forma de alejar al chico de su lado. Era lo mejor.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 10:00 a.m.

Callahan estaba en la cocina observando desde el mostrador, donde llegaban y se iban las órdenes de café, a la mujer castaña que tanto se descubría a si mismo observando en diferentes momentos del día. Le fascinaba la habilidad con la que se movía entre las mesas, como una bailarina de ballet interpretando "El Hada de Azúcar" de Tchaikovski. Cass poseía de esta gracia sin igual que pocos lograban ver, era una mujer de manos y pies hábiles, ganados por tantos años en el café y por su pasado de bailarina en el estudio de bellas artes de San Fransokyo donde estudio un largo tiempo, hasta que sus padres murieron y ella decidió hacerse cargo del café. Aquel talento innato por parecer agraciada a los ojos hábiles y experimentados de Callahan le hacía al pobre hombre abstraerse ante aquel espectáculo tanto que ni siquiera noto aquellos otros ojos que veían a Cass desde otra mesa.

-Alistair Krei –saludo Cass con una sonrisa al hombre de negocios que la devolvió con fervor.

-Cass, que agradable verte aquí –dijo krei arreglándose un poco el traje.

-Bueno yo trabajo aquí –contestó Cass resaltando lo obvio haciendo que Krei quedara con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, eso lo sé –dijo el hombre entregándole un pequeño ramo de flores-, quise comprar más pero creí que…

-Son bellísimas –dijo Cass tomando las flores y oliéndolas-, aún no sé porque sigues trayéndome flores, no es como si fuera algo muy común entre un cliente y empleado.

-Opino lo mismo –dijo Krei sonriéndole a la mujer castaña quién se sintió alagada por el regalo de aquel hombre de negocios.

Callahan empezaba a sentir una inmensa cólera al ver aquella escena, estaba seguro de que era provocada por Krei, pero, también por el regalo que Cass había recibido a manos de aquel millonario ¿Cómo se suponía que perdonaría a Krei si cada vez que lo veía encontraba una nueva razón para odiarlo?

Primero Abigail y ahora Cass "_¿Espera qué?" _se preguntó el profesor moviendo la cabeza para sacar aquel absurdo pensamiento de su cabeza.

Pero más allá de esos pensamientos notó algo más, un hombre extraño. Estaba viendo también a Cass, tenía una gabardina demasiado larga, lo cual era extraño ya que el día estaba soleado. Después en un movimiento de aquel hombre logro ver que tenía un tatuaje en su cuello.

Era un Yakusa.

.

.

.

YuziTec 10:20 a.m.

Hiro y Gogo habían revisado los porcentajes de nano-neuronas que necesitaba la paciente y como estas tenían que ser programadas para cubrir las zonas dañadas de su cerebro.

-Da positivo en un 99% -dijo Hiro viendo la reacción positiva en el holograma.

-Todo está saliendo de maravilla –dijo Gogo cruzando los brazos y viendo con orgullo aquel trabajo-, creo que esa chica podría despertar.

-Ves, te dije que este proyecto era algo bueno –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo –dijo Gogo revisando las gráficas de estabilidad de actividad cerebral que se mostraban en el holograma. Hiro estaba viéndola embobado, a veces se perdía viendo como la pelinegra se concentraba en sus proyectos o simplemente en como fruncia levente el entrecejo cuándo analizaba algo, eran pequeños detalles que había aprendido a ver y reconocer en ella, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo gastaba en verla, incluso sin que él se diera cuenta de que lo hacía.

-¿Qué crees que le haya sucedido? –preguntó Gogo de repente.

-Hmm en el expediente dice que cayó de una gran altura –dijo Hiro revisando los papeles.

-Sí, pero, ¿desde qué altura y que rayos hacía en un lugar tan alto? –Preguntó Gogo pensativa-, la gente no solo "cae de una gran altura".

-Pues el expediente dice que estaba relacionada con el teatro ¿quizás cayo en medio de un acto en un ensayo desde unas escaleras?

-Tal vez –dijo Gogo revisando el reloj-, Hiro ¿A qué hora sale a comer la secretaria de Aiori? –preguntó la pelinegra.

-No lo sé –dijo el pelinegro. Gogo tomo el teléfono de la oficina y marco el número, que tenían en la tabla de registros de la empresa, hacia el laboratorio, uno de los nerds de Gogo contestó.

-Ben ¿sabes a qué hora sale a comer la secretaria de la directora? –preguntó Gogo por la línea telefónica mientras que Hiro evitaba pensar en los nerds que seguramente estarían fascinados con la llamada de Gogo.

-"Soy Carl" –corrigió el nerd-, "Creo que a las 10:30 ¿Por qué?" –preguntó.

-Nada importante, cuestiones de documentos –contestó simplemente Gogo-, ¿Cómo va todo abajo? ¿Problemas o más fallas?

-"No ninguno"

-Bien, mantengan el ritmo –ordenó Gogo y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y todo eso que fue? –preguntó Hiro.

-Debemos saber cuánto tiempo tenemos para poder espiar la oficina de Daisuke sin peligro de ser atrapados –dijo Gogo.

-Otra vez te estas preocupando –dijo Hiro acercándose a la pelinegra y tomándole la mejilla con la palma de su mano en un roce suave y tierno_, "¡Rayos! ¿Cómo siendo un inexperto sabe cómo ponerme la piel de gallina?"_ pensó Gogo-, Gogo, todo estará bien. Nada malo sucederá, lo prometo.

-Más te vale que lo cumplas -amenazó Gogo apuntándole al chico con su dedo índice para luego tomarlo de la camisa y plantarle un beso en los labios. Hiro cerró los ojos y dejó a Gogo guiar el beso pero este, por más sorpresivo y rudo que pudo haber parecido, no duró mucho ya que la pelinegra se separó dejando esas ganas de más en Hiro-, no quiero perderte, nunca –dijo Gogo dándole otro beso ligero en los labios a Hiro.

-No lo harás, te lo prometo –dijo Hiro siendo ahora él quién besaba a Gogo pero en la mejilla provocándole un sonrojo.

-Son las 10:30 –dijo Gogo buscando una forma de desviar la atención de Hiro de sus mejillas sonrojadas hacía cualquier otra cosa-, deberíamos ir a espiar.

-No creo que sea conveniente –dijo el pelinegro-, no tenemos un plan, o tan siquiera una referencia de que pueda haber ahí, mejor mañana.

-Bien –contestó simplemente Gogo quién seguía revisando los papeles de datos de la chica cuándo Hiro le preguntó algo.

-Oye Gogo, realmente ¿t-tú crees que sea mala idea hablar de esto, nosotros, con Tadashi? –preguntó Hiro llevándose una mano a la nuca. Gogo volteó a verlo de forma seria y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eres su hermanito, cree que yo te romperé el corazón en mil pedazos y luego seguiré con mi vida –dijo Gogo casi en un susurro.

-Tadashi no piensa eso de ti, eres su mejor amiga –argumentó el pelinegro tomando la mano de Gogo.

-¿Por qué la insistencia en decirle? –preguntó Gogo.

-¿Por qué la insistencia en ocultarlo? –arremetió Hiro con otra pregunta.

-Porque tengo una razón.

-Yo también tengo una, jamás le he guardado un secreto a Tadashi ¡Jamás! Y no empezaré ahora –dijo Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieres decirle sobre esto? Dime, enserio, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionara? –objeto Gogo cruzándose también de brazos.

-¡No lo sé! ¿Feliz de que su hermano tenga novia y que esa novia sea su mejor amiga a quién conoce mejor que a nadie?

-Lo ves desde un punto de vista demasiado inocente

-¡O tal vez simplemente te avergüenza salir conmigo! –le gritó Hiro a la pelinegra y dándole la espalda, el chico tenía esa idea atorada en la mente y no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, pero en ese momento las palabras solo surgieron de su boca. Gogo se quedó pasmada ¿avergonzarse de Hiro? Nunca, a ella no le importaban las opiniones de las personas y jamás se había sentido avergonzada por ser amiga del chico de 14 años de edad de la Universidad, a pesar de que muchos se burlaban a sus espaldas, a ella no le importaba, porque él era mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

-No es verdad –dijo Gogo-, he hecho cosas de las cuales realmente me avergüenzo pero esto no es una de ellas.

-La ocultas, como si… estuvieras cometiendo un crimen o simplemente como si no te gustara todo esto –dijo Hiro con una cara de decepción aun dándole la espalda a su ahora novia. Gogo lo abrazó por la espalda y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro, ahora que ya había dado un pequeño estirón, y ahora ella solo le sacaba dos míseros centímetros de altura, era más fácil hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Para la mayoría de las personas ver nuestra relación sería como verme aprovechándome de ti, y eso no me importa, porque los demás piensen realmente jamás me ha importado, pero no es solo lo que piensan las personas, las personas que realmente son importantes para mí, ellas también lo creen –dijo Gogo con voz apagada.

-¿Quién piensa eso de ti? Acaso… Wasabi ¿cierto? –preguntó Hiro dándose cuenta.

-De cierta forma no lo culpo, hablan demasiado sobre mí en la universidad a mis espaldas, jamás le di una verdadera importancia hasta que me di cuenta de que nuestros amigos, algunos, creen más en eso que dicen que en lo que saben de mí –dijo Gogo aun oculta en el cuello de Hiro, el aliento cálido que soltaba al hablar se impregnaba en la piel de Hiro causándole escalofríos.

-¿Y aún lo piensa? –preguntó Hiro dandose la vuelta y dejando que Gogo se abrazará a él por el frente ocultándose de nuevo en el cuello de Hiro.

-No, lo hice que pensara en si de verdad los rumores eran ciertos y bueno supo que no estaba planeando arrancarte el corazón y comérmelo –dijo Gogo soltando una leve risa mientras movía su cara para quedar frente a la de Hiro.

-Si pudiste hacer cambiar de opinión a Wasabi, tal vez podríamos hacerlo con Tadashi, aunque yo insisto que él no tendrá ningún problema con esto -dijo Hiro tomando la barbilla de Gogo para elevarla y que lo viera a los ojos, ninguno de sus novios anteriores habían hecho esto con ella, de alguna forma este simple gesto de ternura la hizo sonrojar. Hiro era por mucho el más tierno, considerado y lindo de sus novios, pero era increíble que fuera un rebelde, intrépido y valiente chico al mismo tiempo. Era increíble.

-Hiro, no hables de esto con Tadashi, por lo menos no se lo menciones totalmente solo…

-Planteare el caso de forma hipotética –dijo Hiro-, tranquila, sé que adorará la idea –_"Lo dudo en verdad"_ pensó Gogo, pero quien sabe tal vez viniendo de Hiro lo tomara de forma diferente. Hiro vio la inseguridad en los ojos de la pelinegra, intento apaciguarla dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que funcionó.

-Deja de ser tan adorable –dijo Gogo llevándose la mano hacia la mejilla donde el pelinegro la había besado.

-Nop –respondió Hiro infantilmente haciendo que Gogo le diera un golpecito en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y si Tadashi no lo toma tan bien como esperas? –le cuestionó Gogo.

-Tendremos que ser Romeo y Julieta –dijo Hiro como si realmente fuera una opción.

-Claro, tú eres Julieta y yo Romeo –dijo Gogo con sorna.

-¡Oye se supone que es al revés! –renegó Hiro.

-Nop, Julieta es la que tiene 14 años y Romeo es de 17, así que los papeles están bien –dijo Gogo.

-Pero tú no tienes 17 y yo ya no tendré 14 en pocas semanas –dijo Hiiro.

-Es igual, de todos modos siempre deteste esa historia –dijo Gogo con una mueca-, es tan estúpida, al final ambos mueren por una simple y estúpida confusión, un romance de 3 días terminó con 6 muertos incluyendo a los propios amantes.

-Entonces olvidemos Romeo y Juileta, solo seamos tu y yo con nuestro romance prohibido –dijo Hiro.

-Enserio que eres cursi –dijo Gogo riéndose cuando de repente escucho su estómago gruñir, al igual que el de Hiro-, creo que será mejor ir a desayunar algo.

-Cierto –dijo el pelinegro, al ir en el elvador Gogo entrelazó su mano con la del pelinegro y este la acepto entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Cuándo la puerta del elevador se abrió Hiro quiso soltar la mano de Gogo pero ella la mantuvo firme y cerrada.

-No me avergüenza estar contigo –le dijo besando de piquito los labios de Hiro y saliendo del elevador con las manos de ambos enlazadas.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 10:30 a.m.

En cuanto Cass se acercó a la cocina, después de haber pasado un gran rato platicando con Krei, Callahan le señalo el hombre del que sospechaba en era un yakuza, Cass se puso algo nerviosa ya que jamás lo había visto antes por el café. Robert le aconsejo que entrara en la cocina y dejara a Anna y Elsa atender el café pero Casss negó argumentando que simplemente seguiría atendiendo pero se mantendría lejos de aquel hombre.

Robert estaba preocupado de que un Yakuza estuviera en el café y más vigilando a Cass, ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa… Quien sea que este causando todos estos estragos en la ciudad ya debe conocer la identidad de los héroes.

-¿Segura de que no quieres tomarte un descanso? –Preguntó Krei después de que Cass le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo-, es mejor si te mantienes ya sabes, adentro.

-No, estoy bien Alistair. Además si me oculto se dará cuenta de que lo descubrí y no quiero que haga algo que pueda empeorar la situación –dijo Cass dándole la cuenta del café al hombre de negocios.

-Cass, te invito a salir –dijo el hombre ojiazul causando una mirada de sorpresa a la castaña.

-¿Q-que? –preguntó la tía Cass nerviosa por el giro que tomó la conversación.

-Ya sabes, así podrás salir de aquí sin que nadie sospeche nada –dijo Alistair guiñándole un ojo, Cass sonrió agradecida y asintió con la cabeza.

-Espera un poco, debo dejar el café a cargo de alguien –Cass se acercó con Elsa-, Elsa querida, ¿te molestaría atender el café por un par de horas?

-No hay problema Cass ¿iras a algún lado? –preguntó Elsa.

-Sí, yo… Alistair me invito a salir y acepte –a Elsa casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión por lo que acababa de escuchar y sin perder tiempo tomo a la castaña y la arrastro hasta la cocina.

-No te muevas de aquí Cass –dijo la rubia saliendo un momento.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó Robert preocupado.

-No, solo Alistair me invito a salir, ya sabes una forma de sacarme del café sin que se viera sospechoso para el Yakuza –dijo Cass.

-Mhh –contestó Robert simplemente-, ¿y qué tal si el Yakuza los sigue?

-Se la ha pasado bebiendo café desde hace un buen rato –dijo Cass-, es cuestión de que la naturaleza llame, Alistair y yo salimos de aquí y problema resuelto.

Elsa volvia de donde sea que fue y comenzó a maquillar a Cass.

-¿Elsa que haces? –preguntó Cass

-Solo dándote un retoque –dijo la rubia platinada-, ¡estas lista!

-No era necesario, querida –dijo Cass.

-¡Claro que si Cass! Ahora sal de aquí y disfruta tu salida –Cass rio un poco ante el entusiasmo que Elsa ponía a las cosas, a veces era muy parecida a Anna. Cass tomó su bolso, salió de la cocina y fue con Alistair.

-¿Lista? –preguntó el empresario ojiazul.

-Espera un poco –en cuanto dijo eso l yakuza se levantó de su asiento y caminó al baño de hombres, Cass sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-, lista.

Krei se levantó de la mesa y ofreció el brazo a Cass quién lo aceptó con gusto, mientras ambos salían del lugar Callahan simplemente los seguía con la mirada y esperaba que pasara lo que pasara Cass estuviera a salvo.

.

.

.

Tomoyo estaba hablando y riendo junto con el chico fornido que secretamente era el héroe verde (aunque ella claro no lo sabía), disfrutaba demasiado de la compañía de Wasabi, era imposible plantearse el tener que dejarlo de ver, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Entonces tienes una hermana mayor llamada Tsubasa? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Si –contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué Tsubasa? ¿No se supone que es nombre de chico?

-Sí, mis padres querían que su primer bebe fuera niño, pero nació mi hermana, así que le pusieron Tsubasa –explicó Tomoyo.

-Ahora entiendo –contestó Wasabi. El silencio comenzó a formarse y Tomoyo empezó a mover sus manos nerviosa.

-Wasabi, eres genial sabes –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa-, pero creo que esto… ya sabes no funcionará.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó el chico fornido-, pen-pensé que la estábamos pasando bien.

-Sí, todo esto es… indescriptible, jamás me había sentido tan bien pero, hay cosas de mí que no sabes y no planeo contártelas. Lo siento.

-No me importa, no quiero dejar de verte. Lamento si te incomode o quizás… ¡Rayos! Fue por lo del casi beso de la otra vez ¿verdad? Lo lamento mucho es que tu… tú me gusta y si no sientes lo mismo está bien, pero podemos ser simplemente amigos si tú quieres.

-Wasabi… -Tomoyo estaba sonrojada y las lágrimas estaban por asomarse-, t-tú también me gustas pero es… complicado.

-Yo lidio con lo complicado todos los días _–"Como con mi trabajo de súper héroe por ejemplo"_-, por favor solo seamos amigos ¿sí?

-… _-"¡NO! ¡Lo pondrás en peligro! ¡Tomoyo!"_-, Si, por ahora creo que eso estará bien.

Wasabi sonrió, estaba claro que Tomoyo probablemente ni siquiera sentía lo mismo que él y eso lo dejo algo herido pero al menos sería su amiga, eso era mejor que nada. Sin darse cuenta de a donde sus pies los llevaban inconscientemente ambos acabaron frente al gran mural de grafiti hecho en el edificio del centro de la ciudad. Wasabi releyó el haiku escrito y fue entonces que lo comprendió. El lugar era el muelle de San Fransokyo.

.

.

.

YuziTec 12:00 p.m.

Hiro y Gogo fueron el centro de las miradas "discretas" que todos daban, algunos susurraban cosas y otros simplemente veían y se daban la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo. Cuándo ambos llegaron al laboratorio los susurros y las miradas continuaron pero al poco tiempo se calmaron, excepto por Carl y Ben, quienes se debatían entre si realmente tenían algo entre ellos o simplemente querían jugarle una broma a todos en YuziTec.

-Leiko, el trabajo ha mejorado mucho, me alegra que pudieras encontrar donde estaba la falla –la felicito Aiori.

-Solo era cuestión de observar –le contestó Gogo levantando los hombros, como si fuera cosa de nada. Aiori la observo un poco más y luego se fue hacia la estación de Hiro, a la pelinegra se le hizo realmente extraño que Aiori la hubiera observado de esa forma, como si esperara alguna reacción de su parte o como si hubiera estado tratando de memorizar algo.

Aiori caminó hacia Hiro y con una sonrisa se colocó a su lado.

-Ella es bonita –dijo en tono bajo haciendo que él pelinegro notara su presencia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido el pelinegro.

-Leiko, es bonita. Escuche que los dos estaban muy cercanos esta mañana –dijo Aiori con una sonrisa-, ¿es cierto?

-Bu-bueno si, pero, esto no afectara el tra-trabajo o nada –comenzó a excusarse Hiro.

-No necesitas explicar, es cierto que la empresa no permite que haya relaciones entre sus empleados pero en cierta forma, ustedes no son empleados, solo colaboradores –dijo Aiori dado una enorme sonrisa cálida que hizo a Hiro sonreír también al pelinegro-. Además el amor siempre es una buena carta bajo la manga –agregó la castaña.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el ojicastaño.

-Oh no importa, lo sabrás en el futuro, créeme –dijo Aiori alejándose-, por cierto gran trabajo.

-Gracias –contestó Hiro algo confundido por el comentario sobre el amor que Aiori le había dado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola lectores ¿qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Bueno, malo, regular?

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ La figura es un personaje sínico y claro Tomoyo es una villana también pero ella no es una asesina, y es ahí donde empiezan a cambiar las ideas, tal vez eso sea peligroso. Sip es oficial, los pelinegros son novios :D

_ :_ Hola, oye que mal eso de tu intoxicación :S espero ya estés mucho mejor querida, este capítulo también está algo ligth pero es porque se vienen cosas intensas y más revelaciones. En la UDG las clases empiezan casi siempre una semana antes en agosto XD por eso entré antes, pero no me importa, la escuela es genial. Si los héroes están en peligro muchooo peligro y hoy llegaron los primeros indicios con el Yakuza vigilando a la tía Cass, sobre lo que dices de si Hiro y Gogo estarán a salvo solo puedo decir que tal vez si, tal vez no, y sobre lo que dijiste en ti PM sobre las cámaras de seguridad lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo de cómo fue que paso todo lo de la intervención y como es que el señor Lee lo maneja ;) claro que no se me escapó ese detalle hahaha.

_Frozen-Winter-Heart:_ hahaha no te apures si no lo lees luego, luego el cap. Al cabo tienes una vida que vivir y no uedo culparte por no estar pegada al internet esperando cuándo publico ;) y obvio no dejare de publicar (así me acueste a las tres de la mañana escribiendo capítulo ¡no me rendiré!) Gogo desconfía de Aiori a base de corazonadas, la cuestión es si esta en lo correcto o no. Krei y Callahan ya empiezan a demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Cass pero también hay que esperar que pasa con la elección de la castaña. Richard, tan misterioso como sus nietos. Amo a Sora y Kira, son de mis OCs propios preferidos y claro también Tomoyo con todo el transfondo que conlleva su historia. Te dire algo sobre tu teoría, está muy bien formada, tiene puntos fuertes pero… es incorrecta muajajajaja Nadie, hasta ahora, le ha atinado a los que realmente sucede con la figura misteriosa, hay puntos en los que están correctos y hay otros en los que están muyyy equivocados, solo dire eso al respecto. Y Tadashi con sus sospechas y Hiro y Gogo mientras besándose por otro lado hahaha. No estoy en el fandom de My Little Pony pero entendí la referencia hahahaha.

_Thanatos k663:_ Hola que milagro ver tu review por aquí hahaha, gracias por no molestarte por mi nuevo horario de publicación hahaha. Ok leí tu review con calma y empeze aformular mi opinión para explicartela de forma objetiva como escritora (sin shippear ni Cassx Callahan o CassxKrei) Cuándo sucedió el incidente de que Callahan se convirtiera en villano fue por una razón emocional, por lo tanto es comprensible que haya hecho lo que hizo (aunque eso no lo excusa), cuándo intento matar o eliminar a los héroes, no intentaba eliminarlos porque fueran héroes sino porque se interponían entre su objetivo (la venganza), y para compararlo pongo a Hiro, cuándo fue su turno el controlo a Baymax (su mejor amigo robot) y se deshizo del chip de Tadashi (la representación física del trabajo su hermano por volver el mundo mejor y que representaba de cierta forma todo lo bueno de él), Hiro renunció fácilmente a la parte que había recuperado de su hermano con tal de completar su venganza, ni siquiera se detuvo cuándo sus amigos fueron heridos por Baymax en intentos de detenerlo hasta que Honey recupero el chip, pero con Hiro la diferencia fue el apoyo, Hiro fue perdonado y tuvo apoyo de la gente cercana mientras que Callahan (por lo que dejan entrever) lo único que tenía era su hija y el error de alguien fue lo que se la quitó y no hubo nadie que pudiera apoyarlo y al parecer Krei jamás se disculpó por lo que le sucedió a Abigail (demostrado en la sardónica escena donde Callahan y Krei dan consejos a Hiro de qué hacer con sus microboths, ya sea venderlos o mejorarlos), eso coloca a Callahan ante muchos como un villano con una razón de sentimientos, algo que lo hace un personaje fácil de sentir empatía por, y al relacionarlo con Cass es como una visión de una especie de nueva oportunidad, Cass, Baymax y Gogo, son tres personajes que representan la nueva oportunidad en el film de Big Hero 6: Cass se las dio a Tadashi y Hiro al cuidarlos desde siempre y perdonar sus travesuras, Baymax se la dio a la relación de Tadashi y Hiro funcionando como un símbolo de su relación que no había muerto a pesar de la muerte de Tadashi y al salvar la vida de Hiro y Abigail proporcionando su propio sacrificio y Gogo fue la nueva oportunidad y el perdón de los errores de Hiro al disculparse este. Así pues el ship Cass y Callahan se basa en la nueva oportunidad, mientras que en el de Cass y Krei se basa en el romance, ya que este ship casi siempre se maneja una relación en la que el encanto de Krei termina conquistando la vivaz alegría de Cass y viceversa, dando la representación de algo que Cass merece. En lo personal ambos ships me gustan y apoyo a ambos, es por eso que deje que ustedes decidieran con quién querían ver a Cass. Uff estuvo largo. Espero te haya servido la explicación para entender la posible relación entre estos personajes.

_Nightspider:_ Wasabi todo un loquillo hahaha, así que más sospechas de quién es la figura misteriosa mmm… hahaha me gustó tu idea de Daisuke siendo atraído por Gogo pero hay algo que hare en un futuro que no permitiría hacer eso :v sorry pero la idea me encanto ;) espero te guste este capítulo.

_ROsh studios:_ ¿?

_Ana Frost OF: _Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por el apoyo. Lo de la nariz de Krei lo vi en Tumblr y fue como LOL moriré de risa, y si coincido con la pobre de Tomoyo. HAHAHA Hiro tan lindo diciéndole a Gogo novia *U* espero este capítulo no te decepcione.

_Forever Hiccstrid:_ hahaha ¿será que te gusta el ship de Cass x Callahan? Gracias por amar mi fic :D Hirogo is love, Hirogo is life.

_Wenn:_ *Llora de felicidad contigo* amo escribir este fic y publicar. Ya comencé con el insomnio de la universidad, gracias por tu apoyo ;) Y déjame te digo, si algo malo pasará ¿Qué tan malo? Eso no lo diré. Siempre considerar que los héroes también son personas normales y es agradable también verlos así, también creo que la relación entre Tadashi y Hiro no debe olvidarse ya que es muy importante. Wasamoyo is love! Hahaha espero este capítulo te guste.

_Conuk:_ hahaha espero que tengas que hacer lo mismo con este capítulo, saludo desde la ciudad de las rosas (Guadalajara)

_Guest/Tessa:_ ¡Hola!, me alegra que te unieras al Hirogo es un grandioso ship (en mi muy humilde opinión) ¡Wasamoyo forever! Hahaha ese comentario es súper común por aquí hahaha, sobre lo de la reacción de Tadashi tendras que esperarla porque aun falta verla , hahaha ¿tan intrigante esta el rompecabezas de esta historia como para no dormir? Bueno es que yo si se la solución :v Los hermanos Yuzika son todo un misterio envuelto en más misterio, pero cuándo todo se resuelva entenderán el porqué de todo lo prometo. ¡TADAHONEY Y JELSA! Escuche sobre la secuela de Hamada vs Hamada y la verdad no me gustaría, siento que sería un retroceso en el avance que hicieron con la historia de Big Hero 6. Hahaha todos odian a la figura misteriosa, pero aún falta conocer todo sobre esa figura así que ¿seguiran odiándola después de conocer su verdad? Creo que Wattpad sería otro buen punto de apoyo para este fic ;) si lo subo les avisare aquí. Bueno espero te guste el cap Tessa :*

_Pyro-Assasin2901:_ ¡POBRE WINNIE THE POOH! ¡Juro que no quería matarlo! Hahaahah pobresito, sip Tomoyo está metida en problemas y Wasbai quiere investigarla por simple curiosidad coff coff stalker coff coff

_Amy Tanaka Overland:_ Hola Zuir, ¿Por qué quieres matar a las fujitas? No te preocupes por el review corto, a veces sucede ;)

_Super-Om3g4:_ Bueno bienvenido al fic, espero te siga agradando y dile a tu amiga que tiene buenos gustos de fics hahaha, no te apures pronto te acostumbraras a los nombres ;) Nos vemos paz.

_Hola-bn-kawaii:_ ¡Qué bueno que te guste mi fic! ¿es tu primer fic? Bueno espero no te decepcione, aquí está el capítulo siguiente ¿te gusto?, bueno nos estamos leyendo bye.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	29. Chapter 29 Una oportunidad de amar

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola mis queridos lectores. Si lo sé no es miércoles, no pude subir capitulo porque tuve que entregar un proyecto que me consumió mucho tiempo todas las últimas semanas además de que, lamentablemente, la mamá de una amiga falleció y estuve dándole todo mi apoyo estos últimos días y este capítulo aún no estaba terminado así que el tiempo no me ajusto y hasta ahora lo vengo subiendo, sorry. Pero en fin espero no me maten y disfruten de este capítulo :D

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo 29. Una oportunidad de amar

Kuno estaba dormido, a causa de los sedantes que recorrían su cuerpo, sus heridas estaban sanando dejando cicatrices que no desaparecerían nunca. Meses atrás esas cicatrices no le habrían preocupado pero ahora entre sus pocos y fugaces momentos de conciencia, que usualmente no duraban más de un minuto, él pensaba en ella y si esas cicatrices le producirían asco al verlas, si lo rechazaría por ellas o cualquiera de las demás razones por las que aquella hermosa chica lo rechazaría.

El yakuza sintió la conciencia llegar pero aún no podía abrir los ojos, no iba a durar mucho, alguno de los otros yakuzas que lo vigilaban lo notaria y le daría una buena dosis de morfina haciéndolo caer de nuevo. Kuno uso todas sus fuerzas para evitar hacer un sonido que delatara su conciencia, no quería volver a estar sedado, no sin pronunciar su nombre y escuchar como este se envolvía en el aire y acariciaba sus labios al salir de su boca.

-Aiori –susurro Kuno.

-Está despertando –escucho que dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-Aquí está la morfina –contestó otra y luego a los pocos segundos sintió esa inconfundible sensación de pesadez y adormecimiento.

-¿Entendiste los que dijo? –preguntó una de las voces.

-No –contestó la otra voz. Eso fue lo último que escucho Kuno antes de volver a su mundo de inconciencia.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 1:00 p.m.

-Esa es mi casa –dijo Wasabi señalando la puerta de una casa típica de San Fransokyo.

-¿Vives tu solo ahí? –preguntó Tomoyo observado la fachada.

-Sí, hace un par de años me independice –explicó Wasabi.

-Debe ser grandioso –dijo Tomoyo-, pero ¿no te sientes muy solo?

-A veces, pero la soledad jamás me ha molestado, además tengo amigos –explicó Wasabi-, ¿quieres entrar?

-No, de hecho, debo irme –dijo Tomoyo algo nerviosa acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja un gesto que hacía a Wasabi sonrojar-, le prometí a unas amigas hacer cosas con ellas y no quiero llegar tarde.

-Cla-claro, la puntualidad es importante –dijo Wasabi lamentándose un poco que la pelinegra ya tuviera que irse.

-Te veo luego, Wasabi –dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

-Sí, nos vemos –respondió el afroamericano viendo a Tomoyo dar media vuelta y caminar un par de pasos, pero, antes de avanzar más, la pelinegra giró sobre sus talones y acercándose rápidamente al chico, se paró de puntitas y beso su mejilla para luego salir corriendo de ahí con las mejillas sonrojadas y dejando a Wasabi como una estatua de sal. Después de algunos minutos de que el pobre chico se quedara tieso por causa de aquel sorpresivo beso sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Hola? –dijo Wasabi contestando.

-"Wasabi, soy Tadashi, oye quiero preguntarte algo ¿tú ya descubriste algo sobre el significado del haiku? Por más vueltas que le damos Honey Lemon y yo nada se nos ocurre".

-Es el puerto –dijo Wasabi cayendo en la cuenta de que había descubierto la respuesta pero que jamás le había avisado a nadie sobre ello-, la respuesta es el puerto de San Fransokyo

-"¿El puerto? ¡Wasabi eres un genio!" –Dijo Tadashi desde el otro lado de la línea-, "Honey y yo iremos a la mansión Lee, al parecer el señor Stan quiere avisarnos sobre algo pero quiere que estemos todos"

-Claro, iré para allá –contestó Wasabi colgando el teléfono y entrando a su casa para tomar las llaves de su van e irse de ahí.

.

.

.

Krei estaba algo nervioso, no le pasaba eso con las chicas con las que usualmente salía: empresarias, socias de grandes empresas, abogadas, alguna vez había salido con una mujer extranjera más o menos famosa, pero para él todas aquellas mujeres eran iguales, algunas muy aburridas, otras demasiado frívolas, ninguna había logrado algo más allá de captar la atención del exitoso empresario para luego perderla, pero Cass era, tal vez demasiado cliché, pensaba Krei ante las palabras que usaba para definir a Cass pero, ella era diferente.

Era hermosa, alegre y cálida, una mujer sencilla, no necesitaba de luces, cámaras, diplomas o cualquier tipo de reconocimiento que la sociedad podría darle, ella misma era todo lo que necesitaba para brillar. Luego estaba esa cabellera corta castaña y esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que no hacían más que irradiar alegría, aquella bellísima sonrisa con labios rosas que hacían pensar al rubio empresario en las fresas frescas, tenía un buen físico, no lo más importante pero Krei se sorprendía a si mismo viendo las curvas de la mujer, aunque era inevitable, a veces simplemente era un hombre.

También le sorprendía su buen humor, él pocas veces conocía a mujeres que tuvieran sentido del humor mientras que Cass era de sonrisa fácil, bastaba un comentario divertido o un chiste, incluso uno malo, para hacerla reír, pero sobre todas las cosa que esa hermosa mujer podían volverla perfecta había una que simplemente amaba: su autenticidad. Había conocido a pocas personas como ella en la vida, una de ellas fue a su madre, quién había muerto años atrás. Cass guardaba esa personalidad de auténticos sentimientos, una persona que confiaba en los demás, era amable con todos sin importarle quién era y que juzgaba a base de la persona y no de su importancia. Eso le encantaba.

-Alistair estás muy callado ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Cass mientras ambos caminaban entre un parque de cerezos.

-Lo siento es que me abstraje entre mis pensamientos –dijo el hombre ojiazul dedicándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Oh vaya, pensé que yo era a la única a la que le pasaban ese tipo de cosas –dijo la ojiverde riendo-, y dime ¿te sientes bien después de todo lo que paso con las Fujitas?

-Sí, estoy mejor honestamente, tu sobrino llegó justo a tiempo. Le debo mucho a ese chico –dijo Krei.

-Bueno, supongo que es el deber de los héroes –dijo Cass sonriendo pero mordiéndose el pulgar con nerviosismo.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Alistair viendo a la castaña con este gesto de angustia.

-Sí, no, ¡no! no es… no quiero molestar con mis problemas de tía sobreprotectora ni nada de eso –dijo Cass riendo nerviosamente.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, no diré nada y ayudaré en lo que pueda, lo juro –dijo Krei levantando la mano de forma solemne tratando de hacer sonreír a Cass, cosa que funcionó.

-Alistair, eres muy amable. La cosa es que… estoy preocupada por Hiro y Tadashi, ya perdí a uno de mis sobrinos una vez y, por causa de un milagro, lo recuperé, pero ahora que Hiro es un héroe, siento un nudo en el estómago cada vez que se va por ahí a salvar personas, claro estoy orgullosa de él, pero…

-No quieres perderlo. Cass es normal que te sientas así, ellos son prácticamente tus hijos y que te preocupes por ellos es de lo más natural –le dijo Krei tomando la mano de la mujer castaña.

-Alistair, gracias –le contestó Cass sonriendo y con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa-, enserio lamento contarte todo esto pero, a veces, no sé con quién desahogarme.

-No pidas disculpas por nada, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te escuche –le contestó Krei con una sonrisa-, te invito a comer.

-N-no es necesario…

-Insisto –dijo Krei ofreciendo su brazo a Cass quién gustosa lo aceptó.

.

.

.

YuziTec 2:00 p.m.

La hora de salida llegó y todos los empleados comenzaron a salir del laboratorio, con excepción de cierto par de pelinegros y una castaña que estaban revisando el avance que habían hecho ese día.

-Maravilloso –dijo Aiori viendo la cantidad de nano-neuronas en completa función que estaban contenidas en una unidad de almacenamiento especial de cristal, a simple vista parecía un líquido negro platinado algo espeso pero viendo con más atención se veían como granos de arena y con un microscopio se notaban lo que realmente eran, nano-neuronas-, esto es más que suficiente para hacer la primera prueba con la candidata –dijo Aiori sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó Hiro también algo entusiasmado.

-Sí, y todo gracias a su trabajo –dijo Aiori sonriéndoles-, hare los arreglos con el hospital para pedir un quirófano y un permiso para hacer la prueba en la paciente. Hasta entonces descansen.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Gogo confundida por la última parte.

-Descansen, no es necesario que vengan a la empresa si no lo desean, han trabajado muy duro estos últimos días, merecen un descanso –dijo Aiori retirándose del lugar-, les avisare la respuesta del hospital para que estén presentes durante el proceso. Felicidades por su logro.

El laboratorio quedo abandonado con las únicas dos presencias de Hiro y Gogo, ambos voltearon a verse.

-Gran trabajo, nerd –lo felicitó Gogo.

-Tú hiciste tanto como yo –dijo Hiro encogiéndose de hombros-, además no lo hubiera hecho sin ti.

-Sigues siendo un cursi –dijo Gogo algo sonrojada por el comentario del pelinegro.

Hiro comenzó a mover su mano hasta alcanzar el rostro de Gogo, la pelinegra lo miro con ambos ojos llenos de una combinación de sorpresa y enamoramiento, una mirada que muy pocas veces se presentaba en la pelinegra.

-Casi estoy de tu altura –dijo Hiro acercándose a la chica y haciendo notar su punto.

-Es verdad, estas creciendo –dijo Gogo desviando su mirada de los ojos marrones de Hiro y con las mejillas color cereza. El pelinegro no quitaba su mano del rostro de Gogo y ella no quería que lo hiciera, poco a poco Hiro se acercó a ella y fue cerrando los ojos. Gogo empezó a hacer lo mismo y finalmente terminó por cerrar el espacio entre sus labios.

Poco a poco el beso comenzaba a avanzar, primero fueron los labios de ambos en contacto simplemente, luego Gogo abrió los suyos y con algo de prisa convencieron a los de Hiro de abrirse, el pelinegro separo sus labios y permitió que la lengua de la pelinegra entrara en él para saborear la suya. Ella sabía a chicle de fresa combinado con un no sé qué, siempre, y la de él sabía a ositos de gomas combinado con un no sé qué, siempre era así, pero también siempre era diferente. Ninguno de los dos sabía porque esto ocurría cuándo probaban sus labios, pero tampoco era como si les importará mucho, mientras pudieran seguir besandose el mundo podía acabarse. De repente el celular de Hiro comenzó a vibrar, al principio el pelinegro considero dejar que el aparato sonara pero con cada nueva vez que timbraba el zumbido se hacía más y más molesto.

-Debo contestar –dijo Hiro entre el beso separándose de este causando que Gogo gruñera un poco cosa que hizo reír al pelinegro-, ¿Hola? –respondió Hiro.

-"Hiro ¿por qué no contestas?" –preguntó Tadashi desde la otra línea.

-Eh ho-hola Tadashi, yo estaba ocupado –dijo Hiro sintiéndose mal por no decirle la verdad completa pero que se supone que le dijera "Hola Tadashi, estaba besando apasionadamente a Gogo y no quería dejar de besarla" no definitivamente no diría eso-, ¿Qué sucede?

-"Reunión en casa de Fred, es urgente" –dijo Tadashi-, "¿estás solo?"

-No, Gogo está conmigo –dijo Hiro guiñándole un ojo a la pelinegra quién solo rodo los ojos.

-"¿Y ustedes dos están… solos?" –preguntó Tadashi.

-Sí, no te preocupes –respondió Hiro-, le diré a Gogo, iremos para allá ahora mismo.

-"Bien, los esperamos" –dijo Tadahi colgando al igual que Hiro.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? –preguntó Gogo recargándose en una mesa de trabajo del laboratorio.

-Al parecer hay una reunión en casa de Fred –dijo Hiro acercándose a la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero debemos ir pronto –dijo Hiro dando un gran suspiro para luego acercarse a la pelinegra con un sonrojo en las mejillas-, o-oye quieres, ya sabes, continuar.

-Nerd –dijo la pelinegra pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico-, tal vez luego.

Hiro estaba vuelto un tomate, esa chica lo iba a volver loco.

-Vamos nerd, camina o te dejo aquí –dijo Gogo dirigiéndose al elevador donde pronto la alcanzó Hiro.

.

.

.

Tomoyo llegó al parque donde aún había algunas fujitas entrenando, entre ellas reconoció a Kira, que estaba en medio de una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con otra fujita mucho más alta que la pequeña rubia, por otro lado estaba Sora observando todo desde la sombra de un árbol, Tomoyo corrió hacia ella y se le unió en la sombra del gran árbol.

-Así que decidiste levantarte –dijo Sora pasándole una botella de agua fría a la pelinegra.

-Tenía que hacerlo, además fui a pasear por ahí y me encontré con Wasabi –dijo la chica con una mirada triste.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó Sora notando el cambio de humor repentino de su amiga,

-…

-Tomoyo ¿qué sucedió? –preguntó Sora más insistente.

-¡TOMOYO! –Gritó Kira corriendo hacia la pelinegra y prácticamente echándosele encima-, me alegra verte afuera de la cama.

-¡Kira! –la regaño Sora pero la rubia simplemente le saco la lengua y se sentó al lado de Tomoyo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –preguntó Kira a su amiga.

-Si

-¿Entonces porque tienes esa cara de sufrida? –preguntó Kira de nuevo.

-Se encontró con Wasabi –dijo Sora haciendo que a la rubia se le abrieran los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó Kira.

-Yo… le dije que no quería nada con él –dijo Tomoyo abrazando sus rodillas.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron Sora y Kira al mismo tiempo.

-¿Po-por qué le dijiste algo como eso? –preguntó Kira.

-Porque… imagina el daño que podría causarle si él se entera de todo lo que soy y lo que he hecho. Mientras menos relacionada este con él mejor –dijo Tomoyo.

-No lo puedo creer ¡Él era tu boleto de salida! –dijo Sora.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Ese chico, por todo lo que nos dices, tú lo amas y él también te ama y si el descubre lo que eres o fuiste no creo que importe –dijo Sora-, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-¿De qué? ¿De que le rompa el corazón? ¿De que termine odiándome? ¿De que algo le suceda? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-¡Dale una oportunidad de que te amé y te demuestre que puedes volver a iniciar! –Dijo finalmente Sora-, ¡Date a ti misma esta oportunidad!

-No puedo, no después de lo que sé que pasará –dijo Tomoyo soltando algunas lágrimas.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Kira.

-Los matará, me lo dijo anoche, quiere a los héroes muertos –dijo Tomoyo. Sora y Kira se quedaron en shock.

-No puede ser –dijo Sora-, ¿estas segura? No te estarás sugestionando.

-No, lo dijo de forma directa, sin rodeos, los quiere muertos –dijo Tomoyo.

-El héroe verde –dijo Kira.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no puedo pensar siquiera en él –dijo Tomoyo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Podemos avisarle! Tomoyo, solo debemos decirle –dijo Kira levantándose.

-No me escuchará ¿Por qué habría de creerme? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-¿Porque no? Tal vez seamos enemigos pero tú y él tienen un vínculo especial, si hay alguien que nos escuchará será él y si hay alguien a quién él escuchará será a ti –dijo Kira.

-Kira tiene razón, no perdemos nada con intentarlo –dijo Sora.

-Estamos hablando de traición ¿se dan cuenta? Traicionar a los Yakuzas –dijo Tomoyo.

-No tienen por qué saberlo –dijo Kira-, podemos hacer un desastre y pelear con ellos, tú te escapas unos minutos con el héroe verde y le dices, nadie sospechará.

-Tenemos que intentarlo –dijo Sora-, mira sé que somos las malas del cuento, pero esto va demasiado lejos incluso para nosotras.

-¡La próxima pelea de robots! –Dijo Kira ganando la atención del par de pelinegras-, cuando anunciemos la última pelea de robots podemos aprovechar para distraer a todos y tú puedes hablar con él.

Tomoyo lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces así será –dijo Sora y todas sonrieron. En ese momento el celular de Tomoyo, al ver la pantalla sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y contestó.

-Tomoyo –habló la pelinegra mientras Sora y Kira la veían con curiosidad-, ¿e-es seguro? –después de unos segundos Tomoyo sonrió y comenzó a llorar-, Gracias.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kira mientras Tomoyo colgaba el teléfono.

-Llamaron de YuziTec. Tsubasa… por fin despertará –dijo Tomoyo llorando y ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Kira y Sora abrazaron a la pelinegra-, Despertará, por fin Tsubasa despertará –dijo Tomoyo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

Mansión Lee 2:30 p.m.

Hiro y Gogo fueron los últimos en llegar, ahí reunidos estaban el señor Lee, Fred, Honey Lemon junto a Tadashi y Wasabi.

-Lamentamos llegar tan tarde –se disculpó Hiro.

-No hay problema viejo –dijo Fred relajado, sin embargo al señor Lee parecía incomodarle algo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –peguntó Hiro notando la actitud del hombre mayor en la sala.

-Hay una intervención –dijo el señor Lee haciendo que todos voltearan a verse.

-¿Una intervención? –preguntó Wasabi algo durativo acerca de lo que se refería el señor Lee.

-Anoche hubo una pequeña falla momentánea en el sistema de vigilancia de la ciudad, el monitor de SHIELD lo detectó pero duro solo algunos minutos, estas cosas suelen suceder de vez en cuando pero hoy por la mañana al revisar de nuevo las conexiones note que había otra señal –explicó el hombre encendiendo una gran pantalla plana que estaba en el lugar mostrando algunas de las imágenes de las cámaras de la ciudad que parecían fallar.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede con las cámaras? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-Eso mismo me pregunte, al rastrear el problema me encontré con que había una señal que también esta, al parecer, recibiendo la imagen de las cámaras. Alguien más vigila la ciudad.

-¿Y no puede rastrear la señal? Así sabremos quién monitorea las cámaras además de SHIELD –sugirió Wasabi.

-Es inútil, intente triangular la señal, rastrear el punto de origen, incluso desconectarla pero no funciona.

-Lo que sugiere que está en contacto directo con la corriente de información –dijo Tadashi analizando el asunto.

-¿Ósea que alguien se conectó directo a la red de información de las cámaras? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Es lo más probable –afirmó el señor Lee-, una conexión directa no daría señales del punto de recepción de la información ni del origen, ya que este puede estar en cualquier lugar físico donde pase la información.

-Eso no nos ayuda en nada –dijo Hiro preocupado.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestras identidades? –Preguntó Gogo-, las cámaras pudieron habernos captado en cualquier puno de la ciudad.

-No realmente –dijo el señor Lee-, ¿creen que no sabría de ese problema? En cuanto me entere de su trabajo como héroes arregle el sistema de seguridad de la ciudad, las cámaras que son cercanas a sus hogares se desconectan en cuanto una misión se completa, sus identidades jamás han sido vistas.

-Wow papá eres la onda –festejo Fred.

-Bueno creo que la intención de robar la seguridad de las cámaras es muy obvia y creo que sabemos quién lo hace.

-Yakuzas –dijo Gogo cruzando sus brazos-, la señal seguramente va a la computadora de quién sea que este liderando a los Yakuza en la ciudad.

-Es cierto, ¿quién más estaría interesado en saber quiénes somos? –sugirió Honey Lemon.

-Necesitamos encontrar a ese jefe Yakuza a como dé lugar –dijo Hiro.

-¿Ósea que aún no encuentran pistas de quién es? –preguntó el señor Lee.

-Nada –dio Gogo secamente.

-Eso es grave, mientras más tiempo avance sin que conozcamos la identidad de quien sea que dirige al clan en la ciudad más tiempo ellos tendrán ventaja.

-Pues sea quien sea, sabe esconder muy bien sus huellas –dijo Hiro.

-Revisamos cada oficina, cada computadora y documento en ella y no había nada con ningún inversionista –dijo Hiro-, bueno excepto por Richard, aún no hemos revisado su computadora, tal vez él es quién está recibiendo la señal de las cámaras.

-O tal vez Aiori o Daisuke –señalo Gogo.

-Sea como sea deben tener más cuidado, un paso en falso y los Yakuza sabrán sus identidades y solo eso hace falta para que todo se venga abajo –dijo el señor Lee-, por cierto, ¿descubrieron la locación de la próxima pelea de robots?

-Sí, la pelea de robots será en el muelle. Una vez que pones atención al haiku es demasiado obvio –dijo Wasabi.

-Entonces podremos aprovechar para investigar un poco más acerca de los "patrocinadores" del evento –dijo Honey Lemon.

-Pero todo lo que conseguimos son solo rumores –dijo Wasabi-, no es que no hayan servido de nada pero, solo es información que no sabemos de dónde salió o incluso si la inventaron.

-Odio decirlo pero Wasabi tiene razón –dijo Tadashi-, a pesar de que la información encaja ninguno de nosotros podemos confirmarlo.

-Podríamos –dijo Hiro-, estoy seguro de que la respuesta está en la computadora del jefe Yakuza que se esconde en YuziTec.

-Al menos hemos eliminado sospechosos –dijo Gogo-, solo tendríamos que revisar las computadoras de Aiori, ese anciano Richard y la que está en la oficina que se supone es de Daisuke.

-Pero en teoría solo tenemos hasta mañana para hacerlo –señalo Hiro meciendo con su mano el cabello que le caía por la frente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Acabamos el proyecto –dijo Hiro-, todos las nano-neuronas que tenían que hacerse para la primera prueba fueron terminadas.

-¿Ósea que solo los querían para crear unas cuantas nano-neuronas? ¿Qué no se supone que, al ser suyos los planos base, deben estar siempre presentes en el proceso? –preguntó extrañado Wasabi.

-Pues al parecer Aiori ya no nos quiere ahí –dijo Gogo cruzándose de brazos.

-O tal vez buscan hacer la prueba antes de hacer más nano-neuronas –dijo Hiro defendiendo la razón obvia.

-Es lo más probable –dijo Honey Lemon-, pero aun así ¿creen poder entrar a las computadoras de Daisuke, Aiori y Richard en un solo día sin que los descubran?

-Créeme no habrá problemas, además en teoría no tenemos que revisar la del anciano –dijo Hiro orgulloso de sí mismo-, instale un acceso directo que me permite ver todos los documentos de su computador en el mío, así que puedo revisar todo llegando a casa.

-Aun así deben registrar la computadora de Aiori y su hermano el raro desaparecido –dijo Fred contando los nombres con sus dedos.

-Estoy casi seguro de que encontraremos todo en la computadora de Daisuke y no la de Aiori –dijo Hiro confiado en que la amable directora no sería la responsable de ningún delito.

-Eso no lo sabemos –dijo Gogo amargamente.

-Eso es verdad, solo lo sabremos hasta que encuentren algo –dijo el señor Lee-, pero hasta entonces los rumores de las peleas de robots son lo único que tenemos.

-Entonces no queda más opción que ir –dijo Tadashi resignado-, será mejor prepararnos.

-Ok viejo –dijo Fred tomando al mayor de los pelinegros y arrastrándolo con él.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó Tadashi.

-¡A Narnia! –respondió Fred-, traducción a mi closet para que te pongas algo que no grite ¡Soy Tadashi!

-¿Qué tiene de malo que mi ropa grite que soy Tadashi?

-Que en las peleas de robots uno eres Tadashi, tu eres Kyle –señalo Fred levantando el dedo índice como si estuviera diciendo un dato de historia mundial.

-Él tiene un punto –dijo Gogo recibiendo un pulgar arriba por parte del rubio una mirada de ¿enserio? De parte de su mejor amigo.

-Entonces ¡A Narnia! –dijo Fred jalando a Tadashi fuera del lugar.

-Iré al cuartel de SHIELD de las afueras de la ciudad –dijo el señor Lee-, tal vez desde ahí obtenga los recursos necesarios para eliminar al intruso de las cámaras de seguridad, si algo sucede háganmelo saber.

Así el señor Lee dejo el lugar también.

-Iré con Tadashi, tengo miedo de que Freddy lo haga usar cosas ridículas para luego tomarle fotos –dijo Honey Lemon levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

-Yo voy, si Tadashi usa algo ridículo quiero una fotografía de ello –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa maquiavélica sobre el rostro-, Gogo, Wasabi ¿vienen?

-Ahora vamos –dijo Gogo guiñándole un ojo a Hiro cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Honey Lemon. Justo cuándo la rubia y el pelinegro Gogo se volteó hacia su amigo afroamericano.

-Necesito más información –dijo Gogo.

-¿Qué?

-La chica, la que quieres que investigue. Solo me diste su nombre, no hay apellido, ni dirección, ni siquiera sé si estudia en algún lado, si quieres que investigue acerca de ella necesito algo más que un nombre y una descripción física –dijo Gogo cruzándose de brazos mientras que Wasabi negaba con la cabeza.

-Ya no importa –dijo el fornido chico.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó la pelinegra confundida-, pensé que realmente querías saber más.

-Si lo sé, pero hoy la vi y… ella no está interesada en algo así –dijo Wasabi sonriendo de forma triste-, de todas formas no tengo tiempo de tener una novia, mucho menos con todo esto de los Yakuzas y las Fujitas.

-Supongo que no –coincidió Gogo sintiéndose mal por su amigo aunque mostrando su rostro serio de siempre.

-Nakahara –dijo Wasabi después de unos momentos de silencio-, su apellido es Nakahara, vino a vivir a San Fransokyo hace un par de años, tiene una hermana mayor que se llama Tsubasa pero casi no habla de ella…

-Espera ¿Tsubasa Nakahara? –preguntó Gogo sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno supongo que es su nombre completo –dijo Wasabi confundido por la reacción de la pelinegra-, ¿Por qué, te suena el nombre?

-Sí, la paciente a quién le harán la prueba de las nano-neuronas se llama así –dijo Gogo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendido Wasabi.

-Sí, esta mañana Hiro y yo hicimos las pruebas en simuladores con los datos médicos de la chica.

-Tal vez solo sea una coincidencia –dijo Wasabi aunque no muy convencido-, además no es como si eso involucrará a Tomoyo con los Yakuzas o lo que sea que esté pasando en YuziTec, ella solo tiene una hermana enferma ¿cierto?

-Tal vez –dijo Gogo-, Wasabi, creo que investigaré a tu chica quiera o no.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 3:00 p.m.

Robert Callahan estaba algo preocupado por Cass, la mujer aún no regresaba y era obvio que un Yakuza había estado ahí, pero en cuanto la mujer se fue el Yakuza salió del lugar sin dejar rastro.

-¿Señor Jonh esa bien? –Preguntó Anna notando como el hombre daba vueltas como león enjaulado-, ¿se siente bien? ¿Debo llamara a una ambulancia? –preguntó la menor de las Arendell.

-¿Qué? No solo es que… Cass no ha regresado y estoy preocupado –dijo el hombre ojiazul recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Anna.

-¿A usted le gusta la señorita Cass verdad? –Preguntó Anna tomando en curva al profesor quién solo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente dándole a entender a Anna que estaba en lo correcto—, Tranquilo, su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Robert iba a detener a Anna para negarlo todo pero en ese momento apareció Cass en la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Robert ¿Cómo estuvo la clientela? –Preguntó la mujer castaña con su enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes causando la parálisis que siempre causaba a Callahan-, ¿todo bien?

-¿Estas bien? –fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Robert sorprendiendo a Cass.

-Sí, el yakuza no nos siguió y todo estuvo bien –dijo Cass dándole una sonrisa al hombre.

-Me alegra –contestó Callahan sin mucha emoción.

-Robert ¿hueles eso? –preguntó la castaña para que ambos notaran que el olor provenía del horno. Cass rápidamente se puso los gantes de cocina y abrió el horno para que luego Callahan sacara lo que había adentro, encontrándose con unas galleas algo requemadas.

-Lo siento, no puse atención –se disculpó Callahan en cuclillas frente al horno viendo la bandeja de galletas en las manos de Cass.

-Los accidentes pasan –le contestó Cass también en cuclillas y tomando una galleta-, mmm, de hecho, no saben tan mal. Están más tostadas de lo normal pero están deliciosas.

Callahan tomó una galleta y la puso en su boca, Cass tenía razón, estaban crujientes y tenían esta sazón requemada muy leve pero no sabían mal.

-Bueno, al menos no eche a perder algo esta vez –comento Callahan con una sonrisa recibiendo una de parte de Cass.

-Vamos Robert, no es como si siempre fueras un desastre –le comento Cass.

-Últimamente lo soy –dijo Callahan levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Cass quién acepto el gesto amablemente.

-No para mí –le contestó Cass ya estando arriba.

-Especialmente para ti –dijo Robert demostrando algo de toda la culpabilidad que sentía por sus acciones pasadas.

-No, ya no más –dijo la ojiverde sonriéndole y saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Robert sorprendido ante aquellas palabras y con un peso menos de la espalda.

-Soy yo o aquí huele a romance –dijo una voz desde el mostrador de la cocina donde se asomaba Anna Arendell.

-¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar atendiendo a los clientes? –le preguntó Robert.

-Claro y usted debería estar invitándola a salir –dijo Anna señalando discretamente a Cass. Robert solo negó con la cabeza pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, tal vez aquel sentimiento que empezaba a tener por Cass estaba creciendo demasiado.

.

.

.

-¿La vigilaste? –preguntó aquella figura.

-Todo el tiempo hasta que se fue –contestó el yakuza vestido con una larga gabardina y ropa civil ocultando lo más posible sus tatuajes.

-¿Algún movimiento extraño? Ya sabes, vigilancia o agentes que estuvieran cuidando os alrededores –preguntó la figura con interés particular.

-No detecte a ninguno –contestó el yakuza.

-Es extraño, a estas alturas ya deberían por lo menos sospechar que estamos aquí –dijo la figura casi aburrida-, pero bueno supongo que no saben dónde buscar. Retírate.

El yakuza obedeció la demanda de la figura quién tecleaba cosas en su computadora, después de insertar algunos códigos un video apareció.

_-"¡Pero el volvió para salvarte!"_

_-"El error fue de él"_

_-"Baymax destruye"_

La figura sonrió ante el video lo detuvo.

-Hiro Hamada, nuestro héroe. Si tan solo la ciudad viera como su héroe se corrompe ¿seguirían confiando en ti, Hiro? –susurro la figura adelantando el video hasta cuando hace la confrontación con sus amigos.

La figura observo que la mayor tensión de la pelea fue cuándo se efectuó entre Gogo y el héroe purpura.

-¿O ella seguiría confiando en ti si volvieras a corromperte? –dijo la figura con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Hospital General de San Fransokyo 4:00 p.m.

Tomoyo sostenía la mano de Tsubasa entre las suyas, las lágrimas habían cesado pero las marcas que habían dejado en su rostro seguían ahí, el sonido constante de la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de la chica de 21 años de apariencia dormida.

-Despertarás, estoy segura de eso –dijo Tomoyo-, de lo que no estoy segura es de lo que sucederá después.

Tomoyo sintió sus lágrimas volver pero las retuvo.

-Hay algo que debo hacer, sé que es lo correcto, pero tengo miedo. Tú sabes que hacer lo correcto cuándo eres Fujita significa traicionar –dijo Tomoyo en voz baja-, pero no puedo dejar que él… ellos mueran, no soy una asesina y siento que, si al menos no intento algo para detener esto, seré una.

Tsubasa seguía dormida y tranquila, Tomoyo ya se había acostumbrado a su silencio, pero no importaba, mientras aquel monitor siguiera sonando su hermana estaría ahí, incluso si ella no pudiera contestar todas sus interrogantes, abrazarla y consolarla como cuándo eran niñas o incluso si aquel silencio no terminaba, Tsubasa estaba ahí.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 5:00 p.m.

Tadashi y Hiro fueron llevados por Gogo al Lucky Cat Café después de que Fred le diera al pelinegro mayor algo de ropa que "no gritara Tadashi" después de eso la pelinegra se despidió de ambos y se fue dejando a ambos pelinegros solos en el garaje donde Hiro comenzó a revisar todos los documentos que el anciano Richard tenía en su computadora,

-Esta… limpio –dijo Hiro sorprendido-, no lo entiendo.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Tadashi acercándose a la computadora.

-De que no hay contactos con mafiosos, documentos de transacciones ilegales, cuentas bancarias en las islas caimán o algo que ver con los Yakuzas, está limpio. El anciano inversionista del que estaba seguro de que sería el culpable está limpio –dijo Hiro molesto y frustrado.

-Tranquilo Hiro ¿revisaste documentos con claves de seguridad?

-Si

-¿Accesos directos?

-Si.

-Documentos empresariales.

-Si

-¿Carpetas de imágenes? Quizá ahí oculte algo.

-Si las revise, tenía una foto con un hombre más joven que él, parecía un empresario pero nada más.

-¿Solo una foto?

-Solo una.

-Muéstramela –pidió Tadashi. Hiro abrió la fotografía y Tadashi la observo con detenimiento-, ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

-¿Debería? –preguntó Hiro, Tadashi busc o en internet y de repente apareció el hombre. El dueño de las empresas Yuzika padre de Daisuke y Aiori.

-¿Lo han investigado a él? –preguntó Tadashi.

-No realmente –contestó Hiro.

-Sí, Daisuke realmente está relacionado con los Yakuzas supongo que alguien más de su familia debe estarlo, usualmente es familiar ese asunto de los jefes Yakuzas, y si es así tal vez…

-Su padre está involucrado también y por lo tanto también Richard.

-Es muy posible, tal vez es cuestión de encontrar la ubicación de Daisuke, creo que esa es la clave de todo –aseguró Hiro.

-Si logran entrar Gogo y tú a la computadora de él en YuziTec tal vez encontremos todo lo que necesitamos –dijo Tadashi.

-Sí, es muy probable –dijo el menor con una sonrisa luego aprovecho el momento a solas con su hermano y decidió que era hora de hablar con él sobre lo de su relación.

-Tadashi ¿puedo preguntarte algo? –preguntó Hiro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Claro, lo que sea –dijo Tadashi dándole confianza a su hermano.

-¿Qué opinarías si yo, hipotéticamente, estuviera en una relación con alguien como, no sé, mayor o algo así? –preguntó Hiro.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? –preguntó Tadashi cruzándose de brazos.

-Solo es un caso hipotético Tadashi, no es como si estuviera saliendo con Go-alguién –dijo Hiro riendo nerviosamente.

-¡¿Estas saliendo con alguien mayor?! –preguntó Tadashi.

-¿Por qué estas molesto? –preguntó Hiro viendo la reacción de Tadashi.

-¡No estoy molesto, estoy sorprendido! –Dijo Tadashi-, espera, ¿en verdad estas saliendo con alguien?

-Yo... mmm… rayos, se podría decir que sí –dijo Hiro con una cara de inocencia.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Tadashi llevándose una mano al cabello y desacomodándoselo para luego abrir los ojos de forma exagerada-, por favor dime que no es quien creo que es.

-Depende ¿quién no quieres que sea?

-Hiro ¿quién es?

-Es alguien que te agrada mucho, podría decirse que es tu mejor amiga –dijo Hiro sonriendo ampliamente.

-Es Gogo ¿cierto? –aseguró el mayor de los Hamada.

-…

-…

-¡Ella me gusta y yo le gusto! ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? –explotó finalmente Hiro.

-¡Ella es mucho mayor que tú! –le reclamó Tadashi.

-¡Solo 4 años! Tadashi, ella es perfecta ¿acaso ves que yo te juzgo por salir con Honey Lemon?

-Es diferente, nosotros estamos en iguales condiciones. Mira Gogo es mi amiga y no negare que es genial pero, dime honestamente, ¿crees que podrás alcanzarla?

-Oye la altura es algo que cambia con la edad, estoy en pleno crecimiento.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Hiro, tal vez ustedes sientan lo mismo el uno por el otro y creas que toso es maravillosos pero siempre hay un punto de quiebre, dime, ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo sabes que no es admiración? ¿Qué tal si simplemente estas deslumbrado por ella?

-Admiración es lo que tengo por ti, por Honey Lemon, conozco la diferencia, Gogo es distinta, jamás había conocido a alguien que fuera así.

-Jamás habías conocido a nadie –le dijo Tadashi recordando que Hiro jamás había sido bueno haciendo amigos en la escuela por causa de su edad, de hecho las cosas iban más allá de eso, Hiro era agredido verbal y físicamente, los demás se burlaban de él y el único amigo que realmente tenía era Tadashi, su hermano.

-Jamás había conocido a nadie porque nunca estuve interesado en conocer a nadie, y nadie estaba interesado en conocerme a mí –dijo Hiro molesto por recordar esa parte importante y dolorosa (como casi todas) de su pasado.

-Ese es el problema, Hiro, ella es… no creo que sea correcto que ustedes estén juntos –dijo Tadashi llevándose una mano a la nuca y sobándose el cuello como si estuviera cansado-, Gogo es muy intensa y tú eres un chico de 14 años que está ansioso por ser un adulto, pero no lo eres.

-Soy como un adulto, tengo la inteligencia de uno –se defendió Hiro.

-Tal vez la inteligencia mental, pero no emocional –dijo Tadashi.

-Entonces lo aprenderé –dijo Hiro decidido.

-Esas cosas no se aprenden, se sienten –dijo Tadashi.

-¡Entonces déjame sentirlas! –le reclamo Hiro enojado.

-¡No quiero que ella te lastime!

-¡Lastimarme no te molesto cuando corriste a ese maldito edificio en llamas! –Le gritó Hiro de vuelta a su hermano mayor quién se quedó pasmado ante la rudeza de las palabras-. Ella estuvo ahí, siempre estuvo ahí Tadashi –Hiro se veía afligido pero aun así una pequeña sonrisa cursaba su boca-, sé que no es admiración porque cuando la conocí la admiraba, era una chica increíble, hermosa e inteligente que tenía mil y un cualidades, una inspiración, pero después, cuándo tu no estuviste, ella me consoló, ella se preocupó y de repente me di cuenta de que me parecía más hermosa cada día y que solo esperaba a que ella llegara al laboratorio nerd, que cuando ella hablaba toda mi atención era solo para ella, que al volver a casa la esperaba así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos, me di cuenta de que solo a mí me abrazaba y que solo quería que me abrazara a mí, me di cuenta de muchas cosa mientras tu no estabas Tadashi. Tienes razón en algo, no sé lo que es estar enamorado porque jamás lo había estado, pero si no estoy enamorado entonces ¿Cómo se llama esto?

Tadashi se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos, Hiro estaba siendo honesto con lo que sentía, cosa rara en él que usualmente se ocultaba detrás de su inteligencia y arrogancia para desviar el tema, y ahora ahí estaba su hermano tratando de explicarle todo lo que sentía por su mejor amiga.

-Debo hablar con Gogo –dijo Tadashi dando un gran suspiro-, Hiro ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa estar en una relación si quiera?

-Jamás lo sabré si no lo intento –se excusó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros-, Tadashi, estaré bien, créeme.

-Aun así quiero hablar con ella –dijo Tadashi tomando su celular y enviándole un mensaje de texto a su amiga.

-Y… ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar con ella? –preguntó Hiro curioso.

-Cosas –contestó simplemente Tadashi guardando su celular y estirándose-, tomaré un baño y me pondré la ropa de "No soy Tadashi"

-¿Y de que hablaras con Gogo? –insistía Hiro.

-Cosas, Hiro, solo cosas de amigos ¿ok? –Tadashi desapareció del garaje haciendo que Hiro se volviera algo paranoico sobre lo que podría hablar con Gogo ¿Y si la convencía de que no salieran? ¿Qué tal si la presionaba para que lo dejara? O… _"Tranquilo Hiro, Gogo también quiere estar contigo y Tadashi jamás te haría eso" _ese pensamiento tranquilizó al pelinegro quien simplemente siguió investigando sobre el padre de Aiori y Daisuke.

.

.

.

Gogo estaba investigando sobre Tomoyo Nakahara, no había mucho sobre ella en internet, prácticamente nada, solo una noticia vieja en la que se mencionaba que su padre había sido enviado a prisión y otra pequeña columna de un periódico local de San Fransokyo que hablaba sobre el accidente que habría sufrido su hermana, fuera de eso. Nada. No había registros de que estuviera estudiando actualmente en alguna universidad o que hubiera estudiado en una preparatoria de la ciudad ni tampoco había algún registro de que estuviera en alguna red social como Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, ni siquiera FanFiction. Era extraño, una chica no puede estar borrada de la sociedad así.

-Tendré que usar mi último recurso –se dijo a sí misma la pelinegra sacando su celular y viendo que tenía un mensaje de Tadashi.

"Hiro me lo dijo todo. Tenemos que hablar"

Gogo al leer el mensaje se tumbo en su cama con un revoltijo de emociones en su interior ¿cuánto le habría contado Hiro? ¿Qué le diría Tadashi? ¿Acaso debía confiar en que puede convencer a Tadashi de que lo que siente por Hiro es legítimo?

-¡Agh ¿por qué todo es tan difícil?! –preguntó la pelinegra realmente molesta sobre lo que pasaba respecto a Hiro y ella.

Por un momento se quedó imaginando en lo fácil que hubiera sido simplemente no enamorarse del hermano menor de su mejor amigo, simplemente marcarse ese límite y no permitirse sentir nada por aquel chico de ojos castaños profundos con ese cabello azabache enmarañado, con esa sonrisa encantadora que se volvía tierna al dejar ver la pequeña separación entre sus dientes, fácilmente no caer rendida por su caballerosidad, su astucia, su energía, su audacia y valentía, hubiera sido sencillo simplemente ignorar todo eso y enfocarse en que solo era el hermanito de Tadashi.

La ojicastaña le dio tantas vueltas al asunto llegando a la misma conclusión de siempre, no lo ignoraría nunca, aunque lo hubiera intentado cuando aún había tiempo (ahora ya era demasiado tarde) no lo hubiera hecho por mucho. Hiro tenía todo ese encanto que buscaba en los chicos, valentía, audacia, astucia, adrenalina en la sangre, gusto por lo desconocido, fuerza de voluntad, pero también tenía este otro encanto que sorpresivamente también la atrapaba, era genuino, dulce, protector, caballeroso, inocente, un alma alegre aunque no efusiva como la de Honey Lemon, sabía escuchar y también sabía ser fiel. Era lo que ella quería, pero más importante, también era lo que ella necesitaba.

Gogo se levantó de su cama y observó el mensaje de Tadashi de nuevo. Era demasiado informal pero era serio, no se podía deducir mucho de esto pero una parte de ella creía que existía una oportunidad, después de todo Tadashi siempre fue una persona razonable ¿Por qué no lo sería ahora?

"_Te veo en el Lucky Cat Café. Llego en 20" _respondió la pelinegra al mensaje. No iba a rendirse, ella estaba enamorada de Hiro y no iba a darse por vencida antes de pelear.

"_Siempre está la opción de ser amantes secretos"_ pensó Gogo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro imaginando lo ridículamente romántica que podría ser esa relación. Antes de irse Gogo recordó la investigación sobre Tomoyo, sin perder tiempo tomó su celular y marco un número que esperaba no tener que marcar de nuevo pero que siempre lo tenía pro casos como estos.

-¿Jason? –habló Gogo al escuchar que contestaban la otra línea de teléfono-, soy Gogo… no, no quiero volver idiota, necesito un favor… ¿qué quieres a cambio?... no estoy tan desesperada… puedo conseguir eso… por última vez no quiero volver… ¿dónde nos vemos?... claro que se donde será… iré entonces… ¡Si vuelves a preguntarme eso te tiro todos los dientes!... Entonces esta noche será, más te vale que sea información útil.

Después de esa corta charla por teléfono Gogo tomo su chaqueta de cuero y salió en camino hacía el Lucky Cat Café.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 6:10 p.m.

Fred y Wasabi llegaron al Lucky Cat Café donde encontraron a las hermanas Arendell trabajando junto con la tía Cass de forma ardua, las chicas parecían normales pero la tía Cass se veía algo estresada, volteaba a todos lados como si buscara a alguien a quien no quisiera encontrarse.

-¿Qué le pasa a la tía Cass? –preguntó el chico rubio notando la extraña actitud de la castaña.

-No lo sé, tal vez Tada- ¡Auch! –Wasabi fue envestido por un codazo de parte de su rubio amigo.

-Querrás decir Kyle ¿cierto Wasabi? –dijo Fred con una gran sonrisa mientras que el afroamericano lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Fred, agradece que soy pacifista porque si no…

-¡Chicos bienvenidos! –dijo Anna Arendell llegando con el par dispar.

-Hola Anna –saludo Fred con una sonrisa-, ¿puedes traerme uno de esos muffins de pasas?

-Claro Fred, ¿Algo para ti? –preguntó la pecosa chica al alto chico.

-No, estoy bien –contestó simplemente Wasabi-, oye, ¿qué le pasa a Cass?

-No estoy segura. Pero ha estado rara desde que llegó de su cita con Krei.

-¿Cita con Krei? –preguntaron ambos chicos.

-Si, por la tarde salió con ese tal Krei y volvió muy feliz pero, desde que llegó esta algo… distante –dijo la menor de las Arendell.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver realmente intrigados por la información que la chica les había dado. Ambos chicos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la entrada residencial del café. Al poco rato Cass se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos que tal, ¿quieren que llame a Tadashi?

-Hola tía Cass –saludo Fred a la mujer a quién realmente veía como una tía-, si, podrías decirle que estamos aquí.

-Claro querido –dijo la mujer castaña volteando a ambos lados como si estuviera cuidándose de algo. En ese momento por la puerta entró Gogo y ubicó rápidamente a los chicos en la mesa y se sentó con ellos.

-Hola Gogo –saludo Fred a la pelinegra quién solo hizo una señal con la cabeza a modo de saludo para senarse en la mesa y dirigirse directamente a Wasabi.

-Tu chica es como un fantasma –dijo Gogo sin rodeos-, me la pase buscándola en los registros digitales de todas las universidades, academias y preparatorias de San Fransokyo, en redes sociales e incluso prove con su nombre en el buscador y nada, solo esto –terminó la pelinegra dándole a Wasabi una impresión de pantalla con la noticia acerca del padre de Tomoyo y la otra de su hermana.

-¿De qué me perdí? –Preguntó Fred al ver una de las noticias-, ¿acaso hablan de Tomoyo?

-Si –contestó Wasabi leyendo una noticia y luego la otra-, ¿estas segura de que buscaste en todos lados?

-Todos los lugares donde podrías encontrar a una persona en internet pero no hay nada –dijo Gogo para luego agregar de forma más molesta-, tuve que usar mi último recurso.

Wasabi y Fred la voltearon a ver con cara de total sorpresa, ellos sabían perfectamente cuál era el último recurso de Gogo, pero jamás creyeron que alguna vez lo utilizaría.

-¿Hablas de Jason? –Preguntó Fred algo nervioso lo que Gogo solo asintió-, No. Gogo, él siempre pide algo a cambio y no son cosas fáciles de conseguir.

-Por favor dime que aún no cerraste el trato –dijo Wasabi casi como si suplicara que la pelinegra no lo hubiera hecho pero todas esas esperanzas cayeron de lleno al ver a la pelinegra negar con la cabeza tranquilamente.

-El trato está cerrado –dijo Gogo seria pero sin ningún tipo de preocupación-, pero tranquilos tengo lo que me pidió, o bueno lo tendré.

-¡¿Lo tendrás?! Gogo no te tomes esas cosas tan a la ligera –le pidió Wasabi algo estresado.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pidió? ¿Un dinosaurio? ¿Un helicóptero? ¡Oh lo tengo! ¡Una mochila aerojet! –dijo Fred intrigado y emocionado por la posible respuesta.

-Esas son cosas que pedirías tu Fred –dijo Gogo rodando los ojos-, lo que Jason pidió es más accesible, de hecho es… -Gogo fue interrumpida por Anna que llegó a la mesa con la orden de Fred.

-Un muffin de pasas recién horneado –dijo la pecosa notando la nueva presencia en la mesa-, ¡Hola Gogo! ¿Algo para comer?

-No, estoy bien –dijo la pelinegra viendo que detrás de la menor de las Arendell estaba parado Tadashi, Gogo se puso algo tensa pero aun así se levantó y fue directamente hacia él sin darse cuenta de que Wasabi y Fred la siguieron.

-Tadashi –dieron los tres al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro veía seriamente a Gogo.

-Hola chicos –saludo Tadashi sin quitarle la mirada a Gogo.

-Tadashi habla con ella –pidió Wasabi recibiendo una mirada de duda del pelinegro.

-No es lo que crees Hamada –dijo la pelinegra notando la mirada de Tadashi.

-Hiro está en el garaje –dijo Tadashi dirigiéndose a Fred y Wasabi-, ¿por qué no van con él?, hay algo muy interesante que descubrimos, será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos.

-Ok –dijo Fred comiendo su muffin y bajando por las escaleras que conectaban al garaje junto con Wasabi. Gogo estaba cruzada de brazos viendo al pelinegro mayor frente a ella.

-Sera mejor salir ¿no crees? –peguntó Tadashi, Gogo siguió sin hablar solo lo siguió afuera de la casa, estando los dos afuera se miraron fijamente, ninguno decía nada y la tención solo iba en aumento.

-Anda dilo ya –dijo Gogo rompiendo el silencio de mala gana.

-Bien. No creo que tú y Hiro deban estar juntos –Gogo frunció el ceño y sintió la ira ir en aumento-sin embargo, eres mi mejor amiga, honestamente jamás pensé que esto sucedería pero sucedió, y, bueno creo que no hay nadie mejor que tú para estar con mi hermano.

Gogo se sorprendió ante las palabras de Tadashi ¿acaso jugaba con ella? No Tadashi no jugaría con algo que involucrara a su hermano.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –preguntó Gogo.

-Te conozco, Gogo, jamás te aprovecharías de una relación para sacar un beneficio y jamás te aprovecharías de Hiro. Tú estuviste ahí para él cuando yo no lo estuve y veo que lo que él siente por ti es genuino, aunque tuve mis dudas. Supongo que no puedo forzarlos a que dejen de sentir lo que sienten y, conociéndolos, sé que, aunque yo no aprobara todo esto, ustedes seguirían juntos. Así que supongo que lo que tienen entre ustedes está bien –dijo Tadashi resignado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno, Gracias supongo –dijo Gogo sintiendo una gran alegría aunque apenas demostrándola.

-Pero, si le rompes el corazón… Gogo eres mi mejor amiga, pero, él es mi hermano y no te permitiré que le hagas daño –le advirtió Tadashi.

-No lo haré… cuñado –Gogo se rio un poco al decir esto último mientras que Tadashi solo rodaba los ojos.

-Gogo por favor no me hagas repensarlo –dijo el pelinegro mayor mientras caminaba calle abajo hacia la entrada del garaje donde estaban todos los demás junto con su ahora cuñada-, dime ¿Por qué Hiro?

-Vamos otra vez con eso. Hiro es especial, punto, no me pondré a decirte cada detalle de lo que siento por él y porque lo siento, porque ni siquiera yo misma lo entendido ¿Acaso tu podrías describir todo lo que pasa entre tú?

-Podría empezar con sus hermosos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa, también con la forma en que me abraza…

-¡Agh Tadashi! –Dijo Gogo empujando al pelinegro-, no hables más de eso es incómodo.

-Vaya Hiro reaccionaría similar –dijo Tadashi-, creo que empiezo a entender.

Gogo sonrió ante esto. Ambos amigos llegaron al garaje donde estaban Hiro, Wasabi y Fred. Al entrar Hiro volteó a ver a Tadashi que tenía una sonrisa indescifrable y luego a Gogo quién estaba sería pero al hacer contacto con los ojos del Hamada menor una sonrisa surgió junto con un guiño. Hiro sonrió de regreso, sabía que Tadashi había dado su consentimiento, y si no era eso siempre estaba la opción de besar a la pelinegra n algún armario de escobas.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Otra vez disculpennnn por no subir capítulo a tiempo, pero las cosas de la vida ya saben. ¿Review?

_Nightspider:_ Hola Nigth gracias por tu review, si estoy volviendo a Hiro y Gogo más unidos y Wasabi y Tomoyo también aunque ahora los separe poco pero no te apures no será por mucho ;) y nop lamentablemente Tomoyo es un OC ósea que es de mi invención pero sería genial que estuviera con Wasabi en los comics *u*

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ Aiori y todos en YuziTec se dieron cuenta de lo que hay entre los pelinegros hahaaha, pero además también al parecer aquella figura misteriosa se ha enterado de esta relación. Ben y Carl son inspirados en Erick y Craig de Drake y Josh es por eso que a veces uso chistes de ellos en esos personajes. Gogo se preocupa por Hiro porque lo ama y Hiro se vuelve intrépido porque quiere demostrarle a la pelinegra que es valiente esa es la razón, espero te haya gustado el capítulo.

_Frozen-Winter-Heart:_ Hola, ahora si me pase del tiempo de actualización :c sorry, pero este capítulo es largo y espero que eso compense. Tomoyo tiene muchos conflictos internos y es por eso que le preocupa tanto la seguridad de Wasabi, quién ha sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que le han pasado y también desea proteger al héroe verde, por otro lado Wasabi desea estar con ella pero también tiene sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la fujita que siempre lo ataca, si tan solo spieran que son ellos mismos. Tadahoney is love es por eso que me encanta hacer escenas tiernas entre ellos además de que es una relación fuerte que se alimenta de cariños, una relación que se daría muy natural de esta forma entre ellos, según mi juicio. Y otra cosa ¡No se llama Robert! Se llama Richard el inversionista pero no es tu error sino mío ya que ciertamente en algunas partes le puse Robert en vez de Richard, pero bueno mi error. Tsubasa Nakahara, nop, no lo saque de un anime simplemente los se me ocurrió. Captaste la referencia de UP *te da una estrellita dorada* si esa escena la volví algo divertida ¿acaso alguien no se divierte con Fred y sus ocurrencias? Triangulo amorosa a la orden con Cass, Callahan y Krei, ahora se suma el peligro Yakuza. Las cosas entre Wasabi y Tomoyo se pondrán intensas conforme se acerque el climax de la historia, (climax, no final) así que por ahora decidí ponerlo todo algo tranquilo pero créeme está lejos de acabarse. El comentario de Aiori puede tomarse de muchas formas, todo depende de si crees que es inocente, como Hiro, o si crees que está involucrada en algo más, como Gogo. Te envío un abrazo y espero te guste este capítulo.

_Conuk:_ Hola Conuk ¿dime tu mandíbula está bien? ¿Y qué hay de tus ojos? Espero que nada grave suceda porque enserio esto preocupada XD Saludos desde Guadalajara.

_Amy Tanaka Overland:_ Hola Zuri, sip puse el juego de UP como una pequeña referencia ;) Hirogo al máximo, Wasabi declarándosele a Tomoyo y la pelinegra totalmente triste porque no quiere poner en riesgo al chico, espero que este capítulo también te guste, ¡Hiroshi-san y Harumi-chan hola! Espero leer sus creepypastas e.e y me alegra mucho que les guste mi fic les mando un saludo macabro a ustedes dos y también uno para Amy the killer que supongo esta por ahí. Espero les guste este capítulo.

_AnNa FrosT OF:_ ¡Hola! No has llegado demasiado tarde un review siempre es bien recibido cuando sea ;D y entiendo eso de estar ocupada (creeme) ¿enserio ya escogerás prepa? Que emoción, la prepa es lo mejor. Espero este capítulo te guste :D

_Super-Om3g4:_ Hola, lamento no haber subido el miércoles, sorr, sorry, sorry, espero esto no afecte tu amor por la historia. Espero te guste este cap. Nos leemos luego ;)

_DanLiz Viveros:_ Hola DanLiz, sip fanfiction estuvo presentando algunos problemas las semanas pasadas pero creo que ya todo está bien, ¡Malditos citadinos y sus máquinas voladoras! En fin, sip Hirogo es hermoso y claro que ninguno de los pelinegros se rendirán en su relación, especialmente por simples comentarios. También te mando un saludo y un abrazo.

_Krish 2016:_ Tarde o temprano todos caeos por los triángulos amorosos, pero siempre hay una pareja preferida :D La razón por la que shippeas el Cass x Callahan es muy válida, yo también creo en las segundas oportunidades, especialmente para el amor pero esto no asegura que vaya a ser la pareja que quede en mi fic (ya sabes tal vez si, tal vez no) me encanta dejarlos intrigados.

_Pyro-Assasin 2901:_ Ok aclarando la duda Kuno es un yakuza que estuvo involucrado en el "suceso" de 6 meses atrás donde cometió un gran error que fue perdonado por "la figura" luego en la actualidad cometio otro error dejando escapar a Callahan cuándo este lo estaba interrogando, otro error perdonado por la figura pero pagando un precio, y esa es la razón por la que Kuno estuvo siendo torturado y ahora siendo tratado por los Yakuzas con un propósito que pronto será revelado. ¿Qué te pareció Diario de Amor y Pasiones? Hahaha si soy una pervertida, y por lo de que no deberías leerlo pues, mi deber como escritora es decirte que "No deberías leerlo" pero realmente no puedo prohibírtelo así que es tu decisión si lo lees o no ¿quién soy yo para prohibirte que leas lemmon Hirogo? (Aceptémoslo todos queremos leer algo así de nuestros OTP).

Bueno queridos lectores les mando un abrazo. Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	30. Chapter 30 Un Voto de Confianza

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola queridos lectores, lamento haber subido este cap después de 3 semanas :C En serio sorry, pero dejen les explico, como muchos ya sabrán y otros no, la Hirogo Week este año será en diciembre del 20 al 27, así que empece a trabajar en los 7 One-shots que publicaré es esas semanas (uno por día todos de temas distintos) así que obvio investigue los temas que estaban programados para la Hirogo Week y comencé con mi trabajo y entre eso me surgió una idea para un súper one-shot que ya empece y espero publicar pronto, en fin todo ese trabajo me atraso con los capítulos de mis fics y el martes (miércoles en la madrugada) opublique de mi otro fic y de este ya solo me faltaba responder los reviews para subirlo el mismo miércoles pero oh sorpresa que mi Office caduca (el office de prueba) y olvide totalmente comprar uno así que hasta hoy lo instale y comencé a responder reviews y por fin publique, así que muchas disculpas. En fin disfruten este capítulo porque será el ultimo cap tranquilo, a partir del próximo empieza el drama, sufrimiento e intranquilidad.

**Disclaimer: **Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Frozen-Winter-Heart que hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 30. Un voto de confianza.

Hiro les explicaba a todos lo que había encontrado (con ayuda de Tadashi) sobre el padre de Aiori y Daisuke.

-Estuvo trabajando en industrias antes de crear la propia –dijo Hiro mostrando los registros del hombre en las empresas y los altos puestos que había llegado a tener en estas-, todas estas empresas, sin excepción, son reconocidas por tener contacto con los Yakuzas de una u otra forma.

-¿A qué te refieres con contacto? –preguntó Wasabi.

-A que son dirigidas por jefes Yakuzas y están envueltas con esta mafia, pero claro, nadie puede probarlo –dijo Tadashi sentado cerca de Hiro.

-Eso hace aún más sospechosa a la familia Yuzika –dijo Gogo cruzada de brazos y con los ojos entrecerrados pensando en Aiori.

-Es cierto –coincidió Tadashi-, pero no podemos detener a nadie solo con sospechas, necesitamos pruebas.

-Las conseguiremos –dijeron Hiro y Gogo al mismo tiempo provocando un sonrojo en ambos y causando una mirada tierna/burlona de parte de Fred y Wasabi mientras que Tadashi solo rodaba los ojos.

-Espero que sí, solo les queda mañana recuerden –dijo Tadashi dándoles a ambos pelinegros una mirada seria, en ese momento Honey Lemon llegó al garaje y por supuesto su novio le otorgo toda la atención.

-Hola chicos –dijo Honey vestida con una blusa rosa oscuro, unos pantalones entubados negros, unos converse rosas y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

-Honey ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Tadashi acercándose a la rubia y pasando sus manos por la cintura de la rubia que, a falta de sus tacones, se veía algunos centímetros más baja que Tadashi.

-Tenía que cambiarme, no iba a ir a apoyarte en las peleas de robots sin vestirme para pasar desapercibida –dijo Honey con esta brillante sonrisa que a Tadashi tanto le encantaba.

-Es cierto, deberíamos irnos ya –dijo Wasabi viendo el reloj.

-Está bien –dijo Tadashi tomando la chaqueta de cuero negra y la gorra del mismo color que hacía jueg con sus pantalones entubados grises y su camisa negra en cuello V creando este look "No Tadashi" ante los ojos de sus amigos y creando el look "Sexy novio" ante los ojos de Honey Lemon.

-¡Iré también! –se apuntó Hiro caminando a la salida pero siendo tomado por la sudadera a mano de su hermano y causando que se detuviera.

-No iras a ningún lado Hiro, ese es un lugar muy peligroso –dijo Tadashi.

-¡Oh por favor! He estado en peores –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y cruzado de brazos.

-Tranquilo me quedare aquí contigo –dijo Gogo guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro menor quien se sonrojó.

-Pensándolo bien iremos todos –dijo Tadashi empujando a Hiro a la salida.

-Esperen debo hacer algo antes –dijo Gogo mientras activaba a Baymax-, ¡Auch!

-Hola yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal. Hola Gogo, en una escala del 1 al 10 ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?

-Cero Baymax, necesito que me firmes esto –dijo la pelinegra sacando de su chaqueta una foto del robot en su armadura.

-Soy robot, no tengo firma –dijo el gran robot blanco.

-Solo inventa una –dijo la pelinegra rodando los ojos.

-¿Crear una firma ayudara en tu tratamiento? –preguntó Baymax.

-Sí, lo que sea –contestó Gogo. Baymax tomo una pluma y después de parpadear un par de veces hizo una firma de letras algo "robóticas" y le entrego la foto a Gogo-, gracias malvavisco –le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, y dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.

-No puedo desactivarme hasta que digas que estas satisfecha con tu cuidado –dijo el robot blanco.

-Bien, estoy satisfecha con mi cuidado –dijo la pelinegra haciendo que Baymax se guardará.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Fred mirando confundido a Gogo al igual que todos los demás.

-No es nada –dijo Gogo tomando un casco de motocicleta y dándoselo a Hiro-, nerd, tu vienes conmigo.

-Claaaro que sí –dijo Hiro caminando detrás de la pelinegra, no sin que antes Tadashi se les parará enfrente.

-No, Hiro tu vienes en el automóvil, es más seguro –dijo Tadashi.

-¿Pensaba que el maniaco de la seguridad era Wasabi? –dijo Hiro sarcásticamente.

-¡Oye a quién le dices maniaco! –gritó Wasabi para luego recibir unas palmaditas de parte de Fred.

-Hermano, debes aceptar que es cierto –le dijo el rubio amante de los comics haciendo que Wasabi lo viera con mala cara.

-Tadashi, tranquilo estaré bien –dijo Hiro poniéndose el casco-, además no es como si fuera la primera vez que viajo en una motocicleta.

-No subiré la velocidad de 80 km/hr ¿ok? –dijo Gogo poniéndose su casco también tratando de tranquilizar a Tadashi.

-Bien, pero vayan detrás de nosotros –dijo el pelinegro mayor subiendo a la van junto con Honey Lemon, Fred y Wasabi.

En pocos segundos la motocicleta de Gogo y la van de Wasabi ya estaban en camino hacía el muelle de San Fransokyo, aprovechando el momento a solas Hiro le preguntó a Gogo sobre la plática entre Tadashi y ella.

-¿Y qué te dijo Tadashi sobre… nosotros? –preguntó Hiro a la pelinegra que estaba deteniendo la motocicleta ante una señal roja.

-Dijo que no le agradaba la idea de que estuviéramos juntos, pero que lo respetaría –contesto Gogo soltando un gran suspiro, Hiro se abrazó más fuerte a la cintura de la pelinegra y recargo su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Al menos podremos estar juntos –dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras que por otra parte Gogo estaba más concentrada en sentir las manos de Hiro alrededor de su estómago lleno de mariposas (asesinas) y en como el pecho de este se le pegaba a la espalda causándole escalofríos, pero de los buenos.

-Creo que si –dijo finalmente Gogo avanzando ante la luz verde tratando de ignorar como Hiro había quitado su barbilla de su hombro y había cerrado más el agarre en su cintura.

-¿Para que el autógrafo de Baymax? –preguntó Hiro mientras la pelinegra seguía la van de Wasabi entre las calles.

-Wasabi y yo encontramos a alguien, no sé si es sospechosa pero es… rara la situación en la que está.

-¿Alguien relacionado a los Yakuzas? –preguntó Hiro.

-Tal vez –dijo Gogo-, es la hermana de la paciente Tsubasa, la chica en coma a la que le harán la prueba con las nano-neuronas. Se llama Tomoyo Nakahara, trate de investigar acerca de ella pero no hay nada, enserio, nada. Como si se tratará de un fantasma.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver un autógrafo de Baymax con esto? –preguntó Hiro confundido. Gogo se debatía entre si decirle o no sobre Jason. La pelinegra suspiro y decidió tener confianza en que Hiro confiaría en ella.

-Hay alguien en la ciudad que sabe todo de todos o bueno casi todo, su nombre es Jason, lo conocí cuando tenía 15 años, el punto es que si alguien sabe algo debe ser él, pero siempre pide algo a cambio, usualmente algo casi imposible por la información y me pidió un autógrafo del héroe robot de San Fransokyo –dijo Gogo mordiéndose el labio y tomando aire para decir lo siguiente-. Hay algo más sobre él.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó el pelinegro esperando que no fuera algo malo.

-Él fue… él es mi exnovio –dijo Gogo.

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Hiro.

-Escucha, no fue nada serio. Además eso fue hace mucho y si él puede ayudarnos con esto ¿no crees que es bueno?

-Sí supongo que si –contestó Hiro algo cortante para luego de un gran silencio darse cuenta de algo-, ¡él te dio tu primer beso!

-Sí, agh, Hiro por favor no me lo recuerdes –dijo la pelinegra asqueada de recordar aquel suceso. El pelinegro guardo silencio cosa que le preocupó a Gogo, cuando todos llegaron al muelle de San Fransokyo Hiro se alejó un poco de Gogo y comenzó a caminar cerca de Tadashi.

-¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó Tadashi a s hermano.

-No, todo está bien. ¿Dónde se supone que esta la arena? –preguntó Hiro tratando de evitar que Tadashi insistiera con el tema.

-No lo sé ¿Wasabi sabes dónde es? –preguntó el mayor de los Hamada as amigo.

-No realmente, solo decía el puerto de San Fransokyo –contestó Wasabi.

-¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos la arena entonces? –preguntó Gogo.

-Chicos creo que es por ahí –dijo Fred señalando a uno de los contenedores que se encontraban en el muelle y que tenía el grafiti, muy al estilo Fujita, de una flecha señalando entrar.

Los 6 amigos decidieron entrar por la puerta y al hacerlo se encontraron con la plena oscuridad, en el piso había unas guías luminiscentes que indicaban el camino hacía unas escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo.

-¿Creen que sea por ahí? –preguntó Wasabi algo nervioso.

-Pues no veo otro camino, supongo que debe ser ahí –dijo Honey Lemon caminando junto con Tadashi, seguidos por Fred y Wasabi. Hiro iba a seguirlos pero sintió la mano de Gogo sobre su hombro.

-Hiro ¿está todo bien? –preguntó Gogo sabiendo la respuesta que su novio daría pero esperando que cambiara.

-Si –contestó Hiro algo cortante tratando de zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra.

-Hiro basta, necesito que confíes en mí –pidió Gogo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Hay alguna razón? –preguntó Hiro.

-No –aún se escuchaban las voces de Fred y Wasabi en el fondo de las escaleras, Hiro comenzó a camina al igual que Gogo-, Hiro…

-Es tu exnovio Gogo, supongo que no significa nada para ti y realmente confió en ti, pero, no lo sé –dijo Hiro deteniéndose al final de las escaleras y viendo un largo pasillo igualmente iluminado por una luz verde fluorescente que estaba pegada al piso.

-¿Estas celoso? –preguntó Gogo.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! E-eso es ridicu… -Hiro no pudo terminar la frase porque Gogo poso sus labios sobre los de él suavemente para luego separarse.

-Realmente te gusto ¿verdad? –preguntó Gogo divertida.

-¿Estas bromeando? Me vuelves loco –contestó Hiro enrojeciéndose.

-Bien, al menos estamos en iguales condiciones –respondió Gogo caminando por el pasillo tomando la mano de Hiro.

-¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?

-¿Qué?

-Que estés enamorada de mí –dijo Hiro doblando por el pasillo.

-Hiro, nadie se ve con claridad a sí mismo. Solo dejémoslo en que me gustas mucho y eso es todo –respondió Gogo mientras ambos llegaban a una puerta, al abrirla se encontraron con una gran arena de combate con varias arenas pequeñas dentro de la misma, habían gradas, también mucha gente y en la cima de todas las gradas frente a las arenas de combate pintadas en el suelo estaban tres asientos galardonados.

-¡Hiro! ¡Gogo! ¿Dónde se habían metido? –preguntó Fred acercándose a ellos-, oigan encontramos algunos buenos asientos, vamos.

Fred guio a los pelinegros hacía los asientos y todo el equipo se sentó. La arena estaba medio llena, algunos peleadores ya estaban abajo cerca de las arenas y en algunas tablas estaban marcados los nombre de los peleadores presentes.

-Creo que deberíamos bajar a apuntarnos –dijo Tadashi levantándose con Fred y ambos llendo al lugar donde se apuntaban. Todos los demás se quedaron sentados viedo como la arena se llenaba un poco más, al parecer la puerta por la que habían entrado los héroes no era la única ya que varias personas llegaban de otros lados.

-¿Qué tantos pasadizos habrán que lleven aquí? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Unos diez ¿tal vez? –respondió Honey Lemon viendo la masa de personas que entraban. Gogo vió una figura que entraba al lugar y se acomodaba en una grada algo cerca de los asientos galadonados. Jason.

-Chicos debo…

-¿Ese no es Jason? –preguntó Wasabi viendo hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Gogo.

-Si –dijo cortante la pelinegra.

-¡Oh Por Dios Gogo! ¿Lo citaste aquí? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Yo no lo cite, el me citó. No importa solo le daré lo que quiere y el me dará la información, caso cerrado –dijo Gogo.

-¿De qué está hablando Wasabi? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-¡Hizo un trato con Jason para obtener información de… algo! –dijo el afroamericano dándole una mirada acusatoria a Gogo, mientras que Honey solo le daba una preocupada.

-Gogo tu sabes que Jason es… bueno, complicado en especial si no tienes lo que el pide.

-Honey, para empezar, se cuidarme sola y segunda, yo si tengo lo que el pidió –Gogo se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia las gradas donde estaba Jason cuándo sintió una mano tomándole el hombro, al voltear vio a Hiro.

-Oye, no sé cómo ese tal Jason pero si los demás están tan preocupados como para darte un sermón supongo que no debo dejar a mi novia sola con él –dijo Hiro tratando se sonar como un chico cool aunque también preocupado. Gogo tomo un respiro profundo y asintió. Ambos caminaron hasta donde estaba Jason.

Los pelinegros llegaron hasta donde estaba un chico de complexión mediana con cabello largo desarreglado hasta los hombros y completamente vestido de negro, técnicamente parecía un emo-

-Jason –dijo Gogo cruzándose de brazos y quedándose parada frente a él y con Hiro al lado de ella.

-Leiko –saludo Jason con una sonrisa retorcida-, tan guapa como siempre.

-Ahórrate los cumplidos y vayamos al punto –dijo Gogo mientras que ha Hiro ese tipo ya le caía peor que la leche en mal estado.

-Bien bien, pero antes –Jason volteó a ver a Hiro de forma maliciosa-, niño ve a meterte en tus asuntos, esta platica es de adultos.

-Imbécil soy su novio –le dijo Hiro haciendo que la sonrisa de Jason se borrara y quisiera echársele encima.

-¡Ha! Ya quisieras niñato –le contestó Jason. Hiro estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a él pero Gogo simplemente se puso en medio de los dos.

-Quieren para, Jason él puede estar aquí tanto como yo así que mejor dame la información y acabemos con esto –dijo Gogo molesta.

-Sabes cómo funciona preciosa, el pago primero –Gogo saco de su chaqueta la fotografía de Baymax autografiada por el robot malvavisco Jason quiso tomarla pero Gogo lo quitó de su alcance.

-La información primero –pidió Gogo con tono amenazante.

-No hay –dijo Jason cruzándose de brazos.

-¿QUÉ? –preguntó Gogo enfurecida y sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste, no hay. Por lo menos no a mi alcance, su nombre no sonaba conocido para ninguno de mis contactos, bueno solo para uno pero no sabía mucho de ella –Jason puso una cara reflexiva y luego volteo a ver a Gogo con sus ojos intensamente verdes e hizo una mueca-, el único lugar donde se ha escuchado su nombre es en los barrios bajos del este de la ciudad, son lugares muy peligrosos, usualmente con muchas personas pobres o inmiscuidas en la mafia –dijo Jason.

-Ósea que ella puede ser una criminal.

-O una chica pobre que vive por ahí –dijo Jason-, de cualquier forma no te recomiendo que busques por esos lugares, incluso yo los evito –Gogo torció el gesto y le entrego la fotografía de Baymax firmada. Jason la reviso, como si de un encargado de casa de empeño buscara muestras de que el diamante en sus manos fuera falso.

-¿Cómo sé que es real? –preguntó Jason.

-Pregúntaselo al robot, no sabía que eres fan de los Grandes Héroes –dijo Gogo.

-No lo soy realmente, pero muchos otros si y esto se subastará como un Picazo entre los frikis de la ciudad –dijo Jason dándole otra vez esa sonrisa torcida a Gogo y luego volteando a ver a Hiro con mala cara. Gogo y Hiro simplemente se dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse más confundidos que antes-, ¡Oye una pregunta! –gritó Jason.

-¡No quiero volver! –dijo Gogo realmente molesta volteando a ver a Jason.

-En realidad quería preguntar ¿Para qué quieren esa información? –preguntó Jason.

-No te incumbe –le dijo Hiro molesto.

-Tú cállate niñato –le dijo Jason pero después sintió el golpe del niñato justo en su nariz dejándolo tirado, algunas personas alrededor vieron la escena y comenzaron a vitorear a Hiro. Ambos pelinegros caminaron hasta de vuelta a donde estaban Wasabi y Honey pero Hiro en un arranque de valor tomo la mano de Gogo y la llevó detrás de unas gradas.

-Hiro ¿qué diablos haces aho… -pero la pregunta no fue terminada ya que el pelinegro la beso con intensidad, sin cortes ni tregua Hiro probó los labios y el sabor de la lengua de Gogo. Al separarse ambos jadeaban-, ¿A que vino eso? –preguntó Gogo.

-A… una de las cosas que más me gustaban al entrar en las peleas de robots, además del dinero fácil, era que no importaba cuanta edad tuvieras, si eras bueno en algo te vitoreaban y te respetaban, te hacían sentir invencible, supongo que tuve un dejavú hace unos momentos y, antes de que la sensación se fuera, quise ver como se sentía besarte cuándo me sentía así.

-¿Y qué tal? –preguntó Gogo acercando su rostro más a Hiro y susurrando las palabras.

-Creo que fui a la luna y de regreso –dijo Hiro sonrojado, a Gogo también le surgieron manchas rojas en sus mejillas, el pelinegro podía ser increíblemente romántico en ocasiones. Gogo iba a besarlo de nuevo pero un par de adolescentes se metieron a las gradas entre risillas, pero en cuanto vieron a Hiro y Gogo pararon en seco y se fueron murmurando "Ups aquí ya está ocupado" cosa en la que ninguno de los dos pelinegros quisieron indagar más.

.

Tadashi y Fred fueron al lugar de registro y dieron sus falsas identidades para revisar que estuvieran aún activos en la competencia, mientras la chica hacía todo el registro y verificaba que aún estaban dentro Fred se la vivía fascinado viendo los robots de otros compeidores.

-Tu amigo y tú están dentro –dijo coquetamente la chica a Tadashi.

-Gracias –dijo cortésmente el Hamada mayor buscando con la mirada a Fred quién se había perdido entre los participantes.

-Oye –llamó la chica a Tadashi-, ¿tienes novia Kyle? –preguntó la chica del registro a Tadashi.

-Si –respondió Tadashi buscando con la mirada a Fred.

-¿Y no quieres otra? –preguntó audazmente la chica haciendo a Tadashi tartamudear un momento.

-N-no gracias por t-tu oferta pero amo a mi novia… ¿has visto a mi amigo? –preguntó Tadashi a la chica quién solo le apuntó por un camino entre los competidores donde se veía el gorro azúl de Fred, Tadashi se abrió caminó hacía.

-Uff guapo, caballeroso y fiel, suertuda quién lo engancho –dijo la chica de la taquilla a otra que se acercó a ella.

-Supongo que si –contestó la otra chica que no era nada más y nada menos que Sora en ropa civil, una blusa blanca, unos jeans rasgados y botas negras hasta debajo de la rodilla.

-¿Dónde están Kira y Tomoyo? –Preguntó la chica de los registros-, ¿no verán el espectáculo?

-Kira esta en alguna de las gradas y Tomoyo tenía cosas que hacer –explicó Sora.

-Vamos dime ya ¿quién tiene tanto dinero como financiar este tipo de tonterias? –pidió la chica una explicación a Sora.

-Una persona muy poderosa –dijo Sora simplemente sin darle respuesta a su compañera fujita-, iré a buscar a Kira, tú sigue con los registros.

-Si claro –respondió la otra fujita mientras Sora se alejaba de ahí.

.

-¡Tuviste suerte! –dijo Wasabi a Gogo quién le ponía poca o nula atención al sermón que el fornido héroe le daba-, Gogo ¿me escuchas?

-Fuerte y claro –respondió Gogo tronando una bomba de chicle.

-¡Jason pudo haberte pedido cualquier cosa! Tuviste suerte de que fuera algo fácil –dijo Wasabi recibiendo de respuesta de Gogo otra reventada de su chicle-, ¡Honey dile algo!

-¿Qué puedo decirle? Ella sabe muy bien como hace las cosas y honestamente yo siempre confió en lo que ella hace –dijo Honey buscando con la mirada a Tadashi.

-Gracias Honey –dijo Gogo con una sonrisa.

-De cualquier forma no tenía nada de información útil –dijo Hiro molesto.

-Eso si es muy raro –dijo Honey Lemon-, según o Jason es como una revista de chismes parlante, sabe todo de todos.

-Sí, pues no sabe nada de lo que necesitamos –dijo Gogo cruzándose de brazos.

-Y creen que descubramos algo hoy, además de que Jason no es tan útil como pensábamos –preguntó Wasabi.

-Es cuestión de hacer las preguntas correctas a las personas correctas –dijo Hiro, en ese momento las luces del lugar se apagaron y luces de colores neon iluminaron parcialmente la arena y las gradas y por supuesto los asientos de gala donde llegaron las 3 fujitas que servían como jueces.

-¡Bienvenidos peleadores y publico! –Habló Nagisa, la juez principal-, el día de hoy se desarrollará la segunda ronda de peleas de robots. Los enfrentamientos serán en este orden –dijo Nagisa señalando una tabla donde se leía con claridad los nombres en colores neón y los nombres de con quién se enfrentarían, esta vez Fred estaba entre los 10 primeros que pasarían a pelear y Tadashi estaba en el grupo de la tercer ronda de enfrentamientos.

-¡Las diez primeras parejas de combatientes a la arena! –gritó otra de las jueces fujitas mientras las 10 arenas de combate en las que pelearían los participantes se encendían con luces neón cada una de diferente color, a Fred le tocó una roja la cual hacía ver a su robot algo más sádico de lo que de por si se veía, mientras que el robot de su contrario se veía algo extraño, ya que al ser de color rojo agregarle la luz neón del color parecía como si estuviera encendido como foco de navidad. Las fujitas que mediaban los encuentros en las arenas particulares se pusieron en su lugar con su sombrilla y dictaron las simples reglas.

-¡Dos robots entran, uno salé! –dijeron todas a coro y quitaron las sombrillas dejando que pelearan los robots. Las peleas comenzaron y Fred estaba luciéndose aunque el otro combatiente también hacía lo suyo.

-¿Contra quién combate Fred? –preguntó Hiro.

-El robot se llama Twin City y su controlador Jonh –dijo Honey Lemon.

-Veamos como lo hace, digo considerando que el robot tiene dos cabezas –dijo Gogo sentándose más al borde de su asientto para ver mejor el espectáculo.

La pelea se desarrolló rápidamente, el robot de Fred esquivaba golpes de "Twin City" que simplemente golpeaba al aire. Finalmente Twin City le dio un golpe certero al robot de Fred y lo despedazo dejándolo totalmente caído.

-¡Vencedor! –gritó la fujita tomando la mano del rial de Fred y elevándola en el aire mientras la multitud lo vitoreaba. Fred obviamente al principio se sintió muy mal pero después simplemente se relajó y comenzó a aplaudirle a su rival. Cuándo el chico rubio volvió a las gradas Honey Lemon fue la primera en dale palabras de apoyo, Hiro y Wasabi le dieron que su esfuerzo había sido muy bueno y Gogo simplemente le dijo que había dado una buena pelea.

-Descuiden chicos, está bien, no siempre se gana. A veces así es la vida –dijo Fred en respuesta a todos los comentarios que le habían dado-, además "Kyle" sigue en el torneo y eso es lo que importa.

-Es verdad, esperemos que no pierda –dijo Honey Lemon viendo como otra ronda de peleadores se apoderaban de las arenas y comenzaban sus combates, entre la multitud la rubia noto a un par de chicas que reconoció a simple vista: Perinwinkle y Tinker Bell-, chicos irá abajo un minuto.

La rubia se abrió camino hasta las hermanas, cuando llego con ellas noto que Vidia también estaba ahí.

-Hola chicas ¿me recuerdan? –ambas voltearon a verla y sonrieron.

-¡Honey Lemon! –Dijeron ambas a modo de saludo-, ¿Dónde está tu novio? Aún no lo vemos en la arena.

-Oh él estará en la próxima ronda –dijo Honey Lemon apuntando hacia las tablas que marcaban las peleas.

-Vidia también peleara la próxima ronda contra una tal Mizaki y su robot Angelic Hikaru –dijo Perinwinkle.

-¡Oh no! –Soltó de repente Tinker Bell-, A tu novio le toco pelear contra Zeus.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Honey Lemon.

-¿Nunca has escuchado hablar de Zeus? –preguntó la chica rubia con rasgos de hada.

-Es un robot impresionante, lo creo una chica extranjera llamada Farra Lemkova, dicen que es una genio de la robótica, y que el chico que pelea a su robot es el mejor peleador existente en la faz de la tierra, ellos son dinamita juntos.

-No envidio para nada a tu chico –dijo de repente Vidia entrando a la conversación sin ser invitada.

-¿Tan malo es el asunto? –preguntó Honey.

-Solo he visto pelear una vez a Zeus y fue espectacular, tu chico tiene talento pero no sé si sea suficiente como para derrotar a Tak Mashido.

Honey comenzó a preocuparse algo por esto así que antes de que las peleas de la segunda ronda acabaran decidió hablar con Tadashi.

-Chicas las dejaré un rato, iré a con Kyle para… hablar –dijo Honey alejándose

-Veinte a que va por una sesión de besos –dijo Vidia cuándo la rubia se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

-¡Vidia! –la regañaron ambas hermanas.

Honey llegó al lugar donde se estaban la mayoría de los peleadores pero no veía a Tadashi.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –le preguntó una voz a su espalda y vio a un chico rubio de no más de 13 años.

-Sí, es Kyle ¿lo has visto? –preguntó la rubia ojiverde.

-Te llevó con él –dijo el chico-, por cierto soy Max.

-Gracias Max –contestó Honey Lemon siguiendo al chcico.

-A él le toco pelear con Zeus ¿cierto? –preguntó el chico.

-Así parece –dijo Honey Lemon preocupada.

-Yo pelee con él una vez, casi lo derroto, pero la Fujita que mediaba la pelea paro el combate y por puntos le dio el gane a Zeus. Un solo punto de diferencia –dijo Max orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Wow debes ser muy bueno, no sabía que las Fujias podían parar un combate y hacer peleas por puntos.

-Aquí en San Fransokyo no, pero hay ciudades en las que si –dijo Max.

-Ósea que no eres de por aquí –dijo Honey Lemon.

-No, estoy viajando constantemente con mi papá. Ahí está tu novio –dijo Max apuntando a Tadashi que no estaba más que a unos tres metro enfrente. Honey comenzó a caminar hacia él pero Max la detuvo por la muñeca, ella confundida lo miro y el chico y el solo le dio una señal para que se acercara, Honey lo hizo y el chico le sususrro-, dile que Zeus tiene un punto débil: su ego. Si logra desesperar lo suficiente a Tak Mashido y Zeus logrará vencer, y claro que pele con el corazón.

Max la soltó y le guiño un ojo para luego alejarse, Honey sonrió y se acercó a Tadashi.

-Honey ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el Hamada.

-Vine a darte un consejo –Dijo Honey Lemon-, y también un beso para la buena suerte.

-Primero el beso -pidió Tadashi pero Honey dio una negativa para luego empezar a explicarlo lo que sabía del robot Zeus y lo que podía hacer para ganar y luego lo beso.

.

-Cielos ¿A dónde fue Honey Lemon? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Probablemente a darle suerte a Tadashi –dijo Fred con una sonrisa que insinuaba algo-, ya saben.

-Yo no sé nada y honestamente no quiero saber –dijo Hiro, en ese momento Gogo se acercó a él con una sonrisa y comenzó a susurrarle para que solo el escuchara.

-Ya sabes cuándo una abejita se acerca a una flor… -Hiro estaba hecho un tomate a este punto.

-Chicos aire a tomar aire –dijo Hiro.

-Pero aquí hay aire, además el aire no se toma, se respira –dijo Fred confundido.

-Fred… -Hiro iba a agregar algo pero las Fujitas anunciaron la nueva ronda de combatientes entre los que se encontraba Tadashi, así que a Hiro no le quedo más que quedarse ahí.

Tadashi estaba listo para el combate así que se posó frente a la arena de combate y vio a su oponente enfrente, era de ascendencia asiática y de unos 25 años seguramente y en sus manos estaba su enorme robot Zeus. La fujita puso la sombrilla entre el imponente robot de Tak Mashido y Megaboth que parecía ridículamente una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Dos robots entran, Uno sale! ¡PELEEN! –dijo la fujita y así comenzó la elea, Zeus daba golpes certeros y directos que Megaboth esquivaba, sin embargo, en un par de ocasiones Zeus logro tirar a Megaboth. La pelea continuaba y varios otros peleadores empezaban a terminar sus comates pero ellos seguían ahí.

-¡Vamos Kyle!

-¡Destrózalo Zeus!

-¡Derríbalo!

-¡Limpia la arena con él!

Varias personas gritaban y apoyaban a su favorito. Tadashi seguía esquivando los golpes de Zeus pero no sabía bien como vencerlo, Honey le había dicho que lo mejor era hacer que perdiera el control, en ese momento Tadashi se dio cuenta de que Tak y Zeus comenzaban a desesperarse, el Hamaa para acelerar el proceso desarmo a Megaboth y uso las piezas para que se envolvieran en diferentes parte del cuerpo del robot, en movimientos desesperados Zeus se comenzó a golpear a sí mismo para quitarse de encima las piezas dejándose muy dañado, Tadashi volvió a formar a Megaboth y le dio a Zeus un golpe equeño en su centro causando que este se desarmara.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Mashido realmente molesto.

-¡El vencedor por total y completa aniquilación, KYLE! –gritó la fujita mediadora haciendo que todos vitorearan a Tadashi como la vez anterior. Honey Lemon corrió hacía él y lo beso en los labios frente a todos haciendo que la gente ahora coreara aún más.

-Gran pelea –dijo Tadashi a Tak quién solo tomo a Zeus y se lo dio a una chica que venía con él que parecía estar también bastante molesta retirándose del lugar.

-Eso te asegura un lugar para la siguiente ronda –dijo Honey Lemon con una sonrisa.

-Así parece ¿otro beso para el campeón? –preguntó Tadashi para luego besar de nuevo a la rubia.

Hiro, Gogo, Fred y Wasabi bajaron hasta donde estaban los tortolos para felicitar a Tadashi, pero en cuanto legaron lo que vieron fue la cariñosa escena entre estos dos.

-Consíganse un cuarto –dijo Fred a modo de burla haciendo que la rubia y el pelinegro se sonrojaran.

-Deberíamos dividirnos y buscar información –dijo Wasabi-, ya saben pistas sobre los "patrocinadores".

-Es verdad, yo voy con Honey –dijo Tadfashi tomando la mano de la rubia pero en ese momento Wasabi los detuvo en seco.

-No, debemos conseguir esa información y ustedes, conociéndolos, se la vivirán besándose enre ustedes.

-Es cierto hermano –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa burlándose de su hermano quién tuvo una fantástica idea.

-Entonces voy con Hiro –dijo Tadashi.

\- ¿Qué? Pero yo iba a ir con Gogo –dijo Hiro ahora olesto.

-Que Gogo vaya con Honey tú conmigo –dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Ash bien –contestó Hiro molesto y llendose por un lado mientras que Honey Lemon y Gogo se iban por otro y de la misma forma Fred y Wasabi.

Honey caminaba entre la gente hacía donde estaban varias chicas de aspecto rudo entre las que se encontraban Vidia, Perinwinkle y Tinker Bell.

-Hola chicas –saludo Honey Lemon.

-Hey Honey tu novio lo hizo bien –dijo la peliblanca.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo le fue a Vidia? –preguntó Honey.

-Nada mal, le gano a esa Misaki y su angelic –dijo Tinker Bell-, aunque era de esperarse, después de todo yo construí su robot.

-Si pero yo soy quién lo manejo –dijo Vidia observando a Gogo mientras hablaba-, ¿Quién eres?

-Oh ella es Gogo, una amiga –presento Honey a la pelinegra con un mechón morado de cabello.

-¿Eres peleadora? –preguntó Vidia a Gogo.

-Solía serlo –dijo Gogo-, vine acompañando a Kyle.

-Así es, el hermano de Kyle es su novio –dijo Honey Lemon haciendo enrojecer a Gogo como tomate.

-¿Kyle tiene un hermano? –Preguntó Vidia-, pero que suerte las suyas, seguramente son igual de apuestos –dijo Vidia imaginando las posibilidades-, ¿de casualidad no tiene otro?

-No –respondieron Honey Lemon y Gogo al mismo tiempo pero la rubia con dulzura y la pelinegra con rudeza.

-En fin chicas, no han escuchado nada más sobre, ya saben, los patrocinadores –preguntó Honey Lemon a modo de secreto. Las chicas se voltearon a ver entre sí y después le señalaron discretamente hacia los asientos galardonados.

-Ven a la fujita pelirroja –preguntó Tinker Bell mientras Gogo y Honey asentían-, dicen que es una jefa Fujita, pero eso no es lo raro, dicen que ella estuvo involucrada en algún crimen horrible.

-Son Fujitas ¿Por qué eso sería raro? –peguntó Gogo a la rubia.

-Porque no fue un crimen que salió a la luz pública, un viejo asalto a KreiTec –contestó Perinwinkle.

-Incluso dicen que alguien murió en eso –dijo Vidia.

-No creo que alguien haya muerto, si hubiera sucedido eso se hubiera hecho pública la noticia pero todo quedo como un incidente aislado –dijo Tinker Bell.

-Sea como sea, ella estuvo involucrada, de eso estamos seguras –dijo Perinwinkle mientras que ambas heroínas veían a la fujita sentada en el centro.

.

Hiro y Tadashi caminaban sin saber por dónde empezar a buscar información. En ese momento el Hamada mayor vio a la chica de los registros y decidió probar suerte.

-Hiro ella podría ayudarnos –dijo señalando a la chica que antes le había coqueteado al registrarlo.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Hiro.

-No se pierde nada con intentar –dijo Tadashi encogiéndose de brazos. Ambos Hamadas se acercaron con ella-, hola.

-Hooola –saludó la chica devorando al pelinegro con la mirada y luego viendo a su hermano a quién también le paso el ojo-, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

-Tenemos una duda –dijo Tadashi.

-Enserio, déjame adivinar ¿quieres novia para él? –preguntó apuntando con la cabeza a Hiro.

-De hecho yo tengo novia –dijo Hiro cruzándose de brazos.

-En realidad es algo del torneo –dijo Tadashi.

-Tal vez pueda resolverla, aunque no prometo nada –respondió la fujita vestida de forma civil.

-¿Quiénes son los patrocinadores? –Preguntó Tadashi-, es decir, esto no costo barato, supongo que hay algún patrocinador.

-Pues sí, hay uno, pero es un patrocinador misterioso –dijo la chica-, confórmate con esa respuesta, no obtendrás una más gratificante. Aunque claro tal vez en… privado podamos resolver algo.

-No gracias -respondió Tadashi alejándose con Hiro.

-¿Qué haces? Tal vez pueda ayudar –dijo Hiro.

-No tienes idea de a que se refería con privado ¿verdad? –preguntó Tadashi, Hiro al principio se confundió pero luego abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y volteo hacia otro lado para evitar que su hermano viera su rostro carmín-, Hiro esa platica pendiente de las abejitas y las flores será esta noche, no puedo dejar que vayas por la vida sin que sepas lo que es una insinuación y menos si tienes a Gogo de novia –dijo Tadashi.

-¡Se lo que es una insinuación! solo que esa no la vi venir –dijo Hiro.

-Si claro.

.

Wasabi estaba parado afuera del baño de hombre esperando que Fred saliera de ahí en ese momento una chica paso frente a él y tiro algo, el afroamericano lo recogió y le habló a la chica.

-¡Hey oye, tiraste algo! –dijo el afroamericano, la chica volteó y vio la foto doblada que tenía Wasabi en sus manos.

-Gracias –dijo la chica tomando el cuadro de papel fotográfico doblado y guardándolo en el bolsillo de sus jeans dispuesta a alejarse.

-¿No es extraño? –preguntó casualmente Wasabi.

-¿Qué? –le respondió Sora.

-Que no se sepa nada sobre quién patrocina este torno –dijo Wasabi-, los rumores dien que tal vez los Yakuzas sean los responsables.

-Tal vez –contestó Sora intrigada por la curiosidad de este chico-, ¿por qué te interesa de todos modos?

-Por… una amiga –dijo Wasabi recordando el rostro de Tomoyo y el hecho de que tal vez ella estuviera involucrada-, creo que está en problemas.

-Entiendo –dijo Sora recordando a Tomoyo-, si buscas respuestas no las encontraras aquí –le dijo Sora-, y dile a tu amiga que evite los problemas.

-Lo haré -contestó Wasabi sin saber que frente a ella tuvo a una de las mejores amigas de Tomoyo, a una fujita, y entre sus manos tuvo una foto doblada de las tres fujitas que tantos problemas han causado. Al igual que Sora no tenía ni una pista de quién podía ser aquel chico.

.

.

.

-Tomoyo –habló la figura observando por el enorme ventanal-, la mejora de Tsubasa es solo un pequeño paso para completar mi plan, pero es un paso importante, el paso en el cuál tú y ella se alejaran de aquí.

-Entiendo –dijo Tomoyo sentada en una silla frente al escritorio.

-Deberás ayudarla, sé que lo he dicho muchas veces pero solo quiero asegurarme de que lo entiendas –dijo la figura encarando a Tomoyo-, por mucho que ella insista, no debe volver a San Fransokyo, este lugar se convertirá en un campo de batalla y no la arriesgare.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco arriesgaría a mi propia hermana –dijo Tomoyo algo distraída.

-Te veo dispersa, ¿acaso dudas de lo que hago? –preguntó la figura.

-No, no es eso –dijo Tomoyo en respuesta, en realidad pensaba en Wasabi y el héroe verde.

-Dame un voto de confianza, ella mejorara, lo juro –dijo la figura volteando a ver hacia el gran ventanal-, y todos los que lastimaron a mi familia pagaran.

-Deben ser muchas personas –dijo Tomoyo en respuesta.

-Sí, lo son, he perdido a muchos miembros de mi familia, pero gane nuevos, como a tu hermana y a ti –dijo la figura recargándose en el escritorio-, ustedes forman parte de mi nueva familia.

Tomoyo guardo silencio. La figura también.

-Se quién es el líder de los héroes –dijo la figura captando la atención de Tomoyo.

-¿Lo… eliminaras? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Primero me divertiré un poco con él, luego lo haré decidir y dejare que él mismo se elimine –dijo la figura divirtiéndose con sus propios pensamientos-, nunca se sabe de dónde pueden salir tus mejores aliados.

"_Ni tus traidores" _pensó Tomoyo viendo a la figura mientras que está veía través del ventanal.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¿Qué opinan?

_AnNa FrosT OtaKu ForeVer:_ La reina del suspenso vuelve con más suspenso hahahaha no es que quiera hacerlos sufrir pero me encanta mantenerlos al borde de la información, que hagan especulaciones y luego sepan si están en lo correcto o no conforme avanza la historia, ¡Narnia! Amo el personaje de Fred, es el que más se presta para hacer ese tipo de menciones sobre otros shows, películas, series, etc. Tadashi aceptando el Hirogo awww pero no todo será color rosa, pronto sucederá el encuentro Wasamoyo pero de forma fujita-héroe y déjame decirte que será intenso 7u7 Espero te guste el capítulo de ahora, besos.

_Maverick Lancer:_ Lo sé, Tadashi acepto el Hirogo, pero bueno es Hiro quién se lo pidió y Tadashi es alguien razonable, bueno al menos eso creo yo :D

_Frozen-Winter-Heart:_ hahaha sip super confirmado de que Aiori está relacionada con Kuno, Wasabi y Tomoyo no pueden negar el amor que sienten entre ellos así que por más que quieran alejarse será casi imposible a menos que… ¿? Krei y Cass se me hacen una pareja muy linda, basada en detalles eso lo quise hacer ver en esa escena, ¡No habrá lemmon! Hahahaha hay escenas intensas pero nada más, aunque tal vez en un futuro ponga un pequeño Limme. Oh si falle un poquito en la frase de Hir en aquella escena pero bueno la idea era entenderle ¿no? hahaha Cass y Callahan, otra pareja hermosa, y sip Tadashi finalmente accepto el Hirogo, un poco a regañadientes pero lo acepto, supongo que lo sobreprotector influye hahaha. Jason solo fue un peon en la historia, prácticamente no es nadie, espero te haya gustado el cap.

_Nightspider:_ hahah sip Tomoyo es genial pero es un OC, lastima, pero el Wasamoyo siempre estará presente en este fic :D, Sobre la identidad descubierta de Hiro sip será un peligro enorme especialmente porque la figura no es alguien que de ataques directos sino que primero impone miedo y desesperación, para luego atacar.

_Pyro Phoenix-bird: _Sip aquella figura está loca de remate, Tsubasa pronto despertará y eso marcara un cambio complejo en el fic uno que realmente dara muchas respuestas, ¡Los pelinegros están juntos y con permiso! Hay que ver cómo se desarrolla el aviso de precausión a los héroes.

_Ethel Mizatzaky Tanaka:_ ¡No peleen! Todos sabemos que el Hirogo manda hahaha okno pero prefiero el Hirogo en lo personal, he leído Hidashi y me gusta y el Tomadashi… bueno dejémoslo en que simplemente no lo shippeo porque no me llega al corazón y ya. Pero todos los ships son buenos y tienen sus puntos ok así que todo esta bien ;D Espero ya no tengas tanta tarea Zuri (yo si tengo mucha ) y que este cap te guste. P.D. ¡EL HIROGO MOLA!

_IsaiHdzr:_ ¡HOLA! PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, Me has enviado tamtos PM y yo los leo y me siento tan agradecida por toda la información y opiniones que me dices y siempre imagino lo que te voy a contestar y no te contesto y luego se me olvida volver a conectarme para contestarte y me envías otro mensaje y se repite el ciclo. ASH mi memoria apesta a veces, ok al review, sip era algo obvio que sería Aiori la enamorada pero pronto sabrán como fue la historia de amor y eso, será compleja, y a tu pregunta sip, Kuno es como Zuko en el libro tierra, cuando tenía el cabellos largo-no tan largo, hahaha todos esperan lemon en este fic pero no, no habrá lemon, tal vez un limme pero solo eso. Tomoyo pronto se encontrara con el héroe verde y también pronto su hermana despertará, todas las emociones que se le vienen serán muy fuertes. A veces la mejor información es la que esta en la superficie si la sebes interpretar, además los héroes son prácticamente novatos en el espionaje así que eso es lo que pasa. Lo del ex no fue nada, solo un momento de tensión hahaha quiero responder lo de Hiro siendo vigilado pero te spoilearia y no haré eso sorry. En fin disfruta el cap :*

_Tessa: _Entiendo eso de estar ocupada (creeme) Gracias por tus cumplidos, siempre me suben el animo si me siento chipi o mal y me inspiran a escribir :D Los ships son lo mejor, me alegra que te gusten y sip Cass x Callahan es hermoso, creo que casi nadie se esperaba lo de Kuno y Aiori pensaba que era muy obvio pero bueno, tus sospechas son…. ¡no te dire! Pero me encanta que especulen así que no dejes de acerlo, a veces van muy por el camino correcto, a veces no, pero bueno. Otra vez mil gracias por tu apoyo, TQM exlectora fantasma :D

_Solita-San:_ OK Empezare con esto, me hiciste revivir mi fic, leí cada uno de tus reviews y fue "wow realmente leyó todo mi fic y lo disfruto" me pusiste muy nostálgica porque recordé lo que era recibir reviews de capítulos pasados hasta que llego a este actual y eso es increíble, enserio, me hiciste recordar porque sigo escribiendo, muchas veces he estado tentada a abandonar el fic pero leo los reviews y luego me encuentro con lectores como tú que realmente se toman la molestia de leerlo todo a pesar de que ya van en el capítulo 29 y me demuestran que realmente estoy haciendo algo no solo para mí, sino que también para los demás, eso es invaluable, gracias por hacerme recordar y bienvenida a este fic.

_Conuk:_ hahaha espero que lo asombroso de los fics de por aquí ya no te lastimen hahaaha disfruta del capítulo que lo mereces :D

_Strawhat Amagon:_ hahahaha te perdiste un poco pero ya estas de vuelta y este fic esta listo para ser leído, espero te guste y no te preocupes llegaste a tiempo para entrar en la recta intensa.

_Milagros Montero:_ Wow hay opiniones muy divididas sobre Aiori, supongo que cada quién tiene sus razones. Obvio habrá Wasamoyo, no dejare que esos dos se separen tan fácilmente e.e, sip hubiera sido divertido romper la cuarta pared pero nop… por ahora, haahaha, el encuentro entre fujitas y héroes será genial, lo prometo, espero te guste el capítulo :D

Bueno esos es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


	31. Chapter 31 Armadura

**Notas de la Autora:** Y de repente la autora recibió el beso del verdadero amor otorgado por uan rebanada de pizza despertando de su largo letargo y recordando que era lunes y que ya había pasado mucho tiempo y que debía publicar o la matarían con antorchas y la quemarían en la hoguera. Aviso importante abajo.

**Disclaimer:** Big Hero 6 no me pertenece, es propiedad de Disney/Marvel. Nagisa Tomoe es un OC de la creación de Middonaito Hanabira Taishoque hace aparición en este fic por un convenio entre ambas escritoras.

* * *

Capítulo 31. Armadura.

San Fransokyo 10:00 p.m. 7 meses atrás.

Daisuke tenía entre sus brazos a Tsubasa, ambos estaban parados frente al gran ventanal de la oficina perteneciente a la dirección general de YuziTec.

-No es necesario que lo hagas tú –dijo Daisuke tomando el rostro de la chica-, es demasiado riesgo.

-Soy tu empleada ¿recuerdas? La fujita que pediste para trabajar a tu servicio. Es mi trabajo, además tú y Nagisa no pueden hacerlo solos –dijo la fujita presionando su rostro en una de las manos de Daisuke.

-Es un simple asalto a KreiTec, ella y yo podemos hacerlo, no quiero arriesgarte –dijo Daisuke pegando su frente a la de Tsubasa-, ya te he puesto en demasiado riesgo con…

-¿Con esto? –respondió Tsubasa acercándose a Daisuke y besándolo en los labios, al separarse el chico castaño cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Te amo, es por eso que no quiero involucrarte más en todo esto.

-Ya estoy involucrada –dijo Tsubasa posando una mano en el rostro de Daisuke-, estuve en esto desde que me contrataste para trabajar contigo, desde que me enamoré de ti. No puedes evitar que yo esté en riesgo, soy una fujita.

-Eso se terminará, en cuanto obtenga el control de todo –dijo Daisuke poniendo esa mirada que impacientaba un poco a Tsubasa-, te protegeré, ni tú, ni tu hermana dependerán más de las Fujitas.

-Tal vez ser una Fujita no sea lo mejor pero ellas son mi familia, o lo más cercano que mi hermana y yo hemos tenido a alguna.

-Lo sé, lo lamento, pero eso ya no tiene por qué ser así –Tsubasa empezaba a negar con la cabeza pensando en si una vida fuera de las Fujitas era posible pero después sintió como un frio anillo entraba en su dedo anular, en ese momento la pelinegra volteo a ver a su mano y vio el pequeño arillo dorado con un hermoso diamante-, quiero que ahora tu y yo seamos una familia, una nueva familia, quiero que estemos juntos por siempre.

-¿De verdad? –peguntó Tsubasa con lágrimas en los ojos-, ¿tú y yo por siempre, una familia juntos?

-Sí, y tu hermana también será parte de esta nueva familia y mi hermana también, las personas que en el pasado nos hicieron daño no volverán a hacerlo –Daisuke se incoo y en la oscuridad de aquella oficina dejando que solo las luces de San Fransokyo que entraban a través del ventanal reflejaran sus siluetas, hizo

la pregunta-, Tsubasa ¿quisieras ser mi nueva familia, mi esposa?

-Sí, sí quiero Daisuke –la pelinegra fujita estaba llorando de felicidad mientras que Daisuke la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente sin saber que la tragedia llegaría a ellos en poco tiempo.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 6:30 a.m. Tiempo actual

Hiro escucho el despertador y se levantó con cansancio, anoche él y Tadashi habían llegado muy tarde a casa después de las peleas de robots. 6:30 a.m. marcaba el reloj, el pelinegro se froto los ojos y se dispuso a ducharse.

Estando en el agua pensó en lo que debía hacer esa mañana. Entrar a la oficina de Daisuke y descubrir sus secretos, si es que tenía alguno. Daisuke, parecía un fantasma, lo poco que sabían de él era a base de rumores o comentarios, las veces que el equipo había tenido la oportunidad de ver su rostro era por fotos, o en el caso de él mismo, por la pintura colgada en la oficina de la directora. Aiori. Hiro confiaba en la inocencia de la joven directora de 18 años, no parecía una criminal y aunque fuera así ¿cuál era podría ser su motivación? ¿Poder? Ella era la directora de un plantel de una de las más grandes empresas tecnológicas de San Fransokyo y la hija del dueño, ¿Dinero? Su familia nadaba en eso y ella no parece sufrir de carencias económicas ¿Venganza?, ¿Vengarse de quién?

Hiro no entendía como Gogo estaba tan segura de que la castaña ojiazul era culpable de algo, era cierto que su hermano, e incluso su padre, estaban en malos pasos pero de lo poco que él la conocía solo le había demostrado estar interesada en una cosa, ayudar.

El agua caliente empezó a tibiarse y Hiro entendió el mensaje como que era tiempo de salir de la ducha. Las ideas se despejaron por algunos momentos para volver y atacar de nuevo pero esta vez con otro rostro… Gogo. Hiro sonreía mientras pensaba en ella y se vestía, en cualquier momento la pelinegra llegaría por el para ir a YuziTec e investigar. Finalmente la pelinegra llegó y el subió al auto.

-Te ves cansado –dijo Gogo notando las leves ojeras de Hiro.

-Igual tu –respondió el pelinegro dándole una sonrisa que la hizo sonreír un poco también.

-Espero que esto no lleve mucho tiempo –dijo Gogo con ese tono de voz rudo y decidido que ella tenía.

-Igual yo, no podemos darnos el lujo de investigar todo pero al menos de crear un acceso a su información y ver que la oficina este limpia –dijo Hiro pensando en la posible evidencia que podrían encontrar en ese lugar.

Ambos pelinegros llegaron a la empresa dirigiéndose inmediatamente al ascensor, cuando este estuvo a punto de cerrarse, Richard, el inversionista más anciano, entro. El silencio era tan tenso que podría fácilmente haber sido cortado con tijeras, sin embargo lo que lo cortó fue la voz rígida e increíblemente irritante de Richard.

-Felicidades a ambos, lograron completar el prototipo del proyecto en menos de una semana –la voz del hombre estaba llena de falsa honestidad-, un logro admirable para ser de un par de… estudiantes.

-Era cuestión de interés e iniciativa –contestó Hiro.

-No lo dudo –replico el hombre dándoles a ambos una fría mirada-, sin embargo, el reto real será ver si funciona en la paciente. Si no es el caso entonces ustedes serán un gran fracaso, y, en ese caso creo que me corregiré y en vez de mi felicitación les desearé suerte, creo es más apropiado.

Hiro y Gogo estaban que ardían de enojo pero ambos simplemente proyectaban un rostro serio. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el hombre sonrió de forma venenosa y salió al pasillo.

-Buena suerte –les dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban. Cuando elevador comenzó a andar de nuevo Gogo soltó una maldición y Hiro simplemente susurró un "idiota" después de eso ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Es un horror de anciano –dijo Hiro sonriendo.

-Lo sé, espero ver su cara cuando vea que las nano-neuronas funcionan –dijo Gogo haciendo sonreír a Hiro.

-¿De verdad crees que funcionen? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Claro que sí, son tu creación básicamente ¿Acaso dudas de lo que hiciste?

-No, pero es bueno saber que tengo tu voto de confianza.

-Siempre lo has tenido –dijo Gogo tomando a Hiro por los hombros y haciéndolo quedar frente a ella, por unos segundos el mundo alrededor de ellos dos se desvaneció, eso siempre pasaba cuando los ojos de ellos se cruzaban y el espacio entre ellos estaba tan disminuido, Gogo comenzó a acercarse y Hiro lentamente cerraba sus ojos esperando el esperado roce de los labios de la pelinegra frente a él, pero el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas en el piso donde se encontraban las oficinas de los inversionistas.

La atmosfera intensa que había entre el genio y la adicta a la adrenalina se rompió pero dejo su estela entre ellos, en el caso de Hiro en un ligero cosquilleo en sus ansiosos labios y en el caso de Gogo un enrojecimiento leve en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Hiro.

-No podemos ir ahora a la oficina de Daisuke –dijo Gogo-, la secretaria de Aiori sale a almorzar a las 10:30 ¿recuerdas? Tratar ahora mismo sería una tontería.

-Entonces…

-Hay que esperar –dijo Gogo abriendo la puerta de la oficina que le correspondía a ella y a Hiro.

-Hay que esperar –coincidió el pelinegro entrando a la oficina junto con Gogo y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 8:00 a.m.

-Un café americano y un latte de vainilla.

-Enseguida –contestó Cass sonriéndole a la pareja de chicas a la que estaba atendiendo para luego ir a dejar la nota en la cocina volteando hacía todos lados.

-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Callahan notando el comportamiento paranoico de Cass.

-Sí, no… no sé, es lo del…

-Yakuza –dijo Callahan y Cass cubrió la boca del hombre ojiazul con su mano.

-Shhh no lo digas en voz alta –dijo la tía Cass-, no quiero que algún cliente te escuche o Tadashi.

-¿No les has contado aún? –preguntó Robert sorprendido.

-¡Tu estas aquí 24/7! Debiste darte cuenta de que no les he comentado nada –contestó Cass asomándose por la barra que daba directo al café funcionando como mostrador y que separaba a la cocina, viendo a todos los clientes nada sospechosos y a las hermanas Arendell trabajando, en ese momento Callahan posó sus manos en los hombros de Cass haciendo que la mujer sintiera un escalofrió que al pasar dejó una cálida calma. _"Una sensación de seguridad" _pensó Cass.

-Tranquila –le susurro Robert a su espalda y cerca de su oreja-, estoy para protegerte, te prometo que nada te pasará, primero tendré que morir yo.

-Robert… –susurro de vuelta Cass sin saber cómo continuar, en ese momento las manos de Cass se posaron sobre las del hombre, que aún estaban sujetas en sus hombros, y con dulzura se liberó de ellas para quedar de frente a él-, Gracias.

La distancia entre ambos era bastante corta, Robert veía con atención cada detalle del rostro de Cass, era hermoso, de facciones finas y delicadas, labios finos y la nariz igual y esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, no, más bien como el bosque, de ese verde rebelde e intenso, todo enmarcado por el cabello castaño ondulado. Por otra parte Cass no podía hacer otra cosa más que notar los ojos azules de Callahan, tenían un azul particular, uno muy claro que, al principio ella había juzgado como pálido y triste, pero que más de cerca se volvía intenso, sus ojos tenían pequeñas líneas en el iris de tonos dorados que agregaban luminosidad.

-Eres hermosa –dijo Callahan acabando con la pequeña hipnosis en la que había quedado atrapada Cass. La mujer castaña parpadeo un par de veces procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar mientras que el hombre frente a ella procesaba también lo que acababa de decir-,… Yo… l-lamento si fue inapropiado, no sé qué me pasó.

-N-no te disculpes –contestó Cass llevándose un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja y sonriendo-, debo volver al trabajo.

-Igual yo –contestó Callahan dando un paso atrás y separándose de Cass dejando que ella saliera de la cocina sin notar que Tadashi había escuchado la conversación desde las escaleras.

Sin que nadie lo notará, el pelinegro, subió por donde vino y tomó el teléfono.

-Fred necesito hablar con tu padre… los Yakuzas han estado aquí… ¡Estoy seguro!... No correré el riesgo –Dijo Tadashi frotando su mano derecha en su cabello mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba el teléfono-, por favor dile que debe encontrar una manera de desconectar esa señal de las cámaras ya… Señor Lee… no aún no han atacado a nadie… ¿qué? ¿Cuándo?... ¿qué significa?... voy ahora mismo.

Tadashi colgó el teléfono y tomo su gorra ocultando parte de su rostro con ella y saliendo del Lucky Cat Café por la puerta de la residencia, evitando que alguien lo notara.

.

.

.

-Anoche no hubo muchos resultados –dijo Gogo recostada en el sillón más amplio de la oficina con Hiro a su lado.

-Empiezo a pensar que eso de la peleas de robots ya no importa, solo es una pantalla de humo en la que creímos habría algo más –dijo Hiro entrelazando sus dedos con los de Gogo-, estamos tan lejos de saber algo…

-Eso no es verdad, ¿Qué me dices de los hackers? Es una pieza clave para el plan Yakuza, eso lo descubrimos en el torneo –dijo Gogo-, sabemos que de ahí sacaran su pequeño ejército de hackers para apoderarse de la red de armas tecnológicas en San Fransokyo.

-Es una sospecha…

-Una bien fundamentada –dijo Gogo apretando la unión entre sus manos-, sé que vamos por el camino correcto. ¿Por qué comienzas a dudar ahora? –Hiro dudo un momento antes de contestar.

-En cuestión de horas entraremos a la oficina de Daisuke, esto puede ser la respuesta a todo y quiero… deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar en lo correcto.

-Tranquilo tarde o temprano las respuestas llegarán –dijo Gogo-, ninguno descansará hasta dar por terminado esto.

-Pero mientras más tardemos hay más peligro, los Yakuzas nos llevan la delantera.

-Por ahora. Sabes que yo jamás permito que me lleven la delantera y tú tampoco, estaremos bien, encontraremos lo que necesitamos y si no es aquí será en otro lugar, Hiro –Hiro solo dio un fuerte suspiró mirando al techo y Gogo aprovecho para darle un beso en la mejilla y levantarse del sofá.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Hiro mientras veía que Gogo conectaba una memoria y el escritorio comenzaba a proyectar la información de la paciente Tsubasa Nakahara.

-Está bien, pareces algo estresado por lo de los Yakuzas y crees que el único lugar que tenemos para investigar es la oficina de Daisuke, pero de hecho podemos investigarla a ella también –Gogo empezó a leer el expediente médico de la chica.

-Ya leímos eso, no hay nada –dijo Hiro-, solo datos básicos y ya.

-Exacto, mira esto –dijo Gogo señalando a los contactos de la paciente.

-Tres números de teléfono –dijo Hiro revisando la información-, dos de ellos agregados más recientemente que el otro.

-Uno debe ser el de su hermana, Tomoyo –dijo Gogo escribiendo el número y mandándole un mensaje a Wasabi para confirmar su teoría-, ok Wasabi podría responder a eso.

-Ese número es de Aiori –dijo Hiro señalando a otro de los teléfonos agregados-, es el que está en su tarjeta de presentación.

-Entonces solo falta por descubrir de quién es el contacto más antiguo –dijo Gogo mirando el mensaje de respuesta de Wasabi-, dice Wasabi que el número es de Tomoyo.

-Y eso solo nos lleva a otro callejón sin salida –dijo Hiro pero Gogo tomó su celular y marcó el número desconocido-, ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Averiguo de quién es el número –contestó Gogo mientras esperaba que la línea conectará pero esto no sucedió.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hiro.

-No conecta la línea.

-Tal vez este descargado o desconectado, de cualquier modo, no es como si fuera alguna pista –dijo Hiro pensando-, tal vez si el papá de Fred lo rastrea.

-Tal vez, le enviare el número de teléfono a Fred para que se encargue del asunto –dijo Gogo para después ver que el pelinegro se encontraba muy pensativo recargado en el otro extremo del escritorio, la pelinegra se acercó a él y se puso a su lado en silencio.

-Estamos dando vueltas en círculos –dijo Hiro-, no quiero que esto empeore, quiero saber a lo que nos enfrentamos y detenerlo antes de que te… nos haga daño –Gogo asintió.

-Yo también tengo miedo de perderte –dijo la pelinegra haciendo a Hiro sonrojar, ella lo tomo por la barbilla y lo obligo a verla para luego besarlo, después Gogo se separó para seguir revisando los datos de Tsubasa.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso –dijo Hiro volteando a ver a Gogo.

-¿Qué? ¿Besarte? –preguntó la pelinegra con sorna.

-Si… ¡No! No dejes de besarme –esa última frase hizo sonreír a Gogo y a Hiro sonrojar-, solo no quiero que busques formas de tranquilizarme.

-Lo hago porque eso te está consumiendo, piensas demasiado en lo que podría salir mal, estas comenzando a frustrarte y cuando todo eso pasa te alejas, no quiero eso, quiero que sepas que estoy aquí contigo y que alejarse no es una opción esta vez, porque esta vez me tienes a mi y no te dejare ir.

Hiro vio fijo a Gogo y ella lo miró a él, sin romper el contacto visual el pelinegro se acercó a la chica mayor y la abrazó y ella correspondió al gesto.

-1 hora y media más y dejare de molestar con el tema lo prometo –dijo Hiro separándose del abrazo al igual que Gogo-, que tal si te ayudo. Tal vez aquí hallan más cosas que pasamos por alto.

Gogo asintió y ambos decididos comenzaron la búsqueda entre los documentos digitales. Hiro volteaba a ver a Gogo en intervalos y sonreía. Ahora comenzaba a entender otra de las razones por las que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Gogo.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 9:45 a.m.

Tomoyo estaba entrenando duro junto con otras fujitas, su short negro corto con franjas blancas a los lados estaban pegados a sus piernas al igual que su blusa verde de tirantes estaba empapada con sudor. Había empezado a las 7:00 a.m. corriendo 5 kilómetros y luego haciendo sentadillas, abdominales, elevaciones, algo de yoga y finalmente saltando la cuerda, no se había detenido para nada, no había tiempo para eso y no quería tenerlo, sabía que si no se concentraba en el ejercicio empezaría a pensar en Wasabi, el héroe verde, las palabras que aquella figura le había dicho la noche anterior y el hecho de que estaba planeando una traición.

-Tomoyo basta –ordenó una voz haciendo la pelinegra se desconcentrara y que la cuerda que estaba saltando se emredaraen sus piernas causándole un desequilibrio que la dejo de rodillas en el suelo.

-Nagisa ¿Por qué me distraes en pleno entrenamiento? –preguntó la pelinegra a su superiora pelirroja que traía puestos sus habituales lentes oscuros y un conjunto deportivo totalmente negro.

-¿Distraerte? Una fujita debe estar preparada para todo –dijo Nagisa ofreciéndole ayuda a Tomoyo para levantarse.

-Lo sé –contestó Tomoyo aceptando la ayuda de la pelirroja-, pero estaba muy concentrada en esto.

-Sí, lo noté ¿y eso a que se debe? –preguntó Nagisa.

-Solo quiero estar fuerte, los trabajos de los Yakuzas no son cosas simples –respondió Tomoyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pensé que pronto acabarías con ese trabajo –dijo Nagisa también cruzándose de brazos.

-Aún falta, pero terminare lo más pronto posible.

-Eso espero, sabes que los Yakuzas son clientes que pagan bien pero no son buenos clientes –se quejó la pelirroja.

-Da igual, para cuándo termine este trabajo quedaré libre de ellos y de las Fujitas también –dijo Tomoyo cosa que llamo la atención de Nagisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que con lo que me pagarán de este trabajo será suficiente para solventar la deuda que tengo con las Fujitas y también la de mi hermana –respondió Tomoyo.

-Tú hermana no le debe nada al clan, ella pago todas sus deudas cuando completó el último trabajo –contestó Nagisa.

-¿Entonces porque ella no…

-¿No nos dejó? Fácil, porque tú también tenías una deuda y ella no quería que trabajaras como Fujita así que estaba dispuesta a pagarla por ti –contestó Nagisa-, de cualquier forma ya no importará, al parecer nos abandonarás. Eso es bueno, no le deseo una vida como está a nadie, si puedes salir de ella es lo mejor.

-Si supongo que si –contestó Tomoyo-, iré a descansar.

Nagisa asintió mientras Tomoyo se alejaba de ella e iba hacía las gradas donde Kira estaba sentada.

-Tomoyo, te ves agotada –dijo la chica rubia dándole una botella de agua a la pelinegra-, todo bien.

-Sí, solo entrenaba.

-¿Ansiosa por ver de nuevo a tu héroe verde? –preguntó Kira causando que Tomoyo rodara los ojos.

-Para con eso quieres

-Oh entonces se trata de Wasabi, chica que de no tener vida amorosa quedas atrapada en este triángulo amoroso. Por un lado el chico de tus sueños, un adorable e interesante chico que puede ofrecerte lo qué siempre has anhelado, una vida normal. Y luego el héroe de color verde, misterioso, fuerte y compasivo, que te salvó la vida una vez y cuando te besa te elevas hasta el cielo como una nu-

-Yo jamás dije eso –se quejó Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Kira.

-Lo dijiste con tu mirada –respondió Kira-, aquí el unto es que, ambos te gustan pero solo puedes escoger uno.

-Bien, elijo a Wasabi, listo –dijo finalemente Tomoyo-, seamos realistas, el héroe verde no tiene interés en una criminal y además, Wasabi me hace sentir especial y el si me hace flotar sobre el cielo como una nube.

-Entonces tu último encuentro con el héroe verde será cuando ejecutemos el plan ¿cierto?

-Así debe ser.

-Sabes, tengo miedo. Una traición es algo muy grave, no solo en las fujitas, sino que también en los Yakuzas, si nos descubren…

-No lo harán. Nadie lo sabrá jamás.

.

.

.

YuziTec 10:30 a.m.

Ambos pelinegros estaban en las escaleras yendo hacía el último piso, esperando a que la secretaria de Aiori dejara su lugar para entrar a la oficina del sub-director. De repente lo escucharon, el llamado al ascensor, esperaron y después las puertas cerrándose. Era hora.

Ambos pelinegros llegaron a la salita de espera que había y viendo el escritorio de la secretaria vacío y a un lado la puerta que daba a la oficina de Aiori. A simple vista la otra puerta, la de la oficina del subdirector, no se notaba pero después de observar bien estaba justo enfrente a la de Aiori, justo a espaldas de la sala de espera. Hiro se acercó y abrió la puerta con la tarjeta que había modificado y entró junto con Gogo cerrando la puerta detrás.

-Muy bien comencemos –dijo Gogo yendo directo a los estantes y Hiro hacía la computadora.

La pelinegra noto la gran cantidad de libros que había ahí pero también notó que, al igual que Richard, había una pared completamente llena de katanas. Con rapidez se puso a revisar cada una de ellas notando que estas tenían ¿polvo? Pero ¿qué no había servicio de limpieza en ese lugar?

-Gogo aquí hay algo –dijo Hiro, la pelinegra dejo la katana en su lugar y fue directo con el pelinegro-, mira –y la pelinegra lo hizo. Había un documento que tenía planos de KeiTec, de armas y de otro lugar.

-Guárdalo todo, podría servirnos de algo –dijo Gogo. Hiro asintió y comenzó a pasar todos esos archivos a una memoria.

Gogo continuó con su trabajo y en una de las katanas encontró algo en una de ellas, al principio pensó que no era nada pero al verla más de cerca notó algo que la dejó sin palabras.

-Hiro…

-¿Qué? –preguntó el pelinegro sin siquiera voltear a ver.

-Es sangre –dijo la pelinegra llamando la atención de su novio.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hiro acercándose y viendo la katana, era cierto, no estaba llena de sangre, de hecho parecía que la habían limpiado pero aun así en la parte más cercana al mango había una mancha de sangre bastante seca-, esto es grave.

-¿Enserio? –Respondió Gogo sarcásticamente-, buscaré para ver si hay algún objeto más pequeño con sangre, así podremos sacarlo de aquí y llevárselo al señor Lee, seguro él podría obtener un examen de ADN.

-De acuerdo, sigue buscando, yo haré lo mismo –contestó Hiro-, mientras continuaba en la computadora.

El tiempo pasaba y Gogo se había quedado sin lugares por revisar pero una idea cruzo por su mente y decidió tomar un papel y usarlo con un poco de agua del baño, mientras que Hiro se veía bastante atareado tomando la información que creía era la que necesitaba, por supuesto la computadora tenía mil y un códigos de seguridad pero ninguno que el joven Hamada no pudiera esquivar. Finalmente ambos terminaron, Hiro había creado el acceso a su computadora y toda la información que había podido copiar estaba en la memoria, pero lo que ninguno de ellos dos notaron fue que el reloj marcaba las 11:05 a.m. lo cual solo podía significar una cosa. La secretaría de Aiori ya estaba en su lugar.

-Maldición –musito Gogo viendo el reloj.

-¿Se te ocurre alguna forma de salir? –preguntó Hiro.

-Tu eres el genio ¿recuerdas? –contestó Gogo.

-No se me ocurre nada –dijo Hiro pero de repente afuera empezaron a escucharse gritos provenientes de una voz que bien conocían ambos, Richard.

-¡Empleada de pacotilla te estoy dando una orden! –se escuchaba la voz del anciano inversionista.

-Señor le pido que no me hable en ese tono –esa era la voz de la secretaria sin duda.

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer! ¡Te exijo que me digas donde está la directora!

-Señor yo-

-¡Nada de señor! Quiero una respuesta.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó una tercera voz. Aiori.

-Es esta secretaria que no respondía a mis órdenes.

-Y no tiene porque –respondió Aiori-, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Richard?

-Hablar contigo.

-Bien, entra a mi oficina –pidió Aiori, en ese momento se escuchó el azotón de una puerta y luego la voz de la directora pero más tranquila-, ve a tomarte un té.

-No es necesario señorita.

-Insisto, ve tomate unos minutos, yo arreglaré esto.

Después de algunos minutos Hiro y Gogo decidieron que era lo suficientemente seguro para salir, así que sin desperdiciar tiempo ambos salieron de la oficina de Daisuke y bajaron las escaleras yendo directo a su oficina cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. En cuando ambos estuvieron adentro se voltearon a ver fijamente a los ojos y comenzaron a reír.

-¿Tienes algo bueno? –preguntó Gogo.

-Suficiente evidencia –dijo Hiro alzando la memoria-, aunque hubiera sido bueno tener la muestra de esa sangre en la katana.

En ese momento Gogo sacó un papel arrugado y dentro de él estaba la sangre impregnada.

-Use el agua del baño para mojar el papel y humedecer la sangre, no sé si sea suficiente pero era mejor que dejar la oportunidad pasar –dijo la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa mientras que Hiro tenía otra en el rostro, la adrenalina aún se sentía en sus cuerpos y combinada con la dopamina que también estaba presente, provocaron que ambos adolescentes descargaran su energía en un apasionado beso.

Gogo tomo la delantera apresando los labios de Hiro con los propios, cosa que al pelinegro no le molestó sino que, al contrario, la respondió con igual de intensidad posando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la pelinegra y ella alrededor de su cuello. Poco a poco el beso se convirtió en uno francés haciendo a ambos respirar con dificultad hasta que finalmente se soltaron.

-Eso... fue… increíble –dijo Hiro con la respiración entrecortada.

-Eso no es todo lo que tengo para ti, pero tendrás que esperar para lo demás –dijo Gogo seductoramente haciendo a Hiro sonrojarse como una manzana mientras que en su mente las palabras "flor" y "abeja" no dejaban de sonar-, bueno ¿y qué encontraste?

-T-tengo mucha información –contestó Hiro conectando la memoria y dejando ver todo lo que había conseguido-, mapas de KreiTec, armas, listas con nombres, negocios por firmar y, lo que más me llamó la atención, una cuenta que estaba dirigida a una paciente que está internada en el Hospital General de San Fransokyo.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Gogo, Hiro tecleo algo y vio el rostro de su paciente. Tsuabasa.

-Era su prometida –dijo Hiro leyendo los datos-, y el número de celular que no identificábamos es de él.

-Lo sabía, ella está relacionada. Y su hermana. Si lo que dijo Jason era cierto, probablemente está en malos pasos.

-Lo cual nos da una sospecha mayor acerca de todo, aunque no sabemos eso con claridad –dijo Hiro-, me tomara algo de tiempo revisar toda esta información.

-No tienes que hacerlo tú solo –dijo Gogo-, todos podemos ayudar. Es cosa de que llevemos la información con el señor Lee, él tiene más recursos que nosotros –culminó la pelinegra.

-Gracias –dijo Hiro besando a Gogo en la mejilla.

-¿Y eso porque fue? –preguntó la pelinegra llevándose una mano hacia donde el pelinegro le hbaía plantado el beso.

-Porque siempre estás ahí –contestó Hiro dándole una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista la separación entre sus dientes.

-Nerd –dijo Gogo tratando de dispersar la aurora tierna/romántica que se había formado. Un aura con la que Gogo apenas se estaba enseñando a lidiar (la hacía sentir vulnerable) y que prefería evadir por el momento.

-Tú también eres una nerd –contestó Hiro dispuesto a besarla de nuevo pero el momento fue interrumpido por unos nudillos tocando en la puerta. Hiro y Gogo vieron la información de Daisuke que estaba a simple vista, por un segundo entraron en pánico pero luego, la pelinegra, entró en acción encargándose de cerrar los archivos de la memoria mienras le indicaba a Hiro que fuera a abrir la puerta. El ojicastaño abrió la puerta, justo cuando Gogo quitó la memoria, y vio a Aiori parada frente a la él.

-Hola, ¿pensé que les había dicho que ya no era necesario que vinieran?, es decir, el proyecto está en espera hasta lo de las pruebas y no quisiera hacerlos venir por nada –dijo Aiori.

-Solo vinimos a recoger unas cosas que dejamos aquí –dijo Gogo un poco amarga.

-Ya veo, de cualquier forma es bueno verlos aquí, así les diré personalmente –la castaña entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás suyo-, los inversionistas temen que… las nano-neuronas sean defectuosas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hiro entre molesto y consternado.

-Dicen que el proyecto se desarrolló de forma muy rápida y temen que él producto sea defectuoso y eso cause perdidas monetarias importantes en la empresa.

-Pero las nano-neuronas están bien, pasaron todas las pruebas de calidad impuestas hasta ahora –reclamo Hiro.

-Lo sé, yo confió totalmente en lo que ustedes hicieron pero ellos no están tan seguros, por ahora logre que las cosas se apaciguaran un poco pero ellos me dieron algunas exigencias –dijo Aiori casi disculpándose y posando una de sus manos en el hombro de Hiro haciendo que Gogo entrecerrara los ojos-, así que para empezar me pidieron que fuera un solo líder de proyecto, lamento tener que hacer esto pero, solo uno de ustedes puede ser nombrado el líder de proyecto, no ambos, aunque claro que me encargare de que los dos sean reconocidos por esto.

-Pon el nombre de Hiro –dijo Gogo acercándose y posando su mano en el otro hombro del pelinegro-, después de todo fueron sus microboths la clave del proyecto –Hiro iba a protestar pero Aiori se adelantó.

-Entonces así será –dijo Aiori sin discutir-, y hay otra cosa, la cita para hacer la prueba en la paciente Nakahara estaba programada para el viernes pero en visto de lo que ocurrió con los inversionistas la reprograme para mañana –concluyó Aiori-, espero verlos en el hospital a ambos.

La ojiazul dio una de sus sonrisas calidas y salió del lugar dejando a Hiro y Gogo solos otra vez.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos –dijo Hiro tomando la memoria de las manos de Gogo-, no hay nada más que hacer aquí –Gogo asintió y también tomó sus cosas saliendo de ahí junto con Hiro.

.

.

.

Mansión Lee 11:10 a.m.

-¿Cómo paso esto? –Preguntó Tadashi sorprendido-, ¿es posible?

-Claro que lo es, lo qué no entiendo es porque hacerlo –dijo el señor Lee.

-Tal vez porque ya tiene lo que quieren –dijo Tadashi llevándose las manos a su mata pelinegra-, ya descubrieron la identidad de Hiro y probablemente la de todos.

-No puedo coincidir en eso –dijo el señor Lee-, he estado encargándome de las cámaras de seguridad, sus rostros están protegidos.

-¿Entonces porque había un yakuza en el café ayer? –preguntó Tadashi dejando ver su enojo y frustración latente.

-Entiendo lo que dices hijo, pero Callahan está ahí y también un par de agentes que envié desde hace tiempo, la seguridad de tu tía esta, valga la redundancia, asegurada.

-Aun así, no solo es mi tía, es mi hermano también.

-Lo sé, pero ellos están seguros, igual que tú –dijo el señor Lee-, lo que realmente me consterna ahora es ¿porque desconectaron su conexión con las cámaras de seguridad?

-Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que no les servían de nada al no poder identificarnos –dijo Fred aportando a la discusión.

-No suena tan descabellado –dijo Tadashi apoyando a su amigo.

-De cualquier forma, perdimos un camino para descubrir algo acerca de los Yakuzas –dijo el señor Lee frotándose las cienes-, solo esperemos que tu hermano y su novia logren algo.

-Confió en que sí .respondió Tadashi.

-Seeee…. –dijo Fred relajado y luego abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos-, aguarden, ¡Hiro y Gogo son oficialmente novios! ¡SANTA MASCARA DE MEGAZORD! ¡ESTE ES EL AÑO DE MIS OTPs!

-¿Qué? .preguntó Tadashi pero su amigo estaba más allá que acá como para contestar-, señor Lee ¿usted tiene idea de lo que está hablando?

-No, per se ve feliz así que por mi está bien –contestó el señor Stan.

-Oigan recibí un mensaje de Gogo –dijo Fred interrumpiendo su frenética felicidad-, dice que ella y Hiro viene para acá, al parecer si encontraron algo importante.

-¡Exelsior! –dijo el señor Lee-, esto puede ser la clave para todo.

-Hay que llamar a todos, que vengan aquí –dijo Tadashi-, le llamaré a Honey, tu llama a Wasabi.

-Ok –contestó Fred marcando el número de su amigo mientras que Tadashi marcaba el de su novia.

-¿Honey? –preguntó Tadashi al escuchar que la llamada era tomada.

_-"Tadashi, hola. ¿Qué sucede?"_ –preguntó Honey desde la otra línea.

-Reunión en la mansión Lee, al parecer Hiro y Gogo encontraron algo –dijo el Hamada mayor.

_-"Entiendo, yo también tengo algo que podría ayudar" _–dijo la rubia con emoción.

-Excelente hermosa –dio Tadashi soltándole el cumplido de paso a su novia.

_-"Gracias guapo, te veré allá ¿ok? Te amo" _–dijo Honey de paso.

-También te amo… enserio lo hago –dijo Tadashi poniéndose sentimental.

_-"Lo sé, llegaré pronto"_ –terminó Honey colgando el teléfono al igual que Tadashi.

-Wasabi llegará en 20 –dijo Fred.

-Honey también viene para acá –dijo el pelinegro algo pensativo-, saben, si los Yakuzas no descubrieron los rostros de ustedes tal vez descubrieron otro objetivo.

-¿Quién? –preguntaron ambos Lee realmente interesados,

-Yo -dijo Tadashi completamente seguro de su hipótesis.

.

.

.

San Fransokyo 11:20 a.m.

-¿No eres demasiado joven para pedir una orden de 20 costales de pintura en polvo? –preguntó el conductor del camión de la empresa distribuidora "Nakuma Island" a la pequeña de 8 años frente a él.

-Sí, si lo soy –contestó la niña de forma sería, el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio la tabla para que firmara por la entrega.

-No hagas travesuras –dijo el hombre descargando el camión y dejando a la pequeña niña con la gran cantidad de bolsas con pintura en polvo.

-Gran trabajo Vitani –dijo Kira dándole unos cuantos billetes de gran denominación.

-Todo por una hermana fujita –dijo la niña con una sonrisa-, ¿puedo ayudarles con la pintura?

-Claro, pero a la hora del show solo podrás ver desde lejos –dijo la fujita rubia cargando un par de costales mientras que Sora y Tomoyo hacían lo mismo.

-¡Genial! –dijo la pequeña tomando un costal y ayudando a llevarlo a la base fujita ubicada calle arriba-, cuando sea grande quiero ser una fujita tan asombrosa como ustedes.

-No, no quieres –dijeron las tres amigas dejando confundida a la más nueva y joven integrante de su clan.

.

.

.

Lucky Cat Café 11:20 a.m.

Cass estaba algo distraída, confundía algunas órdenes y casi chocaba con Anna y Elsa 7 veces en lo que llevaba del día, pero ahora no era por el pendiente de que un Yakuza entrará al café, sino por ota cosa… diferente.

-¿Cass estas bien? –preguntó Elsa cuando Cass estaba a punto de chocar con ella, otra vez.

-Sí, querida ¿por qué? –preguntó Cass como si de verdad no entendiera a que se debía su pregunta.

-Te ves algo… distraída, eso es todo. Descansa, Anna y yo nos encargaremos –dijo Elsa pero Cass negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes dos me han ayudado demasiado últimamente, yo estoy bien –dijo Cass con una sonrisa amable y yendo a entregar la orden que llevaba mientras que Elsa se acercaba al mostrador donde se encontraba Callahan.

-Jonh –dijo Elsa llamando a Callahan por su nombre falso-, ¿podrías convencer a Cass de que descanse? Ya me está preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Callahan con más preocupación de la que pretendía expresar.

-N-no es nada grave, solo creo que debería descansar ¿podrías convencerla? –pidió Elsa.

-Claro, lo que sea por ella.

-Que dulce –dijo Elsa alejándose del mostrador para ir a hablar con Cass, mientras tanto Robert comenzaba a sudar frio. _"Ok, tranquilízate Robert, seguramente Cass ya se olvidó de lo que le dijiste más temprano ¿cierto? Además actuar a estas alturas de la vida como un puberto de secundaria no es lo más adecuado"_ pensó el hombre ojiazul mientras que Cass entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Robert ¿Qué sucede? Elsa dijo que querias hablar conmigo –dijo Cass acercándose con cautela al hombre frete a ella.

-Si, e-es sobre… _-"¡piensa en algo!"_-, esa foto –dijo Callahan sin darse cuenta siquiera de que foto apuntaba pero haciendo que la mujer castaña entristeciera su mirada.

-Robert, esto… no me mal interpretes pero es una fotografía de la que no me gusta hablar –dijo Cass mirando al piso, fue entonces cuando Robert observó mejor la fotografía a la que había apuntado viendo ahí a los padres de Hiro y Tadashi.

-Lo lamento –expreso Callahan sin saber que más expresar.

-No lo hagas, de hecho creo que es tonto de mi parte no poder hablar de ellos siendo que Tadashi y Hiro siempre hacían preguntas, tal vez es porque después de lo de Tadashi me volví más sensible a…

Callahan bajo la mirada y Cass también. Ahí estaba, ese pequeño punto que los unía y los separaba, el incendio. Robert tuvo un vistazo fugaz, cortesía de su memoria, viendo a ese chico correr entre las llamas, un chico que, en ese momento, no le paso por la cabeza que fuera su alumno predilecto, ni siquiera le parecía parecido, pero que, afrontando la verdad, no era otro (y no podría ser otro) más que Tadashi.

-Tarde o temprano pasaremos este punto sabes –dijo Cass levantando la mirada-, te prometí que intentaría perdonarte, y no fallaré a mi promesa.

-No lo merezco…

-No soy quién para decidir lo que mereces o no, solo sé que quiero intentar no guardar ningún rencor. No es sano para nadie –dijo Cass sonriendo de forma casi imperceptible mientras se acercaba a la fotografía de su hermana y su esposo-, creo que hablar de ellos puede ser una forma de comenzar a reparar el daño. ¿Te gustaría intentar?

-Haré lo que me pidas –contestó Robert mientras Cass le daba una fugaz sonrisa y acercaba una silla para sentarse en la cocina mientras Callahan preparaba algunos cafés y los dejaba listos para que las hermanas Arendell no interrumpieran la historia. Cass dio un profundo respiro y habló.

-Ella era brillante y atrevida, él era dulce y un completo genio, pero al momento de hablar con mi hermana se le trababa la lengua, creo que jamás aprendió bien a manejar los impulsos aventureros de ella, pero creo que esa una de razones por las que la amaba…

.

.

.

Estaba seguro de que esa era una de las razones por las que la amaba. Hiro observaba como Gogo evadía automóviles de forma increíblemente veloz, su forma de conducir tan osada estaba combinada con su semblante confiado, creando una imagen electrizante de ella misma, una imagen de la que Hiro había quedado embelesado.

-MALDITO TRÁFICO –dijo Gogo evadiendo un par más de automóviles y dando vuelta por una calle estrecha que los saco directo a la calle principal donde se encontraba la elegante residencia Lee.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Hiro viendo el reloj-, veinte minutos exactos.

-¡JA! Aún tengo el record –dijo Gogo bajando del automóvil igual que Hiro mientras ambos caminaban hacía la entrada, donde fueron recibidos por Heathcliff. Ambos pelinegros entraron a la sala donde ya estaba Honey Lemon, Fred, Tadashi y el señor Lee.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo el señor Lee mirando detrás de los pelinegros donde Wasabi acababa de aparecer-, bien, ya que estamos aquí, me gustaría que tiene para mostrarnos.

Hiro sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón cargo la memoria donde estaba toda la información de Daisuke. El señor Lee la tomó y la conectó a la computadora que automáticamente la proyectó en la gran pantalla plana que había ahí. Lo primero en abrir fueron los archivos donde estaban los planos de KreiTec.

-Bueno eso solo confirma que el asalto a KreiTec fue ejecutado por orden de Daisuke –dijo Honey Lemon, después de eso el señor Lee abrió otro archivo donde habían planos de varías armas.

-Esas armas deben ser algunas de las que se fabricarían en KreiTec antes de que cerraran la división del ejército –dijo Hiro notando que entre las armas se encontraba una bomba con alcance de 250 metros a la redonda, demasiado grande para usar como un simple explosivo, demasiado pequeña para derribar alguna edificación notable, también entre los planos de las armas se encontraba uno llamado "Proyectó Silver Samurái".

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Tadashi vindo los planos del proyecto.

-Una armadura samurái y una katana hechas de… ¿adamantium? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Jamás había escuchado de ese material antes –dijo Honey Lemon.

-No es un material común –dijo el señor Lee con voz preocupada-, es un metal muy escaso, muy resistente, prácticamente indestructible.

-Supongo que es algo que debería preocuparnos ¿cierto? –preguntó Hiro aceptando un asentimiento de parte del señor Lee.

-Sí, quién sea que pueda conseguir ese material es alguien con poder y recursos suficientes, pero lo que realmente me preocupa es el objetivo de este traje –dijo el señor Lee.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Wasabi.

-Miren el plano con más detenimiento –todos lo hicieron y notaron a lo que se refería, el traje estaba hecho de una forma que este no solo fuera usable sino que fuera prácticamente irremovible, tenía agujas en la parte donde estaría la espalda, señalando que estas estarían conectadas a la espina dorsal del usuario, también al parecer tenía otras aguas con la función de inyectar otra cosa.

-Por Dios –dijo Honey Lemon llevándose una mano a la boca-, ¿con clase de maniaco estamos lidiando?

-Uno que está dispuesto a todo y que no tiene duda de lo que hace –dijo Tadashi señalando un pequeño recuadro donde decía "PROYECTO EN PROCESO/ETAPA FINAL"

-Esto es más grande de lo que pensábamos –dijo Hiro removiéndose el cabello de forma frustrada.

-¿Hay más proyectos como este ahí? –preguntó Wasabi señalando a la computadora, el señor Lee comenzó a buscar entre los archivos encontrándose con más armas, que si eran nuevas y peligrosas, ninguna se le acercaba al proyecto Silver Samurái.

-Enviaré los archivos de armamento a SHIELD, tal vez ellos puedan brindarnos más información –el señor Lee hizo lo dicho y comenzó a abrir otras carpetas, en una de ellas había una larga lista de nombres.

-Reconozco ese nombre –dijo Fred señalando a uno de los de la lista-, salió en las noticias meses atrás. Lo recuerdo bien, eran las noticias que pasaron antes del especial mensual de superhéroes.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Tadashi.

-Es un… empresario, creo, de una compañía de automóviles en Japón –dijo Fred-, la noticia era sobre su repentina muerte en un accidente de automóvil extraño.

-Eso no nos da ninguna pista –dijo Gogo- ¿qué hace el nombre de un fabricante de automóviles en una lista de nombres de un Yakuza?

-Tal vez él fue un blanco –dijo Hiro, en ese momento el señor Lee comenzó a teclear los nombres en la lista que estaban arriba del nombre del empresario… todos tenían pasados turbios y todos habían muerto hacía cerca de 8 meses o más, sin embargo los que estaban más abajo no habían sufrido nada, muy por el contrario al parecer tenían negocios fructíferos a gran escala.

-Una lista de blancos es lo más probable –dijo el señor Lee-, pero ¿por qué detenerse?

-Tal vez porque los necesita vivos –dijo Wasabi.

-Enviare también la lista a alguno de mis agentes de SHIELD, que busquen atentados que hayan ocurrido en el último año a las personas restantes de la lista –dijo el señor Lee

-¿Qué más hay ahí adentro? –le preguntó Gogo a Hiro.

-Demasiadas cosas, no tuve tiempo de revisarlo todo –dijo Hiro a modo de respuesta recibiendo una mirada de comprensión de parte de la pelinegra.

-Miren eso –dijo Fred apuntando al nuevo archivo abierto, era otro mapa-, ¿Qué no ese es uno de los edificios del Instituto?

-Sí, es donde se hacen las conferencias –dijo Honey Lemon acomodándose los lentes y observando mejor el plano expuesto en la pantalla.

-¿Dónde expuse mis microboths?

-No, más bien, donde hacen conferencias habladas, no precisamente de demostración –aclaró Honey Lemon.

-¿Por qué tendrían planos sobre ese lugar? –se preguntó Tadashi confundido.

-Tal vez nuestras suposiciones acerca de que quieren los inventos que hay en el ITSF no son tan erróneas –dijo Gogo con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí, pero ¿porque no planos de toda la escuela? ¿O de los laboratorios? –Preguntó Hiro-, no tiene mucho sentido tener el plano de un auditorio para conferencias habladas.

-Esto o nos lleva a ningún lado –dijo el señor Lee quitando el mapa actual y abriendo otro-, este me interesa más. En todo San Fransokyo no hay construcción de tal magnitud.

Y era cierto, el plano era de un lugar inmenso, tenía laboratorios, un ala de lo que parecía ser enfermería, centro de cirugías y un gimnasio, era una construcción de un solo nivel. Pero por la forma y el tamaño de esta es imposible que estuviera en la ciudad.

-Según las coordenadas esto está cerca de los muelles de San Fransokyo, lo que lo deja con manos sentido aún –dijo Wasabi.

-No, de hecho, tiene más sentido –dijo Gogo-, ¿y si es subterráneo?

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos a unísono con excepción de Hiro quién simplemente se quedó pensativo.

-Es verdad, el torneo pasado de las Fujitas fue en una arena subterránea ¿Y si no es la única? ¿Qué tal si hay más construcciones subterráneas? –dijo Hiro relacionando todo.

-Una base secreta en las profundidades de la ciudad, no sería la primera vez que un villano usa esa técnica –dijo Fred entusiasmado por la idea.

-Pero no sabemos dónde puede estar la entrada o la salida de ese lugar, son kilómetros de construcción –dijo Wasabi tratando de aportar realismo a la situación.

-Nosotros o, pero hay alguien que si –dijo Hiro con una sonrisa que dejaba ver la separación entre sus dientes, una de esas sonrisas que mostraba seguridad en sí mismo y que al mismo tiempo le robaba sonrojos a cierta pelinegra.

.

.

.

Base Yakuza 12:30 p.m.

-Despierta –dijo una voz melodiosa entre sus sueños _"¿Aiori?"_ Se preguntó pero la voz fue cambiando su tono por uno más rígido y áspero, una voz que no era la de su amada-, despierta, ya es tiempo.

Kuno abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con un yakuza que sostenía en una de sus manos un vaso con agua, el cuál Kuno se lo arrebato sin cuidado y lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

-Oye tranquilo, debes estar seco para la operación –dijo el Yakuza quitándole el vaso de la mano.

-¿Qué operación? –preguntó Kuno más para sí mismo que los presentes en la habitación.

-Tu redención Kuno –dijo otro Yakuza-, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte.

Kuno estaba algo confundido, el efecto de la morfina aún estaba presente y hacia que sus ideas se cruzaran.

-¿Estará aquí? –preguntó Kuno, ambos Yakuzas supieron a quién se refería.

-Sí, quiere supervisar tu intervención, después de todo es su proyecto –terminó de decir el Yakuza con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Estoy listo. Hagan lo que deban –dijo Kuno. Los otros dos yakuzas asintieron y lo llevaron al ala de cirugía donde lo prepararon para la cirugía. La mesa quirúrgica estaba lista, los instrumentos también y Kuno estaba ahí en medio esperando que la anestesia hiciera efecto.

-Prometo que será la última vez que te dopemos –dijo de repente la figura misteriosa al lado de Kuno haciendo que este abriera los ojos en sorpresa.

-Y-yo… -pero el yakuza no pudo terminar la frase ya que la anestesia termino noqueándolo.

.

Entre los sueños que Kuno tenía mientras estaba dormido por la anesesia había uno al que simplemente se aferró, un recuerdo.

La primera vez que la vió. Él estaba en un hotel del amor con una chica envuelta en las sabanas a su lado de la cuál ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, su trabajo como Yakuza no era el ideal como para tener una relación y tampoco era como si le interesara, la chica a su lado estaba completamente dormida, mientras que él estaba viendo las noticias, en ese momento aparecieron en la pantalla la familia Yuzika, el padre, Daisuke y Aiori. Kuno ni siquiera vio el rostro del que sabía sería su próximo jefe, sino que se centró en el de la bella chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño con sonrisa cálida. El primer pensamiento de Kuno había sido _"Podría pasar una noche con esa belleza" _pero si quiera considerar eso era una tontería, sabía que si se le acercaba de cualquier forma que a ella le incomodara podría significar su cabeza separada de su cuerpo.

La segunda vez fue cuándo ella llegó de visita, él llevaba trabajando más de un mes para Daisuke y aún no le había visto ni siquiera la cara, el chico de la familia Yuzika era algo caprichoso y confidente con lo que hacía, eso causaba que muy pocos de los Yakuzas y solo dos Fujitas fueran los únicos empleados del ámbito "ilegal" que lo hubieran visto a la cara. Sin embargo ese día recibió una llamada de su jefe pidiéndole que recogiera en el aeropuerto a su hermana y que la distrajera todo el día, Kuno quejándose de que lo usaran como chofer y niñera obedeció la orden, cuando la vio descender de las escaleras del aeropuerto con una blusa blanca de botones y unos simples jeans, pensó, que el estilo casual le sentaba de maravilla. Ella era muy cordial, una verdadera niña de alcurnia con modales de plata. El chico la llevo a conocer todo San Fransokyo pero ella seguía diciendo lo kismo "No entiendo que fue lo que vio mi hermano aquí" decía la chica pero Kuno sabía lo que él había visto. Poder, armas y las bellas piernas de una fujita, o eso decían los rumores. Ese día recibió otra llamada de su jefe, lo necesitaba para un asalto al ITSF, Kuno no entendía bien de que se trataba pero obedeció.

Después de una larga tarde con Aiori, Kuno, la llevó al hotel donde ella se estaba hospedando y antes de cerrar la puerta ella le había dado un dulce beso en la mejilla y esa fue la primera vez en muchos años que Kuno sentía mariposas en el estómago. Luego el incendio ocurrió en el ITSF y todo se volvió oscuro, hubo un error, un grave error cometido no solo por él, sino que por otros más, que finalmente perdieron la vida a manos de… desde entonces no la había vuelto a ver, ella había regresado a Japón y se había quedado ahí, hasta ahora. Ahora era su oportunidad, no tenía otra, debía conquistarla, demostrarle que él tenía honor y que sus errores no lo definían, que todo lo que hacía era por ella y que él estaba dispuesto a lo que sea.

.

La figura estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Kuno viendo como este dormía pacíficamente aún noqueado por la medicina.

-¿Le borramos la memoria? –preguntó un yakuza.

-No, quiero que se mantenga así –contestó con voz fría la figura.

-Pero, el dolor combinado con los recuerdos… se volverá loco –dijo el yakza asustado.

-Los recuerdos son su motivación, emociones, sentimientos, metas… todos son productos de los recuerdos y si se los arrebatamos tendré simplemente una marioneta y yo quiero a un guerrero, no una marioneta.

-Como usted ordene –respondió el yakuza haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar. La figura se quedó sentada ahí un rato más, al lado de la cama de Kuno y sonrió macabramente.

-Mi guerrero Samurái está listo, ahora solo necesita un digno oponente –la figura entonces tomo un sobre y lo abrió revelando fotografías de Gogo y Hiro en YuziTec-, ¿morado o amarillo? ¿Ella o él? ¿Romeo o Julieta? Dime Silver Samurái, ¿a quién le destrozamos el corazón y a quién la vida?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **ok AVISO, este fic, como ya saben o tal vez no, ha sido el primer fic que publico en fanfiction, y honestamente me he encariñado mucho con él y también con ustedes mis queridos lectores, así que empecé a hacer recuentos de lo largo que es este fic y el gran recibimiento que ha tenido y eso… lo cual me ha llevado a tomar esta difícil y complicada decisión… así es, este fic tendrá una secuela, aunque esto no significa que ya este por acabarse, nada de eso, pero debo admiir que estamos en el principio del fin y solo quería aclarar eso. EN fin ¿les parece uan buena idea? Porque siendo honesta tengo muchas ideas buenas para una secuela pero tal vez ustedes crean que no es necesario y que mejor debería empezar a escribir un fic con una historia distinta o algo así, de cualquier forma, díganmelo en los reviews ok ;)

_IsaiHdzr:_ Hola, primero que nada siento que me quieres linchar con una antorcha y una multitud enardecida por no publicar capítulo cuando dije pero yo prometo no dejar esta historia inconclusa o a la deriva (a mí también me molesta que dejen buenos fics sin completar), así que ¡por favor no me mates! Dejando eso de lado empezare con tu review (y PM) Ok primero que nada, tienes razón quería un poco de trama light con avance lento para los capítulo pasados porque eran como el final de la parte media de la historia (¿no se sime doy a entender?) algo así como la calma previa a la tormenta hahaha y tienes razón fue una especie de capítulo repetitivo sin mucho avance pero este es diferente y ya no hay tiempo para divagar así que no te apures evitare los capítulos repetitivos como el anterior. ¡Todos amamos a Zuko! Y ahora como regalito especial te puse un flashback de la historia de Aiori y Kuno, espero te guste, habalando de los comics de Facebook, si vi los comics pero no vi tus criticas hahahaha, no las encontré ¿? Se me hizo raro, así que decidí evitarme la crítica propia… por el momento, no te preocupes, los comentarios siempre tienen algo de bueno o de malo y no dependen que algo este bien o este mal, sino de la propia visión, así que expersa tus criticas con total libertad ¡YEÍ! Y como siempre gracias por todas tus aportaciones realmente me ayudan un buen.

_Nightspider:_ hahaha tome tu consejo de hacer cameos (¿cameos es el termino correcto?) en el fic con otros personajes, en especial con Real Steel que es una película de lo más genial. Zeus lo pronuncian Sus porque en ingles la pronunciación es así, creo, y claro que conozco Sword Art Online, es un anime súper genial.

_AnNaFrosTOtaKuF:_ Si, todos amamos a los hermanos Hamada, Hio tan tierno y Tadashi tan sepsi hahaha, espero ese capítulo no te decepcione ;) y el próximo capítulo tendrá algo de Wasamoyo ;3 para que estes al pendiente.

_Pyro Phoenix-bird:_ hahaha ¡si! Jason es un personaje inspirado en Taejo, hahaha debo darte créditos por la inspiración :D Lamentablemente no pude poner a todos los robots que me hubiera gustado para el torneo pero todavía falta uno más, así que hay que ver.

_Tassa:_ Hola Tessa, espero también hayas soltado grititos con este capítulo, ¡HIROGO AL MAXIMO! "Pinche figura del mal" cuando leí eso morí de risa ¿enserio crees saber quién es? ¿Y estas segura o cambiaron tus sospechas en este capítulo? El próximo capítulo será el encuentro Fujitas/Héroes, claro que lo voy amseguir, no pienso dejarlo y menos ahora. Espero disfrutes este capítulo, con más misterio para tu deleite muahahahaaha.

_Strawhat Amagon:_ Todos tienen sospechas pero nadie sabe la verdad acerca de la figura misteriosa ¿o sí? Me encanta que te encante mi fic, espero este cap allá resuelto algunas dudas y si no, sorry.

_Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka:_ ¡HIROGO MANDA! Lego el Hidashi y el Tomadashi es solo platónico (amistad/familiar) sorry es que no me convence el Tomadashi romántico, simplemente no lo veo pasar pero bueno cada quién con sus ships, espero este capítulo les guste a todas y también a Jack que lo has enido medio abandonado hahahaha, un beso helado para todas.

_JesusSanchez:_ hahaha molestar a Wasabi debe ser el deporte oficial entre los héroes hahaaha, pronto leeras las peleasy habrá ¡SANGRE, LAGRIMAS Y PERDICIÓN! Ok tal vez exagere un poco… o no. En fin espero te guste este capítulo.

_Middonaito Hanabira Taisho:_ hahaha por supuesto que no me molesta, es tu nombre ¿Por qué debería molestarme? Si lamento las preocupaciones que les doy por actualizar tanto tiepo después, sorry, pero heme aquí, bueno empecemos con que las risas del capítulo anterior no se repiten casi en este pero al menos en algunas parte use a Fred para darle algo de comedia al cap, considerare la pelea con Nagisa, aunque ella no es tan importante con respecto a peleas, creo que la estoy utilizando más bien como un personaje importante en el desarrollo de la historia, ya sabes como de esas piezas claves del rompecabezas que resuelven el panorama completo.

_Nastinka:_ hahaha no hay problema, pero mira te fuiste y volviste y hay mucho que leer así que relájate, la historia aún no acaba y llegaste a buen momento. Inssito todos tienen ssopechas de la figura misteriosa ¿Daisuke? Tal vez, no sé, puede ser, quizás, no dire nada al respecto, gracias por apoyar mi fic y espero este cap te guste.

_Conuk:_ No te apures por no dejar review de inmediato, es decir yo tardo siglos en publicar, en fin me alegra el buen recibimiento que han tenido las apariciones de otras películas en este fic y no te preocupes lee cuando tengas un rato libre.

_Briisy07:_ Hola, bueno priemro que nada gracias por apoyar mi fic, eres un encanto, segundo ¡me da tanta emoción cuando me dicen que por mis fics comenzaron a shippear Hirogo! Es aghhh genial, si tengo cuenta en Wattpad pero ahí casi no subo nada, de hecho tengo solo mis one-shots que también están publicado aquí, no se, se me dificulta mucho usar Wattpad, prefiero Fanfiction, y sobre lo de otros personajes pues si trato de incluirlos en ocasiones, solo para darle sabor al fic y no oner tantos OCs. Espero este cap te guste ;D

OK ahora si, creo que eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos luego bye.


End file.
